


MY MASTER

by Saeshmea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Friendship, Love, Other, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 129
Words: 293,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeshmea/pseuds/Saeshmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still haunted by the ghosts of the war, Minerva meets a BDSM Master who introduces her to a complete new world. A couple weeks later she finds out her Mysterious Master is Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still haunted by the ghosts of the war Minerva decides to learn more about the world of BDSM and meets a mysterious master who she believes a stranger but apparently, knows her.

 

**Introduction to submission**

 

* * *

I hesitate while my hand rests on the golden doorknob of a dark wooden door in Knockturn Alley. Maybe I should just go home, this can't be my place, I think. The building looks abandoned, no noise comes from the inside, but I am certain that it's the right address.

I read about the place a couple weeks ago in the waiting room of San Mungo. Going through the magazines they had for the patients and visitors, I found this article in the psychology section of Magic Medicine Today titled:  _Sex and submission_. It's not the kind of subject I usually look to widen my knowledge about, but at that moment it seemed preferable and much more entertaining than the entire special section about magic amputations or the previous article on how to grieve the death of our loved ones.

Of course I knew that there was people who enjoys this kind of foreplay during their sexual intercourse, but I had to admit to myself that I ignored there was a complete world around it with its own rules, and places specially dedicated to them.  _La Maison de la Soumission_  was one of this places, or so said the article, and it is there where I am right now.

I go in. A shirtless man receives me very politely into what looks like the lobby of an elegant hotel.

"Good evening, ma'am, may I have your cloak," he says, and he helps me out of my tartan winter clothes.

"Thank you," I say. Underneath my cloak, I'm wearing a long green dress with a brown leather belt on my waist, a very casual choice of clothes I made this morning since I didn't know too much about the dressing protocol of the place I was going to.

"Welcome to La Maison de la Soumission, ma'am," says the big woman with a very messy curled red hair that's standing behind the counter after the man is gone, "mistress or submissive?" she asks.

"I..." I mutter stupidly.

"Oh, I see, darling," she says in a very sweet voice, standing up and walking closer, her big breasts pressed against the counter as she speaks, "you're new to this," she observes, "don't you worry, dear. You'll find your place soon enough," she assures, "masters wear masks, submissives don't," she explains shortly as she bends over to take something from a drawer I can hear opening and closing, "take one with you, and enjoy yourself."

She hands me a white mask that I take and then shows me the way through the black wall at the left of the counter.

One more time, I hesitate as I stand in front of the dark stone wall. It's not that late to go back, I think, but I'm so close. I place a hand on the stone, I feel its magic, and I wonder what kind of sins might be going on behind it at this right moment and if I really want to be part of them.

Two weeks ago, while I was in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come and tell me they hadn't been able to save Moody's leg and had to amputate it, reading about this sinful world had helped me keep my mind distracted to the point that when the doctor finally called me, it took a second for me to remember why I was there. Those twenty minutes had been the first time in years I'd been able to keep my thoughts away from the war or anything that had to do with it. I had been able to relax for the first time since the war had finished and I even found the strength to offer a comforting smile to my friend when I entered his room and saw his mutilated body on the hospital bed.

Back at home I felt the need to know more, I found very few references on my books so I went to the library, where I borrowed a novel: Me, a submissive witch. I read it non-stop. The language, the style, weren't nothing of an other world, certainly not great literature; but the story, the scenes described... I couldn't get enough of it. I needed more.

It was then when I remembered the name of the place: La Maison de la Sumission, I guess the name had brought me to think it would be in the continent, because when I learned it was here, in London, in Knockturn Alley; I was surprised.

When I trespass the magic wall I find myself in a large room decorated in a very elegant french style. The first thing to catch my attention is a young brunette lady who is kneeling down on the floor, wearing nothing else but a leather collar on her neck with a lace, whose end is held, very firmly, by a gentleman sitting on an armchair, smoking a big cigar and wearing a golden mask. He's having a heated argument about economy with another masked man, who is having a massage by a younger boy in underwear.

I decide to put my mask on, the white one the lady in the lobby gave me, and I cross the room. I sit on the large bar and when the waiter asks me what I'm going to drink I order a gillywater with no ice, but knowing I'll probably need something stronger, I change it for a double shot of firewhisky before the man can open the bottle.

Once I have the drink on my hand I turn around on the stool so I can see what else is going on in the room.

There's a large fireplace at my left and two women are talking very friendly, one is wearing a mask the other isn't. I observe them for a while, and then I watch the mistress stand up and walk to the staircase at the other side of the room, followed by the submissive.

As I watch them disappear, the question I was unable to answer before pops in my mind again: mistress or submissive?

I keep observing the room and as it gets more crowded, I become more used to the dynamics of it and more amazed by the respect towards the rules.

Those who come in already accompanied by their own submissive go directly upstairs or have a drink first and then go. Those who come in alone go directly to the bar to order something and then, if they wear a mask, they go to the sofas area and if they don't, they go to the sits at the side of the room or stay in the stools of the bar. The submissives do very little, they just sit and wait; it's the masters and mistress the ones who watch and approach the man or woman of their liking.

I suddenly realize I still have the glass of firewhiskey on my hands but I haven't had a sipped of it yet. When I'm going to, I realize the mask is on the way, so I take it off; I leave it on the bar, behind me, and I finally savour my drink. I empty the glass down my throat in one gulp and feel it warming my stomach.

"Allow me to invite you to the next shot," a deep male voice startles me and I turn to my left to see a tall man in dark clothes and wearing a silver mask occupying the stool next to me.

I look at him. He wasn't there a moment ago. Ignoring my surprise, he gestures the waiter to refill my glass and serve him the same.

"I saw you taking your mask off," he says, "are you putting it back on or is it a permanent change?"

Suddenly I realize the importance of my silly previous gesture in the place I am, and I take the white mask from the bar and play with it with my hands.

"I don't know," I say.

"Sir," he says, and I frown, "if you're going to keep the mask off you must refer to me as Sir or Master," he explains.

"I don't know, Sir," I repeat, and for some reason I don't feel funny playing that game.

"I see," he mutters, "maybe I could help you decide; but first, what should I call you?"

"My name is Minerva," I reply, "Sir," I add, and the waiter comes with his drink and my refill.

"Lovely name," he points out, "tell me, Minerva, what brings you here?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, but he stays quiet, staring at me through the holes of his mask. It only takes a moment to me to understand what I did wrong, "Sorry," I apologize, not sure of why, and I repeat: "what do you mean, Sir.?"

"Everybody has a reason to be here, some seek power, control, authority; others seek punishment, redemption, peace," he explains, "who are you, Minerva?" my name sounds different on his voice, it melts on the air and makes me want to hear it again.

"I don't seek power, Sir." I confess, and I leave the mask on the bar again to take my new shot of firewhisky.

"What is it that you want, then?" he asks before having his drink too.

"Freedom," I say, and I look at him, and there I find something on his dark eyes, something on the way he stares at me, that makes me feel he understands. I realize now that I didn't talk to him directly, but when I'm about to repeat my answer, he speaks.

"I can give you the freedom you need, Minerva," he says, and he comes down from the stool and stands in front of me.

"What?" I mutter, suddenly getting my situation at this point, "I... I didn't... I..." I clear my throat, trying to regain my temper, "Wouldn't you prefer a more experience witch to please you, Sir.?"

"Maybe," he replies, "but you're a quick learner," he offers me his hand, and for the third time that night, I hesitate.

* * *

Upstairs there is a long corridor with numbered doors; we go into room 57.

Behind the door there is hidden a very fancy suite with a nice bed dressed in red sheets and dozens of candles lighting every corner. At this point it hits me that I'm about to have sex with a stranger and the idea of running away passes through my mind.

"Having second thoughts?" he asks. He's standing in the middle of the room while I have stayed next to the door.

"No," I say, "No, Sir," I correct myself, "I was just thinking that I don't know your name, yet, Sir."

"That's because you don't need to," he replies.

"But you do know mine," I reply, and by his look I know I've done something wrong..

He walks towards me, and I fear that he's going to do something. I reach for my wand instinctively, but he just stands in front of me, so close that I can hear his respiration under the mask he's still wearing.

"Take your shoes off," he says, or better said, he orders, very calmly but firmly and I obey; I don't know why, but I do.

As I bend over to undress my feet, he walks to the bed and sits on the edge.

"Come," he says when I'm done. I walk towards him, half scared, half excited about what will come next, and I stand in front of him, trying to remember the protagonist of the story I read and the other girls I saw downstairs, "kneel down," he instructs, and I do, without hesitation.

When my knees touch the ground I look at him and he bends towards me and corrects my position. My bottom is now sitting on my ankles, my back very still and my hands resting on my tights.

"This is how you'll sit if I tell you to kneel down," he says, "understood?"

"Yes, Sir.," I reply, and now I feel more excited than frightened.

"Now, let's discuss the basics," he says, "the first thing you must know is that you don't have to do anything you really don't want to," he explains, "you must feel comfortable with this, alright?"

"Yes, Sir.," I answer.

"As a submissive, you must follow some rules," he continued, "you already know two of them: you must always speak directly and respectfully to your master; and you must always obey him," he said, "now you will learn the third: disrespect and disobedience must be punished," as he says this last word, fear makes me forget about the excitement I felt a moment ago.

"Punished, Sir.?"

"Yes, you talked to me disrespectfully and now you will be punished," he stands up and walks around me. I don't move.

"Bend over the bed," he says, "your knees on the ground," he adds, and I do as I'm told, wondering what my punishment will be.

Half my body lies on the red sheets when he comes to me and corrects my position again. Grabbing my wrists, he takes my arms to my back and then presses me against the mattress so my belly feels the corner of the bed right under the leather belt I'm wearing.

He says nothing, but I feel the skirt of my dress being rolled up, and he brings the fabric to my hands to hold it. My bottom is now only covered by my lace knickers and when I feel his hands go around my waist, I think he's going to pull them down, but he doesn't. Instead, he undoes my belt and takes it off.

The good loose sensation on my waist distracts me from previewing what is coming and all of a sudden I am surprised by the leather slashing my skin.

It is so unexpected that I can't even manage to yell, I do, though, feel some tears fill the corners of my eyes when my body becomes aware of the pain; a very sudden pain that, as it lowers, becomes strangely pleasant.

"Are you alright?" he asks, and I wonder if he was maybe expecting some kind of review during the short moment of silence.

"I am," I say, "Sir.," I haven't moved an inch.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asks, and I wonder if it's some kind of tricky question, if I should give some kind of right answer.

"Not really, Sir.," I reply, choosing honesty.

"But, could you endure more?" he asks, and now I get the trick.

"I could, Sir.," I answer, and getting a stronger hold of the skirt with my hands behind my back, I prepare myself for the next hit.

...

My ass is throbbing, probably red and maybe even bleeding; my hands are sore from grabbing the fabric of my skirt so strongly and tears are running down my cheeks; but my mind is empty. Empty of ghosts, of bad memories, of everything to do with the war we've passed. My mind is blank and I feel free.

Suddenly he stops, and I stay in place as the pain lowers and that odd pleasure invades my body again, this time more intensely.

I feel his hand on my bruised skin and I shiver. As he caresses me, his touch awakens a sudden desire on my body; and when his fingers go under my knickers, a moan escapes my lips.

"Stand up," he says, and I notice him moving aside. I open my hands and let my skirt cover my nudity and then I slowly sit up on my knees before standing up.

My arms, my legs and specially my ass are very sore; but as my muscles get used to this new position I become aware of a different feeling between my legs, some sort of magic, of spell that feels like an invisible finger rubbing my clitoris.

I want to ask, but I fear my mouth might betray me and I don't want to be punished again. So I just look at him.

He's still wearing his silver mask and he's watching at me through it's little round holes. On his left hand he holds my leather belt, the one he's used to spank me, and he makes it swing on the air.

"Take your clothes off," he orders and I obey.

Slowly I unbutton the upper part of my dress and remove my sleeves. When the dress falls on my feet, I remember my wand is in its pocket, but I quickly convince myself that I won't need it. Once I'm completely nude, he walks around me and I wonder if he likes what he sees. My body is not twenty years old any more, my skin is not smooth, my breasts are not firm and I am practically bones since the war ended.

"Come," he says, and he offers me his hand, just like he did down at the bar. I take it, and he walks me to the bed. At every step I do, the intensity of the spell he's done on me increases more and more.

He makes me lay down, my head resting on the pillow, my body still on the center of the mattress; and takes my hands over my head, tying them down to the headboard using my belt.

He sits astride on me and I see him take his wand out of his pocket. He whispers some words and a black handkerchief appears on his hand. He uses the cloth to cover my eyes and, at this point, restrained, blindfolded and assaulted by some spell I can't control, I feel completely powerless.

I notice the mattress being freed of his weight and I instinctively try to get free, but that only empowers more the magic he's used on me and soon I crave for an orgasm that doesn't come.

I sink my feet in the sheets, fighting the continued rise of pleasure that invades me. I need it to stop, I want it to stop.

"Please," I beg, "Sir.," I say, "Master."

He comes to me, I feel him sitting on the bed, I hear his breathing.

"What?" he asks.

"Make it stop, please, Sir."

"Not yet," he says.

"Please," I insist, "I can't stand it anymore, Sir."

"Of course you can," I feel his hand caressing my upper arm and going down to my breasts, and then drawing circles on my belly as my entire body is throbbing in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Please, Sir," I beg, "let me come. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" he repeats, and I regret having said that.

"Yes, Sir."

"That is a dangerous deal to make," he says, "but since this is your first time, I will only ask you for a kiss." I feel relieved, happy that he hasn't taken advantage of my weakness.

He moves his hand to my chin, and he holds it still as he bends over me and places his lips on mine. He has removed his mask and I wonder if that's the reason he blindfolded me. His lips still taste of the firewhiskey we shared before. It's not a brief kiss, but it's not passionate either. I've had better kisses, but I've never been kissed while being in complete ecstasy.

As soon as his lips leave mine, I feel freed from the spell and the throbbing stops suddenly, too suddenly. Immediately, I feel his hand between my legs and he helps me reach that point when your eyes go blank and your mind is emptied and your body is taken away for an instant that seems to last an eternity.

...

When I am back to my senses, I feel his hands untying the knot of the handkerchief and the light of the room blinds me for a moment. He's sitting besides me and he's wearing his mask again.

"How are you feeling?" he asks as he lets me free from my leather belt too.

"Good," I say, "I'm feeling really good, Sir."

"Did you found that freedom you were looking for?" he asks.

"I did, Sir," I reply, "for a moment, I certainly did."

"I'm glad," he stand up, "it was a pleasure helping you,  _Profes-_  Minerva."

"Professor?" I never told him I was a teacher, which could only mean… "You know me," I say horrified, "who are you?"

"You don't need to know," he says again, and he walks to the door, "goodbye,  _Professor McGonagall_ ," he says, and after that he leaves and I am left alone, in shock, in that room, naked, wondering who my mysterious master was.

.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. A hell of a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following week after her encounter with the mysterious master Minerva tries to find out who he is.

**A hell of a week**

**.**

* * *

"There was a man in black clothes, wearing a silver mask. He had black hair and dark eyes; and left just a moment ago. Who was him?" I ask to the big lady behind the counter in the lobby.

"I'm really sorry, ma'am," she says, "but privacy is our only policy."

I am too tired to start an argument with the poor lady so I wait for the shirtless man to bring me my cloak and I leave.

It's past midnight when I cross the gates of the school. It was starting to snow when I left this afternoon and now everything is covered in a white blanket that shines under the light of the full moon. I must admit it's beautiful.

As I cross the grounds of the castle I get lost in my thoughts. I've been spanked, tied up and blindfolded, fucked by the skillful hands of a man who I believed a stranger, but who's not...

Shame. That's what I think I should be feeling right now, but don't. Why would I be ashamed of something that has made me feel so good?

Fear. That's what I do feel. The man behind the mask frightens me right now more than anyone I could have encountered during the war. Who is him? Where?

Finally in my rooms, I get rid of the dress and the belt, put my slip on and go under the sheets. My bottom is still sore, but I fall asleep quickly and for the first night in weeks I have no nightmares haunting me.

* * *

On Monday my weekly routine begins again and I hope it will help me forget the weekend. Obviously, I'm wrong.

During the meal times, I find myself looking around the male staff, trying to recognize his dark eyes on the face of any of my colleagues, fortunately, I don't, but when I'm back to my rooms at night I realize it only means he could be anyone, anywhere. Before going to bed, I open a bottle of my favorite gillywater brand and pour myself a glass.

...

On Tuesday it occurs to me that maybe he's one of the Order members. Black, for instance, could easily fit on the description of my mysterious master, if it wasn't because he was in jail.

It's been two months and I still can't believe he could betray Potter the way he did. Those boys were inseparable when I had them in Gryffindor and now... Poor Lily. If she knew her dear son has been left with her hatred muggle sister… I haven't been able to take that baby out of my mind. Poor Harry. I need a drink.

...

I spent Wednesday afternoon in the library going through some old yearbooks. He called me 'professor', so he must be one of my former students. I hope pictures will help me remember, but I soon learn what a bad idea it was when I open the 1970-71 yearbook and find young Frank Longbottom smiling at me. Oh, Frank. I should owl Augusta. The last time I spoke to her was when we caught the Lestranges, but with Moody being hurt and all, it's been almost three weeks.

I go back to my room, take a parchment, a quill, some ink and the bottle of gillywater I opened on Monday and start writing. I hope she's handling fine with her grandson.

...

On Thursday I decide to keep myself busy, so once I'm done checking essays and preparing classes I start cleaning. After tidying my desk and reorganizing my bookshelves it comes the turn of my closet. While emptying the drawers, I come around my leather belt, the one I wore to La Maison de la Soumission, the one he used to punish me, to tie me up to the bed. The memory of that night makes me wet and I end up masturbating under my sheets.

Later, I pour what's left of the gillywater into a glass and wonder if I'm ever going to find out the identity of my mysterious master.

...

Friday finally puts an end to this hell of a week I've been having. I only have classes on the morning so, after having lunch in the great hall I go to London.

Alastor is still in the hospital, and he will be staying for at least two more weeks. Seeing him missing one leg is painful, but I've arranged everything so the Auror Department pays for the best orthopedic leg in the market. They didn't want to because he was injured in a mission for the Order, not for the Ministry; fortunately I know how to move strings when it's necessary.

Two short knocks, one long, two short and he lets me in.

"I knew it was you," he says, "nobody else remembers to use the password."

"I've seen what you do to intruders," I say, taking my cloak off and hanging it on the wall, "I'm not willing to risk it."

We like joking around, but we rarely laugh; not aloud, at least. We know people think it's because we take life too seriously, but it's not that. Alastor says it's because we have suffered too much and there's no laugh left inside of us. I like to agree.

He moves to one side of the bed to make some place for me and I sit down facing him.

"How are you doing?" I ask, arranging the pillows so he can sit up properly.

"Fine," he replies, "they take really good care of me in here," he adds, "how's been your week?" he asks.

"Like always," I say, "classes, essays, meetings…"

"You should try to have fun, Minerva," he takes my hand, "the war is finished and you need a life outside of that castle. Find a hobby," he says, "find a man, Minerva."

"Are you hitting on me,  _Mr. Moody_?" I joke, because even to him I cannot tell the kind of hobby I've found, the kind of man I've met.

"No,  _Mrs. McGonagall_ , I gave up a long time ago," he replies, with half a smile on his face.

"What about a chess game?" I ask, trying to cut the tension we've build between us.

"Only if you've brought me a good poison," he says, and I point with my wand to my cloak, hanging on the wall, and a firewhiskey bottle comes flying to us.

...

I end up spending the night in the hospital. It's hard to say goodbye when you're having a good time, and I always enjoy myself with Alastor. We finished Hogwarts the same year, we worked together in the Ministry for some time, and we fought side by side against  _You-Know-Who_  for the Order. We are good friends. I know he'd like us to be something else, I am not that bind, and I would love that too - things would be a lot easier - but I don't feel that way.

* * *

I apparate in Hogsmeade and start walking to the school. I'm not out of the town yet when a voice stops me.

"Minerva," it says, and I turn around to find the Headmaster walking towards me on the snow.

"Good morning, Albus," I greet him.

"I didn't expect to find you here," he offers me his arm and I gently rest a hand on it as we start walking together.

"I spent the night with Alastor," I explain, only because I know he won't get any wrong conclusions.

"I hope he's fine," he says.

"He is," I assure, "I guess you're coming back from the Ministry," I say, "How did the trial go?"

"Better than expected, my dear," he replies, "they have agreed to my proposition and he won't have to go to Azkaban. He'll remain free under my responsibility."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Albus."

"I do," he assures, "I trust him completely," he adds, "that's why I've arranged everything for him to come back to Hogwarts."

"How?" I wonder.

"I'll make him Slughorn's apprentice. He wants to retire after this year so we would be needing a replacement anyway after the summer," Dumbledore explains, "this way, we save us the job to find one".

"Do you think that's a good idea, Albus?" I ask, "He's still a former Death Eater."

"He just made one wrong choice," he says, "but he's a good boy," he insists, "you do remember him from his student years, don't you Minerva?"

"Vaguely," I admit as we arrive to the gates of the school.

"Well, you'll be able to see it with your eyes this afternoon."

"This afternoon?!" I exclaim.

"Yes. I will be here to welcome him when he arrives after lunch time, but then I will need you to walk him around. I'm expected back in the Ministry at six o'clock so I can't do it myself, and Slughorn is spending the weekend with his family, so there's only you left," he explains, "you don't mind, do you my dear?"

"Of course not," I lie. The last thing I want to be doing this afternoon is babysitting a former student around the castle, specially one that became a Death Eater; but I can't say no to Albus.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Introduction to Mastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn the story of Severus Snape from his point of view.

**Introduction to mastery**

**.  
**

* * *

I trust very little Dumbledore's words when he says I have nothing to worry about. I have killed innocent people. I have tortured innocent people. I was, I am and I will always be ,to the eyes of magic justice, a Death Eater; and he will not make me believe the opposite.

The Ministry is eager to show the wizarding community that they have everything under control, they need to regain the trust of people and we - the very few that are standing in trial during these weeks - have to pay for our own crimes and the ones committed by those who are still hiding or have been able to buy their freedom.

I know enough names to give example of both, names nobody else would dare to point at, but they are of little help to me, because I used what could have been my ticket to freedom even before the Dark Lord was defeated. I gave Dumbledore all the information he wanted, I betrayed my Master and those who I considered my friends in exchange for one only life: Lily's; and he failed to protect her.

That's why it's hard for me to believe Dumbledore has any power to help me, that's why I've gotten used to the idea that I will spent the rest of my days in Azkaban, that's why I'm unable to show any emotion when I learn I won't.

...

"You'll stay in probation under my responsibility for the next ten years," he explains to me as we walk our way out of the subterranean halls of the Ministry, "to make it easier, you will come to Hogwarts," he says, "I know it's not where you'd like to be, but it's better than Azkaban."

"I don't need your charity," I mutter as we enter the elevator.

"It's not charity I'm giving you, Severus," he replies, "it's a job, a home, a life."

"A job?" I question.

"As a professor," he says, "I'm sure you have a lot to offer to the new generations, my boy."

The elevator doors open but I don't come out. Me, a teacher? A Hogwarts professor?

"I guess I am good on the Dark Arts subject," I say.

"Well," he extends that word, probably thinking about a nice way to reject that idea, "there's no vacancy on that field yet," he says, "but Professor Slughorn is retiring soon and I thought you could occupy his place next year."

"Potions?" I spit.

"Yes," he says, "I noticed you had your own laboratory in your house when I visited you, and when I checked your NEWTs marks I saw they were excellent," he explained, "I thought you'd find my proposition suitable."

"Well, yes sir," I say, "but it is one thing to brew some potions for my own and another to teach a bunch of kids how to do it. I wouldn't know how to start."

"That's why I want you to move to the Castle right away," he says, "you'll be Horace's apprentice for the rest of the term, work hand in hand with him to get used to the job."

"Do I have a choice?" I ask, thinking of how much I despised that man when I was a student.

"Not unless you want to go back to the court on your own," he says with that ability of his to hide threats behind the sweet tone of his voice.

* * *

Later I'm at home, going through bookshelves, drawers and closets, wondering what I am supposed to take with me and what not. I know I don't need to pack anything from my laboratory because Hogwarts has its own labs and they are better equipped; I'd like to take with me my entire library, but I guess I won't have place in my rooms for so many books, so I end up putting in my old trunk only those that I think could be useful. Clothes are an easier choice to make; when I'm done taking the essentials, the only thing left in my closet is a box resting in a corner.

I haven't opened it in a long time, the things I keep in it would distress the majority of people, but not everyone.

…

It was my last year at Hogwarts. During the summer I had came across some magazines hidden in my father's room. They were porn. I had already seen some of those before, my roommates brought them from home, and even though they never shared them with me, I could sometimes get a glimpse of the naked women moving sensually in the pictures, and wouldn't understand what was so interesting of them.

The photographs of my father's magazines didn't move, but they awoke in me a lot more interest. These ones showed women being tied up, kneeling in front of a man or another woman, being spanked or flogged... Sometimes there were short stories about these submissive women and I would go into the bathroom in the middle of the night to read them and masturbate myself as I imagined I was their master.

When I went back to school that year I brought a few of those magazines with me. One morning, one of my classmates found one and showed it around saying it was mine. I thought they'd make fun of me, that they would think I was a weirdo... but they liked the pictures, they laughed at the girls on them and commented their bodies as if they were like the women on the other magazines; but they weren't, not to me.

That same day I received a note:  _Meet me in the prefect's bathrooms at 10 o'clock_. It had no signature but it was a beautiful handwriting, surely from a girl, and curiosity made me attend the date.

"You came," her voice said after I closed the door. She was tall, brunette, with round tights and wearing a Slytherin uniform, but I didn't know her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The magazine the boys had this morning," she said, her hand suddenly caressing my chest, "was it really yours?"

"Yes," I answered, distressed by her touch, "who are you?" I insisted.

Cristine, that was her name. She was a sixth year student and my first submissive. We would meet in the prefect's bathroom or the owlery at night. At the beginning she would guide me, tell me what she wanted me to do or say. I didn't understand why pain excited her so much, but it was beautiful to see the reaction of her body or the changes on her face and knowing I was responsible for that.I never felt in love with her, and I don't think she did either. I just liked having her in my power, control her, being  _Master_  of her body in a way I would never be of Lily's. Her own reasons didn't interest me.

* * *

Because I'm bringing too many luggage with me I decide to take the Express to Hogsmeade. Maybe there's also a little nostalgia involved in the choice, but I don't give it a deeper thought.

The train is almost empty, peaceful… and I realize I could be enjoying this journey a lot better if I wasn't thinking of Dumbledore, and the fact that I owe him my 'freedom, and the promise I made him and must keep, and Slughorn, and how I despised his teaching ways, and having to work with him for the next months… I shake my head, trying to drive all this thoughts away and thinking of anything else, and an image of Professor McGonagall bended over the professor's table in the Great Hall as I flog her ass with that thick leather belt of hers suddenly flashes in my mind.

…

Last Saturday it was my birthday and, since there was still a possibility that I would end up in Azkaban in a few days, I decided to give myself a treat going back to  _La Maison de la Soumission_ , where I hadn't been since I joined the Death Eaters. I needed to screw and torture any bitch I could find, specially since it would probably be my last fuck. I arrived early and sat on the couches, not many time later a woman came in and stayed at the bar. She was new, I could tell by the way she observed everything going on in the room, and because usual customers never wear the white free masks they give you, we prefer something more personal.

I tried to pay little attention to her, if she was a mistress I had no interest at all; so I continued looking around, but, somehow, I always ended up peeping her. She was not young, I could tell that, and she was too skinny for my liking; but she reminded me of someone, her hair bun, her stiff sitting position… at some point, my former transfiguration teacher came to my mind and as ridiculous as that possibility could sound, I changed my seat to be closer to the mysterious woman. Suddenly the resemblance became undeniable. It had to be her.

My guess was confirmed when she got free from her mask for a moment. There she was, my former Professor McGonagall, sitting at the bar of  _La Maison de la Soumission_ , with her face unveiled.

I approached her with no intention of taking her upstairs, I just wanted to tease her, to find out what she was doing there. She had been my professor, it had to be wrong in some manner; but as we spoke, she became just a woman to my eyes, a grown gorgeous woman in need of freedom.

I knew exactly what kind of  _freedom_  she was talking about. She was running away from her own self, she needed to become someone else, just like I do when I act as a master. Looking at her eyes I understood I could give her what she needed.

* * *

As I wait for Dumbledore to meet me at the gates, looking at the view of the school covered by a snow blanket, I can't help but think she's somewhere in that Castle, needing me just as much as I need her.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Mr Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has arrived to Hogwarts and Minerva is in charge to walk him around. Will she realize who he is?

**Mr. Snape**

* * *

As I head to the dungeons I try to gather my memories on young Severus Snape. He was one of these boys who sits alone, silently, and you would forget that he is in your class if it wasn't because of his excellent marks. I also remember him getting in trouble with some of my Gryffindors a few times, but I must admit that Black, Potter and their friends were the ones responsible many of these times. What can I say, they were kids. He was a Slytherin but that is no excuse for joining the Death Eaters.

I wonder why he chose to betray them. A lot of them had a very convenient change of heart during the last months of the war, but Mr. Snape is the only one I know to receive such good treat from Albus. Whatever it is he did to gain the trust of our Headmaster, I ignore it; and I imagine I wouldn't even know the little I do about this matter if it wasn't because Dumbledore thought I could move strings in the Ministry in behalf of his young friend. I did try, but I don't think I was of much help, that's why I ended up telling Albus that maybe by offering his own persona as guardian of the accused, the Wizengamot would see he really believed on the boy deserving a second chance, because they did have him in great estima. It was a risk and I hoped he wouldn't do it, but as usually, he didn't stop to think.

I knock twice and wait. When the door opens, a tall man stands in front of me, he has black hair and his dark stare disturbs me. I have the feeling of having seen these eyes before, not in my classroom, but somewhere else.

"Good afternoon," he says, and I try to reply but his voice... it's not the one of a young boy anymore, it's deep, and strong, and I am sure of having heard it before, "Professor Dumbledore said somebody would come to show me around the school," he adds, to fill my silence, I guess.

"Yes, Sir.," I say, my mind is betraying me, I shake my head and repeat, "I mean, indeed, Mr. Snape. I'm Professor McGonagall."

"I know who you are," he replies, his tone, paused but clear, and his stare, dark but confident, make it difficult for me to keep my temper, "I attended Hogwarts not many years ago."

"That's right," I mutter and I feel stupid. I'm standing in front of a former Death Eater, I must not show any discomfort and act professional. I correct my posture and breathe deeply as I remind myself that he was once a student of mine, "follow me, Mr. Snape."

...

After a tour around the main areas of the school, I take him to the professor's lounge. When we arrive we see Pomona coming out.

"Oh, hi Minerva," she salutes.

"Hello, Pomona," I say, "this is Mr. Snape, he'll be assisting Horace for the rest of the term," I turn to him and add, "Mr. Snape, you do remember professor Sprout from your herbology classes, don't you?"

"I do," he says, and he salutes her with a polite vow, "it's nice seeing you again, professor," he hadn't talked during our journey around the castle and listening to his voice aloud, so close, disturbs me again. Why does it have this effect on me? Where have I heard it before?

Pomona leaves after saying our goodbyes and we go into the lounge. The room is empty. I walk directly to the large blackboard in the wall not caring to check if Mr. Snape is following.

"Here are all our timetables," I say, "since you're here in condition of an apprentice, your name will not appear on the board. All you have to do is follow Slughorn's classes," I explain, "check for any main changes every day after breakfast time. All last minute changes made by the professors must be told to me or the Headmaster with two hours time," I add, "I'm telling this to you because my guess is that Slughorn will have you doing his dirty work for the next weeks."

"I'm used to that," he startles me. He's standing right behind me and his voice tickles my ear and causes my body to shiver.

Control yourself, Minerva, I say to myself and I walk away to the files' drawers and start looking for something. I go back to him with some papers.

" As you know very well, the House points system is one of the ways the professors have to reward or punish the students for their merits or mistakes in the school. Here you will find everything explained with detail, along with a suggestion list of the amount of points to give or take in different situations," I hand him all the papers and add, "you won't have the power to do this yet, but I'd recommend you to get used to the system before you are made professor."

"I'll do it," he assures.

"Good. I think there's nothing more to show you," I say, and I head to the door, his steps sounding behind mine, "if you have any doubt you'll find me in my office," I add, "do you think you'll find your way back to your rooms?"

"I won't get lost," he answers as we stand in the corridor.

"Good. In that case," I really want to go to my rooms and bury myself under the paperwork that's waiting me, "I'll see you in the Great Hall at dinner time."

"Of course," he says, "goodbye, Professor McGonagall."

Those words. I've already listened to that voice saying them, saying my name. Suddenly my thoughts are taken to the fancy room of La Maison and I see the man in the silver mask standing at the door, looking at me with those dark eyes of him and saying those exact same words: Goodbye, Professor McGonagall.

It's him! No, it can't be him. It's his voice! No. They are his eyes! No, they're not.

I'm confused. I've spent the week trying to learn the identity of that man and now I must be seeing him everywhere. That's what's happening. It can't be him. He's a student of mine - was a student -, a Death Eater - former Death Eater.

A coughing brings me back to the present moment. He's staring at me.

"Are you alright, professor?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply, quitely rude, "I am alright, Mr. Snape."

"See you at dinner time, then," he says and I watch him turn around and walk away.

The resemblance is unquestionably, but he's not my mysterious master. If he was, he would have said something, wouldn't him?

* * *

When I'm done with the paperwork, I try reading, I try checking essays and even tidying up, but nothing helps me distract my mind from the new occupant of the castle.

Have I gone mad? Am I so obsessed with finding that man who spanked me and tied me up that I am willing to believe this Mr. Snape is him?

For the first time since all this started, I feel ashamed.

...

At the Great Hall I find myself staring at Slughorn's new assistant several times, looking for any characteristic that helps me deny the evident: Severus Snape is the man in the silvery mask. Even the way he holds his glass during dinner, the way he brings it to his mouth, are the same.

With no doubt that I have finally found my mysterious master, I now wonder why he hasn't come up straight to me. Does he have some kind of plan? Was it a coincidence that we met that night? Did he knew he would be here one week later?

"Minerva, dear, you're not eating anything," says Dumbledore waking me up from my thoughts.

"What?" I ask.

"Your food, is anything wrong with it?" he questions and I look down at my plate, which I have barely touched.

"Albus," I say, "may I ask you something as a friend request and get an honest answer?" I expect no success, but if I don't get some answers I won't be able to sleep tonight.

"I don't see why not," he says, "I'm the one always asking things from you."

"What makes you trust Mr. Snape?" I lower my voice so nobody else but him hears me and I notice his eyes looking at the other side of the table, where the potioneer apprentice sits, for a brief moment.

"Minerva, I wouldn't like to seem disloyal to our friendship," he says, "but that is meant to stay between me and Severus," he explains, "I hope you understand."

"Of course," I reply and I stand up, "if you excuse me," and I leave to my private rooms, hoping to find some piece and maybe have some rest.

* * *

When the door knocks, only a few minutes after getting to my rooms, I want to believe it's Albus having changed his mind and finally determined to tell what is the matter with the Snape boy; but it's not him. It's the Snape boy himself who I find standing in the corridor with a tray of food on his hands and that stare that disturbs me on his eyes.

"You should eat," he says, handing me the tray with my barely untouched plate, some bread and a bowl of strawberries.

What's the meaning of this? What is he doing up here? Why is he bringing me food?

I take the tray and walk back inside to leave it on my desk before going back to him, but when I turn around I see he's already standing in my office and the door is closed. Before I can question the situation or say anything, he speaks:

"Professor," he says, "I'd like it if we could talk about something," is he going to tell me now? "could we go into your sitting room, please?" he asks, but he doesn't wait for me to invite him in, he grabs the tray from my desk and walks in. I follow him.

He looks around like studying the room and leaves the tray on the table. He gestures me to sit down and even pulls the chair back for me. I do it and he sits as well.

We stay in silence for a long while, studying each other's eyes.

"Eat, professor," he says, "I don't mind," he adds.

"You said you wanted to talk," I don't know where or how I regain my temper, but I do.

"I do," he said, "but I won't if I don't see you eating something before," he adds, "please."

I look down at my plate. I am hungry, but I am so distressed that I don't think I can put anything into my stomach. I take my fork and pinch the piece of meat I had already cut in the Great Hall but I leave it back on the plate.

"What is it that you want, Mr. Snape?" my heart is pounding, I don't know if I should or not trust the man in front of me, but I don't fear him and I won't let him believe I do for any reason.

"I'd like to become your Master," he says, as if he was asking me for a glass of water.

"I'm sorry, should I be flattered by that?"

"I know you recognized me, Minerva," he says and my eyes open widely, "and I know you enjoyed what we did."

"Mr. Snape," I reply, putting all my effort on keeping my composure as the words escape my mouth, "I don't know what you're talking about, but you should remember that as we are in the school you must pay me some respect."

I watch him listen to every word I say without even blinking and the following silence indicates that he's preparing a proper answer.

"Very well, professor," he says, "I thought that since we were grown adults and going to work together we could negotiate some kind of agreement so we both got our needs satisfied. Obviously I misunderstood, I apologize," he stands up to leave, I don't, "you don't need to worry about my secrecy, nobody will ever learn about your one night adventure, but" he stops, holding the door handle on his hand, "if you ever change your mind," he says, "you'll find me in my office."

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 


	5. No chance at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every body learns about Severus' past and they're giving him a hard time adapting tot he school, except for Minerva.

**No chance at all**

**.**

* * *

I don't eat or sleep in the entire night and on the morning I have to oblige myself to go downstairs for breakfast so I don't have anyone - Rolanda, mainly - bursting at my door checking if I'm alright.

Now that I'm done with my mysterious master problem, I want to go back to my daily routine of work, work and more work. I have a lot of classes to organize and owls to send and Sunday it's the better day to have this done.

...

"Minerva," the Headmaster calls me before I turn the corner and I turn around to see him coming with a bunch of newspapers on his hands, "we might have a little problem," he says and he hands me one of the copies of today's Daily Prophet opened by the page he was reading.

"I told you this could happen, Albus," I say giving him a stern look, "and we don't have a problem, you do."

"But you're going to help me, aren't you?" he asks, and for a slight little moment I wish he wasn't my boss and friend so I could just yell and leave like an upset child. He puts me out of my nerves.

"Help you how?" I wonder, making a big effort to stay calm.

"I'm taking all the papers that are being sent to the school before anybody reads them," he explains with such confidence on his plan, that it sounds almost good.

"Even if you could do that," I let go a sigh, "I'm afraid you're already late," I say, "Filius likes to read his copy before coming down to breakfast so he has something to argue about with Horace, and I don't think you have gone into his rooms to steal his paper."

"Horace is gone for the weekend," he replies.

"You're right, but Filius is a man of habits," having said that, Dumbledore rushes down the hall with big steps and I continue my way with the copy of the Prophet on my hands.

Apparently, some reporter called Skeeper has decided it will be good for people to know which Death Eaters had been spared from ending in Azkaban and, not only has she written a full article about the crimes they have been accused but not condemned for, she has also included a list of names with photographs among which there is one of our young new occupant of the school.

Dumbledore thought he could keep this information from the staff and specially from the children for some time, but now everybody will know, the parents will learn and he will receive dozens of owls asking for explanations, that I will have to reply.

…

Conversation during breakfast is absent in the professor's table this morning. For the moment, the children seem to ignore the news, since I don't spot anyone peeking at Mr. Snape. He sits on his chair, drinking his tea and having small bites of his toast, with a copy of the paper next to his plate, reading with a nonchalant attitude, as if he wasn't mentioned in the article.

How does he do it? How can he keep his temper so cool at a moment like this? Isn't he upset or angry?

Suddenly my memory is taken back to the room of La Maison again, and I remember that moment when I forgot to be respectful and I thought he would hit me, but instead he spoke calmly.

I wonder what he's thinking right now. I bet he imagines himself spanking Rita Skeeter with the belt of her dress. Suddenly, he raises his eyes from the paper and glances at me. Something in his look tells me it's not exactly the reporter lady the one in his fantasy and I blush. Alright, maybe I'm not really done with my mysterious master problem.

* * *

After breakfast, Albus has the genius idea of summoning a last minute staff meeting to discuss the Death-Eater-in-the-school issue with everyone. After two very long hours, our dear Headmaster is able to convince everyone that Mr. Snape deserves a second chance with a speech I pay very little attention to. I do hear, though, something about our school founders, honour and Every Flavour Beans. All a bunch of meaningless words that prevent a riot within the school, but which will be of little help against the parents.

"That's why we'll go a step ahead and will owl every parent and member of the board before the news are spread," he says to me when I speak to him after the meeting.

"When you say we…" I mutter trying not to show my distress, "you mean me, right?"

"I'm sorry, my dear," he apologizes, "I must go talk to Millicent so I know we have her support on this."

"You won't find Millie in the Ministry on a Sunday afternoon, Albus," I remind him.

"I know, that's why I'm going to her house," he says it in a tone that sounds almost like an apology.

"It's alright, Albus, we saw each other during Christmas," I said, "we're in good terms."

"I'm glad," he replies, "well, then, I leave the school on your hands," that's his way of saying goodbye, a phrase I heard day after day during the war, while he handled the Order as I managed Hogwarts, and which I hoped to hear less often afterwards; but it's been an entire term and things have yet to change.

...

Once in my office, I grab a bunch of parchments and use a copying spell - one of Filius' greatest tricks - so whatever I write down on one paper is immediately copied to the others. This way I only have to think of two texts, one for the parents, explaining them that Mr. Snape presence in our school will not affect the safety of Hogwarts; and one for the board, telling them the importance of being an example for the community by giving a second chance to a former Death Eater who has learnt of his mistakes.

I don't believe what I've written. How can I be sure that he means no danger for the school when I'm yet to decide if he means it for me? How can I talk sincerely about giving second chances, when I didn't even give him a first one yesterday? He'd been watching me during dinner, he'd noticed I'd barely touched my plate so he brought me food and used it as an excuse to corner me in my own rooms. I wonder if he really thought I would say yes, if he imagined I would take my clothes and kneel in front of him again as if we were in that damn place I can't take out of my mind.

I leave my rooms. I must sent this letters right away and the walk to the owlery might help me keep Mr. Snape away from my thoughts for a while.

I try to think of Albus. He must be at the Bagnold's house right now, sitting on their beautiful french couch and drinking a lemon sorbet after having rejected their tea offer.

Mr. Bagnold is a retired auror, the same age of Dumbledore, a man of old manners who divides his time between cigars and his wife. This would be Millicent Bagnold, not much younger, also a former auror, our current Minister of Magic and my mother's sister.

Aunt Millie had always been my role model when I was growing up, she was confident, brave and powerful, but never neglected her beauty and delicacy as a woman. I wanted to be like her and both mother and Millie were very proud of me when I became an auror. It had always been my goal, but once I achieved it, I felt unhappy so I took the decision to quit. Millie could not have been any more disappointed. She was the Head of Department at that moment and took the whole thing very personal. She accused me of being a deserter and not only banned me from returning to the ministry, but also from her life.

The next time we met was years later, at my mother's funeral, and there we agreed that we were family and should stay in good terms. Things have never gone back to how they were but we can stand each others presence, I'm here when she needs me and I know she's there when I do. Merlin knows how useful this connection has been to the Order - most lately, to influence the Wizengamot into sparing someone from Azkaban. Of course Millicent disagreed on doing such thing, but that was after I asked, following Dumbledore's petition. The only thing I've ever asked my aunt to help me with for my own privilege, was to make the Auror Department pay for the expensive orthopedic leg that Alastor will be receiving this week.

Albus knows all this and that's why he was so apologetic about going to Millicent's house on his own. I couldn't care less.

...

After having sent the twelve letters to the board members, and the four-hundred and twenty-seven letters to the parents, divided and organized by twenty different zones of England so I can give a bunch to each owl and not only a single letter; I return to my office, intending to do now my own paperwork, but failing at it and falling asleep on my desk.

* * *

The fact that I start the week waking up with my right arm stained with ink might be an indicator that this is not going to be any easier than the previous. When I arrive to the Great Hall, my suspicions are confirmed.

"What do you mean it was a sudden decision?" I hear Slughorn asking to the Headmaster in a louder voice than he would usually use, "You don't go around giving internships to Death Eaters all of a sudden," he kept yelling, "and even less, appointing them to me and not someone else."

"Horace, I assure you that Mr. Snape…" Dumbledore tried to calm him down. They are standing at the top of the staircase and haven't seen me yet.

"No!" the professor interrupted, "I don't care how good his marks were in potions, you have put him into my class because I was the one missing during the meeting."

Not willing to enter in their heat up conversation I try to surpass them without being noticed by taking my animagus form and it works.

...

During breakfast the tension is noticeable in the professor's table. Albus speech did maybe calm the nerves of my colleagues down, but it certainly did not make them forget the fact that they are now sharing their meals with a murderer and a torturer. The thought makes me realize that at least I am the only one in the table who knows he's also a Master, a master in a field they all ignore. I blush and I close my eyes stupidly believing that this way nobody will notice my cheeks have turn red. When I open them back I notice he's staring at me from his lonely seat at the end of the table.

* * *

The rest of the week passes by with a different normality. I say different because it doesn't really happen anything extraordinary, but there are a few new 'normal' things like, for instance, the constant amount of owls that have been arriving from our alumnae parent's replying my letter; there is also this new expression on Horace's face that I can't tell if it's anger of fear or a mixture of both, but it never seems to leave his eyes; and then there's this new habit some of the professors have taken of leaving a room whenever Mr. Snape comes in.

I actually don't pay much attention to this last one until Thursday. I am at the professor's lounge, checking my 3rd year essays on solid to liquid transfiguration, hearing the different conversations going on around me like a music I'm used to listen to, when suddenly there's a deep silence and everybody starts to pick up their things and leave. When I raise my head to see the reason of their rushing I see Mr. Snape has just come in. I don't move.

I study the expression on his face, with it's none, and I wonder if he's taking any satisfaccion on the behaviour of my colleagues.

"You don't have to stay," he says.

"I know," I reply, and I go back to my essays as he takes a seat opposite to me but at a safe distance.

For the next minutes, probably an hour or so, we say nothing and I have to fight myself not to peek at him. I wonder if he sense the same tension I do and for a moment I wish I had just left with the others and not stayed stubbornly as if I had to prove a point.

On a moment of weakness, I raise my eyes from the papers I'm grading and realize he's staring at me. I blush and he returns to his work. We repeat this action at least twice before I suggest a game of chess.

"Not my kind of game," he snaps before going back to his papers. I roll my eyes and breathe. He puts me down to my nerves. I make him out of my rooms and he responds nicely, but when I try to be nice to him he acts rudely.

"If you won," I say, putting my essays away and determined to get his attention, "I'll do anything you want," I dare him, knowing he will not let this opportunity pass by.

"Anything?" he asks. I got it.

"Yes, Sir," I say, making that last word sound funny to infuriate him, which I obviously can't do because he knows how to keep his temper.

"I thought I'd told about the danger of using that word around me," he says.

"I took the risk once," I say, "why wouldn't I take it twice?"

"Are you sure of this?" he asks, and he keeps staring at me like trying to make me retrieve, but I won't.

"Absolutely."

"Let's play, then," he says.

I use my wand to set the chess board on the table as he moves to the chair right in front of me and we start the game.

Every time I raise my look from the chess board I find him staring at me and I know he's thinking of that 'Anything' I said.

He's a really good chess player, I must admit; fortunately, I'm better. Suddenly I see the fruit of all those lectures from Alastor about strategy and thinking ahead. I let him think he's winning for the first twenty moves, after that I decide it's time to make sure my 'Anything' ends up on 'Nothing'.

After eighty-seven minutes of game I claim my victory.

He stands up silently. I think he's upset but instead he congratulates me.

"Well played, professor," he asks, and he points out: "you knew beforehand that I had a very little chance to win."

"No chance at all," I correct him before picking up my things and leave.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has disturbed Minerva and she goes to Severus, but not exactly looking for comfort.

**Ms. McGonagall**

**.**

* * *

I'm checking the essays on the consequences of love potions from professor Slughorn's fifth years when someone knocks my door. I cross the room knowing there's only two persons who would come visit me: the professor with more work for me to do; and Dumbledore, who knows what for this time.

I open the door with no interest at all on seeing any of those men, and I'm taken aback because it's not Slughorn, neither the Headmaster who is waiting in the hall, but Minerva McGonagall.

I've been in the school for three weeks now and this is the first time she comes down to the dungeons since that first day when she had to show me around the school.

She's wearing her tartan cloack and her eyes are red, as if she'd been crying, and I'm surprised by my own interest on what might have caused her tears.

"Can I help you, professor?" I say, not loosing my temper, once I recover from the shock of finding her at my door.

"May I come in?" she asks with such a low voice that I can barely listen to her.

I step aside and she enters my office. When I turn to her after closing the door her cloack is resting on one of the chairs and she's gazing at me.

"I don't want you to misunderstand," she says, now with a clearer voice, "this doesn't mean I've changed my mind," she stops, "I just need," she closes her eyes, probably stopping more tears; I feel her distress and decide to interrupt.

I walk closer and take her shaking hand with mine. She opens her eyes and looks at me with a mixture of fear, sorrow and a plea. She looks, at this moment, sexier than any other woman who has stand in front of me and my desire to possess her increases.

"Go inside," I say, letting go of her and walking back to my desk, pretending I'm returning to my work - Slughorn's work -, "you'll wait for me naked and on your knees."

She waits a moment, but I don't think she's hesitating, she's letting my comand sink in.

I watch her disappear behind the door of my private rooms and then I continue checking the essays. I'd be lying if I said the though of having a woman getting nacked at the other side of the wall doesn't distract me, or that it doesn't make me want to put my work aside to go directly to the other business I have in hands - I'm a man, and as strange as my sexual preferences might appear, my body have the same needs and responses as anyother -, but the waiting is part of the game.

...

She's left her clothes on the armchair and is kneeling down besides it. As I check her position I notice the same scars on her skin that I did the last time I saw her naked; war wounds, I guessed. I'm happy to see she remembered my indications from the first time, but she is still wearing her knickers and I wonder if it is a concious mistake or not; eitherway, I don't really mind. We'll make the most fun of it.

"Stand up, professor," I say, and she obeys.

"Please, Sir." she speaks, "don't call me professor," she asks.

"I'll call you whaterver I want," I say, "Ms. McGonagall," but I understand why calling her professor might make her feel uncomfortable, and I don't want that. "Now, take your knickers off, please."

She takes her hands to her waist and pulls the cotton fabric down her tights and it falls around her feet.

"Pick them up," I command, and I stay still as she bends over and takes the white knickers from the ground. I take them from her hands and at this moment she realizes she's in trouble.

"Follow me," I say, and without checking if she's coming or not behind me, I walk to my bedroom with her cotton underwear on my right hand. It's wet, and that is an indicator that the waiting did good to her. As I keep the door open for her I wonder what kind of scenarios she's imagined.

I indicate her to sit on the bottom of the bed and make her lay her back on the sheets. I leave her knickers on her belly so I have both my hands free, I take her right leg and raise it on the air, tying it down to the bed post by her ankle and then I repeat the process with her other leg. She's now completely exposed to me.

"Tell me, Ms. McGonagall, which were the first two rules of submission?" I ask.

"I must talk to my master directly and with respect, Sir.," she says, her legs beggining to feel the discomfort of her position, "and I must obey every comand I'm given."

"Good," I say, picking up the knickers and kneeling down, losing every eye contact with her, "and what happens when you are disobedient?"

"I must be punished, Sir.," she says.

"That's right, Ms. McGonagall," her juices shine under the little light of my room and I'm glad that her body is so ready.

With my left hand I tickle the inside of her tight going from her knee to the lips of her vagina and then up again. I repeat this three times, slowly, and then I fill her with two fingers. I pull them deep inside and then I pull them back, slowly. The next time I fill her I use the cotton knickers I have on my other hand and I hear her moan at the feeling of the soft cloth entering her body. I push them in until I can only see a little tip of them and I stand up.

"If I tell you to wait naked," I say, walking to my closet, my fingers still sticky with her juices, "I don't like to find your ass covered by anything," I open my box, the one I brough from my house, and take out a riding crop. I don't let her see it, but I let her hear it slash against the bed sheets and she gasps.

"You will count out loud," I explain, "from one to ten," I say, "and the numbers are the only sound I want to come out from you. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," she says, and I love the music of her voice, obedient but unable to hide her excitement.

With no more warnings, I raise the whip and put it down with a dry and sounding hit against her clitoris. She breathes in a cry, remembering not to make any noise, and grimace. She has her arms at her sides and grasps the sheets strongly with her fingers, helping her body bear the sudden pain or the sudden pleasure.

"I didn't hear you counting, Ms. McGoangall," I say.

"One," she mutters after a while.

"What?"

"One, Sir.," she says clearer and I hit her again, this time on the inside of her left tight.

"Two, Sir," she counts as her face goes from tension to relaxation in an instant.

The next stinks of my whip go from the lower part of her beautiful pale ass, which is a little raised up because of the way I've tied up her legs; to her cute little pink nipples, which grow and become hard after I've hit them.

"Ten, Sir.," she yells when I'm done and I feel the relief on her voice.

I leave the riding crop on the sheets and let her ankles free. Pinning my knees on the matress, one hand at each side of her body to prevent my weigh to fall on her, I bend over Minerva and bring my lips to the thin red mark my whip has left on her upper arm. I kiss it, I bite it and she moans. I repeat this ritual on every one of the places the crop touched, climbing down her body until my knees touch the cold stone and my lips taste the sweet juice around her clitoris.

I move back and enjoy how Minerva has lost complete control of her body at this point, and she moans and groans without stop, craving to release her pleasure.

I bring my hands to where my lips had just been and starts rubbing her clit with one hand as the I look for the tip of her cotton nickers with the other, grasp it and pull them out slowly. She arches her back as the cloth comes out and her juices drip on the floor. She's panting, shaking, moaning... and finally, she orgasms under my touch.

My erection is now hard and evident, but I am not going to look for my relief on Minerva. Not because I don't want to, but because this is not the time, just like it wasn't at La Maison.

...

I leave the bedroom to give her a moment, and come back with her clothes and a little crystal pot. She's sitting on the edge of the bed and hold the riding crop on her hands as she examines it.

I approach her and leave the dress next to her. She's silent, pensative.

"Lay down," I say, and she looks up at me and notices the pot on my hands.

"What is that for?" she asks.

"Shall we make use of it again, Ms. McGonagall?" I threat, in what I think it's a sweet tone, as I take the whip from her hands.

"I'm sorry," she appologizes and repeats: "what is that for, Sir.?"

"It's a healing ointment," I explain, "it will make the marks disappear."

"There's no need for that, Sir.," she says, taking her clothes and standing up with the intention to go and get dress in the bathroom, but I block her way with my arm.

She looks at me, Gryffindor's pride sparkling on her eyes, making me want to push her down the bed and fuck her rough to make it disappear. I don't.

"Why did you come?"

"You don't need to know," she replies, paraphrasing me at our encounter at La Maison, "Sir.," she adds, and she goes into my bathroom, bending over to pick up her dirty knickers on the way.

I leave. Upset by her lack of respect, disappointed by my lack of control. I don't know what made me ask.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Brave or Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva explains how she ended up in Severus' rooms after visiting Alastor in the Hospital.

**Brave or Crazy**

* * *

When I come out of the shower I feel renewed. I needed this more than I would dare to admit.

I get dressed and come out not sure if I am ready to face Severus after what we've done, although I wouldn't mind a friendly ear now that I am more calmed to talk about it.

The truth is that, looking back at this afternoon, my tears seem very silly. I guess I just couldn't hold everything in me anymore and needed to cry.

* * *

 

…

I went to visit Alastor to the hospital for the last time, not because I was planning on not seeing him again, but because on Monday he would be back home. We played chess, shared half bottle of fire whisky and went for a short walk around the halls of Saint Mungo. This time, seeing him with the new orthopedic leg was less strange than last Friday, when they gave it to him.

"How is it working?" I asked as we went back to his room.

"Better than the old one," he joked, "remember how I could barely move my knee, then?"

"I am serious, Alastor," I gazed at him.

"I know," was all he was going to say, as he held on my arm not to fall when we began climbing the stairs. I didn't insist.

"How is everything going in that school of yours?" he asked later, to break our silence.

"It's not my school," I barked.

"Well, you do run it for Albus, don't you?"

I spent a moment thinking for a reply, I didn't want to admit he was right and neither lie to him, so I chose to go back to the original question.

"Things are good in Hogwards," I said.

"Minerva, please," he scolded me, "we talked very little during your last visit and being here is boring. Tell me something to amuse me."

"We have a new professor," why would I bring that up?, "well, not a professor, he's only an apprentice, but Albus has brought him to the school to stay."

"Really?"

"He's was a Death Eater," I said.

"You can't be serious," he replied, "did he actually bring the Snape boy to the school?"

"Wait, you know him?" I asked.

"Of course, he became a spy for the Order during the last months of the war so I had a few meetings with him."

"You never told me this," I pointed out as we arrived to his room.

"Well, Dumbledore was very clear that it had to remain a secret," he said, "and I know I have told you other secrets before, but this was a dangerous information to hold."

"I hate it when you think you have to protect me," I muttered.

"Well, I do," he said, "You're my friend."

"So," I decide to change the way of the conversation because I hate it when we examine what we are, "What do you think of Snape?" I asked.

"Not a bad boy," he said, "but keep yourself away from him."

"You don't trust him?" I wondered.

"He's not dangerous," he answered, "but he changed sides when everybody was convinced You-Know-Who was going to win," he pointed out.

"But that's good, isn't it?" I was confused.

"Well, in my opinion, someone who does that is either really brave, or really crazy..."

* * *

I left Alastor's room thinking that Severus didn't seem crazy to me. Yes, he did have this side of him I met in La Maison, but if having those hobbies meant he was crazy then I was too.

I was crossing the corridor when I recognized a familiar voice.

"What do you mean they're being moved here? My son is not insane!" Augusta Longbottom was standing with a baby on her arms, yelling to a nurse that was almost in tears.

"I'm really sorry, ma'am, but there's nothing I can do," the young lady muttered.

"Nothing you can do?!" Augusta replied, and I saw her reaching for her wand. At this point, I quickened my steps and rested a hand on my old friend's shoulder before she did anything stupid.

"You might leave now, please," I told to the mediwitch, who disappeared immediately.

"Minerva?" Augusta turned to me, her baby grand-son sleeping on her arms, probably used to his grandmother's attacks of hysteria.

"You shouldn't be allowed to carry a wand, you know?" I joked, knowing she wouldn't laugh, but trying to lower the tension on the atmosphere. She jumped to my arms and I could do nothing but embrace her and the kid as she freed one arm to pass around my back.

…

We went to the fifth floor and talked over some tea. As she explained to me all she had had to endure since Frank and Alice were brought to the hospital I realize how much I've neglected our friendship.

I had helped alongside with Alastor and the other aurors to help find them, I wasn't there when they captured the Lestranges, but Alastor was injured that night, and I saw the tortured bodies of Augusta's son and daughter-in-law when they brought them to St Mungo. I was the one in charge to tell her.

_"You are her friend," Albus had said, "you know how to talk to her."_

He was so wrong. Nobody knows how to tell a friend that her son is fighting for life in a hospital after enduring torture for weeks.

As we finished our tea, Augusta told me that Alice was the first to come around and how looking to her eyes was all she needed to know there was nothing left of her daughter-in-law in that body. Alice was taken to the Janus Thickey Ward and Augusta began to wish for her son to never wake up. Listening to her saying that she preferred to see her own son, her own blood, dead than mad broke my heart. Frank had woken up a few days before, and after many tests the doctors had decided to declare him insane.

Augusta began to cry in front of me while the baby was being rocked in the air by a very motherly charm. I tried to comfort her, I tried to make her understand, told her she had to be strong for little Neville and that if she needed anything, anything at all, I was her friend, no matter what, even if sometimes I was so busy that I forgot to owl her.

* * *

Alone, in the streets of London, under the darkness of the night, I surrendered to my own tears. I couldn't hold them anymore. I was sorry for Augusta, having to see her son gone but not being allowed to grief him properly because, technically, he's still here; I was sorry for Frank and Alice, for baby Neville, and baby Harry, and Lily, and James; and Alastor, because his leg, even with that knee that he barely could move, was a lot better than any damn orthopedic thing they invent.

When I arrived to the school my head was about to explode, I couldn't seem to stop my tears running and my heart was beating faster than ever. All I wanted was for it to stop.

Then it came to me, that the only time since the war ended that I had been able to make all this pain and sorrow disappear had been during my "adventure" to La Maison.

I don't know if Alastor would have considered me brave or crazy for doing this, but I ended up knocking Severus' door.

…

* * *

 

I don't find Severus in the bedroom; neither is he waiting in the sitting room or his office. He's gone.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. The Spanking Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva explains how a half term meeting results into something unexpected.

**The spanking agreement**

* * *

Half term meetings are boring; it's my first thought of the morning today. Maybe this is why I spend so long looking for something to wear in my wardrobe; I really don't want this day to begin. I have a very busy morning with three cases in a row and then I have to spend the entire afternoon with Albus, preparing a dull meeting that I will have to attend as well after dinner. I'd rather stay in bed.

If our Headmaster spent as much time running the school as he does doing politics I could spare having to put him up to date, and could use my free afternoon for something more profitable, like start working on the next term timetables.

Suddenly, I come around my plain green dress, which I usually wear with my leather belt, the same combination I wore to La Maison more than a month ago. I haven't touched it since then, I haven't dared. Only looking at the dress is enough to make my mind travel back and feel my knickers wet. I put it on. Maybe this is what I need to make of today a much more interesting Tuesday.

The thought that only I know what I did wearing this dress, that only to me it has a lot more meaning than any other piece of clothing, makes me feel different, special, and distracts me from the dull schedule that awaits me today as I walk down to breakfast.

When I get to the Great Hall and notice the look of Slughorn's apprentice when I take my seat, I learn the true power of my choice of clothes.

It's been a little more than a week since the night I knocked on Severus' door and during this time I've learned we both are very good pretending nothing happened. Yes, I have caught him peeking at me some times, and I have turned my eyes to him more than once during meals or in the professor's lounge - were we haven't been alone anymore, as my colleagues have got more and more used to his presence -; but there's never been in his eyes the lust I can see now.

I can feel his eyes ripping my dress off, I can almost hear his mind instructing me to bend over… We're sitting at five chairs of distance and I can perceive the power he has over me as if we were back in La Maison or his bedroom.

"Minerva," the voice of the Headmaster reminds me that I'm still at Hogwarts and I turn around, partly unhappy for having been taken out from my fantasies, party glad to be back in control of my senses.

"Yes?" I ask, still feeling him leering at the back of my neck from the other side of the table.

"Since we have a lot to discuss, I think we'd save a lot of time if we started earlier and had lunch in my rooms," says Dumbledore, "what do you think?"

"Yes, sure," I mutter, with little interest.

* * *

My classes go by fast, lunch is good, the afternoon OK and the meeting turns to be as boring as I predicted on the morning.

"I just don't understand why my students have to keep riding those shabby old brooms from before the war," says Rolanda, "but Slughorn can afford an assistant."

"Mr. Snape is not here on the condition of an assistant, Madam Hooch," the Headmaster replies from his position as head of the table in the professor's lounge, "I thought I made that very clear on our last meeting," he says, and he turns to his right to look at me, "Minerva?"

That 'Minerva' in the middle of an argument regarding the school means: please, do show this people that I am right.

"Mr. Snape is in our school on the condition of potioneer apprentice," I say as if I was reading aloud a previously learned text, "in order to make his indefinite incorporation as a professor a lot easier the next year."

"Professor?!" a few voices exclaim at the same time and I glance at Dumbledore on an I-Told-You-So way.

"Mr. Snape," I repeat, knowing that he's sitting at the other end of the table, avoiding his eyes to lower the effect of his name on my tongue, "is meant to replace Professor Slughorn after his retirement."

All faces turn now to Horace, sitting only two chairs away from me.

"You're leaving?" Pomona asks, speaking aloud the surprise of the rest of the room.

"I am old," says Slughorn in a little child's voice, "and so are half of you," he points out, "I don't know how long you want to stay in this Castle," he says, "but I am done with it."

"This doesn't fix my problem with my activities' material, Minerva" Hooch quickly reminds us that we were talking about her.

"You are right, Rolanda," I say, leaving formalities aside since she did so first, "the Headmaster and I commit to make sure your budget is increased for the next school year," I assure her, "but I'm afraid that for the time being, your students will have to keep flying with 'those shabby old brooms from before the war'."

"It's not fair," she smacks, "the kids deserve…"

"You're right, they do," I interrupt, "but there's none of them who hasn't lost a brother, a father or any other relative in the war," I add, firmly, "so I'm pretty sure that every one of your students are aware, at this point, that life, my dear, is not fair."

Silence. Stares. Whispers. I don't care if I was harsh or if I offended anyone; I'm tired of dealing with childish adults who only know how to point at others. The meeting is over.

…

"I hope you don't expect a 'thank you' for defending my position," his voice sounds at my back as I am collecting my things and I don't turn around, but I check, with a quick look, that we're alone.

"I only told facts, Mr. Snape," I say, "I have no interest in defending your position."

"Really?" he asks, and I can suddenly feel him very close, "if I could, I would turn your pretty ass red right now," he whispers in my ear.

His voice has an immediate effect on me that I can't deny, but we're in the professor's lounge and, empty or not, this is not La Maison, nor is it his bedroom; this is a place where I work, where only a few minutes ago all my colleagues were sitting in; and anyone could come in at any moment. I don't know why, this trail of thoughts that should make his proposition unacceptable, only helps to increase the arousal of it.

I turn around; on the little space I have between the table and him, and stare at his eyes.

"What's stopping you?" I ask.

He steps back. Have I said something wrong? I didn't call him Sir. Maybe I have upset him. Should I apologize?

"Roll up your skirt and bend over the table," he instructs and I feel relief to know that he's not upset.

…

I hold the skirt of my dress with both my hands and, without letting go of it, I grasp the edge of the table as I bend my body and present my ass to him.

I soon feel his fingers on my skin. First, he corrects my posture; then, he pulls my knickers down and leaves them where my thighs begin.

"I'm not going to be gentle," he says, while he caresses the cheeks of my ass with the entire palm of his hand, "you asked for this and I won't stop until your ass is blushing," I gulp thinking of how painful this can be, "or until you tell me so." He says this in a teasing way, like if he was sure I won't be able to endure the entire punishment. "Tell me, Ms. McGonagall, do you have a favorite word?" he asks, his hand stroking my ass gently, and then strongly, and then gently again.

"I don't understand," I say. I forgot the Sir again, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"A word," he says, "any word in the dictionary that you specially like."

"Thistle," I mutter, not really getting why he's talking about linguistics at this moment.

"Of course," I feel like I can see his grin from the back of my head, laughing at my obvious choice, "Well, Ms. McGonagall, from now on 'thistle' means 'stop'," he explains as he presses his nails on my skin, "it's your safe word," he adds, "I will not attend to any begging for me to cease unless you use your word. Understood?"

"Yes," I say, and he suddenly slaps the right cheek of my ass with such force that I believe the noise was more painful than the actual hit.

Instinctively, I turn to look at the door. I'm not scared about anyone hearing us because I know the sound of this room is well secured with spells, what worries me is the possibility of anyone coming in, although I know that after the meeting everybody went to bed and at this time it's almost impossible that they decide to come back.

"What did you say?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir," I repeat.

"So, what is that you have to say if you want me to stop?" he asks, making me feel like a little kid unable to understand. I hate it, it's demeaning, but I can feel the joy he takes on it, and for some reason it just helps making the situation more arousing.

"Thistle, Sir," I say.

"Good."

…

He starts with a continued soft tapping on the lower zone of one of my cheeks, something that is laughable at the beginning but that soon becomes as painful as a dry hard slap. When he feels it's enough, he moves to my other cheek. From time to time, without warning, he gives me a sounding smack with the palm of his hand open, and then goes back to that continuous pace that slowly becomes more and more intense.

At one point I have the feeling of having gone mad, because I cry, and moan, and yell, and beg, and I don't know if I'm enjoying this, or hating this, and I want it to stop, but I really don't want it to stop. All I know is that my ass hurts while the juices of my cunt are dripping down my tights.

Later there's a moment of mind clarity, when I can feel my skin almost tearing apart, my legs barely standing up, and I am sure that I want this to cease, and I know all I have to do is yell that one word that he's given me; but I remember the tone of his voice when he was talking, and think of how much pleasure he's going to take if I surrender now; and I decide that I don't want to be weak at his eyes, so I bite lower lip and bear his next smacks with what is left of my pride.

It's not long after this moment when he stops, as if he had listened to my silent plea.

…

His hand is now caressing in circles my bruised skin. The movement helps soothe the pain and my breathing. After a while he pulls my knickers back up, very gently.

"Are you alright?" he asks, helping me to a standing position, my skirt falling down in place and my butt throbbing under it.

I have no voice to reply, but I nod and try to draw half a smile on my lips to make him know that I am fine. Yes, I am in pain, there's no way I can't deny it; the reddish skin of my ass is prove of it; but if you take away the pain, which I'm sure will fade soon, I am left with adrenaline, pleasure and arousal.

"Well, then," he says, "good night, professor."

First I think he's joking, but then I watch him actually walk to the door and I can't believe that he's really leaving now. I can see his erection under his pants, so I am certain that he wants this to be over just as much as I do.

"Goodnight?" I question.

"Yes, professor," he replies, keeping his temper, as if he was not aware of his own desire, "it's late and we only  _agreed_  on flushing your ass red,  _nothing more_ ," he takes out his wand to open the door. He'd locked it, so my fear of anybody coming in had no sense.

After he's gone I realize that he played with me, with my mind, and as much as I want this to make me angry, it doesn't.

 _We only agreed_ , I repeat on my head as I take my things to go to bed alone.

_Agreed._

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. The Submission Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few encounters Minerva finally decides to accept Severus' proposition.

**The submission agreement**

* * *

I knock three times and wait.

"Come in," I hear her saying in a clear loud voice.

I go in. I've already been in her office, once. Well, I had been there before this one time, as a student, the very few times she had intertwined between me and Potter and the others, and she would usually punish us all equally, as if I had anything to do with them being a bunch of bullies.

…

She's sitting behind her desk, checking some essays that she puts away after I've closed the door.

"Take a seat," she says, gesturing with her hand to the chair opposite to her. An aura of superiority glowing around her as she bosses me around; nothing to do with the woman I left in the professor's lounge last night.

I sit down. The last time I was here was when I moved into the Castle. I'd been thinking the entire day about when to tell her I was the masked man she met a week before. I've always hated how the things that are so easy to do in La Maison become so hard in the real world. But then she called me Sir, and she kept looking me in a weird way... She'd recognized me. So when she rushed out of the Great Hall I followed her. In my head I had pictured her quickly seeing the advantages of my proposition and saying yes. When she rejected it I felt hurt and betrayed. Of course I could understand her doubts and fears but, that didn't change the fact that she'd said no without even giving it a thought.

…

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Snape," she says, placing one hand on top of the other as she corrects her position on her chair and a grimace appears on her face.

"Are you alright, Professor?" I ask, knowing her discomfort is my fault. My own hand would still be aching if I hadn't applied that wonderful ointment I have for bruises, this morning.

"I am," she lies, giving me a stern look, daring me to make another comment about her bottom being sore. I don't, despite the joy it produces me to put her on her nerves, because I really want to know why she's asked me to come.

…

During my first days working at the school, after that first encounter as colleagues, I tried to ignore her, but I couldn't pretend I didn't know her little secret and I found myself fantasying with having her on my hands again. I couldn't believe my lack of professionalism until that game of chess. I am no stupid and I realized beforehand that her proposition had to be some kind of trick but, tricky or not, as she said, there was a chance, even if little, that I could have win and I do believe she would have accepted the consequences. That opened my eyes to the possibility that she could indeed change her mind someday.

* * *

"Mr. Snape, I wanted us to meet because we've had now a few - encounters," she says, "that I've found very - refreshing."

Her choice of words amuses me. This is going to be fun.

"I would like them to become something more - regular," she adds, and I listen to every word she says without showing any emotion. "I understand this would require some kind of agreement, and this is why I've asked you to come to my office."

I am sitting opposite to her, staring at her eyes, making her nervous, saying no word.

"I think this is the time when you're supposed to speak, Mr. Snape," she finally says, a little irritated but keeping her temper. She's adorable.

"You want our refreshing encounters to become regular," I repeat, pronouncing every word the same way she did.

"Are you making fun of me, Mr. Snape?" she asks, her cheeks blushing but her voice severe, "because I thought this was a serious matter for you."

"It is," I say and I rest an elbow on her desk, my chin on my hand, as I look her in the eyes and point out: "but I am not interested on our refreshing encounters to become regular," I say, and I make a pause to savor the disappointment on her face, my little revenge, before adding, "I would, though, be interested on becoming your master," I say, "and you my submissive."

"That's what I meant," she says.

"Then say it," I dare her.

"I don't think we need to…"

"I do," I interrupt her, and I keep my stare, making her understand that this conversation will go nowhere further unless she does so.

"I," she mutters.

"Loud and clear," I demand.

"I - would like - to become - your submissive," she says, slowly, as if the word were too heavy to speak them out loud.

"What else?" I ask, and I can notice her impatience, how hard she makes this seem but, how easy she lets me control her. She's enjoying this, the humiliation, the feeling that power is slipping out from her hands, trespassing to me.

"I want you - to be - my Master," she finally says.

"Good," I say, feeling very proud of her and really aroused at this point, but not willing to let her notice, "let's discuss the agreement."

* * *

Our mutual interests become very clear on the first points of our agreement, which she insists on writing down as we speak about it, following her sick need of organization:

 _1\. Secrecy and discretion. As long as this "relationship"_  (we argue about how to call it for a while and end up deciding that 'relationship' it's OK)  _lasts and after its termination, its submissive and dominant nature will remain a secret. If we fail to do this, not only will the "relationship" cease immediately, but the responsible part for unveiling the secret will present his/her resignation to the Headmaster and abandon the school._  (Since there is no way I can resign to this job without ending up in Azkaban, I don't see this happening.)

 _2\. Responsibility. The submissive and dominant nature of this "relationship" cannot and will not affect our jobs. When being around of our co-workers or students we will refer to each other with the respect that our professional positions demand._  (This is a nice way to say that, even if she's my submissive, she is still my superior in the school).

 _3\. Condition of the "relationship". I am not your slave and you are not my real Master. Meaning that I am not oblige to do whatever you ask me and if I follow your orders and commands is because it pleases me_  (I like how her cheeks turn a little pink as I make her say this aloud and then she writes it down).

 _4\. Safety. No punishment, painful experience or simple command from you can mean any real danger for me. If this ever happens, I will have the right to cease the relationship immediately._ (When I suggest adding this she looks at me in a questioning way and I tell her that she doesn't need to worry about it, that it's just something I want her to know.)

* * *

As we go on and on about this, and specially once I put over the table the matter about hard limits, I realize that writing down all these things as we speak it's not only about keeping things organized, but a mechanism to keep her composure. As I describe things and scenarios to her in order to know if she'd be willing or not to do certain things, I see on her face and her movements that she's getting aroused.

Once we think we've done enough drawing the main picture of this "relationship", we agree that our - regular refreshing encounters - will take place in my rooms during the weekends. She'll come at nine o'clock on Friday nights (I suggest beginning earlier, but she insists on having that specific afternoon free and I don't ask why) and will stay until the same time on Sunday, unless I say so. Knowing that sometimes she has to attend meetings related to the School, the Order or the Ministry, we decide that whenever this happen she will have to compensate this by whatever way I decide, without complaining.

"What about when it's you that have to attend some meeting or whatever?" she asks, "Do I have any compensation?"

"Not unless I want you to," I reply, satisfaction empowering my voice, "that's what being a submissive means, Ms. McGonagall," I say, "you'll learn it with time," I add, "if you still want this."

"I do," she says with a clear voice, and I feel proud again, proud and aroused. She stands up. Our meeting is over.

"Well, Mr. Snape," she says, walking around the desk as I stand up too, "I look forwards to Friday so we can put this in practice," I like the way she still thinks she's in control of the situation, it's sweet.

The moment she's standing in front of me I grab her right arm and force it to her back, at the same time that I push her against the table. She cries at the sudden assault but doesn't struggle against me.

"Who said this started on Friday?" I whisper on her ear as I press her tights against the edge of the desk and make her bend over the surface and notice my erection. She doesn't reply.

I roll up the skirt of her dress, too long and no practical at all for this, but I don't care, and pull her knickers down. Her pale ass has a beautiful pink color today. I caress it and she shivers, maybe because of the pain, maybe because of the cold touch of my hand. I caress one cheek, then the other, and then I take my hand between her legs and she separates them without me having to ask. She's wet, ready for it, and I don't make her wait.

I unbutton my trousers quickly, take out my cock and fuck her, finally.

...

As I said previously, the waiting is part of the game, and this time, it was a good waiting. Her vagina is tight despite Minerva not being precisely young. She's wet, and welcomes me in as if she'd been craving for me as much as I have for her. Restrained by my hands and my legs, she can barely move and it's a slave of my pacing, but her moans and groans increase my excitation and I come before she finds her own relief.

I am aware of this. I know she hasn't found any satisfaction on what we've just done. I didn't want her to. Don't misunderstand, I'm not being selfish, nor cruel; I'm being her Master.

I put my cock back in my trousers and zip them, letting her know that we're done. Without saying anything else, I leave. I am also looking forwards for Friday.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first weekend as Severus' submissive begins for Minerva.

 

**Friday**

 

* * *

 

"A penny for your thoughts," says Alastor, right after his knight smashes to pieces my tower on the chess board that lays between us on the tea table of his house.

He's been home since Monday and I'm visiting for the first time, but I don't think I'm being much of a good company. My mind is clearly not with him and his comment makes me realize it.

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

The truth is that since Wednesday, I haven't been able to think of anything else than tonight.

"It's alright," he says, "but I'd like to know what's bothering you," he adds, "we're friends, you can tell me."

No. I definitely can't tell Alastor that I am distracted because in two hours and thirty two minutes I am expected in my Master's rooms. Precisely because we are friends, he would be the very last person in this world I would want to find out about this. He is always so protective with me that I don't think he'd like to know I have become the submissive lover of a man he categorized as either 'brave or crazy'.

"I was thinking about poor Augusta," I lie, pretty well, I must say.

"Augusta Longbottom?" he asks.

Moody knows Augusta too, not only was him her son's trainer when Frank became an auror, but the three of us were good friends in our student days in Hogwarts. Thinking of those times makes me nostalgic. Things are so different when you are young... Augusta and I would sometimes imagine the three of us travelling around the world, having adventures together. Obviously that never happened, especially because she was the first to get married. Well, the first and the only one because both Alastor and I have remain single to the date. It's true that for some time it looked as if we would end up together, and I will not hide that we have had our own night time encounters over the years, but despite Alastor's tries, I have never let us become anything else than friends.

"Yes, I saw her last week after leaving your rooms," I explain as I move my bishop closer to his queen, "she was having a hard time accepting Frank's condition."

"Poor boy," he says, "he would have been a really good auror," he points out, "and his lady, too, you know," he adds, "I can't wait to see what this little baby of theirs is able to do when he grows up," he stops a moment to make his next move and continues, "if only those bastards of the Lestrange had gotten the kiss."

"Well, we all knew that was very unlikely to happen with Mrs. Lestrange and Mrs. Malfoy being sisters," I say, "although I never thought Malfoy would also move strings for the husband and the brother-in-law."

"I bet that pretty wife of his knows a few tricks to make Malfoy  _submit_  to her will," he jokes.

His choice of words brings me back to my original trail of thoughts, the one about how in two hours and eleven minutes I'll be knocking the door of Mr. Snape's office for an entire weekend of submission. I don't even know what this means, what I should expect. We've had three encounters so far - four, if we add the rough fuck he gave me on Wednesday before leaving my office -, and none of them, as exciting as they were, has lasted more than a couple hours. So, it is hard for me to imagine what we will do for an entire weekend.

The main character of the novel I read this Christmas comes to my mind immediately. She was a young witch in love with a very rich wizard who treats her like a sexual slave. Both the story and the love scenes were very engaging, really arousing, but nothing I could see happening in real life; especially to me. It's not because I am not young, Mr. Snape is not rich, and we are not in love. That is obvious. It's because if I was to become someone's slave, I would probably spend a large amount of time being punished for my stubborn character or my sarcastic comments. Which brings me to ask myself why would I want to be a submissive? Yes, there is this state of freedom I achieve when there's nothing else in my mind than the mixture of pain and pleasure produced by a good spanking and the following orgasm, but if that was all I was looking for, I'm sure I could find a less selfdestructing and selfdemeaning hobby than submitting to a man that - let's be honest - I barely know.

* * *

...

* * *

He receives me in his office dressed on his usual black clothes. I, after a long time in front of my closet, have decided not to dress in any special way either; although I do bring with me my night silk slip, since I imagine I won't be spending a lot of time in my clothes.

"You won't need your wand, Ms. McGonagall," he says, and he holds the palm of his hand open in front of me so I give it to him.

Unwillingly, I reach for my wand and watch him keep it on the first drawer of his desk. I don't like being wandless, and Merlin knows what Alastor would think about handing your wand to anyone, but I don't want to start any confrontation so soon. In the case I need to defend myself, I am very confident of my wandless magic abilities, and I can always just transfigure into my animagic form and run away.

He comes back to me and stands only a few feet away. His look disturbs me.

"Kneel down," he instructs, and I follow his command without hesitation, resting my ass on the back of my feet and my hands on my tights as he told me in La Maison; but despite I am sure my posture is the correct one, he bends over and grasps my hair, completely messing up my bun, and pulls me up so I am standing on my knees.

When I see his hands reach for the zip of his trousers I understand.

"Suck," it's all that he says, not that I needed to hear it to know what was going to happen, when he takes his cock out in front of my eyes.

...

I have given blowjobs before; to thank a lover for a great orgasm, to help him find his release after I have, or while he was giving me the same kind of treatment. As I've said more than once at this point, I am not a young witch, I have lived a certain amount of years and, while my Master, standing in front of me, has a lot of experience holding power and spanking asses, I have my own, in other fields.

I take my hand to my lips and, while looking up at him, I lick my palm before bringing it to the base of his cock. I stroke it gently and start moving it slowly up and down. Then I approach my mouth to him and kiss the tip. Not dull pecking, but French kissing; savoring him completely with my lips and my tongue as my hand continues its up-and-down rhythm.

I'm getting wet. I can notice it under my knickers and if it wasn't because I am still dressed, I slide a hand between my legs. Soon, his cock grows into my mouth and I put my hand down and keep going, in and out.

When I feel his orgasm coming, I try to pull out, but I suddenly feel him grabbing my hair again. For all this time, his hands have been hanging at the sides of his body, now they are holding me in place so I don't move as he releases himself down my throat.

He retires his cock from my mouth slowly, making me lick it clean as it comes out. I stay still and quite as he zips up his pants again and looks down at me.

"Stand up," he orders and we go into his private rooms.

* * *

"Please, have a seat," he says, as he moves a chair for me to sit on the table.

His sitting room is pretty much like mine: sitting area besides the fire, dinner table for those days we (the professors) don't feel like going downstairs for meals and a small kitchen area (very America for an English castle, really) for those who enjoy the culinary art (I don't).

He goes over the kitchen and comes back with two plates (green salad and French omelet). The table is set with a move of his wand and then he sits opposite to me.

"Have some dinner, Ms. McGonagall," he says as he begins to eat.

"I'm not hungry, Sir" I mutter. It's a lie, I am hungry, I haven't eaten since tea time with Alastor, but I really don't feel like I can put any food in my stomach with the taste of his cock still in my mouth and the warm feeling of his cum still on my throat.

"I didn't ask, Ms. McGonagall," he says on a tone that indicates I shouldn't make him lose his patience, "eat."

I eat, and for a long while, we don't talk, which I find both nice and distressing. I like silence, but I don't like silence with Severus.

"Would you like some wine?" he asks, serving himself three fingers of the reddish elixir.

"Yes, Sir," I reply.

"You don't need to call me Sir all the time, Ms. McGonagall," he says, filling my glass, "this game we're playing is fun but very intense," he explains, "there are moments when we can relax, as long as you don't forget your manners and duties."

"But the first rule says..." I mutter, not willing to fall into any trap that can give him an excuse to punish me, not that I would care.

"We have our own agreement now, Ms. McGonagall, we can rewrite the rules," he says.

"That sounds good," I say in understanding, "Severus?"

"That's alright," he says, agreeing to me using his first name, and the silence surrounds us again but, this time, it's a comfortable one.

When we are finished he instructs me to wait for him in his bedroom, fully naked, standing at the feet of his four posted bed, facing the wall; and as I abandon the sitting room, I see him taking the dishes to the sink.

* * *

Still wet from before, the waiting arouses me even more. Finally, I hear his steps coming, and the door opening. He walks toward me and corrects my position, it seems something he enjoys doing and I wonder if it's just another way to reassure his power over me. His hands are cold from washing the dishes and his touch makes me shiver as he slightly separates my legs and makes me fold my arms behind my back.

"Ms. McGonagall," he says with a strong calmed voice, "it's time for your punishment."

"Punishment, Sir?," I ask, not moving an inch.

"Yes, that's what I said," he replies.

"May I ask the reason of this punishment, Sir?" I wonder.

"You may," he says as he walks away. I hear the door of the closet opening, and then closing again, and I guess that he's gone to take that riding crop of his.

That was bearable, I think as he comes back toward me. I can't see him at my back, but I do hear his steps. My first experience with the riding crop was really good, very sensual, it produces a sharp sudden pain that disappear quickly; and Severus' tongue tracing the marks of his beating afterwards was a great feeling. I'm eager to repeat that.

"You're being punished for being a slut," he says.

My eyes open widely. That's not something a woman likes to be told, not even during the most rough of sex acts.

I turn around, my reply on the tip of my tongue ready to be spat on his face when a sharp noise, followed by a sudden agonizing pain on my ass, silences me.

Before going back to my position, for some stupid reason, thinking this would be enough to avoid having to repeat that, I have a quick glance of Severus holding a cane.

"Were you about to say anything, slut?" he says.

"No, Sir," I reply.

"Good," he moves to a different angle and starts to hit me rhythmically with the cane going up and down the back of my tights, the stick hitting both of them every time, soft enough to bear it without bending my knees, strong enough to feel painful as hell after a long while.

"Would you like to know why you are a slut?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir."

"Because only sluts suck cocks like you did," he says.

"Wasn't it good, Sir?" I dare questioning while making a big effort to hold my tears as he starts working the cane on my ass with less care.

"It was excellent," he points out, "that's why I have reasons to believe that you're a little slut who loves sucking cocks."

"That's not true," I bark and I am replied with not one, neither two, but four hits taken with such angle than I felt my skin tearing apart when the cane touched my bare ass.

"Didn't you enjoy sucking my cock, slut?" he asks.

"I did," I say, beginning to feel it difficult to stay standing up while my juices drip down my tights, making it impossible to believe that I wasn't enjoying this.

How? How can I be enjoying being tortured and humiliated like this? When did I become the masochist I am today?

"Then, you are a slut," he says, "my little dirty slut," and I start to believe he's right, that I am a slut, meaning that I did enjoy sucking his cock just as much as I enjoyed being spanked by his hand four nights ago, or being fucked roughly in my office, even if neither of these experiences was meant to please me, I enjoyed them, I'd repeat them, and therefore, I must be a slut; his dirty little slut.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva wakes up handcuffed to a bed that isn't hers. How is the weekend going?

 

**Saturday**

 

* * *

When I wake up my skin is still sore and my wrists are handcuffed together to the head board of Severus bed. He's gone and I am wet.

…

When I heard the cane fall to the ground last night, I thought the punishment was over, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

He made me lay down over the sheets on my back, which was torture for my bruises, but bearable while his hands skillfully caressed my entire body, increasing my arousal to the point that, not able to stand the need anymore, I instinctively searched for satisfaction on my hands. It was then when the handcuffs appeared.

He restrained me and kept massaging my body, aware of how hard my nipples were, of the wetness between my legs, of the throbbing of my clitoris. It was sick agony but, at the same time, it was pure pleasure. All I wanted was to release myself, but he wouldn't let me.

"Please, Sir," I said, remembering the time at La Maison, "let me come."

"You want to come?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir, please," I begged with tears on my eyes.

"You want me to fuck you?" his hand stroking my breast as he said that.

"Yes, please, Sir."

"Like if you were a slut?" I don't understand now how I didn't see were this was heading.

"Yes, yes," I repeated impatiently.

"Say it," he says, "say that you are my little dirty slut and I'll let you come."

…

I didn't. I couldn't. I know it's stupid to keep my pride at that point over a stupid word of four letters, but it was all I had.

"Good morning," he startles me, coming back to the room with a tray that smells of white tea and pancakes.

Breakfast in bed, I think, that has to be a good way to start a day, definitely a romantic touch, maybe an apology for the agony he's put me through the night.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks, as he sits next to me, with the tray on his lap, and I turn around, showing him my back, because he knows I haven't, and he knows he's to blame for it.

"I always thought you'd be one of those morning people," he says, and he rests a hand on my shoulder and squeezes, not only making me shiver, but reminding my body of how aroused I still am, "you'll feel better after tasting my pancakes," he says, "I know you like them with honey."

I turn around and gaze at the tray. I'm famished. There's a plate with six perfectly round and piled pancakes covered in shiny and sticky golden honey that smells like heaven. I can play nice for some breakfast, I think, let him untie me and then run away. Merlin knows I thought of it last night, trying to unlock the handcuffs with a couple wandless tricks that, obviously, didn't work. So I sit up, and look expectantly for him to take out his wand and make my chains disappear.

"Good," he says, but he doesn't look for his wand, he begins to feed me.

The first forkful tastes of humiliation, I am glowering at him and, despites he knows exactly how low I'm feeling, he seems not to care. Then, it comes a moment when I start to feel the sensuality of the situation, helpless as I am, bounded to his bed, naked and completely dependent of his hands, while his eyes are fixed on the movement of my lips as I chew. My arouse increases at every bite and sip he takes to my mouth and he notices it.

* * *

.

When we're done he puts the tray away and lets me free. I don't run away. I guess that, as much as I'd like to heck him right now, I really want to know where this is going, because if he's putting so much effort on it, it must be something good.

He makes me lie across the bed, face down, while he applies that healing ointment of his on my bruises. And I have to scratch the sheets and bite them with my teeth to bear the heat and pleasure of his hands, while he reminds me that: "If you want to come, Ms. McGonagall, you know the magic words."

I hate him. At this moment, I really do.

…

Dressed only with my green silk slip, I follow him to his office and he makes me sit on one of the chairs opposite to his.

"I have some work to do for Professor Slughorn," he says, "you can rather take one of my books to read or ask a house elf to bring you your paperwork," he adds, "but I want to see your hands on the desk all the time."

His insinuation makes me blush, but he ignores it and just sits down.

After giving the situation a thought, I decide to call Pearl, the house elf in charge of everything regarding the Gryffindor House and, therefore, the one I trust the most, and ask her to bring me the folder she'll find on top of my desk. Some work might make my arousal go and, if not, at least I will have something to keep my mind occupied for a while.

"Pearl, nobody must learn about this, understood?" I ask her once she's back.

"Yes, Mistress," she says, "Pearl won't tell anyone that Mistress McGonagall lost her clothes in Master Snape's rooms," she adds, and I swear I heard Severus chuckle behind my neck, "It's a secret."

"Yes, Pearl, it's a secret," I reassure her, taking my folder, "you can leave now."

With a pop, the house elf is gone and I turn to my Master Snape.

"Did you find that funny, Sir?" I ask with my sweetest voice.

"Indeed," he replies, and he goes back to his work and I to mine.

* * *

…

* * *

I'm done with my papers to review and sign before he is with whatever Slughorn asked him to do, which gives me a lot of time to think a little clearer.

I glance at the door from the corner of my eye and wonder if anyone could come in right now without knocking, and find me in the apprentice's office wearing only a night slip and nothing else. Of course not, I'm sure that Severus has the proper spells locking the door from intruders, right?

The throbbing between my legs comes back at the thought of being so exposed and I start to play nervously with my hands. I don't want to lose this battle but if I keep being stubborn, he will get tired of me and this, whatever it is, will be over; which I don't want, not so soon; and if I swallow my pride and do as I'm told (which, being a submissive, is what I should do), I will be giving him the victory, but at least I'll get my orgasm.

I sight at the realization that there's no way I can win, there's never been because he knew I would eventually come around, and he'll keep teasing me until I do or I leave.

"Are you alright, Ms. McGonagall?" he asks, raising his eyes from his papers. I open my mouth to reply, but I don't seem to find my voice "is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

"Actually," I say, "there is, Sir."

"Please, do delight my ears," he knows I'm surrendering and he's willing to make me feel as bad as possible with this. If only I had my wand with me.

"I am your dirty little slut," I mutter, with a low voice and very fast.

"What?" he asks, "could you repeat that louder, please, Ms. McGonagall?" a hint of a smirk on his lips that indicates his taking all the pleasure he can.

"I am your dirty little slut, Master," I repeat, louder and clearer.

"Good," I feel relieved at his approval, but when I see him returning to his work, fury and indignation invades me. While trying to kill him with my eyes, I bring my hands under the table, thinking the ban is over, but before I reach the skirt of my slip they are pulled back up by some spell.

"What were you doing?" he asks with a tone of voice that scares me.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I mutter, "I thought..."

"You thought wrong," he says, "if you are to have any orgasm today, it will be on my hands."

I want to reply but, probably seeing that I'm about to get in more trouble, he interrupts me.

"Are you hungry, Ms. McGonagall?"

* * *

He makes pasta for lunch and, probably it's because of my current mental state (which is anything but rational), but I find it very sexy and arousing to watch him move around the kitchen.

We eat in a distressing silence that he breaks to suggests a game of chess, and I accept.

I have never found it so hard to stay concentrated; I make so many random movements that when I finally say "Checkmate," I know that it was only a matter of luck rather than skill.

"Shall we play a little more?" he says, and I am placing the pieces back to the board when he stops me, "not chess, Ms. McGonagall."

He stands from the armchair and walks around the sofa to stand behind me. I feel a soft cloth in front of my eyes and suddenly, I'm blinded and his lips are on my neck. As soon as he touches I moan, my body betraying my pride.

His hands massage my shoulders, tickle my arms, stroke my breasts through the thin fabric of my slip and then he stops.

He's standing in front of me now, and I hear a zip and the sound of clothes falling to the ground. I notice his weight unbalancing the sofa and then his hand grabs me by the hair and pulls me down. Strangely and uncomfortably twisted on the couch, I feel the tip of his cock on my lips and I beggin to suck.

"Keep your hands on your back," he instructs as I fill my mouth with him and the throbbing comes back to my clit.

When I can feel his erection growing, he pulls me up rudely.

"You can now climb up on me," he says, and I don't wait a minute. I sit astride on his lap, my hands still entwined behind my back, as I impale myself with his cock. The feeling is overwhelming, after so much waiting, I have anything but patience, but he is pure evil, "slowly, my little dirty slut," he says.

His words infuriate me, and even he can't see the glare in my eyes, I'm sure he can notice the tention on my lips. I slow my pace, and feel his hands under my slip, feeling every inch of my skin while I lose control of my breathing, of my mind, of my body.

When I can't hold it anymore, I increase the rythm of my movement with fear of him asking to slow down again, but he doesn't, so I go faster and faster, and at some point I explode around him, and he comes inside me, and then it's all pleasure, and relief, and tiredness, and I rest exhausted on his chest, his arms around my body, holding me close.

I don't hate him anymore.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is about to finish, but not before knowing how Severus feels about having Minerva at his will...

 

**Sunday**

 

* * *

It's six on the morning when I wake up and notice I'm alone in bed. Minerva is gone and a strange feeling invades my stomach as I turn around under the sheets and sink my head in the pillows. I wonder what might have pushed her to leave earlier, what I have done wrong. I was gentle, I tried not to push her too far, not to cross a line, not to scare her too early, that's why I wanted her to feel relaxed, to know this was a game after all, that I was still Severus, and she was still Minerva and she shouldn't fear me; and I liked having her on my arms, yesterday, shaking, tearful, exhausted, fragile, broken, mine.

I sit up on the bed and breathe, trying to figure out what went wrong, when I notice her clothes are still on the armchair. She's not gone.

* * *

.

She's in the kitchen, cooking, wearing that beautiful silk slip that she brought with her, which only covers half her tights. I feel so relief that she's still here that I push aside my desire to bend her over and spank her ass for leaving the bed without permission. I walk towards her silently and she's startled by my sudden touch, but I don't let her turn around, I place my arms one at each side, trapping her between me and the counter.

"Good morning," I say, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"Good morning," she replies, and I can't see her face but I feel a smile on her voice.

"What's this?" I ask, looking at the pan she's trying to manage despite me making it more difficult.

"Scrambled eggs," she replies.

"Scrambled eggs don't look like that," I point out, teasing her, but not lying because they are overcooked and even a little burned.

"Cooking is not the best of my skills," she admits.

"Definitely," I agree.

"I just wanted to bring you breakfast to bed," she says, taking the pan out of the fire and somehow, managing to turn around on the little space she has, "like you did yesterday."

"You don't need to do that," I say, "but thank you."

A deep silence surrounds us for a long moment while we're standing close enough to feel each other's heartbeats. Her long hair falls freely on her shoulders, her green eyes sparkle in a way they didn't yesterday, and her thin pink lips seem to be craving for a kiss.

I take her hands and draw her to the center of the room.

"Bend over," I say.

"What?"

"Bend over," I repeat, "with your hands around your knees."

She looks at me, understanding we're back to our game, and does as I say. With her body curved, her slip shows her ass, and I stroke it as I explain what is going to happen.

"I'm going to smack you twenty times, to amuse myself," I say, "you're going to count out loud, and thank me each time, and that is all I want to hear, understood?"

"Yes," she says, completely forgetting about her manners, and I bend down and grab her hair to make her look at me

"Understood?" I ask again.

"Yes, Sir," she says, and I stand up, walk to the counter, grab the wooden spoon and come back.

* * *

.

"One," she yells after the loud sound of the wood hitting her skin, "thank you, Sir," she adds, before the second smack and we go on, until the eleventh hit, when she forgets to thank me, so I add twenty more to the punishment.

"Stand up," I command when we're done, and she does so. Her eyes are tearful but she's not crying. She looks at me with a mixture of rage and fear that fail to hide her lust and adrenaline. I run the spoon through the line of her cunt and take it to her lips.

"Taste it," I say, and she grimaces, but then she opens her mouth and takes the spoon in, savoring her own juices, "this is proof of how much you enjoyed it, so I don't you weeping," I say, "now, go sit on the table."

* * *

.

I go back to the kitchen counter, wash the spoon and finish making breakfast. I come back to the table with the scramble eggs she made, some toasts with butter and tea. She is sitting still on her chair, bearing her sore ass on the wooden seat.

"Are you alright?" I ask, although I know her answer would be the same even if she wasn't.

"I am, Sir," she says.

"Good," I say, and we're back to this silence that has surrounded us during meals this past day and a half, and I try to break it, "How does a single woman survive without cooking skills?"

She raises her eyes from her plate; I guess that analyzing my tone, my eyes, before speaking.

"House elves," she says.

"I mean, when you're not in the school," I clarify, "I bet Dumbledore would love having you at his service the entire year, but you do get holidays, don't you?"

She glares at me and I'm amused by it.

"Of course I do," she replies, "but William cooks for me while I'm home."

William? I repeat in my mind. Her brother? A boyfriend?

"Who is William?" I ask, trying not to sound too interested.

"My family's house elf," she explains.

"Who calls a house elf, William?" I question.

"Someone who doesn't see them like pets," she says, in a defensive tone.

"I thought you had to be high society to own a house elf," I point out.

"I don't own him," she scowls me, "William has been in my family since I was a kid and when my parents past away I couldn't sent him free, so I told him he could stay with me and watch the house while I was away."

"I see," I mutter, for some reason, glad that this William is only a house elf.

"What about you?" she asks.

"What about me?" I reply.

"I told you something about me," she says, "it's only fair that you tell me something about you."

Her voice is playful, her lips are almost smiling and her eyes are sparkling; I know there's no malice in her question, maybe a little curiosity but she's mainly trying to be nice; but even with all this, I am not going to tell her about my lonely family home, about the bad memories it still holds for me, or about anything else previous to the night we met at La Maison.

"I will decide what is or is not fair, Ms. McGonagall," I say, with a stern look and standing up, making it clear that we're back to our game, "now, go to the bedroom and wait for me on all fours facing the door."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Black laced knickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is over and Minerva has to go on with her weekly routine.

**Black laced knickers**

* * *

I feel renewed, reborn like a phoenix, as I'm getting ready to start the week on Monday morning; and while I try to decide between my white cotton knickers and my black lace ones, I wonder how long this wave of joy will last.

.

"Good morning," I greet Pomona as I take my seat between the empty chair of the Headmaster and her.

"Good morning," Pomona replies, "Now, don't you look different today!" she says with her never fading smile.

"I had a good weekend," I state, since this is going to be the only piece of information coming out of me.

"Did you? The girls and I went window shopping and wanted you to come, but you were nowhere to be found," she says.

"You know I don't get the meaning of going around shops without the purpose of buying anything," I reply, as I pour myself some tea, trying to drive her attention off my whereabouts during the past couple days.

"We did had some purpose, you know," she replies with the mischievous tone of a child hiding something, and I leave my cup on the table and look at her so she knows I'm listening, "I went to try on my wedding dress," she says, and I guess she notices my gasp, "You haven't forgot about the wedding have you?"

"Of course not," I lie, hiding my shameful face behind my tea.

"Would you like to see the dress?" she asks enthusiastically.

"I'd love to," I say, and I soon regret it.

"Good," she smiles, "the girls are coming for tea after class, why don't you join us?"

"Pom, I'd love to, but..." I begin, but she interrupts me.

"No excuses," she says, "everybody has a lot of work to do around here and yet we all find time to enjoy ourselves except for you, Minerva," she places her hand on top of mine, "you didn't die in the war," she says, and before I can even build a reply, a majestic white owl flies across the room and sits in front of me.

I know who it belongs to, and the only presence of it makes me sick. There's only two reasons why my aunt would owl me and, since it's not my birthday or any special holiday, and I can see Dumbledore coming into the Great Hall, meaning that he's not unreachable, I begin to worry that maybe something has happened to her or uncle Vincent.

After rewarding the bird with a bite of my morning toast and watching it fly away, I open the letter:

.

_Dear Minerva,_

_We would like to invite you for tea this Friday. We'll be expecting you at five o'clock. Be punctual and dress formal._

_Love you,_

_Vincent and Millicent._

.

"Good Morning," the voice of the Headmaster pulls me away from the parchment on my hands.

"Good morning, Albus," I say, tuning around to face him and, on the way, spotting Severus only a few chairs further, having his breakfast in silence.

"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore asks, staring at the opened envelop near my half-empty cup of tea.

"It seems so, but," I mutter, and then it comes to my mind that he met my aunt more recently than I. "Albus," I say, "by any chance, you wouldn't know why Millicent would invite me over in the middle of the school year, would you?"

"Well, she seemed worried about you the last time I saw her," he says.

"How come?" I wonder.

"She asked me how you were doing and I told her that you were fine, regardless of a lack of social life and any interest of having fun," he answers, as a matter-of-factly and I have to keep my temper not to take my hands to his neck.

"When people asks how someone is doing they are usually being polite, not expecting a full report," I say, probably sounding less nice than I wished.

"But she's family," he estates, as if that solved everything and I reach the top of my patience.

I let go a sigh and excuse myself to leave. As I walk across the table, I feel Severus eyes on my back, but I don't turn around. My wave of joy is gone.

* * *

…

* * *

Mondays are usually stressful enough without the trouble of replying an invitation for a tea party that I don't want to attend. But I can't give an excuse to my aunt, if I lie, she'd learn the truth some way or another and she'd get mad at me, so I end up writing a couple lines telling her that it will be a pleasure to see her so soon and that I will not forget the time. Luckily, I still have my date with Severus to look forwards for Friday; which reminds me about Pomona's wedding.

She's getting married in April, and I should remember to tell Severus because I'll be gone for an entire weekend. I still can't believe I forgot about it! She's been with Hans for ages; they were going to get married before the war, but he was called of duty to help the aurors and they adjourned it. They never imagined it would last ten years.

…

A knock at the door of my empty classroom while I'm cleaning the blackboard drags me away from my thoughts. I turn around, expecting to find a student coming to pick up something he forgot, only to find Severus standing at the end of the row of desks.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, professor," he apologizes as he crosses the classroom.

"Don't worry, Mr. Snape," I mutter, putting the board rubber down, "I am done with my classes anyway."

It is weird being so formal with him all of a sudden, I know it's what we agreed but, it feels as if the weekend was an illusion; especially when that feeling of the morning disappeared so soon.

"What can I do for you?" I ask, sitting back on my desk and looking up at him, standing a few feet further.

"Professor Slughorn sent me to tell you he needs to cancel his classes for Thursday morning," he explains and he hands me the formal application we use in this cases filled with Horace' handwriting, "apparently he has some kind of medical appointment."

"Nothing serious, I hope," I say as I take the parchment.

"I wouldn't know," he replies, and I laugh silently at his lack of interest.

"Well, I don't think there'll be any problem," I open one of my drawers and take out the timetables folder to check which classes will be canceled, "Fourth and seventh years," I sight, thinking aloud, "Horace must be out of his mind, this kids have exams in a couple months, they can't be losing classes so easily," and then I remember I'm not alone, "sorry," I say, glancing at Severus for a moment, and silence surrounds us.

"It's alright," I hear him mutter as I go back to the form and sign it reluctantly, "you seem stressed," he points out, "left the Great Hall in a hurry both for breakfast and lunch," he adds, "I hope it's not because of this weekend."

"Oh, Gods, no," I say, standing up to hand him the paper, "I think that's actually the only thing that is helping me keep together this damn Monday," I force a smile on my lips and before I can even realize, he's standing right in front of me, close enough to feel his breath on my chin, and I am stupidly still holding the damn form on my hands.

"Then, maybe I can help," he says, taking the parchment and leaving it on the desk, "take off your knickers, Ms. McGonagall."

His tone is changed, even his look is different than a few seconds before and I wonder if he has some kind of switch he can press to change form normal Snape to Master Snape with such facility.

"Severus, this is my classroom," I whisper, I don't know why, because nobody can hear us, "somebody could walk by."

Without saying a word, he turns around and shuts the door with his wand, then turns back to me.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he asks, with that voice that makes me melt down and, without giving it anymore thought, I begin to pull my knickers down my tights.

…

Ten minutes later I am being fucked on my desk, my ass throbbing after a light spanking, my hands magically pinned above my head and my black laced knickers gagging my mouth with the taste of my own juices.

Suddenly, as if I'd been stunned by an obliviate spell, I forget about my aunt's mysterious tea party, Albus lack of personal boundaries, Pomona's wedding and my meeting with her and the girls in a few minutes.

…

Slowly, he empties my mouth after we're done and, before I can even build something to say in my mind, his lips assault me and, closing my eyes, I am back to La Maison, tied up to the bed, blindfolded and kissed by that stranger that resulted to be Severus Snape; and I realize we hadn't kissed since then.

"If you don't mind," he talks, as I grasp for air after he pulls apart, "I'll keep them 'till Friday," he grins, showing me my wet knickers on his hand, and I don't find a voice to reply. He keeps them in his pockets, grabs the signed form for Slughorn and leaves.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


	14. Just tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet Minerva's friends and family a little better.

 

**Just tea**

* * *

"You came!" Pomona exclaims overexcited after opening the door of her private rooms to me, "I am so glad," she adds as I follow her through her messy office and into the sitting room of her studio, "Girls, look who came," she announces to Poppy and Rolanda, who are sitting on the sofa, chatting.

"I thought you were too busy for your friends," Rolanda snaps, and Poppy quickly scowls at her, but I don't mind. Hooch is that kind of person unable to shut up or keep something to herself, she has an internal need to say whatever she thinks no matter what, and that's what I like the most about her.

"I managed to make some time," I reply as I sit down on the empty armchair.

"And we're happy for that," Pomona interrupts, "how about some tea?"

"Tea?" Rolanda asks, "we must celebrate that Minerva has come back from the dead," she says, "the occasion deserves opening one of your husband's firewhiskey bottles, at least."

"He's my husband-to-be," Pomona points out, "and I invited Minerva for tea, not for drinks."

"The firewhiskey sounds good to me," I say, and our host walks to the kitchen.

"That's my girl," Rolanda says, standing up and sitting on the left arm of my chair, with her legs crossed and her arm on the back.

Having her so close, I grow more aware of my lack of underwear and I blush, as if she could see through the fabrics of my long skirt.

I still can't believe Severus took my knickers with him and I said nothing. I know I could have gone to my rooms to pick some cleans ones, I was already being late, so what did it matter?, but then I reminded myself that there's no fun on playing a game if you cheat, so I followed the rules and here I am, sharing a fine glass of firewhiskey with my friends, wearing no knickers.

...

"Minerva, you really look gorgeous today," Poppy says all of a sudden after having a second sip to her glass, "you should tell me your secret."

"It's no secret, Pops," Rolanda says, still sharing the armchair with me, "all you need is a good shagging."

I almost choke on my drink. Does she know something?"

"Wha-?" I mutter.

"Oh, please," she says, "when I saw you on Friday you said you were going to Moody's, and then you disappeared for the entire weekend," she explains, "I can do the maths."

"Min, are you two back together?" Poppy asks, and I leave my glass on the tea table before I make a mess.

"Of course not," I answer.

"You were such a cute couple…" she points out.

"We were never a couple," I remind her, "we were just friends and that's what we still are."

"Well, then there's someone else…" Rolanda suggests and I scowl at her like if I wanted to make her explode.

"There is no man in my life," I say, "I spent the weekend doing paperwork between my office and the library," I lie, very convincing and proud of my quick thinking.

"Your life is just so exciting, my dear," she replies, with such a sad tone that my pride disappears instantly, because this is what I would usually do on weekends.

"Pom, let's see your dress," I try to drive the attention away from me, and it luckily works.

"Alright, but remember that my transfiguration skills are not as good as yours," she says, standing up and walking a few steps further, "I'm picking it up next week, "she adds, and after a deep breath, she takes out her wand and her clothes begin to transform into a beautiful white gown… she looks like a princess.

I met Pomona during my second year teaching at Hogwarts. She was the new one and since we were the younger in the staff, we quickly became friends. We could not be any more different, she is everything that I am not, and I adore her for that.

"The real one has a beautiful lace pattern around the waist and the skirt has pearls and…" she explains in an apologetic tone.

"It's really beautiful," I say, "you look gorgeous, Pomona," I add, smiling, unable to take my eyes away from her, "I am so glad that you and Hans can finally do this."

"You've waited a long time," Poppy points out.

"It's not like they've been wasting it," Rolanda brings us back to reality and Pomona transfigures her clothes back.

"That's true," she says, "but it will feel good to finally be her wife for real."

.

It had been a long time since the last time I had joined the girls for tea or anything and, I must admit that I'd missed them, which sounds ridiculous because we live and work under the same roof most of the time, but… you'd be surprised of how easy it is to grow apart from the people you are closer from.

Thankfully, they are good friends, and have never ceases to insist on trying. Maybe I did die metaphorically and have come back from the dead, maybe I just needed more time than the rest to mourn the war (although I still think it's too soon), maybe Severus has helped me reborn in more ways than I can actually see.

* * *

…

* * *

On Tuesday I wake up with an epiphany.

…

"I don't know," Dumbledore says pacing around his office; it puts me to my nerves when he does this.

"You are the one who brought him to the school," I say, following his steps with my eyes.

"And you are the one who didn't like the idea," he replies.

"That's why I think we should give him this chance," I insist, "this way, we'll be able to see if he's really suitable for the job."

"Horace won't approve," the Headmaster points out.

"The hell with Horace," I yell, probably out of excitement, "I became crazy planning everybody's timetables in order that he could have a free morning on Wednesdays for his medical issues, and yet, he takes an appointment on a Thursday, knowing that he has class with the seventh years, who have their exams in a few months."

"I guess you're right," Albus admits.

"Does this mean you agree?" I ask.

"Only if I don't have to tell him," he says.

"Don't worry about that," I answer, happily leaving his office.

…

Over the night I have realized that it has no sense to cancel any potions class because of Horace absence, when we have a potioneer apprentice preparing to do his job next year.

I knew Albus would be easy to convince and that Horace will hate the idea, what I don't know is what Severus will think of it, that's why I am hoping to see him in Slughorn's office when I go down to the dungeons, but he's not there.

…

"You're trying to sack me before time, don't you?" Horace says after I tell him that I won't cancel his classes.

"Horace, that's not true, and you know it," I say, "all I want is for the kids not to lose a class and for your apprentice to have a taste on teaching before having the entire responsibility of being professor once you're gone."

"What if there's an incident?" he asks, "this is not one of your hokus pokus wandy classes," he smacks, and I swear I have to hold myself together not to show him some of my hokus pokus on his face, "we deal with really dangerous stuff in the dungeons."

"He'll teach the classes following your instructions," I say, breathing deep, trying to hide my desire to heck him right here, "and since you're such an excellent professor, I'm sure you'll be able to leave no chance for incidents."

"I liked you more during your student years," he says, "you were less insufferable and more willing to please."

"Yes, well, those years are gone and now I am your superior and you are going to do as I say so, Professor Slughorn," I conclude, "have a nice day," and then I leave.

* * *

…

* * *

During the rest of the week I have no chance to meet Severus alone, if I didn't know better, I would say he's avoiding me, but the truth is I am pretty busy myself.

The fact that the school is still in one piece on Thursday afternoon and that I have no reports regarding Mr. Snape on Friday Morning is enough for me to believe that his classes weren't the disaster that Horace predicted.

* * *

After having lunch I go to my rooms to get changed and take my old broom to fly to Hogsmeade so I can disapparate without problems. I am not willing to cross the school grounds by foot wearing heels, specially a pair that cost me a fortune.

…

Aunt Millie and Uncle Vincent live in a beautiful town house in the center of London in a street mainly occupied by high society wizards, most of them linked to the Ministry in some way. That is why the area is always watched by aurors dressed like muggles, one of whom stops me as soon as I stop in front of the Bagnold's house.

"Name," a big man with a stern look says, standing only a few inches in front of me, forcing me to raise my eyes to look back at him.

"Some manners wouldn't hard, young man," I snap, and he steps back.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he says.

"You should be, when I was in training they taught us to be respectful all the time," I add, "I am Minerva McGonagall, I'm sure that Minister Bagnold has informed you of my visit."

"Indeed, ma'am," he says and I watch him walk away before knocking the door.

…

A house elf dressed like an old fashioned butler opens the door.

"Good afternoon Miss. McGonagall," he greets me.

"Good afternoon Earl," I reply, "I know the way, you can go back to your duties," I command, and he pops away.

I walk to the library on my own and knock the double door before coming in.

"Minerva, my dear," Mr. Bagnold stands up from his armchair, with his cigar on his hand, and the clock strikes five, "as punctual as ever," he adds with a smile and we hug.

"Well, Aunt Millie was very clear that I shouldn't be late," I say, "where is she, by the way?"

"She's attending a last minute fire call in the office, I think, she'll join us in a minute," he says, "sit down, please," he adds, and I sit on the sofa while he goes to the bar and comes back with two glasses of firewhisky.

"Thank you," I say, knitting my eyebrows.

"Don't thank me," he sits down on his armchair and has a sip of his drink, "you'll need it, my dear," and before I can ask, the doors are opened again, and Millicent walks in with some man I don't know.

"Vince, what did I tell you about drinking before tea time?" she scowls her husband and then looks at me, "Nerva, I didn't know you were here already," she says, and I stand up to hug her.

"You said five o'clock," I remind her.

"That's right, dear," she turns to her companion, "this is Mr. Goodman," she says, "he's the new ambassador from the American Ministry," she explains, "Mr. Goodman, this is my niece."

I look at the man standing next to her: tall, blond hair, blue eyes, serious expression and wearing a very elegant muggle suite. He steps closer and shakes my hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss. McGonagall," he says, and I wonder how he knows my name, "your aunt has told me a lot about you during these past weeks."

"Has she?" I wonder, suddenly realizing this is not a simple tea party, this is a damn set up blind date. I turn around for a moment, look at uncle Vincent, and take my glass from the tea table. I empty it down my throat on one sip and then go back to Millicent.

"Could we have a word in private, please?" I ask her.

"But we're about to have tea," she says.

"It will only be a moment," I insist, with a silly smile on my lips trying to hold my temper in place.

"Alright."

I follow her outside of the room and we leave the men alone.

* * *

"What do you think of Jerald?" she asks, as soon as we're alone.

"What?"

"Mr. Goodman, do you like him?"

"This is unbelievable!" I yell, "I was hoping to be wrong, but this is really a blind date, isn't it?!" I don't let her reply, "I am not sixteen anymore, Millie."

"I know, my dear," she says, "you are over forty, still alone, and according to Albus, lacking of any kind of social life other than that Moody," she speaks as if reading an official report.

"That Moody is a really good friend," I say, "and a very brave auror."

"I know, but what I mean is that you have no…"

"No what? No future husband around?" I say, "I have no interest in getting married, I am happy as I am."

"Just give him a chance," she insists, "your mother would have loved him."

There they are, the magical words. Whenever Millicent is trying to convince me of anything, she knows that as soon as mother is mentioned, I will stop arguing, so, I give up.

"I'll stay for tea," I say, "just tea," I remark, and we go back in.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. The Dark Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva is late to her date with Severus and he takes it as an opportunity to have some fun.

 

**The Dark Mark**

 

* * *

She's late. It's ten minutes past nine and she's not here yet, so she's late. Maybe she's not coming, maybe she's had second thoughts this time, maybe she didn't like me taking her knickers, but it was so tempting... I have them cleaned and folded on my desk so she sees them when she comes in, if she does, because it's almost a quarter past, and she's not here yet.

I'm making some mignonette sauce for the oysters we're having for dinner. I even bought a French bottle of champagne, but I am probably just making a fool of myself, because there'll be no dinner, because it's a quarter past and she won't come.

Suddenly, someone knocks the door. She's here. She came. She's late.

"I'm so sorry," she says as soon as I let her in, "my aunt invited me for tea, and time went by and…" I silence her with the clean lace knickers that were on my desk. I don't want to hear any story, not now.

"Your wand," I say.

I like how docile she looks with her mouth gagged, staring at me as she hands me her wand, probably wondering if I am mad for her delay.

I am not mad. How could I be? She's here, that's what matters, but she's been late, and if I let it go without consequences the next time it won't be just fifteen minutes. No, I am not mad, but I am certainly going to make the most fun of the situation.

I keep her wand in the top drawer of my desk and then I go back to her. I take off her tartan cloak and hang it behind the door. She's wearing a beautiful green long cocktail dress with a tartan pattern around the waist. I unzip it and let it fall on the floor around her feet.

Once she's standing only on her underwear in front of me, I take her hands to her back and tie them up with a black rope I conjure.

She's beautiful. Her body is like the sculpture of some goddess, and I wish to fuck her right here. But no, it's not time for that yet.

Grasping her hair, messing her bun, I make her follow me into the studio and make her stand in front of the fireplace. I correct her posture, so her legs are slightly separated and her back is completely still and then I step between her and the fire to explain her what is going to happen.

"You were late and you will be punished," I say, and her eyes don't blink, "but this time you will tell me what punishment you think you deserve. If I like it, fine; if I don't, you will be banned from having an orgasm again, but this time, until next weekend," I explain, and now I can see a hint of fear darkening her emerald eyes, "I'm going to finish dinner now, and you will stay here thinking of your punishment," I add, and then I leave her.

Dinner is ready, but she doesn't know, she hasn't even noticed that the table is set, so I sit on the sofa silently, and contemplate the beautiful curves of her back until I think it's been enough time.

Taking her by her upper arm, I walk Minerva to the table and make her sit down. I don't untie her, but I do take the gag off.

"I hope you like oysters," I say taking one, spreading some mignonette sauce on it and approaching it to her lips.

"Please, untie me," she says, almost begging, and I smile.

"No," I answer, and I make the oyster fall into her mouth, and watch her chew it slowly before eating one myself.

Feeding her is fun, she resists very little, her eyes seem to be striking at me all the time, but her cheeks blush every time I take something to her mouth. I love the power it gives me too, I decide rather she has a bite or not, rather she drinks or she doesn't; and I like to please her at some moments giving her what she wants, and teasing her on others, forcing her to have a sip of champagne when she doesn't want more, or having one more oyster, when she says she's had enough.

"Did you think about your punishment?" I ask when the plates are empty.

"Yes," she replies with a small voice.

"Tell me," I say, emptying what's left on my glass on one sip.

"I was fifteen minutes late, so you get to spank me five times for every minute, that is, seventy-five smacks," she says, and it amuses me that she's been so mathematical over it.

"That doesn't sound too challenging," I say, and I let her worry about the possibility of ending up with no orgasms for the entire week, "I'll have to make some modifications to that," I add, and I see her relieve, and then her worry grow up again, wondering what is going to happen exactly, but she says nothing. "Let's go to the bedroom," I say, and I know she's following me because her heels sound loudly behind me.

…

I untie her hands, make her take her underclothes and shoes off and make her lay down on the bed.

"Spread your legs," I command, "you will slap your clit seventy-five times, I want to hear every hit loudly, and I want you to count them aloud," I explain, "you can begin."

At first she seems to hesitate, probably because she's never done such thing, maybe wondering if she'll be able to do it; but then she begins, she takes a more comfortable position, spreads her legs a little more, raises her hand, and slaps her cunt with the palm of her hand closed.

"One," she says. She seems surprised that it didn't hurt, but she soon realized it's not a matter of strength but of continuation, and around number twenty her voice shakes, and she begins to get wet.

I watch her from a chair at the right side of the bed while my erection grows, and when she reaches seventy-five, I stand up, take off my trousers and my plain black boxers and fuck her rough. She comes as soon as I enter her, and she comes again when I do. When we're done, she's so tired that she falls asleep almost instantly. I cover her with a blanket and go back to the living room to wash the dishes.

I know it's the house elves job, but when I eat in my rooms I like doing it by myself. It helps me feel like if I wasn't in this castle for a while, it also helps me relax.

* * *

On the morning I wake up early to make breakfast, but Minerva comes to the sitting room before I have time to put everything on the tray.

"Dinner was delicious last night," she says as we sit down, "but oysters seemed a little over budget for a professor assistant".

"Well, it's not like we're going to have them every weekend," I reply, and she hides her smile behind her cup of tea.

"I'm sorry I was late," she adds.

"You don't need to apologize," I say, "family is important."

"Thank you," she smiles, this time showing it, and I like it. "How was teaching for the first time, by the way?" she suddenly asks.

"How do you know?" I wonder.

"I am the Deputy Headmistress," she says, "I know almost everything that goes on in this school."

"It was fine," I reply.

"Just fine?" she questions.

"I'd never pictured myself teaching a bunch of teenagers, but the truth is it felt good to have their respect and be expected to have all the answers," I explain, "I actually enjoyed it."

"Good," she says, satisfied.

.

When Slughorn told me I would be teaching his Thursday classes I suspected it was Dumbledore's doing. He left me very specific instructions which I studied very carefully. I knew he had prepared very basic stuff to make sure nothing went wrong, but I didn't care, I was determined to show him and the Headmaster that I could be as good as him, even better, not because I have any interest on becoming professor the next year, but because I am tired of everybody thinking I am not good for the job.

I thought that pretending to be a teacher for a couple hours would be torturous, but it resulted to be good. Teaching gives you power over the students, they trust you blindly because they believe you're smarter, wiser… or maybe because they've heard the rumours about me being a former Death Eater. Either way, they follow every instruction you give them, and they trust your judgement without arguing. It requires a great strength to make a responsible use of such power, and I liked that challenge.

* * *

After breakfast I suggest a shower, and since Minerva is already naked, I make her kneel down in the tub with her eyes closed while I get undressed.

"You're not allowed to open them," I say.

The water falls over us like a spring rain while she makes my erection grow in her mouth. Merlin, she's so good at this! When I feel I won't take it any more, I make her stop and stand up. I want to fuck her against the wall, but first I wash her back, and her hair, her beautiful ebony hair that she always hides in that tight bun.

Then, I pull her against the cold wall of the shower, and reminding her to keep her eyes closed, I restrain her with my arms and enter her body. Her skin is soft, wet and shiny; her moans are almost musical, soothing. It doesn't take long for me to cum, and I finish massaging her with my fingers until she reaches her orgasm. It is then when she forgets my instructions, and she opens her eyes, and she sees it, what I've been trying to hide from her all this time: the Dark Mark.

I quickly try to hide my arm, I don't want her to look at it, it's a shameful reminder of what I've been, and I don't want her to see it as what I am. But she doesn't let me, she takes my hand and pulls my arm closer, caressing the black tattoo with the tips of her fingers as the water keeps falling over us.

I look at her, trying to read her thoughts, but I can't.

Then, she looks at me, still holding my arm, and the pressure from her fingers increases, almost hurts, but I don't stop her, because I fear that if I do, she'll leave, and I don't want that.

Suddenly, she does the unexpected; she kisses it, my arm, my skin, the dark mark. She kisses it, and bites it, and caresses it, and kisses it again… as if she was trying to erase it. And then her kisses move to my upper arm, and my neck, and my lips… and I kiss her back, and we say nothing, we just fuck.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Severus' Dark Mark has made Minerva wonder more about his past. It's time for answers.

 

**Questions**

 

* * *

When I see the dark mark on Severus' arm I froze. Somehow, when I'm with him, I forget about what he's been, it doesn't matter, he's just Severus, my master; but seeing that stain on his skin is a good reminder of that dark past of him I know nothing about. I am submitting myself to a man who was a Death Eater, someone who probably killed, who tortured… Suddenly I am tempted to run away, but when I raise my eyes and look at him I see fear. He seems more afraid of me than I am of him, why? And then I understand… he fears I might leave, so I don't.

It's not pity, what makes me stay; maybe it's respect… I don't know, I don't even think I could really explain why I don't leave, all I know is that for some reason I want to trust him, but for the first time I realize that to do that I need, I must, to know more about his past.

...

After the shower Severus says he has some work to do in his office and this time he lets me stay in the sitting room to do mine. I call Pearl.

"I left a folder and a book on my office, on top of the desk, could you please bring it to me?" I ask the Gryffindor house elf.

"Yes, Mistress," she says, "would Mistress McGonagall like Pearl to bring some clothes for her as well?" she adds, and I sight, trying not to get upset because I need her to keep the secret of my encounters with Severus.

"No, Pearl, but I would like you to still keep this a secret, alright?"

"Yes, Mistress," and then she pops away.

...

I have little paper work left this week, that's why I made Pearl bring me something to read as well, but sitting on the sofa, near the fire, on my slip and underwear, I don't seem to concentrate on my book.

I'd seen that mark over so many houses during the war, houses of friends, of innocent people, all tortured or dead. The thought that Severus could be responsible for any of that, that I might have fucked the murderer of a friend, makes me feel sick. I need to know, I need answers, and I need them now.

* * *

I knock the door of the office, wait, and then he invites me in.

"Is there anything wrong?" he wonders from behind his desk.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

"Please," he says and he puts his papers away and gestures me to sit down, and I do, but I remain in speechless. "So?" he breaks our silence.

"I'd like," I begin, "I…" and I realize I am just babbling, "you know everything about me," I say, "but I still know nothing about you," I add, and before I can build my next sentence, he interrupts me.

"Is this about my dark mark?" he asks.

"Mainly," I reply, "but I just feel that," I mutter, "I would just like to… to know something more about you," I say.

"Why?"

"Because," I just answer, but then I add, "Don't I have some right to know about the man I let fuck me every weekend?"

"I am not the-man-you-let-fuck-you-every-weekend, Ms. McGonagall," he speaks with that tone of voice he adopts every time he wants to overpower me, "I am your Master," he says, "and if I need to remind you that maybe you should go, this way you won't need to know anything about me."

Now I feel both sorry and angry. I feel sorry for talking about him like that and forgetting our roll game for a moment, but I feel angry he's using that against me to avoid giving me the answers I want. In fact, I am so upset right now that I really want to leave.

"Alright," I say, standing up, "if you'd give me my wand back, please, I'll be gone in a few minutes."

He looks up at me like trying to see if I am serious or not, but I am, very serious.

"Alright," he says, opening the first drawer of his desk and handing me my wand, "but as soon as you cross that door and leave my rooms this will be over."

"I know that," I say, and I go back into the studio.

…

With a move of my wand my clothes, shoes and few things fly on their own towards me. With another movement, I am dressed and ready to go.

He's back to his paper work when I walk into the office again. I wish there was another way to leave the rooms so I didn't have to walk by him.

Should I say anything? Should I say good bye? Merlin, it will be so hard seeing him again in the Great Hall after this… I don't want to leave, but my pride doesn't let me say a word, I just cross the room and put my hand on the handle of the other door.

"What is that you want to know exactly?" he asks, before I can even turn the doorknob, with a very low voice.

I stay still; don't even turn around to face him. Thank god he stopped me!

"Just some answers," I say.

"They will have a price," he explains, "if you're willing to pay it, I will answer your questions," he adds.

"What price?" I wonder and now I do look at him. He grins.

"I'll decide once we're over with it," he says.

"Alright," I quickly agree, afraid that if I take too much time to think he'll change his mind and make me go.

"Good," he says, "now beg me to stay."

"What?"

"You were leaving, weren't you?" he says, "if you want me to let you stay, beg for it."

* * *

.

Beg? I think my desire to leave just grows more than ever at this point. Beg? Me? I didn't beg a moment ago when I thought he wanted me to leave, why would I do it now that I know he wants me to stay.

It's part of the game, I know. He's playing with my mind, he knows how much I hate this, he knows how proud I am so he's using it to humiliate me.

"Can't we just..." I mutter.

"Beg," he repeats, and I give up.

"Please," I say, "Sir," I add, "can I stay?" and he laughs.

"That's not begging, Ms. McGonagall," he says, "I want you on your knees, I want you crawling to my feet, I want you telling me why I should let you stay."

Oh, he's evil. Pure and dark evil! But for some reason, this power he has over me, that I allow him have over me, makes me desire him even more instead of hate him.

"Please, Sir," I say kneeling down and leaving my folder, my book and my wand on the floor so I can crawl behind the desk and be in front of him, "Please, let me stay," I repeat, kneeling at his feet, my eyes staring at the ground, "I promise I won't be disrespectful again."

"Still not saying why I should keep you," he mutters, and I bite my lip to keep my temper down before answering.

"Because you're my Master," I say.

"And?"

"And I need you," I add, hoping that's enough, but it's not. He grabs me by my hair and makes me look at him.

"And you worship me, and you'll obey me on anything, and you crave for my cock right now," he says, and I fear he'll make me repeat it, even before he says it aloud: "now say it."

"Because you're my master, and I need you, and I worship you, and I'll obey you on anything, and right now I crave for your cock," I say.

"Now show me," he says, "show me how much you crave for my cock."

Now, that's something I can do better than begging.

As soon as he lets go of my hair, I unzip his trousers and help his hard cock out of his boxers. His erection grows fast at my hands and his cum fills my throat after a few minutes.

* * *

.

Wandless again, I go into the bedroom to change into my slip again, following Severus' instructions. I wonder when we'll talk, maybe he's tricked me and he'll just delay it until I forget about it; but I don't think so, because he said my questions would have a price, and I'm pretty sure he's already though of something worse than making me beg on my knees.

Looking at myself in the mirror, trying to fix my hair a little, I wonder why am I putting up with all these. Do I really need this? Am I so fucked up that I need such humiliations to feel better? I could have left, I was going to, but I didn't.

I wish I had an answer to give to myself; all I know is that I really didn't want to leave, that it had only been an impulse that I couldn't stop because of pride… a pride that Severus made sure to break. I don't know why he didn't let me go, probably because he likes having someone to please his needs so close, as he's said before, it's practical… whatever his reasons were, he didn't let me cross that door and, even if he humiliated me afterwards, I feel grateful for that.

…

When I return to the sitting room, he's waiting for me in the sofa with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Sit down," he says, and he hands me a glass as I sit next to him. His face expression is stern. I wonder if he's worried about what I'm going to ask or if he's upset for me almost leaving.

"Thank you," I say and I take a sip, because I know I'll need it.

"Well," he says, "you have the word now, Ms. McGonagall."

The fact that he's still talking to me with formalities makes me realize that we're not exactly OK. I am tempted to say that we can let it go, that I don't mind about his past… but I do.

"Why did you join the Death Eaters?" I ask very directly and he also takes a sip of his wine before talking, "Was is because of power?"

"No, anyone who did that would be stupid, our Lord had the power, we were mere submissive to him," he explains, "I joined them because they made me feel as if I belonged," he says.

"Have you killed anyone?" I ask, afraid of an answer I already know.

"Yes," he says, "but so have you, Ms. McGonagall. Isn't that what war is about? People killing people," his tone is calmed, almost soothing, "the difference between you and me is that you won and I lost, therefore, you carry your deaths as a hero and I as a killer."

I have no words to reply. He's right. I took my part in the war, I took lives, maybe not so innocent, but lives anyway, with mothers, and families, and love ones.

"Have you tortured anyone?" again, I know the answer, but I want to hear it from his lips.

"Yes," he says, "many."

"Did you take pleasure on it?" I need to know, am I a replacement for what he can't do anymore? Did he take the same pleasure torturing an innocent mother of half-bloods than he does with me?

"No, Ms. McGonagall," he says, and his eyes tell me he's not lying, "I don't take pleasure with the suffering of others, I killed innocent people, I tortured innocent people, it was wrong, it felt wrong, and I regret it now that I know the truth of the master I was worshiping. But I can't do anything to repair the harm I did as a Death Eater, and I have the mark you saw this morning to remind me of it every day."

We stay in silence for a moment. He's speaking from the heart, I can feel it, and I really appreciate his honesty.

"Why did you change your mind?" I ask, suddenly thinking of Alastor's words on Snape, "What made you leave the Death Eaters when they seem to be winning the war? If you belonged, if you were so blind, why would you betray them?"

He empties his glass as I wait for him to answer.

"I just did," it's all he says, and I don't dare to insist.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva's questions had a price that will only complicate things a little more.

 

**Complicated trust**

 

* * *

He didn't tell me what the price for his answers would be until last moment on Sunday, and when he did I understood why.

For the entire week I was meant to follow every one of his instructions no matter how silly or pointless I found them. For example, I had to wear my hair down, which I hadn't done in the school since my student years. The change of look didn't go unnoticed, obviously, and I received compliments from every member of the staff and even, some of the students of my house.

_"Anything interesting on the paper, Filius?" I asked Flitwick on Monday morning when we were the first to occupy the professor's table. Filius is probably the one I respect the most of all of my colleagues, we are very similar in character and we both share an interest for chess. Also, our subjects are linked to each other, so many times we've had heated arguments about spells and enchantments._

_"Not as interesting as your change of look, Minerva," he pointed out._

_"I was in need of a change," I said, hoping this would be enough explanation for him and anyone who wondered._

_"A change for the good, I must say," he replied playfully, and I smiled shyly._

_"Thanks, I said._

…

Another instruction to follow was to wait for him to be in the Great Hall before start eating any meal, which wouldn't have been annoying if he hadn't made sure to be late every single time, making me come up with silly excuses to explain my lack of hunger to those who asked.

_"Is there anything troubling you, my dear?" Albus asked on Tuesday looking at my untouched food._

_"No," I said, "really."_

_"Are you sure, because meat pie is usually your favorite," he said, and then I spotted Severus walking into the room and I sighted on relieve._

_"I was just waiting for it to cool down," I replied, finally allowed to have a bite._

…

It was probably having to use only the dungeon bathrooms the one that bothered me the most, because it forced me to schedule my visits to the toilet so that the journey down and up the stairs would make me be late to any class, but it was also the one that amused me the most, because if I happened to walk by him, he would follow me.

_"Against the sinks," he said on Wednesday, after making sure we were alone and locking the door so we wouldn't be disturbed._

_I did as I was told and leaned against the sinks. He corrected my posture, magically rolled up my skirt, and I had to watch myself in the mirror while he spanked me and fucked me after. It was both exciting and humiliating, and the image is still very vivid in my mind._

…

But he had other ways to humiliate me without even touch me. For the entire week I could not wear any piece of underwear, which I thought wouldn't be hard after that afternoon when he'd stolen my knickers, but it was. I had the feeling my students could see through my dress every time they whispered something, that the ghosts in the school knew my secret when I noticed them staring at me, that my colleagues were very aware of my nudity under my skirt... and even though I knew all this were just my own paranoia, on Thursday I had enough.

_"What's this?" he asked when we could finally be alone after lunch, in my office this time, "did I give you permission to put underwear on again?" He asked, me sitting on top of my desk with my skirt rolled up, he standing in front of me, with his hand between my knickers and my skin._

_"You didn't, Sir," I muttered, staring at him, starting to regret having disobeyed, trying to know if he was really mad or just in his role as Master._

_"Then, why did you cover your cunt?" his voice was calmed, "Do you remember what I did with your knickers the last time you were wearing them when you weren't supposed to?" he asked and I just nod, "Well, then, show me."_

_He sat on my own chair and waited. I hesitated, I knew what he wanted me to do, but I couldn't, it was just… it was too much, too embarrassing, it was… it was making me wet._

_I saw him smirk, I don't know if because he noticed my wetness or because my hesitance was amusing him. Whatever the reason, it was enough to make me do it._

_He touched himself while he watched me took off my knickers, spread my legs wider and slowly fill my vagina with them. And one more time I felt both humiliated but excited, and when he told me to climb down the desk and kneel down, I did it and sucked his cock with lust and desire not even waiting for his instruction._

* * *

…

* * *

He makes me do things I would have never thought I'd dare, he plays with my mind as if he knew it better than I do, he pushes me slowly and sometimes I don't know if I am really obeying willingly or if he really has some kind of power over me. It's fun, it's exciting, until now.

We're in his office, his sitting on his desk, doing some work, or so he says, and I am… well, I'm under the desk.

He sent me an owl to my class saying to come down once I was done. He tied my hands to my back, made me go under his table, and said his cum would be my only lunch unless I gave him the best blowjob ever.

Easy job, I thought, so I began while he checked some essays for Slughorn, or pretended to, until this moment, when someone suddenly knocks the door.

"Come in," he says, and I open my eyes widely in incredulity. Has he forgotten about me? I wonder, and I receive an answer soon when he takes a hand under the table and presses my head against his cock, almost making me choke, as soon as he notices I've stopped.

He can't pretend me to keep going while there's someone else in the room! I'm filled with anger, I wish I could disappear right now. I could transform into my cat form, but it wouldn't be of much help since everyone knows it in the school… so I would still be stuck under the desk.

"Hello, Severus, I hope I'm not disturbing," a voice I know too well says, and my heart begins to bounce in my heart.

"Of course not, Headmaster," Severus says, too calmed to be human. How is it possible that he's not nervous at all?

"I only wanted to remind you that we're leaving today at six o'clock," Albus says, and I wonder what he's talking about, "we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron, I know it's not fancy, but Tom always makes me a good price."

"Of course," Severus replies with little interest.

"Well, all I have to do now is find Minerva and tell her I'll be gone," Dumbledore adds and I cringe, "I'll wait for you at the entrance," after that, I hear the door close and a moment later Severus moves his chair so I can come out.

"You stopped," he says.

"Untie me," I demand.

"No," he answers, and I don't insist, I until myself magically and walk away.

"What's wrong?" he wonders, as if I was crazy.

"He could have seen me!" I yell.

"But he didn't," he replies.

"He could have noticed there was something strange, he could have heard me," I keep yelling.

"Minerva, calm down," he says, his voice changed, "he has no clue that you were there."

"I don't like this games," I seem unable to lower my voice, my heart is still pounding and I'm breathing heavily, "I don't like to risk it like this, I don't…" he silences me, with a kiss, a soft, sweet, soothing kiss that I return and slowly becomes passionate, and we don't break at any moment while he pushes me against the library, and takes his hand under my dress, and begins to touch me.

My anger disappears, so does my fear; soon I reach that point when I don't feel anything else but the pleasure he's giving me and then… he stops.

"Please," I beg, really not wanting to be tortured like this right now, and I receive a glare for an answer.

"Finish your job first," he says, and like an obedient little doggy I slight down his body, kneel down and finish what I was doing.

…

"I didn't know he was coming and I let him in because I knew there was no risk," he assures me later, while we're sitting on his sofa, over a strong cup of black tea.

"It's alright, it's over now," I say.

"But I'd like you to trust me, Minerva," he insists.

"I do trust you, Severus," I assure him, "isn't all what I've been doing prove enough."

"You did need to ask about my past," he points out, and I realize now this isn't just about today.

"Yes, I did. Seeing your mark brought many doubts and questions to my mind that I had tried to ignore to that moment," I explain.

"Were they solved?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer, "by your honesty and regret."

"I don't see how," he says.

"I wasn't expecting you to tell me that you'd been a saint, Severus," I confess, "all I wanted to know was if you were a man to trust."

"So, am I?" he asks after a long silence.

"I wouldn't have stayed otherwise," I say.

* * *

...

* * *

When I meet Albus at lunch time I feel my cheeks blush, but I get to keep my temper after a moment.

He tells me he'll be gone for the weekend with Mr. Snape to attend some Ministry matters. It's the same Severus told me. And, as always, he tells me to keep a look at the school while he's gone.

Well, seeing my plans for the weekend, I decide to pay a visit to Alastor.

"Minerva, I'm so glad to see you," he says, letting me in and quickly fetching two glasses and a new bottle of fire whiskey. He really has improved with the orthopedic leg, although I notice he leans on his walking stick every now and then to keep his balance, "it's so boring here."

"When are you going back to work?" I ask.

"If it was up to me," he says, coming back to the sitting area with the drinks, "I had been back the same day I left the hospital," he pours the liquid into the glasses as I giggle at his comment, "but the Head of Department says I deserve a rest."

"I agree," I say, and he scowls at me as he hands me my drink.

"I don't care if I deserve a fucking rest," he curses, "I don't want it," he insists, "I want to work."

"I wouldn't mind a rest if I was given the change," I say, trying to calm him down.

"Of course, if I had to deal with all those brats I would want to run away too," he says, "you're like me, Minerva, you need action, danger, excitement… you should have never left the auror department."

As he says these words, I don't exactly think about my auror years. Action, danger and excitement is what I've had with Severus all over the week and Alastor is right, I like it, I need it… and I can't believe I won't be going to his rooms tonight at nine o'clock for more.

…

It's around seven when I leave Alastor's apartment. It's a lovely evening. No rain, no fog… I decide to walk down a few streets before disapparating to Hogsmeade.

"Miss. McGonagall!" I hear my name being called by a strange voice and I stop and turn around.

A tall man, blonde haired in muggle clothes is walking towards me and it takes me a while to recognize him.

"Mr. Goodman," I say, "good evening."

"Please, do call me Mark," he says when he reaches me.

Markus Goodman is the new ambassador of the American Ministry in England and also the blind date my aunt prepared for me last week.

The truth is I was so upset with her for tricking me that I paid very little attention to the poor man during tea, but he seemed nice, very eloquent and cult.

"In that case I guess you should call me Minerva," I say.

"That would be a pleasure," he replies, and we both give each other that silly smile strangers do when they don't know what to say next, "were you going somewhere?" he asks suddenly.

"Not really," I confess, "just for a walk before going back to the school."

"Can I invite to a cup of coffee, then?" he asks, "or tea," he adds, "without your aunt, this time," and that makes me laugh, although I don't.

"I see no harm in it," I reply, and we walk into a muggle café in a couple streets ahead; a very nice place, with vintage decoration, French music on the background, and a delicious green tea.

"I'd like to apologize for the other day," he says, "I didn't know the intentions of your aunt's invitation until she introduced us."

"It's alright," I reply, "you're not the first man she's tried to set me up with."

"I see," he mutters, "demanding, you must be."

I stare at him, and he laughs.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Since my mother died Millicent thinks she's responsible for me," I explain, "and she thinks I should be… looking for a husband."

"Oh, are you?" he asks.

"No, Mr. Goodman, I'm not."

"Mark, please. Mr. Goodman was my father," he says, "so, we've sorted that you're not looking for a husband," he points out, "are you opened to dating?" he asks.

"I…" am I? Of course I am, but… there's Severus now and we're sort of… sort of something, right?

"Oh, there is someone," he says with a sad tone. Oh my god, he fancies me, he wanted to ask me out… He's cute… He's funny… but there's Severus.

"Not exactly," I say, "it's just… it's complicated."

"I don't mind complicated things," he says smiling. He has a charming smile.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. The Leaky Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is spending the weekend in London and Minerva visits and tells him about Mr. Goodman.

 

**The Leaky Cauldron**

 

* * *

Lying on the crappy bed of my room in the Leaky Cauldron I look at the time and realize it's almost nine o'clock. If I hadn't been called by the Ministry I would be now counting the minutes down to meet Minerva. This is definitely going to be a long weekend, especially with Dumbledore controlling every single one of my movements.

I can hear the bells of some muggle church when someone knocks the door of my room. If it's the Headmaster again trying to convince me to join him for dinner downstairs I swear I'll heck him with whatever spell I can come up with first; but it's not him.

Standing in the corridor, hiding behind the hood of her cloak, there's Minerva, staring at me while I try to figure out if this is real or if I'm just daydreaming.

"May I come in?" she breaks our silence, "Or should we wait for Albus to come out of his room and find me here?"

"Please," I mutter, stepping away and inviting her in.

As I close the door, she gets rid of her tartan cloak. Underneath, she's wearing the same clothes she was wearing this morning when I had her under my desk: a green skirt, long to her ankles, and a long-sleeved white blouse buttoned up to the neck.

Before I can ask her what she's doing here, she kneels down in front of me, offering me her wand and there's no more need for questions. She wants to play and I will not disappoint her.

I take the wand and keep it in my pocket.

"You tied your hair up again," I say, with a serious tone, standing behind her. She doesn't reply, "the day is not over, yet, Ms. McGonagall."

"I'm sorry, Sir.," she apologises, "I thought..."

"You thought wrong," I interrupt, grabbing her by the hair, messing her so-perfect bun, forcing her to stand up so I can whisper in her ear without bending down, "you'll be punished for being a disobedient little slut," I say, as I pull her wrists to her back and magically tie them up.

* * *

Covered in sweat, I stand up from the bed and allow myself to contemplate, for a moment, her slim body panting, shaking, crawled on the beige sheets as her breathe calms down. The reddish colour her ass and thighs had a moment ago is now starting to disappear, which makes me think I have been too soft this time, but I didn't know how strong the spells of these rooms were and I didn't want to risk Dumbledore hearing anything.

Her clothes are all over the floor, so are mine. I pick them up, get dressed quickly and come back to Minerva with her cloak on my hands.

"Are you alright?" I ask, as I softly cover her with it. She just nods, "I'm going to take some dinner," I say, "I'll be back in a minute."

...

I don't like leaving her alone in a strange room, even having locked the door with my own spell I don't feel it's safe enough, but I'm hungry, and she must be starving too.

The tavern is crowded at this time. I spot the Headmaster in one corner, sharing the table with two other old wizards, with the dirty plates of their dinner stacked in a pile and an empty bottle of firewhisky.

I ignore him, hopping he doesn't notice me, and walk directly to the bar to make my order. Unfortunately, the culinary options in the Leaky Cauldron aren't exactly what I would choose for an accompanied evening, but it's not as if I had any other choice.

"Severus!" I hear the Headmaster call me and I turn around carrying my tray.

"Good night, Sir," I greet, hoping he doesn't want to establish a conversation of any kind.

"That's a lot of food for one," he points out, and I keep my temper, "are you expecting company?"

"Even if I was, I don't think it would be your business, Sir.," I snap.

"That would depend, my dear boy," he replies, "on who was making you company," the tone of his voice makes me wonder if he could know something, but that's impossible.

"I thought mine was the only life you liked to control," I say, and the other wizards on the table look at the headmaster, waiting for his answer.

"I don't control anyone, Severus," he replies, "I just like to keep an eye on those who are close to me."

"Of course," I mutter, not wishing to make this stupid argument any longer.

"I'll wait for you down here on the morning," he says before I leave.

"Eight o'clock," I reassure before going upstairs.

...

I find Minerva sitting up on the bed, half-covered by her cloak.

"Better?" I ask, and she nods, "I hope you don't mind some fish and chips, it was the best thing they had downstairs."

"Of course I don't," she replies.

"Good," I say, and we remain silence as I leave the tray on the night table and sit at the edge of the bed.

"Sir," she asks, "do you mind letting me go?" and she turns around to remind me that my spell is still bounding her hands together at her back.

"I do," I say.

"Please, Sir, you can still feed me," she begs, "I just need to rest my arms."

Immediately, I grab my wand and remove the spell.

"You should have told me earlier if your arms were sore," I scold her as I crawl on the sheets to sit behind her and I began to massage her arms and shoulders.

"I was distracted, earlier," she says, as her muscles relax under my touch and her breathe becomes a low moaning. She leans back against me, and I brush her hair away and bring my lips to the back of her neck.

...

It's around midnight when we finally eat our dinner, and we do it sitting on the bed sheets, which feels like some kind of indoor picnic.

"What are you doing in London with Albus?" she asks at some point.

"There are new trials against other Death Eaters this week," I explain, "and they wanted me to declare against them."

"Don't you feel bad?" she asks, "I mean, pointing fingers to those who were supposed to be your friends."

Is she asking out of curiosity or does she actually care?

"I do," I confess, not really sure why, "but Dumbledore asked for my testimony to be anonymous so, not having to see their faces makes it a little easier."

Suddenly, she places a hand on top of mine. She's comforting me. Why? Why would she care? She despises the Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," she says.

"Why did you come?" I ask, probably sounding ruder than I wished, "Weren't you supposed to be babysitting the school?"

"Friday is my free afternoon and I always come to London to visit some friends," she explains, "and anyway, I'm sure the school will still be in one piece when I go back."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I needed to see you and I remembered Dumbledore said you'd be staying here," she explains.

"You needed to see me?" I insist. There's something she's not telling me and I want to know. She sights, defeated, and I grin.

"Do you remember last week, when I was late and I told you I'd been having tea with my aunt...?"

"Was it a lie?" I ask, changing my tone to a more serious one.

"No," she quickly says, "not exactly," she corrects, "I was at my aunt's, I was having tea but... she had fixed me up a blind date with some man."

"I see," I say, not sure of how to react, "does she do it often?"

"No," she replies as fast as before, "well, she hadn't done it since before the war, and I thought she wouldn't do it anymore, but..." she explains, "she likes trying to look for a husband for me".

"Did you have a date with him today?" I question, guessing this is what connects the events of last Friday with today.

"Well, I didn't, but I kind of..." she mutters and I knit my eyebrows trying to understand, "I came to London to visit Moody," she says, "you do know him, right?"

"Alastor Moody, the auror?" I try to hide my annoyed tone; so many men in her story is starting to bother me, "do you have something with him?"

"Merlin, no!" she yells, and somehow I feel better, "Alastor is a friend, a good friend. He was bad injured in the war and I come to check on him every Friday," she explains, "anyway, it was him who I came to London for, but when I left his house I met with Mr. Goodman in the street."

"Mr. Goodman?" I ask.

"He's the man my aunt introduced me to," she explains.

"I see," I say, trying to keep my temper down.

"He invited me for coffee and I went," she adds, "nothing happened but, he asked me out tomorrow night."

"I see," I repeat again, not sure of what to say, "did you agreed to go?"

"I told him it was complicated," she mutters.

"So, you came to ask me for permission," now I am upset. I stand from the bed and walk away, not willing to get angry in front of her.

"No," she assures, "it's not like that, I came because I needed to see you."

"So I could give you permission to go on a date," I insist.

"No!" she yells, desperately. She's standing behind me, "Because I had just rejected a great man because of you, and I needed you to reassure me I'd done well."

"Go to your date," I say after turning around.

"What?" she asks, confused.

"I don't want to stop you from finding the right man, Minerva," I say, "you deserve more, you deserve happiness."

"But I'm happy now," she mutters, "I don't want this to stop," she says, "what if..."

"We won't stop anything yet," I say.

"Are you are actually asking me to go out with another man while we still…?" she wonders.

"I'm giving you the permission you didn't come to ask," I say, "if you go or not is your choice," I add, "whatever you decide, nothing will change unless you want it."

"This is surreal," she says, "I can't just date someone while... No, this is crazy!"

"No, it's not," I assure, "because if you choose to go you will have to pay a price," I grin and she looks at me with curiosity on her eyes, "He'll take you to a fancy place, you'll share a delicious dinner and a nice conversation and, before the desserts come out, you will escape to the restroom and make yourself come. I want no cleaning spells on your knickers, because they'll be proof that you've followed my instructions."

* * *

…

* * *

Not knowing if Minerva has decided to go or not to her date makes my following day miserable.

Of course I mind her going out with other men; she is the only thing that gives some meaning to my life right now and, even though I could find another submissive, it wouldn't be the same. It even isn't a matter of how practical it is living the two in the same castle anymore; she is just different than any other woman who has served me before. With Minerva I can act and talk in a way I wouldn't with anyone else, I feel she understands me, she doesn't judge me, she doesn't fear me... I would regret losing what we have, but I was honest when I said I didn't want to prevent her from finding something more.

...

When the trials of the day are done, I think about escaping to my house for a few hours; buy some groceries and make myself dinner in my little kitchen and have a light meal alone in my cosy little sitting room; but I decide to go back to the Inn with Dumbledore, not because I fear his reaction if I was to disappear, but because I expect Minerva to come back weather she has gone to her date or not.

This time, I prepare everything like I usually would. I order a cold bottle of champagne and a meal for two and transfigure some of the furniture of the room into a small round table and two chairs, which I place in front of the street view. Then, I wait.

Around half past nine the plates are cold and I am convinced that Minerva decided to meet with Mr. Goodman today. Around ten o'clock I begin to think she might not come; that she is enjoying her time with him and hasn't even remembered about my instructions; that she probably went to his fancy city house and doesn't want to see me again.

Ten minutes later, she's at the door.

She rushes inside and before I can speak, she takes something out from her pocket and throws it to me. They're her knickers, wet.

"I hope you're happy," she sounds upset.

"What's the matter?" I question.

"I did it, I passed your fucking test!" she yells.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" I ask.

"It was all a trick, wasn't it?" she shouts, "Making me go to the date, giving me some fucking instructions so you could test if I was loyal to you or not," she says, "well, I am… because during the entire fucking date I couldn't think of anything else than you and your fucking dare!"

"Minerva, calm down, let's talk," I say, walking towards her, resting my hands on her shoulders.

"No!" she yells, "I don't want to talk, I'm leaving."

"Please, don't," I insist, "stay."

"I'm too angry to stay," she says, "good night," and she storms out of the room before I can react, before I can even analyse what just happened.

She's wrong. It wasn't a trick, it wasn't a test… but I'm glad she passed it.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Spring apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn what happen in Minerva's date with Mr. Goodman and after she got upset with Severus.

**Spring apologies**

* * *

I'm not going to that date. It's what I say to myself as soon as I leave the Leaky Cauldron.

I don't want to go. I came here because I fucking wanted to, not because I wanted his fucking permission. I'm not a fucking child! I do whatever I want, whenever I want to, because I want to. And I am not going to date Markus Goodman just because he said it was alright, I'll do it because I want.

Wait! I stop walking in the middle of Diagon Alley. It's dark, all the shops are closed and nobody else is in the street apart from a couple cats chasing each other in front of Ollivanders'.

Did I just decide I would go to the date with Mr. Goodman? I did, right?

…

Get a good education and a good place in life that helps you find a good man to marry and have children with. That's what I was taught during my childhood, that's what I've been fighting against my entire life. But I am over forty, like Millicent keeps reminding me, and I've never had a relationship that has lasted more than a month. Maybe it is time to settle down for me, to find someone like Mr. Goodman, to get married like Pomona and Hans, to have children before life decides it's too late for me.

 _You deserve more_ , Severus said,  _you deserve happiness_. Well, let's go look for more, let's go look for happiness.

* * *

…

 _Dear Mr. Goodman,_  I write on the morning before breakfast.

_Apparently things are not as complicated as I thought they were. If you are still willing to go, I would love to have dinner with you tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_M. McGonagall._

…

 _Dear Minerva,_  he replies an hour after my owl has parted.

_Your words have made very happy. I will be waiting for you in Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock to apparated together in London._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Markus._

* * *

We go to a Moroccan restaurant, very elegant, very different. They give us a table in a private room, which I really appreciate so we can speak freely without worrying about muggles overhearing words they can't understand.

"I don't think I've said you how gorgeous you look today," he says after we're served our drinks.

"Thank you," I mutter, stupidly pulling a flock of my hair behind my ear. I haven't let my hair down, but I'm wearing a loose bun.

"I hope you like Moroccan, I worked there a couple years ago and felt in love with the cuisine," he explains, and we begin a casual conversion about the food we like, the jobs we've had, the places we've visited… Markus is an interesting man, entertaining, very polite, very cult… but by the time we finish our Bstilla I wonder what he might like in bed.

Does he have any kind of fetish? Would he be willing to bend me over and spank me like Severus does? Would he find it enjoyable? Would he be disgusted by my recent sexual discoveries? I bet he would… He looks so neat, so sinless, so conservative… but so do I, right? Maybe he hides a dark side too, everybody does.

"Do you have secrets, Markus?" I suddenly find myself asking after the young waitress has left with the empty dishes.

"Secrets?" he asks confused.

"Yes, things you wouldn't tell anyone," I explain, "things that make you go red."

"I don't think so," he says, very convinced.

"What about in bed?" I ask.

"Oh, I like the left side of the bed," he says, "is that what you were asking for."

"Well, not exactly," I say, disappointed.

"Do you?" he questions.

"Do I what?"

"Have secrets," he asks.

"No," I lie, "but I like the left side of the bed too," I say, and he laughs.

The waitress comes back with our lamb and couscous and while I listen to them speak in Arabic, I wonder if I'd like Markus to be a dominant… Would I go under the table right now if he asked me? I know I would if Severus did, but would I obey any other men?

What a silly question… I've been Severus submissive for how long? Three weeks? … Two months if I count it since La Maison, probably the longest of my relationships. I went there to test myself, and I found him, or he found me, I don't know… Anyway, it could have been anyone else who'd reached me and things could have gone very differently… Would I have gone so far with anyone else? Would I have dared to become the submissive of a real stranger?

I'm just asking questions I can't answer.

"Minerva?" Markus catches my attention, "are you alright?"

"Yes," I say, "I'm sorry, I just go distracted."

"Was the food alright?" he asks, pointing at my empty plate.

"Delicious," I say, "but you'll need to excuse me for a moment."

"Of course," he says as I stand up, "I'll ask honey pastries for dessert," he says, "you'll love them."

"I'm sure," and I leave.

...

The restroom for the private tables is, fortunately, individual. I lock the room, and cast a couple spells to ensure I won't be disturbed and neither listened from outside. I sit on the toilet lid after casting a cleaning spell and take my hand under the skirt of my dress.

 _You deserve more_ , Severus said,  _you deserve happiness_. But he also said to abandon my date for a few minutes and masturbate myself thinking of him. A feeling of anger raises inside of me while I get wet by my own touch, no, not anger, impotence… because I still don't understand why I enjoy this so much, why I enjoy being humiliated, being told what to do…

Why am I here? Why am I doing this? The date wasn't going so bad, was it? But it wasn't what I wanted… I don't want any date, I don't any husband, I don't want any fucking family right now.

I moan so close to climax.

I could just not do this, I could just leave, tell Markus I am not ready for a relationship, go back to Severus and tell him I don't want to see other men.

I wonder if he planned this like he does with everything else, if this was another one of his mind games… Could this have been all a trick, a test?

Finally, I come.

Of course it was, it makes sense... right? He wanted to test my loyalty, to see how far I would go to obey him… that's why he asked me for a proof. Oh, now I am mad, because I've fallen into his damn trap like a silly girl.

I take off my wet knickers, keep them in the pocket of my dress and go back to the table.

Dessert is delicious, like Markus had said, but I'm afraid he'll find it bittersweet after I tell him we won't be repeating this again.

 _You deserve more_ , Severus said,  _you deserve happiness_. Well, fuck happiness!

* * *

...

* * *

I hear footsteps, a door opening and closing, a deep breathe… I raise my eyes, someone turns the doorknob around and then… he sees me, kneeling down on the floor of his sitting room, naked.

"Minerva," he says, as surprised to find me here as I am to see him carrying a roses bouquet and a box of chocolates.

"Good evening, Sir," I say with a clear voice, keeping my temper. I've been here for almost two hours now, not sure of when they would be back from London.

He leaves the presents on the nearest surface and comes to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, taking my hands and making me stand up.

"I wanted to apologize," I say and he hands me my clothes, which I had left on the armchair, as always.

"Get dressed," he says, very seriously. I'm confused. Have I offended him? Aren't his presents for me? Maybe he has already gotten a new submissive and he's expecting her.

"I'm sorry," I mutter as I magically dress myself, "I'll leave…"

"I don't want you to leave," he says, taking the flowers and the chocolates and offering them to me, "I just went to your rooms and found them empty. I thought you were avoiding me," he explains, as I smell the beautiful red roses.

"This doesn't fit you," I joke, taking them.

"I thought an apology wouldn't be enough," he says, "Minerva, I never meant to offend you."

"It's alright," I say, "let's just state that we're both sorry and start from scratch again," I purpose.

"Sounds good," he agrees.

…

That night we just talked. We talked about everything: my date, the trials he had to attend, the man I'd dated in the past, the other submissive he'd had, how I ended up in La Maison that night of two months ago, how he discovered this world, what I thought I would find, what he finds in this relationships, my fantasies, his limits… we talked until I felt asleep, and I woke up the next morning on his bed, still dressed, untied, and smelling hot coffee and pancakes. What a nice and unusual way to start the week.

* * *

… one month later …

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" he asks, after we enter my rooms, "and why couldn't we do it in my rooms?" he insists, and I make him sit on my sofa ignoring his plea.

"Be patient," I say, disappearing into the corridor. This morning, the girls and I went to London to pick up our dresses for Pomona's wedding. Rolanda, Poppy and I are going to be the bridesmaids, something that had really amused me ten years ago when she purposed it to us for the original wedding, now it feels ridiculous, but she's my friend, so… Anyway, I've brought Severus to my rooms so he can see me in the dress.

"Ready?" I ask.

"I don't know what for," he says, and I roll my eyes before stepping out.

He says nothing, but his mouth drops open, which I hope is a good sign.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"It's so…" he mutters, standing up, "different," he says, taking my hand and making me twirl like a ballerina to see me better.

"Is that bad?" I ask.

"No," he says, with a hint of a smile on his lips, which is so unusual, that I couldn't be more amused by it.

The dress is pink, short and sleeveless, tight on the chest but with a flawless skirt. It's very beautiful, perfect for spring time in the south of France, but, like Severus said, very different to whatever you'd find in my wardrobe.

"I love it," he adds, taking my waist and pulling me closer, filling my neck with kisses while his hand unties my bun.

"Severus," I mutter, but he silences my lips with a kiss, "Severus," I insist, while he rolls up my skirt, "Sir, please, stop!" I finally say a little louder and he stops and I step back.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Pomona will kill me if I do anything to the dress," I say.

"I'm not going to do anything to the dress," he assures, "only you," he adds, grinning.

"Let me just take it off," I insist, "and I'll be all yours."

"So soon?" he says with a childish voice, "only if you promise you'll wear it back for me after the wedding."

"Seriously?" I reply, and he just stares at me, "alright, whatever you wish," I give up and I walk away.

Before I've had time to put my other dress back on, I feel his hand on my back and I shiver.

"Get ready for punishment," he says, and I turn around.

"Why?" I ask, gazing at his dark eyes.

"Because you put on a sexy dress and didn't let me fuck you on it."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. The wedding, Mr. Goodmand and the oral sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Pomona's wedding and not all the groom's guests are strangers to Minerva.

 

**The wedding, Mr. Goodmand and the oral sex**

 

* * *

"I hate portkeys," Rolanda states as soon as we all reach Hogsmeade, "couldn't we just have apparated or something?"

"No," Pomona replies, "this way I make sure everybody is there on time."

"Not to say all the paperwork it takes to apparated into the continent," I remind them.

"Right," the bride-to-be agrees, "can anyone see it, though?"

"I think it's here," Poppy says, pointing to a plant pot of white iris flowers resting in the corner of a house.

"Aren't they lovely?" Pomona asks, walking there and picking them up.

"I think you could have come up with something different," I say.

"It's my wedding, what could make a better portkey than my favorite flowers?" she says, and we all stand around the plant and grab the pot.

"At what time did you say it was leav-?" Rolanda asks, but before she can finish the question we're already pulled away from where we are and an instant later, which feels more like several minutes, we're standing insight what looks like an elevator.

…

The doors of the small square are opened immediately and Hans, accompanied by an older couple, welcomes us into the lobby of a muggle hotel.

Before anyone can say a word, he and Pomona kiss each other and melt into an embrace, as if they hadn't seen each other just a couple days ago.

"Welcome to France, ladies," he says when they break apart, "I hope the journey was alright."

"A little dizzy, but nothing a glass of your champagne can't make disappear," Rolanda mutters.

"These are my parents," Hans goes on with the introductions, "Dad, maman, these are Pomona's friends and colleagues from Hogwarts."

"So nice to meet you," we all say, almost at once.

"Oh, here are the keys to your rooms," he says, handing them to us, "they all are in the top floor."

"We hired the entire attic so we don't have troubles with the muggles," Hans' father, Mr. Van Dijken says.

"You'll find your luggage in your respective rooms already," his mother adds with a nice French accent.

"Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs. Van Dijken," Poppy and I say together.

"It's our pleasure," they say, "we're dying to see these two married already," she adds.

"You must be tired, we'll see each other tomorrow," Hans says to Pomona, "don't be late or I'll worry."

"Nothing could make me be late," she says, giving him a last kiss before we return to the elevator and go up to the top floor.

The wedding is taking place tomorrow in this fancy hotel in the South of France, where we are, and everything is paid by Hans' parents. Apparently Hans is their only child. He is a magic biologist who travels all around the world looking for the strangest species of life, and Pomona and he met each other ages ago in a symposium that took place in this very hotel, so I guess it's kind of special for them.

…

My room is almost as big as my entire sitting room in Hogwarts and the decorations remind me of that of La Maison, which makes me think of Severus.

 _"You could come to the wedding, you know,"_ I told him the last time he said how much he wished we didn't have to be apart this weekend,  _"if I asked Pom..."_

 _"And what would you tell her?"_ he interrupted me as I sat on his lap, with my arms around his neck, " _If we don't want people to know about this, we can't let them get suspicious."_

 _"Well, then tell me how I can compensate you for not being here, Master"_ I asked,  _"it's Wednesday and you haven't said anything yet."_

 _"I know,"_ he said, that mischievous look on his eyes again,  _"I want you to think about it during the weekend,"_ he said,  _"all I can tell you is that it will involve this beautiful moth of yours,"_ he added, his fingers caressing my lips before kissing them, passionately.

Yes, our agreement has grown differently during the past month; we still meet every weekend, and also every other day of the week… and we don't just have sex, we also talk about our day, or about whatever has happened in the world, and there are even some nights when all we do is sleep together in my bed or his bed until the sun wakes us up; although sex, rough and submissive (by my part) sex is still the main part of our - relationship.

Yes, I guess I can call it that, a relationship. At least, it feels like one when we're alone. The rest of the time, we almost act like strangers, we ignore each other when there are other people around, and I think we do that because we fear to slip up, that I might call him master, or he might talk to me disrespectfully given our real life roles in the Castle and all would be discovered.

Yes, it's still confusing, and complicated, but I've learned to stop asking questions I can't answer, to stop trying to explain things that need no explanation. I don't know if I've found happiness, all I know is that I'm not miserable anymore.

* * *

…

* * *

"Try another spell!" I hear Pomona yell when I enter her room on the morning of her wedding, and I find Rolanda trying to zip up her dress with no luck.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"She's not willing to admit that she has put up some weight," Rolanda snaps, giving up and walking away.

"Stop saying that and try to be helpful!" Pomona shouts.

"Calm down," I say, "let me see," I walk behind her, check the zipper, and walk around her to stand in front, "sweetheart, is there anything you want to tell us?" I ask.

"Of course there is," Rolanda mutters, sitting on the bed, "that she ate an entire cow last night!"

"Oh, shut up, Ro," I say, looking back at my other friend, "Does Hans know?"

"Yes," she says smiling, "and Poppy," she adds, "we were waiting to tell everybody after the wedding. Not that we are any conservative or anything at this point, but… you know."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" I exclaim, giving her a sweet hug.

"What's going on?" Rolanda asks from the bed.

"Oh, you silly," I mutter, "she's pregnant!"

"Oh, Pom, you little slut," she jokes, and Pomona uses her wand to throw one of the pillows to her face.

"What am I going to do about the dress now?" she asks, worried.

"Well, fortunately you have a friend with excellent transfiguration skills," I say.

"Wow, you surely are the queen of modesty," Rolanda mutters, as I take the pillow case and use it to transfigure an extension to the dress.

…

* * *

 

The wedding was beautiful. Pomona looked radiant, happier than ever. I can't believe she's going to have a baby, although I couldn't come up with anyone who deserved to become a mother more than her.

The reception takes place in the same hotel and, after a delicious dinner, there's a ball with a life orchestra.

Rolanda and I both stay in the table, drinking. Poppy, I think, is dancing with Pomona's father. Her mother sits a couple tables away from us and I can see her, alone, still tearful, but happy… My mother would have loved to see me getting married, and I probably would have gone down the aisle years ago if she hadn't passed away. I wonder what she would think of what I have with Severus…

"Shall we dance?" a familiar voice brings me back to reality and when I turn around I see no other than Markus Goodman.

"Mark?!" I can't hide my surprise, "What-?"

"I am friends with the groom," he says, "Hans and I were classmates in America."

"I see," I feel silly.

"I saw you during the wedding, but couldn't reach you 'till now," he says, "did you come accompanied, or can I borrow you for a dance?"

"I…" I mutter stupidly.

"Of course she can dance," Rolanda, who was sitting next to me all the time without saying a word, decides to speak for me.

…

Markus takes me to the dance floor without letting go of my hand and as soon as we're surrounded by the other couples, he grabs my waist and we begin to swirl. I haven't said a word yet, I wasn't expecting to find him here at all.

"You look gorgeous today, Minerva," he whispers on my ear.

"Markus, I…" I mutter, probably telling more by the look on my eyes than through my lips.

"It's still complicated," he says.

"Yes," I say, "well, no," I correct, "but… there is someone."

"I see," he replies as we keep dancing, "is he here?" he asks, and I just shake my head, "I wouldn't let you go abroad on your own if you were mine," he says.

"It's…"

"Complicated," he says with a smile, "I know."

I close my eyes and sigh.

"Nobody knows," I say.

"Is he married?" he asks.

"No, it's not like that."

"Then, what's the problem? Why does he keep you in secret?"

"We work together," I say.

"I see."

"Please, don't tell my aunt about this," I ask, "or Hans."

"Alright, let's do something," he says, "I'll keep your little secret if you go dinner with me."

"Markus, I told you, I…"

"I meant the three of us," he interrupts me before I make a fool of myself, "you, me, and your secret complicated thing," he smiles.

"I can't make you any promises," I say, thinking of how Severus will react when I tell him this.

* * *

…

* * *

"No," he says as soon as I ask on Sunday evening when we're back from France.

"Is it because you're upset that he was in the wedding?" I ask, unpacking my luggage as we speak.

"No," he repeats, "it's because he not only knows your family, but the husband of one of our colleagues… I don't see it wise to have dinner with him."

"He won't tell anyone, Severus," I insist, "and it will be fun, to go out like…"

"Like what?" he asks when he notices I'm not finishing my sentence.

"Like a real couple," I say, turning around to face him.

"Isn't what we have real?" he asks, his voice is changed.

"Of course it is," I quickly reply, walking towards him, "I didn't mean that, I just… Sometimes I'd like us to just do what other couples do, like going out to dinner with friends."

"He's not my friend," he says, sounding upset, but I know he really isn't.

"Will you do it?" I ask, looking up at him, "for me?"

"You know I hate this kind of things," he says.

"I know," I answer, smiling because I know he's accepting.

"So you'll have to repay me somehow," he adds.

"I'll do whatever you want," I say, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him by surprise, which I know bothers him, and then I return to my suitcase, "you still have to tell me how I'll have to compensate you for being away," I remind him, "between the wedding and the dinner, I guess I'll end up doing nasty things for a long time…" I mutter, and I suddenly feel his hands on my waist.

"Oh, but you love doing them, don't you?" he asks, as his hands go under my blouse making me shiver.

* * *

…

* * *

Yes, I love doing them, but sometimes, I wonder why.

To compensate my Master from being away for the entire weekend I am only permitted to give oral sex for an entire week.

"My cum will be the first and the last thing you taste every day 'till Friday," he says, "and during the day I will use your mouth whenever and wherever I want to," he adds.

My first thought when he leaves my rooms on Sunday is as stupid as wondering if I will really be able to perform so much oral sex and I can almost feel my jaw feeling sore already. Then, I realize this is just another challenge, another way to test how far I can go to demean myself and please him; and I like challenges.

…

On Monday I convince myself that he hasn't spent the night with me just to make me wake up earlier than ever and cross half the castle to slip into his chambers. He's sleeping, or at least, he pretends to. Am I supposed to wake him up? I don't think so…

Slowly, I pull the sheets down and smile at the fact that his penis is erect. I know it's normal in men to experience this at night, but right now it feels like if he was really waiting for me.

I take a deep breathe, kneel down on the bed and begin to suck, slowly, helping my lips with my hand.

He moves. He's awake. I intend to get up, look at him, say good morning; but I soon feel his hand on the back of my head, keeping me from stopping. I don't know if it should upset me, but it certainly arouses me.

My right hand is free, and without forgetting about my prime job, I slide it under my skirt and begin to touch myself at the same time.

"Hands on your back," he says with a very deep voice that I am not willing to contradict.

I join both hands behind me, trying to ignore my own craving for an orgasm while I hear him moan and then, he explodes in excitement.

I look at him as he recovers from my doing and I smile.

"Take that silly smile off your face and lick me clean," he orders and I obey, not caring about his tone, because I know he's happy.

When I'm done licking and swallowing all the cum that had gone over his thighs and chest, I feel his hand on my hair, undoing my bun, pulling me up to face him.

"That was really good," he says, "but you know I don't like you touching yourself without my permission."

"I'm sorry, Sir," I say.

"Well, you'll feel more sorry after I've caned your ass," he adds.

…

Thirty times he hits my poor ass with his evil cane and he makes me count each one of them. The worst part is that when he's done I am more wet than I was before; and his hand softly caressing my skin while he applies the healing potion over my bruises doesn't help at all.

…

As much as I would have liked us to have breakfast alone in his rooms, I know that we can't. It is one thing to skip meals on the weekend, when even half of the students are in Hogsmeade; and another to do it during the week, when an empty chair is quickly spotted.

We don't want people to start talking, so after a quick shower together we go separately to the Great Hall and don't see each other again until lunch time.

_Owlery. After your classes._

Says a note I find under my plate when I sit on the professor's table and I look at Severus, who nods at me to confirm it is from him.

…

After dinner, I follow Severus into his rooms, with a picture in my mind that I will remember every time I have to send an owl for the next several weeks. The fact that anyone could have walked into us made it very difficult for me to concentrate, and I felt like he was enjoying my fear more than my blowjob. At the end, though, I did manage to finish and we went for a nice walk around the lake afterwards.

I'm kneeling in his bedroom now, naked, my hands on my back, not willing to be caned twice in the same day, especially because I still feel sore from this morning.

He comes in and crosses the room ignoring my presence. Takes his shirt off, then his shoes, trousers, his pants; and he stands in front of me.

"I am a benevolent Master," he says, "so I will allow you to touch yourself this time," he explains, "now, thank me."

"Thank you, Sir," I mutter and I waste no time.

His erection grows in my mouth while I rub my clitoris, and I can feel his cock about to fill my throat with cum while I have not even climaxed yet. Soon, he comes and I keep trying to reach my own orgasm, when I hear him say:

"Stop," and not stopping, he grabs both my hands and pulls them up, "I said stop," he repeats.

"But, please," I beg, "Sir."

"On the bed," he orders, and I fear that he's going to punish me again, but he doesn't.

He makes me lay down with my legs hanging at the edge; he kneels between them and fucks me, with his magical and skillful tongue, while our hands are entangled over the sheets.

After I climax, I think I pass out, because the next thing I remember is waking up on his bed, his back pressed against my back.

**.**

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. The dinner, my house and the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Severus are having dinner with Mr. Goodman and afterwards, Severus has a surprise for her.

 

**The dinner, my house and the present**

 

* * *

"Severus," the Headmaster's voice calls me when I'm about to cross the main doors of the castle and I stop and turn around to face him.

"Good evening, Sir," I say, "may I help you with anything?"

"You said you were spending the weekend home, right?" he asks.

"Indeed, Sir," I say, trying to keep my temper, I hate being watched like a prisoner, "is there any problem?"

"Well, you look very elegant for a lonely stay in the city," he points out.

"I am meeting some friends tonight," I explain, "there are still some of them that you haven't made me put in Azkaban, yet," I say, and I allow myself to enjoy the change in his expression.

"Be careful, Severus, a little mistake at this point could make you join them," he threatens.

"Go ahead, then," I reply, "send me to Azkaban," I dare him, "but I don't think you'll find any other fool willing to trust your word."

"I did everything that was on my hands," he says.

"Except looking for traitors in your own team," I conclude, and I make my way out without any more formalities.

* * *

...

* * *

I'm meeting with Minerva in front of Auror Moody's apartment in half an hour. We are having dinner with that Mr. Goodman guy tonight, and I told her we should just act like any Friday so nobody would get suspicious in the school.

While I wait on the other side of the street, looking at the down blinds of Moody's window, I wonder what they do together every week for the entire afternoon.

I am not jealous, or at least, I know I don't need to be.

After waiting for ten minutes, Minerva comes out from the building right on time and spots me next to the telephone cabin.

"Did I made you wait for too long?" she asks, as she crosses the street.

"No," I answer, and her hands go straight to the tie of my muggle suit and redo the knot.

"You look very handsome," she says, standing on her tiptoes and kissing the corner of my lips without previous notice, something I know she does to annoy me because I like being in control, but I secretly like it when she does it.

"Are we walking to the restaurant?" I ask after she has passed her arm around mine.

"Yes, it's not too far from here," she says, as we begin to walk down the street.

"How was Moody?" I ask, not really caring.

"Fine," she says, and after a long while she adds, "I appreciate you asking," and I look at her and a smile is drawn in her face. "We played chess, like always, and opened a bottle of firewhisky, but I only had a glass," she explains, "he asked about you."

"Did he?"

"Wanted to know how you were doing in the school, if we were very friendly," she says,"I think he fears you might try to do something to me," she finishes the sentence with a giggle. What a wonderful sound it is!

"You should be careful, then," I joke, suddenly stopping and pulling Mimerva with me into an alley.

"Severus, it's not this way," she complaints.

"I know," I reply, gently pushing her against the wall of some building.

"Then, what-" she keeps asking, and I silence her with a kiss, that she returns.

While we breathe, I take my wand out of my pocket and cast an invisibility spell at the entrance of the alley so we can't be seen by the people walking by.

"Please, not here," she begs before I can say anything and it makes me happy that she knows my intentions.

"Whenever and wherever," I quote myself, reminding her that she agreed to it and the week is not finished yet, "it is either here or the restaurant's restroom," I add, "and I don't think you want your friend to get suspicious when we both leave the table at the same time."

She rolls her eyes. I know she'll do it, because I know she wants to do it.

"Nobody can see you, Minerva," I assure her, and after giving one last look at the people in the street, she goes down to her knees and unbuttons my trousers.

...

* * *

 

"Wait," I say before we go into the restaurant.

We have barely talked to each other during the last part of our walk and I'm worried that she's upset.

Minerva stops and looks at me. I take her chin gently and kiss her lips.

"What was that for?" she asks, smilimg again.

"Just to make you smile," I say, and she gazes at me.

"I'm fine," she says as if she could read my mind, "really," she insists with her beautiful smile, "come on, let's go inside."

She takes my hand and we walk in.

...

"Minerva!" a voice calls her from one of the tables and I follow her to a round table in the corner, occupied by a man, maybe a couple years older than her, that stands up when we arrive.

"Hello, Markus," she greets him, "Severus," she turns to me, "this is Markus Goodman," she introduces me and we shake hands, "Mark, this is Severus Snape."

"How do you do?" we both say and then we all take our seats.

"It's a real pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Snape," he says while we're served our drinks, "I hope you'll be so gentle as to tell me your secret."

"I don't know what you mean," I reply and I take a sip from my black wine.

"I mean how you made it to get the heart of this wonderful woman..." he says, and he gazes at Minerva, who blushes and looks at me.

"Well, I don't know if I got her heart," I say, "but all I do is making sure that he has what she needs at every moment," I explain, and Minerva flashes even redder, "and viceversa."

...

Mr. Goodman turns out to be a nice man who doesn't seem able to stop talking about the countries he's lived in and the food he enjoys. He has a lot of anecdotes, but other than that, he's dull for conversation and not very opinionated. He speaks like any polititian, trying to make everyone happy, but he's not bad company.

Minerva doesn't stop smiling during dinner and I wonder if it's because of him or because she's happy we're doing "what other couples do", like she wanted.

"Well, this was a delighful time," Mr. Goodman points out when we leave the restaurant.

"It certainly was," Minerva agrees, and I stand next to her, my arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, lovebirds," he adds, and he takes her hand and places a kiss on the back of her palm, and then shakes mine.

"Goodnight," Minerva and I both say together and watch him walk away a few steps before making our own way.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asks, taking my arm as we walk.

"He's nice," I say, and I pull her into the shadows.

"Severus!" she complaints as she recovers her balance.

"Hold on me," I order, and she passes her arms around my neck as I take her waist and make us disapparate.

* * *

...

* * *

"Where are we?" she asks when we apparate in the corner of solitary street, "I thought we were going back to the castle."

"We're not," I say, "we're spending the weekend here."

"Here, where?" she wonders, and I make her turn around to face the house behind us.

"Is this your home?"

"Yes," I answer, and taking her hand, we walk in.

...

I watch her walk around the living room, examine my bookshelve, feel every surface...

"Why aren't any pictures on the walls?" she asks.

"Pictures?"

"Of your family, your parents..." she clears out.

"I don't see the point on having bad memories around," I mutter.

"I'm sorry," she says, and I don't know if she's apologizing for asking or feeling pity for me.

"Come," I say, and I take her upstairs, to my bedroom, which is not as big as my room in Hogwarts.

As soon as I close the door, I notice Minerva has gone down to her knees. I walk towards her and make her stand up.

I see the confusion on her eyes. I caress her cheek, magically undo her bun, and I kiss her lips gently,

"I'd like to make love to you, Minerva," I say, "no Sirs, no orders, rules or spells," I add, "just you and me."

She doesn't say a word, but she kisses me back while her hands move quickly undoing my tie and unbuttoning my shirt.

Our clothes soon cover the cold floor of the room as we lie on the grey sheets of my bed, her body on top of mine, her hair falling on my chest.

She's so beautiful, so passionate, so different...

* * *

...

* * *

"Good moring," she mutters, turning around to face me when the sun light comes into the room through the closed courtains.

"Good morning," I reply, "did you sleep well?" I ask, and she nodds, "I should go to the grocery store," I say, "would you like to come?"

"We should have a shower first," she says, climbing on top of me, holding my wrists and kissing my lips. Fast but gentle, I turn us around so she's the one trapped under my body. She curses something and I kiss her.

"Forgot your manners?" I ask.

"I thought you said no rules," she mutters.

"That moment is gone," I point out, "I am your master and you are back to being my dirty little slut," I whisper this on her ear, and I love the reaction of her body, as if only these words made her relive again our first weekend together, "say it," I say, and she scowls at me, knowing I just want to amuse myself, "come on."

"You're my Master," she repeats, " and I am your - dirty - little - slut," every word more harder to say, but she does it, and I reward her with a kiss.

...

* * *

"Severus?" asks Mrs. Wilson, the owner of the grocery store of the corner of the street when it's my turn to pay, "It's so nice to see you back in the neighborhood!"

"How do you do, Mrs. Wilson?" I ask, politely, "I'm here only for the weekend."

"Do you still travel around with that mysterious job of yours?" she asks.

"No, ma'am, I work as a professor in a boarding school, now," I explain. Mrs. Wilson has been behind this counter for as back as my memory can go, and she has always been nice to me.

"Professor? That would certainly have made your mother very proud," she says, and at that moment Minerva comes with the eggs and tomatoes we were forgetting.

"Here you are," she says, leaving them on the counter, and I can read on Mrs. Wilson's face her surprise.

"And who would this beautiful lady be?" she asks.

"Minerva McGonagall," she introduces herself, completely ignoring me, "nice to meet you."

"Are you a friend of our Severus?" Mrs. Wilson asks.

"You could say it like that," she answers, smiling, while I pay our bill.

"Oh, I'm so happy," Mrs. Wilson exclaims, "he's always been such a solitary boy, we though we would never see him married, you know."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wilson, but we really are in a hurry," I say, taking the bags and Minerva's hand and leaving the shop before anything else is said.

...

"So a solitary boy, uh?" Minerva asks while we walk back to my house, "did you never bring a girlfriend home?" she adds, "or a submissive?"

"No," I answer honestly.

"You mean I am the very first woman you've brought into your house?" she asks, standing between me and the door when we arrive.

"Yes," I say.

"Is that why you wanted last night to be - different?"

"Yes," I conclude and she steps away so I can let us both in.

We fall into a deep silence and I cook some french pancakes while she prepares the tea. After we've sat on the table, I notice she's staring at me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing," she mutters, "I just - thank you for bringing me here," she says, and I know by her voice that she understands what it means for me, what it means for us.

"I have a present for you," I say, trying to take tention out of the way.

"A present?" she asks.

"Yes," and I take out my wand and make a small packet appear between us, "open it."

She looks at me and then at the gift, unwraps it and opens the box as if afraid of breaking what's insight.

"Do you like it?" I ask, trying to read the expression on her face.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	22. Severus' pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva tells us how she becomes Severus pet for one day and how she feels about the experience, while someone unexpectedly finds out about their relationship.

**Severus' pet**

* * *

_It was a few weeks ago, we were in my rooms, sharing a bottle of red wine when he spotted the book on the auxiliary table next to the armchair._

_"What's this?" he asked, examining it as if it was a strange object._

_"It's," I muttered, probably turning red, "nothing," I said, trying to have it back, but he wouldn't let me and began to read a random page._

_"It's a porn novel!" he exclaimed, almost laughing, and I suddenly felt so ashamed._

_"Please, let it go," I begged._

_"No," he insisted, and he kept reading, "It's about submission," he realized._

_"Alright, alright," I gave up, "I read it before going to La Maison, I wanted to learn more about this – world before actually trying," I confessed._

_"I see," he said, "so you fantasized with it."_

_"Yes," I admit._

_"You wished you were the main character."_

_"I guess," I muttered, not getting where this was going._

_"You wished this happened to you," he insisted._

_"Yes," I said, "please, can I have it back now?"_

_"Of course not," he said, "I need it for research."_

_"Research?" I asked and at that moment I didn't get an answer, didn't understood what he meant but now, oh Merlin, now I do know._

...

When Severus says he has a present for me I don't really know what to expect... but when I open the box and find a pet collar, presented as if it was a piece of expensive jewellery, with my name engraved on it, I don't know if I want to run away scared or laugh at the joke.

It's obvious that this is about the novel I read. There is a chapter on it where the Master, after making her submissive admit she is a bitch, makes her act like a dog for an entire week. Alright, it was very arousing and fun to read about it, but to live it on my own skin... I look at Severus.

"Turn it around," he says, and I do so. I take it on my hands and look at the other side of the medal:  _Property of S.S._ , it says. Oh, Merlin, why do I feel like I want to do this so badly? Am I a bad person for liking these things? I wonder when I became such a pervert…

"So, do you like it?" he asks again.

"I..." of course I like it, he has read the book just for me, he has bought the collar just for me, and I'm sure he has more in mind just for me... but... it feels so crazy.

"We won't do it, unless you really want to," he says, "but once I put the collar around your neck you will become my little pet," he explains as if we were talking about the weather, while he finishes his breakfast, "it will be like being in your animagic form, without having any transformation," he adds, "you won't be allowed to speak, stand, use your hands... I will treat you like if you really were a kitten, you will feel shameful, diminished, angry..." he says, "if at any point you feel we're crossing a line, you can use your safe word," he reminds me, "I won't get upset if you do that, but the game will be over and we'll never use the collar again," he concludes, "so, do you want to play?"

"I do," I say, because of course I want to try this, but I don't know how long I could stand to be dehumanized in such a way.

"Good," he says, "one day, then" he adds, as if he could read my mind, "twenty four hours from the same moment I put the collar on you," he stands up, taking our empty dishes to the sink, "if you endure it, there will be a reward; if you don't, there'll be a punishment," he concludes, "now go get ready. I want your hair on a single plait and no clothes on, please," he specifies.

…

I wait for him in the living room, naked, with my hair on a plait as he asked, kneeling in the centre of the room, facing the old clock on the wall. Five minutes to ten on the morning. Severus comes in, I can't see him, but I do hear his steps behind me. He stands in front of me, the collar on his hand, and bends down to face me.

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

"I do," I reply, and the fact that I don't hesitate even surprises me.

"Good," it's all he says. Then he kisses me, and I feel the cold leather of the collar around my neck. It's done; I'm no person anymore, at least not for the next twenty-four hours.

He stands up, walks away, and comes back just a minute later. He stands behind me and I hear a click behind my ear. I wonder what he's doing.

"Let's go," he says, and he begins to walk, and I suddenly feel something pulling my collar. He's put a leash on me. Oh, this is so exciting!

I don't wait for him to repeat his order; I follow him, crawling on the floor, wondering where he's taking me.

When I see that we're not going outside, I feel very relieved. We go upstairs, into the bedroom. He looks for something in the closet and then comes to me with some kind of toy he's hiding on his hand.

"Suck," he says, putting it into my mouth before I'm ready, making me suck and lick the rubber toy until it's all wet with my saliva, "enough," he says, pulling it out and walking behind me.

He makes me separate my legs, at this point I think I know what it's going to happen, but I realize I am mistaken when I feel his finger making its way not precisely into my vagina, followed by the toy I'd been lubricating.

"That's better," he says, and he takes the other end of the leash again and makes me crawl in front of the mirror, where I can see a long furry tail coming out from my backside. I turn red. He can't pretend me going around the house with that the entire day, right? Well, of course he can, and he looks so amused with me doing this that I don't care at all, I even thing the tale is cute. But, do I feel stupid with it!

...

The rest of the morning we spend it in the living room, Severus seating on his armchair, and I curled up on the floor, while he reads out loud some parts of the novel he borrowed from me, which makes me wet, something uncomfortable when you're not wearing clothes to hide it and there's something plugged in your ass.

At midday, Severus leaves me alone to make lunch. When he comes back, he sets the table only for one.

"Hungry?" he asks after sitting down, and I look at him, "you can meow to say yes," he adds.

Of course I'm hungry, I'm famished, but meowing? If I really was on my cat form I would jump to his neck right now. I'm not going to-, I won't-, I-... I meow, and I crawl towards the table, and I meow again, and he puts on the floor a bowl with rice and another with water.

"Remember," he says, tapping a hand on my head, "no hands, pet."

Looking at the two bowls, placed right next to his feet, I think about saying my safe word, but I don't want to give up so soon. Until now it hasn't been so bad, and I've done this before, as an animagic, alright, it was a lot more natural and easier then, but yesterday's blowjob in the alley was definitely more challenging than this, and I did it.

So, I bend over, using my hands to keep my balance, and eat. I feel watched, and I try to ignore it, in vain.

"Good girl," he says, petting me again, and I can't tell if he's making sure I remember he's sitting right next to me, on a chair, like the human he is; or if he's trying to comfort me somehow.

It's strange because, just like Severus said, I do feel diminished, and angry, very angry at him, despite knowing I've given him permission to treat me this way, but I'm also flattered by his constant attention, and I can't wait to know what else he's going to ask me to do for his pleasure or mine.

* * *

...

* * *

I'm waiting again, in the leaving room, for the old clock on the wall to strike ten. After twenty-four hours crawling around the house with a leash and a tail, making no other noise than a meow, eating under the table, sleeping on the floor … I am definitely ready to be freed from the collar. Don't get me wrong, I just really miss my voice, and standing up, and forks, spoons and glasses; but I have been able to collect enough good memories to be willing to repeat this anytime: Severus reading to me dirty stories was fun; getting fucked like a bitch without taking out the tail was really good; being bathed by Severus and his so skilful hand, was amazing; but, specially, receiving so much attention all the time and having Severus care for any of my needs was the best thing.

.

Severus comes in, and like he did yesterday, he bends down and we look at each other for a moment before he takes his hands behind my neck and undoes the collar lock.

The first thing he does is covering me with a blanket I didn't even see him carrying in; then, he embraces me, and I melt on his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asks, as he always does when we're done with one of our games.

"Yes," I say, almost whisper, and all of a sudden I feel my body being lifted.

He carries me upstairs and lays me down in the middle of the bed. I notice he has left a couple pots on the night table. He takes one, a greenish ointment that smells pretty good, and starts rubbing my knees with it.

"It will help you not feel sore tomorrow," he says.

"Thank you," I mutter, watching him take care of me, despite I don't think my knees would be any sore. He likes doing this. At first I thought it was because he was afraid of having hurt me or anyone noticing the marks, but now I know he needs to do it, to heal my bruises, to take care of me and make sure I'm fine. It's a different part of the game.

…

"You should be going now," he says a couple hours after lunch, while we're on the living room, him sitting on the couch, me lying down with my head on his lap after giving him a blowjob.

"Tired of me, already?" I joke.

"We can't go back to the castle together," he says.

"I know," I mutter, sitting up, fixing my hair with my hands.

"We'll see each other at dinner," he says.

"Of course," I reply, standing up and avoiding looking at his eyes because I don't want him to notice how much I hate this, hiding, lying… I wish it was easier.

"Don't forget this," he says, and I turn around and see him holding the collar on his hands, "I want you to wear it."

"What?" I mutter, not sure of having understood.

"I went to your dinner with Mr. Goodman," he says, and now I know I did understand correctly, "you said you'd do whatever I wanted to repay me," he grins, and I breathe deeply, "I want you to wear the collar during this week."

"People could see," I say.

"You'll hide it under your clothes," he says, "you always wear turtlenecks or stand-up collars, so nobody will even find it strange," he adds, "and if anyone actually sees it, they'll just think it's one of this collars the kids are wearing nowadays," he walks behind me, and I feel the leather around my neck again. He locks it and then he places his hands on my waist as he whispers on my ear: "now you really belong to me," and I shiver, and turn around, and kiss him, and he kisses me back, pulls me against the wall, takes my wrists and holds them tight above my head with one hand while the other unbuttons my clothes again.

* * *

…

* * *

Finally back in the school, all I want to do is taking a bath and get ready for dinner. Soon the exams season will begin and I'll be so busy that I don't know if I'll able to find time for Severus, but I'll deal with that another time; now, I just want a bath.

When I arrive to my office I find it strange that the door is unlocked, and the door that takes to my rooms is ajar and I can see light inside. I wonder if maybe Severus has come faster and is waiting for me, but just in case, I brand my wand before going in.

"Alastor!" I exclaimed, surprised to find no other than Moody sitting near the fire of my sitting room.

"Hello, Minerva," he says, a very stern expression on his face.

"What-?" I mutter, keeping my wand in my pocket again, walking towards him.

"I came yesterday, but you weren't here," he says.

"I was home," I lie.

"You told Dumbledore you were with me," he says, both his eyes fixed on me.

"I," I feel like a child who has been busted.

"I saw you," he suddenly says, "with Snape, under my apartment," oh fuck!

"Alastor, I," I feel like I owe him an explanation, but I don't really know what I am supposed to say.

"Yesterday I came to ask you to leave him before it was too late," he says, standing up, "but today I just need to know… Is this why it never worked between us?" he asks, and I'm confused now.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what he likes," he says, walking toward me, "I watched him, for some time, when Albus said he would become a spy for us," he explains, "I know the places he goes at night, I know the kind of women he looks for," I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation with Moody.

"Alastor, I don't know what you're talking about," I try.

"Stop lying to me!" he yells, his magic eye staring at my neck as he suddenly raises his hand and magically unbuttons the first three buttons of my blouse, discovering my collar.

I close my eyes, as if this would help me disappear, and instinctively try to hide the collar with my hands. I feel so ashamed I just want to cry, but I won't, not in front of Alastor, not now.

"Property of S.S.," he reads out loud, using his magic eye to see the other side of the medal, standing so close to me that I can smell the firewhisky he's been poisoning himself with for the entire afternoon, "so, what are you, his bitch, his fucking pet?"

"I won't let you talk to me like this," I say, trying to keep my temper, buttoning up my shirt again.

"I made you a question and I want you to answer it," he says, "is this why it never worked between us?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The fucking truth, that's what I want you to say!" he shouts again.

"No," I say, tears running down my cheeks, "It's not because of this, you were a great lover, Alastor, but," I explain, "I just wasn't happy," and he walks away.

"Does he make you happy?" he asks, more calmly but not looking at me.

"Yes," I whisper, "very much," I add.

"I'm glad," he says, his hand on the doorknob already.

"Don't you want to stay?" I ask, not wanting him to leave like this, "We could have a game of chess."

"No," he says, still not looking at me, "I think I should go."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Minerva deals with the fact that her best friend knows about she and Severus, we learn a little more about her relationship with Moody over the years.

**Alastor**

* * *

To imagine my life without Alastor is hard, but if I was to choose between him and Severus right now, I wouldn't know what to do. Alastor is a friend, a really good friend, my rock, my voice of reason; but Severus, he understands me, he makes me feel special, freed, loved, even if we never mention this last word.

 _Oh, Alastor_ , I say in my head while I descend the staircase of the castle,  _why did you have to look down your window?_  I was so stupid for meeting Severus there, but I didn't think about the possibility, I didn't imagine, I… I failed.

I wonder if he told Albus; about Severus, about what he likes, about me... I don't think so. If Dumbledore knew he would have come to me already, he likes being in control of everything that happens in the school and if he ever learned about his Deputy fucking the former auror he has brought to the school, he would either try to put a stop to it, or take some benefit from it.

I must make sure he never learns; I must speak to Alastor again, talk about this, calm him down, fix things with him; tomorrow.

* * *

…

* * *

_"He's here again," Augusta whispered to me while we were in the school library and I raced my head to look at the boy sitting at the opposite table._

_I didn't know his name, all I knew was that he had been following me all around the castle for the entire week since we arrived, and I was beginning to get tired of it._

_"I'm going to say something to him," I said, standing up, and she stopped me._

_"Minerva, don't scare him, please," she said, and I got free from her hand, "he obviously likes you," she added._

_I ignored her and just kept walking._

_"What is it that you want?" I asked the boy, standing in front of him with a stern look and my hand playing with the handle of my wand inside the pocket of my robes._

_"N-nothing," he mumbled._

_"Are you spying on me or something?" I insisted._

_"N-no, I," he muttered nervously._

_"My friend says you like me," I still don't know how I was able to say that without my voice breaking, "do you?"_

_"I," he mumbled again, but his sparkling eyes and red cheeks were saying everything._

_"Come sit with us?" I said, and I walked back to our table, followed by my new friend, "Augusta, this is..."_

_"Alastor," the boy finally spoke, "Alastor Moody."_

_..._

_That was our first year at Hogwarts. Moody never admitted to like me during those years, but it was something nobody could miss to notice. I just learned to ignore that fact; I liked his company, he was a great_   _study mate and better than I was at chess, we were very alike in character and had fun together; I didn't want to lose him as a friend._

* * *

_…_

* * *

I arrive at the dungeons, the door is locked, but the magic guards let me in. The office is empty, so is the sitting room, so I go directly into the bedroom and find Severus changing his clothes.

"Minerva," he says, the worried tone on his voice lets me know my tears are still noticeable, "what's wrong?"

"Punish me," I say.

"What?"

"I said, punish me," I repeat, "please, Sir."

"Minerva, this is not how this should work, let's talk first," he says, but I don't want to listen to him. I walk to his closet, open the doors and take that box he hides in there.

"Do it," I insist, throwing it to the ground, making the cane, the paddle and all the other toys and torture objects of his collection to fall to his feet, "make me feel nothing but pain, please," I beg, "Sir."

…

Severus stares at me, standing very close, a very serious expression on his face. I fear I might have upset him for real this time. He takes my wrists gently, holds them together between us with one hand and with the other makes a rope appear, that rounds them and ties me up. Then he magically rises up the rope and ties it to the ceiling, my arms above my head, my feet barely touching the stone floor.

I am still trying to keep my balance, when he grabs my clothes and tears them up from my body.

Naked, wearing only my underclothes and the collar with my name engraved, I wait for my punishment to begin, but it doesn't. Severus is picking up what I've thrown to the floor before; he puts everything back to the box and takes it back into the closet, behind me.

He comes back, carrying nothing that I can see, reaches for the clasp of my bra and undoes it. He takes his hands to my breasts and massages them, rubbing my nipples sensually, making them hard. He pinches them, which makes me cringe, but also makes me wet, and then I see him reaching for something in his pocket: is it a clothes-peg?

Before I can wonder what he's going to do with that, the clothes-peg is already hanging from my left nipple. At first, I feel the strangest mixture of pain and pleasure, and then it becomes a more bearable pain.

* * *

_…_

* * *

_With time Alastor became more than a friend, for me: a brother, a soulmate, but it wasn't until we finished our auror trainings and became part of the department that he became a lover; but as much as I wished him to be the one, I couldn't feel that way._

_..._

_"If she loves you, she'll understand," Alastor said as we sat on his sofa some day in October, a long time ago._

_"You don't know her," I say, my head rested on his shoulder, "since the day I said I would become an auror, my Aunt started training me at home and helping me improve my defensive skills," I explained, "when I tell her I want to quit to become a professor, she's going to be very disappointed."_

_"Don't worry," he said, "I'll be there for you."_

_"Oh, Alastor, you can be so sweet," I replied, sitting up and kissing his lips._

_"No, I'm serious," he insisted, and he moved around and all of a sudden he was on the floor, on one knee, making a little box appear on his hand, "Minerva, I..."_

_I panicked._

_"Alastor, you don't want to do this," I said, "we've only been going out for, what, two months?"_

_"But I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you in the school library," he confessed, "I love you, Minerva McGonagall."_

_"Alastor," I said his name with tearful eyes and shaking hands, "this is very sweet, and I'd love to make you happy, but... I don't... I don't think I feel the same way."_

_..._

_I broke his heart. He was devastated._

_I left the Auror Department as planned, came to Hogwarts and began to teach, and even though we never had an argument, we grew apart and stopped seeing each other for a long time._

* * *

_…_

* * *

"Separate your legs," Severus says next, and I do so, standing on one foot and raising the other leg, because otherwise I wouldn't reach the ground.

He kneels down and pulls my kickers down. I can't see what he's doing, but I suddenly feel something pinching my under lips, the same pain I felt on my breasts is now between my legs.

I think he's done with this, when he starts rubbing my clitoris slowly, and not even knowing what's going to happen prepares me for the excruciating pain of having my clit trapped by a clothes-peg.

He stands up as I try to calm down my breathing. It's over, I can bear it now, I think, but he shows me one last wooden piece.

"Open your mouth," he says. I frown, "open your mouth," he repeats, and I obey, "good girl, now show me your tongue," he orders, and I do it, hesitatingly, feeling the pain before he even puts the peg on the tip.

He gives me a few seconds to get to know the pain I'll have to endure, even though I am sure this is not all of it.

"You asked for this," Severus says, "you begged for this," he adds, "I am doing this to please your wishes, not mine, so you're going to thank me for every hit," he explains as he walks around me, "understood?" I nod, but that doesn't please him, "can't hear you, understood?" he asks again.

"Yes," I say, although it doesn't sound like that. The clothes-peg hurts when I move my tongue and it doesn't help me vocalize either.

"Good, let's begin," he says, staying behind me.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain slashing my low back; not as thin as the cane, not as painful as the whip. Is he using a spell?

"I didn't hear you," he says, and hits me again before I can say my thank you out loud, "come on, my dirty slut, aren't you going to thank your master?"

"Thank you, Sir.," I say, obviously not that clear.

"Good," he mutters, and the pain hits me behind my thighs this time.

"Thank you, Sir." I say, and I don't know for how long I'm hanging by my wrists, I don't know how many times his spell slashes my skin; all I do know is that tears are falling down my cheeks when I thank Severus for the last time.

* * *

_…_

* * *

_One afternoon, many years later, I was standing in front of Alastor's door again._

_"Minerva?" I heard his voice say through the locked door after I knocked._

_"Hello, Alastor," I said when he finally opened it and I was hypnotized by his curious magic eye, which I felt could see through my clothes._

_"Don't mind it," he said, covering the eye with his hand for a moment, "it has a mind of its own. Please, come in."_

_The flat was just like I remembered, messy, dark, except for a chess table placed near the window to have a better light._

_"Do you still play chess?" I asked, trying to cease the tension._

_"I do," he answered, something different on his voice, stronger, deeper, scarier, nothing to do with that of the boy I met in the school library, "but you're not here to play, are you?"_

_"No, I'm not," I said, "Alastor, Dumbledore has decided to fight You-Know-Who by his own," I went directly to the matter, "he's creating an army with those he trusts the most."_

_"An army?" he said._

_"Yes, with nothing to do with the Ministry," I said, "you could do your own way, not care about rules or bureaucracy, fight them with their same methods," I told him._

_"Why me?" he asked._

_"Because you know you're not using your full potential with the Ministry," I said, "and because I know you, I trust you and I know you're the best," I said, and I changed my tone to add: "there's only one downside: we would have to work together and I don't know if you..."_

_"Count on me," he said without even hesitating, and all of a sudden, he was part of my life again._

* * *

_…_

* * *

Severus steps in front of me, raising his hands between the both of us, and very slowly, removes the clothes-pegs on my nipples at the same time, taking one with each hand. The feeling of release is overwhelming but short, because then comes the realization of pain again. He massages my breasts tenderly, the area between them, and as the pain lowers, he begins taking special care of my delicate nipples, licking, kissing, sucking… making the pain go and come back as if trying to make me crazy.

Then he kneels down, removes the three clothes-pegs I have between my legs, a process that hurts more than putting them on, and checks how wet I am. I feel my cheeks going red as he slides a finger inside of me, then two, then three… his whole hand invades my body as his lips sooth the pain of my clitoris. I moan of pleasure, I groan of pain, I moan again, and then I come.

He stand up, his eyes fixed on mine while he finally frees my tongue.

"Lick me clean," he says, taking his hand, the one that has been fucking me, to my mouth. And I do it, with my poor sore tongue and some help from my thirsty dry lips; I clean his hand of my own juices, without losing eye contact with him.

When I'm done he moves closer, and I think he's going to kiss me, but instead I suddenly feel my mouth filled with some fabric I soon realize are my knickers.

"It's dinner time," he says, making a finger go up and down the left side of my body, tickling me, "I'm going to the Great Hall and you're staying here," he adds, and I don't think my mind can really process his words at this point. He walks away and I hear the door closing behind me.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_"How did it happen?" I asked Alastor one night that I decided to stay with him after an Order meeting we held at his apartment._

_"How did what happened?" he wondered, refilling both our glasses._

_"Your eye," I said._

_"They were three and I was alone," he began to tell, "While I managed to knock off two of them, the third one escaped. I ran after him, he began throwing spell after spell against me, I dodged them all, except the last one, which disarmed me," he said, showing me a scar on his right hand, meaning the spell had hit there, "He thought he had me there, so he stopped running and when I had him close enough, I disarmed him with a wandless spell," he grinned, "he wasn't expecting that. So there we were, unarmed, in an alley of London, me bleeding, him not, close enough to each other to grab him if he tried to disapparate; and suddenly he took out of his pocket a knife," I gasped, knowing where this was going now, "we fought, but I was in clear disadvantage, and at some point I felt the cold blade of the knife sinking into my eye. The bastard was going for my neck and missed," he laughed and I looked at him with horror, thinking how he could find that any funny, "he was so disgusted by the mess in my face, that he didn't saw me grabbing my wand from the ground."_

_"Who were them?" I asked._

_"Bank robbers," he said, "they stole muggle money and exchanged it for ours in the black market."_

_"Are they in Azkaban now?" I asked._

_"Except for the one who did me this," he said, "I sent that one to hell," he emptied his glass and we stayed in silence for a moment, "you must find me so ugly now," he muttered._

_"Don't be silly, you have always been ugly," I joked, smiling, and he looked at me with a mischievous look, his magic eye studying my body, as he suddenly moved over me._

_"Say that again," he said, having me trapped between him and the couch. My breathe fastening, my body reacting in a way I couldn't control._

_"I'm sorry," I giggled, "it was just a-" and he silenced me with a suffocating kiss._

_Our clothes quickly felt on the ground and I surrendered to his touch one more time. I remembered Alastor as a sweet lover, tender, caring... That night he was different, more passionate, rude, angry, almost scary… as if he was holding some revenge against me for breaking his heart many years ago._

_..._

_"Alastor," I said on the morning, when we woke up._

_"Don't worry, I won't misunderstand this," he said, "it was lovely to have your company, Minerva," he added, "but times are too complicated for romance."_

_"Thanks," I replied, not sure if he really meant that or was just saying what he thought I wanted to listen._

* * *

...

* * *

Barely touching the ground with my feet, hanging by my wrists, naked, gagged, and sore, I am left alone with my own thoughts, but my mind is completely blank. I don't think I even remember what brought me to Severus' rooms tonight, all I know is that I feel freed and that, as vulnerable as it may seem that I am at this moment, I don't feel this way, because I know that he'll be back soon, and will put me down and take care of me, and waiting for that to happen is my only worry at this moment.

…

The smell of roast chicken tells me that my Master is here before I can even listen to the door opening behind me. He comes in, leaves a tray on the night table and then walks towards me. Raising his wand to the rope that keeps me tied up to the ceiling, he makes it disappear and quickly grabs my body before I collapse, too tired to stand by my own.

He takes me to the bed, lays me down over the sheets and ungags me.

"Are you alright?" he asks. That's the sentence that announces the end of the game, at least of the painful part of the game. I just nod and he sits by my side and brushes a few logs of hair behind my ear, "wasn't it too much?" he wonders and I shake my head, drawing a shy smile on my lips to reassure my answer.

He gives me some water and then, he feeds me; something I still find demeaning, but I've learned to find the sensuality of the ritual, and today, more than ever, I even appreciate it, because I don't think I have enough strength on my arms right now.

"Turn around," he says, leaving the empty plate back on the tray, and he helps me lay upside-down so he can begin treat my sore muscles.

The ointment is cold which makes me shiver; his touch is sweet but strong.

* * *

…

* * *

_It was during my third class on the morning. I was handing over some checked essays when the Headmaster came into my classroom._

_"Professor McGonagall, would you have a minute, please," he said, and by the look on his face and the tone of his voice I knew this wasn't about the school._

_"What happened?" I asked Dumbledore after we were alone in the corridor._

_"They found Frank and Alice," he said, "they are on their way to San Mungo right now."_

_"That's-," fantastic, I was going to say, when I realized there was something else he wasn't telling me, "wait, why is it you telling me and not Alastor?" I wondered, "he said he'd come immediately."_

_"Alastor has been injured, Minerva," he finally told me, "I'm sorry."_

…

_By all means I had tried they let me go to this last mission of the Order. Augusta was my friend and I wanted to help find her son, but they said I would be no help, there were too many people willing to go, I was more needed in the school._

_The doctors said they would do all in their hands, but that it would be impossible to remove the damage done by the curse, and that even if they could safe Alastor's leg, it would never function like it did before._

_…_

_"I'm not asking this for anyone," I said to my aunt when she said she couldn't move strings to help Alastor, "he's the best auror in the Department, if he doesn't get that prosthesis he won't be able to go back into the field."_

_"Minerva, I understand how you feel, but…"_

_"No! Do you really think I came to you after so many years of barely speaking to each other to hear you say there's nothing you can do?" I yelled, "I'll do anything."_

_"Alright," she said, "the Department will pay half of it, I'm sure you can afford the other half with your own money," she added, "but you'll come home for Christmas, and for tea whenever I invite you._

* * *

…

* * *

"Minerva, I'd like to know what bothered you this afternoon," he says, "why were you on so much need of pain?"

"Alastor was here when I came back to the castle," I explain, thankful that I am not facing him as I talk, "he saw us under his apartment on Friday," I say, "he knows what we do, he'd investigated you when you became Albus' spy," and I wait for his reaction to this, knowing he can easily ask to put an end to our agreement, not wishing this to happen but willing to accept the consequences.

"Did he ask you to stop seeing me?" he asks.

"No," I reply, realizing he actually didn't, "he asked me if I was happy."

"Then, there's nothing to worry about," he says, and I am confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask, sitting up to face Severus.

"He's your friend, he's been in your life longer than I am, if he asked you to choose, you would have to take a very hurtful decision," he explains, "I'm glad he didn't."

"But we still have a problem," I say, "He could tell Dumbledore, if he hasn't told him already."

At this point, Severus sits up on the bed with me, placing an arm around me, pulling me close, and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"If the old man knew what I do to his dear and so needed Deputy, I wouldn't be here right now," he says, "he would have got rid of me and sent me to Azkaban already," he adds, "you should go talk to him, to Auror Moody," he says, "but don't jeopardize your friendship for me, it wouldn't be worth it."

I look at him. I don't believe whatever we have is not worthy of some risking, but I understand what he means, and I couldn't tell him how much I appreciate him showing such respect towards me.

I kiss him. I find it adorable how he both tries to resist but kisses me back when it's me who starts it. I sit astride on him and I slowly begin to unbutton his shirt, then his trousers and I pull them down, with very little help from him, who enjoys seeing me struggle on the process. I go back to his lips, willing to take the most of this little moment of power he's handing me, and I kiss them, and bite them, and kiss them again. His voice is so musical when he moans, and his erection grows under his pants, teased by my hand. I pull them down too and then I climb up his body again, drawing a path of kisses from his toes to his knee, from his knee to his hard penis, but before I can put it in my mouth, I feel his hand grabbing my hair strongly, he pulls me up and after a skillful move I am trapped between the sheets and his body.

He kisses me and I moan in his mouth when he fills me, fast, rough, strong. We come together, and exhausted, I fall asleep on his arms.

* * *

…

* * *

_Sleepy, I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange room. Then I remembered I was in the Hospital._

_"Good morning, sleeping beauty," said Alastor from his Hospital bed, "aren't you regretting not sharing my sheets?"_

_"The armchair is comfortable enough," I said, but I think my face betrayed me._

_"Minerva, it's been almost two weeks since my surgery, you should go and have some rest," he said._

_"I don't want to," I insisted, "you need me."_

_"Minerva," he took my hand and I tried to hold my tears, "you can't be by my side forever, soon they'll kick me out from here and..."_

_"I'll move in with you," I said._

_"Don't be silly, woman," he muttered, "That would be completely unfair to both of us. You know how I feel, Minerva, and I also know you don't feel the same."_

_"I could learn to love you," I said._

_"The last thing I need is your pity. Sooner or later you'd realize your mistake and it would be more painful than losing my leg," he added, "you should go out, Minerva, the war is over, it's time for changes."_

* * *

…

* * *

I have spent the morning preparing a speech about friendship, and understanding, and love, and time, and forgiveness; but when Alastor opens the door and receives me with a "What are you doing here?" that sounds pretty rude to me; I forget every word I had studied.

"I have every right to be here," I say.

"I mean that it's Monday, don't you have classes to attend," he says, letting me in.

"I do, but I have some time and I didn't want to wait 'till Friday to talk to you," I explain.

"There's nothing to talk about," he says, closing the door behind me.

"If that was true, why would you have come into my rooms to insult me yesterday?" I ask.

"I was upset," he says, "I apologize."

"I don't want your apology, Alastor, I know you didn't mean what you said," I stand in front of him, searching for his eyes, his good eye, the one that will tell me if he's being honest or not.

"Then, why are you here?" he asks.

"Because I need to know we're fine," I say, "believe it or not our relationship is the steadiest thing I've had in my live and I don't know what I would do if…"

"We are fine, Minerva," he says, but I know there's something more to it.

"I'd like to believe you, but I can't."

"I don't want to lose you either," he confesses, "but you can't expect me to be happy knowing that a demented former Death Eater is now your…" he turns around, "whatever it is he is."

"My Master," I say, "that's what he is; and he's not demented. You should be happy that I am happy."

"How? How can you be happy being forced to do whatever depravations he makes you do," he says, turning back to me.

"He doesn't force me, Alastor, I do it willingly, and I like it, I couldn't tell why, I couldn't tell how, but I do…"

"You weren't like this with me," he says, and I put my head down.

"I think I was, I think I've always been like this. I just didn't know it or wasn't ready for it," I confess, "Alastor, I'm not asking you to understand or accept it, all I need is to know we're still friends and that you'll keep my secret."

"You don't need to worry about me telling anyone," he says, "but I don't want anything to do with your boyfriend and your roleplaying."

"Alright," I say, not sure if this means we're fine or not.

"That means I don't want to see that collar around your neck when you're back on Friday," he adds, and I take my hand to the neck of my clothes, which hide the pet collar with my name on it.

"That's not a problem," I say, "but stop looking through my clothes with that mad-eye of yours or I'll begin to think you're more a pervert than he is, Mr. Moody," I add.

"Then, I'd suggest you stop wearing those laced black nickers under your skirt, Ms. McGonagall," he replies, with a smirk on his face and I know I should get upset, but I am just glad to be back to our usual friendly tone.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. A taste of Easter and a spring picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending Easter apart will change Minerva and Severus' relationship - will it be for good or for worse?

**A taste of Easter and a spring picnic**

 

* * *

Bored, with nothing other to do than cooking for myself and reading, that's how I spend my Easter.

My plans for the Holidays had been a lot different, but then I learned how things work in Hogwarts. Because on Christmas and Easter there are students staying, at least one professor has to stay too for each house. It isn't necessary for these four to be the Heads of House, but since Minerva had already taken her holidays to stay with Moody in the Hospital during Christmas, now it was her turn.

_"I'm sorry that this spoils your plans," she said to me._

_"It's alright, I'll stay and we'll do nasty things around the castle," I joked._

_"People will get suspicious," she pointed out, "you should take your holiday like everybody and we'll have plenty of time afterwards."_

I agreed, but two weeks is a lot of time.

I have cooked, more than I actually eat; I have read, books I had already read; I have cleaned, reorganized and I have gone room by room in the house remembering the things we did with Minerva the weekend we spend here; but there's still one more week before everybody goes back to the school and I feel like I'm going to die of boredom.

Usually, when I am in London, bored and lonely I would go to  _La Maison_  to distract myself and I would lie if I said the thought hasn't passed my mind during these days. I don't see the harm; after all there's no entrance regarding these things in our agreement with Minerva; but for some reason I have been convincing myself not to go so far. Today, I give up.

…

"Good evening, Mr. S," says Madame Abel, the lady behind the counter, when I come in wearing my silvery mask already on.

Greeting her with just a nod, I go through the magic wall and walk directly to the bar. I order a shot of firewhisky and take a look around the room while I wait for my drink.

It's Sunday and early, so it's not crowded yet. Not much catches my attention; there's a group occupying a couple sofas with their submissive at their feet, regular customers, married couples, all friends; then there's a group of three women and two men chatting in the submissive chairs, probably just strangers making time go by. I observe them for a while; the women are young, probably my age, one of them has shiny red-hair tied up in a ponytail, the one sitting on her left is thinner, has ebony hair that falls down her shoulders, and when she notices I'm staring, she puts her face down.

The bar attendant leaves my glass on the wooden surface. I empty the poison down my throat in one sip and a few minutes later I'm upstairs with the young lady of the black hair.

She's not new at this, she knows how it works. She walks two steps behind me, and waits with her head down while I open the door. She steps in only at my command, leaves the shoes by the door and kneels down with a perfect position.

I don't know her name, I don't care about it, I never did care about names before Minerva, and I cared about hers only because I already knew it.

"Take your clothes off, leave your underwear, and get ready for a good spanking," I say, and I sit on the armchair while I watch her pull above her shoulders a black tank top, she throws it to the ground and then she unzips her tight jeans and pulls them down with both hands along with a very sexy hip movement.

She stands before me wearing only a black laced bra and a thong, turns around, and bends down with her hands touching the back of her knees, her ass totally exposed to me.

"You will count every stroke and thank me for it," I say, and not waiting for her to nod or make any sign of understanding, I slap the left cheek of her bottom with my pal opened leaving a nice mark on it that quickly fades.

"One, thank you, Sir," she says, very clear and obedient. Minerva forgets to count the first stroke almost every time, and I love it because she then apologizes as if it was a real great fault and I get to give her an extra one as punishment.

"Two, thank you, Sir," the young lady of the black hair, which falls like a curtain hiding her face, now, says.

When we reach ten, I'm already back to boredom, but I can feel my cock hard inside my pants, so maybe it's this primal desire the one that isn't letting me enjoy the spanking as I usually would.

"On your knees," I instruct, and she quickly changes her position without even grimace. Minerva would be making the funniest faces trying to hide the pain of her bottom in vain.

I don't even have to unzip my trousers; she does it, and takes my cock out with her hands.

The feeling of her lips around me is not bad at all. I close my eyes, while she does her job, and my imagination quickly tricks me, telling me it's Minerva at my knees and not some stranger; suddenly, the pleasure increases, and when I open my eyes again and my mind is taken back to reality, the effect is apparently as good as a cold shower.

She doesn't stop, so I grab her long hair and pull her away.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, I'll do it better," she apologizes, probably fearing a punishment, "I can do it better."

"It's alright," I say, "apparently I'm not in the mood for this," I mutter, knowing she was obviously also expecting something different. I zip up my trousers and walk away; I pay for the room to Madame Abel and also for whatever drink the girl will have when she comes down; and I leave.

* * *

…

To my surprise, after disapparating from Knockturn Alley I don't apparated back in my street, but in front of the gates of the castle. Fucking complicated magic! Muggles have it a lot easier, those cars of theirs take them to the place they are heading, not to the place they are fucking thinking of. And I wasn't even thinking of the fucking school, I was – I was thinking about Minerva…

I think of disapparating back, go home, and take an actual cold shower to clear my mind – I feel so fucking confused right now –, but then, looking at the view of the school, just like I did the first day I came, I can't help but think that she's somewhere in that rambling building, she who seems to never leave my mind lately; and I decide to go in.

…

After looking in her rooms, her classroom and the library, I finally hear her voice coming from the professor's lounge.

I stand in front of the door for a long while, thinking of what to say, what excuse I should for my early visit, and before I've come up with anything, the door opens and Flitwick comes out.

"Oh, hello Mr. Snape," he greets very friendly, as always, "it's nice to see you back," he adds, and I see Minerva's head trying to peek, probably not sure of having heard my name right. "Good night," he says before heading to his rooms, I guess.

"Good night, professor," I reply to him, and I step into the room. Minerva is sitting opposite to Rolanda in the large table, an empty bottle of gillywater rests in the middle with four glasses around it, which means Slughorn was the first to go to bed.

"Mr. Snape, aren't you back from your holiday a little early?" Hooch, who has stayed in place of Sprout while she enjoys her honeymoon, snaps.

"Am I?" I reply ironically and I see Minerva smiling under her nose from the corner of my eye while her friend stands up.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed too," she mutters, "Minerva?" she asks, turning around to the Deputy.

"I'll stay a couple minute more," she says, "and try to find out why Mr. Snape decided to interrupt her holidays so soon," she grins at me.

"Good luck with that," Hooch snaps before leaving the room.

She leaves the door opened, but I closed it once she's gone. Then I look at Minerva, who hasn't moved an inch.

"Hi," she says, a beautiful smile arching her lips.

"Hi," I say, and I thought when we would finally be alone together I would want to grasp her breasts, pinch her nipples, fuck her cunt, spank her ass… but no, all I want to do, all I really want to do, is kiss her.

"You know it was two weeks of holidays and not one, right?" she jokes, but for a moment, I ignore her, I ignore everything, I just walk around the table, stand in front of her, grasp her hair messing her bun, bend over, and kiss her passionately.

"Did you miss me?" I ask.

"Every day and every night," she says, and I know she has forgotten to call me Sir, I know hasn't even bothered to realize we're playing now, but I don't care.

"Then, show me," and I force her out of the chair and into a kneeling position. This time there won't be any mind trick, this time it will really be Minerva.

* * *

… 2 months later…

… June 1982…

* * *

I enter Minerva's office without knocking after having been waiting for her in my rooms for almost twenty minutes.

"Severus!" she shouts startled.

"You're surely going to be punished for your delay, tonight," I say playfully, and she brings her hands to her mouth as if just remembering about me and our date.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologizes, "I lost track of time," she says, "I told my students I would have these essays checked for tomorrow morning so they can use them to study during the weekend and it's taking me more time than I thought." she explains.

I remember being very busy during exam's week when I was a student, but I never thought the professors were even busier than us.

"Do you have a lot of work left?" I ask.

"Well, I just need to finish this pile," she says, showing a bunch of essays at her left, "then I'll ask Pearl to hand them out to the children and I'll be yours."

"I'll go make you some coffee, then," I say, and I walk into her living area.

At this point, Minerva's kitchen is an exact replica of mine; and I am not talking about furniture, which obviously must be the same in every professor's studio, I'm talking about cupboard organization: glasses in the top cabinet left, dishes on the right; pots and pans in the bottom cabinet right, teabags and coffee on the left. Minerva rarely cooks, other than to make herself some tea, and most of the time she just asks the house elves for it, so between the few mornings I wake up in her bed and the evenings we decide to use her rooms instead of mine, I have ended up making of her almost forgotten kitchen my own.

I return into her office carrying a small tray with two cups of coffee, mine black, hers with cream; mine with new sugar, hers with two spoons.

"Thank you," she says after I've taken the chair opposite to her, and for a moment she leaves her work aside, "Severus, really, I'm so sorry," she apologizes again, looking at me while she takes a sip of the hot elixir.

"You don't need to be," I insist, "work comes first, "I say, "and the last thing I want is to be responsible for any of your students failing their OWLs or NEWTs next week."

"I will compensate you," she says, a mischievous look on her eyes that makes me glad to have her.

"Of course, you will," I reply, drinking my coffee as if it was a shot of firewhisky and standing up, "but I don't want to disturb you now," I say, and I take the tray with my empty cup back inside.

I kill the time by going through Minerva's library. Most of her books are about spells and more specifically, transfiguration or animagi; but she has a shelf only for romantic novels and some muggle literature works. I end up going through the pages of one of these romances and when I realize it's past midnight and Minerva hasn't joined me yet, I decide to check on her.

I find her sleeping with her head over her arms on the desk. The pile of essays she had to correct is gone and suddenly, Pearl, the House elf who takes care of Gryffindor, pops into the office.

The little creature looks at her sleeping mistress and then at me.

"Would Master Snape tell Mistress McGonagall that Pearl handed over the essays like she asked, please?" she says.

"Of course," I answer, realizing Minerva must have fallen asleep waiting for the house elf to come.

"Thank you, Master," Pearl says, "is there anything Pearl can do for you?"

"Actually, there is…"

* * *

I take Minerva to her bedroom making sure not to wake her up; I undress her so she can sleep comfortably and I join her under the tartan sheets of her bed.

On the morning I wake very early. I go through her closet and pick up the clothes I want her to wear: a beige blouse I know you can see through depending on the light and a tartan skirt, long to her ankles. I would have picked something shorter but there's no such thing hanging in her wardrobe other than the pink dress she wore to Sprout's wedding, and that wouldn't be appropriate. I leave all this on the night table, and a pair of high heels under it, expecting her to understand; and I don't leave any piece of underwear, other than the pet collar I gave her the weekend we spent at my house, which we haven't played with for several weeks.

After getting myself dressed, I go to the kitchen and check that Pearl has done what I ask. I am not very used to ordering house elves around, but she has followed every instruction I gave her and it's sunny outside, which means my plans for the day are going perfect, so far.

"Good morning," Minerva says, and I turn around just to see she's standing in the middle of the room, wearing what I have left for her.

"Good morning," I reply. I can see that she's not wearing nothing else than the bruise on top, but I need to check if she's wearing knickers, "raise your skirt, please," I say, and she does so without hesitating or complaining, which makes me feel very proud, even before checking she hasn't tried to fool me, "did you sleep well?" I ask, walking towards her and taking my hand directly between her legs while she holds her long skirt up with both her hands.

"I did," she replies while my fingers begin to tease her, "but I feel terrible, I wa-ah…" she moans at my touch and I take my other hand behind her, keeping her balance and making her hold herself on me while I keep playing with her under lips and her clitoris.

"You were tired," I help her finish the sentence, "I know, don't worry," I add, and I very slowly introduce a finger inside of her.

"Are - we going anywhere?" she asks, the rhythm of her breathe increasing.

"Why do you ask?" I question, enjoying this morning conversation a lot more than the ones we have over coffee.

"You'd never left clothes for me befo-oh!," she points out, her voice broken by a moan, her hands holding tighter on my shoulders while my hand is getting soaked on her juices, "and if I'm wearing the collar," she's panting now, "it must mean you have something in mind."

"Indeed," I grin, "you've been working hard and you need to relax," I say, "we're going on a picnic."

"A wha-ah?" she asks, and I move my head a little so she can see over my shoulder the picnic basket that Pearl has brought for us, on the kitchen counter, "you're, ah, ah - actually serious," she manages to say, almost reaching the orgasm and I stop and remove my hand from her.

"Of course, I am," I grin and I stare at her, daring her to complain for not letting her finish, but she doesn't, "you can pull your skirt down, now," I say, and I take my hand to her mouth and without any need to say a word she licks me clean of her own juices. "Good, very good," I mutter, and I pull her closer and kiss her lips.

…

Because we don't want to be seen leaving the Castle together, I ask Minerva to leave first, with direct instructions not to dare touching herself, and to wait for me on her knees, behind the Gatehouse, where nobody can see her.

When I arrive, I approach her from behind, making no noise.

"Do not move," I say, more to her comfort, so she knows it's me and not a stranger, and then I cover her eyes with a blindfold, "give me your wand," I command.

She reaches for it in the pocket of her skirt, hands it to me and quickly regains her posture. I keep it with mine and take out of my pocket a leather leash. She can't see it, but I tickle her cheeks with it, making her wonder what fabric, what object is touching her.

"Stand up," I order and she obeys, stiff, with her hands behind her, her legs slightly separated, and looking to the front, even if at this right moment she can't see anything, "Have you touch yourself, slut?" I ask, more to the joy of seeing her blush than to listen to her answer.

"No, Sir," she replies, her cheeks going red.

"Good, now, tell me, do you trust me?"

"I do, Sir," she replies immediately. After almost three months of our agreement, I know I have Minerva's trust, but this question (and her answer) has a deeper meaning for us; it's my way to tell her that from this moment and until I say so I will be in complete control of everything; and hers to accept or not (which hasn't happened yet, and I hope never will).

So, knowing that she's ready to play, I take my hand to her neck and pass a couple fingers between her skin and the collar to keep it in place while I clip-on the leather leash.

"If you trip over, I'll make you crawl all the way there," I say and she's about to reply when I spank her ass, "not talking until I give you permission. Now, let's go."

I pull the leash, very softly, to indicate that we're leaving and Minerva begins to walk, unsteady, since she can't see anything and her hands are on her back.

We walk around the forest for about twenty minutes. Our rhythm is slow because I watch very carefully where I step to make sure she won't trip over; I don't want her twisting her ankle or anything.

Finally we arrive to a clearing at the other side of the lake where nobody will find us.

"Shoes and clothes off," I order, "but do not dare removing the blindfold."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. Something to eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter made Minerva discover more about herself too. That is what we'll learn as she tells us more about her picnic with Severus.

**Something to eat**

 

* * *

After ten minutes waiting on the ground, behind the old gatehouse, my knees ache because of the little stones trying to penetrate my skin, but I don't dare moving to find a more comfortable position, and it's not because I fear any punishment, it's because I want Severus to find me in my position, still and silent, like a good submissive, like the young lady he met during Easter.

Yes, he told me about that, not the same night he returned to the school, but a couple days later, over a bottle of Italian red wine and a delicious meal he cooked for me, although at first I wasn't sure of how to react.

_"Markus never stuck his mouth between my legs!" I yelled after he'd told me about his failed trip to La Maison, and I blushed feeling ashamed for having lost my temper in front of him. He said nothing, gave a moment to calm down, and once I did, I asked more calmly: "Why are you telling this to me?" Things were going so good between him and me until that moment, "I thought you came back because you missed me, not because you were feeling guilty."_

_"I did," he said, "I missed you deeply, that's why I'm telling you, Minerva," and I guess he saw I wasn't understanding at all because then, he explained, "before I met you I would go to La Maison, pick any girl and take her upstairs," he said, "sometimes I would meet her again, sometimes I wouldn't, but I rarely cared about her name, or her past or anything at all…" he paused, "with you everything is different, and I convinced myself it was because we both were in the Castle and it was just – easy to know you were always here, but it's not that… because the other day, being with that lady who a few months ago would have pleased me deeply, I could only think of you."_

_If he was trying to say he was falling in love with me, he never said such word, but I didn't care; I had been with him enough time to know that opening like this to me (or anyone) was a great effort for him, so I took his hand while we were sitting opposite to each other and gazed at him._

_"Maybe we should review that agreement of ours," I said, "commit not to be intimate with anyone else from now on. Would you like that?" I asked and he agreed._

_Severus stayed in my rooms for the rest of the week until everybody came back from their Easter holidays; he brought me breakfast to bed every morning, and let me eat it by myself (I wonder how many people counts this like a good sign), our games were very soft those days and I'm sure he spent more times between my legs than I did at his feet… It all felt very apologetic and by the end of the week I even felt sorry that he was feeling so bad; fortunately, the next weekend he was just as lovingly cruel with me as the very first day, maybe even a little more._

…

Now, I don't want you to misunderstand me. I'm not trying to be a better submissive because I fear Severus might want to put a nend to our agreement and find someone else (if I learned anything of what happened is precisely that this is not going to happen any time soon), but because commands and orders are his language, and by strictly obeying them and remembering every thing he tells me to do, I am showing him how much I appreciate what we have, how much I appreciate him.

I guess this has stop being just about me feeling better anymore, and I think it did some time ago; now it's about making my Master feel better, happy, pleased, proud of me; and I couldn't be able to tell if I have always felt this need or if it is just about Severus; although, giving a though to it lately, I've found traces of my submissive nature everywhere, like my constant attempt to please others (Albus, Alastor, my Aunt, my friends), or not being able to say no (Albus, Alastor, my Aunt, my friends)… but there's a lot of people like this, and not all of them become the sexual slave of a former Death Eater, right?

...

"Do not move," Severus' voice, coming from behind, startles me and pulls me away from my thoughts. I haven't listened to him approaching me and now I feel his arms around me, and suddenly a soft material blinds my eyes.

"Give me your wand," he commands, and I quickly fetch it in my pocket, I don't even know how is it that he allowed me to carry it all the way here. Well, I guess it had to do with the fact that it wasn't very difficult to notice I was wearing nothing under my blouse. If not wearing knickers made me blush, imagine being aware that depending on how the light was my nipples were completely visible to anyone. Fortunately, it was Saturday morning and too early for the corridors to be crowded with students, but I did encounter Filius on my way to the staircase, and Professor Flanagan, the DADA teacher, at the entrance; none of them seemed to stare, though.

After taking my wand from my hands, he brushes my cheeks with some thin object and I wonder if it's the ridding crop, if he's going to punish me with it for falling asleep last night. I am still so aroused from his teasing in my bedroom that the soft caresses make me aware of my wetness again.

"Stand up," he orders and, grateful to free my knees from those damn little stones, I obey, remembering to stand still, eyes to the front (although I can only see the darkness of my blindfold), with my legs a little separated and my arms behind my back. When he doesn't correct my posture, I feel happy because I know he's pleased, until: "Have you touched yourself, slut?" he asks and I blush. I don't know what bothers me the most of the sentence, if him asking if I have masturbated myself in the middle of the forest, or the s- word.

"No, Sir," I reply, reminding myself to call him Sir.

"Good, now, tell me, do you trust me?" he questions, and now I'm excited. The first time Severus asked me this was when I became his pet kitten for an entire day in his house. It was exciting to be at his complete mercy and, since then, this has become our queue for him to tell me he's in charge from now on. Not that he's not the rest of the time, but once I've given complete control to Severus, it's different, we become Master and Submissive and nothing more.

"I do, Sir," I answer with no hesitation, because from the moment I saw those clothes folded on my night table I knew this wouldn't be a usual day, not even for us.

Suddenly, he hooks my collar with his fingers and I hear a click. Has he just put a leash on me? I don't have to wait much to have an answer. _Merlin, I hope nobody see us walking like this around the forest… What would they think?_  The thought of being seen walked like a dog makes me blush, it scares me, but it also makes me more wet than I already am.

…

"Shoes and clothes off," Severus orders when we stop, "but do not dare removing the blindfold."

I'm not sure of how comfortable I am getting naked outside, wherever we are. I try to listen to any noise that can help me know where this is, but apart from some birds, there's nothing. As far as I know, I could be being watched by a silent crowd of people and have no idea of it; but I trust Severus, and I know he wouldn't make me do anything like that.

I unbutton my shirt, and as soon as my breasts are discovered I feel a soft breeze making my nipples hard. I bite my lips, not willing to complain or give Severus any excuse to punish me - I gave him enough reasons last night by forgetting about our encounter and falling asleep afterwards so I'm not adding anything else to that. I'm going to be as docile as I can and enjoy the picnic, not only because (like he said) I need to relax, but because next week will be the last one before summer, and I still don't know what's going to be of our arrangement when we both are on holidays.

After letting my skirt fall around my ankles I am completely naked, with the exception of my pet collar and the leash, which is still attached to it and I can feel it swinging with the air, tickling my breasts and my belly.

I wait on my standing position for a few minutes and then I feel Severus hand grasping the other end of the leash. He leads me to a certain point and makes me lay down on a blanket on the ground, a pillow under my head, my knees bended and my legs forming a ninety degree angle.

He says nothing and his silence makes me wonder if he's upset. As soon as he begins to touch me, that thought leaves my mind. He's caressing my belly with something, it is soft, cold. He makes circles with it around my navel, takes it up my right breast, presses it against my nipple, softly, and then makes it climb down. He repeats that with my left breast and then lifts it from my body and I feel it again against my lips. It smells fresh, it smells of strawberries.

"Have a bite," he says, and I open my mouth just enough for the fruit to fit and I bite. The juice quickly runs down my throat given my position, I close my mouth and chew slowly and I haven't swallowed yet, when I suddenly feel something small, cold and sticky on my belly. Severus leaves it there, and puts another small, cold and sticky whatever-it-is two fingers far from the other one. And he keeps going until he's made two lines that go from my belly to each of my breasts. I can't see, but because the smell of strawberry is deliciously stronger now, I'd say he's making a fruit salad on top my body.

"Don't burn your tongue, now," he says, and before I can wonder why he's saying that, he pours into my mouth a spoon of dark hot chocolate, not warm enough to actually burn but closely.

I savour it and lick my lips to clean any drop the spoon might have left there. I'm hungry, and if Severus keeps feeding me at this pace, I'll be sta-ah – Any thought in my mind is blocked at the sudden change of temperature on my skin when Severus begins to pour a thin line of the hot chocolate on top of the little pieces of fruits, slowly covering my belly and my breasts on a warm blanket that I can feel dropping down the sides of my body.

"You look delicious right now," he says, and before I can produce any mental image of how I might actually look laying down somewhere in the middle of the forest, naked and covered with chocolate, I feel his tongue tenderly licking the sweet liquid falling down my waist, making a path to the first piece of strawberry, which he takes into his mouth, making sure I feel his teeth on my skin.

I gasp and my entire body shivers at his hungry touch, and he notices, because soon I feel his hand between my legs, teasing my under slips while he keeps feeding himself from my chest. So much attention to my body drives me to ecstasy very soon, apparently, by the same time Severus finishes his breakfast, so he decides to leave me, again, at the edge of orgasm.

Maybe this is my punishment for my faults yesterday night, maybe he's determined to drive me crazy today, maybe…

"On your knees," he says all of a sudden, and before I can even begin to sit up, he grasps my hair and forces me into my position. Have I upset him?

I hear his zipper going down, his trousers falling at his feet; his hand is still grabbing me; he forces his cock into my mouth and relaxes his hand. He's hard already when he invades me, but his erection grows even more at my touch, and it makes me so happy to know it's my doing, to know I'm giving him that pleasure, to know if I stopped I would leave him craving for me just as much as I crave for him right now.

His about to get his release, I feel it and I get ready to swallow it all down my throat, but unexpectedly, he pulls out. I don't understand but I know better than questioning him right now. I hear his hand finishing my job, I hear his breathing increase, I hear his voice moaning and then… I feel a warm rain falling all over my face and breasts.

"You're a mess," he suddenly snaps, and I swear, if I wasn't wearing the blindfold, I would have killed him with my stare right now. A mess? Whose fault is it that I am covered in chocolate and cum, wet as hell between my legs, panting and craving for an orgasm?! A mess, he says!

I open my mouth, determined to reply, not able to hold it anymore, about to curse him and his fucking picnic in the forest; and before I can produce any sound, he fills me with his hand and makes me lick him clean of the mixture of my own juices and his own.

Like a baby with a pacifier, I calm down. Well, I said I was trying to be a better submissive, not that I suddenly became the perfect one. I do lose control sometimes, and then get punished for it, painfully and pleasantly punished for it.

"Let's get you cleaned," he says, and I feel a pull on my collar… The leash, I'd forgotten about it. I stand up, feeling sticky and dirty, and blindly walk in the direction he leads me in, until I suddenly feel the cold and wet touch of water under my feet. We are near the lake. I wonder wear exactly.

"Come on," he says, pulling harder.

The water level is around my knees when Severus forces me into a kneeling position, making me feel the freezing water invading my most private parts, and my belly, and I try to be very steel so it doesn't touch my breasts, but it doesn't matter, because soon I am standing on all four, and my entire body is under the cold water except for my head.

"Good girl," he says before he begins to rub his hand on my back, and my breasts, and my belly, cleaning me like you would clean a dog in the bathtub.

I get used to the water temperature soon, maybe helped by his touch, and one more time, his hand ends up in my cunt, and I know he's teasing again, or at least, I don't want to be so foolish as to believe he's not. Fighting it is useless, because soon I'm moaning, panting, silently begging him not to stop; and I can feel it coming, my orgasm, the release I've been craving since this morning in my rooms, it's here, so close, just a little more, and… it's gone.

He drags me out of the water, dries both of us with a spell and makes me kneel down again, over the blanket on the ground. I feel his hands on my neck and a moment later, I'm released from my collar. Are we done? So soon? His hands now reach for the blindfold and pull it up my head. For a moment all I can't see is a shiny white light coming from the sun, when my eyes adjust to it, I can see the lake in front of me, and the trees all around, hiding us from the real world.

"Are you alright?" his voice asks, from behind me, and he pulls me closer so my head rests on his chest, his bare chest, and his arms surround me. His embrace feels strong, warm, safe…

I nod, because I don't trust my tongue if I dare to speak. Of course I am alright, I've just had the most sensual experience in my life, but I am starving, freezing, and still waiting for my orgasm.

We stay like this for a while. Naked the two of us, somewhere in the forest, and it feels good, being in his arms while he caresses my hair, brushes it behind my ears, tenderly. Then his fingers sensually travel down my neck to my left shoulder, and then they slide down my arm, tickling every inch of my skin, making me shiver and reminding me of my wetness.

"Do you want me to make you come, Minerva?" he whispers in my ear.

"Oh, yes, please, Sir," I moan at the sound of his voice, and then my stomach growls.

"But you're hungry, aren't you?" he asks and I try to figure out where this is going.

"Yes, Sir, I am," I answer.

"Well, I will satisfy one of your needs now and the other will have to wait until we get back to the Castle," he says.

"I don't understand, Sir," I mutter, although I think I do, but he can't be that twisted, right?

"Of course you do," he says, and he makes me sit up and turn around to look at him for the first time since this morning, "I am giving you the choice between having a meal or an orgasm, Ms. McGonagall; whichever you decide to have now, you won't be allowed to have the other until we go back to the school," he repeats, and my fears are confirmed, he is twisted, "make a clever choice," he adds.

If someone had ever told me a few months ago that my most serious problem would become to decide whether to be fed or fucked I wouldn't have believed them. This is crazy, and it's even crazier the fact that I am really giving it a deep thought.

I know I can endure an entire day without food, I have done it before, during the war; but an entire day being taken to the edge of orgasm and then not being allowed to have it… Oh, that would be hell. But, what if I choose this and he lets me come once and then keeps teasing me? I wouldn't be able to go through that with an empty stomach.

"Well?" he asks after a while.

"I'm hungry," I reply, "may I have something to eat, Sir."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	26. Back to the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from their picnic, the days is not yet over and Severus will push Minerva's boundaries to the very edge this time.

**Back to the castle**

* * *

The sun is a thin line of red light when Severus decides it's time to leave. I've lost the count of how many times he's taken me to the edge of orgasm and left me unsatisfied; and I can't wait to finally be given the orgasm he promised me.

"Put your clothes on," he says and I get dressed while he puts back into the picnic basket the empty pots and the dirty dishes, the blankets and the blindfold, my collar and the leash, the rope he used to tie me up to the oak tree, the flogger he tortured my breasts and my throbbing pussy with, and the other toys he's used to tease me during the day.

When he's done, he makes the basket small enough to keep it into his pocket and takes my hand to lead me through the forest. We go into the castle through one of the secret passages so nobody see us coming in together, and even though I wonder how he learned about it, I don't ask.

It's dinner time, everybody is (or should be) in the Great Hall right now, so the halls should be empty. When we get to the floor of my bedroom, though, we suddenly hear steps coming and Severus pulls me into an adjacent corridor, probably thinking (like I am) that if anyone see us right now they could easily guess what we've been doing for the entire day.

I'm trapped between him and the wall, facing the stone, his left hand gagging me as if I was going to yell for help, his right hand rubbing my ass through the fabric of my skirt.

When the group of three girls are gone and he doesn't move, I know he's thinking of something.

"Bent down," he whispers in my ear and I want to complain, to put sense on him and tell what a bad idea this is… What if anyone sees us? But I don't, because if I upset him now, if I disappoint him, he's not going to give me what I've been craving for since this morning.

I bent down, forming a ninety degree angle with my body, my hands on the wall to support me as he rolls up my skirt very slowly.

"We don't want people to hear, so you're going to be very quiet and count my strokes in silent, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," I reply, and before I am ready, his opened palm noisily slaps the left cheek of my ass and I swallow a cry at the unexpected intrusion. Three strokes in a row follow that one on my other cheek, this time with his hand closed.

"What is he doing?" the voice of a woman suddenly asks and I panic.

I try to stand, but Severus hand quickly forces me to stay in position and hits me again; I look at one side and the other, but can't see anyone.

"He's giving her a good spanking," says another voice, this time male, and I suddenly realize they are coming from the paintings hanging on the wall.

"We should call someone, ask for help," she says, just when I feel another row of strokes and a moan skips my lips.

"Don't you see she's enjoying it, Emily," the male voice says.

"Enjoying it?!" the lady exclaims in a surprised tone and I can hear the man laughing.

"Of course. Come on, boy, give that Scottish ass what it deserves!" he adds, this time talking to Severus, who gives me two more strokes and stops.

"Well, how many was that?" he asks, grasping my hair and forcing me to stand up. Oh shit, I didn't count; I was distracted by the damn paintings' conversation… I can't tell Severus I wasn't paying attention to him. How many were those, ten? Thirteen?

"Fifteen, Sir," I say, knowing that's not true.

"Oh, oh…" says the knight on the painting hanging right in front of my nose, laughing at my fault when it's because of him that I lost track of the strokes.

"Wrong," says Severus, "they were twelve," he points out, "I know of a good punishment for you," he adds, and I know exactly what's going through his mind… he's not going to let me come today, I knew this would end happening, "but maybe your audience have some suggestion."

I frown, but I can tell he's serious because he's holding me still so I am forced to look at the painting of the knight.

"In my old days," he says, "we would flash red the bottoms of a slut like her and fuck her ass afterwards."

"Gulliver McGraw, keep your mouth shut and let the poor woman be," snaps the painting of the lady hanging at the knight's left.

"Maybe I should jump into your painting and give you a good old fashion spanking," he threatens, and without saying single a word more, the woman disappears under the frame of her painting. "I better go talk to her," the knight says, "have fun lovebirds," and with that he also disappears.

* * *

...

* * *

_"What about anal sex?" Severus asked me while we were going through my hard and soft limits the day we made our agreement._

_"Anal -" I muttered, "I don't, I-," I was surprised of how nervous that suggestion made me after talking about piercings, needles and wax games, but I guess that was because I was certain all those would be hard limits, while anal sex was something I hadn't tried, but knew people (normal couples) do it and while it seemed painful, it couldn't be that bad... right?_

_"Don't worry," he said, probably about to say I didn't need to feel forced to accept or something like that, but because he said anything further, I wrote 'anal sex' under the soft limits column, where he told me to put those things I wouldn't mind trying._

...

_I remember fearing he might make me do it during our first encounters, but when it finally happened, some weeks after our agreement, I was anything but scared._

_"I'm going to fuck your ass today," he whispered in my ear at breakfast time after approaching me at the professors' table._

_"What's up with him?" Rolanda asked me after Severus walked away._

_"Oh, something about..." I muttered, trying to think of something to say, glad that she hadn't heard, "nothing," I finally said, unable to come up with anything._

_I had a class at nine o'clock so, althought I would have liked questioning him, I left the Great Hall first._

_._

_"Stay still," his voice said all of a sudden, pushing me into my empty classroom. I hadn't heard a single noise behind me, had he been following me?_

_"Sev-ah!" I groaned when he suddenly forced me to bend over my desk, and I didn't dare speaking again._

_I panicked. Would he actually fuck my ass here, minutes before my class started? I could feel my heart beating faster, my lungs finding it more difficult to breath, my hole body shaking..._

_"Relax," he said, and he tenderly grabbed my knickers and pulled them down. How was I supposed to relax? But then, I felt his fingers around my under lips, going up and down, making me forget about what we were going to do and helping me relax and get wet._

_Suddenly, his fingers went further down, reaching my tight ass and slowly sliding into it. I moaned, because, unexpectadely, it was, somehow, pleasureable._

_His finger went out fast, but he quickly replaced it by some lubricated toy, two finger thick, and then pulled my knickers up, leaving it inside._

_After helping me up and pull my skirt back down, he made me lick his hand clean._

_"You will meet me in the dungeon toilets before lunch time to replace it," he said, and with no further explanation, he left._

...

_After a little more than three hours walking, sitting, teaching with that thing inside of me, I made my way down the halls and waited for Severus in the forgotten restrooms thinking that, if it wasn't because I knew I was wearing it, I would barely notice. In fact, I was even excited to learn how his cock would feel, but that didn't happened in the toilets either. Actually, what he meant by 'replace' was that he would take the little toy out, and put a bigger one in._

_This one I did notice while I walked to the Great Hall, while I sat on the professor's table, and while I taught my only class of the afternoon; but it didn't hurt, it didn't please me either, it just was there, reminding me of the assault I was living at every movement I made, until I bent down in Severus' rooms later that day, and he very - really very - slowly removed it, showing me a new kind of pleasure._

_..._

_I was ready now, ready for his cock to fuck my ass, ready to give him the very last part of my body that had remained untouched by him until that moment; but he thought differently._

_He made me lay on the bed, naked, my legs hanging at the edge, my arms at each side of my body, while he knelt down on the floor and began to lick me tenderly. Soon, I was grasping the sheets, moaning, panting, then he stopped, right when I was at the edge of orgasm; and he turned me around abruptly, my belly against the very edge of the matress, my knees feeling the cold stone of the floor._

_He rubbed his penis against my skin, letting me know it was time now, and I was ready, mentally, I was; but my body, it didn't seem to relax. He kept rubbing himself against me, lubricating himself with my own juices, his erection growing, teasing me, and then... I felt it, the tip of his cock making its way inside of me, very slowly, following the path he'd been getting ready during the entire day. I relaxed. It didn't hurt, it didn't even feel bad. The strokes were increasing my arousal, pulling me closer to the orgasm he hadn't given me yet, and then, his arm went around my waist, his fingers reaching for my clitoris, rubbing it slowly._

_I moaned, cried, groaned and, suddenly, I came and he came, filling my bowels with his warm sperm._

* * *

...

* * *

"On your four," Severus orders as soon as we enter my rooms and I obey, knowing what's going to happen.

Since that day, Severus has teased my ass several times, like in his house when I played to be his pet, but he hasn't put his cock in me again and I am sure Sir. McGraw's purposition has awaken the desire on him.

"Fifteen strokes," he says, and I hear a zipper going down, "that's what you're going to get for not paying attention to me," he adds, and I see from the corner of my eyes, his trousers falling to the ground, "you will count them outloud and thank me for each one of them," he instructs, "if you fail, we'll add fifteen more," he threatens, "and when your ass is finally flashing red, I'm going to fuck it."

I haven't even got myself ready to receive the first stroke when his hand slaps my already red skin.

"One," I count, not wishing to add a single stroke more to my punishment, "thank you, Sir."

He doesn't make any comment on my good behaviour, he just gives me my next slap, and then another, and another, and soon I realize I am actually counting down to get fucked in the ass.

Thirteen, forteen, fifteen...

"Thank you Sir," I say, for the last time, and without previous notice, without teasing me before, without doing it slowly, he separates the bruised cheeks of my ass and impales me, forcefully, painfully... but I am so aroused, craving so much to orgasm at last, that I welcome him inside me, and invite him to thrust faster, trying to make myself come with the contact. It's useless.

He pulls himself out from me without coming. I don't understand. What else is he planning? Is he going to fuck me now? Really fuck me? Oh please, tell me that's what he's going to do.

"Stand up and pull your skirt down," he says, and he looks to the clock, "you still have five minutes before the students begin to come up to the tower," he points out, and I am more confused, "you will go back to the corridor we hided in," he instructs, "and you will show to the painting of Sir. McGraw your beautiful red ass and the nice round form of your hole before it comes down to normal," he can't be serious, I think, "you will thank him for his idea and wish him goodnight," he says, and as if he knew I was going to complain, he adds, "you will be allowed to come when you come back."

With that last promise giving me the strenght I need, I leave my rooms and walk down the empty hall.

...

"Welcome back, Professor," says Sir McGraw when I reach his paint.

"Sweet thing, you really don't have to put up with this for a man," says Emily, the lady of the neighbour painting, and I ignore her.

"Sir, I'm here to thank you for giving that idea to my Master and show you the results of it," I explain, and I turn around and bend over as I pull my skirt up so the knight has a fair look to me.

"Good Merlin!" the woman exclaims.

"It's a piece of art," Sir McGraw observes, "better than the one your painter maid, my dear," he snaps, and Emily disappears one more time under her frame.

"Uh, I should go talk to her," he mutters, "good night, professor, thank you for the visit."

"Good night," I say before making my way back to the room, knowing my torturous day will be over very soon.

...

Severus is waiting for me, behind the armchair, which he has moved to the middle of the room.

"Sit down," he says, "come on," he insists when he notices I hesitate. I'm confused. Shouldn't we be fucking in the bed by now?

I sit down, again, not willing to upset him, and he ties me up, using magical bonds; my hands to the arms of the chair, my knees separated, my shoulders pinned to the back of the seat... When he's done I can barely move my body. Then, he makes my clothes vanish, kneels on the ground, his face between my legs and his hands on my thighs for his comfort. Thank, Merlin, finally!

I feel a soft draft of air caressing my clitoris when he suddenly blows on it and I moan.

"Please," I beg, craving for his touch, but he keeps just blowing intermittently on me until my arousal awakes and increases, "please," I insist, and his tongue finally touches my underlips, licks them as if trying to clean my juices and then draws circles around my clitoris, very slowly, too slowly to make me reach my orgasm. My breathing increases, I'm panitng, struggling, but I can't barely move and this makes me feel more powerless, "Please," I cry, tears on the corner of my eyes. I feel his lips around my clitoris and he sucks, and then keeps licking, increasing the pacing now, "Oh, please," I moan, and groan, and yell, and... I feel that explosion of pure pleasure as if it was a fireworks show.

"Are you alright?" Severus asks as he frees me from my bonds in one move of wand.

"Oh, yes," I mutter, still feeling my orgasm going.

"You did very well," he says as he takes me on his arms, "made me very proud," he adds, and I smile, rounding his neck with my arms to hold myself.

"I'm glad," I add and I don't remember anything else until next morning, when I wake up in my bed, on his arms.

...

We haven't talked about any kind of arrangement for the summer yet, and unless we do it soon, in a few days I'll be back home with William and Severus in his little London house, we won't see each other until September...

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	27. It's over, he says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all love stories have a happy ending, not all couples are meant to be; specially those that are unconventional.

**It's over, he says**

 

* * *

I feel Minerva moving closer to me while we're spooned under the sheets of her bed, and I know she's awake.

My thoughts have kept me awake all night. It was a very long day yesterday and, looking back, I've found myself full of regrets. This had never happened to me before. No matter how bad I treated a woman during our games, no matter how low I pushed her, I'd never felt bad about it afterwards. Why do I feel this way? What is different this time?

Minerva, that's what is different. The other women weren't her, they had been mere distractions that I wouldn't keep around for more than a few days, it didn't matter if they saw the monster in me because I didn't care. With Minerva, I do care; and yesterday, she saw me become my worst as a Master, just like I've seen her become her best as a Submissive.

Yes, I've noticed the change. Ever since Easter, she has become more docile, more obedient, more willing to do whatever I say without replying; sometimes, it's almost as if it wasn't even herself, as if she became someone else around me, and I hate it. Maybe that's what made me act like I did, to push her so far yesterday; maybe I was trying to take her to her limits, to bring back the Minerva who wasn't afraid to talk back.

Well, it doesn't matter anymore. What happened yesterday it's never going to happen again and I know what I have to do to make sure of that.

…

"Good morning," she greets me when she realizes I'm awake too.

"Good morning," I reply trying not to sound too dry, I don't want to upset or worry her, and I sit up on the bed and make my clothes fly to me.

"I thought we would stay in bed a little more," she says, crawling over the sheets to sit next to me.

"You have a busy week ahead," I say as I get dressed, "you should rest and I should go talk to Dumbledore about next year."

"But I finished all my paperwork on Friday so I could be yours for the entire weekend," she insists.

"Well, I'm letting you free," I slightly turn around and she's looking at me with knitted eyebrows. I ignore that and kiss her on the cheek, "bye," I say, more accurately, I whisper, and I stand up and walk to the door.

"Severus," she says and I stop and turn back to face her.

"Yes?"

"Is anything wrong?" she asks, and by her tone I know she's not actually asking.

"No," I mutter, and I leave, knowing I've just lied to her, knowing she'll probably hate me when she realizes this was actually my last good bye.

* * *

During the following days, I avoid Minerva the best I can, hoping that once the school year is over, the holidays will help put distance between us.

It is hard, very hard, to notice her stare during meals and look away, to know she has questions I can answer and not speak to her, to see her walking in my direction and hide from her. It is hard, but it's the only way I can make sure that what happened on Saturday is never repeated.

We have gone too far and if none of us puts a stop to it, someone will get hurt – she -, and I don't want that to happen. I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened. No, Minerva deserves another kind of man in her life, someone who is not as messed up as I am, someone able to love her.

* * *

...

It is the day the exams are over, the last day before everybody takes the Hogwarts Express home, when she knocks at my door and I realize I'll have to confront Minerva.

I open the door knowing I'll find her in the corridor. We look at each other but say nothing. She walks in and as soon as I close it back, she turns towards me with a very disappointed face.

"We are no children, Severus," she says, "If you're putting an end to this I at least expect you say it on my face and not hide like a coward."

"I'm sorry," I say, avoiding her eyes just like I've been avoiding her all this time.

"I don't understand," she replies, "could we at least talk about it. Have I done anything wrong?"

"No, Minerva," I say, raising my face and realizing her eyes shining because of the tears she's holding back, "but we must put an end to this," I say, "before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" she asks, "too late for what?"

"To go back," I say, "what we have, what we had," I correct myself, "has a due date," I explain, "it can't go on forever without someone getting hurt and I don't want that, Minerva," I add, "you don't want that."

"You don't know what I want," she mutters with a broken voice and quickly turning around so I don't see her tears.

"Maybe I don't," I say, "but this is over, Minerva," I conclude making, a big effort to keep my temper so she believes my words.

Slamming the door noisily behind her, she leaves my office without saying another word and I am left alone.

* * *

The journey in the train is the longest I've ever taken. These last days in the castle, every time I regretted my decision to end our - I should say it, I guess - our relationship, I knew I could go find Minerva and apologize. But now, it is really over and I won't see her again until September.

September… It will so be weird to be just colleagues and nothing else. Maybe I shouldn't even come back then; there'll be no point, no reason... I don't mind going to Azkaban, I was determined to go before meeting her in La Maison, when I had nothing left, and now that I have nothing again, there's no point on holding to this fake freedom of mine. I mean, I don't even know where Lily's son, who I am supposed to protect, is.

Oh, Lily... I hadn't thought about you for so long... Am I forgetting you already? Had I maybe found another you in Minerva? Was I falling for her? Is that what my feelings were?

The train arrives to King's Cross right on time. The platform is crowded with tearful mothers and happy children. I grab my luggage and charm it small so it fits in pocket before leaving the station. It's a long walk home and maybe it will help clear my mind.

...

"Where's that nice lady that was with you the last time you came, Severus?" Mrs. Wilson asks when I stop by her shop to take some groceries.

"She's gone home for the holidays," I say, hoping that's enough for the old muggle lady, although I know it's not.

"Will she be back?" she asks while she counts the change she has to give me.

"I don't think so," I mutter, taking the coins with me before grabbing the bags.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she says, "you both looked so happy," she adds.

"Well, happiness doesn't last forever, does it?" I mutter before leaving.

* * *

Finally at home, I realize it wasn't such a good idea to take Minerva here. Everything reminds me of her now, even the groceries I just bought. I don't think I'll go back to Mrs. Wilson any time soon, she'd ask me about Minerva every time, just like she did about Lily the summer after we stopped being friends, or about mother after her death.

After having placed everything in the cabinets I go upstairs tired of carrying my luggage around in my pocket. I charm it back to its usual size and begin to unpack. Soon enough, I run into my box, the one that keeps those things that will remind me of Minerva more than anything else. I'll throw it, I decide, everything. I'll buy new stuff or just stop playing these games. What's the point, anyway, if Minerva is not the one tied up by my handcuffs or receiving the strokes of my cane?

I take the box out and notice it's heavier than it should be. I place it on the bed and open it, only to find a book I had never seen before with a big forty-six engraved on the cover.

I take it wondering who could have placed it in there, and I open it by a random page.

 _December 19th, 1981,_ I read, on Minerva's handwriting, and I realize this is a Diary:

_The children have finally gone home to their families and, for the first time in many years, there's no war to be worried about. I can't help but worry about those who have deaths to mourn back home. This will be another sad Christmas and I plan to spend it with Alastor in the hospital. I hope the doctors will be able to safe his leg._

_…_

If this is Minerva's personal Diary, what is it doing in my luggage? I wonder, as I go through the pages as if trying to find an answer, suddenly, I find a blank page and I go backwards and read the date:  _June 17th, 1982,_ yesterday, I think before keep reading:

_I feel so stupid! How could I trust such a bastard! I hate him! I do! I wish I'd never helped Dumbledore keep him out from Azkaban and that he'd never taken him to this Castle! I wish I'd never encountered him in that damn sinful place! I wish…_

_No, I don't wish any of that, but… Why couldn't he confront me before? Why couldn't he tell me it was over before I made a fool of myself planning a summer together, making plans for next year…? I'm such a fool._

_Alastor was wrong, Severus is neither brave nor crazy, he's just a coward little boy._

_That's right, he's just a boy; half my age, too young to have had any long term relationship. Our role games have made me believe he was more experienced and confident than me but, he's probably just as much confused as I am._

_If only he could know how I feel, if only he could read these pages and…_

_Severus,_ she suddenly wrote,

_I'm going to ask Pearl to hide this into your suitcase so you can find it back home._

_Please read it, and if it makes you change your mind, which I really hope, come visit me in Scotland, at the McGonagall's Manor, by the floo network._

_Still yours,_

_MM._

_._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	28. The Submissive's Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva is back to her childhood home while we go through the pages of the Diary she's held since her last birthday.

**The Submissive's Diary**

 

* * *

Once everyone is gone and after saying my goodbyes to Albus, I use the fireplace of the Hog's Head to go home.

"Welcome back, Miss," William greets me as soon as I step out of the cloud of ashes.

"Glad to be home," I reply, and I help him take my suitcases out before he pops them upstairs. "Tell me, any news around?"

"No, Miss, things have been very quiet in the house and down town since the war ended," he explains as I let my body fall on the closest armchair, tired.

"It's nice to hear that," I reply, trying to draw a smile on my lips but unable to take Severus out of my mind.

"Is Miss alright?" he wonders, "she looks sad."

"I am sad," I say.

"I'll make some tea for Miss, then," he suggests, and before I can say anything he pops away to the kitchen.

* * *

…

_October 4th, 1981._

_I told Alastor I wasn't keeping a Diary since the war began and he was shocked. He knows I had been keeping them since I was a child and he has given me this notebook as a birthday present and has made me promise I will write at least about one thing every day. I don't like to break my promises, but I don't think I'll be able to keep this one, especially since this has been another birthday fighting the war. I have no time to loose in stupid girly diaries._

_…_

_October 5th, 1981._

_Since the war began I've learned to like Mondays. They bring me back to the routine of classes, meetings, meals; they keep me busy and for brief moments of time I forget there's a war outside. Then the alarms sound in Hogsmeade and I have to be on alert again._

_…_

_October 6th, 1981._

_Albus owled today. I don't look forwards for the weekend._

_…_

_October 7th, 1981._

_I've sent home today Thompson, one of my second year Gryffindor's, to attend his sister's funeral. She was fighting the war next to her father and was killed by a group of DE. She'd been a student of mine too. RIP Emily Thompson._

_…_

_October 8th, 1981._

_Mr. Thompson won't be coming back to the school. He and her mother are travelling to France running away from the war. I wish them luck, and us too._

_…_

_October 9th, 1981._

_I got to see some of my former students today regarding the new mission; I just wish the circumstances were different and that I could write more about it._

* * *

…

When William is back with the tea, I am about to fall asleep. I haven't been able to rest properly for a few days, and I'd like to say it was because of the stress of the exams and getting everything ready for the children to leave, but the truth is that it's Severus who has kept me awake.

I felt something was wrong when he decided to end earlier our last weekend together, but I wanted to believe he was just letting to let me rest knowing the NEWTs and OWLs would keep me busy.

When the exams were almost over and I noticed he was still avoiding me, my suspicions were confirmed, but I waited to the last minute to confront Severus, hoping he would come talk to me at some point. He didn't.

When I heard him say it was over, with that same voice that has the power to make me do whatever he says, I felt my life crumble. Putting the war behind, getting my life back, my friends, my smile… it was really hard and I wouldn't have been able to make it so soon if it hadn't been for Severus.

I'm not ready for it to be over yet, I don't want to be over… and I don't, I can't, believe he does.

I know he cares about me, I know he wants this relationship to work just as much as I do, and I don't know what exactly made him take this decision, but I believe that reading my Diary, learning how I really feel, how important he's become for me, how deeply I care about him, will make Severus see his mistake.

* * *

…

_October 31st, 1981._

_The war is over. I wish I could be happy like everyone else but, I have no reasons. The Potters are dead, both Lily and James, who I adored, died in hands of HWMNBN. There's no point on keeping secrets anymore. Our mission was to protect them, and it failed._

_Everybody is determined to blame Black for it, but I don't care what they believe, I know Sirius would never betray his friends like this. He's Harry's godfather, for Merlin's sake!_

_Oh, Harry! He's an adorable little baby. Somehow he survived the attack like the prophecy said and now he'll have to grow up in that horrible place. I wish Albus had let me keep him, I would have raised him like my own child, but he said it wasn't my job. What is my job, then?!_

…

* * *

"Is Miss feeling better?" William asks after I take my first sip of the tea. I nod. "I made Fisherman's pie for lunch," he says, with a big smile on his adorable old face, "it's Miss' favorite."

"Yes, it is," I reply, "thank you William," and then I add, "I hope you'll make me some company."

"Of course, Miss," he answers before popping back into the kitchen and leaving me alone again in the big library of my family home.

* * *

…

_November 30th, 1981._

_Frank and Alice have disappeared. They've been gone for more than three days and we have no idea of where they could be. I thought now that the war was over I wouldn't have to worry about these things anymore but, here we are, crossing our fingers not to find their corpses like it has happened with so many other friends._

_…_

_December 1st, 1981._

_Augusta has come to visit me. She's desperate. They have a little baby the same age of HP and she doesn't want him to grow up with no parents .I feels so sorry._

_…_

_December 2nd, 1981._

_I'm tired, too tired to keep going. I don't remember the last time I slept an entire night and Alastor and I don't know where else to look. I'm afraid we'll find the Longbottoms dead and I don't know how I'd tell Augusta._

_…_

* * *

"Miss is very quiet," William notices when we sit on the kitchen's table for lunch.

It took me a lot of time to make him get used to sharing the meals with me, but I felt so lonely in the house after my mother's death when I came back for the holidays that I really appreciated his company.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, taking a bite of his delicious pie into my mouth.

"Don't you have any stories to tell from the school?" he asks. I know he loves me to tell him about the strange things that sometimes happens in Hogwarts, to talk him about the community of Elves and, specially, about my dear Pearl, who he has never seen, but has heard a lot about.

"Poppy got married," I mutter, not feeling very chatty.

"It was about time," he points out, and I laugh under my nose, "nothing else?" he questions.

For a moment I consider telling him about Severus, but then I think wiser and decide he doesn't need to know… William sometimes reminds me of my aunt. He wants to see me married and to have children for him to care about… We have very heated arguments when I tell him nothing of that is in my future plans.

* * *

…

_January 9th, 1982._

_"It's time for changes," Alastor has said to me this morning… I don't think he meant the kind of change I'm about to make, but it's a start, I guess._

_I've decided to visit this La Maison de la Soumission tonight. I don't know what I'm exactly going to find in there, but since I read about the place I haven't been able to take the idea out of my mind. Maybe I'm just becoming crazy, who knows, but I won't make any harm, right?_

_…_

_January 10th, 1982._

_I have so many things I want to write about that I don't know where to start._

_I met someone yesterday; someone who knows me, apparently. We made – well, we didn't make love but, it was very intense… His touch, his power over me, his voice… I've been with many other men but, this was completely different._

_I slept through all morning when I came back and I've felt… happy. It's as if he managed to get rid of all the sorrow that was inside me. I'd like to see him again, but I don't know who he was and that frightens me more than anything else right now._

_He knew who I was and I fear he might want to take advantage of it now. If only he came after me and I could trust him._

_…_

_January 16th, 1982._

_Severus Snape, my former student, the new assistant of Professor Slughorn, the former Death Eater Albus has helped avoid Azkaban… my Mysterious Master from La Maison?!_

_I've showed him around the school for the entire afternoon and he has barely spoken, and then he follows me into my rooms after dinner and says he wants to become my Master!_

_How can he be so – Well, there were no threats, no funny comments… is it possible that he was really serious about this? I can't even believe I am thinking about it. It's a crazy idea, and in Hogwarts!_

_…_

_February 17th, 1982._

_I've done it. I've accepted to become Severus' submissive and I feel as if I'd signed a pact with the Devil. I wonder through what kind of depraved acts or humiliations he's going to put me through, but I don't care, whatever it is, it's a very small price to pay for feeling the way I do after being with him._

…

* * *

…

"It was delicious, William," I say when we're done.

"Thank you, Miss. Would you like some cheese cake for dessert?"

"No. Keep it for later," I mutter, "I'll go downtown for a walk if you don't mind me leaving you alone in the first day I'm back."

"Of course not, Miss," he says, and he takes the dishes away before I walk out of the kitchen.

A walk will make me good, I think; I feel sad, and I don't want to be like this around William.

…

* * *

…

_February 21st, 1982._

_I'm back after my first weekend as Severus' submissive (I didn't want to bring my Diary with me in case he found it) and I am only going to say that I don't want this to ever end!_

_._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	29. The realization of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we can't see things right, a good friend can always help us.

**The realization of love**

 

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what the matter with you is or do I have to guess?" Alastor asks all of a sudden in the middle of our chess game. He sent an owl yesterday to say he would be coming because we hadn't seen each other for days.

"I don't know what you mean," I try to avoid the question; "I'm fine.'

"The hell you're fine!" he yells as he makes his next move, "I've had to come up here to check on you because you hadn't come to visit me in two weeks, you have barely spoken when usually there's no way to make you shut up, and you're letting me win this game too easily so," he says, "what's wrong?"

"You don't want to know," I insist, standing up and walking to the bar furniture to refill my glass.

"I see," he mutters, following me, "that boyfriend or whatever-it-was of you has dumped you, am I wrong?"

I don't reply, I just roll my eyes, infuriated because I know what's coming now.

* * *

…

_February 28th, 1982._

_This was my second weekend with Severus and I almost screw everything up, fortunately my slip could be fixed because the more time I spend with him, the more I know I don't want this whatever-thing we have to end._

_I saw his mark this time, his Dark Mark. It's on his left arm just like the ones from the Death Eaters I captured with Alastor. It was weird to see it on a friend, but I'll get used to it, I will._

_I also got to ask him some questions about himself and in exchange for the answers now I have to follow a list of instructions during the week. It might sound stupid and degrading, but I am very excited to see if I can cope with the challenge._

_By the way, before the weekend I had tea with Aunt Millie. She introduced me to another man; an ambassador or something like that. I wish I could have told her I already had someone in my life now, but I have the feeling that even if I could, she wouldn't find Severus exactly suitable for the role._

…

* * *

"The bastard has used you as he's pleased for his depraved games and now that the school year is over and he's free to go home and find a younger slut, he dumps you like garbage," Alastor continues.

"Stop it, Alastor," I demand, "it's nothing like that."

"Isn't it?" he barks, and I look at him empty his glass of firewhisky down his throat in one sip before he stares at me, "well, whatever, you're a lot better without him," he adds.

"No, I'm not," I say with a very low voice, but he hears me.

"Of course, you are, you just need to mourn his loss and soon enough you'll be back to normal," he says.

"He's not dead, Alastor," I say angrily, noisily leaving my glass on the counter, "and I don't want to go back," I say, tears coming up to the corners of my eyes, "I don't want to be miserable and lonely again, I was happy now, with Severus," I add, and somehow, saying his name out loud pulls something inside of me and I break down, "I thought he'd regret his decision," I say among sobs, "but it's been two weeks, and he hasn't come after me," I mutter, "I miss him."

* * *

…

_March 5th, 1982._

_I'm starting to question what exactly it is that I've put myself into. I saw Mr. Goodman today after visiting Alastor. We went out for a coffee, but I couldn't take Severus out of my mind so I went to pay him a visit in the Leaky Cauldron (he's in London because of something to do with the Ministry). When I told him about Mr. Goodman and his interest on me, he insisted I should go on a date with him._

_I don't understand. As if I hadn't enough between my Aunt, the girls, and Pomona's wedding, now I have my lover, my Master, pushing me into meeting other men. I just don't understand, but I'll go. Maybe all of them are right, maybe I do need to find someone and get settled once and for all. The only problem is that I don't want Severus out of my life yet. I'm not ready for that._

…

* * *

I close my eyes, as if that would help hide my tears from Alastor, and I suddenly feel his arms around me.

"Come here," he whispers as he pulls me closer into his embrace, and he holds me until I calm down and then gives me his handkerchief to dry my tears, "I didn't know you'd fallen in love," he says.

"What?" I mumble, "I didn't, I haven't… I…"

"Minerva, dear, I know you since we were kids, I've seen a few men come and leave from your life and I have never seen you so affected by a break up," he says, "not even with ours," he adds, and I don't know what disturbs me the most, if the fact that Alastor is giving me love advice, or the realization that he is right, I am in love with Severus. "Had you told him?"

"Told him what?" I ask.

"Your feelings," he says, "maybe he feels the same but is afraid you don't."

"Do you really think that or are you just trying to make me feel better?" I ask.

"Probably more of the second part," he jokes with half a smile on his lips, and then he adds, "look, I don't know Snape well enough to tell you this, I just followed him around for a few days, and had a few meetings with him to get information; but I know you, Minerva, and if he hasn't fallen in love with you at this point, he is not worthy of your tears."

After that, a deep silence surrounds us, disturbed only by the soft summer rain outside the big windows of the library.

"Should we continue our game?" he suggests and I just nod.

"Alastor," I mutter before we return to the antique chess table.

"Yes?" he turns around.

"Thank you," I say, "you're a really good friend.

He takes my hand and kisses the back of it, softly. Then, he looks at me and for an instant, everything seems to be alright.

"Let's play," he says as if the previous minutes hadn't exist, as if we hadn't just been talking about me being in love of a man that isn't him, as if I wasn't aware of how much this must hurt him.

Oh, Alastor, things would be so easier if I could love you back. If only you were right and Severus really felt something for me, but he hasn't come, he hasn't even owled me, and probably, he hasn't even read my Diary.

* * *

...

_March 8th, 1982._

_We fixed things yesterday. I know it might look as if I'm going easy on Severus but, for some reason, I couldn't stay upset with him any longer._

_He came back from London with flowers and chocolates for me. If any other man had done that to apologize to me, I would have thrown the bouquet to his face, but coming from Severus it felt different, special._

_We spent the night talking, just talking, about random things, but it felt really good; I woke up on his bed this morning and he'd made breakfast for us both. I wish every day of my life started like this from now on._

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	30. The master's comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is a mess after ending things with Minerva, but a wiser voice will help him realize he's made a mistake. Will he be in time to fix it?

**The master's comeback**

 

* * *

I wake up with my muscles aching like hell. I felt asleep in the armchair while reading Minerva's diary, again. I've gone through its pages so many times, already, that I could probably even repeat some of the lines from memory.

I miss her, and reading about our time together in her own words makes me feel closer to her, but also very sorry about my decision.

* * *

...

_April 6th, 1982._

_I miss Severus. I miss his voice wishing me good morning when we meet in the Great Hall, I miss his eyes fixed on me every time we encounter each other in the corridors and I miss his back pressed against mine when we decide to go to sleep._

_I miss him deeply and want this Easter holidays to be over soon._

_..._

_April 12th, 1982._

_Severus is here. He came back yesterday, a week before the holidays were over, and even though he didn't say it out loud, I know he missed me just as much as I missed him._

_I couldn't be happier._

_..._

_April 13th, 1982._

_I must be some kind of fool. Severus prepared a very romantic evening for the two of us today, but then he told me about a little trip he made to La Maison before coming back._

_I understand that he thought I would like to know he chose me before a younger and more experienced submissive girl; but, as much flatter as I could be by that, I can't help but think he went there looking for something I lack, something I wasn't giving him, and I wonder what that is._

_Maybe he's tired of correcting my position every time he commands me to kneel or stand; maybe he doesn't like me replying back when he orders something strange or me looking bad at him... Whatever it is, I must make sure I don't give Severus any more reasons to go back to La Maison on his own. Yes, he came back to me, but who knows what could happen the next time._

...

* * *

She got it all wrong. I never went to La Maison looking for something she didn't have; and I didn't want Minerva to know I'd chosen her over any younger and better submissive, but that I wanted to be only with her over any other women of any kind that there was in the world. She didn't need to change or improve; to me, she was perfect already.

The door bell suddenly brings me back from my own thoughts. I wonder who it can be while I get up and fix my robes on the way to the door.

Looking at myself in the mirror of the hall, I realize I haven't shaved in days and haven't had a shower in... Well, a quick cleaning spell will do the effect just not to scare away whoever it is standing at the other side.

I look for my wand in my pocket, but it's not there. Where have I left it? Could it be in the living room?... No, the last spell I did was to kill a rat I spotted in the kitchen. Oh, yes, I remember now, my wand felt behind the fridge and when I used a summoning spell, it got stuck somewhere, so I thought I would get to it later... That was three days ago.

The doorbell rings again. Let's just hope it's not Minerva outside, because I'd hate her to see me like this.

I open the door, and instead of her I find another woman; shorter, older and muggle.

"Mrs. Wilson?" I say, confused.

"Good afternoon," she says, "or should I better say good morning," she adds staring at me like a mother would to a teenager that arrives home after his curfew, while she invites herself in. "I was worried," she explains, as I keep the door open, expecting her to turn around and leave without me having to ask, but I didn't have that luck; "you usually come twice in a week into my shop when you're here, so I thought you were gone, but then Mrs. Gilbert told me she'd seen light in the house at night; so I decided to come and check, because you know how good friends your mother and I were when she was alive, and I couldn't be in peace thinking you might have done some crazy thing being on your own, in this big house, and after a break up," she speaks so fast that I don't think I get half the things she says, but then she stops and concludes: "I brought you some food," and hands me a couple plastic bags that I hadn't notice until now.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilson," I say, while I'm still holding the door open for her to leave.

"Break ups are hard," she states, walking further into the house, "but you can't abandon yourself like this," she adds, turning around to look at me, asking with a questioning look why I haven't closed the door yet. So I do and I follow her inside. "That Miss. -?"

"McGonagall," I remind her while I guide her into the kitchen, not willing to let her see the living room because I have been living in there for the last two weeks and it's a big mess, I know.

"Well, that Miss. McGonagall seemed a wonderful lady, and I'm sure you cared deeply about her, but there's lots of fish in the sea, my boy," she says, taking a sit in the kitchen table while I leave the bags on the counter and begin to put the things in my empty cabinets, "there's a woman, somewhere, waiting to learn what a great man you are," she adds, "you just have to be patient and the right woman for you will appear when you least expect her."

"I had already found her," I say, "the right woman for me," I add, "or so I thought," I mutter, giving my back to Mrs. Wilson while I put a packet of rice in the cabinet next to the fridge.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I let her go," I answer, "but that was many years ago, and she's – gone – now," I say, knowing she will understand the meaning of it.

"Alright," she nods, "if you had already met the right one, what was Miss. McGonagall, then?" she asks.

"She…" I sight, "she was the perfect one," I answer, more confident of myself than I would have expected.

"If that is true, what are you doing here feeling sorry for yourself," she stands up and walks towards me, "go after her and show that woman that you are the perfect one for her too."

"I can't," I say, looking at the old lady in the eyes, "I was the one who decided we should stop seeing each other, what logic…"

"Fuck logic," she interrupts, raising her voice and getting my entire attention with her choice of words, "I might be an old lady, young boy, but I know a hell more about life than you. There's no shame on fixing a mistake, so you better take a shower and the first train to wherever that woman is, kneel down at her feet and plea for forgiveness."

"That's just…"  _ridiculous_ , I was going to say, but I don't, because it isn't, it is actually brilliant, it is exactly what I should do, it is what I want to do. "You are right," it's what I do say.

"Of course, I am," she says, "you don't get to my age without learning a few things about this matters," she adds.

* * *

As soon as Mrs. Wilson is gone, I recover my wand from behind the fridge, take the fastest of showers and stand in front of my fireplace wearing my best clothes, a handful of floo powder in one hand and Minerva's diary in the other.

_Come visit me in Scotland, at the McGonaga'lls Manor, by the floo network._

That's what she said, what she wrote, on her last page, for me. I know it's been three weeks, I know I did wrong, I know she has every right not to want me back, but I miss her, I need her.. I want her.

* * *

…

_June 13th, 1982._

_Severus has just left my rooms after a really very exciting weekend. Well, we didn't complete our weekend, he left earlier than usual to let me rest for the last week of exams._

_I don't want to overthink things but, I'm sure there was something going on in his mind and I don't understand what it could be. We've had the most perfect weekend. I've given my soul and body to him in a way I hadn't before, and I've felt his care for me more than ever…_

_Could it have been an illusion? Have I done something wrong? The holidays are coming soon and I fear we might spend them apart. I don't want that to happen, I've gotten so used to having him on the other side of my bed that I don't think I'll be able to sleep an entire night again being on my own._

…

* * *

She knew, I repeat to myself one last time before I appear in the fireplace of a home library the same size of the Headmaster's office, or even bigger.

Am I in the right house? I wonder as I step out and look around.

I am surrounded by hundreds, no, thousands of books, most of which look older than Dumbledore; near the fireplace there's a sitting area with a couple tartan armchairs and a Victorian sofa; behind them, there's a large crystal window, with views of the today's dark night, in front of which there's a chess table already set for a game; a gigantic but very elegant crystal lamp hangs from the ceiling illuminating the entire room, in one corner, there's a wooden desk, as clean and tidy as the one Minerva has in her office at the school, and right behind itt here's an old cuckoo clock about to struck ten.

I walk towards the desk, looking for any clue that will assure me with no doubt that this is Minerva's home, when I suddenly feel some spell hit me from behind.

I try to reach my wand but my muscles are frozen; I try to turn around and see my attacker, but my legs lose their strength. I feel dizzy, the room begins to spin around me, everything becomes darkness and then, I collapse on the ground.

* * *

…

_June 15th, 1982._

_He's avoiding me, I know. We haven't spoken in two days, he avoids looking at me during meals and even though I try, I can't find him anywhere around the school._

_I wish I knew what I did wrong. I thought we were happy, but I should have known better… happiness doesn't last for too long, especially on my hands._

_…_

_June 16th, 1982._

_I'm done waiting. I can't bear this anymore. Are we still together or are we not? Does he want to make plans for the summer or does he not?_

_I hate this, I hate not knowing, I hate not talking to him, and I hate Severus for making me go through this hell of a nightmare!_

_…_

_June 17th, 1982._

_I feel so stupid! How could I trust such a bastard! I hate him! I do! I wish I'd never helped Dumbledore keep him out from Azkaban and that he'd never taken him to this Castle! I wish I'd never encountered him in that damn sinful place! I wish…_

_No, I don't wish any of that, but… Why couldn't he confront me before? Why couldn't he tell me it was over before I made a fool of myself planning a summer together, making plans for next year…? I'm such a fool._

_Alastor was wrong, Severus is neither brave nor crazy, he's just a coward little boy._

_That's right, he's just a boy; half my age, too young to have had any long term relationship. Our role games have made me believe he was more experienced and confident than me but, he's probably just as much confused as I am._

_If only he could know how I feel, if only he could read these pages and…_

_Severus,_ she suddenly wrote,

_I'm going to ask Pearl to hide this into your suitcase so you can find it back home._

_Please read it, and if it makes you change your mind, which I really hope, come visit me in Scotland, at the McGonagall's Manor, by the floo network._

_Still yours,_

_MM._

_…_

* * *

I open my eyes and I find myself in a strange room, naked and covered with very soft tartan sheets.

"How are you feeling?" I hear a voice asking me, but not any voice, her voice, Minerva's.

I turn around and find her sitting on a Caesar style chair, resting her bare feet on the bed to be more comfortable, her Diary lying on her lap as if she'd just been reading it, and her eyes fixed on me.

I try to read her expression, to know if she's happy that I've come or if she's upset, and then I remember…

"You cursed me," I say, and I watch her leaving the book on the night table before sitting up on the chair, her feet now touching the ground.

"No, I didn't," she says in a tone that makes it difficult to tell if she's being honest or sarcastic.

.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	31. The love confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Severus finally confess their love for each other and... the story isn't over yet?

**The love confession**

 

* * *

He's here. It's the only though in my mind while I watch him sleep in one of the guest's beds of the house. I don't analyze the situation, I don't wonder why or when he changed his mind… all I care about is that he did, and he came and he was carrying my diary with him.

Suddenly I notice the blankets moving, his breathe changing; he's awake.

"How are you feeling?" I ask after thinking what I should say first.

He turns around, slowly, probably feeling out of place, maybe even a little sore. He looks at me as if he was trying to read my mind, and even though I know he could if he wanted, I'm sure he would be just as much confused as I am by the mixture of feelings that is going on right now inside of me.

"You cursed me," he says all of a sudden, with a confused look on his dark eyes, and I realize that obviously he doesn't know what happened.

"No, I didn't," I say after I've made myself comfortable on the chair, "I probably would have done it if it had been me the one to find you wondering in my library in the early night," I add, making sure he gets my upset tone, "Merlin knows I have already cursed you many times in my mind these last weeks," I confess, "but no, it wasn't me," I repeat, "it was William who cursed you."

"William your house elf?" he asks, even more confused, "is that his usual way to welcome your visitors?" he jokes, as he sits up on the bed and I quickly bend over and force him to stay lying down.

"Of course not," I reply, "but we weren't expecting anyone and he thought you were a thief," I explain, "he came to me immediately and we gave you a restorative potion, so you should stay in bed until morning," I add as I stand up and put my shoes back on.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"Past midnight," I say, "you only slept for a couple hours," I add, "so go back to rest while the potion makes its work," I command, "on the morning you'll be free to leave."

"But I don't want to leave," he quickly points out as I step away, and I turn around to look at him, "Minerva, I…"

"We'll talk in the morning," I interrupt before he says anything else, "William will assist you if you need anything," I walk to the door and turn around one last time before leaving the room, "good night, Severus."

"Good night," I hear him say before I step into the corridor.

…

I was harsh, rude and unkind; I know, but he deserves that and so much more. He ignored me for days without telling me what was going on, he stopped our agreement without giving me any clue of what was wrong, and now he's here – I know that following my own invitation -, but he's here, probably thinking that things can go back to be as they were just with an apology…

…

Back in my bedroom, lying down wall to wall from Severus, I barely sleep. I've missed him so much… When William came running to me saying he'd caught a stranger in the library, Severus was my very first thought. I was so glad that it was really him, unconscious on the ground, sleeping like a baby after William had paralyzed him with his powers; that I couldn't even get mad.

_"William is very sorry, Miss," he kept apologizing, speaking of himself in third person again, something he hadn't done in years, "you can punish William if you wish, he's really very sorry."_

_"It's alright, William, you did nothing wrong," I calmed him down, "just carry Mr. Snape upstairs while I look for a something we can use in the potions cabinet."_

_"There's a restorative potion bottle I just bought last week, Miss," he said, "we can use that."_

_"Good idea," I smiled, so he knew everything was alright before he popped away with Severus and I walked to the kitchen to fetch that bottle._

* * *

…

My first thought on the morning is what I'm going to wear. I've barely dressed up since I'm back home, William does all the shopping, I haven't left the house for anything and my only visit was Alastor, for whom I just put a robe on top of my night clothes.

After emptying half my wardrobe, I decide to wear a long dress, very tight to my body, with an open cut at one side of the plain white skirt, a tartan pattern from the waist to the top and no sleeves.

"Miss," William's voice startles me after I'm done dressing up and I turn around to him.

"Yes?"

"Your guest just woke up," he says.

"Good," I reply, "prepare the dining room table for two, and a good breakfast," I instruct, "a heartbreaking delicious breakfast," I add, "you don't mind eating on your own today, right?"

"Of course not, Miss," he says, happier than one would expect, his little hands joining in front of him, "I'll make toasts, and muffins, and French pancakes, and a cake… does Miss' guest like chocolate?" he asks, so excited that I don't dare telling him I didn't mean for him to make a banquet, just to make something different.

"He does," I say, remembering that picnic of ours and how much he enjoyed chocolate that day, "he does indeed."

"Great," William says with a big smile in his cute old face before popping away.

* * *

…

I knock twice to let him know I'm coming in and then I open the door of the guest room were Severus passed the ngiht, without waiting for any reply.

I find Severus sitting up on the bed, already dressed on the clothes I took off from him last night so he'd be more comfortable, magically tying up his shoes when he raises his head to notice me.

"Hi," he says.

"Good morning," I reply, closing the door behind me so the room feels more private. "Severus," I say, and soon I realize I haven't really thought of what I wanted to say, and I'm blocked, because I don't want to spoil this, I don't want to go easy on him like I've done until now, but I don't want him to think I'm too upset to forgive him either.

"Don't say anything yet," he interrupts, luckily, and he stands up, "let me talk first," he says, walking towards me, and I feel my legs shaking under my dress as he comes closer, "please."

I just nod, feeling stupid and back to my teenage years, but he doesn't seem to notice that.

"Minerva, I'm sorry," he says, "and I know I will not say it enough times to make up for the pain and worry I've put you through these last weeks, but I really am deeply, really and very sorry," he takes my hands and, as if he'd pulled some kind of trigger, my eyes immediately become tearful, and I have to make an effort not to break down in front of him, "I was wrong to let you go," he adds, and I decide I have to say something, or I'll just burst into tears.

I pull myself up together, draw that stern face on me again, and look at him in the eyes very upset.

"You said we had a due date," I remind him, "you said someone would get hurt…"

"I know," he admits, "but it doesn't have to be like that, because I'll do things different this time," he says, "no more role playing, no more pain around us," he explains, "I want to worship you like a queen, Minerva, because all I need, all I want is you."

I close my eyes and bite my lips to keep my temper down. His words are so sweet, but he's so wrong.

"No, Severus," I say, getting free from his hands and walking way, showing him my back as I hold my tears inside.

"Please," he insists, "I'll do anything, anything you want to be with you," I turn around, and find him on his knees, pleading.

"That is a dangerous deal to make, you know," I quote his own words. He looks so vulnerable all of a sudden, so out of place, so not-him, that it's even cute and I draw a smile on my lips. "tell the truth, Severus," I say, sitting at the corner of the bed, my legs crossed and my eyes fixed down on him while he's still kneeling at my feet.

"What?" he asks confused.

"You said you'd do anything and all I'm asking is for you to tell the truth," I repeat.

"What truth?"

"You've read my diary," I say, "you know I enjoy our role games just as much as you do; I don't want them to stop, and you don't want that either."

"But I went too far," he mutters, and I quickly interrupt him.

"…and I played along," I point out, "because I wanted to. I don't fear you as a Master, Severus," I assure him, "but I fear you as a lover," I add, "you run away instead of talking to me, that's not how things work in a relationship, Severus."

"But I came back," he says.

"Right," I sight, "just like you did on Easter," I remind him, "Can you assure me that it won't happen again, that the next time you won't be gone forever?"

"I promise," he says.

"Do not make promises you can't accomplish," I warn.

"I don't," he insists, and he takes my hand, still kneeling down on the ground, and looks up at me; his dark eyes shining at the light of the rising sun, "Minerva," he says, "I promise you that I will never again run away from us, that I will never again look at a woman the same way I look at you," I feel my eyes tearful again, and that power I felt for a moment fading slowly at every word he says, "Minerva, I promise that I'll be at the other side of your bed every night; because you are the only woman I want to be with, because, Minerva, I love you."

 _I love you_ , I repeat in my mind. He did say that, he said he loves me... I break down into tears like a child, but who wouldn't? He did say the L word, right? He did say he loves me, and I wasn't expecting it, I hoped he'd say it before I did, but, I wasn't expecting it so soon.

"Oh, Severus," I say, kneeling down with him so we're at the same level, "I love you too," I say, and suddenly, nothing else matters. Not yesterday, nor the previous weeks, nothing. I cup his face between my hands and kiss his lips, "I love you madly," I repeat as I kiss him again, "but if you break any of those promises I swear I'll…"

"I know," he stops me, and he takes my hands and helps me up. "We'll start all over again," he says, "step by step."

"Sounds good," I smile, "we could start by stepping downstairs for breakfast," I add.

"So soon?" he complaints, taking me by my waist and coming closer so I have to raise my eyes to look at him, "I was hoping we could stay in the bedroom a little longer," he says.

"Step by step, you said," I remind him, knowing it'll be torture for him to wait.

"But I've missed you so much, my love," he says, and I feel as if time had stopped and only he and I existed for a moment.

'My love', he called me 'hislove'; two words that his deep and charming voice made sound like a spell coming from Eros himself.

"William has made breakfast for the two of us," I explain, more to remind myself of it than to let him know, "we should…" and he silences me with a passionate kiss I can't fight against.

"What if I said it is a command," he whispers in my ear.

"In that case, I would do as my Master says," I assure, "but since you didn't," I add, stepping apart, "I'll be going downstairs, and so will you if you're any hungry."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	32. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William, the house elf in the McGonagall's manor doesn't quite like Severus... do you want to know why?

**William**

 

* * *

"Does Miss. or her guest need anything else?" William asks looking at me and then at Severus in a way I hadn't seen him look anyone before.

"No, William, thank you," I say with a funny smile, thinking how could we need anything else when he has made toasts, croissants, muffins, biscuits, French pancakes and a chocolate cake, just for us.

"Is Miss.'s guest staying for lunch too?" he asks me, giving Severus that look again.

"Yes, William, Mr. Snape will be staying for lunch, and dinner, and probably for a few days if he wishes," I answer and William replies with a gentle bow before popping away.

I glance at Severus, who is sitting in front of me at the left end of the dinner table, and I try to read his mind.

"You want me to stay," he states.

"Did you have other plans?" I ask.

"I have a quite tall pile of books waiting for me to read them," he says using his usual plain tone of voice while he takes a piece of chocolate cake.

"You didn't seem to have much interest in catching up with your reading a moment ago in the bedroom," I remind him.

"If I'd known you'd invite me to stay I'd brought some clothes with me," he says, completely ignoring my comment.

"We could go to your house before lunch to pick something up," I suggest as I spread some jam on one of William's delicious French pancakes, trying to be as cool as Severus is, "or we could send William."

"I don't think your house elf would be very pleased with that task," he mutters.

"What do you mean by that?" I wonder, raising my eyes to look at him.

"Did you not see how he stared at me?" he says, "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," I quickly reply, "he doesn't even know you yet," I state.

"He hates me," Severus insists, "but I don't blame him. I wouldn't trust myself either if I was in his place," he says, eating his piece of cake as if we were talking about the weather, "I mean, he obviously cares for you and I am a stranger who burst into your home, with the mark of the Death Eaters on his arm, and is now going to stay."

"Don't be absurd, William didn't…" I was going to say he couldn't have seen Severus' mark, but then I realize that I did take his clothes off in front of William, yesterday, and that he could have… "I'll talk to him," I say.

"Don't," he says, "you shouldn't force him to like me," he adds, serving him and myself some tea while I gaze at him, thinking of how sweet he can be sometimes, "especially once he learns what I do with his Mistress at night," he adds, raising his eyes to me, not showing any other kind of emotion, reminding me of those other times when he's not that sweet.

* * *

…

Later, in London, I am sitting on Severus' bed, watching him pick up, fold and carefully place in a very old brown leather suitcase, the clothes he wants to take with him.

"You'd go faster using magic," I say.

"I know," he says, walking back to his closet, giving his back to me for a moment, "but I like doing it this way."

"Like the dishes," I say.

"What?" he turns around with three pairs of black trousers on his hands.

"The dishes, you wash them without magic," I point out, "why is that?"

"My father was a muggle," he says, "he didn't like magic around, and mom, well, she went along with it… He kept her wand in his night table to make sure she wouldn't use it inside the house; so she had to do the housework without her wand and that's how I learned to do my chores." he explains, "that's why I cook, and clean, and wash dishes, and get luggage ready using no spells."

"She taught you," I say, "it's sweet to have that memory," I point out, "I only had William," I make myself more comfortable before continue, "he cleaned and cooked; and he read me stories at night, stayed with me when my parents were abroad; he was my playmate when I was bored, my shoulder to cry and my friendly ear when I needed one," I look at Severus and smile, "don't get me wrong, I had wonderful parents, but with very important business always in their hands and very little time for me."

"When did they pass away?" he asks.

"Shorter after my Auror exams," I answer, "they both became ill after a trip to Asia. It was so fast and sudden…"

"I'm sorry," Severus says, sitting next to me, forgetting about his luggage and taking my hand between his.

"When did your parents pass away?" I ask.

"When I came back home after my NEWTs I found out my mother had decided to fight in the war. My father said she'd told him she was tired of living as a muggle and that she needed to do something for her people. I don't know how reliable his word was, because he had become a drunk by then, but I went to find her anyway," he stops, takes some air, and then says: "she'd been killed. I don't even know which side she went to fight for, I never cared to learn."

"What about your father?" I ask, trying to evaporate his mother's memory from Severus' mind.

"He grew a liver cancer and died a few months later in a muggle hospital."

"I'm sorry," I say, this time it's me holding his hand between mine.

"Minerva," he looks at me very stern, "it will work, right? This, us… and what we like to do," he asks, "it will work."

"Of course," I assure him with a smile, "as long as we make it work, we make our own rules and we love each other no matter what, it will work."

"Let's make our own first rule now, then," he says, with a mischievous look on his usually expressionless eyes, while his finger draws circles around my belly.

"Tell me," I say, impatient to know what he has in mind.

"No clothes allowed in bed," he says, and my clothes are suddenly popped away and I sit naked on his bed, now.

"Severus!" I yell, "Give me my clothes back!"

"No," he says, standing up and walking to his closet again while I resist the need to hide my sudden nudity.

"Severus, I mean it!" I try to sound angry, but it's kind of difficult when you're kneeling on a bed, completely exposed; it sounds more like begging.

"Do you think that's a proper way to talk to your Master, Ms. McGonagall?" he questions when he comes back with two pairs of shoes that he shrinks so they fit in the suitcase.

"May I have my clothes back, please, Sir?" I repeat, very slowly and keeping that angry tone that bothers him, and when I see him take a belt, a brown long leather belt, out from the suitcase he's been getting ready, I know I've done it in purpose, because I feel something, a mixt of excitement and anticipation, going through my veins, reminding me of how much I've missed him and our games during these last weeks.

"On your four," he commands, "you'll count out loud and will thank me for every stroke. If you miss one, we'll start over again, if I feel like you don't mean it, we'll start over again. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," I say, exhilarated as I turn around to show him my bottom while I stand on his bed sheets on my hands and knees.

I've counted up to seventeen, when Severus decides my last 'thank you' wasn't convincing enough and he makes me start over again. At the end they are fifty strokes he gives to my ass, fifty strong and painful strokes of his leather belt that make my ass flush red.

"Beautiful," I hear him say when he puts the improvised whip down, "get dressed now," he commands, making my clothes appear on the corner of the bed, all but my knickers, "we should be going back, William is expecting us for lunch, isn't him?"

"He is, Sir," I say, not sure if we've finished playing or not; not daring to ask him about my knickers, because I know he has forgotten to give them to me in purpose and he expects me to ask, but I won't.

"Let's not worry him, then," he says, closing his suitcase while I dress myself magically to go faster.

…

* * *

The Manor, my house, my family home, it has many guards to prevent people, undesirable people, from apparating on its grounds, so the easier way to come in is through the floo network, which takes us to the big fireplace in the library.

"Did Miss have a good time in London, Miss?" William asks as soon as I step out from the fireplace.

"I did," I answer, pressing my legs together, although I know he can't see I am not wearing my knickers under my skirt, as I notice the expression of his old little face change when Severus steps out after me.

"Lunch will be ready in ten minutes," he says only looking at me as he speaks, "you can go into the dining room whenever you wish."

"Thank you William," I say, "before you go, can you please take Mr. Snape's suitcase into my bedroom."

"Your bedroom Miss?" he asks emphasizing the possessive pronoun in a way not even my mother would have, "I can get any of the guests rooms ready in a pop of my fingers, Miss, there's no need of you…"

"My bedroom, William," I insist before he embarrasses himself, "and I'd like to have a word with you after lunch if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Miss," after that he pops away, and so does Severus' luggage, and I turn around to look at him, who's been very quiet.

"I told you," he says.

"He'd never acted like this before," I tell him, "I don't understand."

"He raised you, he worries about you and he knows I'm not good for you."

"Stop saying that, or I'll start believing it," I warn.

"You should," he comes closer to me, his arms around my waist, his hands pressed against my bottom, "because I'm evil," he says as he squeezes my sore flesh causing me to groan in pain, and then moan in pleasure when he releases me.

"Make love to me, Severus," I whisper to his ear before he breaks us apart.

"No," he replies resoundingly as if I'd done any other random request.

"What?" I say undignified and staring at him as he walks to the door.

"I said no," he repeats.

"I know that, I heard that, what I don't…" I begin to ramble, but he interrupts me.

"You refused me this morning," he says, showing me his back, just like I did with him, and walking into the corridor, "so now we're even."

"What?" I yell even louder.

"Ask me again, and I might think about it," he snaps as we walk down the hall to the dining room, and now I know which game he wants to play, and I'm not willing to let him win.

"I'm not asking again," I declare and he laughs.

"Of course you are, my love," he says, using those new two magic words for me, "because I'm not touching you again until you do."

…

William has cooked for us a delicious roast beef that Severus and I eat in the deepest of silences. I have the feeling that the tension between us can almost be touched, and his eyes pinned on me for the entire meal doesn't help at all to lower it down.

"Could you stop?" I ask when I finish my plate.

"Stop what?" he replies, putting his fork down too, although he's not done yet.

"Looking at me like that," I say.

"Like what?"

"As if you wanted to eat me as your second course," I snap.

"That's not what I want," he says, "I want you for dessert," he grins and this time it's me staring at him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't touch me until I asked," I smile, trying to hide the pain of my sore ass sitting on the flat wooden chair, thinking he's giving up and I'm going to win this time.

"Get on the table," he suddenly says, and by his tone I know I'm about to get another punishment, "I don't like repeating myself, Ms. McGonagall," he scowls when he sees I haven't moved an inch, "get onto the table before I decide to change my dessert choice."

I don't hesitate. I stand up, move the dirty dishes to the other end of the table with a move of my wand and use my own chair to step easier up onto the dining table.

"Stand still in your position," he says, and I do so, and for the next ten minutes I am standing with my hands behind me, my back straight and my face looking at the front, while Severus finishes his lunch, eating as slowly as anyone can eat.

"You can start taking your clothes off, now," he says all of a sudden, and I look down to him only to see his plate is gone and he's looking up at me like a man would to a stripper.

I don't talk back, I don't question him, I don't show any distress… I just do it, knowing that every move of my body, every sound that leaves my mouth, every look I send to him, arouses him a little more; and finally, I stand naked, on the long wooden table I used to eat with my family, in the very center of my dining room, in front of the man I love, my Master.

"Lay down," he commands now, "with your legs spread and your knees bended," he instructs, and I do so.

Then, Severus stands up, walks over me and bends down so his face is above mine, and I think maybe he's going to touch me, maybe he's going to make love to me, maybe... but he has other plans, different plans.

"I want you to touch yourself," he says, "and what I want you to do is bringing yourself to the edge of orgasm, stop, breathe deeply, calm down and start all over again," he specifies, "and you'll keep doing it until you decide to swallow your pride and ask me to make love to you," he explains, "understood?"

"Why do you torture me like this?" I ask, I don't know why, but I ask.

"Because you like me to, remember?" he replies, and I get a glimpse of his grin before he returns to his chair, where he has a great view of my exposure. "You can start now, my love," he says, and the magic words act like some kind of trigger that makes my hand go between my legs and begin pleasuring myself.

…

I try to be quite, to make no sound, and not because I'm afraid of anyone listening to me or stepping in, but because I think that if he doesn't notice I'm about to climax, I'll be able to give myself the orgasm I've been craving since he's back.

"You can stop now," Severus says when my breathing starts to speed up and a moan escapes my lips, and I bite them, punishing them for giving me away as I raise my hand and feel the upsetting throbbing of my clitoris between my legs. "Tell me more about William," he says, and for a moment I try to understand why he is asking me about my house elf right now, but then I just let the thought go.

"What else do you want to know?" I ask, "He's been in this house since I have use of memory, his like family to me…"

"Where does he live?"

"In the basement, the kitchens are there and also some rooms for the servants, which I obviously don't have, so I told William he could make them his home; a place to keep his stuff, do whatever he wants…" I explain, as I feel my body calming down slowly. This is why he asked now, I realize before I continue, "He spends a lot of time alone when I'm gone and I like to know he has a place he can feel his own."

"Why not letting him free?" Severus asks from his chair at the head of the table, where I can't see him in my position.

"William is already free," I say, raising my head just enough to look at his eyes as I say that, "when my parents passed away I was living in London, so I told him I wouldn't need a house elf with me, that I would give him whatever he needed to survive on his own, or find him another place to work," I explain, "he said all he needed was to stay here, that his mistress, my mother, had requested him to look after me when I was a kid and that's what he would continue to do," I lay back again, my head resting against the wood, "so I told him he could stay but only as a free elf. He has money of his own; he is free to do whatever he pleases when I'm gone, and to say now if he wishes."

"Is that why he calls you Miss and not Mistress?" Severus asks.

"No, that's he's own decision. I've never asked, but I think he does it to preserve my mother's memory, because his Mistress was her, not me."

"Alright, time for a second go," he says, changing his tone, and it takes me moment to realize he means it's time for me to touch myself again, "and don't try to trick me again or I'll have to think of a worst punishment for you," he warns, and I bring my hand between my legs as if his words had no effect on me.

This time I make no effort to hide my breathe increasing its rhythm, to hide the moans that escape my lips as I feel the arousal growing, to press my body against the table as I feel the orgasm coming.

It's torture. I know, just as I know how to stop it, and that no matter how stubborn I try to be, I will end up doing as I'm told and asking Severus to make love to me, because this is how our game works. He commands and I obey, and if I don't, he punishes me until I do, which means I have the power to decide if we play or not, and for how long we play; and right now, I don't want to use it.

"Please, Sir, can I come?" I ask, among moans, already knowing his answer.

"No, you can't," he says, "you will only come in my hands, and that will not happen until you ask me to make love to you again," he says, "do you have anything to ask me, my love?" he asks, and I press my lips against each other, not trusting my mouth, "Good, in that case you won't have a rest for one more minute," he dares, "do you think you can hold for one more minute?" I can't see him, but I have enough with his tone of voice to know he's really enjoying this.

One minute. It may seem a short amount of time; I mean… what is one minute? Just sixty seconds, thirty tic-tac sounds of the old clock hanging on the wall. But try to hold an orgasm you have already stopped before, an orgasm you have awakened and grown even stronger with your lover looking at you, a lover you haven't seen for two weeks, who hasn't touched you for three weeks, and you know that when he does, it will be magic; try to hold it for sixty seconds and you'll learn that such short amount of time can very easily become an eternity.

"Twenty seconds to go, my love," he says, and I try to calm my breathing, to hold my legs in place, to stop that orgasm coming, because I know that if I disobey there'll be a worst punishment, and I don't want another punishment now, I want to make love to Severus, I want to feel loved by him, I want to…

"MISS!" William's voice suddenly yell and jump down from the table fast enough to see the house elf pop away taking the dirty dishes with him.

"He saw," I say in shock, my arousal and about-to-come orgasm gone completely.

"You should go," Severus says, handing me my clothes, "talk to him."

"Talk to, I, what…" I mumble.

"You'll know what to say, just go," he insist, so I take my wand and dress myself magically as I walk to the door.

…

I hadn't been in the basement since I was a child. I used to run all over the halls of the mansion playing hide and seek with my father when he was home or with William when we were alone.

I know at the kitchen's door. I know he'll be here because he cooks when he's upset.

"Come in," he says and I do so, "Miss, may I help you with anything?"

"William, we should talk," I say.

"I've made pie for dinner, would Miss like to taste it?" he keeps ignoring me.

"No, William, I want to talk about what you saw and about Mr. Snape," I try.

"There's nothing to talk about, Miss. William saw something he shouldn't have seen, William will punish himself for it."

"No, you will not do that. You shouldn't have seen that, that's true, but there's no need for punishments, alright?" he nods, and I continue, "William, Mr. Snape it's more than just a guest," I say.

"He's Miss' friend," he states.

"Well, even more than just a friend," I say.

"I see, Mr. Snape is Miss' Master," he says, very calm.

"What?" I ask not sure if I did listen to him correctly.

"Like Master and Mistress McGonagall," he says, "they were more than friends, they loved each other, "and now I understand he was talking about my parents, "Mr. Snape is your Master, right?"

"Yes, William, he is," I confess.

"William liked Master McGonagall," he says, "but he doesn't like Mr. Snape," he says honestly.

"Why not?" I ask trying not to sound bothered by it.

"Because he came unannounced to the house, brought no luggage to stay and has the same mark of those bad wizards Miss fought against during the war," he explains, and I smile, finding it funny that for him the three things are equally bad.

"Mr. Snape is not a bad man," I say, "You will learn it with time," I add, "but you don't need to like him if you don't want to, just try to be nice with him, alright?"

"Only if William doesn't need to see what he saw again," he replies.

"Deal," I say offering my hand to him.

"Does Miss love him?" he suddenly asks as we shake hands.

"I do," I say.

"Then I will try to like him," he says, finally not talking to him in third person again, thank god, he's calmed down.

"I know you will," I say, bending down and leaving a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the kitchens.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	33. Where the water meets the sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Severus are happily enjoying their time together at the McGonagall's Manor, but something will spoil things very soon.

**Where the water meets the sand**

 

* * *

Once Minerva is gone after this peculiar house elf of hers, I look down at my growing erection, not noticeable through my trousers, yet. If William hadn't interrupted us, I don't think I could have kept my temper for too much longer, and I would have probably ended up fucking Minerva on the dinner table. I crave for her body since she entered the room this morning with all that power glowing around her, but I want this first time after our short time apart to be different, to be special...

Seeing my thoughts aren't helping at all to lower my erection, I decide to go to explore the house on my own. So far, I've seen the bedroom I woke up in, the dining room and the library, and each one of them are on different floors, so I want to know what else there is to see.

I step in the hall and go left, and soon I find the big staircase that goes around an interior square patio or gallery, where at least a hundred portraits hung from the walls, making it obvious by their stares that I am not a welcomed visitor.

As I climb the stairs to the second floor I imagine they are Minerva's family; well, some of them are obvious to think so because they have the same eyes of hers or her same stern expression on their faces; the others are simple guesses. When I reach the first floor I find myself in front of a giant painting of a baronial house surrounded by the greenest yard I've ever seen and with a clear and blue sky behind it, and I wonder - although I can guess the answer - if this is how the house looks from the outside.

"There you are," I listen Minerva saying and I look down the balcony of the gallery to see Minerva standing downstairs.

"Could you talk to William?" I ask while she comes up to join me.

"I could, and you were right," she says standing in front of me, "he doesn't like you."

"And why is that?" I wonder, although I don't really care.

"Apparently he didn't like you coming without previously announcing yourself," she lets go a sweet giggle, "what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see more of the house," I confess.

"I guess I should show you around if you're going to stay," she points out.

"Is this...?" I ask, looking at the painting I was admiring before she interrupted me.

"It's a little different now," she says, "there's a greenhouse attached to the living room that my grandfather had built and they also added a second tower to the east part of the house about a century after the painting was made," she explains, and then looks back at me, "would you like to go for a walk around the house? We could go down to the beach if you'd like to."

"I was thinking more like a trip upstairs," I say, stepping closer to her, my hands on her waist and my breathe tickling her skin, "you could show me your bedroom," I add, "if you have anything to ask to me, of course."

"Oh, Severus," she sights with a mischievous smile on her face, "you wish," and she walks away and begins to descend the stairs without waiting for me.

* * *

...

The beach is actually a small bay that belongs to the house grounds and that we find after crossing those green yards I could see in the painting and climbing down a cliff through a very narrow path.

"I never imagined I would know anyone who owned a beach," I say when we're almost down.

"You make it sound as if I bought it," she says, "it's been part of the grounds of the house for centuries," she explains, "and it's one of my favorites parts," she adds, suddenly making her clothes fall on the sand, standing in front of me with just a plain black bra and no knickers, because I am still in custody of them.

"What-?" I mutter, and she grins, probably making fun of me acting nervous.

"I'm going into the water, are you coming?" she asks, taking off her bra as if I wasn't there.

"It will be freezing," I say, looking at her cross bare-foot the beach.

"Not more than it was the lake the day we went picnic," she points out, reminding me of the day I decided we should stop seeing each other, so with no more hesitation, I take off my clothes and follow her into the ocean.

Being so far from civilization, in such a virginal place, it is easy to feel as if only Minerva and I existed in the world, as if the sun shined only for us, as if the waves moved only for us, as if time had stopped only for us.

"Minerva?" I ask, looking around because in a glimpse of my eyes I've lost her, "Minerva, it's not funny," I seriously say when I realize she can be seen nowhere, "Min-ah!" I yell when she suddenly comes out from the water behind me, startling me and getting me all wet.

With my hair stuck to my face, now, the water up to my chest, just begging to feel it warm, I stare at her. She's laughing, loudly but sweetly, she's laughing at me, because I must look ridiculous and because she knows she scared me for a while. I don't find it funny, but I like seeing her so happy, she looks gorgeous when she's happy.

"I'm sorry," she mutters when her laugh is calming down and I stay quiet, "let's swim," she suggests, and before I can say anything she's gone.

I try to follow her, but I must admit she's a better swimmer than I am. We go far enough into the sea to spot the higher tower of Minerva's house behind the cliff and then we go back to the seashore.

Minerva is laying down where the water meets the sand when I arrive, and I lay next to her, on one side of my body, my head resting on my left hand while I admire her beautiful exposed body.

"I used to come here with my aunt," she explains, "and practice those spells my parents thought were too dangerous for a kid to learn."

"The same aunt who sets you up on blind dates now?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies, moving on one side of her body so that we are now face to face.

We stay like that for a while, gazing at each other, saying nothing and with no other sound around us other than the sea waves that tickle our feet.

I give up, I don't care if I lose her respect, I don't care if it means we won't play our submissive games anymore, I will not wait for her to ask me again to make love to her, I want to touch her skin now, to feel her body on my hands, to love her… It's been three weeks and I can't wait a single second more.

With a studied move, I position myself on top of hers, trapping her slim figure between me and the sand. A gasp escapes her lips, startled by the sudden attack, and then she tries to say something, but I quickly silence her with a stolen kiss. I don't want anything to spoil this moment, especially not her stubborn character.

Still a prisoner between my arms, she calms down, and I lower my lips to kiss her neck, which tastes of ocean.

"Severus," she whispers, and I fear she'll make me stop, but she doesn't, "make love to me, please," she begs, and I raise my head again; my wet hair dripping on her breasts while I look down at Minerva's green eyes, and the idea of pulling apart and punishing her right here, right now for being a smart submissive with me crosses my mind, but I think better and I don't, because all I really want to do is making love to her.

…

* * *

Back from the beach we go directly up to Minerva's bedroom, which is a two floor suite with a four posted bed and a sitting area with views to the sea, and a spiral staircase going to the open second floor, where there is a small office.

My first though is that my house could fit in this room, but I don't say it out loud.

"I need a bath," Minerva says taking off her clothes in front of me for the third time today, "do you want to join me?"

"In a minute," I say, making a big effort to resist that offer, "I should write a letter before I forget," I say.

"Alright, you'll find a quill and parchment up in the desk," she says pointing up to the office, "or you can ask William for anything you need," and being completely exposed, she walks towards me, leaves a kiss on the corner of my lips, and then disappears behind the second door of the bedroom, which I guess, takes to the bathroom.

…

Writing the letter doesn't take me too long because there's not much to say other than:

_Dear Mrs. Wilson,_

_Thank you very much for your words of wisdom. I'm very happy now._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Severus Snape._

…

I walk into Minerva's bathroom only to be surprised again, this time by the small square swimming pool where Minerva is standing, with the water up her waist, while washing her hair on a waterfall coming from the ceiling.

"Hi," she says when she notices me, and she comes swimming to the edge while I take my clothes off, "could you write your letter?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer, using the stairs on one corner of the pool to go in.

"You can use my owl to send it if you want to," she suggests, taking my hand and dragging me under the waterfall.

"Thank you," I say, "but this one I have to send it through the muggle post."

"Ok, then we'll go down town, tomorrow," she says, her arms around my shoulders while she comes closer to kiss me.

…

* * *

…

* * *

It's the first week of August when a majestic white owl taps on the window of the library while Minerva and I are enjoying some peaceful time reading; me sitting on one of the tartan armchairs with an old copy of the  _Potions Encyclopedia_ , she going through the pages of some magazine about spells, sitting on the carpet, with her back against the armchair, between my legs.

"Oh, no," I hear her mutter as she stands up, leaves the magazine on the tea table and walks towards the window to let the animal in.

Carefully, she takes the envelope, walks to the desk, grabs a cookie from a jar and gives it to the bird before it flies away. Without saying anything, she opens the letter and reads it, her expression suddenly changing.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask, standing up too and walking towards her.

"Very wrong," she mutters, putting the parchment down and looking at me, "my aunt is coming to visit."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	34. Family lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Minerva's Aunt, Minister Millicent Bagnold, to meet Severus. What is she going to think of him?

**Family lunch**

 

* * *

I'm kneeling in front of the fireplace, looking at the clock, counting the seconds down and finally: the clock strikes twelve. I look at my Master, he nods, I take my hands behind my neck and unclasp the collar I've been wearing for the past two days.

"Are you alright?" he asks, helping me to stand up.

"Yes," I say with a low voice, not completely free of the role I've played for the last twenty four hours.

"Good," he mutters, "let's get you clean and ready, then," he adds.

* * *

...

* * *

_"Is anything wrong?" he asked after I'd read the letter._

_"Very wrong," I said, putting it down and looking at him, "my aunt is coming to visit."_

_"Alright," he muttered, stepping away, "I understand."_

_"No, you don't," I said._

_"No, I do... You live in this big house, come from this great family... I certainly don't fit in here; but I understand," he insists, "I'll go back to London while she's here and..."_

_"Severus, please, stop!" I yelled, "I could not care less about the things you just said, I am not ashamed of you but... my aunt..."_

_"What about your aunt?" he demanded, clearly angry, grabbing my arms strongly._

_"She's Millicent Bagnold," I confessed and he let go of me._

_"The Millicent Bagnold?" he repeated, "the Minister of Magic?"_

_"And a good friend of Albus Dumbledore, too," I said._

_"I see..." he said, very calmed… I wish I could be just like that at that moment, "when is she coming?"_

_"In two days," I said._

_"Alright," he kept acting cool, and I hated it._

_"No, it's not alright," I shouted, "I can't introduce you to Millie as my partner without her telling Albus, and if he find out that you and me... he'll get so angry," I began to hyperventilate, "he'll send you to Azkaban and... I don't want that to happen, Severus... I... I..."_

_"Minerva," Severus stepped in front of me and tried to calm me down, "Minerva, everything will be alright," he said, "Albus won't find out, I'll go to London, your aunt will not..."_

_"But I want her to meet you," I said about to cry, making a big effort not to break down into tears in front of him, feeling so not-me at this moment, "I want her to see I am happy."_

_"Take your dress off," he suddenly ordered and I froze, not sure if he had really said that or if it was my imagination playing games to me._

_"What?" I muttered._

_"You need to calm down and I am upset," he said, "I want to punish you."_

* * *

…

* * *

He takes me to the bathroom, takes off his clothes and drags me into the water with him. I submerge myself entirely and stay into the water for as long as my lungs allow me, when I come out, craving for some air, I feel as if I was waking up from some strange dream.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Early," Severus says, taking my hand and swimming closer to me, trapping my body between him and the edge of the pool to steal a kiss from my lips.

"There are things to get ready," I mutter before kissing him back.

"William is taking care of everything," he says, don't worry.

"Well, you've certainly got along with him during the last two days," I point out.

"Yes, he seems to like me better now," he observes, "strange creatures, these house elves," he smiles and I smile back.

* * *

…

* * *

_It's strange, but the idea of giving control to Severus at that moment seemed a relief. I didn't want to be myself, I didn't want to think about Millie, Albus and asking Severus to leave while my aunt was here... I didn't need to think it twice._

_I took my wand from my pocket, left it on the desk with Millicent's letter, and magically unzipped my dress to let it fall down to my soon as the fabric touched the floor, I stood in my position; with my hands behind, my back very still, my face looking at the front... I was now a complete submissive, and Severus moved me as if I was nothing but a puppet._

_He took me to the library ladder, made me stand on the first step and tied up my hands two steps above my head. Using just two fingers, he pressed my back so that my belly was pressed against the cold metal bars of the ladder, and then he slide them down my spine, grabbed my knickers and pulled them down to the top of my thighs, exposing my ass and... smack, Smack, SMACK! He slapped the right cheek of my bottom with his palm opened, with no previous notice, each slap stronger than the other. I breathed hard, trying to make the pain go, and when I felt a little relieved, smack, Smack, SMACK! again, this time, on my other cheek, every slap freeing me a little more._

_Then, I listened to Severus walking away, and I wondered where he was going because he couldn't be done, I wasn't done yet... I needed more. A moment later, he was back, thought, with the small clock from my desk on his hand, and he left it on the bookshelf so that I could see it perfectly from my position._

_"I'll be back in an hour," he whispered, close to my ear, while he pulled my knickers up again, "and we'll start with your punishment then," he said._

_I didn't say anything. At this point, I knew better than to talk when he's in the middle of one of his Master evil plans, although this was the first punishment -real punishment- he'd given me since he was here, and I didn't like being left like this, alone, tied up, almost naked, and with a clock counting every second of my torture, right in front of my eyes._

* * *

…

* * *

"Don't talk politics," I say while we're getting dressed, "Whatever your opinion is, she'll say the opposite just to start an argument," I warn, "stick to the food and the weather, and give her short answer, because she'll try to read between lines," I add, "but specially do not even mention the war."

"Relax," he says, sitting down on the edge of the bed to put on his socks and shoes, "everything will go just fine."

I sight, not knowing what else to say, realizing that if it hadn't been for Severus I would have gone crazy during the last two days, thinking of today.

* * *

…

* * *

_Time goes slowly, really very slowly when you're counting it down. I had been on the ladder for only twenty minutes when I began to feel my feet tired, so I decided to take off my shoes, a pair of green heels, tied to the ankle that I easily untied magically. The first one felt to the floor easily, the second one got stuck and when I finally managed to take it off, my feet slipped and for moment I was literally hanging by my wrists, until I managed to put both my feet back on the first step of the ladder._

_Five minutes. It had only been five minutes since the last time I'd watched the clock! I wondered were Severus was, what he was doing, what he was planning… but that only took two minutes, and there were still thirty-three minutes to go before he came back, and I was going to become crazy._

_Crazy! My aunt would become crazy if she was to learn my lover was the former Death Eater that Albus saved from Azkaban and was now working with me in Hogwarts; but that wasn't what worried me the most, it was the fact that she would run and tell Dumbledore, and he wouldn't wait a minute to do something about it… and I…_

_"Miss?" William's voice startled me all of a sudden and I turned my head around only to find him standing a few steps from me. Great, just what was missing to my day, my house elf finding me naked again._

_"Miss, what happened? I'll help you! Who did this?" he mumbled nervously._

_"Calm down, William, I'm fine," I said, praying to any god that was listening to make the ground swallow me up._

_"You're tied up, Miss," he pointed out._

_"I know, but it's just a game, you see," I explained, trying to make him understand like you would to a kid._

_"A game?" he asked._

_"Yes, between me and Mr. Snape," I said, feeling my cheeks flush red while I talked._

_"But you're tied up, Miss," he repeated, "and naked."_

_"It's part of the game," I said, "I'm being punished."_

_"Why would Miss need to be punished?" he asked, this time more curious than worried, "did she misbehave?"_

_"Something like that," I said._

_"William didn't know wizard got punished too," he observed, "I thought only elves did."_

_"Well, it's something Mr. Snape and I do," I said, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions._

_"Alright," he said, "let me now if you need anything, please," he added before popping away._

* * *

…

* * *

We're back in the library, standing in front of the fireplace, but this time not caring at all about the clock, but looking at the actual fireplace, where Mr. and Mrs. Bagnold will appear at any moment.

Severus is holding my hand, he's been doing it for the last thirty seconds and somehow, it actually comforts me, it makes me feel safe, as if nothing bad could happen as long as he is at the end of my arm, as if he could really make things go well today, as if Aunt Millie will be charmed by him just like I was.

Suddenly, a big noise startles me, a cloud of ashes appears in front of us and both Severus and I let go of our hands.

"Minerva, my dear, how nice it is to see you," Uncle Vincent quickly greets me with a hug, completely ignoring the presence of Severus, who Millicent does notice.

"Nerva, dear, we didn't know you had company," she says, as I approach her for a hug.

"Of course you didn't," I try not to sound bitter, "this is Professor Snape," I say, trying to make him sound more important and older than he appears, "Severus, this are my Aunt and Uncle, Millicent and Vincent Bagnold."

"Nice to meet you," he quickly says, shaking hands with Mr. Bagnold and sharing an unreadable look with my aunt.

"Well, the more, the merrier, they say," Uncle Vincent says, quickly taking Aunt Millicent by the arm gently to make her sit down with him on the couch, "what about a nice cold drink before lunch, uh?"

"I saved a bottle of dad's favorite firewhisky especially for you, Uncle Vince," I say, walking to the bar, magically hidden behind one of the shelves, and coming back with four empty glasses and the famous bottle.

"Always so thoughtful," he smiles, trying to make me believe everything is fine, but we both know it's not, because Aunt Millicent has been very quiet, sitting next to him, staring at Severus as if he was some kind of alien.

* * *

…

* * *

_Severus was back. I couldn't see him and he had said no word, but I could hear his footsteps in the room. I didn't move, I didn't make any sound and Merlin knows I tried hard not to move an inch while I waited, hoping he'd get me down from that ladder soon._

_"You took your shoes off," it's what he said when he finally spoke, "why did you take your shoes off?"_

_"I was uncomfortable, Sir," I said, not sure if he was looking for an answer._

_"Not as much as you'll be now," he replied and I suddenly felt a rush of air coming towards me, a big pain at the back of my thigh that sounded like the hit of a paddle but hurt like a scratch from a dozen little whips trying to rip my skin._

_I just gasped. I didn't shout or cry, I just gasped and grabbed the ladder strongly with my hands, waiting for the second smack, which didn't come, not yet, at least._

_He left fir a moment, next to me, so I could see it, the fireplace broom, which he'd used to punish my skin, and I suddenly felt his body right behind mine, his clothes tickling my sore skin while he stood there, enjoying my agony and humiliation. He took his hands to my waist, both hands, grabbed my knickers and pulled them down slowly, this time taking them all the way down my legs and helping me step out of them._

_"Open your mouth," he said, and there was no need of wonder because I knew what came now; he would gag me with them, with my own wet lace knickers, and he would tell me to relax, even though the fact that I was gagged meant it would be a painful punishment._

* * *

_…_

* * *

"So, Mr. Snape, what is it that you teach at Hogwarts?" Uncle Vince asks as we sit at the long table of the dining room, occupying only the four center spots of a thirty-chair table, after a delicious and very quiet lunch.

"Potions," Severus answers.

"Potions?" Aunt Millicent suddenly takes interest in the conversation, "aren't you too young for such a complicated specialty?"

"Well, I've had very good professors, Mrs. Bagnold," he politely replies.

"I'm sure of that, but you haven't had many years of practice," she snaps again.

"I've had the chance to brew the most complicated and intriguing potions, Mrs. Bagnold," Severus explains, "this and having helped professor Slughorn in his classes during the previous year makes me, I think, qualified enough for the job."

"And where exactly would a twenty-year-old boy have the chance to make such beverages," she demands.

"Aunt Millicent, could we have a word, please?" I ask, standing up, resting my hand on Severus' shoulder before he says anything else.

"Of course," she says, and we both leave the room in silent.

* * *

_…_

* * *

_Carefully, Severus untied me after ungagging me, and carried me up from the ladder to the sofa, making me lay upside-down on the pillows. He sat beside me, unclasped my bra and began to heal the injuries of the punishment with one of his excellent potions. The cold ointment and the massage from his hands helped the pain go faster._

_"How are you feeling?" he asked._

_"Good," I said, "really good."_

_"I found something in the closet I thought you might fancy," he said, and I turned my head around to look at him, "it's on the desk," he said, and I didn't wait for any instructions, I stood up, carefully, leaving my bra on the pillows, and walked towards the work table._

_On the desk, resting on top of a pile of blank parchments, there was a collar, my collar, the one that has my name engraved on one side and the words 'property of S.S.' on the other._

_I knew what it meant, or at least, I hoped it meant what I wanted. I took it on my hands and turned around. Severus was standing just two feet away from me, completely dressed while I was completely exposed, and I looked at him, questioning about what was coming without actually asking._

_"I want you to put it on," he said, "and become my little pet for the next two days," he added, "you already know what it means, you know the rules and you know how it feels, so it's only up to you," he reminded me, "we'll finish the game right on time for you to get ready for lunch with your Aunt," he concluded._

_I didn't take too much time to think about it, two days waiting for my Aunt to come would have made me crazy, but having to act as Severus' pet would give me something to keep my mind busy._

_"I love you," I said, one last time, before I clasped the collar around my neck and went down to my knees and hands, knowing I wouldn't be allowed to speak again until I was freed._

_"I love you too, pet," he replied, bending down to accessorize me with that long furry tail that would fill my ass for the next forty-eight hours, and that chain pet leash that would make sure I didn't forget at any moment the adjustments in my usual submissive role for the following two days._

* * *

_…_

* * *

"What is the matter with you?" I yell when we're alone in the hall, "Mr. Snape is a good friend; I would appreciate it if you could..."

"Stop lying, Minerva," she says, "we both know that is not just a good friend," she adds, and I don't know what else to say, "what are you doing losing your time on kids, you should be looking for a good husband, Nerva, not a pastime."

"Severus is not a pastime, we…"

"Love each other?" she mocks with a giggle that hurts more than the words themselves, "please, Nerva, I thought you knew better than this. Everything that kid wants is a good promotion at work, and in life."

"What are you saying?" I question, knowing exactly what she's talking about, but having no interest on believing it myself.

"He's clearly after your money, Minerva," she warns me, "and if you didn't think the same you would have introduced him to us as your partner not as your friend."

"He found out about my state just a few weeks ago," I say, "and I didn't know you to learn he was my lover because I know you'll run to tell Albus on us, and…"

"Albus? What has Albus to do with…" she mutters, and her eyes open in realization and I feel foolish, because if I hadn't said anything, maybe… "Snape!" she yells, "as in Severus Snape, the Death Eater Dumbledore was so eager to safe from Azkaban?" she stares at me and I say nothing, because I can't say anything, not anything that would make this better, anyway, "Have you gone completely crazy, Minerva?" she shouts, "Are you doing this because you hate me? Do you know the shame that will fall into our family if…"

"I love him," I say.

SLAP! Right on my face, she slaps me, as if I was still a child who needed discipline, and I don't move an inch, don't gasp, don't reply, don't breathe,

"Millicent!" Uncle Vince's voice says and I don't turn around, but Aunt Millie does and, I guess, she sees him and Severus standing at the door, coming to check on us after the yelling.

"Mrs. Bagnold," I suddenly hear Severus' voice, calm and cool as if nothing had happened, "I'm afraid I have no other way to show you I have no interest in Minerva's money other than asking you to wait and see," he says, "see that I make her happy and ask nothing in return, see that I love her back and keep her safe from any harm," I look at him while he talks, his eyes fixed on Millicent's, who looks at him in disapproval, but listens to every word, "and since in this case it's you who is harming her, I must ask you, please, to leave."

"Severus," I mutter, not believing he has actually asked my Aunt, the Minister of Magic, to abandon her own childhood home.

"It's alright, Nerva," she says, keeping her temper and suddenly offering her hand to Severus, "lunch was good, Mr. Snape," she adds as they shake hands, and I watch in disbelieve.

As we walk with them back into the living room, she pulls me apart and caresses my still sore cheek carefully.

"I will not tell Dumbledore," she assures me, "if I am right, I will not be the one to tell the world about your shame," she pulls me into a hug and then adds, "and if I am wrong, I wouldn't want to be the one to spoil your happiness."

"Thank you," I whisper, and we watch the leave with Severus, hand in hand in front of the fireplace, with a bittersweet feeling about this strange family lunch we've just had.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	35. The unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit during the holidays will make Minerva and Severus' secret relationship a little less secret.

**The unexpected visit**

 

* * *

Yesterday was a very long and hard day, and if I had been alone, as soon as my Aunt was gone I would have probably gone back into the dining room and finish that half-empty bottle of gillywater we were drinking during lunch, but I wasn't alone, so I could find a different way to take her words out of my mind.

"Are you alright?" Severus spoke to me for the first time since he'd confronted Millicent.

"Yes," I lied, not in the mood to talk about it, really, "Sir," I add, hopping he'll get in what mood exactly it is that I am.

"Do you want to talk about...?" he asked next.

"No, Sir," I interrupted, stepping closer to him, "talking is not what I want," I said putting my hands on his chest and slowly undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

He looked down at me, a strange mixture of lure and pity on his eyes.

"Undo your bun," he commanded, and I quickly stopped what I was doing and raised my hands to reach the clips that were holding my hair together, glad that he'd finally understood what I wanted, what I needed.

Lock by lock, my hair felt freely over my shoulders while Severus watched carefully and in silent, probably thinking on what he'd do with me next. When I was done, he stepped behind me and began to brush my hair with his fingers in a very sensual way. I relaxed at his touch until he suddenly grabbed hold of my hair and pulled it down, reminding of my role in our games.

So, as I was saying, yesterday was a very long and hard day, like many others that I had in the past, but for the first time I had someone next to me to go through it.

…

Today I wake up with his arm around me and my head on his chest, listening to his peaceful heartbeat while the sun rises up behind the big window of my bedroom.

"Good morning, my love," he says after opening his eyes slowly and finding me staring at him.

"Good morning, my Master," I reply, not moving an inch, smiling mischievously, hoping he's in the mood for some morning fun.

"We should go have some breakfast," he suggests, probably really concerned since we skipped dinner yesterday.

"I'll ask William to bring it up here," I say, moving cleverly under the bed covers to sit astride on him; and as if he'd read my mind, there's a knocking at the door, who can't be nobody but William, so I let him in.

"Good morning, Miss," he says.

"Good morning, William," I say, and then I turn around to Severus, who is teasing me with his hands, and I try to make him stop so I can talk to my dear house elf, "you couldn't have had a better timing, William, " I add, not looking at him because Severus is not letting me, "we would like to have breakfast in here if you don't mind."

"Miss," he says, with a trembling voice, "I actually came to tell you there's a visit downstairs."

"A visit?" I wonder, confused, "Who is it?" I ask, "I wasn't expecting anyone," I say.

"You certainly weren't," a voice that isn't William's replies; a voice I know but I can't believe it's here.

I turn around and freeze at the sight of Rolanda standing at the door frame, William trying to stop her from coming further in.

"Miss. Hooch, I told you to wait downstairs," he says.

"Yeah, but you forgot to tell me what I would see up here," she snaps, fighting William to come in, "is that Snape?!"

As if listening to his name had brought me back to reality, I quickly jump out from bed, taking one of the sheets with me to cover myself, and as I walk out of the room I take both William and Rolanda with me.

"Miss, I'm so sorry," he apologizes, "I told her to wait in the library, but..."

"It's alright, William, Miss. Hooch has a natural tendency to disobey," I say, "you can go."

Saying no more, William pops away, and I'm left alone in the corridor with Rolanda, wearing nothing but my own bed covers to hide my nudity.

"Ro," I say, not sure of what to say. I don't feel like I should be apologizing for anything, and I don't think there's any need to scowl her as if she was a child, but I must say something.

"That was Slughorn's boy," she interrupts me, an amused smile drawn on her face, "you're sleeping with Snape," she insists, "is he good?"

"Ro, that's completely inappropriate," I say, trying to sound resounding, but feeling my cheeks burn red.

"Oh, so he is that good," she says, putting such an emphasis on the relative pronoun that I blush even more.

"Please, Rolanda," I beg, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she replies upset, "you said you'd visit and it's been a month since the holidays began and you haven't stopped by Pop's, Pom's or my house," she shouts, "we were worried."

"Well," I mumble, speechless for a moment, "there's nothing to worry about," I say, "I'm fine."

"Of course you are, you have a lad half your age giving you good sex," she snaps, not helping my blush fade at all, "I would be more than fine if I had that."

"Stop it, Ro, please," I beg again, holding my bed sheets strongly so they don't expose me, "Severus gives me a lot more than just good sex," I say, almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, the sex is not good," I say, "it's amazing," I smile, "and secondly," I add, "we're… kind of in love."

"Oh, Minerva," she says, and before she can continue her sentence, my bedroom's door is opened and Severus comes out, dressed already.

"Excuse me, ladies," he says, and then he looks at me, "would you like me to leave?" he asks and for a moment I contemplate the possibility but then I think that if we managed it yesterday with my aunt, we'll manage it with anyone.

"No," I say.

"Well, in that case, you should go and get dress while I walk our guest to the dining room so she can join us for breakfast," he says, and I don't know what surprises me the most, if the fact he refers to Rolanda as 'our' guest and not just mine, or the fact that he's willing to spend the fifteen minutes that will take me to get ready on his own with her, "I don't think Madam Hooch has had any breakfast yet, and I'm sure the two of you have a lot to talk about."

"Uh…" I'm speechless, this time for real.

"I'd love to stay," Rolanda gets advantage of my momentarily disability, "I don't have a lot to tell, but I certainly have a lot of questions."

"Good, it's all set, then," Severus agrees, and he turns to me, frozen in the middle of the hall, covered on my tartan bed sheets, beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, this is not really happening and I'm just having a terrible, terrible nightmare, "don't take too long, my love," he says, and he steps closer and leaves a soft kiss on the corner of my lips before leading Rolanda downstairs.

…

* * *

I am going down the staircase, dressed on a long green tartan gown with a black corset, hearing my heels mark every step down, and still not believing Rolanda, my friend, my colleague, Rolanda, is in the dining room with Severus, my lover, my Master, Severus.

"Certainly not," I hear him say when I come in and they both suddenly become quiet.

"What were two you talking about?" I ask.

"Nothing," Rolanda quickly replies, too quickly for it to be nothing.

"Your friend wanted to know if you had me on some kind of love spell," Severus confesses.

"I certainly don't!" I insist myself, hoping it will be enough to convince her.

"It was only a joke, Min, don't worry," she grins as I take my sit next to Severus on the table, where everything is set for breakfast already.

…

Later, Severus leaves us alone saying he needs to go downtown to do some shopping. Obviously, I know he's doing it on purpose so I can talk freely with Rolanda and, obviously, his nice touch flatters me and I am definitely thanking him later on.

"So, how good is the sex exactly?" Rolanda asks while we walk around the house grounds enjoying this lovely sunny day of August.

"I'm not telling you that," I say, "no matter how much you insist."

"But you two have been keeping this a secret for a while now, right?" she asks, "I mean, one doesn't fall in love from night to day, right?"

"Well, I would be lying if I'd said it didn't take me a while to realize how I really felt about him," I say, "and I guess it was the same for him," I add, "but going back, I think I felt in love with Severus the very first day we met."

"Minerva, he was a student, then!" she shouts, and I scowl at her as if trying to kill her.

"Afterwards, Rolanda, I was talking about when we met afterwards, this year, before Albus brought him to the school," I explain.

"Wait, you two had met before?" she asks when we reach the roses garden and we both sit on one of the benches.

"Yes, well, not exactly," I mutter, realizing I will have to omit a few bits to explain it to Rolanda without telling her every single detail of my relationship with Severus, "I met someone - a man - at a bar," I say.

"When do you exactly go to bars without us?" she interrupts.

"I just do," I snap, "I do have a live of my own, Rolanda," I say, "so, I met - this man - at a bar," I continue my story, "we didn't talk much, but I could feel he could understand me in a way nobody had before," I explain, "I didn't know he was one of my former students, I didn't know it was him," I say, "he had changed, he had grown up. We didn't give each other names, so I thought I'd never see him again, but then a week later Albus brought Snape to the school and I realized he was my mysterious mast- man," I quickly correct myself, "and…"

"Now I understand why he was so eager to come back to the school on Easter," she says, "he was missing you!"

"Well," I blush.

"Oh, I am so jealous," she mutters, "I can't wait to tell Poppy and Pomona!"

"You can't tell them," I quickly say, "Severus is in a delicate position in the school, with Albus and the Ministry… I don't want this to affect him in any way…"

"It won't," she insists, "it's just us, Minerva, your friends, remember? Those you've been ignoring for the entire summer to be with your secret boyfriend instead," she reminds me again, "what am I supposed to tell them when they ask me about you?"

"I… I don't know…" I say, "it's complicated."

"Well, then make it easy," she replies, "because you know I can't keep a secret."

"Oh, alright," I end up agreeing, "but I will tell them," I say, "I don't trust you at all, who knows what story you would be telling."

"What do you mean by story? I would just tell them that you have a twenty-year-old that used to be your student giving you amazing sex night over night in your own home," she grins and I reply with a sarcastic smile.

…

* * *

"Severus," I say after Rolanda is gone and Severus is back from down town.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to go to London," I say, "for a few days," I add, "I should visit my friends and tell them about – us – and…"

"You don't need to ask me permission, my love," he says, standing behind me and rounding my waist with his arms while we stand in front of the big library window, "I'll do whatever you ask me," he adds, and he suddenly presses his lips on my neck, making my entire body to shiver as he sucks my skin.

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way around," I point out.

"Only when we play," he says, suddenly pushing me against the crystal window and raising the skirt of my dress slowly, "the rest of the time, my love, you're my queen and I'm your servant," he explains, and as confusing as that explanation of our relationship can seem, I understand it, and I like it.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	36. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty. Severus decides it's time to be honest with Minerva and confess to her his biggest secret... What will Minerva do once she finds out about Lilly?

**Friends**

 

* * *

"Severus," Mrs. Wilson calls me before I've even made a step into the shop, "don't tell me you left that lady again, because I was really glad when I received your letter, you know."

"No, Mrs. Wilson," I reply with an almost unnoticeable smile on my lips, "I'm back with Minerva, this time," I explain, "she's visiting some friends right now."

"Oh, then you must bring her here some time so I can have a few words with her," she says, "we must make sure she knows what a good boy you are so that she doesn't let you go again."

"I will," I say and I take one of the shopping baskets and cross half the shop before she ambushes me again.

We came home first thing on the morning, after a quick breakfast that William served with the angriest face I'd ever seen on a non-human creature. He didn't like the idea of Minerva spending part of the holidays away and he made it very clear to her and me.

_"I thought Mr. Snape liked it here too," he said to me yesterday night after we'd told him, "Aren't I treating you well, Sir?"_

_"You are, William," I replied, "but you're not the reason we're leaving. Minerva wants to visit her friends in London and I have my house there, so…"_

_"Tell her to stay," he said, "she does everything you tell her, right?"_

_"She does," I answered, "but I do everything she tells me too," I added, and the elf popped away more confused that he'd come into the bedroom._

Once back home, I unpacked my suitcase and made some space on the closet and the drawers for Minerva's dresses and things.

_"You do know I have no intention of giving this space back to you, right?" she joked while using one entire drawing only for her underwear._

_"Maybe I should ask for a price, then," I suggested, trapping her between me and the furniture._

_"Oh, and what kind of price would that be?" she wondered, using her feline agility to turn around on that little space I was giving her, "because maybe I'm not interested, then," she grinned, and I stole a kiss from her tender lips that still tasted of her morning tea._

_"I'm sorry, but no returns allowed," I concluded our verbal game before carrying her on my arms to the bed._

After a nice long shower, Minerva left to pick up Hooch before going to see Pomfrey and then I think they would also stop by Sprout's house in the city. She said she would probably have lunch with the girls, so after having a quick meal on my own I went to Mrs. Wilson's shop to fill up the fridge.

…

* * *

I'm in the small office I've made in my old bedroom, studying the school year program that Slughorn gave me as a guide for me, when I hear the front door. Minerva is back.

I don't go downstairs to greet her. I want to, but I feel like these days back in London should be about giving her some space, letting her find her place in our relationship. So I just listen to her steps going into the kitchen, the fridge opening, a drawer closing, silence – she's probably having a snack, maybe some fruit, or a yoghurt, I did buy some at Mrs. Wilson's this morning. Then I listen to her walking again, going up the stairs, standing in front of the office door and a soft knocking.

"Come in," I say.

"Hi," she walks into the room and sits down on the chair laying at the corner.

"Hi," I reply, "how did lunch go?" I ask, leaving my papers aside.

"Fine," she mutters.

"But, did you tell them, your friends, about us?" I ask.

"I did," she answers, "with a little help of Rolanda, because I really didn't know how to start. – They took it fine," she concludes, "They'd like to meet you."

"They already know me," I say, thinking she's joking.

"Yes, but not as my partner," she emphasizes that last word, "Pomona invited us for dinner at her house on Saturday, I told her we would probably be back in Scotland by then."

"Why? Do you want to go back?" I ask.

"No, but I thought…"

"Minerva," I stand up and walk around the desk to take her hand, "they are your friends, therefore, they are my friends too," I say, "tell Sprout we'll be glad to join them for dinner."

"Are you sure?" she insists.

"Didn't you say everything went fine?" I reply, "what worries you so much?"

…

* * *

What worried Minerva so much was that Sprout, who was very pregnant by now, had also invited the other two of their friends to the dinner, and none of them took an eye away from me during the entire evening.

"Here's the lovely couple," Hooch joked when we arrived to the nice country house that Sprout shares with her husband in the surroundings of London. At the front, there is the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen, which is a real contrast with the muggle houses around, and inside the house you can find the most exotic plants you can imagine in the most strange places; like inside the fridge, for instance, where I find a purple flower eating some butter when I go to pick up some more wine for the table.

"Is it dangerous?" I ask Sprout, when she comes into the kitchen after me.

"Only when it bites," she replies, and she closes the door behind her, "she doesn't know what she wants," she suddenly says, and I know I'm being ambushed.

"The flower?" I joke, trying to ease the tension in the room while I'm holding the cold bottle on my hands.

"Minerva," she says, "the war changed her, well, it changed most of us but, Minerva really became someone else," she explains, "Dumbledore put on her a lot of responsibility all of a sudden, the school, the order… it was too much."

"But she did well," I point out.

"Yes, but she sacrificed a lot of things for it," Sprout adds, "like her own feelings."

"I'm not taking advantage of her," I say.

"Of course not," she agrees, "Minerva is clever enough to know that," she adds, "Don't misunderstand me, Severus," she says, "if I didn't like this, I wouldn't be warning you, I would be talking to Minerva."

"Warning me?" I wonder, confused.

"I know Minerva seems taught, I know sometimes it looks like nothing really affects her, but she is fragile," she says, "in the insight she is, so try not to hurt her, please."

"So you don't think I'm bad for her," I try to be sure.

"Are you crazy?" she exclaims, "Have you seen her laughing with Rolanda? She's happy," she adds, "I don't know how you've done it, but I can assure you that a year ago it would have been impossible to make Minerva come for dinner, especially with a date," she adds, "you're changing her back, Severus."

While we walk back to the dining room, I wonder how Minerva was before the war. I knew her only as my professor, and the truth is that inside the classroom, she looks just the same to me.

"Here's the dessert," our host says, leaving on the table the chocolate cake she'd gone to take from the kitchen.

"And more wine," I add, and I open the bottle and refill my glass and Minerva's before sitting down with her.

"Is everything alright?" she whispers so that nobody hears, "it took you a while to come back," she says, "did Pomona say anything?"

"Everything is fine, my love," I say, and not caring at all about the rest of the table – in fact, willing them to witness, - I give Minerva a short but passionate kiss.

"Severus," she scolds me when I break it apart.

"Do not dare complaining about that," Hooch says from the other side of the table, "I am so jealous. I want a Snape of my own."

"Me too," Pomfrey mutters, "and I don't even need him to be twenty."

"Oh, enough of that, please," Minerva speaks up, "I don't need you to remind me of our age difference all the time."

"We can't help it, dear, he's half your age, it's not something you ignore…" Sprout explains while she hands each of her guests a piece of cake.

"Well, I can assure you it is something I never think about," I declare, and it is Minerva this time the one to kiss me in front of her friends.

"So, you never think of her as your former professor?" Hooch wonders.

"I do," I admit, "but I don't see the harm on that," I smirk and she blushes.

"When is the baby due?" Minerva asks, trying to change the way of the conversation, I guess.

"First week of November," Hans answers.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle your classes, Pomona?" Minerva questions her.

"Absolutely," she says, "we've already been talking to the Headmaster about it. Hans and I will be moving together into the castle, and he will teach my classes whenever it is that our baby decides to come out," she explains, "I thought Albus would have told you already."

"Well…" Minerva mumbles, and I know it's Dumbledore what makes her nervous, "I haven't talked much to him during the summer… He doesn't, he…"

"I told you, Pom," Hooch quickly helps her friend out, "they don't want the old man to know about them in case he kicks Severus out because of their affair."

"But it's not just an affair, right?" Pomfrey asks.

"They're taking things slowly, I guess," Sprout says, "It's the only way you know you're doing it right. They must know each other well, have no secrets between them… before being sure the risk is worthy, right?" she asks looking at both of us and Minerva and I just nod.

…

* * *

_Know each other well._

_Have no secrets between us._

Sprout's words echo in my head all the way back to my house.

When the school year ended, when I told Minerva we were over, she gave me her diary without a doubt, she handed me all her secrets while I still keep a few from her.

"Minerva, sit down, please," I say when we're back in my living room, "we should talk."

"Talk?" she asks, "It's Pomona, isn't it? She said something to you in the kitchen when you were alone," she says, "I don't care what it was, she's wrong."

"No, Minerva, actually, she is right," I say, "but it's not about what we talked in the kitchen, it's about what she said later on the table, about having secrets."

"I have no secrets for you," she quickly says, sitting on the sofa.

"I know, I say, sitting next to her and taking her hands between mine, "it's me," I stop a moment to take a breath, "Minerva, you know I keep many things from my past to myself because you don't need to know all the atrocities I did while being a Death Eater," I say, "but there's something you ought to know, something that might change the way you see me and…"

"I don't want to know," she interrupts, "please, whatever it is, I don't need to know, Severus."

"I'm sorry, but if I keep it to myself any longer, Minerva, I'll start to feel as if I'm lying to you," I say, "and sooner or later you will find out and that will be more painful than if I tell you."

"Alright," she says, "what is it?"

"When I was a kid I met a girl, a muggle girl with magic powers that came to Hogwarts with me. I fell in love with that girl. She was beautiful and smart, and she was the first person not to judge me because of where I came from," I explain, "I never told her how I felt, and she fell in love with another boy in the school, who she married and had a child with," knowing Minerva has no clue yet of who the girl in my story is, I keep going, "later, after I became a Death Eater, I was in a mission for the Dark Lord when I overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and who was about to become the new divination professor of the school."

"Trelawney," Minerva mutters, beginning to understand where I'm heading, "You eavesdropped the prophecy!"

"I did," I say regretful, "and I told the Dark Lord about it, thinking it would help me be in a good position among the Death Eaters, and it did, because I was one of the chosen to look for the baby the prophecy talked about and, as soon as I learned the Dark Lord was looking for that girl, that beautiful and smart girl I was in love with and her family, I went to Dumbledore and begged him to protect her."

"You were in love with Lilly," Minerva mutters almost in a whisper.

"Yes," I confess with tearful eyes, "I loved Lilly Evans with all my heart and there's not a single day in my life I don't blame myself for her death," I say, allowing myself to cry.

"But you didn't kill her," Minerva says, "you tried to protect her when you learned she was in danger."

"I told Dumbledore I'd do anything if he could safe her," I sobbed, "he made me become his spy, he made me promise my loyalty to him, he made me swear I'd help him protect her baby, and I did it, I did everything he asked me to," I explain, "but Lily died, and I am still paying the price of the life he couldn't safe."

Suddenly, Minerva stand up, and I think she's going to yell, she's going to go upstairs, take her things and leave forever, but she doesn't.

"Come," it's everything she says. She takes my hand, makes me stand up and walks me outside the house, outside the magic guards, so we can disapparate together.

…

* * *

We apparated back in a peaceful street where I've never been before. I know we're still in London because I can see the shadow of the city far away, but I don't know where exactly.

"Come," she says again, and without letting go of my hand, she takes me to the house with a number four written at the front, but we don't knock the door, we sneak behind the garden and look through the window without being noticed.

Inside the house there is a family, a big man not older than thirty and a very thin woman that reminds of someone. Sitting on two different baby chairs, one completely new and the other clearly second-hand, there are two babies that don't look alike at all. The one in the new baby chair is chubby and it's getting all dirty while eating a cookie on his own; the other one looks smaller, has a strange scar on his forehead and for a moment, I believe he has smarty spotted us behind the window.

"Lilly," I say when I see his eyes, "it's Lilly's baby."

"Yes," Minerva says, still holding my hand, "that's the life you saved, Severus," she reminds me, "yes, you did terrible things, but if it had been another Death Eater who had eavesdropped the prophecy, Harry wouldn't be alive, and the war would be over."

"You shouldn't have taken me here," I tell her, suddenly feeling myself again, "Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore told you to help him protect Harry," Minerva says resoundingly, "you can't do it if you don't know where he is."

"But…"

"I don't care if I get in trouble," she says while we walk away from the house, "all this time I thought he trusted you because he'd seen something special on you, but Albus doesn't trust you, does him? He just holds this against you, this one mistake, this one moment of weakness…"

"Minerva…"

"No. I do trust you," she says, "I did see something special on you, and I don't care how many horrible things you have done," she yells in the middle of the street, "I know you are not a horrible man, Severus Snape, so stop trying to convince me you are."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	37. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus plans a special way to enjoy the train journey back to the school with Minerva.

**Back to Hogwarts**

 

* * *

The movement of the train is not helping me at all to keep my balance while I have my left wrist tied up to one of the train racks, and the right to the other one so that I am standing in an X position, completely naked and facing the window.

"How many points were them?" Severus asks standing behind me, letting me feel his hard on through the fabric of his trousers pressed on my thigh.

"Sixty, Sir," I say, "I had sixty points.

"Good," he replies, "let's count them out loud, then," he says, "but not too loud, because your friends are on the adjoining compartment and we don't want them to listen how much you enjoy to be punished, right?" he whispers on my ear right before giving me the first smack with his opened hand, and I gasp.

"One," I say, "thank you, Sir," I add, even though I know he didn't told me to, but not willing to add any more spanks to my punishment price.

* * *

…

* * *

_It was at the beginning of last week when I found the two train tickets on the kitchen table of Severus house._

_"You bought tickets for the Hogwarts Express?" I asked, "I thought we were going back to Scotland to spend the end of the holidays with William."_

_"We are," Severus replied._

_"Then, why would I want to come back to London to go on a five-hour-long train journey when we can easily take the floo network to Hogsmeade or just apparate there," I complained._

_"Because during those five hours you'll be entirely mine," he said, with that evil smile on his face that made it very clear that he had something more than a boring train journey in mind._

_…_

_King's Cross was crowded like always, specially the platform 9 ¾, so following Severus at a certain distance so that nobody would suspect anything was hard, but once in our compartment the outside world seemed not to exist anymore._

_When the train began to move Severus told me to take my clothes off and sit opposite to him, with my legs widely opened and my hands on my knees. I wasn't allowed to move, no matter what, and I didn't understand that point until the trolley lady knocked the compartment door and instead of ignoring her, Severus stood up and opened the door slightly, just enough to speak with her, but not enough for her to see me on the other seat._

_When the lady was gone, Severus closed the door back and this time, he locked it._

_"On your knees," he ordered after sitting down, with the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans he had just bought on his hands._

_I obeyed his command and quickly knelt on the compartment's floor in my perfectly studied position._

_"We're going to play a guessing game," he said, "you will close your eyes and you'll try to guess the flavor of each bean I feed you," he explained, "for every wrong answer you get ten punishment points, for every right one, you lose five. Understood?"_

_"Yes, Sir," I said, and as soon as I closed my eyes I felt the first sweet being forced into my mouth. Apple was my first guess, but no, it was something sweeter, juicer… maybe… "melon," I said._

_"Wrong, it was watermelon," he said, "that gives you your first ten points," he announced with a mischievous smile on his lips, and we kept playing until I had so many different flavors mixed in my mouth that I was completely unable to guess any._

* * *

_…_

* * *

"Fifty-nine," I say, trying to control my breathing to make it easier to bare the pain on my punished bottom, "thank you, Sir," I add, and before I recover from it, he gives me my last smack, "Sixty, thank you, Sir," I say very quickly, and I sight, feeling nothing but my blood throbbing on my skin.

"Good," Severus whispers on my ear, pressing his body against mine while he massages my sore ass carefully, "you did very good."

"Thank you, Sir," I say, feeling his erection against me, thinking of it filling me very slowly whenhe raises his wand to untie me, but as always, he has other plans.

"Back on your knees," he orders, and he grabs me by my shoulders and forces me down before I've even started to move. Being in my position, I watch him undo his trousers and I don't wait for any further commands, I take his hard cock into my mouth and start moving, slowly.

"You can touch yourself," he says at some point, and I do, I start massaging my lower lips, rubbing my clitoris, getting ready for whenever he's ready to fuck me, but he doesn't.

"You can get dressed, now," he says after I've swallowed all his cum.

"But," I complain, but he interrupts me.

"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence," he says, "Because right now anything you say can become a punishment," he warns me, "so, you were saying?"

"Nothing, Sir," I say.

"Good," he mutters, "now get dress," he commands, "we're about to arrive to Hogsmeade."

…

* * *

"Minerva!" I hear the Headmaster call my name as soon as I step down the train.

He appears from who-knows-where all of the sudden and helps me down the wagon.

"Hello, Albus," I say.

"It's nice having you back, Minerva," he greets enthusiastically, "and you too, Severus," he says, and I turn around to see that Severus has actually followed me out of the train right one step behind me. "You should had told me you were coming by train sooner, dear," he adds while taking my hand and placing it on his arm so that I walk with him out of the station.

"It was a last minute decision," I say.

"Well, you should tell me next time," he insists, "I would have at least made you some company during the journey."

"Severus was good company, too," I say, slightly turning around to make Albus know he's behind us.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting along," the Headmaster points out, letting my arm free to let space for Severus between us, "because you'll have to work together this year," he says, "tell me, my boy, anything new to report?"

"Not since last night, Sir," Severus answers and then we hear Albus being called by someone in the platform.

"Well, make sure that professor McGonagall arrives safe to the school," he tells Severus, "I'll see you two in the Great Hall," and after that he walks away.

"You've been reporting to Albus?" I ask while we watch the Headmaster disappear among the crowd of kids and professors.

"For the entire summer," he answers, taking my hand and making me hold his arm just like Albus did.

"Severus, we're surrounded by people," I say, "people from the school."

"The Headmaster said I should keep you safe," he reminds me, with a smirk on his face, while we walk to the carriages together.

"Why didn't you tell me you were reporting to Albus?" I insist again.

"I didn't think you'd like to know I was lying to him."

"Lying?" I ask.

"Well, I couldn't tell him I was satisfying the depraved sexual needs of his Deputy Headmistress, could I?" he jokes, and I smile.

"Not exactly what you did on the train," I snap, still feeling that throbbing between my legs, reminding me of what we hadn't done in that compartment.

"Min!" Rolanda yells my name from one of the carriages in line, right on time to save me from any reply Severus was getting ready for me.

"We saved seats for the two of you," she says, and Severus helps me up, "Pomona came last week to get everything ready with Hans in their new home," he explains while Severus and I sit opposite to them, my sore bottom reminding me what we did do.

"How was your journey?" Poppy asks when the thestrals begin to move, "we didn't see you in the train."

"We were in the compartment next door," I say, and I realize now that Severus must have charmed the small room so that nobody could hear us, despite of his warnings to be quite; I don't know why, I always fall for that.

"Oh, you should have said something," she complains, "we had to sit with Flitwick and Flanagan, it was so boring, they were so concentrated on their books that Ro and I felt bad for talking, so we barely spoke for the entire journey… we wouldn't have mind sitting with you, you know?"

"Oh, but they would have," Rolanda interrupts looking at us holding hands, "I don't think these two talked much in the train, if you know what I mean…"

"What… oh," Poppy blushes in realization.

"Ro, please, there were children in the train," I try to take whatever image they have out of their minds.

"You weren't so concerned about them when we were leaving London," Severus snaps, and I turn around to stare at him, sure that his only purpose of the day is to embarrass me.

…

* * *

Dinner goes well. Like every year: I introduce the new students to the school, they're picked into each house, being Flitwick's the one to receive more children this time; a new Weasley comes to Gryffindor, and Dumbledore introduces Severus as the new potions teacher, replacing Slughorn, and announces the beginning of the school year.

When the feast is over, I walk with my new cubs to the Gryffindor tower and help the prefects organize the bedrooms; when I'm sure everything is fine I make my way to the Headmaster's office.

I know twice and wait for him to let me in.

"You said you wanted to see me, Albus," I say as I close the door behind me and then I notice we're not alone, Severus is sitting at the desk, opposite to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Minerva, please, come in," he's calmed, relaxed… does he know something? What is Severus doing here? Why am I here with him? I feel my breathing fastening, my legs tremble, and when I sit down, next to Severus, I have to make a big effort not to look for his hand under the table for comfort.

"Minerva, I was just telling Severus that preparing himself to teach was an easy task but that being Head of House is different," the Headmaster says, and I sight, realizing this is just about work and nothing else, "it requires a certain experience to know how to deal with the problems he'll be facing, an experience that you do have," he points out, and all I can think about is that everyone insists on our age different, even Albus, "so, I need you to be Severus' mentor on this, guide him when he needs help."

"Of course," I say, forcing a smile on my lips, "it will be my pleasure."

"Perfect, then," Albus mutters, "now, Severus, if you excuses us, Minerva and I have business to discuss," he looks at him, now, "since you don't want to occupy Slughorn's old rooms, I'm sure you'll be able to find your way."

"Yes, Sir," he stands up, and both Albus and I imitate him, "good night, Sir, professor," he greets me, and I see him leave while I have to stay.

"Tell me," I say to the Headmaster, hoping we can go through whatever problem there is fast.

"How was your summer?" he asks.

"I thought you said we had some business to…"

"You didn't owl me," he says.

"I sent you the new timetables for the school year, didn't I?"

"But you barely said anything about how your holidays were going," he points out, "I'm worried about you, Minerva, the war is finished and…"

"You weren't worried when you filled me up with your work and I did it without complaining," I say with a rage feeling I'm not sure where is coming from, "there's no harm on trying to really disconnect from the school during the summer," I add, "I really needed it, Albus. These last years have been…"

"I know," he interrupts me, "I'm sorry. I wish you spend a nice holiday back home."

"I did," I answer

"I'm glad," he smiles, "now, would you like to have a chess game with me?" he asks, and for a moment I hesitate, I don't want him to feel bad, I'm not really bad at him, but I know Severus is waiting for me, and the truth is, I can't wait to see his private rooms again either.

"I'd love to," I say, "but I'm really tired, Albus, maybe another day."

"Of course, good night, dear."

"Good night."

…

* * *

There's a lot of noise coming from the Slythering common room when I arrive to the dungeons, but I ignore it. Severus' door is ajar. I close it behind me and I leave my wand in the first drawer of his desk, for old times' sake.

When I step into the studio, I find a path of rose's petals that leads me into the bedroom, where Severus is standing next to an old record player that as soon as the door is closed, begins to play a slow waltz.

Before I can figure out what words to speak, Severus takes my hands and begin to spin me around the room. He is, indeed, a pretty good dancer.

"What is all this?" I ask.

"It's our first night back in the school, I thought we should make it somehow special," he says, while we keep dancing around the room and then, suddenly, he pulls me onto the bed, letting his body fall onto the mattress too, "I want to make love to you tonight, Minerva," he whispers, and he places a soft kiss on the corner of my lips, and then draws a path of kisses all down my body while his fingers skilfully unbutton my dress.

I say nothing, because I wouldn't know what to say right now, all I can do is enjoy the moment and think that if I am not mad already, this relationship will certainly turn me crazy.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	38. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Minerva and Severus go back to the school routine, Minister Bagnold comes for a visit to Hogwarts. Will she have anything to say to them after their last encounter?

**Chaos**

* * *

I leave Severus' rooms early in the morning, using my cat form not to be seen by anyone.

My rooms are exactly as I left them two months ago, except for my luggage, that lays in a corner of my bedroom awaiting for me to unpack it. Before that, though, I take a shower; I get dressed with a long tartan gown and I fix my hair on a tight bun.

I unpack quickly with a couple spells and leave the tower before the students to stop by the professor's lounge before breakfast time. It's the first day of classes and there are a lot of things to do that nobody but me will think about, like writing the new timetable on the professor's board.

"I thought I'd find you here," Severus startles me while I'm concentrated on the blackboard.

"Good morning," I say.

"I woke up without having you at my sight," he whispers, standing behind me, his hands on my waist and his lips on my neck, "I don't like that."

"If we don't want Albus to find out, we must be careful, Severus," I remind him, trying to concentrate on my work.

"I know, but what's the point of sleeping with you if I can't kiss you good morning," he says, and it makes me smile, although I try not to show it because I must keep my temper, because we are in a workplace.

"I didn't want to wake you up," I say.

"Well, do it tomorrow," he says, and he steps apart and walks to the door. I stop what I'm doing and turn around to him.

"Severus," I say, "where's my good morning kiss?" I ask, seeing his leaving without giving it to me after complaining about it.

"You didn't wake me up, we don't get one," he snaps, "This way you might remember to do it tomorrow," and after that he leaves, he actually leaves, without saying anything else.

…

* * *

"Are you coming to Pomona's party?" Rolanda asks me during breakfast, and I come back from my own thoughts and frown at her

"What party?" I ask.

"The one Hans and she are doing to celebrate they're living in their new house," she points out, "Severus can come too, I guess, it's only going to be us, anyway," she adds, "so you'll be able to hold hands and kiss and whatever it is that you do," she mocks, and don't laugh.

"I'll ask him," I say, lowering my voice when I see Dumbledore is coming, "thank you."

"Good morning, my dear," the Headmaster greets me as he sits down.

"Good morning, Albus," I reply.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch in my rooms, today," he says while he pours himself some tea and then makes an isle of sugar in the middle of the cup.

"Is it a request or can I really refuse?" I wonder, joking but deep down meaning every word.

"Oh, you can absolutely refuse if you wish," he replies with a hint of sarcasm, "but I thought you would like to see your Aunt."

"You're having lunch with Millicent?" I ask, completely serious this time.

"Yes, she wants to know how Snape is doing under my watch," he explains, and I feel my mind is going to explode right now, "so I told her to come and see with her own eyes that he has perfectly adjusted to the school life."

"Is Severus going to this lunch too?" I ask, almost chocking from the shock. My Aunt, in the school, asking about Severus to Albus after learning we're together… this is going to be a terrible day.

"Well, I was just going to walk your Aunt around after a nice lunch and stop by his class," he says, "but now that you mention it…" great, now I've done it worst.

"No," I quickly say, "he'd be uncomfortable," I add, trying to figure out how to continue the sentence, "I mean, if I come, you know how I am about people knowing Millicent and I are related… let's just keep it familiar."

"Of course," Albus fortunately agrees, "see you at lunch time, then."

"Sure," I mutter before being the first to leave the table.

…

* * *

The morning goes by fast; the first classes of the year are always fun to do. The first-years are young and inexperienced, especially the muggle-born, most of them have rarely seen magic so they're easily surprised, and the older students are intrigued to know what we're going to work on during the following months, so I like to show them the things they'll be able to do by the end of the year.

When my last class of the morning is over, I leave everything ready for the afternoon and make my way to Albus' office. Before I turn the corner of the corridor, I hear my name being called; somebody grabs my arm and I'm pulled into one of the boy's bathrooms.

"Severus!" I scold him while he quickly pulls me into one of the cabins and closes the door so that nobody see us in case they come in, "what are you doing?"

"You're done for the morning, aren't you?" he asks, trapping me between him and the wooden panel that separates the toilets.

"Yes, but…" I try to say when he kisses me, and I must admit for a moment I forget what I was thinking of, until it comes back to my mind, "my Aunt is here."

"What is she doing here?" he asks, stepping apart in the small space we have.

"She's having lunch with Albus," I explain, "apparently she wants to know about you, she wants to know how you're doing and who knows what else, so I am joining them to make sure she doesn't say anything about us."

"She won't," he says, "she told you she wouldn't, so don't worry, everything will be alright," he assures me.

Suddenly, we listen to the door opening and someone steps in, and Severus quickly gags me with his hand to silent my gasp.

I panic, my breathing increases and having Severus so close doesn't calm me down, on the contrary, it only raises the adrenaline of the moment. I watch him, because it's all I can do in my position, I watch him. He is concentrated on the noises around us, the steps, the door of a couple cabins further opening and closing, the water running… then he looks at me, probably checking if I'm still breathing, and I think he reads the lure in my eyes, because he changes his hand for his lips and begins to roll up my skirt.

As quiet as we try to be, and I swear I do, whoever it is in the bathroom with us might hear us panting, moving, moaning; but, fortunately, he – or she – has not said a word.

It can't have been a student, I think while I leave the bathroom a couple minutes after Severus, because everybody should be in the Great Hall by now; but knowing it might have been a professor doesn't make me feel any better.

…

* * *

I fix my clothes one last time before going into Albus' office. I can't take away from my mind whoever was in the bathroom with Severus in me, but I don't think they knew it was us.

"Nerva, sweetheart, it's so nice to see you again," my aunt says as soon as she sees me, "how has the rest of your holidays been?"

"Fine," I say, giving my her a hug, "nothing has changed since your visit," I add, not willing to give her the chance to think I'm not with Severus anymore.

"Good," she mutters, with a smile, "that's good," and then she turns to Dumbledore, "shall we proceed to lunch, Albus?"

"Of course," he replies, showing us to the spiral staircase that leads to his private rooms, "the house elves must have everything ready by now."

…

After lunch, I go with the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic for a walk around the school, a normal task for a Deputy if it wasn't that he is one of my best friends and she is my aunt, she knows about my relationship with the new Potions master and he doesn't.

"So, as I assured you that it would be, Millicent," Albus says when we reach the Main Floor, "we've had no problem at all regarding Mr. Snape. He has adapted perfectly to the school and I believe it will continue to be the same," he adds, and I look at her, trying to read anything on her reaction, but she remains calmed, as if her interest on Severus really only regarded business, "we'll go now to his classroom and you'll be able to speak with him if you wish."

"That would be nice," she says, and all I can do is following the both of them down to the dungeons.

…

It's me who knocks the door, it's me who Severus sees first and it's me the one to hold the door opened for Albus and Millicent to go in. The tree of us stand at the bottom of the room while he continues his class and soon I forget about who I am with, I forget about the children sitting on their desks taking notes in silent; I am completely absorbed by his voice, his strong, passive and tempered voice that scares the young kids and makes me nervous.

When the class is dismissed, Severus himself walks towards us.

"Good evening," he says.

"Severus, this is Minister Bagnold," Dumbledore introduces her having no idea that they already know each other, "she'd like to have a few words with you."

"In private," she adds, which surprises not just me, but also Albus himself.

"If Professor Snape has no problem with that," he mutters, probably hoping that Severus asks him to stay, because he hates to be left on the dark.

"No problem, at all," Severus answers, so Albus and I step outside to leave them alone.

They speak for ten minutes, maybe a little longer. Millicent comes out with her usual stern face, hugs me goodbye and leaves with Dumbledore. As soon as they turn the corner I go back into Severus' class.

"What did she say?" I ask.

"She wanted to apologize," Severus tells me while he uses his wand to put all the materials on the tables back into the closet.

"Apologize for what?" I ask.

"The way she treated you when she was in Scotland," he explains, closing the closet and finally looking at me.

"Why would she apologize to you and not me?" I wonder.

"She said her apology wouldn't mean much for you at this point," he raises his wand and locks the entrance door to the class, "but that she felt she ought me an apology because I clearly cared about you."

"She said that?" I ask not actually believing it.

"Yes," he answers, "now, I want you to bend over one of the desks and roll up your skirt so that your beautiful ass is well exposed," he instructs, "you interrupted my class and I think you should be punished for that."

"What?" I ask, confused by the sudden change of role in him.

"You listened to me perfectly, so don't make me repeat myself," he warns, so I obey.

"Severus, we're back in the school now," I say, walking towards the closest desk and rolling my skirt up before bending down, "this chaotic back and forth we've been playing during the summer was good for the holidays but we need rules in here," I add, "I need rules," I emphasize, "I need to know if I'm being your Deputy, your partner or your submissive, I need to know where I'm spending the night, I need to know if it's ok for me to speak or if I should stay quiet; I need rules, Severus, or I'll end up becoming crazy."

"Alright," he says as a matter-of-factly while his hands slowly pull my knickers down.

"Alright?" I ask, slightly turning around to look at him, but suddenly being pressed back against the table by his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Ms. McGonagall, alright," he replies, "if you want rules, we'll have rules."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	39. The 10 rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Minerva try to put some order to their newly rebuild relationship with some rules, but they'll learn that when love is involve, it's complicated to follow them strictly.

**The 10 rules**

* * *

**_Rule number 1: You are my submissive all the time, so even if we are at work pretending we are colleagues, you owe me respect._ **

MONDAY

.

I go into the professor's lounge on Monday looking for Minerva and I find her playing a chess game with Flitwick near the fire; Hooch and Sprout sitting at the corner of the table, whispering who knows what about; Flanagan in the sofa reading something about the Dark Arts and the Headmaster standing in front of the magic blackboard making some changes on the week timetable.

"Excuse me," I say, standing behind Flitwick, who turns around for a moment to check whose voice it is speaking, "Professor McGonagall," I clarify, "would you have a minute to discuss a student of mine."

"I would," she says, not even raising her eyes to look at me, concentrated on her next move, "as soon as I finish this game," she adds, and I can hear the two other women in the room giggling and whispering again.

"It is rather urgent, Professor," I insist, but once again, she ignores my presence.

"Queen to C4," she says and then she looks at her opponent instead of me, "Does this 'rather urgent' matter regard my House or my subject, Professor Snape?"

"It doesn't," I answer, keeping my temper at the same time that I think of the appropriate punishment for her tonight, "but Professor Dumbledore said I could come to you for any doubts on handling my duties as Head of House," I remind her, finally getting her attention, as she slightly raises her head and looks to me while Hooch and Sprout are back to their giggles.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Professor Snape," she says.

"A minute?" Flitwick asks after making his move, "I didn't think you would put things so easy for me today," he adds.

"Oh, don't take me wrong, Filius," Minerva says, "I am determined to win."

"Then you should tell the boy it won't be a minute," he replies, "because you haven't won a game against me in three years, and that was the week I had the flu."

Enjoying their nice interaction, I take a chair and sit down in between to enjoy the game while I wait. Minerva is a good player, an excellent player as far as I know, but Flitwick is definitely better and ends up blocking Minerva's King in a corner of the board.

"It was a lovely game, Filius," she says, standing up and shaking hands with him.

"I'm sorry you lost again, darling," he points out, making the pieces and the board disappear with a quick move of wand.

"Nonsense," she smiles, "it is always an honor to lose against the master," and after that she turns towards me, "Shall we discuss that matter of yours in my office, Professor Snape?" she asks, and without expecting me to reply, she walks away and I quickly follow her outside the room.

…

* * *

**_Rule number 2: We start our day together. If we sleep in my rooms, you shall tell me before leaving; and if we sleep in your rooms, you shall wake up before I leave._ **

TUESDAY

.

I wake up with a warming feeling between my legs. Definitely, there can't be in this world a better way of waking up for a man than doing it with his cock growing hard in the mouth of his lover.

"Good morning," she says when she realizes I've opened my eyes already, and she quickly goes back to her task, bringing a moan to my mouth before I speak my first words of the day.

"Minerva," I say, "you don't need to do that," I point out in case she misunderstood and actually thought she was meant to wake me up this way.

"I know," she says, raising her head to look at me, her disheveled hair giving her beautiful face a wilder look, "I'll stop if you want me to," she says, probably not meaning her tone, but it sounds like mockery to me.

"Not unless you want a morning punishment," I reply.

"If you think I deserve it," she mocks again.

"Try one smarty comment again and my cum will be the only thing you taste today," I warn her, and she goes back to attending my erection, knowing that I do mean every word I said and I will make her go through the day with no food if she dares me.

…

* * *

**_Rule number 3: At breakfast, lunch and dinner time you shall always wait for my permission to start eating._ **

WEDENESDAY

.

I am tidying up the class before going to the Great Hall for lunch when there's a soft knocking at the door of my classroom and I turn around only to find the Headmaster standing at the door frame.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Severus," he says while he walks in, "I just wanted to know how your first week of teaching had been."

"Good," I say, "it has actually been good."

"Were you able to solve that problem with your student?" he wonders, sitting on one of the chairs from the first line.

"I was," and seeing that he expects a longer answer, I add, "it was a fourth-year girl whose father is being released from Azkaban next week, she wanted to go home for the weekend to see him and I wasn't sure that was possible," I explain.

"I hope Minerva was helpful, then," he points out.

"Indeed," I assure, "she came with me to talk with the girl and we told her she would be allowed to go home for a week once we'd talked to her parents about it," I explain, "Professor McGonagall said there was no need to talk to you since she had the authority to treat such matters as Deputy."

"Yes, she's much better than me with paperwork and I prefer not to be bothered with every little thing that happens in this school," he says, and it makes me angry to hear from the Headmaster himself that Minerva takes more responsibilities than she should, because if he took care of his own work, Minerva wouldn't be as busy as she usually is. "Anyway, I also wanted to talk to you about something else…"

Apparently, Dumbledore is determined to send to Azkaban every Death Eater that was able to pay for their freedom during the first trials, but the Ministry has no interest on making further investigations, so he's going to start his own.

Time goes by while we talk about this and all of a sudden the students of my only afternoon class begin to come in.

Fuck. As I greet the Headmaster good bye, I think of Minerva, sitting on the Great Hall with her plate untouched because I haven't attended lunch.

During my class, all I can do is hopping that Minerva has disobeyed and after realizing I wasn't going to come, she has eaten something; but I'm no fool, I know her, and I know she won't have.

I find her sitting behind her desk, going through some papers, when I go into her classroom after her last afternoon class.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"I waited for you," she says with an upset tone on her voice but not looking at me, "I told Rolanda I wasn't feeling well and she insisted on taking me to see Poppy," she explains, and she raises her eyes and stares at me, "because I didn't eat anything at all," she adds, "and all you have to say is 'sorry'?"

"Dumbledore came to talk to me," I explain, "he entertained me," I add, "I was coming to the Great Hall," and I put on the table between us a picnic basket.

"What's this?" she asks.

"I asked Pearl to get it ready," I say, "I thought we could have an indoor picnic," I suggest, "I am starving, and I so must you be."

"You could have eaten something," she points out, this time with a softer tone.

"I know, but I wanted to eat with you," I say and the hint of a smile is drawn on her lips.

"What's in the basket?" she wonders.

"All your favorites," I quickly answer, glad to that everything is ok.

…

* * *

**_Rule number 4: As long as we are alone, we can have sex anywhere, anytime, anyway I choose._ **

THURSDAY

.

"What are we doing up here?" she asks when we reach the top of the clock tower.

"Take off your dress," I command, ignoring her question.

"What?" she exclaims, "There are people down there," she says pointing down to the yard.

"They won't see us," I assure her, "now, take your clothes off, keep only your shoes, and bend over the handrail," I instruct, "you'll be able to look at the views while I fuck you."

She obeys, because even though she complains, even though knowing there are people walking on the yard makes her nervous, the possibility of being seen arouses her just as much as it arouses me. It doesn't mean we are a couple of perverts who like to be watched, because we don't, it's just the adrenaline of the danger what we enjoy.

I tie her wrists to the handrail not just for fun but also to make sure she doesn't fall down since her belly is pressed against the metal bar, which means that all the top of her body is unsafely hanging from the tower.

…

* * *

**_Rule number 5: Free time during the day is yours to do as you please unless I've given prior instructions._ **

FRIDAY

.

On Friday afternoon Minerva goes to London to visit Auror Moody, who she has barely seen during the summer. I have a busy afternoon with three classes on a row and when I'm finished I am so tired of smells, wands, kids, and questions that I need to sit down and close my eyes for a moment.

The tapping of some heels wakes me up from my short nap and I am met by my dear submissive standing in front of me.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," I reply, "I thought you'd be gone for the entire afternoon."

"I decided to come back earlier," she says, and she sits down on my lap, both her legs hanging together at one side, her arms around my neck to hold herself, "and take a little advantage of you," she adds, and before I can reply she kisses me with such passion that I almost forget to breath back when she breaks apart.

"Take advantage?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yes," she says, "you said free time was mine to do as I pleased," she reminds me, "and what I want to do is fuck you," she takes my hands, lays them on the arms of the chair and magically ties them up, "my way," she adds, grabbing my shirt and tearing the buttons apart.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I dare her, playfully.

"Are you sure you don't?" she replies with a smirk while she unzips my trousers and pulls them down in a quick move, "because your body things otherwise," she adds, sliding one hand under my pants and feeling the hard on of my cock.

…

* * *

**_Rule number 6: We spend every night together from 9pm to sunrise with the following arrangement: From Monday to Thursday we use your rooms, from Friday to Sunday we use mine._ **

SATURDAY

.

"Could you please decide at once?" Minerva asks impatiently holding a high collar red dress on one hand and a sleeveless black one on the other.

"The black one," I say, "it will match your skin better and if I'm not able to touch you for the entire night, at least I want to see your breasts," I add.

"We can still not go," she says one more time while she slides the dress down her body, "when Rolanda told me it was only going to be us, but apparently Dumbledore was there when Pomona asked Poppy and he invited himself, and then he told Flitwick, and Pops told Trelawney and, well… you get it."

"We are going," I insist while I watch her fix her hair with a couple spells, "especially you," I emphasize, "Sprout is your friend and he party is for her new house."

"I know, but… we were supposed to be able to act like a couple," she points out, turning around looking gorgeous with my choice of clothes.

"We will find a moment and a place," I say, "you'll see."

…

* * *

**_Rule number 7: Following our first arrangement, on weekends you'll give me complete obedience._ **

SUNDAY

.

We're back from Sprout's party late after midnight and Minerva is very quiet.

"Are you alright?" I ask her while I get the bath ready.

"Yes," she says, kind of distracted, probably because of the at least three glasses of gillywater I've seen her drink, "but I'd rather go to bed."

"No, a bath will make you good," I say, helping her to get undressed, "besides, it is Sunday and you are to make anything I say, remember?"

"Yes, Sir," she answers, and as if the water had some spell on it, she really comes out back to normal after a good swim.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"Yes," she says with the sweetest smile on her face.

"Do you still want to go to bed?" I ask.

"No way," she replies, embracing me with her thing arms and stealing a kiss from my lips, "I'm all yours, Sir."

…

* * *

**_Rule number 8: Disobedience, disrespect and any behavior that I consider worth of punishment will have consequences._ **

MONDAY

.

She's standing at the corner of my office, facing the wall, no clothes on and her blushing red ass facing me, while I am checking the essays on healing potions I asked my second-years to do.

She overslept this morning and forgot to wake me up and, even though I could ask Pearl to bring me my clothes to Minerva's rooms, I had to wait for all the students to be down in the Great Hall to leave the tower.

She knocked the door of my office five minutes after her class was over, and she knew why she was coming. I had her bend down with her hands behind her knees and I spanked her beautiful bottom with the paddle forty-three times, one for each minute she staid sleeping.

When I'm done with the essays I walk towards her and I hand her clothes back.

"Let's go inside," I say, "I'll make you some tea," she puts her dress on with a zap of her fingers and follows me into my private rooms.

…

* * *

**_Rule number 9: Your safe-word is always respected, and so are your opinions and thoughts._ **

TUESDAY

.

"Minerva, you would tell me if there was something bothering you, right?" I ask her while we're walking to the Great Hall after having found each other up the stairs.

"Why do you ask?" she wonders.

"Well, you were very quiet yesterday," I point out, "you're always more talkative after a good spanking," I say, almost in a whisper so that nobody hears, "and I feel like you've been avoiding me today."

"I'm sorry, I just have other things in my head," she confesses.

"I wish you could tell them to me," I say.

"I wish that too," she answers, and before I can ask further she accelerates her steps and walks into the Great Hall as if being in a hurry.

…

* * *

**_Rule number 10: Above everything, you are Minerva, I love you, and all I wish for you is to be safe and happy, therefore, all the rules above can be ignored whenever we want to._ **

WEDNESDAY

.

It's a quarter past eight; Wednesday; second week in the school completed. I know it's early, but I thought I would find Minerva in her office doing some paperwork before our daily date at nine, but she wasn't.

My first-year students have finally been able to brew a proper potion without blowing up anything or turning anybody blue, and I wanted to celebrate it with her.

Maybe, I think, she's in her classroom, I know sometimes she goes there to prepare her classes, so I make my way there, when I suddenly hear my name being called.

"Who is there?" I ask, turning around and finding an empty hall.

"Here, Professor," says the voice again, "we can call you that, now, right?" and I finally realize it's coming from the painting hanging on the wall.

"Oh, good evening Sir. McGraw," I greet the chevalier who once witnessed me spanking Minerva, "I'd like to stop and talk to you, but I am looking for Professor McGonagall."

"I know," he says, "you will find her in Professor Flanagan's rooms, I'm afraid."

"I told her a man like you would only bring trouble to her," the lady on the neighboring painting snaps.

"Oh, shut up, Emily, this is serious," McGraw replies.

"She's about to do a terrible mistake," she speaks to me this time.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, "I don't understand… What is Minerva doing with Flanagan?"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	40. Flanagan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva has been keeping something from Severus... time to learn what.

**Flanagan**

* * *

Pomona's party was supposed to be a chance for Severus and I to be ourselves in a social gathering, but I don't know exactly how, it has gone from being only the girls, Hans and us, to having half the staff invited.

"We can still not go," I insist one more time while I'm putting on the dress that Severus has picked up for me, a black sleeveless dress with a low neckline that I would have never dared to wear among my fellow colleagues if it wasn't for him.

"We are going," he tells me one more time, "especially you."

I know he's right, but when I'm waiting for Pomona to open the door of her new house in Hogsmeade I can't think of anything else but the fact that I'm coming alone and not with him.

"Min, honey, we were begging to thing you were not coming," Pomona says while I take my cloak off.

"How could I not come," I say, "this is probably the last adult party you're holding," I mock, but it's true that her belly looks so huge by now that she could have the baby at any moment.

"Minerva, dear, you look gorgeous," Dumbledore says with a glass of firewhiskey on his hand, stepping into the small hall from the living room, where I can spot Rolanda and Poppy sitting with Hans in the sofa, and also Sybill Trelawney, the divination teacher that had the prophecy, talking to Robert Flanagan, the DADA professor that began working in the school just a few months before Severus did.

"Thank you," I mutter, right when the doorbell rings again and Pomona opens the door for my Master.

"Severus, my boy," Dumbledore says resting a hand on his shoulder, "we were just saying how stunning Minerva looks today," he adds, probably more affected by his drink than he is conscious of.

"She does indeed," Severus replies, and after Pomona brings Albus back into the living room, giving us a little moment, he adds, "but it's not just a 'today' thing," with a smirk while he comes closer and whispers, "I want to kiss you."

"Severus, please, not here," I say, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me to a corner, where nobody can see us from the living room, and gives me one of those kisses that makes you melt down, "let's join the party," he suggested, no, instructed, and I followed him into the living room, which was filled with plants and flowers everywhere, it was even worse than their house in London, it felt like…

"What do you think of the house, Min?" Pomona asks all of a sudden.

"It's... lovely," I say.

"It's looks like a jungle," Severus snaps from behind me and I have to bite my lips not to laugh in front of my friend, "did you bring your butter-eating plant from the fridge too?" he asks, and before I start laughing out loud, Dumbledore stands up.

"I didn't know you'd been in Sprout's house, Severus," he says, and I feel a sudden lack of air in my lungs.

"I haven't," Severus replies so quickly that I would have sworn it was prepared, "it's something I heard in the Professor's lounge."

"Oh, of course, my bad," Albus apologizes, "what would have you been doing in Sprout's house anyway, uh?" he jokes but I don't laugh, I walk away, to the bar furniture, and serve myself a double scotch with no ice.

…

"Are you alright?" Severus asks me later while we're touring the house with everybody.

"No, I am not alright," I answer probably ruder than I should have, "you should have stayed quiet, Albus is suspicious enough that there's something going on for you to be making stupid jokes about Pomona's house."

He doesn't reply, but when we're done seeing the second floor, he grabs my arm and pulls me into the guest's bedroom with him.

"What are you doing?" I ask, "I don't think we're supposed to be in here," I mutter.

"Take off you knickers," he says.

"Severus, this is my friend's house, we shouldn't…" I keep rambling, but he ignores me.

"You scolded me," he talks calmly but I know he's upset, or at least, pretending he is so he can punish me, "so give me your knickers and bend over the bed with your skirt rolled up. You deserve a good spanking," he finishes, and I obey, I slide my knickers down my legs without moving my skirt, I step out of them and bend over to pick them up.

"Everybody is downstairs," I say with a small voice, not willing to upset him anymore, but hoping to put some sense on him.

"I know," he states and before I can add anything to my reply he gags me with my underwear, which is another way to remind me I must be quite if I don't want anybody to listen.

I bend down over the bed, the sheets are soft, grey with a pattern of purple little flowers that I try to count to distract myself of the pain while Severus smacks my bottom with his hand, but it doesn't help, every slap hurts more than the previous and makes me a little more wet. Soon, my mind is filled with fantasies of Severus making love to me on top of these awful sheets, but that's not going to happen.

"I'll keep these," he says when he's done, taking my cotton black panties out from my mouth before pulling my skirt down, "maybe this way you'll remember to be respectful the rest of the evening," he adds, and I see him keeping them in his pocket while I stand up.

He fixes my dress and my hair, dries my tearful eyes – they sometimes end up like this after a spanking but I rarely do cry -, and then kisses the corner of my lips softly.

"Shall we go back to the party?" he asks, "I'll apply some ointment in your skin when we're back to the castle."

"That won't be necessary," I say with pride while I leave the bedroom first, soon realizing that I should have shut up, because it is painful to walk with a sore ass after a spanking, and it is even more painful to sit down.

…

At some point during the party, while some of my colleagues are dancing to the strange music Pomona put on, tired of seeing Severus smirk every time I grimace, I decide to go into the bathroom and put some cold water to calm the pain down.

The water does help, but it even helps more the pain cream I steal from Pomona's cabinet – what a great moment to have an herbologist as a friend, right?

When I go out from the bathroom, which is in the second floor at the end of the narrow corridor, I am distracted by my fantasies and I bump into Professor Flanagan.

"I'm so sorry, Robert," I say with a nice smile that disappears when he grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall.

"Don't be," he says, "I came looking for you."

"What?" I say, confused, and he lets go, but he's standing so close to me that I feel trapped.

"I know about you and Snape," he says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I try to keep my temper, not to panic, not to get to wrong conclusions.

"I know about your dirty games," he says, "and I want to play too," he whispers on my ear and I suddenly feel his hand reaching for my skirt, which makes me react.

I push him against the other wall of the corridor and take out my wand in a fast move.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I repeat clearly and pointing the tip of my wand to his throat, "but I am your Deputy Headmistress, Flanagan, which means I am your boss and you don't want to mess around with me.

"Minerva?" Rolanda's voice coming from the stairs saves me. I quickly put my wand down and Flanagan hides into the bathroom, "there you are," she says when she finds me frozen in the middle of the hall, "Severus has just left. He asked me to tell you he'll be waiting for you at the corner of the street so you can walk back together to the school," she explains, "are you alright?"

"Yes," I lie, "I'm fine."

…

* * *

Flanagan came to work to the school at the beginning of last year after the previous DADA professor learned he had a tumor and decided to retire sooner. I haven't talked much with him since he works with us, he's a lonely person, very quiet but there hasn't been any complains about him from the students.

How he has learned about me and Severus, I don't know; what he meant with his words, I don't know either; all I know is that if I tell Severus what happened, he'll confront him and probably put his position in danger, so it will maybe be better to avoid him from now on and just act normally.

"Feeling better?" Severus asks me after I come out from the water in the bathtub of his private rooms in the school.

"Yes," I say.

"Do you still want to go to bed?" he asks, a mischievous smile drown on his face.

"No way," I say, thinking of those fantasies of mine during his punishment, stealing a kiss from his devilish lips, "I'm all yours, Sir."

* * *

…

* * *

The fact that I start the day on Monday knowing I have an appointment at seven o'clock to be punished for oversleeping and forgetting to wake Severus up on time to go back to his rooms before the children wake up should be enough warning about what a terrible day this is going to be, but I rarely believe on this kind of nonsense.

We have breakfast in my rooms, which is nice, and I think that's why Severus adjourns the punishment for later, because like me, he sees my mistake like a chance to spend a few more minutes together and alone, so he's not upset, not really at least.

My morning goes by like any other, at lunch time Severus comes to the Great Hall ten minutes late, probably on purpose to make it clear that today he's not going to be nice with me, which gives me a moment to observe Flanagan.

He sits next to Filius and they exchange a few words before the food is served, he doesn't even look at me, so I guess he was just joking on Saturday, maybe even a little drunk and he doesn't even remember that he confronted me.

After lunch I go back to my office to take my folders for the afternoon classes, on my way back I see him coming in my direction and I freeze for a moment, not sure if I should hide or keep walking.

I opt for ignoring him, but I should have probably hide because when he reaches me, he grabs my arm again, like the other day, making me drop my folders to the ground, and he pushes me against the wall.

"Let go of me, Flanagan," I say with the stronger voice I can manage, "before I reach my wand."

"I saw you two," he says, grabbing my other arm by the wrist before I can even feel my wand, "in the forest, near the lake, before the summer," he explains and I open my eyes widely, knowing what day he's talking about, "yes, I saw you walking around the school with that lovely shirt and nothing underneath and I wondered what could our dear strict Deputy be up to, so I followed you, and I watch you kneeling down behind the gatehouse for more than ten minutes on your own, and the Snape appeared and put that leash on you… Oh, Merlin, it was so…" he doesn't finish the sentence, but his face and his erection pressed against my thigh is enough to know what he means.

"What do you want, Flanagan?" I ask, showing all my disgust in my tone, and he lets go of my arm for a moment and slaps my face with a sharp movement.

"For starts, I want you to talk to me with some respect, slut," he says while I recover from the assault, "like you do with Snape," he grabs my arm again, making sure I can't leave, but I could if I wanted, all I have to do is transform into my animagus form, but after all I 've heard, I feel like I must stay an hear everything he has to say, "because after seeing you ignored each other for the rest of the week I thought it had been a one-time thing; maybe you had lost a bet or who knows…" he explains, "but when I saw the two of you in the boys bathroom the other day… I knew it was something else."

"It was you," I say, even more disgusted now, "what is it that you want - Sir?" I quickly add, not wishing to receive another slap.

"You'll come to my rooms this evening," he begins to say, and I let go a laugh.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to fall for that," I reply, and I think he's going to slap me again, but he doesn't.

"You will unless you want Dumbledore to find out what a whore his dear Minerva is," he says, "I'm sure he'll love to know what kind of extra work you do for the former Death Eater in the school."

I want to reply, I do, I want to take out my wand and blew up his big round disgusting face, but I don't, because I can't do that, because I'm better than him, and because ending up in Azkaban is definitely not an option.

"That what I thought," he says after I remain silent, "so, you will come to my rooms this evening,

after your last class," he is standing even closer now, "and I'll show you what I want," he adds, "maybe you'll even enjoy it. I know I will."

"I can't," I say, "I'm seeing Severus."

"Then cancel," he orders.

"And tell him what?" I bark pushing him away, "That I must cancel to let someone else fuck me?" I yell, realizing afterwards that someone could have heard.

"Tomorrow, then," he says.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore," I say, thanking Merlin for having such a busy job, "I've never cancelled, so he'll do a hundred questions if…"

"Alright, alright…" he begins to sound desperate, "Wednesday it is, and I don't give a fuck if you have anything to do, you will better be in my bedroom at seven o'clock on Wednesday or the entire fucking Castle will know how good you are at sucking Death Eater's cocks."

"Eight," I say.

"What?"

"I finish my classes at half past seven on Wednesdays," I say, "I'll be there at eight."

"Eight," he agrees, and then he smirks, "not one minute late," he finishes before walking away.

…

What have I done? I ask to myself while I kneel down to pick up the folders I dropped before.

"You won't go, right?" a voice asks and I look around but see nobody, "he only means trouble," and I look up and see the paintings of Sir McGraw and Lady Emily staring at me.

"What else can I do?" I ask to the knight.

"Tell someone," Emily says.

"I don't want Severus to worry about this and Dumbledore - The whole point is to avoid him learning about us, so…"

"There are some battles we can't fight alone, Professor," Sir. McGraw says, "if you go with that man…"

"It's what happens if I don't go what worries me the most right now, Sir," I say, and I walk away, not in the mood for any argument with any old painting.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	41. What had to happen for Albus to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody lies, everybody takes the wrong decision sometime and everybody make mistakes; even Minerva McGonagall.

**What had to happen for Albus to learn**

* * *

_"Shame," says Aunt Millicent._

_"Bitch," says Alastor._

_"Whore," says Albus._

_With them there is also Rolanda, and Pomona, and Poppy, and Augusta, and William, and Uncle Vincent, and Filius, and a lot of other faces, all standing in a circle, in the center of which there's me, naked, on my kneeling position and wearing my collar and the leash, at the other end of which there's not Severus standing and holding it, but Flanagan, who suddenly slaps me with a sharp movement and says, "slut."_

_…_

After that I wake up. This is the second night in a row that I have this dream and today I get up with the same awful feeling that I did yesterday.

Severus is lying next to me on the bed, still sleeping, and I look at him and I know I should tell him, but I can't.

We are so happy now; everything is so perfect that I can't tell him there's someone with the ability to jeopardize our happiness. I will take care of this on my own, and tomorrow things will still be just like they are: perfect.

"Good morning," he says, sitting up on the bed and pulling me into his embrace, "isn't it early to be awake."

I look at the clock: 6am.

"I had a nightmare," I say, enjoying the safety I feel having his arms around me.

"What was it about?" he asks.

"I don't remember," I lie.

"Well, since we both are awake, I don't see a reason to waste this extra time," he mutters, suddenly turning me around on bed and climbing on top of me so that I am completely trapped under his body.

"Oh, didn't you wake up on a good mood today," I mock with a smile, and he suddenly pinches one of my nipples causing me to groan.

"I did, but you know how easily that can change," he warns me, and then he kisses me good morning.

…

* * *

I avoid everyone during the day. I avoid the girls, the Headmaster, Severus, but specially, I avoid Flanagan. This is the only way I can go through it without screaming, without yelling, without breaking down into tears; but at the end, I guess, there's no point on avoiding the problem, because time doesn't stop, it doesn't go back either, and soon it is half past seven, my last class is over and there's no time to think it over anymore.

…

Flanagan's private rooms are in the fourth floor, and it had never been so hard for me to find my way through the moving staircase before.

When I finally get to his door, I stand in front of it for a long while before knocking. I feel like my heart is about to come out my chest, my legs are trembling and my head is turning around. I feel sick and I want to run away.

"You came," Flanagan says when he opens the door, "I knew you were a clever slut."

"Shut up and let's be over with this soon," I bark, stepping into his office.

He closes the door, turns around and receives me with a slap, sharper than the one he gave me the other day.

"Let's make a few things clear:" he says as he grabs my arm strongly, "you will only speak when I tell you to, you will call me Sir, and you will do as I say," he instructs, and he pushes me down to the floor, "understood?"

"Yes, Sir," I answer, looking at him defiantly, going through every event again, reminding myself of why I am here and why I shall not run away.

"Now unbutton your shirt, slowly," he clears, "I want to see your breasts bouncing while you suck my cock."

My fingers don't seem to remember how to manage the buttons of my shirt, but when I'm done with the top one, the others are easier to take care of. My white cotton bra helps very little to cover my now exposed breasts and I feel that sickness again, my head turning around, my eyes blurry, tearful... Grab hold of yourself, Minerva, - I tell to myself, - you must do this.

"Nice," I hear him mutter before he unzips his trousers and pulls them down together with his underpants, "I think you're pretty good at what comes now," he says, his erection swinging right in front of my eyes, as if it was making fun of my shameful situation.

"I can't," I realize, "I can't do this," I repeat as I fight the tears that want to come out, "please, don't make me do this," I beg, not like when I'm playing with Severus, but really meaning my plea, "I can give you money, anything you ask, but please, don't make me do this," and I try to stand up, because I'm leaving, I want to leave, I shouldn't be here, I should be anywhere but here… But he grabs my hair with one hand, forcing me to stay on the floor, and slaps both cheeks of my face repeatedly with his palm and the back of his hand.

"Did I give you permission to speak, slut?" he doesn't let go of my hair, forcing me to look at him while he speaks.

"No, Sir," I answer, while I feel my first tears coming down my burning cheeks.

"Then, shut up and suck," he says, "because you're not going anywhere until I say so."

I have my wand in my pocket, I could transform into my animagus form, I could and I want to… but I don't, because I can't focus, and I can't think of what would happen if I do that, and I need to know what's going to happen before I stand up and cross that door, because once I've taken my wand out, once I've transformed, there will be no way to go back and he will tell Albus, and Albus will not understand, and Severus will be gone, and I…

Suddenly, there's a knocking at the door and I panic. I don't want anyone to see me right now, here, like this… I look at Flanagan, he looks just as surprised as I am about having company at this time on the evening and then there's the sound of a spell, the door opens and Severus is standing in the hall, branding his wand against the DADA teacher while I shamefully try to cover my chest.

"What the hell!" Flanagan yells, and he takes out his wand too, but Severus is faster and disarms him immediately.

"Are you ok?" he asks, and it takes me a while to realize he's actually speaking to me, because he's not looking me, he doesn't take his eyes away from Flanagan, who is standing half naked a few feet away.

How did he find me? How could he know I was here? What's he going to think of me now?

I nod, unable to form any words in my mind right now to tell him I am OK, I nod, and I stand up, shaking.

"You're bleeding," he says, and I bring my hand to my cheek and I realize he's right. Flanagan must have cut me with his ring when he slapped me before and I hadn't even realized, but Severus did, without barely looking at me, he did see, "go to the Hospital Wing," he instructs, "I'll come as soon as I've taken care of him."

I try to say something, but of all the sounds that come out from my mouth I don't think I managed to say a full understandable word.

"Go," Severus orders, finally staring at me with a look that scares me and I don't dare to reply.

…

* * *

I do start to walk in the Hospital Wing direction but when I'm half the way there I realize I will have to tell something to Poppy when she sees me bleeding, and I don't want to talk to her, I don't want to talk to anyone who is not Severus right now, so I go to my rooms and as soon as I cross my office door I let myself fall on the ground and break into tears.

How could I be such a fool? Why did I think I could do this? What am I going to tell Severus now? What if he doesn't even come back?

But he does come back. About an hour later, the door opening startles me and Severus walks in. He helps me up and brings me inside without saying a word, he takes me directly into my bedroom, takes my clothes off, helps me into my nightdress and then he disappears and comes back with a cup of tea and the wooden box where I keep my gauzes and healing potions.

"You should have let Pomfrey take a look to it," he says while he cleans my wound carefully, and applies some ointment to make the bleeding stop, "it is too close to the eye and it could be serious."

"Severus," I mutter not paying any attention to his rambling, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"But you're upset."

"Yes, I am upset," he admits, "but not with you," he says, "so don't apologize."

"I should have told you," I say, "but…"

He leaves the potion back in the box and looks at me, his hand resting on my knee.

"You wanted to protect me," he says, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes," he answers, "but I had to protect you too."

"Where is Flanagan?" I ask, not sure that I want to know.

"Gone," Severus replies, and he hands me the tea, "drink, it will help you rest. I put a few drops of a sleeping potion in it."

"What did you do to him?" I ask, taking the cup on my hands.

"I took him to Dumbledore," he says, "now drink."

"What did you tell him?" I wonder, still ignoring him.

"Everything," he admits, and before I even open my mouth to reply, he adds: "I had to; otherwise I would have killed him."

"Dumbledore knows," I say, as if saying it out loud made it easier to believe, "What's going to happen now?"

"Nothing," he assures me, "everything is going to be just fine."

"Are you sure? He didn't say anything, anything at all?" I ask, not trusting him.

"He wants to see you on the morning, so you can sign some papers about Flanagan's dismissal, I guess," he explains, "but nothing else. Now drink, you'll feel a lot better after a good rest."

I'm not done with the questions, but I do feel tired, so I drink my tea and I fall asleep on Severus' arms.

* * *

...

* * *

The next morning I wake up alone in my bed. It is late, so I guess that Severus didn't want to wake me up. I have a class in thirty minutes, but I remember something about the Headmaster wanting to see me, so I get dressed quickly and go straight into Dumbledore's office.

I knock twice and go in after hearing his voice. I don't know what Severus told him exactly, so I try to get myself ready for anything.

"Good morning, Minerva, please, do come in," he says, too nicely, I think, "how are you?" he asks, standing up from his desk to pull out a chair for me, "that cut doesn't look nice."

"I'm fine," I say, "but I have a class soon, so I'd like to…"

"I just need a couple signatures from you," he says, "I'm very sorry, Minerva," he adds, and then he hands me a parchment and gives me a minute to read it.

It is the report he'll have to send to the Ministry about Flanagan's dismissal and I only need to scan it to realize it doesn't mention Severus, it doesn't even mention me; it only says something about an unacceptable behaviour for this school, not being suitable for teaching; and I wonder one more time what did Severus exactly tell him, but when I raise my look after signing the paper, and I see Albus pacing around the room, with his hands behind his back, wondering something on his mind that he doesn't there to say, I know he knows more, much more, than this paper says.

"Is there anything else you needed from me, Albus?" I ask after I stand up, leaving the signed papers on his desk, "well, in that case…" I mutter seeing that he has nothing else to say.

"I'd like to take you to San Mungo," he says, suddenly turning around to look at me, "to be tested."

"I told you I'm fine," I insist, smiling at what I think is a sweet proof of his concern towards me, "nothing happened, Albus."

"If nothing had happened I wouldn't be firing the first DADA professor that gets to start a second year with us since the war began," he says, raising his voice, and then he calms down, "Severus told me about this – relationship – you two have."

There, he said it, he had to say it, and now we have to talk about it.

"I don't know what is that he told you exactly," I mutter, "but I don't think it's any of your concern, Albus," I say, hoping it is enough to make him not talk about it, but it's not.

"It is when it's taking place in my school," he says, "it is when it puts my Deputy Headmistress in danger!" he shouts, "For Merlin's sake, Minerva, you were almost raped yesterday!"

"By someone who wasn't Severus!" I yell, and then I lower my voice to add, "I went to Flanagan's rooms by my own feet," I confess, "he threatened me, Severus had nothing to do with it, I don't even know how he learned I was there, yet," I admit, "all he did was protecting me, Albus, he never meant to put me in any danger, I did it myself."

"Well, that's why I want you to come with me to San Mungo and get tested," he goes back to it, "you're not acting rationally, Minerva, you are not yourself."

"But I just told you, Albus, nothing…" I insist, but then I understand it, "You think he's poisoning me," I say, "you think he has me under the effects of some potion or spell, don't you?" I can't believe it, "alright, then, let's go, take me to the damn hospital and have them run any test you want on me," I shout, "because you're not going to find anything wrong," I assure him, "and when that happens, Albus, you will go to Severus and apologize."

…

* * *

We do go to San Mungo, and Dumbledore dismisses all my classes for the day in case it takes longer than he expects. Because it is a special favour for him, they attend us immediately, and four hours later the doctor comes back with the results.

"Ms. McGonagall," he says, "Mr. Dumbledore, both tests came out negative," he announces, "there is no trace of any suspicious spell or potions on Ms. McGonagall's system other than a sleeping potion she might have drunk during the last forty-eight hours. She's clean and in complete control of her faculties."

"Thank you, Dr. Meyer," I say before he leaves, and then I look at Dumbledore, who doesn't seem very happy with the results.

"I don't understand," he mutters, sitting next to me on the waiting room of the Hospital, "why would you… I mean, if he's not controlling you in any way, why…"

"I love him, Albus, I love Severus Snape," I confess.

"I should have never brought him to the school, it was a mistake," he begins to mumble, and I walk towards him and hold his hand.

"It wasn't a mistake, Albus," I say, "you were right to trust him. Severus is a good man."

"He was the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy," he suddenly tells me, "Severus overheard it and told his Lord, he put the Potters in danger, Minerva, he is not to be trusted."

I don't know why, but I let go a dry laugh, probably because of the irony of the moment.

"Why are you skipping the good part of the story, Albus?" I ask, "he was also the one who told you You-Know-Who was going after Lilly's baby, he told you to put them in a safe place, and he promised he'd help you keep Harry safe."

"Severus told you?" Albus asks more surprised than I expected.

"Yes, Albus, he did, because he loves me."

"He loves you, he honestly loves you back," he mutters, "Oh, Minerva, I am so sorry for what I've done..." he apologizes and I smile.

"We've known each other for many years, Albus, you were worried about me," I say, "you could have been right and then I would have been grateful to have you with me," I try comfort him, "but Severus is not poisoning me and I can assure you that I am very happy with him. Now, can we go back to the school?" I ask, "I would really like to see him," I say, "we barely had time to speak about what happened yesterday and I'd like to clear things out with him."

"You can't," Albus says, staring at me, and I suddenly realize he wasn't apologizing for bringing me to the hospital but for something else he'd done, "Severus is gone."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	42. Gone and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore has a few more things to tell to Severus other than just an apology.

**Gone and found**

* * *

"Gone," the Headmaster says again after dismissing Flanagan and we're left alone, "I want you gone by tomorrow, and I don't want you anywhere near my students and, specially, anywhere near Minerva."

"You're making a mistake, Sir," I say, "I have never intended to harm her."

"I think I was clear enough," he insists, raising his voice, "I want you gone, Severus. You will stay under my watch, but I don't want you living under my roof."

"Very well, Sir," I walk towards the door, "but I promised Minerva I would never leave her side again," I say, "so you will have to tell her that I'm gone, because I can't," after that I leave.

...

I got straight to the Hospital Wing, not willing to leave the school without seeing Minerva one more time, but she isn't in there and, according to Madame Pomfrey, she has never been there tonight.

I know I'll find her in her private rooms, and I do, sitting on the floor of her office, with her eyes red of crying and that cut under her eye still bleeding. I can't leave her like this; I need to make sure she's fine before I'm gone, so I take her to her bedroom, help her into her bed, heal her wound and lie her about what Albus has said to me. There's no need to worry her, not now.

A few drops of a sleeping potion on her tea are enough for me to be sure that she won't wake up to find out I'm gone in the middle of the night, she has gone through enough today.

…

On my way to my private rooms, I stop by the paintings of Sir. McGraw and Lady Emily to let them know that Minerva is fine; after all, she wouldn't be if they hadn't told me about the encounter she had with Flanagan in the halls a couple days ago.

The only though of what could have happened if I hadn't arrived on time makes me wish I had heck the man the moment I opened that door, but I couldn't, it would have been a ticket straight to Azkaban and even if telling Dumbledore meant I'd had to leave the school, at least I would be able to keep seeing Minerva, no matter what he has to say about it.

…

Once outside the gates the thought of running away crosses my mind, crossing a couple frontiers before Dumbledore realizes I'm gone and I'm free, free and lonely... No, I can't run away, Minerva will learn that I'm gone and, even if the Headmaster lies to her, even if he tells her I left voluntarily, she'll come after me, and when that happens, I want her to find me.

So I go home, back to my little city house in London, and I sit at my dining room table thinking of what exactly had to go through Minerva's mind to take the decision she took, of how scared she had to be while she stood in front of that man, how ashamed she might had felt when she saw me coming into the room… I wish she had told me, I don't know what we would have done but, at least I would have talked her out from it.

…

I don't sleep tonight and I am still sitting at my dining room table when the sun comes out, and when the clock strikes ten, and eleven, and twelve... All I do is go over and over through the previous days, blaming myself for not having insisted more to Minerva to tell me what was wrong, because I knew there was something bothering her, but I thought, I stupidly thought, it was nothing important.

I look at my suitcase, laying on the floor of my living room, and I tell myself I should unpack it. It is noon already, I haven't eaten anything yet, and the bell of my door suddenly rings.

…

I walk to the hall with the feeling it is Minerva standing outside, coming to yell at me for leaving without telling her, and I fantasize about taking her upstairs and making love to her in my bed one more time; but it's not her.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Dumbledore says, "may I come in."

"When you said I would be under your watch I didn't think you'd be checking on me so soon," I let him in and I close the door after him.

"I'm here to apologize," he says.

"What for?" I ask.

"I don't know," he confesses calmly, walking into my living room and sitting down, "she said I should apologize, so that's what I'm doing," he explains, gesturing with his hands in a kind of funny way.

"Minerva?" I wonder.

"Yes," he answers, "I've talked to her - I have even had her tested thinking you might have - well, been controlling her with your potions or something," he explains and I'm confused, but I listen carefully anyway, "but you obviously haven't," he admits, "and I see now that you truly love her, and she obviously loves you back, because she's threatened me with quitting if I don't bring you back to the school with me, and I cannot afford loosing Minerva, Severus," he says, very seriously and looking at me in the eyes, "specially not now that I will have to look for a new professor to replace Flanagan, so accept my apologies and pack your things again," he orders.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask, like I did the first time he made me move into the Castle, unable not to take the chance to make fun of the man who claims to have everything under control, but is now being controlled by my dear submissive.

"Not unless you want to lose the love of a wonderful woman," he says, always having an answer.

"Certainly not," I say, "let's go. I didn't even have time to unpack, Sir."

"Good, that's good, my boy," he stands up and taps my back in a fatherly way before we take the floo network to Hogsmeade, and I try not to think about the meaning of his gesture because all I want is to see that Minerva is fine.

…

Back in the castle, I go directly to Minerva's rooms and I find her cooking something that does actually smell good.

"I was begging to think I would have to eat this on my own," she complaints without even turning around to greet me, as if I was coming back to our rooms any other normal day, "I'm making Shepherd's pie," she says, checking the oven before finally looking at me, "hi," she's trying to keep her temper, but her fingers are nervously tapping the kitchen's counter.

"Hi," I say, leaving my suitcase on the floor.

"Severus, I'm sorry," she says quickly walking towards me, "I should have told you, I shouldn't have gone there, I swear I didn't want to do it but…" she speaks fast, fighting against her own tears and I pull her into a hug before she breaks down.

"Let's make a promise," I say, "no more secrets between us, alright? No more lies," I add, drying the few tears that stain her beautiful face.

"Alright," she says.

"Now, let's go eat," I suggest, "because that pie you're making smells delicious and I wouldn't like to eat it cold."

* * *

...TWO WEEKS LATER...

* * *

"Take a seat, please," Dumbledore says, inviting me to sit down, and I do, "How was your day, Severus?" he asks, and I know this is just small talk to convince himself that we're friends, but we're not.

"Fine," I answer, wondering why he made me come here.

I've been thinking about it all the day long, and my best guess is that it has something to do with Minerva, because it's been a couple weeks now since the incident with Flanagan and I've been expecting him to give me a talk about it ever since.

"Severus," he says, standing up from his chair, "you were of great help giving us information about your former colleagues and helping the Ministry put most of them into Azkaban," he continued, and I am confused now, "but there are still some names that have escaped justice, people with enough money or power to ensure their freedom no matter what; and these, my dear boy, like I already told you, are the ones we need to keep special track of," he looks at me, and I stay silent, waiting for him to finally spit up whatever it is he wants from me this time, "they are the people who will try to harm Harry if they were to find out where he is, they are the people You-Know-Who will go to when he comes back…" he already told me all that when the school year began, so I'm waiting for the new information part, "Severus, I need you to become close with them, and I finally know how you can do that."

"You have my entire attention, Sir," I say, with a hint of sarcasm on my voice.

"The key is Malfoy," he says, grinning as if feeling proud of himself for having thought of whatever he's about to explain to me.

"Lucius Malfoy?" I ask.

"Yes, everybody knows about his past, yet nobody speaks," he says, "he's the one who has all the connections, the one who moves the strings in the shadows," he adds, "if you earn his trust, Severus, you'll be able to enter his circle."

"A very closed circle, if I may say, Sir," I point out.

"I know, and I didn't know how to make you enter it without raising suspicions until now," he says, sitting back on his chair, his legs crossed and his hands joined in front of his chest, "you see, Severus, apparently Mr. Malfoy and his beloved wife have very similar interests as you and Minerva do."

"NO!" I yell before he continues, standing up from my chair.

"No?" he repeats as if not believing I have resoundingly said no to his proposition.

"That's what I said. No," I repeat, very clear, still standing while he's sitting behind his desk, "Minerva has nothing to do with the deal I made with you, you have no right to mix her in this, specially not after what she went through with Flanagan just a few weeks ago."

"Well, it was then when I got the idea and I waited some time," he dares to keep talking about it.

"No. I don't want her meeting those people."

"You know Malfoy frequents places with certain level of admission, Severus, places were Minerva's name and status might be of great help to get in," he says, "he would never think I'm sending you. Together you are perfect for this mission."

"It's still no, Headmaster," I insist, "and even if I accepted, I doubt Minerva would want to do this," I add, hoping this will finally convince him, "despite the luck we've had so far, we like our private life to remain private."

"She'll do it if you ask her," he says, with a tone that implies something I don't like.

"Let me get this clear," I say, "first you try to convince Minerva that I am controlling her, and now you want me to use that control I don't really have to make her do something for your own benefit."

"Not my own, Severus, it's in benefit of the entire magic community," he dares to say.

"No, it's for your fucking own benefit," I raise my voice, "to prove that you're right about the Dark Lord being alive somewhere, to prove that the dark wizards are indeed planning resurgence like you think…"

"Will you do it or not?" he interrupts me, as calm as he's been all the time and I leave the office without wasting my time in an answer he doesn't want to hear.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	43. Minerva's deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva makes a choice Severus doesn't like so he makes sure he understands the consequences it will have.

**Minerva's deal**

* * *

When I'm done with my paperwork I look at the clock. It's past nine and Severus is not here, yet. I wonder what Albus wanted to talk to him about. If it was something regarding the school I would know, so it must be something else, and that intrigues me even more.

I tidy my desk, keep my wand in the drawer and go inside. I take my clothes off on my way to the bedroom, leave them on the basket for the House elves to take it on the morning, put my slip on and go back to the sitting room, where I wait for Severus to be back, on my knees.

Half an hour has passed when I finally hear the door of my office opening. Severus comes in with a very serious expression.

"Stand up," he commands and once I'm facing him at his same level he takes my hand, firmly but kindly, and drives me to the sofa where we sit down.

I look at him, trying to read on his eyes what is going on, but I can't.

"What did Albus want?" I ask, impatiently and seeing him unable to start talking.

"He wanted to ask me something," he says, resting his head on the back of the sofa, "he wants me to become close to the Death Eaters who never went to Azkaban to learn what's going on in the high circles of the shadows."

"Well, you imagined he would ask you something like this sooner or later," I remind him, "what's the problem?"

"He wants me to reach Lucius Malfoy," he says.

"How does he expect you to do that?" I wonder and he suddenly turns his face around on the pillows to face me and smiles, his fingers caressing the scar I still have on my left cheek, right under my eye.

"I want to make love to you tonight," he says, and I take his hand and hold it on mine, knowing that such an abrupt change on the conversation must have a reason.

"Severus, you didn't answer me," I insist, "What did Albus ask you to do?"

"It doesn't matter, because we won't do it," he says.

"We?" I ask confused.

"Somehow, he has learned about the lifestyle of Malfoy and his wife and thinks that since it's similar to ours, he can use us like if we were a piece on a chess board."

"I don't understand," I say, even more confused.

"La Maison is not the only place of its kind in London," he explains, "there are other places, more secretive, more luxurious, where high society Masters and Mistresses go with their submissive to socialize," he explains, "the Malfoys are one of them, and Dumbledore wants to use our relationship and your good name to join them."

"Why wouldn't he ask both of us?" I wonder, still not sure that I have understood what all this is about, "why did he only asked you if you need me to be accepted in these places?"

"Because he thought it was enough with me agreeing to it," he says, "that you would just do as I told you to without complain."

"Is that right?" I ask, feeling a rage invade my soul and I stand up angrily.

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about it," he says, taking my hand and making me look down at him, "even if he had asked properly, Minerva, I still wouldn't make you do this," he admits, "Lucius Malfoy is not the kind of people I want you to be around with."

"But, if Albus thinks it's important…"

"No, don't fall into his trap, Minerva, he doesn't even know what he's really pushing you into," he says, "because if he knew, he wouldn't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"A good name might help, but there's so much more… They value a Master or a Mistress by the way its submissive behaves, you would have to move in a certain way, follow certain rules, learn certain manners… It's not a game for them, it's a lifestyle."

"But you could teach me."

"I said no, Minerva. I don't want you to go through this."

"So, I don't have a say," I race my voice as I stand up, and he tries to reply, but I interrupt him, "no, I get that you're trying to protect me, but I don't need to be protected, Severus. I have also fought a war, I have fought against Death Eaters, and I would have done what I went to Flanagan's rooms to do if you hadn't appeared."

I walk to the door, upset, angry and not willing to look at him after my last words.

"Minerva," Severus calls me and I stop with the handle on my hand.

"Don't, Severus, I need to say a couple things to the Headmaster about respect."

"That's fine with me," he mutters, "but you might want to put on something else other than your slip," he says and I look down at myself and blush.

He stands up, walks towards me and cups my face with both his hands.

"I know you would have done it if I hadn't stopped you," he says, and I can feel his pain through his voice, "just like I know you would do this if I didn't stop you again," he adds, and he lowers his hands, "so you can tell me a million times that you don't need to be protected, Minerva; I will just ignore you a million times more, because I love you and I need to to be safe."

* * *

…

* * *

"Is it that important?" I say when I burst into Dumbledore's office at first time on the morning.

"What is?" he asks, not moving from behind his desk, not even raising his eyes to look at me, not distressed at all by my intruding.

"Getting to the Malfoys, Severus entering their circles," I say, "is it that important?"

"He told you," he observes, suddenly interested, "I thought he said he wouldn't do it."

"Yes, he told me," I say, "but he doesn't want to do it. That's why I'm asking you if it is that important or if it was nothing but a trick to break us apart."

"It's no trick, Minerva, Malfoy is an important piece of the game," he says, "and this would be the perfect way to get close to him without making him suspicious."

"Then, you should had talked to the both of us together," I scold him, "Did you actually think that Severus goes ordering me around as if I was his slave?" I ask, and Albus opens his mouth to reply, but I don't give him the chance, "Unless it is to apologize, I really wouldn't dare to say anything else before I'm finished," I say, "We will do this," I announce, "but I want something in return."

"I thought you said he didn't want to do it," he points out, and then he realizes, "He doesn't know you're here, does he?"

"No," I admit.

"Well, then tell me, what can I do for you, my dear."

"You will open an inside and private floo network between the fireplace of my rooms and Severus," I say, "I know this is possible and I know only you have the authority to do it;" I step closer to his desk and add: "also, you will speak to the Ministry on behalf of Severus and get them to finish his probation sooner. You treat him as if he was your property and that stops now. Between you and my words with Millicent, they will accept."

"I can't do that," he says.

"Of course you can, you will never learn if you really have his loyalty if you don't let him free, Albus."

…

* * *

I find Severus in his classroom, checking some paperwork, and I close the door after I go in so we have some privacy.

"I thought you had a lesson," he says, watching me cross the room on my heels.

"No, I only had a third-year class this morning and they are out with Hans and Sprout in the forest," I say, "I was with Dumbledore now."

"Did he try to convince you?" he asks.

"No, he didn't need to," and I watch his reaction, because I know he has understood. He has that look on his eyes that scares me, and I have to keep myself in place not to step back.

"What have you done, Minerva?" he asks, very calmly.

"I told him we'd do it," I say.

"Why?!" he yells, and I don't think I had ever heard him raise his voice so loud.

"Albus is right, Severus, this is a good chance to get a lot of information very easily," I explain, "and-" I try to explain him about my deal, but I am startled when he stands up suddenly.

"Take your knickers off," he orders and before I dare to speak my confusion he adds a resoundingly, "now," that makes it very clear that I shall better not say a word.

I do as I'm told, trying to guess if he wants to punish me or fuck me roughly to get his rage out, and after picking my black laced knickers from the ground he takes them from my hands, folds them carefully in front of me and leaves them on his desk.

Ignoring my confusion, he raises his wand and makes one of the chairs from the bottom of the classroom fly towards us. He places it right next to the blackboard.

"Sit down," he commands, and I do so, and he moves my arms and legs as if I was a doll in order to have me on the position he desires: my back straight, my legs slightly separated, and my hands on my thighs.

"You are not stand up until I say so," he says, "you are not to speak to anyone, or look at anyone that is not me until that happens, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," I say, still trying to figure out what kind of punishment this is, and then, someone opens the door, Severus walks to his desk, and the students for his next lesson come in and begin to sit down on their places.

…

"As you can see we have some company with us, today," Severus says to his four-year students, all Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, "Professor McGonagall asked me if she could join us and I told her she could as long as she remained still and silent," he tells them, gesturing towards me, "so if anyone spots her moving, or speaking, you are free to tell," he adds to my embarrassment, "you'll get five points to your house," and everybody laughs, because they think he's joking, but I know he isn't.

After that he begins his lesson: Antidotes. I follow him with my eyes as he walks around the classroom giving his students the notes they'll need for the potion they're going to make. At no point does he stop to look at me, and if it wasn't for the stares I receive from some students every now and then, I would begin to think I am invisible.

When he's done he goes back to his desk. His fingers tap the wood three times and then he reaches for my knickers. Oh Merlin, my knickers! He doesn't raise them up, he just feels them, and something tells me he knows I'm looking, and he's doing it to remind me that they are in a visible spot, and that I am sitting in front of thirty teenagers with no underwear under my skirt.

Breathe, Minerva – I tell to myself -, he's testing you and he wants you to fail. Don't give him that pleasure.

I watch the clock on the wall. Fifteen more minutes and my torture will be over. Ten, five… When the children begin to collect their things I feel the adrenaline running through my veins. I did it. Soon the class is empty, but Severus doesn't tell me to stand up.

He cleans the blackboard and goes into the ingredient's closet, while he's gone a few second-year students walk into the classroom and take their seats and I remain silent and unmoving.

Severus comes back and walks towards me. He slightly bends down to whisper on my ear so that nobody else hears.

"I knew you would go through one class," he says, "but you're not getting up this chair until lunch," and these are the last words he says to me for the entire morning.

…

"You can stand up, now," he says after three lessons in a row and giving five points to Slytherin when a fifth-year boy says I've moved my leg, which I did.

I raise my eyes to look at him, he offers me his hand and helps me up. My legs and arms are tired of being in the same position, but their pain is not the worst thing I feel right now. Even if those kids had no idea of what was going on, I did, and I knew I couldn't move, I knew I couldn't move only because I'd been told to, and that was humiliating.

"So, was it easy?" he asks, and I understand now that this was all to prove a point, "This was nothing compared with what you'll be put through if we do this, Minerva," he says, "so you should go back and tell Dumbledore you changed your mind."

"I won't do that," I say, "Dumbledore has agreed to reduce your probation time if we do it," I tell him, "this is your chance, Severus. All you have to do is teaching me how to be a perfect submissive, and you know what a fast learner I am."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	44. Training of M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making her deal with Dumbledore and deciding she's going to help Severus get close to the Malfoys, Minerva starts her training to become a real Submissive.

**Training of M**

**.**

* * *

"You must not make mistakes," he says, "not only because they will end up in severe punishment, but because they will reflect on me. If you fail as a submissive, I fail as a master; and that is not to happen," he speaks slowly with a strong but calm voice. It makes me nervous.

It's been two days since I told him about my deal with Dumbledore and ever since then he has barely spoken to me, he has barely even touched me.

 _"We'll start your training tomorrow,"_  he said yesterday, Friday, after making it clear to Dumbledore that this would be done his way, that he would decide when I was ready and when we could start the mission. He said nothing else.

Training and mission are words I am familiar with from my auror years, but this is not going to be the same and he didn't tell me how this was going to work or if I had to get ready somehow. Maybe I should have asked, but I didn't. I didn't dare to, because I knew he was angry, really angry with me, this time; and I thought it would be best to wait and see. So, here I am, on Saturday morning, kneeling in front of my Master, listening to him carefully.

"From now on, you don't do, you don't decide, you don't think by yourself," he continues, "you want to be the perfect submissive, well, this is how to: for the next three weeks I will tell you what to do, what to decide and what to think," he says and I think he is just trying to scare me, "if by the end of this three weeks I don't think you are ready, yet, we will extend your training for three other weeks, and so on," then he softens his voice and says: "do you trust me, Minerva?" and I know he is not exaggerating, that from this moment and until he decides I will be giving him complete control over myself, which is fun for our games, for our playful weekends, but I'm not sure of how fun it will be if it has to last longer than that.

I do trust him, of course I do. I know that he won't take this training further than I would let him, but something inside of me, probably my reason, or my feminist side, tells me to say no, that I don't want to become a mindless slave, that this can't end up in anything good and saying no is the only way to stop it; but I can't, I mean, how selfish would it be to say no at this point. I've put myself into this willingly, Severus told me not to and I ignored him, I ignored my Master, I took a decision for him and this is probably my punishment for that, and if I want to be a good – no, a perfect – submissive I should learn to accept my punishments, right?

"I do, Sir," I answer.

"Good," he says, and for a moment there's a shadow in his eyes, a hint of sadness, maybe disappointment. Did he want me to say no? "Stand up," he commands.

I do as I'm told and I stand still, with my hands behind my back and my knees together while he walks around my naked body as if contemplating a sculpture in an art museum.

"This is your presenting position," he says, and I frown, "now take that stupid expression out from your face and listen, slut," that word, he hadn't used it since before the summer and the last time someone called me that it was Flanagan.

Before, it even had some kind of charm on it. Every time Severus would call me slut I was immediately remembered of our first weekend of Master and submissive after the agreement; but the charm is gone, now, because even knowing it is part of the game, that he is just using it to humiliate me, it doesn't remind me of those days anymore, it takes me back to Flanagan's office, it reminds me of how he used it to insult me and now it is painful even coming from Severus' mouth.

"You will take this position every time I call you, every time I enter a room and every time I tell you to present yourself, understood?" he asks and I realize, for the first time, why today is different than yesterday.

Yesterday he would have noticed my distress, he would have stopped being my Master for a moment, he would have asked me what was wrong and I would have explained to him I didn't like to be called slut anymore. Today I know he has noticed my distress, but he has ignored it as if he didn't care.

"Yes, Sir," I say, stopping a sudden urge to cry.

…

By the end of the day I am mentally exhausted, and so is Severus, I know because he suggests we could have some reading time.

I've been very obedient, and even though he has pointed out a lot of mistakes on my position when standing or kneeling, and my posture when walking or doing anything, even mistakes I would still swear I didn't do, there has not been any punishment whatsoever; in fact, he has not laid a hand on me for the entire day.

Now, he is sitting on his armchair, by the fire, with some book on his hands, while I'm kneeling on the floor - because I am not to use any furniture of the room unless he gives me permission to. Every now and then I raise my eyes from my book and I look at him, hoping I'll find him staring at me, but I don't. Suddenly, he stands up, walks to the library, returns the book to its shelve and sits back on the armchair.

"Come here," he says, accompanying his words with a gesture you would do to a dog or a little child.

Thinking I will finally get the attention I'm craving for, I leave my book on the tea table and crawl to my Master – because he hasn't given me permission to stand up. I kneel at his feet and wait for further instructions, but he doesn't say anything.

He reaches my hair and brushes it slowly, sensually. I surrender at his touch and soon my head lays on his lap while he pets me. I could stay like this forever.

"Do you think you can do this?" he asks, using a very different tone of voice than the one he's used with me for the entire day.

"I do, Sir," I answer, making myself even more comfortable at his feet, enjoying the pace of his caresses and feeling that everything I went through during the day was worthy just for this moment, "I missed you," I say, reaching for his hand so he knows I mean I missed to feel him, to feel his touch, to feel his warm.

"I know," he says, and it sounds as if he was apologizing, "I was upset, but I'm not anymore. I still don't like that you went to talk to Dumbledore behind my back, but I've seen the effort you're putting on this, so you don't deserve to be punished anymore," I look at him, and I notice on his lips that almost unnoticeable smile of his, and I smile him back.

"Thank you, Sir," I say, glad that he's forgiven me.

"Now, before we go to bed," he says, his eyes fixed on mine and his hand still playing with my hair, "is there anything you'd like to discuss about today, my love?"

 _My love,_ two beautiful words that hold the meaning of our entire relationship with their simplicity:  _My –_ meaning that he owns me. I am his lover, his partner, his submissive… I belong to him willingly; and  _love_ – meaning that he owns me, with love; just like I belong to him, lovingly.

"Don't call me slut anymore," I say, my head still resting on his lap, while he pets me and we look at each other, "Flanagan did and," I explain, "you are not him."

"OK," he agrees, understanding how seriously I'm asking, and not more words are spoken.

…

* * *

Following my Master's instructions, on Sunday I wake up at sunrise, take a quick shower, brush my teeth, fix my hair in a long plate and wait for him to wake up kneeling by his side of the bed.

"Good morning, Sir," I say when I notice him opening his eyes by nine.

"Good morning, pet," he says, and he pulls away the bed sheets and sits at the edge of the bed with his legs separated, proudly showing his morning hard on to me. "Suck my cock," he commands, and with no hesitation I crawl to him and do as I'm told.

Listening to him moaning while he's in my mouth gives me a satisfaction I couldn't describe, it arouses me and I want to touch myself, but that is another thing I am not supposed to do without my Master's permission, so I keep my hands behind my back and keep pleasuring him, until I feel he's almost done, and he pulls out and comes all over my naked chest.

"You look beautiful," he says, "I'm going to get breakfast ready, now. Do not move until I call you, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," I reply, and I am left alone in the bedroom, with his cum dropping down my breasts, slowly drying on my skin, and I don't move.

...

Twenty minutes later, maybe a little more, I hear his voice saying that breakfast is ready.

I stand up with the elegance he reminded me to have yesterday, I walk to the living room with the grace he said I lacked, and present myself with all the dignity I have left, since being covered in my Master's cum, I don't think I look any elegant or graceful.

"You can sit at the table today," he says, because yesterday I couldn't.

"Thank you, Sir," I say as I stand up and he pulls out a chair for me.

"You will always sit at my left, you will not start eating before I do, and I will decide what you can eat," he looks at me, as if making sure that the last statement is clear for me before continuing, "you shall have no more than three pancakes, with sugar, no honey, and juice, no tea," I stare at him as he takes his seat at my right.

Pancakes with honey are my favorite breakfast and he knows it, just like he knows that I prefer tea on the mornings, so I get to the conclusion that his purpose in life for the following three weeks is to make me miserable.

"Just for that look you will receive five lashes with the riding crop, Ms. McGonagall," he warns, and I don't say anything else, not willing to increase that punishment. But when I go to take the juice jar to pour some in my glass he grabs my wrist, "aren't you forgetting anything?"

"Can I have some juice, Sir?" I ask, sure that what I am forgetting is to ask permission, because now I must ask permission for everything I want to do.

"No, it's not that. What do you say after being told you're going to be punished?"

"Thank you!" I realize, "I'm sorry, Sir, thank you Sir. Thank you for teaching me some manners."

"That's better," he says, "but late. So you'll receive five lashes more."

"Thank you, Sir," I say with a small voice, remembering how painful the riding crop can be.

…

* * *

Monday starts just like Sunday: shower, teeth, hair, and wait for Master to wake up. We're expected in the Great hall, which should mean there's no time for morning fun, but Severus has his own ways. While he gets dressed he makes me kneel down in front of the full-body mirror and touch myself. Regardless of how strange and embarrassing it is to do such thing while looking at one self, there is that thing about mirrors reminding us of every new mark in our skin, every new white hair, every new wrinkle, basically, reminding us of how old we've grown… I hate it.

When he's done, Severus kneels behind me, surrounds my body with his arms and caresses my breasts with one hand while he takes the other between my legs. I lean back on him, make myself comfortable while I keep rubbing my clitoris at the same time that he fills me with his fingers. I moan and he strokes my breast and pinches my nipple and then, as if previously planned, our hands exchange places and he begins to circle my clitoris slowly, and then faster, while I play with my under lips. I feel my orgasm grow, and he holds me tighter while I see on the mirror the effect it has on me. My breath increases, I moan, my legs start shaking, I pull my head backwards, laying it on his shoulder, and finally, I come. I come with Severus arms around me, and we stay like that for a couple minutes until he makes us both stand up and kisses my lips sweetly.

"Happy birthday, my love," he says.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	45. A very submissive birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Severus take a break from the training to celebrate Minerva's birthday.

**A very submissive birthday**

**.**

* * *

"Happy birthday, my love," I say after having watched her orgasm in my arms, and I walk back to the closet to take her present.

"I don't celebrate birthdays," she snaps before I come back, "they just remind me of how old I am."

"You are not old," I tell her as I stand in front of her, "you are mature, gorgeous, and mine," I smile and hand her a book with tartan covers. She takes it with curiosity and opens it only to find the pages are blank. "Go to the first page," I command, and she does so. There, she reads:

...

_October 4th, 1982._

_6am - Wake up at sunset, perform my duties, wait for Master to wake up and have a wonderful morning orgasm._ (Minerva raises her eyes to look at me and I indicate to keep reading).

_7 am - Be given a new diary as a birthday gift where I shall write about our experiences and life together so that Master can read about them whenever he pleases._

_7.15 am – Put on the clothes Master has chosen for me._

_7.30 am - Have breakfast in the Great Hall. I shall have the same Master has to eat, I shall leave the table at the same time he does, and I shall always walk at his left._

_9 pm – Attend morning classes._

_1 pm - Meet Master in his classroom to be given another wonderful orgasm._

_1.30 pm – Have lunch in the Great Hall following the same instructions as for Breakfast time._

_3 pm – Attend afternoon classes._

_6 pm – Go to my rooms and wait for Master to be given my third orgasm of the day._

...

"What happens after 6 pm?" she asks with a mockery tone on her voice.

"Well, if you keep the attitude, probably a good punishment," I warn, and she closes the diary and holds it with both hands like a teenager would carry her favorite book.

"May I kiss you, Sir?" she asks with that tender little voice she makes when she's pretending to be shy and sweet.

"Yes, you may, my love," I say, and she steps closer, I put my hands on her naked waist and she stand on her tiptoes to reach my lips and leave a passionate but short kiss that leaves me craving for more.

…

* * *

If something good came from the incident with Flanagan is that we don't need to hide anymore with Minerva, so we leave my rooms together and, as we cross the halls of the school, with Minerva walking at my left, wearing the dark tartan skirt with a leather belt around her waist I've chosen for her, and a white and stand collar blouse; I wonder if we'll be able to finish the three weeks of training.

Training, in submission, is a very serious process that usually takes place at the beginning of an agreement. With Minerva there was no such thing, it all began very business-like and there was no time to waste on things like manners or postures beforehand. I taught her on the way and she learned how I liked things done while I learned how she would like me to address them to her.

But in order to succeed in our mission, manners and postures are a very important thing, because the first thing people will notice is the way she walks, the way she sits, the way she speaks… Those things that don't matter to me because I love her the way she is, do matter to those we want to impress, so it is not easy for me to tell her to keep her back still, to bend her knees first, to speak only when she's being asked to… It is as hard for me to instruct her, as it is for her to follow my instructions.

I don't take any joy out of telling her what she can wear or what she can't, what she can eat or what she can't… but it is necessary that she trusts me on these decisions before she can trust me on others.

When we enter the Great Hall, Rolanda walks towards us and hugs Minerva, not caring at all about the stares coming from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table.

"Happy Birthday!" she says.

"For Merlin's sake, Rolanda, how many times do we have to go through this before you learn I hate birthdays?" Minerva snaps, breaking the embrace.

"As many as we keep working together," the young lady says, "Besides, it's not like this one isn't a happy birthday, right?" she adds, winking to Minerva as she gestures towards me.

"I am making every effort," I say, while we make our way to the professor's table, seeing that Minerva is speechless by now, "but she's too stubborn to appreciate the beauty of being one year older."

"There's nothing beautiful on growing older," Sprout suddenly joins us with her big pregnant belly and her tall husband following her like a shadow, "I would give anything to go ten years back," she adds, and puts her hand on Minerva's shoulder – not sure if to comfort her friend or keep her balance, "so I am with you, honey, aging is awful."

"Oh, please, you're talking as if she was as old as the Headmaster," Poppy Pomfrey, who is already sitting down says when we join her, "don't listen to her, Min, you're as beautiful as a spring flower."

"And what am I, then?" the Headmaster asks, appearing from who-knows-where.

"Definitely not a spring flower," Minerva jokes, and even I can't hide a small laugh, "but neither I am."

"You look to me as beautiful as the very first day you came to teach to the school," he says as he takes Minerva's hand and kisses the back of her palm, "Happy birthday, my dear."

"Thank you, Albus," she says with a gentle smile and then everybody takes their seats and Minerva looks at me for my permission to sit down and eat, which I give to her with a subtle nod.

…

After eating a toast with strawberry jam, half an apple and a glass of white tea – which I've chosen thinking of Minerva, I usually prefer black tea or coffee –, I stand up and look at Minerva, who quickly excuses herself too and follows me out of the Great Hall, always walking at my left.

"Against the wall," I command as soon as we are outside, and Minerva quickly stands facing the wall, with her legs separated and her hands touching the stone.

I magically roll up her skirt, exposing her nudity to me – she is not allowed to wear knickers unless I say so -, and I take out from the pocket of my robes two metal balls the size of a snitch that I very easily introduce in her still wet pussy. When I'm done, I make her lick my fingers clean and let her skirt fall down in place.

"You shall not remove them, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, I will walk with you to your classroom and, since everybody is still in the Great Hall, you will walk at my left and always one step behind, alright?"

"Yes, Sir."

On our way up to Minerva's class, I have to resist not to turn around and check how she is doing feeling the pair of balls inside of her while she walks. They are like ben wa balls, but they have a little charm on them that will slightly arouse her every time she moves; so, I guess she could reach orgasm just wearing them, but she would probably have to run a marathon for that. Anyway, that's not the point, the point is to keep her distracted, confused and ready to play with me again at midday.

…

* * *

When my last class of the morning is over, I tidy up so that when Minerva comes in it doesn't look as if I was waiting for her. Suddenly, I hear a soft knocking, I turn around and she is standing by the door in her present position.

"Lock the door and come here," I command and she does so. I notice her breathing is slightly faster than usually, she's sweating a little and her knees tremble under her skirt.

I have set a couple tables together and I help her climb onto them so that she can lay down.

"Legs spread, hands above your head," I instruct and she obeys, showing to me her all wet pussy, craving for an orgasm. "When you're about to come, you will ask me for permission to do it. If you come before I've given permission to you, you will be punished, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Burying my head between her legs I begin to taste her sweet and delicious juices, hearing her moaning every time my tongue gets any close to her clitoris. With my hands, I hold her knees in place when I feel her orgasm coming up.

"Minerva, aren't you forgetting anything?" I remind her, not willing to punish her on her birthday, since I have plenty of other plans for today.

"Ah – may – ah – I – come, Sir?" she says, panting while her body twists on the table.

"Yes, you may," I say, as I said, not willing to punish her today, so having no intention of giving her any unreachable challenge.

"Tha-ah-nk you, Sir," she moans just before reaching her climax, and I quickly take my hand between her legs and summon the charmed balls, which come out as she orgasms.

…

* * *

I have only one class on the afternoon, so at six I am in my office when I look at the clock and I know that Minerva is now heading to her rooms, locking the door, getting undressed, folding her clothes and leaving them on the desk with her wand, walking into the leaving room and kneeling down in front of the fireplace, because that is the positions she must assume when she's told to wait for me.

I look at the clock again, it's a quarter to seven. I leave my paperwork and use our very own and private floo network to be in Minerva's rooms in less than a blink of the eyes.

Just as I predicted, my dear submissive is sitting on the floor in her perfect position.

"Stand up, my love," I say, and I offer her my hand to help her up, "how was your day?"

"Good, Sir, really good," she smiles, and I brush a loosen lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad, because it's not over, yet," I say, and with that we go into her bedroom, I lay her onto her tartan sheets and we make love, sweet, tender and old-fashion love.

"I'm afraid we skipped dinner," she says, looking at the clock while we're cuddling on the bed. It's almost eight o'clock.

"Don't worry about that," I mutter, and I kiss her before standing up and walking to her closet, "everything is planned, today," I say, giving her a dress to wear – plain, dark green, with a princess cut on the front that gives her breasts a really nice shape.

"Are we going out?" she asks as she puts on her shoes, also chosen by me – high heels, green, with a tartan bow as decorations.

"You don't ask, just follow," I remind her, and she rolls up her eyes, for which I should remember to punish her tomorrow.

…

Indeed, we do go out: down the halls and to the Professor's Lounge.

"Not exactly my choice for a date," she says when we stop in front of the door.

"What did I tell you about that attitude?" I warn her again.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she apologizes, and I hold the door open for her to go into the dark room and, as soon as I close it back the lights come up and a big: "SURPRISE!" startles Minerva.

In the room there is half the staff, if not everyone, standing around the large table, where there's snacks, and drinks and a big chocolate cake Minerva quickly puts her eyes on.

"A surprise party?" she turns around to me and I don't know if she's trying to strike me down with her look or happy for the surprise.

"Oh, don't scold the boy," Sprout quickly saves me, "the idea was ours, he just got along with it."

"What about giving anything to go ten years back?" Minerva asks to her friend.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean that. Why would I go back," the herbology teacher says taking her husband's hand, "I have Hans with me, and soon we'll have someone else with us," she puts a hand on her belly and adds, "I'm happy."

Minerva suddenly turns around again and takes my hand.

"I am very happy too," she whispers and we kiss, without any shame or fear, in front of all her friends and colleagues.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	46. Back to La Maison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has some special plans for Minerva after deciding she's ready for a new step in the training.

**Back to La Maison**

**.**

* * *

SMACK!

My entire body cringes and I hold harder on the sink of Severus' bathroom. I overslept. Twenty minutes, I just spent twenty more minutes in bed and I thought I could use a cleaning spell instead of having a shower so that he wouldn't know I overslept.

SMACK!

But he knew, because obviously, he didn't hear the water running, and not only that, but he woke up ten minutes earlier and didn't find me kneeling beside his side of the bed.

SMACK!

He found me in the bathroom, still fixing my hair. So, he grabbed my brush, ordered me to bend over the sink, and began to spank me with it.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

He leaves the hair brush back on the counter and I look at his reflection on the mirror. Disappointment is all over his face.

"Not have you only failed on your duties this morning, but you have tried to hide it from your Master," he says, "step into the shower."

I obey, and I stand in my present position in the shower while he reaches for the controls and turns the cold water on. I grimace at the first contact with the freezing rain and he shows no emotion.

After a while, long enough for me to believe I can't feel my toes any more, he stops the water running and quickly covers my shaking body with a towel. He takes me back to the bed and spoons with me until I've recovered my body temperature.

"Do not do it again, alright?" he says while I'm wrapped in his arms, "do not hide anything from me again."

"Yes, Sir," I say, "I'm sorry," and I feel so small and vulnerable right now that I don't want to ever leave his arms, but I must, because it's Friday and we both have lessons to attend.

…

* * *

Fully recovered from my morning punishment, I go find my dear Master before lunch in his classroom.

I knock, he lets me in, I close the door behind me and present myself, which means I stand in my position quietly until he notices it's me who has entered the room.

"You may speak," he says as he approaches me.

"I – wanted to know," I say, choosing my words carefully because now I am meant to speak in a correct way so I don't offend my Master or anyone when I talk, "if I can still go visit Alastor in London."

"Why could you not?" he asks.

"I misbehaved this morning and I thought that maybe…" I answer, and he quickly signals for me to stop talking and takes my hand.

"You did a mistake, you were disciplined for it, and that's over now," he says, "but you must know I would never forbid you from seeing your friends, Minerva, I don't have that right, I don't want that right," he explains and I nod in understanding and he suddenly pulls me into a hug, "you're doing a great job, my love, a fantastic job," he says, "and I think you're ready for the next step."

"I am?"

"Yes," he says, "we've been doing this for two weeks now, it is time you learn what else will be expected from you."

…

* * *

...

"Are you going to tell me what the heck is going on in your head, or are you just going to let me win this game with no effort at all?" Alastor asks all of a sudden in the middle of our chess game.

We haven't seen each other since the first week of September. He's been busy now that he's off desk work in the Department, so I paid a couple visits to Augusta instead, to check on her and her baby grandson, and afterwards was when things got messy with Flanagan, and Albus finding out, and the training… So there are a lot of things going on in my head that I'd like to talk about with a friend, just someone who isn't Severus for a chance.

"Albus knows," I say, thinking that is a good point to start telling.

"What does Albus know?" he asks, although I think he has a pretty good idea of what I'm talking about.

"Severus and I, and what we like to do…"

"How did he find out?" he asks.

"Flanagan discovered us," I explain, "the DADA professor we hired last year…"

"What? And he told him?"

"Well, it was more complicated than that, but yes."

"How complicated?" he insists.

"He made a pass on me."

"WHAT?!" he yells, in his scary tone of voice and standing up from the chair, "Tell me you blew his head off, or even better, his balls off."

"Calm down, Alastor, please, or I won't tell you a thing," I warn, and he sits back down, "he blackmailed me with telling Dumbledore, I couldn't let him put Severus in trouble so… I kind of played along…"

"What do you mean with  _kind of played along_?" he asks, his magic eye fixed on me in a way that makes me think it's reading my thoughts.

"I went to his bedroom."

"Minerva! What have you done?! You weren't like this. When you were with me you would have used an unforgivable against any man that dared to flirt with you," he says, "what about Snape, doesn't he know how to defend his woman?"

"He didn't know," I say, "but when he learned what I was about to do he came to stop me."

"Please, tell me he got there on time and heck the men for me."

"He got there on time, Alastor, he saved the day," I explain, "but he didn't do anything stupid, luckily."

"So, where is this Flanagan, now?"

"I don't know. Gone, somewhere, enjoying a well-deserved vacation, I guess, since I don't think he'll get any job after the report Albus sent to the Ministry," I say, "it happened about a month ago."

"And why am I learning this now?" he asks.

"Because we haven't seen each other before," I remind him.

"I need a drink," he snaps, standing up and going to the bar, "would you like anything? firewhisky? I have a bottle I just opened yesterday."

"Gillywater," I say, "half a glass, please," not because I don't fancy a stronger drink right now, but because half a glass of gillywater is the only amount of alcohol my Master has allowed me to drink this afternoon.

"So, you're fine, right?" Alastor asks, coming back with our glasses, "that man, he really didn't do anything to you."

"Yes, Alastor, I'm fine. In fact, I am more than fine," I say, "do you remember that feeling during our Auror training, that wish to be always better than the day before and reach perfection?"

"Vaguely," he responds.

"Well, I'm feeling it again," I explain, "I'm training for a mission for Albus."

"A mission?"

"To get close to the Malfoys," I point out.

"He's seriously doing that? I told him there was no way that couple would trust anyone after what they've gone through."

"He's sure they'll trust Severus."

"Wait, I don't get it. What are you training for if… No!" he says as if suddenly putting two and two together, "tell me that old bastard didn't dare asking you to do what I think."

"Well, he asked Severus, not me," I say, "but Severus didn't want me to do it, so I went to talk to Dumbledore and agreed myself."

"No! Why would you do such thing?"

"Oh, please, not you too, Alastor," I beg, "I thought you of all people would understand me wanting to do this. I have an auror in me, I might have chosen teaching over it, but you never stop being an auror, and you know that. During the ten years the war has lasted Albus has used me as his secretary, I almost had to beg to join every mission I was in, this is the very first time that he needs me, Alastor, ME."

"And what does your dear boyfriend has to say about this?" he asks, and I have the feeling he's supressing a lot more thoughts about my decission that he's keeping to himself not to upset me.

"Well, at first he was mad," I confess, "really mad at me. But I think he's having fun getting me ready for it, although I'm sure he would do anything to convince me out of it at any time."

"I wish him luck with that," he says, standing up to refill his glass, "talking of the devil," he mutterer, suddenly walking towards the window as if he had spotted some prey with his magic eye, "he's waiting for you already."

"Who, Severus?" I ask as if I didn't care, "well, let him wait a little more, after all, he said six o'clock, and it's only half past five," I say, but Alastor doesn't seem to pay attention to me. He walks towards his desk, grabs a parchment and writes something down.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"Inviting Mr. Snape to come up," he says, as a matter-of-factly while he makes a paper plane out of the parchment and goes back to the window.

"Wait? What? No!" I mumble, jumping from my seat and trying to stop him, "Why do you want him to come up?" I ask, while we struggle together, "Alastor, pease, don't be silly."

"Stop it, woman," he says suddenly taking his wand out, so I stop, and I see the damn plane flying out of his apartment's window

"Oh, you crazy old bastard!" I yell, taking my wand out too and branding it against him.

"You wouldn't attack a limping old man, would you?" he playfully says.

"Don't dare me," I warn, "you shouldn't have done that," I say, "he won't come up anyway."

"Then, what are you so upset about?" he asks, and suddenly there's a knock at the door and I quickly put my wand down and try to calm myself as Alastor walks to the door and opens it.

"Mr. Snape," he greets Severus, "please, come in. I'd like to say it's a pleasure seeing you back but, I'm sure you know it is not. Despite that, I'm glad you accepted my invitation, because Minerva was sure you wouldn't."

"Well, while I share your feeling, Mr. Moody," Severus says, "I understand you are a good friend of Minerva and I owe you my respect," and he comes in and follows Alastor to the sofa, where they seat while I am still standing near the window, frozen.

"Are you going to join us or not, woman?" Alastor asks, and I look at my Master in need of instruction, which even surprises me.

"Do come, my love," Severus says, gesturing me to sit at his side, his left side.

"Now, isn't that discipline," Alastor observes, "whatever he does, it definetely works better for you than the Auror Academy did."

"Shut up, Alastor," I let go and Severus suddenly puts his hand on my knee, and all I need him to say to know I did wrong is my name.

"Minerva."

"Sorry," I close my eyes for a moment, wishing to wake up from this nightmare, but I have no luck.

"May I offer you a drink, Mr. Snape?" Moody asks, "Firewhisky, butterbeer?"

"Tea, if you may," Severus replies, "I don't like to drink when I have evening plans with Minerva."

"Minerva, do you mind bringing the tea?" Alastor asks me.

"No, of course not," and I feel my Master's hand in my knee again, "Severus, love, I think Alastor just wants to be alone with you for a second, but if you prefer me to stay..."

"Go," he says, suddenly releasing me, and I stand and walk away, but with no intention of not hearing whatever it is they're going to say.

...

"So, what is the deal here?" I hear Alastor ask while I'm hiding in my cat from behind the living rooms's door, "you can boss her around, but others can't?"

"Not that it is any of your business, Mr. Moody, but I don't boss her around, and specially I don't treat her like some kind of maid."

"So you only use her as a sex-slave," Alastor snaps, and I have to resist not bursting in and asking my dear old friend what the hell is wrong with him today.

"As much as I'm sure you'd like to know the details of that, Mr. Moody, I'm afraid you'll have to find something else to think about during your lonely nights." Severus answers, very calmly, more than I would have, "now, is there any serious matter you wanted to discuss with me, or did you just brought me here to annoy Minerva?"

"I am the one who told Dumbledore about the Malfoys," Alastor confesses, "I thought it was relevant since it could become a weak point in case we wanted to infiltrate anyone, but it was before I learned about you and Minerva, and if I'd known he would ever dare to use her in such way, I would have never told him."

"That's good to know, but..." Severus mutters, but Alastor quickly interrupts.

"She's stubborn like hell," he says, "so don't bother trying to talk her out of it, because you won't be able to. Also, she will do anything to succeed," he adds, "and when I say anything, I mean that she is able to do things she could regret afterwards. So, it will be up to you, boy, to make sure that doesn't happen," he makes clear, "and trust me, I would rather it was someone else, but she chose you."

After those words from Alasor, I go to the kitchen and come back with the tea. We stay at Moody's for an entire hour more, talking about our Auror training years and our first missions together. It is me who tells Severus we should be leaving, and before we do, Alastor pulls him apart to talk in private again, probably to remind him of his previous words.

...

* * *

I must admit that Severus' evening plans have me intrigued as well, specially when after walking down the streets of London we arrive to the Leaky Caulderon and trespass the portal to Diagon Alley.

I walk at his left, one step behind, following him without asking where we're heading, and then, we are there: La Maison.

He holds the door open for me, I walk in and the shirtless gentleman of the entrance takes my cloak.

"Do you remember our room?" he asks, and I am not prepared for the question, so it takes me a while to actually go back in time and visualize that door number again: 57.

"I do," I finally say.

"Good. Then ask Madam Abel for the key and wait for me upstairs," he says.

"Yes, Sir."

...

* * *

The upstairs corridor is empty and silent. I find our room easily. Our room, it sounds so strange, as if we had it booked or something, and the truth is we haven't been here since that first time. Well, Severus did, in Easter, but that is past.

I take my clothes off. He hasn't said it, but I know it's what he expects. I fold them and pile them on one of the night tables. He hasn't said how I should be waiting for him, so I just take my kneeling position by the door and wait in silence.

About twenty minutes later I hear steps in the hall, a hand on the doorknob, and the door is opened. Severus comes in followed by a young lady, probably his age, brown hair, and not taller than me.

"Take your clothes off and lay on the bed," he commands to her, to HER, completely ignoring my presence.

"Yes, Sir," she says.

What is all this? What is he doing with her? Should I be upset? Because I am upset, and I want to get upset, but I don't know if I am allowed and wouldn't like to get in trouble before knowing what is going on.

I watch the girl get naked in front of Severus and I feel as if I was back in time and looking at my night in La Maison from an outsider perspective. Is he going to do to her the same things she did to me? Do I have to watch? Is this part of the training?

The girl lays down her back on top of the bedsheets and I watch Severus take one of her ankles and tie it up to the bedpost and then repeat the same process with the other, so that she is completely exposed to him, and me.

"Keep your hands above your head and don't move them unless you want me to tie them up too," he warns.

"Yes, Sir," she replies, and then he turns to me, finally.

"Come here, my love," I crawl to him and before I kneel down again he indicates me to stand up, "this is... What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't, Sir," she answers with a temper I wouldn't have being tied up in front of two strangers, "Olive, Sir, that's my name."

"My love," he says, driving his attention back to me, "this is Olive, and she is not getting off this bed until you have made her come."

"What?" I almost choke and Severus gives me that look that's telling me not to slip again or I'll get spanked, "How-why-I..."

"Stop mumbling, my love, I don't like it," he orders and I shut up, "You must know that in order to get in contact with the you-know-who," he says, probably because of the girl, and I like that he has such quick thinking, "we will be attending parties where submissives are told to do certain things," he explains, "I will never make you do anything you could regret," he repeats the words Alastor spoke to him earlier, "but you must trust my judgement, just like you did with your clothes, and your food, and your duties during these past two weeks..." suddenly, all my training begins to make a whole different sense, "because when we are in front of those people we'll be trying to impress, you can't look at me like you just did, you can't choke or complain, all you'll do is nod and obey. Understood?"

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	47. A Lesbians, a baby and Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus still has things to learn about Minerva, Pomona is about to have her baby and Severus and Minerva meet Lucius Malfoy before they'd planned.

**A Lesbians, a baby and Malfoy**

**.**

* * *

Many years ago, before the war, in the Auror Academy I met this girl,

_"You must know that in order to get in contact with the (Malfoys), we will be attending parties where submissives are told to do certain things…"_

We became close friends and one day she told me that she fancied girls, that she was a lesbian.

_" I will never make you do anything you could regret, but you must trust my judgement, just like you did with your clothes, and your food, and your duties during these past two weeks..."_

She said she needed to know if I was OK with it and I told her I didn't mind if she liked men or women, that she was my friend.

_"… because when we are in front of those people we'll be trying to impress, you can't look at me like you just did, you can't choke or complain, all you'll do is nod and obey. Understood?"_

Then she confessed she'd liked us to be something more than friends.

…

"If you rather don't do it, my love," Severus adds, "you just have to say it and we'll walk out of here together, and this nonsense will be over."

I want to reply, but I realize no understandable word is going to come out from me, so I close my mouth again and look at the young lady laying on the bed, with her legs spread and tied up, forcefully exposed to me and my Master. She's pretty, with long legs and beautiful round breasts, probably a nice girl and smart. Then I look at Severus, begging me with his eyes to say something, to say I can't, to put an end to this.

I kneel down, her exposure now in front of my eyes, and I take one of my hands to her thigh. She shivers; her skin is soft and smells of lilies. Meanwhile, Severus remains quiet, standing behind me and I almost feel sorry for making him see this, for not giving him the satisfaction of giving up. I don't think he brought me here to scare me, but I do believe a part of him wanted me to get scared by this.

I make my hand move up and down her thigh, tickling her skin before taking my entire attention to her most private parts – not so private at this moment. As I feel the warm and wet touch of her sex, I think – I don't know why, but I swear I do – of Dumbledore.

What would my adorable old friend and Headmaster say if he knew what I'm doing right now? I don't think he has any idea of what is expected of me in the places we'll have to attend with Severus in order to reach the Malfoy's, I'm not even sure I myself do, but I am determined to do anything that is in my hands to make a success of this mission, to show Albus that I can be helpful outside the walls of the School, that there is an auror still in me at the service of the Order.

A moan coming from Olive, the girl I'm fingering right now, brings me back to reality. Her juices are coming out around the two fingers I'm using to fuck her, and instinctively, because I really do it without any consideration, I bend over and lick around them. Her reaction is so alive, so overwhelming, so hot, that I don't dare taking my tongue away and while I keep my job to bring her to orgasm, I notice myself getting wet too.

Suddenly, I feel my Master's hand between my legs, touching me as if he had listened to my silent plea. I moan and so does Olive, and as I increase the pace of my movement, so does Severus. Staying concentrated on my task becomes more and more complicated. The rhythm of my breathing increases, I hear her panting, I can feel my orgasm coming, hers too, I climax, so does she, and soon our threeway game finishes with the both of us coming at the same time.

…

I turn around. Severus is still wearing his silvery mask, which he put before coming into La Maison, and is looking at me through the little round holes.

"Untie her and make her go," he says, and before I can ask him anything, he goes into the private bathroom of the room.

I stand up and, suddenly being alone in the room with Olive, I feel aware of my nakedness. I look for my clothes, they are folded on one of the night tables, but I stop myself, breath hard and focus on untying her ankle, because I can't get dressed without my Master's permission. Once she's freed, I watch her get dressed and leave the room.

"Sir?" I ask after knocking at the bathroom's door, "Severus?" I insist, after seeing he's not coming out, "are you alright?" and I finally decide to come in.

He's sitting on the toilet sit, his clothes on and pensive.

"You never said you'd been with women before," he suddenly points out.

"Does it bother you?" I ask, kind of rudely, I guess.

"I thought this would make you realize what a bad idea this mission is, but…" he's upset, not angry-upset but sad-upset, so I kneel down next to him and take his hand.

"Her name was Meredith McCormack," I say, "I met her in the Auror's academy. We became friends and later, we became lovers," I confess, "nobody knew, these things couldn't be told back then, it didn't last long because I realized I didn't love her, not in the way she would have liked me to," I explain, "she died four years ago, in the war."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"I've lived a longer life than yours, Severus. I've seen many things and I've had many lovers," I confess, "very few things scare me at this point."

"I don't want you to get hurt," he says, his hands cupping my face as he speaks.

"I won't" I assure him, "because I trust you to make sure of that."

* * *

…

* * *

My third week of training doesn't feel like training at all. Wear, eat, do what Severus tells me to isn't something I must do anymore, it's just the way things work for us, and my duties have become pure routine to me. Having him make all the choices, take all the decisions, somehow frees me, and I like it. You may not understand it, I don't think I myself would have understood it only a few months ago, but I do, I enjoy finishing my last class of the day and knowing that I don't need to worry about anything else other than to please the love of my life.

It's October 21st, a very cold Thursday, it's Severus free afternoon of the week and my students are with Pomona and Hans for a trip to the forest again, so we're by the fire, in my living room, Severus sitting on the armchair while reading some essays, and I sitting at his feet, on the floor, getting my next classes ready.

Suddenly, the door is opened and someone bursts inside. Good, that's going to be a punishment for me later on for forgetting to magically lock it.

"Min, thank Merlin I found you!" Rolanda says, almost out of breathe, and I look up at my Master to check how much upset he is about the intrusion.

"What's the matter, Rolanda?" I think, guessing it has to be a kid with a broken leg, or a broken arm, or – let's hope not – a broken head.

"It's Pom," she says, "she's in labour."

"What?!" I yell, in shock, standing up while all my papers fall to the ground.

"Hans sent his patronus, that was the signal," she says, "Poppy is in her way, but she asked me to get you."

I don't hesitate for a second, I grab my wand and follow Rolanda out as if there was fire somewhere. Pomona is not due, yet, she can't be in labour, not to say that if she's in the middle of the forest we can't take her to the Hospital Wing, we can't apparated her anywhere and the closest fireplace opened to the floo network is in Hogsmeade.

By the time we've reached the school doors, I need to transfigure myself into my cat form to catch up with Rolanda, who is faster than me. There's a shiny blue light coming from somewhere among the trees, probably a spell to let us now their position, I guess when I notice we're heading towards it.

Soon, we get to a clear spot where my third year students and Hufflepuffs are standing in a circle around the school nurse, their Herbology teacher and her husband. I quickly transfigure myself back.

"What are you all doing standing here?!" I shout, "go to your rooms and write an essay about birth-control spells. Come on! I want it on my desk by Monday morning."

"Birth-control spells?" Severus' voice suddenly startles me while I watch the children walk away.

"Yes. We'll see if they are so interested on the subject after having done some research," I say, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might be of help," he says, and as if I didn't care, I walk to the centre of the circle I just broke.

Pomona is laying down on the bare ground, resting her back on Hans lap while Poppy is checking on her belly.

"Pom, sweetheart, how are you doing?" I ask.

"This is hell," she mutters, clearly in pain.

"Poppy?"

"We need to warm up the area, and I wouldn't mind a little transfiguration magic to make our friend more comfortable," she says and I just nod.

"Ro, Severus, you already heard her, we need warming spells all around Pomona," I say, and not bothering on making sure they understood, I point the ground with my wand and begin to turn the leaves around Pomona and under her body into pillows.

When I'm done, the temperature around us has clearly warmed up and Poppy tells Pomona is pushing time.

"We're going to need water," I say out loud, and I use a rock to turn it into a washbowl and a mix of spells to create a little rain cloud above it.

"Harder, dear, push a little harder," we hear Poppy say, and I use some more leaves to make some towels.

"I can't!" Pomona cries out.

"Just a little more."

"Thousands of years of magic, and nobody can come up with a birth spell," Rolanda says while we watch the scene.

"She'll have forgotten about the pain once she's hold her baby," I say.

"I think it's unnecessary," she snaps.

"I think it's beautiful," Severus whispers, suddenly surrounding my waist with his arms and placing a kiss on my forehead.

…

"Towels, water!" Poppy yells after a while, and I quickly rush towards her and as soon as I arrive, the crying of a little baby can be heard.

It is a little baby boy still attached to his mommy, and I get to cut the umbilical cord with soft touch of my wand.

"Wash him while I make sure everything is fine," Poppy says, and I take the still crying child and put him into the water I created.

I hadn't held a baby on my arms since the day Harry Potter was born. It wasn't much different from today. It had caught all of us by surprise right after an Order meeting and we couldn't take Lilly to San Mungo because we could never be safe enough. She was scared, but James held her hand all the time and the baby was born without any problems.

The bath calms the baby and he stops crying. Severus helps me cover him up with a towel and I walk back to Poppy to show the baby to his parents.

The joy on Pomona's face has no price. Once she knows her baby is safe, she falls asleep of exhaustion.

Severus and Hans help carry her to the Hospital Wing of the castle, I don't let anyone have the baby.

"Something tells me we won't have to wait much long to see Minerva have one of her own," Poppy says, and I scowl at her even though the boys are far enough not to hear us. "What?" she asks while they – Poppy and Rolanda – laugh of my reaction.

"I don't want babies, not yet, and I don't think Severus does either."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Pomona says, "you three really looked like a family a moment ago."

"No babies," I say trying to walk faster to avoid the conversation.

…

"Oh, I'm exhausted," I say as soon as we're back to my rooms.

"You were amazing today," Severus says, "you act as if it wasn't your first time delivering a baby."

"Well, that's because it wasn't," I confess, and I want to explain more, I want to tell him about what the girls said, what he thinks about it, but I don't.

"You're definitely full of surprises, my love," he says, "but now you're going to get punished for leaving the door opened this afternoon," he reminds me, "you're lucky that Hooch didn't catch us in a more intimate moment."

* * *

…

* * *

Two days later, instead of being in Pomona's house celebrating that she's home with her little new baby boy named Samuel, I am with Severus in the hall of a very fancy place, wearing a very tight black dress, with a skirt opened by the front and no underwear at all.

"Remember," he says, "stay always at my left and one step behind," he adds before putting on me a collar, a new collar, one that looks like a normal necklace but that I know it's not.

"Sev-Sir, this must have cost you a fortune," I say when he shows it to me.

"Don't worry about that, now," he says, and he takes out from his pocket the leash he uses when we play pet and Master, and clasps it to my new collar.

After checking our names in a list, the gentleman behind the counter lets us in.

At first sight, there is no big difference with La Maison. The place looks like a bar, but a fancier bar, with classy people, all dressed up with expensive clothes. There are no submissive alone in here, all the girls or men that share my role have a collar and a leash that their Master or Mistress holds strongly as if afraid they would escape.

I follow Severus across the bar and we go into what could be the dining room of any restaurant if it wasn't because of the people eating on the floor, or kneeling under the table, or laying on the tablecloth… it is like a big orgy where so many things are happen at the same place that you don't know what or where to look at.

"Relax, we're here just to watch, today," Severus stops to whisper at me.

A waiter walks us to a table a little separated from the more hardcore actions. I kneel at Severus left and he orders a drink and a salad.

On the nearest table, there's a woman, about my age, laying down with her wrists and ankles tied up to the table legs, who is silent while the man sitting with her puts his food in her vagina before eating it. A few tables further there's a couple – a married couple, I'd say – that are being orally satisfied while they share a quiet and romantic dinner. The ensemble is so surreal that I feel as if I was in some kind of strange dream and I could wake up at any moment.

For a moment, I must admit I wish I had chosen to go to Pomona's party, but then I see him come in, with his long blonde hair and his arrogant manners, just like I remember him from his school years: Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, is here too.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	48. Lucius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Minerva finally encounter Lucius Malfoy.

**Lucius Malfoy**

**.**

* * *

The place is called  _The M club_ , and for the mundane people it is supposed to be nothing but a gentlemen's club for upper class wizards that has been allowing women to come in since its creation; for those who have had the privilege to get in,  _The M Club_ is the Eden of BDSM; a place where what is seen as a sinful lifestyle becomes classy and elegant.

I sent a request to join the club a few days after learning Minerva's deal with Dumbledore, but I didn't mention her name. I thought that if I could get in without her, I could convince them that there was no need for Minerva to get involved. I received the reply refusing my application a week later, so I sent another one, this time telling them the name of my submissive, hoping they rejected it too, but they didn't. The very next day we were in.

…

* * *

 _"I've lived a longer life than yours, Severus, I've seen many things and I've had many lovers. Very few things scare me at this point," Minerva said to me after I confess that taking her to_ La Maison  _was my last try to make her change her mind about the mission._

_"I don't want you to get hurt," I insisted, knowing more – much more – than her about this world she's just discovering that her._

_"I won't," she confidently stated, "because I trust you to make sure of that."_

_"What if I fail? What if I get you hurt? What if…" I panicked, because I'd brought Minerva there thinking she wouldn't do what I was going to ask her, but she did, without little hesitation she made love to another woman because I'd asked her to, so… "What if I lose control once we're with the Malfoys, what if I can't see your limits, what if I ask you to do something you'll regret?"_

_"I'll stop you," she said, her hand softly caressing my cheek as she speaks, "if you lose control, I'll stop you," she repeated to make sure I understood, "you will have to trust me just like I trust you, alright?"_

_"We've been accepted in one of the clubs that Malfoy frequents," I said, "Dumbledore was right, your name does open a lot of doors," I explained, "we'll go next week to conclude your training."_

_"I didn't know you'd been sending applications," she said, sitting back on her kneeling position._

_"Only this one," I replied, "The M club is the most exclusive place of its kind and I thought if we got in joining any other club would be very easy."_

_"If it is such an exclusive place the fees…" she muttered._

_"I'll take care of that," I said._

_"No," she answered resoundingly, "you don't have such money, and I am the one who made the deal with Albus. I'll take care of any expense."_

_"This is not how things work, Minerva," I stood up and walked back into the room._

_"My money is your money, Severus," she said, and I turned around only to find her standing at the door frame, showing her full nakedness with no shame to me._

_"Bend over the bed," I commanded and after a quick exchange of glances, she obeyed without saying a word, "I never said you could stand up," I pointed out as I stand behind her now exposed ass, "I never said you could follow me into the room," I add as I place my hand on her skin and stroke her cheek, letting her think about what's coming, "and I certainly did never say I wanted your money," and without further delay, I smacked her twice right where her thigh starts._

_She gasps._

_"I know you didn't, Sir," she says before receiving her next slap, "I wouldn't have said that to you," she continued while being spanked, "if I thought you had any interest on my money, Sir," she groaned, I don't know if of pain or pleasure, "but I love you, Sir," I stopped, "and that means that all what's mine, is yours," and I turned her body around on the bed sheets to look at her in the eyes, her shiny and almost tearful eyes._

_"All what's mine is yours too, my love," I replied, bending over her to steal a kiss from her lips, "but I'm afraid I have very little to offer in return," she smiles._

_"Severus, before you brought me up to this room ten months ago I was dead," she confessed, "I blamed myself for being alive when so many others that I loved had died, I couldn't sleep without nightmares, I couldn't walk around without ghosts haunting me… you gave me my life back, my confidence, my youth, my faith… it is me who has very little to offer in return."_

* * *

_…_

* * *

_The M Club_ is in a big Victorian house in the center of London. We arrive there with Minerva when it's only six o'clock in the afternoon, the perfect time for the dining room to be crowded enough so nobody pays much attention to us. I want her to observe, only, I don't want to interact with anyone tonight. It's too soon.

"Remember," I say to Minerva while we're standing in front of the large mirror in the entrance hall, "stay always at my left and one step behind," and I take out of my pocket the new collar I've bought for her.

I saw it a couple weeks ago in Borgin and Burkes while I was shopping for brewing utensils, and thought it was perfect for her. The main part of the collar is a band of shiny green crystals that goes around her neck; they match the color of her eyes and gives her a royal look. From the center of this band, falls a small chain with three rings, each one bigger than the other, being the biggest one of the same size an actual ring would be. To this one, I click the leash before we go in.

"Sev-Sir," she corrects herself, "this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Don't worry about that, now," I say, because it hasn't really cost me that much, since I traded half of the price for a potions I'll be sending Mr. Borgin weekly for a couple of months, a men potion, if you know what I mean.

…

"Names?" says the very tall gentleman behind the counter.

"I am Mr. Snape, Severus Snape," I say, "and the lady is Ms. Minerva McGonagall."

"Oh, yes," he says after checking we are in his list, "welcome back to The M Club, Mr. Snape, we're happy to have you and your submissive as members of our community. Please, let us know if we can do anything to enhance your experience."

* * *

…

* * *

_Yes, I'd been here before; once. It was a few weeks after overhearing the prophecy. Until then I'd been a nobody even among the Death Eaters, after having told the Dark Lord about this baby who could put an end to his plans, I suddenly became someone, and I caught the interest of that who had been the right hand of my Master: Malfoy._

_"Snape, right?" he approached me one day after a meeting, letting his friends go ahead._

_"Yes," I replied._

_"You haven't been with us for long, have you?"_

_"No, Sir," I said._

_"I rarely pay attention to the new ones, but you're certainly proving to be of value around here," he pointed out while playing with his walking stick on his hands, "Why don't you join us for dinner, tonight," he asked, "if I've heard correctly, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself too."_

_I didn't know how Lucius Malfoy new of my_ interests _, but I wasn't about to refuse his invitation._

 _He gave me the name and the address of the place:_ The M Club,  _and I was here punctual at nine o'clock. When the gentleman at the door asked my name, I told him I'd been invited by Mr. Malfoy and he made a young lady show me to the first floor, where the private dining rooms are._

_Crabbe, Goyle, Karkaroff, the two Lestrange brothers and Carrow – Alecto, not Amycus -, were all there. Some had partners with them, some didn't. I knew their names, but I barely new any of them. They all looked at me when I came in but none of them said a word._

_I took a seat at the round table next to Alecto, who was accompanied by a red-haired girl with curly hair who was kneeling under the table licking her Mistress' feet while she talked about her last killing to Crabbe, who was here with a young boy, not his wife. Opposite to me there was Karkaroff, who was just alone like me, between him and Crabbe there was Goyle, sitting with his wife, although she was collared and looking at the ground all the time. A the other side of the table there were Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange with an empty chair separating them._

_Suddenly, the doors were opened and Malfoy came in, followed by two women. One of them I knew from the meetings with the Dark Lord: Bellatrix; the other I didn't think I'd seen her before. She was very attractive, with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, dressed very elegant and moved very sensual, but with the same arrogant expression in her face than Malfoy._

_Bellatrix rushed towards her husband and brother, and the two men stood from their seat immediately and knelt at her feet._

_"Good boys," she said petting both their heads and sitting down, "you can sit now," and they obeyed. This was beginning to feel surreal now. I'd seen those two men killing an entire family of five children with no remorse, and they were nothing but mere slaves of the same woman?_

_"Snape, I'm glad you decided to join us," Malfoy said, walking towards me with the mysterious gorgeous woman at his side, "let me introduce you to my wife," he said, taking her hand and offering it to me so I would kiss it, "although I believe you already know each other."_

_"We do?" I ask after feeling her soft skin with my lips and being intoxicated by a smell I couldn't guess._

_"You were one year ahead of me in Hogwarts," she said, with a hypnotizing voice, "I don't think you ever noticed me, but I was friends with Cristine," she added with a smile that said more, so much more._

_So, Malfoy's wife knew Cristine, my very first submissive, that brave girl that showed me there was more than just pictures and fantasies for me. That's how he learned about my_ interests _._

* * *

…

* * *

I walk Minerva across the bar, where I have no intention to stay, and go directly to the dining room.

Knowing that the first impression of the place and the activities that go on might be shocking, I turn around to my dear pet and offer her a smile.

"Relax, we're here just to watch, today," I whisper, and then a waiter approaches us and takes us to our table.

Having gone through every rule and protocol to follow, Minerva kneels at my left without command. I order just a drink – non-alcohol – and a salad for me. I plan to show Minerva the dungeons of the club later on, and it will be better not to eat too much if we're going to play.

When the waiter is gone, I turn to my pet to ask her what she thinks of the place so far and I find her distracted. I am about to reprimand her for that when I realize what is distracting her: Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, has just come into the room.

I want to hide. This is just wrong. We weren't supposed to meet him so soon.

* * *

…

* * *

_"What should I wear?" Minerva asked to me this morning in my rooms._

_"Whatever you want, my love," I said._

_"But I don't know how I'm expected to look like," she complained._

_"What do you mean? They are your friends," I muttered, and seeing the confusion on her face, I suddenly understood, "isn't Pomona's party tonight?" I asked._

_"It is, but I told her I couldn't go, we're still going to that club, right? - To finish my training."_

_"I thought you'd rather celebrate the birth of your friend's son," I asked, "the one you helped bring to life," I remind to her._

_"I know, but I was also looking forwards for this," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I wanted you to see what a great submissive I can be."_

_"You've been showing that to me every day during the last weeks, my love," I stand in front of her and take her chin to raise her eyes, "we can go to the club any other night."_

_"Is it an order, or do I still have a say?" she suddenly asked._

_"Well, of course you have a say, my love."_

_"Then, I want to go to the club tonight. I love Pomona, and I really love little baby Samuel, but I'd rather spent the night kneeling at your feet than listening to Dumbledore baby talk or listening to Filius' stories about his children."_

_"Alright, then…" I gave in, "you'll find what to wear at the bottom of my wardrobe," I said, "I bought it especially for you to wear to the club."_

* * *

_…_

* * *

I shouldn't have given in, I think as I see Malfoy walking towards us, we should be at Pomona's in Hogsmeade and not here right now.

I slightly pull the leash so that Minerva regains her proper position and pretend I'm distracted.

"Snape?" he says, standing at the other side of the table. He's alone.

"Malfoy," I greet with a gentle nod.

"The war has certainly damaged our society if the club gave a membership to a half-blood traitor," he speaks with arrogance and not caring about showing disgust.

"I'm afraid you're no less traitor than me, Malfoy," I say, "or have you already admitted to be a Death Eater to the Ministry?"

"At least I am not under Dumbledore's protective wings," he replies, "you should be ashamed."

"You couldn't be more wrong," I say, "I was working with him following our Lord's orders when the war ended and the old man thought I was worth saving. I just played along not to raise suspicions."

"I see, so you're just pretending, right?" he mocks, "Dumbledore might be merciful, but he's not easy to fool."

"He is, Malfoy, just like everyone, you only have to find a way, and I did."

"How?" he suddenly seems interested.

"Through his right hand, of course," and I use the leash to make Minerva raise her head and show her face to him. The surprise and disbelief drawn in his face have no price at all.

"McGonagall," he says, and then lets go a dry laugh and walks around the table to stand in front of her. I keep my temper, but I fear what he might do. Using his walking stick, he makes her raise her chin even higher. Minerva doesn't even grimace, but she looks directly at him, which isn't good.

"Defiant," he says, "you should teach her some manners, but you're certainly a man of means, Snape," he adds, and he lets go of her, "we're hosting a Halloween party at the manor on Sunday; you should come, she'll certainly be a great toy to have around," he grins, "we all had the hots for the Professor at one point or another; and I'm sure that Cissy will be happy to see you too."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	49. Dungeon tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Malfoy, Minerva has some questions for Severus about him and his wife, but he won't give the answers cheaply.

**Dungeon tales**

**.**

* * *

_"Cissy_. Malfoy said  _Cissy_  would be happy to see you," I say as soon as we're back in the hall of the club, "Does Dumbledore know you were that close to them?"

"I wasn't, and he doesn't need to know," Severus answers letting go of the leash.

"What doesn't he need to know?" I insist, trying to keep the whispering tone, knowing I am misbehaving right now.

"This is not the place, neither the moment, Minerva," he warns.

"I never know when the place or the moment is to talk to you lately,  _Sir_ , so you can rather give me some answers or…" I quickly silence myself, it's too late to go back but I can not-make things worse if I just don't say anything else.

"You want to talk, let's talk," he says suddenly grasping the leash again and literally dragging me to the large staircase.

...

We go downstairs, where it is darker and colder. We walk down a very long corridor until we find an opened door. On the wall there's a sign that says 'free', Severus changes it to 'not disturb' with a touch of his wand and drags me in.

For a moment, I feel like I am out of breathe. This is not like the rooms at  _La Maison_  which looked like the once of an old hotel, this is a dungeon, a freaking fucking dungeon filled with several torture machines and instruments that would make anyone cringe, including me.

Using the leash, Severus makes me walk towards a chair laying in one of the corners.

"Roll up your skirt and sit down," he says, and I glance at the apparently harmless seat, and then at my Master, who is certainly not in the mood for me to hesitate, so I obey.

As soon as my skin meets the cold metal of the chair, something restrains my ankles to its legs so that my knees are separated in a ninety degree angle. Startled by the assault, I look at Severus, but I don't think he even notices.

"Raise your arms," he commands, "together," he clears, and I suddenly feel something tightening my wrists and I raise my eyes only to see a leather rope hanging from the ceiling, moving on its own like a snake to restrain me.

I look back at my Master, and before I have the chance to realize what has happened, I am gagged with some kind of ball that forces my mouth to stay opened and unable to produce any other sound than a ground.

My heartbeat accelerates, my muscles tense, I can feel my nerves in my tummy and all I can think about is what kind of torturous punishment Severus is going to put me through.

I close my eyes, unable to keep looking at the strange items around me, and I suddenly feel his hand on my neck. He frees me from the chain leash, and then he caresses my cheek.

"Relax, my love," he says, and I open my eyes, "otherwise it will hurt," and I frown at him, not understanding, or not willing to understand, when I suddenly feel something moving between my legs, something cold, hard, that, without previous notice, violates not only my sex but also my rectum. I moan, both of pain and pleasure from the intrusion, and then I relax, realizing whatever it is filling my insides, it is only staying there, not moving, not doing anything.

"Comfortable?" Severus asks, charming a chair, a normal one, in front of me to sit down and enjoy my humiliation, "I hope it is, because we're not done," he warns, and taking out his wand, he taps one edge of my seat and I suddenly begin to feel a pleasuring sensation between my legs coming from the two dildos penetrating me, some kind of continuous vibration that arouses me, "now we can talk," he says.

"At the beginning of being with the Death Eaters Malfoy didn't pay much attention to me, it was after I gained the trust of Our Lord that he saw me as a possible threat for his position, I guess, and decided to invite me to his parties, to get close to me," he explains, "I didn't know who Mrs. Malfoy was, but apparently she had been a Slytherin student by the same time I was, and she had been  _friends_  with Cristine, who had told her about me."

As I let my body surrender to the pleasure it is receiving, I remember that Cristine is the name of the girl Severus played with at Hogwarts, his first submissive with whom he experimented. I wonder how close that girl and Narcissa Black had to be to tell each other such information.

"You should know that the Malfoys are a singular couple," he points out, "they live their every day following the guidelines I've been teaching you, but they are not Dominant and submissive, they are both Master and Mistress, and even though Cissy accepts a certain grade of submission in public in order to give her husband a good image, in private she is no less than him and often they have different submissive partners, or share them."

I open my eyes widely at the thought of any kind of healthy marriage with that kind of dynamic, but then I think of me and Severus at this right moment, with him talking calmly as if we were in some café while I am bound, gagged and about to climax.

"Just like us, they have their own rules to make it work, and trust me, it does," Severus explains while I retort in the chair getting ready for the orgasm to come, "they even have a child," but it doesn't come, the chair, the sensation, the vibration, stops all of a sudden and my growing orgasm fades.

I groan something that is meant to be a curse I will not repeat here, but I'm sure Severus does understand.

"Upset?" he mocks, "this will go on until I'm finish  _giving you answers_ ," he says, "the pleasure will restart in a minute or so and stop again before you climax," he explains, "I'm sure that after this you will keep your anger for once we're outside the building," he adds, and I know now that this is a torturous punishment, worse than the cane or the whip, because he can make this one last for as much time as he wishes and I can't even beg him to make it stop.

"So, as I was saying," he continues, "when I met Narcissa she was pregnant and Malfoy wouldn't let her participate much in their  _parties_ to keep her safe, and since I rarely brought a partner with me, we would usually be left alone in the library of their Manor and talk," he says and the charm of the chair begins to work again and I gasp before letting go a moan, "we avoided important topics like, politics , the war, or the Death Eaters – which she hadn't joined yet – but we did talk about our Hogwarts years – and how she had known about me but had never dared to speak up about her interests other than with Cristine, who had been her lover before becoming mine," maybe it is because I'm trying to fight against the orgasm building up in me, or maybe I've finally reached a point where anything looks normal to me, but that information doesn't shock me as it would have in another occasion, "We talked about her future baby, and her husband, and how she'd met him through their parents and didn't dare to share her secret to him thinking he would call her freak or something, and how it was him the one to tell her about his  _interests_  and she was so glad to find someone like her that immediately felt in love with him."

At this point, I am sure that he's only rambling to prolong my torture, and I can't do anything against it other than tensing my muscles and grabbing the rope that keeps my arms raised above my head while I almost climax before the charm stops again.

"She listened to my stories about the different girls I met in  _La Maison_  and other places I went to," he keeps going as if he hasn't noticed I had just almost-have my second orgasm in twenty minutes, "she asked me about my family and told me about hers and Bella and their shared attraction for dominance, and told me about their game with her husband trying to dominate the other in bed and finding it so much fun to struggle for real, making it more pleasant when winning and more demeaning when losing."

The vibration comes back and I look at my Master begging him to please let me come this time, but I know that he will ignore my plea because I did talk to him disrespectfully when while being in the Club's hall, wehre anyone could have seen us. I asked for this punishment.

"Cissy and I became close, and that helped me get closer to Malfoy," he concludes, "which means it will be more difficult to gain his trust back, but you are apparently going to be very helpful with that."

Suddenly, he bends over, reaches for my gag and removes it.

"Sir, please, I'm sorry, very sorry, Sir, please let me come," I mumble not caring if I am allowed to speak or not.

"What are you sorry about?" he asks, enjoying my torment.

"For being disrespectful, Sir," I answer, "it won't happen again, Sir, I'm so sorry. Please, let me come," I beg, feeling the orgasm growing again inside of me, knowing that at any moment the pleasure will stop and I feel that killing frustration again.

"Why would I let you come?" he asks, "I'm enjoying watching you go crazy," he says as he stands up, the chair he was sitting on disappearing the same moment he does so.

"I'll do anything," I say as he stands behind me, where I can't see him, and I feel his fingers tickling my arms, "anything you want," I say and I moan and the vibration between my legs stops, and I suppress a sudden urge to cry because I know that won't help me at all.

"Would you go back to  _La Maison_  and have another go with Olive?" he asks reminding me of our adventure from last week.

"Yes, anything," I assure as he lowers his hands, grasping my breasts, keeping me aroused while I wait for the pleasure to come back.

"What if it was you tied up to the bed, this time, and I was touching her while she licked you up?"

"Anything," I repeat as I feel the charm working again, making my stuffed cunt and rectum throb again, beg for the relief that is not coming yet, "I'll do anything."

"Would you suck someone else's cock?" Severus suddenly asks, and I don't know what kind of game he's playing now, "Would you have Malfoy in your mouth? Would you let him fuck you if I let you come?"

"I…" I mumble, not sure of what he wants me to answer, not even sure of what I want to answer. My mind is not thinking clearly right now, I just want to come, I just want to… I need to, in order to think clearly, "I…"

Suddenly, I am freed from the chair, I can't tell you if it disappears from under my body or if the rope tying my wrists pulls me up, all I know is that all of a sudden I am pressed between the cold stone wall and Severus, in a fast movement, pulls his trousers down to the ground and fills my momentarily empty cunt with his hard erection.

I come sooner than he does, so he unties my arms and forces me down to my knees. After he comes deep down in my throat, he pulls his trousers up and I burst into tears.

...

I don't know what exactly triggers my crying, all I know is that I feel overwhelmed by the situation, the punishment, the thought of meeting Malfoy, the way Severus has just been talking to me… it all is just too much to handle.

I feel his arms around me, and he says nothing, he just hugs me, and I feel better.

"Are you alright?" he asks me after my breathing has been calmed for a while.

"Yes," I whisper and we break apart our embrace.

"Are you sure?" he insists, drying my tears with his thumbs.

"I'm fine, really, it was just…"

"Too much?" he finishes, and I nod, "I just wanted to let you understand that there'll be moments when your mind will be…"

"Blocked. I felt blocked. I couldn't think properly, anything you'd told me to do I would have done it without hesitation," I admit.

"You said you'd stopped me if I went too far," he says making the both of us stand up, "but you just saw it's not that easy," he fixes my dress and takes the leash out of his pocket, "we won't accept Malfoy's invitation. We'll tell Dumbledore this is over and that he should find another way."

"No," I say resoundingly, taking the leash from his hands and clicking it on my collar by myself, "we'll go to the party and we'll convince everyone that Severus Snape is no traitor," I add, giving the other end of the chain to my Master, "and if I have to get fucked by Malfoy in order to do that, I will," I state, stepping at his left, ready to go, "and I won't regret it."

"I would never ask you to do such thing," he says, turning around to look at me with a very serious expression.

"I know," I say, "but if you must, you will."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	50. There's a party to attend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first Halloween after the war ended and Severus has something to do before they go to the Malfoys' party.

**There's a party to attend**

**.**

* * *

His eyes are barely opened, he moves his lips in a kind of funny way and he attracts everyone with his intoxicating baby smell.  
Pomona has brought Samuel to the school with her because she has some Head of House duties to attend while Hans teaches her classes and is now in the professor's lounge couch, surrounded by half the staff.  
"Don't you all have work to do?" I ask, and nobody replies.  
"Look how cute he is," Sybill mutters.  
"He reminds me of my baby boy when he was born," Filius adds, completely ignoring the presence of their Deputy Headmistress.  
"Can I hold him?" Rolanda asks.  
"No, you can't hold him," I snap from the back before Pomona answers, "all your classes started ten minutes ago," I say now that I have everybody's attention.  
"Don't be silly, Min, it's only..." Rolanda replies, but she looks at the clock and realizes the time, "oh, shit!" she curses before disappearing with almost everyone behind her.  
"I'll come by your house another time," Fillius greets, leaving a kiss on Samuel's cheek and Pomona's hand before leaving too.  
"I don't have any classes left," Sybill points out, looking at me with that constantly frightened look of hers.  
"Then go find something more useful to do than standing here," I say, and once she's gone, I sit on the sofa with Pomona, enjoying the peace and quiet.  
"Oh, did you see that, Sam?" she says, speaking to the baby as if he could understand, "Aunt Minnie is a very bad bad Deputy scaring everyone like that, isn't she?" and she moves to pass me the baby, and I hesitate.

"If your son does ever call me Minnie, Pom, I'll make sure he never gets to pass his OWLs," I warn, finally taking him on my arms, "I'm sorry I didn't come to the party," I say.

"It's fine, I know you don't like those things," she says while she corrects the position of my arms so I can hold the baby properly, "you missed a lot of fun, though."

"He really is cute," I say, trying to change the way of the conversation as a silly smile draws in my face.

"Yours will be cute too," Pomona replies and I glance at her.

"What do you mean 'mine'?"

"Oh, Min, I know you always say you don't want children, but Severus is young, I'm sure that he does want a family, and one day you will want that too and you'll realize it's just too late," she says.

"I've already been thinking differently lately," I confess while I let Samuel's little hand hold my finger, trying to ignore my dear friend's stare, "but Severus and I haven't been together for too long," I admit, "it's too soon, he's younger and… our relationship is not… it's not the right time."

"It will never be the right time, sweetheart," she says, "look at me and Hans, always postponing our wedding, always avoiding the baby talk, always waiting for the right time to come… always thinking it wouldn't be right to start a family if anything was to happen during the war," she explains, "Well, ten years, my dear, we waited ten years and nothing ever happened, so I keep thinking that I just lost those ten years of waiting because of nothing."

"You were scared," I say.

"I was," she confesses, "and so are you," she adds, "so try to figure out what is it that scares you so much and fix it before it's too late."

At that moment, the door is opened and I raise my eyes only to find Severus standing at the door frame, looking at me with baby Samuel on my hands and, I don't know why, my heart starts beating faster.

"Hello, Severus," Pomona greets him.

"Good afternoon, Professor Sprout," he replies as he walks in, "congratulations on your baby."

"Thank you, I barely remember it, but they told me you were there to help," she says.

"Well, I'm afraid I didn't do much," and then he brings his attention back to me, "Dumbledore has requested the both of us in his office, now," he says, and I nod and turn to Pomona to hand her the baby back.

"I hope you come back to work soon, Pom," I say as I take Severus' hand to stand up.

"Just a couple more weeks and Hans will be the one staying home."

…

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to tell Dumbledore about the Malfoys, yet," I say when we're alone in the hall.

"And I still don't," he says, offering me his arm to walk by his side and not one step behind – I like not being in training anymore –, "I have no idea of what he wants to talk about."

"It must be about the mission if he wants to see the both of us together," I say.

"I guess," he replies with a vague tone on his voice and then, when we're almost at the Headmaster's office hidden staircase, he says, "You looked nice with a baby on your arms, by the way," and I don't reply, I just smile and say the password to the gargoyle.

…

Severus knocks the door and, after we hear the Headmaster's voice inviting us in, he holds it open for me.

Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk opposite to someone else who is anything but a stranger.

"Alastor," I say, surprised to see him here, "why didn't you tell me you were coming, I would have loved to have lunch with you."

"I'm sorry, dear," he says, standing up to greet me and making a polite bow to Severus, "but it was business what brought me to the school this time."

"I thought you said you wouldn't apply for the DADA position; that you weren't made for teaching," I point out, thinking that is the business he's talking about.

"And I stand on my word," he says, "I'm here about something else…" and he turns around to look at Dumbledore, and I share a similar look with Severus while we try to figure out what this is all about.

"Take a seat, please," the Headmaster suggests, and we do. Alastor goes back to his chair and I sit between him and Severus.

We stay is silence long enough for me to feel as if I was back to my student years and had been sent to detention, which I never had been so, when I've had enough, I decide to say something.

"Albus, please, could you tell us why you required us?"

"Of course, my dear," he says, "I'm so sorry, I was trying to come up with the right way to introduce the subject, but…"

"Just go directly to the point," Alastor interrupts him.

"Right," the Headmaster mutters, "Severus, I know we agreed to do this your way, and it will continue to be like that," he says, and then he looks at me, "but I want you to have someone to report in your – outings –, someone you can handle all the details of the mission and then tell me only what is important."

"You really hate doing all the dirty work, don't you?" Severus points out.

"This is how I treat every mission of the Order, Severus, my boy," Dumbledore replies to him, "it's the way I work."

"Albus, we agreed this would be a secret mission," I interrupt, "what we're doing, what we'll be doing, has nothing to do with any other mission the Order has worked on," I explain, "I don't want any stranger…"

"Minerva, you know I wouldn't entrust this to any stranger," he says, "that's why I asked Alastor."

At the mention of his name, I directly turn to my left and glare at the only good eye Moody has.

"He asked," he says, and the stupid expression on his face even infuriates me more so, to prevent myself from taking out my wand and making a scene in front of the Headmaster and Severus, I stand and rush out of the room.

…

* * *

I hide in the second floor girls' bathroom, where nobody has entered in decades and where Augusta, Alastor and I would go to be alone back in our student years.

I close myself in one of the cabins and sit on the toilet trying not to cry. This is just too much, this has gone too far… I feel as if my life was going on behind a two side mirror and everyone could see what I do with Severus, and Flanagan comes to my mind, and I remember the nightmares, and I feel as if I couldn't breathe again… and suddenly the bathroom door is opened, and someone walks in, and I hear the unmistakable sounds of Alastor's leg.

"Minerva?" he asks, "Min, I know you're here, you and Augusta always hided in here when you were upset and I had to come in to drag you out," he remembers, "come on, Minnie, I..."

"Don't call me Minnie!" I yell, and I come out from my hidden place and find both Alastor and Severus standing in the middle of the room.

"Told you this would work," he says turning to my Master with a smirk on his face, and then he looks back at me, "Minerva, Dumbledore asked me personally, what was I supposed to do?"

"What about saying no?"

"And let someone else do it? Would you feel more comfortable reporting to the pervert of Fletcher? What about Vance? Emmeline is a nice gal, surely he won't be any disturbed about your activities," he mocks with an irritable tone of sarcasm on his voice, "oh, no, I know: Lupin, he'll be thrilled to know you're shagging one of his schoolmates."

"Stop it, Alastor," I say.

"No!" he shouts, "You stop it, woman! You stop this nonsense of yours, you stop this fucking crazy mission, and you stop acting as if you were back to your twenties," he scowls me, "you think this is nothing but a game, but it's not, so unless you have any intention to go back to Dumbledore's office and tell him it's over, you're stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you."

"In that case," I say, having regained my temper and looking at my Master, who is standing a few inches from Moody, for his approval, "I guess you should know we already met Lucius Malfoy."

"What?" Alastor mutters upset to be just learning this, "When? Where?"

"Saturday evening, at  _The M Club_ ," Severus answers as a matter-of-factly.

"It was a short conversation, but we're invited to his Halloween party this Sunday," I add with a smirk, because I have no intention of making this easier for Alastor either, "Albus doesn't know, yet, so if you think it's important enough, you should probably tell him," and all of a sudden, he turns around, grabs Severus neck and pushes him against the wall.

"I don't care what deal you made with Dumbledore, boy," he says, "but from now on we're doing things my way, so you'll report to me immediately every time you make contact with Malfoy or any other of your old friends, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Severus replies, keeping his temper down and not fighting back.

"Alastor, please," I beg, "it's me you're upset with, not him."

"I know," he admits, and he lets go of Severus, "but if I'd touched you this boy here wouldn't doubt a minute to take his wand out, right?"

"Absolutely," Severus answers as if Alastor hadn't just tried to suffocate him.

"We'll meet Monday to talk about the party," Alastor says walking towards the door, "in the Hogshead at midday, don't be late," then he looks at me, "take good care, please."

"I always do," I say, with half a smile and he leaves us alone.

"He's a good friend," Severus mutters, "a little crazy, but he worries about you."

"He wasn't like this before," I explain, "but the life of an Auror is hard and, well, I haven't made things much easier for him."

"Maybe is that mad-eye of his, it's probably affecting his mind," he says with his usual serious tone, but I can't stop a giggle, that becomes a silent and Severus and I gaze each other for a while.

"I want to do this," I say, knowing he hasn't asked but feeling he was about to, "but there are moments when…" and suddenly I feel his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to his embrace.

"I know," he whispers on my ear and everything feels alright again.

* * *

…

* * *

Looking back at my childhood, I can only remember one Halloween not spent in this school, I was eight and my parents couldn't make it back home for business and I was sad for that, so Aunt Millie, who had was visiting, came into my room and said she would teach me to fly. I had never taken a broom before, and after that night I remember thinking I didn't want to get down from it ever again.

My latest memories of tonight's celebration, though, are closest to the pain and horror muggles associate it with. Today it's the first anniversary of the end of the war, it is also the anniversary of Lilly and James Potter deaths.

…

"I knew I'd find you here," I say after apparating in 4 Private Drive and finding Severus, who I've been looking for during two hours, hidden behind the living room window of the muggle's house.

"I tried going to Godric's Hollow," he mutters, without taking his eyes off the toddler on the floor, playing with a torn apart teddy bear, using a carrot as if it was a wand, "I wanted to tell her I was sorry, but…" his voices and I take his hand.

"We'll go together," I say, and he turns around and finally looks at me.

"You don't need to…"

"I know," I interrupt him, and before he says anything else, I add, "Severus, you can love me and still hold a place for her in your heart, there's nothing wrong with that," and instead of replying, he steps closer and kisses me.

"I do love you," he says, "I truly and deeply love you."

"You forgot madly, my Master," I smile, and he kisses me again.

"Let's go," he says taking my hand.

"Wait," I interrupt, and I look at the child rear the window again. He's alone, still playing with the carrot and the bear, so I zap my fingers, and all of a sudden his tore up teddy is magically good as new, "he deserves a good memory today," with that, we disapparate together.

…

* * *

I'd been in Godric's Hollow once, visiting Lilly and James short before their deaths. I never came afterwards, first there was Harry, and we needed to find a home for him; then there was the Longbottoms, so I put devastation aside and dedicate my last strengths on helping find them; then Alastor got hurt and I barely left his side until he was fine; and finally, there was Severus, and that party you all know it pretty well. But, even if there had been time, I don't think I would have come; it is too painful to stand were so much harm was done.

We are in the graveyard, it's still daylight but nobody is here. I follow Severus across the graves; he's been here before, because he knows the way. Suddenly, he stops.  _Lilly and James Potter_ , says the stone, and I have to close my eyes for a moment to stop my tears.

Severus kneels on the ground and I watch him for a long while, frozen, saying no word. At first I think he's talking to her in silence, but then I realize he's just unable to speak; so I rest a hand on his shoulder, showing him my support, and he raises his own hand to touch mine.

"I'm sorry," he mutters with a very low voice, "I'm so sorry, Lilly," he repeats, and I can't see it, but I'd say he's crying, "I'm sorry," and he takes out his wand and charms a white lily that he leaves on the stone grave before standing up.

"Are you alright?" I ask, and he takes my hand.

"Come on," he says making us walk away, "we have a party to attend."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	51. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy welcome Minerva and Severus into their house for their Halloween Masters and submissives Party.

**Halloween**

**.**

* * *

We could have used the floo network to come, but I wanted Minerva to see the Malfoy's Manor from the outside, to know it isn't much bigger than hers, to keep in mind that no matter what happens, they are not better, nor more powerful than she is.  
"Remember to stay one step behind and never to speak unless you're given permission," I remind her as the big gate is opened for us, wishing there was more time to make sure she remembers all the rules, wishing it wasn't too late to grab her hand and run away, "and do not look at anyone but me in the eyes, specially Malfoy."  
"Yes, Sir," she replies without losing that pride of hers, that Gryffindor's pride that's going to cost her so many punishments, but that makes me love her so much.  
As we walk down the yard to the main door of the house, I wonder if Minerva has any idea of what she's done for me today. I'd been in Godric's Hollow a lot of times, I'd walked to the grave, I'd left a lily on the stone, but I'd never been able to speak up the words 'I'm sorry' to the ghosts I'm there to find. Of course I know they mean nothing, of course I know it's too late for apologises, but I needed to say them out loud, I needed someone to listen me say them.

…

When we're finally standing in front of the big double wooden door, I turn around before ringing the bell to have a last look of my dear submissive.

"I love you," I say.

"Me too, Sir," she says, staying in her role as the excellent auror she would have probably been.

"Remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to," I remind her, somewhere in my sole wishing she panicked and begged me to disapparate together.

"I know," she answers, her look fixed on me, "I'm ready, Severus, you can ring the bell."

I nod and show her my back again as I raise my wand and make the doorbell sound. The doors magically open and we are welcomed into the Manor's hall by Mrs. Malfoy herself.

"Severus, what a surprise," she says, walking towards us with that elegancy of hers, wearing a beautiful long red dress with no sleeves and a scarf of the same colour around her neck, "it's so nice having you back," she rests a hand on my arm as she stand on her tiptoes to gently kiss my cheek, "I've missed our chats."

"It's nice seeing you again too, Cissy," I say, "how is Draco?"

"Growing fast," she answers, and she steps aside to have a look to Minerva, "Now, what do we have here?" she asks while she takes Minerva's chin with her gentle fingers, "I didn't believe Lucius when he told me, but it is true, you do have submitted none other than Minerva McGonagall," Minerva stands impassive, while Narcissa examines every inch of her face as if checking it is really her and not a fraud.

"You say it as if I'd turned her to slavery, Cissy," I joke, "I can assure you that the Professor really enjoys her new life, am I right?" I turn to my beautiful sub, dressed in a green tartan gown I chose for her, and seeing she doesn't dare to speak, I command "answer."

"I've chosen to belong to my Master," she says as if it was an studied reply, "I sever and obey him willingly because it pleases me."

"If I'd known about her tastes I would have certainly taken advantage of them during my school years," she says, her fingers now running down Minerva's chest, "I wouldn't have had to compete so hard against Prewett for the distinction in my NEWTs."

"Shall we join the others?" I ask, worried that at some point Minerva will lose her temper if we stay alone with Cissy, who can be very pushy.

"Of course, you know the way, but please, follow me," she says with that distinguish smile I've seen in nobody else but Narcissa Malfoy.

We follow her into the living room, where there's a buffet and a bar, music and some old known faces I thought I would never have to see again. Cissy drives us to the sitting area, where Mrs. Crabbe, a short brunette with really big-breasts – I must point out –, is being roughly fucked by her husband, while being on her four and suffocating in Crabbe's unnaturally large member. The scene is being watched by at least a dozen people who are standing or sitting down on the sofas, some of them eating, others jerking or being jerked off.

Cissy walks to her husband, who is sitting on one of the armchairs like a king being entertained by his clowns. While she whispers something to his ear, I decide to check on Minerva and find her looking to the ground, probably avoiding looking at the sweaty and noisy trio in the middle of the room.

"They'll notice your discomfort," I say, "you must look."

"But, that woman…" she mutters nervously and still not raising her eyes, so I walk around her, grasp the ponytail I've made her fix her hair with today, and pull to force her look at the front.

"That woman likes being watched," I say, "she's feeling right now the same rise of adrenaline you felt the day you sucked my cock in a London alley, the day I spanked you in front of the paintings of Sir McGraw and Lady Emily, or the day we fucked in the boys bathroom knowing there was someone else listening to us," as I recall our little adventures I follow the line of her spine with my fingers and she shivers, "by watching her you're increasing her pleasure, and your own," I add as I tease her through the fabric of her dress and she silences a moan at the same time Mrs. Goyle lets go a noisy groan.

I look towards the armchair, Cissy is done talking to Lucius and he turns around to look at me and Minerva.

"On your knees," I command to her with a whisper, and she immediately drops herself at my feet, her bottom on her knees, her back still and her hands one her knees.

Lucius smiles and then stands up and hits the wooden floor with his walking stick to get everybody's attention.

"My dear friends, I'd like all of you to welcome back our dear mate in combat: Severus Snape," he says, and he gestures his hand towards me and all the Masters and Mistresses of the party turn around.

"What is he doing here?!" Crabbe asks without letting go the leash of his male companion of the night.

"There's no place for traitors here!" Goyle adds while he helps his tired wife into her dress.

"I'll give him a proper welcome," Carrow mutters, aiming her wand in my direction.

I, meanwhile, stand silent and still, knowing it is better not to say anything than to give them a reason to believe I'm lying. It is Narcissa who comes in my defend.

"Severus is no traitor," she says, and even though I know it's a lie, I like to know I still have her trust.

"He should be in Azkaban," Goyle points, "but instead he's working in Hogwarts with Dumbledore."

"All of us should be in Azkaban," Cissy reminds them, "but none of us is because we paid for our freedom, or we lied about our past, or we gave in the names of our friends," she admits, "all Severus has done is staying where the Dark Lord asked him to be," which, as far as my old Death Eater colleagues know thanks to Dumbledore's insistence for my help in the trials to remain secret, is true, "so unless anyone has proof of anything else, we are no less traitors than he is," she concludes, and everybody seems to agree.

"Show them the toy you've brought to the party, Snape," Lucius suggests, and my heart stops for an instant, because the moment I've been afraid of since Dumbledore told me about his plans has finally come.

"Stand up," I command to Minerva, and she does so, with a slight trembling on her legs that she quickly manages to control, "I present you who has been my submissive for the past six months," I say, ignoring the whispering going around us all of a sudden, "or as you may know her, Professor Minerva McGonagall, the very right hand of Albus Dumbledore."

A deep silence takes over the room for a while and I'm almost sure I can hear Minerva's heart pounding only a few inches from me.

"Is this a joke?" someone asks.

"We don't want her in here!" someone yells.

"Let's get vengeance!" another voice shouts.

Meanwhile, all I can do is watch Minerva, standing still in the middle of a room filled with so many people that wish her the worst, staying strong as a rock. Suddenly, a couple of them step forwards with their wand in their hands and I take mine out and throw a blind stun to make it clear that I am serious.

"She's not to be treated differently than any other submissive in this room," I say, "otherwise I'm taking her with me. Is it clear?"

"Very clear, my friend," Lucius signals the two men to keep their wands back and I lower mine too, "I suggest we take her to the table," he says, and some agree with great enthusiasm, others not so much, "is that alright with her Master?" he asks, and unable to force myself to answer, I nod.

Suddenly, everybody moves to the other side of the room and Minerva is raised from the ground by Crabbe and Goyle and taken to the dinner table. Before following them, I take advantage of everybody's distraction to talk to Narcissa.

"I need you to take care of this," I say with no further explanation.

"Cover her eyes," she replies, and she takes off her red scarf, discovering a collar, a submission collar, and hands it to me, "not now," she says before I make any questions, and we walk together to the table, where Minerva is lying face-up, naked, with her wrists and ankles tied up to the table legs.

Everybody is standing around her, like children do in a birthday party while they wait for the cake to be cut and served. I walk around to be face to face with her. She's silent and unmoving, but in her eyes I can see terror. I gently caress her cheek and part of her fear seems to vanish from her look.

"Here you lay as a present for my friends," I recite a much studied phrase, and I carefully cover Minerva's eyes with Cissy's scarf. Then I raise my eyes to the room, "you may start," I say, and I take a chair to stay where I am, close to my dear submissive's ear.

"You're doing great," I whisper, so low that nobody can hear but her, "I am with you, I'll stay with you," and I put my hand on her shoulder, so that she feels my touch, so that she knows I'm not gone.

"I want her," Goyle states, "the last time Crabbe had the first go on the table, so it's my turn."

"Oh, shut up," Crabbe replies, "I've wanted to shag the woman since she failed me on my NEWTs exam."

"The cunt is mine to test," Yaxley speaks up, "I'm the one with no partner and a hard on here."

"Stay away, you bunch of perverts," Narcissa walks to the other end of the table, "this is a real lady on our table, a true proud Gryffindor," she says, "I'll teach you how to please her."

"What? Come on, Malfoy, teach your wife some manners. She clearly doesn't know where her place is now," Yaxley points out, and Cissy, who is not about to move from her position, turns to look at her husband with a mischievous smile while her hand begins to tickle Minerva's thigh.

"I'd say my wife knows exactly where her place is, Yaxley," he says, and after giving a nod to her, Narcissa takes her hand between Minerva's legs and begins to work her magic.

Minerva gasps at the intrusion, and I squeeze my hand on her shoulder to remind her I'm still with her.

"I'm here, my love," I whisper, "it's only you and me, forget about the voices, forget their faces, it's just you and me."

One by one, more hands join the game. Goyle makes his wife suck on Minerva's breasts while he caresses her skin, Yaxley begins to massage her feet, Alecto joins Cissy at the other end of the table… One by one, they raise Minerva's arousal to the point when she starts to fight against her restrains and to moan desperately for an orgasm that Mrs. Malfoy is not willing to give her yet.

"Do not come, do not beg to come," I remind her, "you're doing great, my love, just hold a little longer," and as I say this, I a raise my eyes to look at Cissy for a moment, and I let myself wonder what has happened to her. Why is she collared? When did she become a submissive? What has changed? How has Lucius convinced her to do such thing and why does their relationship appear the same if it's not?

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	52. Narcissa Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to learn more about Narcissa Malfoy.

**Narcissa Malfoy**

**.**

* * *

"I'm here, my love," Severus whispers in my ear so that only I can hear him, "it's only you and me," he says while I am naked and tied up on the dinner table of the Malfoy's Manor, "forget about the voices," blindfolded with the soft fabric of the red scarf Severus has tied around my eyes, "forget their faces," surrounded by at least a dozen men and women watching me being fucked by Narcissa Malfoy, "it's just you and me," he repeats, and even though his words don't play any magic trick, his voice does calm me down, and I relax while I suddenly feel someone's lips on my nipple, someone's hands on my feet… I feel abused, but knowing that Severus is here with me, somehow it feels ok, and I let myself enjoy their touches, their caresses… soon my body craves for an orgasm and I struggle instinctively against the chains around my wrists and ankles.

"Do not come," Severus warns me, "do not beg to come. You're doing great, my love," he says, "just hold a little longer."

I try to distract myself, but all I can think about is Mrs. Malfoy and the circling movements her tongue is doing between my legs. I try not to think about the fact that she, like half of the people in this room, was not so long ago, a student of mine; it's not a difficult task, really, because the men and women I've met tonight don't resemble the boys and girls that once sat in my classroom. Narcissa was wearing a long red dress with no sleeves and a low neckline when she welcomed us into her house, something she would have never dared to wear in the school; neither would have she dared speak to me like she did before.

"You may come," Severus says with a clear voice, not whispering anymore, and suddenly I feel the hands on my breasts stroke them harder, the fingers between my legs go deeper in my womb, and Mrs. Malfoy's tongue increase the pace of her movements, until I explode in a wave of pleasure, different than anything I'd felt before.

"Well done, my love," my Master says to me before kissing my lips and taking off my blindfold.

For some reason, I thought I'd found everybody laughing at me when I'd regained my sight, but they're not, they're smiling, or bowing their heads to Severus, or just walking away to their next activity.

"Are you alright?" Severus asks while he unties my wrists, I just nod, "I'll bring you something to eat," and he stands from his chair, and I notice a tickling on my feet, and I realize Narcissa is knelt down, untying my ankles.

When the first one is free, I sit up on the table and Mr. Malfoy approaches his wife and leaves a kiss on her cheek.

"Tired?"

"No," she replies, and he grabs a handful of her hair at the same time that he undoes his trousers, and forces his hard erection into her mouth.

Not willing to watch this, I try to reach the half-undone knot that is keeping me tied to the table, but Lucius' walking stick hits my hand the moment I touch the rope.

"Ask for permission, slave," he says while Mrs. Malfoy takes care of his member, and I force my eyes to stay down, not to look at him directly, especially not defiantly.

"May I untie myself, Sir?" I ask.

"Yes, you may," Severus' voice answers from behind, and I turn around to see my Master coming with a plate of canapés from the buffet. He leaves it on the table and uses his wand to let me free.

"She still has a few things to learn, Snape," Malfoy says before emptying his juices down his wife's throat, letting go a loud moan, "but you have a good eye," he adds, and I watch Narcissa swallow it all down at once, "she'll be an excellent slave with good training."

"Thank you," Severus replies, feeding me one of the slices of bread with butter, salmon and caviar on top, and I feel like a pet being rewarded, but I am so hungry right now, that I don't care.

While my Master and Malfoy keep talking about me, a voice distracts me, and I turn around and check what the other guests are doing. A blonde woman, not too much younger than me, is bent over against the lighted fireplace while Yaxley tortures her ass with a wooden paddle, all being watched by Carrow. From where I am, I can hear her 'thank you Sir's at the end of every stroke. On the sofa, Mr. Crabbe is sodomizing a young boy with curly hair, who has his face buried between Mrs. Goyle's legs. The woman groans so loudly, that her husband ends up by forcing her cock into her mouth.

"What are you thinking?" my Master suddenly asks to me while feeding me another canapé and I realize we've been left alone.

"It's like being in a different world," I say, "one where what we do is normal," and I look at him, "is it wrong that I like it?"

"No, of course not, my love," he says, "you feel like you belong, and that is a good feeling."

"I think it's time for a toast," Malfoy suddenly announces and a glass of champagne appears on the hands of every Master and Mistress in the room, "to those we lost in the war," he says, and they all drink and give then a sip to their corresponding submissive, "to those we lost after," he adds, and the ritual is repeated, "to those who are now coming back," and half the room turns to look at Severus before raising their glasses, "and to the Dark Lord, may he relive from the ashes."

After the toast, my Master hands me my dress, who had been hanging on a chair all this time, and I am grateful to finally cover my nudity.

"Snape," Malfoy comes back with us, "we're going to the library to continue the meeting, I'm sure you understand if I ask you not to come this time."

"Of course," Severus replies, and I notice at least half the guests leave the room.

"Narcissa will keep you company," Malfoy offers, and his wife appears suddenly next to him.

"Can I bring him to see Draco?" she asks, "Severus asked for him before."

"Of course," her husband replies, kissing the back of her hand before leaving the room too.

"Follow me," she says, and Severus takes me by my collar to make me walk with him, and lets me go only when we're at the staircase, where I notice the slim but curvy body of Mrs. Malfoy, which she moves with studied elegance and natural sensuality.

…

She drives us into a bedroom with a giant four-posted bed with pale sheets, and then into an adjacent room where the nursery is. In the crib, sleeping peacefully, there's a blonde toddler the same age as the Potter's baby.

"He resembles his father," Severus points out.

"He does," Narcissa replies, sitting on the window's seat.

"What happened, Cissy?" Severus suddenly turns to ask, "Why are you wearing a submissive collar?"

"Because I told my husband I would do anything if he paid for my sister's life," she answers, not a hint of sadness or any emotion in her voice.

"He forced you into accepting a collar?"

"No, no… it didn't go like that," she explains, "short after the end of the war, Bella, Rod and Rabastan were caught by the aurors with the Longbottoms in their hands," she says, and I feel my blood boiling in my veins, "I had no money left from my family and the Lestranges were in no better position, so I asked Lucius to please pay for my sister's freedom, but he said we had to look after our own family first, that now things would be more difficult for us, and I agreed but, when we learned they were going to receive the Dementor's kiss I begged him, I told him I would give him anything, do anything he wanted if he didn't let my sister be killed like that."

"So he asked you to submit to him," Severus interrupts.

"No, he laughed at me because I had nothing left to give him. I had even given him a heir already, he said, so what else could I offer him so good to be worth of Bella's life," and I see Severus realizing what this is going now, "so I told him he could have me, I told him I would submit to him if he made sure my sister lived, I told him I would even renew my vows so he could formally collar me as his submissive wife."

"And he agreed?" Severus asks.

"No, not at first. He thought I was bluffing, but when he realized I was serious, he did," she adds, "it's not that bad, as you saw, things are not that different. He lets me play as another Mistress when we have guests, but I owe him submission as my Master. I still love him very much, Severus, and he still loves me deeply too. We have a wonderful son and I can visit Bella once a week in Azkaban, so… I'm not unhappy, Severus," she concludes, "now that I've told you about my collar, will you tell me about your Professor?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asks, turning towards me to check that I'm still in the room, standing still and silent by the door.

"I've seen you bring many girls to our dinners, Severus, but I've never seen you care so much for any of them," she says, "you have fallen in love," and I'm amazed by the coldness with which she says that.

"You and Lucius are in love too, right?"

"I thought you'd managed to leave this life," she replies, ignoring the question, and I wonder what she means exactly, "I thought you'd taken advantage of Dumbledore to have a new opportunity," and now I understand she means the life of a Death Eater, "but now all of a sudden you come back."

"I did, I did think I could have a clean start when the war ended and Dumbledore believed my story of wanting a second chance," Severus explains, "and when Minerva and I found each other and realized we had similar  _interests_ , I thought I couldn't wish for anything else… but then I met Lucius the other day, and I realized I'd been living a lie, because here is where I really belong, Cissy, I belong with you all, not with that bunch of old professors pitying me for my wrong choices."

"What about her?" she asks again, waving her hand towards me, "she's not one of us, Severus, and you admit you've fallen in love. What makes you trust her, how can you be sure that she's not using you, she's not even a true submissive yet."

Severus turns around to look at me, in his eyes there's that look I can be afraid of, and then he turns back to Narcissa.

"Spread you legs," he says, and at first I think he's talking to me, but he's not, the order is for Mrs. Malfoy, "spread your legs, I said. Or do I have to call your husband to make you follow a simple command?"

Narcissa immediately does as she's told, her dress rolled up to the level of her thighs, now; showing that she's not wearing anything beneath it.

"Severus, if you…" she mutters, finally showing some emotion, but my Master is not listening to her. He walks toward me, grabs my ponytail, the one he's asked me to wear, and forces me on my knees between Narcissa's spread legs.

"Show her how good of a submissive you are, my love," he says, and I realize he's asking me to fuck her.

…

She tastes sweet. Is the first thought that comes to my mind after I lick the line between her lower lips and she moans, and I raise my eyes, and my Master sits next to her, where he has a great view of what I'm doing, and I continue.

"I am no fool, Cissy," he says to her with a very calmed voice while she surrenders to me, "I care about Minerva, I love her," he continues, while Narcissa lets go a series of little moans, "but I also own her. I own her body and her soul, and I have no doubt that she's loyal to me and nobody else, because she knows that no matter how much I care for her, if she dares to disobey or betray me, her punishment will not be less cruel or painful," Mrs. Malfoy's legs shake and her breath speeds up, I don't think she's able to listen to Severus at this point, but he doesn't seem to care, "you may stop, my love," he says to me, and I do so, and I watch disappointment, confusion and anger appear on the face of the woman I was pleasing.

"What's the matter?" Severus asks, "You didn't want Minerva to stop?" but receives no answer, "speak, Cissy."

"No, I didn't want her to stop," she says, swallowing down all her pride.

"Why?"

"Because I want to come," she says, "please let me come, Sir."

"Oh, if only Lucius could see you now, I bet he would be having another hard on," Severus smirks, "make her come, pet," he talks to me, now, "and make sure to clean all her sweet juices, after all she is our host."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	53. Being fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus spends the day after the party proving Minerva that he knows her better.

**Being fine**

**.**

* * *

The soft touch of Severus caressing my hair wakes me up and I open my eyes only to find him sitting beside me on the bed, dressed already.

"Oh, did I oversleep again?" I ask, sitting up under the sheets, expecting him to act Masterly and tell me about my punishment.

"You did," he says, "but just because I let you," and he bends over to kiss me good morning.

"What time is it?"

"You still have thirty minutes before your first class of the morning," he answers, "and I brought you breakfast so you don't have to stop by the Great Hall," and he takes from the night table a tray with a glass of juice, a cup of coffee, two toasts with butter and half an orange; and he leaves it on the bed sheets between him and I, and hands me the cup, "I'll prepare you a nice bath while you eat," and he stands up.

"What's going on?" I ask as I pour the coffee down my throat in one sip. I've always hated the taste, but if my Master wants me to drink it, it must be because he thinks I need the caffeine.

"Nothing," he assures me, "I'm just taking good care of my beautiful queen?" and he disappears into the bathroom of my private rooms.

"Oh, so now I'm your queen during the day and your - how did they say it? - your slave, at night?" I joke, but maybe not with the appropriate tone, because Severus rushes back into the bedroom with a very stern expression.

"You're not my slave," he states, worry and panic in his eyes, so I move the tray away, stand up and walk towards him.

"I know," I ease him, "I was trying to be funny."

"You were not," he replies resoundingly and I kiss the corner of his lips sweetly.

"I'm fine, Severus, really," and I smile, so he knows I mean it, "I had no nightmares tonight and yesterday, it was – fun –, in a dark and strange way, I did enjoy myself in the party."

"You were terrified when I got to you on the table," he mutters.

"You had let them take me away from you, they stripped me down like beasts and I didn't know what was going to happen," I explain, "yes, I was terrified," I confess, "but you came, and you stayed, and I wasn't afraid anymore, because I knew you wouldn't let anyone harm me."

"Finish your breakfast," he says, leaving a soft kiss on my forehead, "or you'll be late for your classes.

…

* * *

"Min, Min!" Rolanda's voice yells from the other side of the corridor while I'm on my way down to the dungeons to pick up Severus to go to the Hogshead, and I have to stop to wait for her.

"What did I tell you about pet names around the school,  _Ro_ ," I say.

"That they make the children lose respect for us," she replies while we continue our way together.

"Is it so hard for you to use my full name when you're yelling in the middle of the hall, then?"

"Well, no, but Min is shorter," she concludes, and then she asks, "Where were you and your dear twenty-year-old boyfriend last night? You were nowhere to be found in the Halloween party."

"We were in another party," I answer, hoping there are no further questions, "and Severus is not twenty, he is twenty-two."

"As if that made a big difference," she replies, "whose party was it?"

"Some friends invited us."

"What friends?  _We_  are your friends!"

"Rolanda," I say, when we reach the main floor, "I do have other friend outside the school. There is Alastor, and Augusta, and…" I realize that other than those I can't think of anyone else, "they were friends of Severus," I decide to say.

"Oh, I see…" she says as if I had just told here that I don't want to be her friend anymore.

"Ro," I say before we part our ways, "I get that with me dating Severus, Pomona having her baby and Poppy being so busy with floo season you must be feeling lonely, but I swear, you're not," and she looks at me with those sad puppy eyes that kids put when they want you to feel sad for them, and I want to scold her for acting like a child, but it's almost midday and I don't want us to be late to meet Alastor, so I don't, "Why don't we have a dinner all together, yes? Any day you choose, in my rooms, Severus will cook, he's an excellent cook," and she suddenly changes her mood.

"Is Friday alright? I'll tell the girls," she says with a big smile, "oh, Min, you're the best of friends!" and she leaves, and I continue my way down the stairs.

…

* * *

"How was your morning?" Severus asks while we cross the yard to the gates of the school under a sheet of dark clouds above our heads.

"Fine," I say, "very peaceful. Oh, before I forget, I think I invited Rolanda for dinner on Friday, and the girls, and probably Hans, too."

"You think?"

"Well, she was feeling lonely and I told her we could have a dinner, and she said on Friday, and I said OK," I look at my Master trying to read the expression on his face and I ask, "is it OK?"

"Of course," he says, "I like Hans, and your friends are – well, your friends."

"Good, because I told her you would be cooking," I add.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, just that I love you," I say, with my arm around his while we wait for the gates to open.

"I love you too."

…

* * *

The tavern is empty, a part from Aberforth, who's cleaning glasses behind the bar, and Alastor, who is sitting in the corner when we go in.

"Minerva, what a delight having you here," Albus' brother greets as Severus helps me out of my cloak.

"It's nice seeing you too, Abe," I reply, "this is professor Snape, by the way, I don't think you'd met him."

"No, how do you do, young boy?" he says with a gentle bow to Severus.

"How do you do, Sir?"

"Aberforth is Dumbledore's brother," I let Severus know.

"Really? I can't see the resemblance, he is nice," he jokes, and Aberforth lets go a loud laugh.

"I like him," he says from behind the bar, "What can I offer you two, dear?"

"Whatever Moody is having will be good," I say before we walk to his table.

We sit down opposite to him and he says nothing, as if he hadn't noticed us.

"Hello, Alastor," I say.

"Let's make this quick," he says, raising his head from the glass of firewhiskey in front of him, "anything to report?" he asks only looking at Severus.

"I made a list with the names in the party," he says, leaving a folded parchment on the table, "I put together those who assisted as couples, it's good to know their weak points during interrogations," and then Aberforth comes with our drinks.

"It's on the house," he says, "but tell my brother I can't be closing the pub for him every time he needs a place for his secret businesses."

"Thank you, Abe," I say with a kind smile, "I'll remind him," and he leaves again.

"What about You-Know-Who, did they say anything?" Alastor asks, going directly to the point.

"No, but they usually treat this matters in a more private meeting, only for those who have the mark," Severus explains, and I remember the moment when half the room left the living room to go to the library during the party, "they didn't let me participate yesterday, but don't worry, they will."

"What about you?" Alastor asks, and it takes me a moment to realize he's actually speaking to me, because his eyes are fixed on the glass between his hands, "anything you'd like to report?"

"No," I say, confused by the situation.

"Alright," he mutters, and he moves on his seat, and I think we're done here, but he suddenly takes out a notebook and a quill, and I realize we're anything but done, "then let's go step by step. At what time did you arrive there?"

…

Listening to Severus go through the past night in front of my best friend while he writes everything down is worse than having lived it, and by far, the most humiliating thing I've ever had to stand; and I must say that my Master does omits many of the details.

"Alastor, please, look at me," I beg when the meeting is over and Severus goes to take our cloaks.

"I…" he mutters, trying to force his only good eye to look at me, but it's as if it pained him physically and I feel awful.

"I'm doing a dinner at home on Friday," I say, "why don't come?"

"I'm busy," he snaps with his eyes fixed on the empty glass.

"No, you're not. Friday is our night, so you can't say no."

"Why? Why do you want me to come?" he asks, and I take his hand on the table to calm him down.

"Because I need my best friend to be able to look at me," I say, "I want you to see that despite of what Severus and I do sometimes, our life is pretty normal and I am very happy," I add, "we could tell Augusta to come, it will be a nice reunion, and the girls will be there too, you do remember Rolanda, and Poppy…"

"Poppy?" Aberforth suddenly appears next to us to clean the table, "Poppy is the mediwitch that works in the school, isn't she?"

"Yes, indeed, Abe."

"And she's going to this dinner of yours?"

"Yes, she is," and I suddenly understand, "would you like to come, Aberforth?"

"I, I wouldn't like to be rude, inviting myself like this…"

"You're not inviting yourself, I'm telling you to come," I say, "and I might invite Albus as well," and I stand up when Severus comes back already wearing his cloak and holding mine on his hands, "be there at seven o'clock, alright? You too, Alastor."

"Whatever," he mutters, still hiding from me, and I just let it go.

"You do realize that at some point you'll have to stop inviting more people to this dinner, right?" Severus asks when we step outside the pub, "I mean, it's your rooms in the castle, not your manor, my love."

"I know, don't worry, we only have to transfigure this and that and there'll be plenty of space," I say, and it suddenly starts to rain.

…

* * *

I'm soaking when we get to the castle – we both are –, so Severus takes us to his rooms in the dungeons, which are closer.

"Take off your clothes," he says as he lights the fire with a tap of his wand and then he disappears into the bedroom and comes back with a couple blankets.

He lays one of them on the floor near the fireplace, takes off his also wet clothes and sits down on the ground using some pillows to be more comfortable; meanwhile, I stand on the stone floor, naked, with my hands joined behind my back and my face looking at the front.

"Kneel," he commands, and I do so, feeling aroused by his power over me, by the realization that we've got to the point where one single word sets the different between being his partner and being his submissive. "I want you to tell me how you felt yesterday," he says, and I frown, "I want you to describe your thoughts and feelings while you were tied up to the table and later in the nursery with Mrs. Malfoy," he adds, "it is not meant to be a punishment, it is neither a way to humiliate you, Minerva, I just want you to let everything out so you can feel better."

"But I am fine, Sir," I say.

"You have spent the entire morning smiling and saying you're fine, in less than two hours, you have invited seven people for dinner on Friday to your rooms, when you barely stand to be in a room with more than three adults… Minerva, you're not fine, you've just convinced yourself you are."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	54. Courgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus spices up the reunion dinner Minerva improvised.

**Courgette**

**.**

* * *

Minerva doesn't stop pacing around the room while I'm preparing dinner for tonight: roast beef and ratatouille. She's been calmed for the entire week ever since we spoke on Monday. I knew she wasn't fine after everything that happened in the Malfoy's party, because I still can remember how I felt after the first time I attended.

At first you feel shocked by what is happening around you, then you feel scared that those people might be dangerous, then you feel strange because you begin to feel comfortable around them and then… then there's the enthusiasm about being in a place where you fit, the rush of adrenaline to participate, the arousal, the orgasm… and later, the void, the questions, the regrets.

Minerva didn't seem to regret anything from Sunday night, but she did admit of having felt anger towards me when I'd let Crabbe and Goyle carry her away from me, and I left her alone for a moment, so I apologized, I apologized sincerely for having caused her that harm, for having worried her and having made her feel afraid.

…

_"Please, tell me what I can do to repay you, my love," I told her._

_"You don't need to…" she began, but then she thought of something, "well, I did tell Rolanda that you would cook on Friday," she said._

_"I'll do it," I replied, "I'll make a great dinner for you; I'll make the perfect dinner for you, my love."_

…

"It won't work," she says while she transfigures the tea table into another chair for the dinner table she has lengthened to have more space for our guests, "one thing is going to Pomona's house and pretending to be a normal couple, and another is... there's just no space," she keeps rambling as I am slicing the veggetables to add to the tomato sauce, with the beef already in the oven, "why did you say it was ok? We can't have people over! We are not a normal couple; this is not even a house..."  
"Enough," I say resoundingly, leaving the knife on the counter with a sharp noise that makes Minerva stop and look at me, "I can't cook with you going around the room like this, come here," I command.  
"Severus, it's late, it's..."  
"Come - here," I repeat slowlier, with a strong but calmed voice, and this time she obeys without hesitation.  
She stands in front of me very still, with her hands behind her back and a stern expression, although I can see confusion in her eyes.  
"Spread your legs and bend over, hands on the counter," I instruct, and when she's in position, I slowly roll her skirt up and slide her knickers down to her knees.  
As I stand up again, I caress her thights with the tips of my fingers and she shivers. When I rest my hands on the cheeks of her perfectly shaped bottom and stroke her muscles, she takes a deep breathe, anticipating what's going to happen.  
From the second drawer of the counter, I take the iron spatula, letting her see my election. After the cold square strikes her skin, a sweet moan escapes from her lips. Soon, the shape of the spatula is perfectly bruised in her ass.  
"Thank you, Sir," Minerva says when I'm done, and I leave the tool of her punishment back in the drawer, take her by the waist, and raise her up to make her sit on the kitchen counter; her sore ass feeling now the cold marble under her skin.  
I grab her knickers, still by her knees, and pull them all the way down so that her legs can be spread completely for her sweet, wet pussy to be exposed to me.  
"This dinner will be perfect, my love," I whisper in her ear, as I reach for one of the courgettes I'd cleaned for the ratatouille and tease her with it, "this might not be a house," I say, pushing the large and thick vegetable into her as she lets go a moan, her eyes fixed on mine, "but this is where we live together," I let her own inner muscles push the courgette out and then I press it back in, hearing another delicious moan from her lips, "and we might not be  _'normal_ ', but we  _are_  a couple and I love you."  
"I love you too," she says, panting as I increase the pace of the in and out movements, "Sir," she adds after a long moan, and I kiss her, and she gasps on my mouth, and her legs shake, and her eyes go blind, and she comes all over the counter.  
"You're a messy submissive," I joke as I help her down, the courgette all wet and bathed in a pool of her juices.  
"Oh, am I? Then you're a sick Master," she replies, as she fixes her skirt down, and I use my right hand to slap her half-cover ass two times for the comment.  
"Put your knickers on and finish setting the table," I say, and before following my instructions, she leaves a sweet kiss at the corner of my lips.  
As Minerva returns to her work, I return to mine. The roast beef in the oven is almost done, so I continue slicing the veggetables for the ratatouille, leaving some asside for a separate baking sheet where I'll add the large and thick courgette I've fucked Minerva with, as a special dish for my lovely submissive.

The first guest to arrive is Hooch, but before they start any conversation, Sprout and her husband come in, and then Pomfrey, followed by Dumbledore, who almost closes the door on the face of his brother, who arrives with a tall bony witch, carrying a giant handbag and wearing a lime green dress and a hat with some kind of stuffed bird on it.

"Augusta!" Minerva calls her as they hug each other, "I thought you said you wouldn't be coming."

"I could find a babysitter for Neville at the last minute," the woman explains.

"If that was the problem you could have brought him with you," Minerva scolds her, "it would have been no problem, right Albus?"

"Of course not," the headmaster replies as we all walk out from the small office and into the studio, "very soon instead of a school we'll be holding a nursery," he jokes.

"Anyway, Severus, this is Augusta Longbottom, my dearest and oldest friend," Minerva says.

"So good for the rest of us," Hooch lets go, loud enough for Minerva to hear, but she ignored her.

"Augusta, this is Severus," she introduces me, and her friend studies me from head to toes and then fixes her eyes in mine.

"He's a kid," she snaps, and half the room swallows a laugh, only Hooch dares to loudly express how funny she finds the comment, although Mrs. Longbottom didn't intended it to be, "from what you'd told me about him, I expected... I don't know, a man."

"He is a man, Augusta, a fully grown man who I love very much," Minerva makes clear, taking my hand with hers as if to make her words stronger.

"I know that," she replies, "by the way you talked me about him, it was clear that you'd fallen in love with the mysterious man but... he can't be much older than my Frank."

"Two years younger, actually," Minerva points out, and Hooch giggles again.

"Do you love her, young man?" Mrs. Longbottom asks me, and all of a sudden I feel watched by all the eyes in the room, which makes me more nervous than the question itself.

"I do, ma'am, I love Minerva with all my heart," I say, raisin our hands to my lips to leave a kiss on the rear of her palm.

"Very good," she says apparently satisfied with my answer, "but don't call me ma'am again. My name's Augusta."

"Yes, ma'am, I mean, Augusta," and I sight, glad that this conversation is over.

"Shall we all seat at the table already?" Minerva suggests.

"What about Moody?" the younger Dumbledore asks, "shouldn't we wait for him?"

"I don't think he'll come," Minerva says with a sad tone as our guests take their seats, leaving the table ends empty for us.

"He will," I say, knowing I'm the only one who understands her sadness right now, "just give him some time," and we go to the kitchen counter to start serving the plates; first to the ladies, then to the gentlemen, one plate for Auror Moody in case he comes, me, and the first oven sheet of ratatouille is finished.

"What about me?" Minerva complains with a sweet childish tone, and I smirk.

"For you, my love, I have baked a different recipe," I say as I take the second sheet from the oven, "using your courgette," I add, whispering in her ear so only she hears me, and it takes a moment for her to understand, after which she glances at me, probably supressing a bunch of nasty and loud words she'd like to yell at me.

Ignoring that, I serve her plate and walk to the table without waiting for her. Minerva stays in front of the counter for a moment, staring at the plate in her hands, as if trying to spot some difference between that one and the ones of our guests; after being disappointed, she joins us.

* * *

"It smells really good," Hans breaks the silent before anyone starts to eat.

"It certainly does," Sprout agrees.

"That's because Minerva hasn't been cooking," Hooch points out with a smirk, "she barely knows how to make a propper breakfast without burning something," she adds, and everybody but my beautiful submissive laugh at the joke, but before she can reply to her firend, there's a knocking at the door.

"That must be Alastor," Augusta says.

Minerva stands up and walks to the office to open the door for Moody. It takes them a couple long minutes to come into the studio, but when they do, he seem calmed and friendly.

"Hello everyone," he says.

"Oh, so I am just anyone, now..."

"No, of course not, Augusta," Moody says, taking the empty chair at her right and next to Minerva, "you know that the two of you will never just be anyone for me," and he kisses his friend's cheek as Minerva brings him his plate, "is that better?"

"Much better, dear," Mrs. Longbottom smiles.

"Shall we eat now, I'm famished," Hooch says at my left.

"Only if Minerva isn't the cook," our later guest jokes.

"Don't worry, I didn't let Mineva's hands go anywhere near the food, right my love?" I say with some irony so everybody gets it as a joke except for her, who blushes and tries to hide by looking down at her plate but that doesn't help much.

* * *

Everybody starts eating and complimenting the food, everybody except for Minerva, who I observe from the other end, with a forkfull of vegettebles on her hand she doesn't seem to be able to stop looking at and a sweet pink colour on her cheeks.

"Min, don't you eat?" Moody asks her, having noticed her hesitation, "it really is delicious, come on," and probably pushed by his words and her desire that Alastor enjoys a nice normal dinner with us, Minerva takes the fork to her mouth.

She hesitates for a few seconds before start chewing, the sweet pink of her cheek becoming flushing red in an instant when she does, but once she realizes the taste of her juices is unnoticeable, she relaxes and looks at me. I smile at her and she keeps eating normally, apart from the slight blush that appears in her beautiful cheeks from now and then, the sweet taste of the courgette probably remembering her of our previous games, or maybe the thought of our guests finding out where the courgette she's eating with the rest of her veggetables was only a few minutes ago.  
.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	55. When a friendship is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Severus and Minerva visit the M Club again, Minerva tells us how their reunion dinner finished.

**When a friendship is over**

**.**

* * *

We walk down the streets of London while the sun hides behind the tall buildings of the city and soon we're in front of the beautiful Victorian house that holds  _The M Club_.

I wonder if the neighbours of this mansion know anything about what goes on inside, if they suspect about the sinful activities that happen so close to their homes… I guess they don't, after all, it is a wizards club and we do have our ways to keep our secrets.

I follow Severus walking at his left and one step behind, he holds the door opened for me and I go in first, and wait by the door for him to step ahead so I can keep following from my position.

"Mr. Snape, Ms. McGonagall, welcome to The M Club," says the gentleman behind the counter of the lobby without any need to hear our names previously, "what can we do for you tonight?"

"We'll be having dinner in the restaurant," Severus says, taking out from his pocket a small tinkling bag and leaving it on the counter, "and we would like the Malfoys to meet us by chance when they arrive."

The gentleman takes the bag and without even checking if they are real galleons inside – twenty coins, to be precise, that I counted myself – he puts it in his pocket and writes something down on a parchment, probably a note for himself to remember the task.

"That will be no problem, Sir," he says, and after that my Master takes off his cloak and commands me to do the same. We hand them over and make our way to the dining room.

All I can think about as I follow Severus across the bar and into the restaurant of the club is Alastor. Tomorrow we'll have to report everything to him and, being honest, right now I am more eager about seeing Lucius Malfoy, than Mad-Eye Moody.

…

* * *

…

 _"That must be Alastor," Augusta guessed after someone knocked at the door and I stood up, glad to have a reason to walk away from the special plate that Severus had prepared for me, even though I didn't think it was Moody at the door._ __  
I closed the door to the studio out of the habit when I stepped into my office, because it could have been a student, and I don't like them seeing my private rooms, especially when I have guests.  
But it was not a student.  
"Alastor!" I said when I saw him standing in the corridor, "I thought..."  
"You wanted me to come, didn't you?" he barked - his good eye fixed on my feet, his magical eye hiding from any light -, and he intended to come in, but I blocked his way with my arm.  
"All my friends are inside, Alastor," I warned, "I don't want any arguments tonight."  
"I'm not here to argue," he said with a low voice.  
"Then, look at me, please," and I took my hand to his chin, "I miss you, Alastor," and he raised his face, "I miss my friend," and he finally looked at me with both his eyes, and I smiled.  
"I miss my friend too, Minerva," he said, "but when I look at you, I don't see her anymore."  
I lowered my hand and my smile faded immediately. He walked in and I closed the door, not daring to face him because his words just hurt more than any slap and I didn't want him to see me crying.  
"If that was true," I muttered, failing to hold my tears anymore, "you wouldn't be here, Alastor."

_"Well, I wasn't going to come," he admitted, and he stepped in front of me and dried my tears with a white old handkerchief he took out from his pocket, "but if there is any chance we can heal our friendship by having dinner together, I'll take it," he said, and he offered me his arm so we could walk together into the studio._

…

* * *

…

We follow a waiter to the table and before I kneel down on the floor, Severus pulls out a chair for me and commands me to sit down.

"This is meant to be a romantic dinner," he says when I frown, confused, "you should be sitting like a lady," and he walks behind my chair after I've sat down, takes my wrists and ties them up to the chair so that my back is forced in a stiff position. "Comfortable?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir," I reply, knowing no other answer would be admitted, and he bends slightly over to kiss me in the lips before taking his seat.

On the table next to us there are two women talking over dinner while being fed by two submissive men. They look at us briefly as if checking if they might know me or my Master, and then they return to their conversation.

…

* * *

…

_The dinner was great. We talked about Samuel, Pomona's baby, and how she'd handle it when he'll be old enough to come to Hogwarts as a student;_

_"You won't be the first teacher having her kids in the school, Pomona," I said, thinking of Flitwick, for example._

_"I know, but being away of your family is part of the experience of going to school in our world," she insisted._

_"He'll do fine, honey," Hans calmed her, "besides, it's still a long time before the time comes."_

_We also talked about Augusta's grandson, and how he's barely speaking besides already being two years old;_

_"Kids understand everything, my dear," Dumbledore explained, "what has happened to his parents has been a big trauma and he feels it, he'll talk when he has something to say."_

_"I hope so," Augusta muttered in resignation._

_Poppy and Aberforth barely joined any conversation, but they seemed to be having a real good time together. They left at the same time and I'd swear I've seen him leaving the school this morning as if he'd spent the night, but I could be wrong._

_In fact, everybody left pretty early._

_"It's been a real pleasure meeting you, Severus," Augusta said, "you're young, but I can see the good in you, so keep doing whatever it is you do to make her so happy."_

_"I will," he said, and after that we moved to the office leaving Severus with the dirty dishes._

_…_

* * *

_…_

"What if Malfoy doesn't come tonight?" I ask after our plates are served: lasagne and a French red wine that smells as delicious as it tastes when my Master reaches a glass to my lips.

"Master Malfoy for you," he says, "unless you want to visit the dungeons again," he says, and I remember that devilish chair he used to torture me the last time we were here. "He will come," he adds very sure of his answer, and as if it had been stage, Malfoy suddenly crosses the doors, followed by his wife.

_..._

* * *

_…_

_"I must say, Augusta," Alastor muttered taking his cloak from the hanger, "I thought you'd have a harder time dealing with the boy's past, but you certainly…"_

_"Alastor!" I interrupted him as soon as I realized where this was going, but it was too late._

_"Past? What past?" she asked._

_"You don't know?" Moody asked, and then he looked at me, "You haven't told her?"_

_"Tell me what?" Augusta asked, confused, and not without reason, because I had panic written in my face and Alastor had a smirk hidden on his lips._

_"That her boyfriend was a Death Eater."_

_"What? Minerva, is that true?" Augusta turned around to look at me, probably hoping I'd say it was just a joke, a very cruel joke, but it wasn't, so I nodded._

_"He's a good a man," I said, "you saw it tonight."_

_"A good man who killed and tortured innocent people during the war," Alastor added._

_"Enough," Augusta made him shut up before I could reply, "Alastor, I'm sure that if Minerva hadn't told me this was to protect me, she was probably waiting for the right time, because she is a good friend, and you know that;" she said as if she could read my mind, and then she turn towards me again, "Minerva, I'm not upset that you kept this from me, but now that I know I'm sure you will understand if I ask you not to visit me for a while, especially with Mr. Snape," she said with tearful eyes, and I myself began to cry, "He makes you happy," she added, taking my hand, "and I don't want my feelings towards his past to spoil that for you. You deserve this happiness."_

_"Augusta…"_

_"No, dear… Don't feel bad for loving him, you've done nothing wrong," she kissed my cheek and then she left, not waiting for Alastor to walk with her._

_"Minerva…" he said._

_"You had no business telling her," I said, "I'm tired of this Alastor, I'm tired of fighting for a friendship you don't care about anymore," I looked at him in the eyes and concluded, "I think your love for me has reached that point where it becomes hatred, and I am not interested on feeding such feelings."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that It'll be better if we put some distance between us, Alastor, before one of us hurts the other for good."_

…

* * *

…

The waiter takes them to a table close to ours, and before they sit down they spot us and Malfoy approaches Severus to greet him.

"Having dinner in the club too?" he asks.

"Indeed," Severus says, "would you like to join us?" he suggests, "I can use the conversation and my dear sub could use some extra hands to feed her," he says, and I wonder if he had it planned, if he knew Malfoy would come accompanied this time, if he wanted Narcissa to feed me while the talk to have an entertainment.

Malfoy looks in his wife's direction and commands her to come.

"Good evening, Severus," she says, standing at her husband's left, "it's nice seeing you again," she smiles and looks at me, "you too, professor."

"We'll be joining Snape for dinner," Malfoy explains while he takes a seat, "you'll be his slut's hands for tonight."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	56. Other people's decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy is suspicious of Severus and Minerva makes it her job to fix it.

**Other people's decisions**

**.**

* * *

As she feeds me, every movement of her hands is done with a sensuality I wouldn't be able to show. It distracts me from the conversation his Master and mine are having right next to us.

"Not everybody was happy to have you back with us, Snape," Mr. Malfoy says, "but we need all the help we can get if we want our Lord to resurrect."

"Have some wine," Narcissa suddenly speaks to me and I turn my attention to her, who is holding the glass close to my lips.

Without replying or hesitating, I allow her to pour some of that delicious French liquid down my throat, and when a few drops stain my chin, instead of using a napkin to clean them, she moves closer to me and licks them, softly tasting my skin with her tongue. It is both arousing and humiliating at the same time. After all, not so many years ago, she was my student.

She suddenly sits astride on my lap and I feel helpless, being restrained on the chair. She rests her arms round my neck and she brings her lips close to my ear.

"Tell Severus to be careful," she whispers, "they'll be following you when you leave the club."

"Having fun, my dear?" Malfoy asks his wife, startling me before I can react to her warning.

"Just cleaning a little mess I did," she explains, moving away from me.

"Don't be upset with her, Lucius, my lovely professor can be really irresistible sometimes," Severus adds.

"I'm sure she is," he says, "and if I had the time I would certainly stay to let them play a little longer, but I have business to attend upstairs," Malfoy adds before standing up, "it's been a pleasure, Snape, I'll see you on the next meeting."

"I won't disappoint you," Severus answers, standing up too and watching them leave.

As soon as they are gone, he comes to me and lets me free from my bonds. I want to tell him what Narcissa has said, I need to warn him before we leave the club but I look around, and I know that whoever 'they' are, they could be here right now, they could be watching us already, listening to every word my Master or I say, so I don't, not yet. I have to find a way to be alone with Severus before we leave.

"Let's go," he says, and he walks ahead, and I follow him one step behind at his right.

…

When we are at the lobby, my Master turns to his left, but instead of finding me, he realizes I have misbehaved. He quickly turns to his right, where I am waiting for him to tell me I must be punished, but he doesn't.

"I'll take our cloaks, wait here," he says, and he disappears among the crowd of people coming in or going out and, once again, I wonder if 'they' are here, watching us, watching me.

I must do something, I must warn Severus before we step out of the club, and I must do it without anyone listening to us.

Severus is soon back with his cloak and mine, but I am not waiting for him where he told me to stay, I am sitting on one of the sofas near the staircase.

I stand up ready to be scolded, ready to be punished for not only unfollowing his command, but for using the furniture of the club without his permission; but once again, he doesn't seem to care about my misbehavior.

"Are you tired, my love?" he asks, holding my cloak for me, but I don't move an inch, hoping he finally gets the message, but he doesn't.

"No, I'm not tired," I say, frustrated, "could we please go down to the dungeons, Sir?" I finally say and he smirks.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to actually ask it properly," he snaps, and I want to reply at him, but before I can allow my rage to explode, he grabs my arm and takes me down the stairs.

…

"This is going to be a really long punishment," he says as soon as we are alone in one of the dungeons of the club, "after all, you asked for it three times."

"I wasn't-," I mutter as he drags me across the room, "I just-," and we suddenly stop, and I say nothing more, because I notice a sparkle in his eyes, something that tells me he wanted us to be here just as much as I did, even if his plans are different than mine.

"Take your shoes and clothes off," he commands, and I do so, knowing that he has something planned, some agonizing but pleasurable new game for me, just like the chair he made me sit on the last time we were down here, "spread your legs and join your wrists behind you back," he adds once I'm naked in the middle of the room.

"You should know better, my love," he says as he raises his wand and makes one of the ropes that hang on the ceiling of the dungeons climb down like a poisonous snake and tie my wrists down tightly, "if you wanted us to be alone, all you needed to do was asking," he continues as he points his wand down to the floor, "this way, all you're going to get is a painful punishment," suddenly I feel something between my legs, and I look down and see a wooden plank with a sharp angle looking up at me, flying up to my crotch.

Severus makes the device stop when it is higher enough for me to feel as if it is about to slice me in half, but the edge is not sharp enough for that to happen, and I can still stand on my tiptoes to lower the feeling.

"You won't be able to stand on your toes for as long as you are straddling the wood," Severus points out, coming closer to me, "the sooner you get used to the pain, the sooner you'll get any pleasure from it," and I can suddenly feel his fingers tickling my thigh, reaching for my clitoris and giving me such a sudden wave of pleasure that I forget about my situation, let my muscles surrender to his touch, and both my legs are raised on the air at the same time, causing all my weight to fall onto the single inch line of the wood edge.

I gasp, trying to silence a cry, mixed with a moan of pleasure, and I quickly go back to stand on my tiptoes.

"So, what is so important that you've been willing to get punished in order to tell me?" my Master asks, enjoying the agony on my face very closely.

"They'll be following us," I say, panting and moaning at his touch, "Narcissa said after we leave the club someone will be following us."

"I see, so that's what Goyle was doing here without his wife," he mutters and when he notices me frowning, he adds, "he was sitting on a close-by table in the dining room. I noticed him peeping, but I thought he was just enjoying the show you and Cissy were putting up," he brings his hand to my breasts, rudely grasping them as he leans onto me to passionately kiss my lips, as if the memory of Narcissa taking advantage of my helplessness on the table had aroused him even more.

"What else did she say?" he asks.

"Nothing else," I say, and he slaps my left breast strongly before taking his hand down to my crotch again.

"Are you sure she said nothing else?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir," I say, "Malfoy interrupted us, so she couldn't say anything else," I add, "only to be careful," and the last word gets lost on a long moan that almost leaves me out of breath.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asks, slowing the pace of his rubbing before I can really climax.

"Yes, Sir."

"Would you like me to end your punishment now?" he asks.

"No, Sir, don't," I say as I start to feel my orgasm building up inside of me.

"Oh, but you lower lips must be so sore by now…" he uses a mocking tone and even plays with them with his free hand for a moment, "I wouldn't like you to get hurt."

"Don't stop, Sir, please," I beg, and I am not surprised anymore about hearing myself asking for pain, because it's not the pain what I really want, it's the pleasure that my Master gives me with it.

"Stop trying to stand up, then," he says, and without even thinking about the possibility of not doing as he says, I bend my knees so that my entire body is only supported by the rope tying my hands up to the ceiling and the triangular wood between my legs.

The pain gets mixed with my arousal and the excitement and soon my orgasm explodes and I moan louder than ever, probably not only of pleasure this time.

As soon as Severus lets me free, I bury myself into his embrace and he holds me tight as I calm down and he whispers beautiful things into my ear.

Later, we leave the club using the public fireplaces connected to the floo network.

* * *

…

* * *

"Didn't Malfoy tell you they had all voted to accept you back?" I ask, once we're back in my rooms from the castle, recalling one of the pieces I got from their conversation in the table.

"He did."

"Then why are they following you now? Why not before making the decision?"

"Because they want me to feel comfortable, to go easy and make a mistake," he explains.

"They don't trust you, then."

"No, they don't," he says, "and I wouldn't trust them if they did," he adds, and he turns towards me and grins, his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him, "you didn't trust me either when Dumbledore brought me here, remember?"

"Who says I do now?" I playfully say.

"Oh, is that right?" he plays along, "then I guess you won't like what awaits you in the bedroom."

"What is it?" I ask, failing at hiding my enthusiasm.

"A good spanking for trying to be smart," he snaps before leaving a sweet kiss on my lips.

* * *

.

* * *

On Sunday morning I find myself alone in bed when I am waken up by the delicious smell of hot tea and croissants. Severus is gone and has left my breakfast on the night table, but he's back before I can even taste my morning beverage.

"Where did you go?" I ask.

"I went to tell Dumbledore we should be meeting Auror Moody in the school instead of the Hogs Head today," he says, "and he said we didn't need to worry about that because there would be no more meetings with him."

"How come?" I mutter, probably not showing enough concern for my surprise to seem real, because Severus quickly seats on his side of the bed with his very stern face.

"What happened, Minerva?" he says, taking my hand over the sheets and looking at me, "I thought you and him had solved everything during the dinner."

"He told Augusta you were a Death Eater, she left upset and I got angry at him," I summarize, "I'm done with Alastor. I'm done worrying about him and having to justify every decision I make to him. We're over."

"He'll come around," Severus says, "and so will Augusta," he adds, before standing up and walking to the wardrobe, coming back with some clothes for me to wear.

"Are we going anywhere?" I wonder.

"You are," he says.

* * *

…

* * *

Having Severus choose my clothes it's not part of our morning rituals anymore, but from now and then he still does it, just like during the training days, and even though I don't really care and that he never picks anything I wouldn't wear, knowing that the clothes I'm wearing weren't my own choice somehow affects the state of my mind for the rest of the day. After all, deciding what we're going to wear is one of the little things in life that makes us feel free grown-ups; as stupid as it may sound, having the choice made for me, makes me feel more dependent on Severus, even if I consciously know that is ridiculous.

So, with that though on mind, I knock the door of the Headmaster's office, who apparently has requested to see me.

"Come in," he invites me, and I do so, expecting to find him alone, drinking his usual Sunday morning hot chocolate and reading the paper; but he's not.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company, Albus," I say after noticing a brunette woman sitting opposite to him at his desk, "I can come later."

"It's alright, Minerva," he says, standing up and gesturing me to join their little meeting, "Mrs. Valls, this is my Deputy, professor McGonagall," he says to his guest, "Minerva, this is Mrs. Valls, our new DADA professor."

"Oh, it's a big pleasure to finally meeting you, Mrs. Valls," I say, and she stands up to greet me.

She's a very beautiful woman, with dark eyes and strong Spanish features. I offer her my hand, but she takes it and pulls me closer to kiss both my cheeks. The intrusion takes me by surprise.

"The pleasure is entirely mine, professor McGonagall," she speaks with a loud voice, "I was flattered enough to receive your offer, but when I learned I'd been chosen only by my resume…"

"Well, it was really impressive," I say, finally free from her grab, "and having auror Moody speaking so well about you, there was no choice to make, really."

"He was my supervisor when I moved from the Spanish Department to yours," she explains, "he said he expected great things from me, but of course the accident changed everything," she says, and she raises up her left hand, covered by a leather glove, probably hiding an ugly war injury.

"Well, you still can achieve great things in our school, Mrs. Valls," Dumbledore interrupts, "I'm sure you will adapt perfectly."

"Would you like me to walk Mrs. Valls to her rooms?" I ask to the Headmaster, guessing this was the reason why he requested me.

"Oh, please, don't. I can manage myself around," the new professor says, "I'll see you in the Great Hall, I guess."

"Of course," Dumbledore salutes her and once she's gone, we move to sitting area, "tea?" he asks.

"No, I just had breakfast, thank you," I say, and a cup of hot chocolate pops on the tea table for the Headmaster to drink, together with today's Daily Prophet.

"Alastor was here yesterday," he says after having a sip and staining the mustache of his long beard with his chocolate beverage, "I didn't want to tell me what exactly has happened between the two of you," he points out, "but he did have a very clear request: the mission must end."

"What?" I ask, not really expecting that.

"He said it's making no good for you, or Severus; he said it's dangerous and… well, let's just say that he explained to me a few things he had preferred to keep to himself before and now that I know what is really going on in those places I… I also think we should put an end to this mission."

"Have you told Severus?" I ask.

"Of course, but he said it was up to you," another thing I wasn't expecting, "he said he didn't want to do it in the first place, that I should have listened to his warnings, and that since you were the one to decide to do it, you should be the one to decide to end it."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	57. The Jealousy before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Severus have some important things to say to each other after he has a jealousy attack and she uses her safe-word.

**The Jealousy before Christmas**

**.  
**

* * *

Her beautiful thin lips move thirsty around the erection, devouring it with a lust and hunger that makes me furious. It's jealousy, I know. I'm no stranger to this feeling. Jealousy has made me do very stupid things in the past, things I don't want to repeat. I don't want to do anything I might regret, to say anything I might not be able to take back; so I leave the room.

"Severus?" Cissy's voice follows me into the hallway, "are you alright?" she asks, her hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm not," I say, showing her my back, not wanting her to see me upset.

"You knew this was going to happen sooner or later," she points out.

"It doesn't make it any less painful to watch," I reply, and I turn around as I get free from her touch, "she was enjoying it so much…"

"I doubt that," she assures me, "she knows her place, she knows she must pretend to be enjoying any task her master asks her to do, Severus," she reminds me, "McGonagall has shown to be a true submissive; one her master should be very proud of, not angry or jealous," she adds, "and if you knew your place, you would go back inside and make sure you're there to cherish her once they're finished, because she'll need that."

Saying no more, because I know she's right, I walk my steps back and return to the living room of the Malfoy's Manor, where everyone is celebrating the comeback of Karkaroff.

He has returned as a hero after spending a few months in Azkaban, but I know he's anything but that. If he hasn't ended his days surrounded by dementors, it's only because he told the Ministry everything he knew about the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters; and if he couldn't get away without a short stay in the fortress, was only because what he had to say was very little, especially since I had spoken a lot more before he did. But knowing that he's no less a traitor than I am, doesn't make this any easier either.

…

* * *

_"I purpose a toast," Lucius said raising his glass and everybody imitated him, "for the friends that were taken away from us and are finally coming back," he sipped from his wine, and then added, "and now, our dear Igor, as it is tradition among us, we Masters offer you, that come alone, our submissives to please you during the party."_

_I had warned Minerva. I had told her this was something they used to do during the war when someone had been gone for a long time and she said it was fine, that Karkaroff would have plenty of younger men and women to choose from in the party, so there was nothing to worry about, and I believed her._

_So far, I had been able to keep what was left of Minerva's innocence in this sinful world I'd dragged her into, far from any man. Every time Malfoy or any of the others let go a comment on how much they'd like to fuck my dear kitten's mouth, or if it was a hard-limit for her to have someone else but me in her cunt, I had been able to dissuade the though; but this time it was different._

_It was Minerva who told me Igor was coming towards us. I turned around and saw him standing with a glass of firewhisky on his hand and a hint of disappointment in his eyes._

_"Anything wrong?" I asked, and then he made the question:_

_"Would you mind if I used my privileges with your lady friend?" I remained silent, thinking about the consequences of my answer, whatever that was going to be and avoiding looking at Minerva, knowing she had heard; and then he added: "Look, I wasn't going to ask anyone, but Allecto is putting such a show with her little slut back there," and I followed his pointing finger to find Carrow being licked by a blonde lady on her knees, "it's been months since I've been with a woman, Severus…"_

_"Wouldn't you rather give yourself a treat with one of the young ones?" I tried._

_"I prefer to put myself in the hands of a more experienced lady," he answered, "or the mouth, if you get me."_

_"Absolutely," I muttered, finally turning around to check on Minerva, who was standing still and apparently impassible at our conversation, "tell me, my love, would you mind if I handed you to Master Karkaroff for a few minutes?"_

_"If that is my Master's wish," she replied with a smile that will haunt me for many nights._

_"It is," I say to her – I lie to her, but saying no to Karkaroff won't just be seen rude in such a special occasion, but it will point out one more time that I am overprotective with Minerva, something no usual in the group of men and women we are with, so there is no other choice, unless we want trouble, "Her clothes stay on and I don't want any marks on her," I warn Karkaroff before stepping away._

_"Thank you," he said, "follow me, Professor, we'll find a more private spot for us to have fun."_

...

* * *

They are in one of the corners of the room, Karkaroff's loud moans resounding everywhere; and if it had been a private spot when he had commanded her to kneel down and unbutton his trousers; it isn't anymore. They are surrounded by half of the guests, all of them knowing this is the first time Minerva has someone else's cock in her mouth and I know they are seeing this as a door opened for any of them to be the next one, and I feel my fury raise.

One final cry from Igor's mouth puts an end to my misery. The public leaves, and so does he after pulling up his trousers.

"Thank you," I hear him mutter before walking away, but I don't really listen, because all I can – all I want to – focus on right now is Minerva.

She hasn't moved an inch. I step in front of her and without hesitation, I grab her by the hair and force her to stand up. The surprise of the assault makes her gasp, drops of Karkaroff cum stain her lips and chin and her eyes look tearful.

I say nothing, and without letting go of her beautiful black hair, I drag her outside of the room, away from the crowd, and once we're in the corridor, I pull her into my embrace, where I hope she'll feel safe enough to cry, but she doesn't. Instead, she drops down on her knees and unbuttons my trousers.

"Min-" I mutter, willing to stop her, but she looks up at me as if begging to let her do this, as if telling me she needs it, so I speak no more and just let myself enjoy the thirst, lust and hunger of her beautiful thin lips around my growing erection.

…

By the time we're ready to leave the party, Minerva looks as if nothing had happened, but of course we will talk about it later, as we always do.

"Will you be coming to our Christmas Eve party?" Cissy asks when she shows us to the door, "it'll be lovely if you both came."

"I'm afraid we already have plans," I say.

"Oh, well, I wish you have fun, then."

"We could change our plans," Minerva suggests as I help her into her cloak.

"We are invited by your Aunt's to the Ministry's party, my love, you don't want to disappoint her, do you?" I ask her.

"I guess not, but her party won't be any fun," she states, and I see Cissy smiling from the corner of my eyes.

"Finding anything funny?" I question, sounding as empowered as I can being at her house.

"Not funny, just cute," she says before opening the door for us, "goodbye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

…

* * *

"Minerva, would you please stop wondering in your closet and come talk to me?" I insist.

"But I already know what you want to talk about," she says, her head buried into the darkness of her messy wardrobe, trying to find something proper to wear tonight, "it's been the same every morning this week... You're worried about me, you think I've fallen too deep into this world, you think we should have a rest from it…"

"Well, what do you say?" I ask.

"That we can talk about this tomorrow," she snaps and at this point I've had enough.

I walk towards the wardrobe, grab her wrists and hold her in the bending position she already is in as I magically tie her to the closet rod.

"Severus, I have no time for this!" she shouts, her head trapped between her dresses.

"You'll have time for whatever I say," I warn as I roll up the skirt of her nightdress.

"Thistle," I hear her say before I can slap the pale skin of her ass even once, and just in case I hadn't heard her correctly, she repeats: "thistle," one more time.

I stop myself, and as if she was burning iron I step away from her and untie the magical bounds I casted on her wrists.

"Why did you use your safe word?" I ask, more confused than ever, as she stands up in front of me, "I had barely touch you yet."

"I know," she mutters, "but you wouldn't listen to me," and she walks across to the corridor, magically dressing herself in the way out.

In my confusion, I try to find her before she exits the room, but I'm late. I am left alone and worried about what I might have done wrong, and nothing comes to mind.

Until today, Minerva had only used her safe word once before with me, being it about two or three weeks ago, when she began to feel sick and it turn out to be stomach flu. She spent two days in bed and I took care of her despite being a very grumpy patient.

The thing is that she understands the meaning of the word, she understands its importance it has to us; I know – I want to believe – she wouldn't just use it to get free of a punishment. So, why using it today? Why without me touching her?

I don't understand - it's all I can say to myself as I walk to my trousers, still folded on one of the room's chairs, and I pick up the little box containing Minerva's Christmas present, the one I am – I was? – planning on giving her tomorrow morning.  _Maybe it is too soon for this…_

…

The door opens slowly and Minerva appears calmed and with a copy of today's Daily Prophet on her hands.

"I sent an owl to William asking him to send me some dresses from home," she explains completely ignoring my still confused face, or not really aware of it, "the Ministry's Christmas Party is the most formal ball there is, I can't go wearing just anything, you know…" she leaves the paper on the table and turns around to look at me, "Severus, is everything alright?"

"I don't know," I honestly answer, "I thought it was when I woke up this morning," I say, "but then you cheaply used your safe word against me to go send an owl to you house elf and now I don't know if anything is alright. Please," I try hard to keep my temper, "oh please, my dear, do tell me… is everything alright?"

"Of course it is," she says, "everything is perfect," and she smiles.

"Well, I don't think it is, not when you're more concerned about a bloody dress to wear to a party you didn't want to attend in the first place, than the sake of our relationship!" I yell, completely losing my temper, obviously, and I storm out of the room before I say anything else.

…

* * *

I go straight to my rooms but when I realize there is not a single bottle of firewhisky in the kitchen, I take my cloak and go to Hogsmeade.

The Hog's Head is as empty as always despite being Christmas Eve, only two men sit in a corner having some drinks, and they don't even turn around when I come in. There is no sign of Aberforth, so I sit on one of the stools while I wait for him.

"Good morning, young boy," Aberforth greets me as he comes down the stairs from what I believe, it's his apartment upstairs, "it's just the Snape boy, sweetie!" he yells to whoever is upstairs, and before he manages himself behind the bar, non other but Madame Pomfrey comes down, wearing a very Christmassy red dress that has nothing to do with her usual nurse uniform.

"Hi Severus, isn't Minerva with you?" she asks very nicely.

"No, she's not," I answer quite rudely, and I turn to the bartender, hoping to be served soon, "a firewhisky, please, double, no ice."

"Coming," the young Dumbledore replies as he bends over to take a glass.

"Firewhisky? No, no, no… Make it a cup of tea, well, let it be two…" Pomfrey orders, taking the empty stool at my left and sitting down with some trouble.

"Yes, ma'am," Aberforth replies, and he disappears into the kitchen as I turn to stare at the nurse.

"What is the matter?" she asks before I can snap anything at her, "what is it that you're trying to drown away?"

"Nothing," I say, "I just came here for a drink, if I can't have it I'll go somewhere else," and I make my way to stand up, but she stops me.

"No, you won't," she says, "Minerva is my friend so I can't let you get drunk before midday because of any stupid fight you two might have had. If you don't want to talk about it, don't… We'll talk about something else," she says, "so, has she picked a dress for tonight already?"

"Could we not just talk about her, please?" I say.

"Sure, you start the conversation, then."

"When did you start fucking Dumbledore's brother?" I ask, thinking that if I make her uncomfortable enough she'll let me be, or at least, she'll let me leave.

"Oh, I know what you're trying," she smirks, "you won't get rid of me so easily. We've been together since the dinner you and Minerva held last month, a week after Halloween."

"Does she know?"

"She's my friend, of course she knows."

"Do Sprout and Hooch know?" I ask, having learn the dynamic of the group already.

"Not, yet," she replies after a moment of hesitance.

"Aren't them your friends too?"

"Pomona is judgemental and Rolanda doesn't know how to keep anything to herself," she states, "There is no need for them to know yet."

"Don't worry, I won't tell them."

"Good," she relaxes and Aberforth comes back with three cups of tea.

"Has she managed to make you talk already?" he asks.

"She's not that good," I joke and have a long sip of the hot beverage. It is not the burning drink I was expecting, but it does feel refreshing, despite the company.

"I don't need you to say anything," Pomfrey replies, "I already know everything I need to tell you what you need to hear."

"Do you?" I dare her.

"She loves you, you love her, you rarely fight and you're attending a party with Minerva's Aunt," she summarizes, "she's nervous, has a lot of things in her mind, whatever she's done, she didn't mean it. Forget it, go back and tell her how nice she look in whatever dress she picked up. Tomorrow you won't even remember what made you want to get drunk."

"She's your friend, why do you assume it is her fault?" I wonder with curiosity.

"If it was yours you wouldn't be as stupid as to be here, you'd be begging forgiveness," she snaps and I can't hide a chuckle.

"How come she's not here begging forgiveness to him?" Aberforth asks.

"Because she's Minerva McGonagall," Poppy replies.

"What does that even mean?"

"That she's a true Gryffindor," I say, "it would hurt her pride."

"That's it," Pomfrey raises her cup to me as I stand up to leave, "don't make her worry any more, it'll make her no good."

"I won't," I say, "thank you."

…

* * *

When I arrive at Minerva's rooms, she's not in them, but knowing her well enough, I know where she might be. Using our connected fireplaces, I go into my rooms, and there I find my dear kitten sitting on the couch, wearing a long tartan gown that looks taken from a fairy-tale princess.

"Severus," she says, quickly standing up, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way when I used my safe word, I swear, I…"

I silenced her with a kiss, a quick but sweet kiss, so I could have my chance to speak too.

"There's no need for apologies, my love," I say, "I over reacted, I know you must have had a good reason for doing that and, even if you didn't, I don't care, because…"

"But I did, I had a great big reason," she interrupts me, "Severus…"

"Minerva, I wanted to wait until tomorrow, thinking that maybe Christmas would make it all more magical and special," I begin.

"So did I," she says, but I'm honestly not listening to her.

"…but we both have plenty of magic together, and you, my love, you make any occasion special…" I continue.

"Severus, let me speak first," she mutters, but I ignore her pleas to speak and drop down to one knee in front of her, "oh good Merlin, Severus, what are you doing?" she cries and I take that little box that contains her Christmas present out of my pocket and hold it with both my hands as I magically open it.

"Minerva, would you marry me?"

I look up to watch her admire the modest but beautiful wedding ring of my mother, which had previously belonged to my grandmother, and even though I can see the answer already reflected in the joy and glee of her face, she never speaks that 'yes' out loud.

"Oh, Severus," she says, and expectation grows inside of me, when finally she says: "I'm pregnant."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	58. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva tells how she finds out about the pregnancy and how she decides to surprise Severus.

**Finding out**

* * *

"You're pregnant," Poppy says and I froze, "Minerva, isn't it good news?"

Pregnant. That is not exactly the prognosis I was expecting after coming down to the hospital wing for a stomach flu remedy to stop the sickness I've been feeling for almost a week now, even though Severus thinks I'm fine already.

"Could you be wrong?" I ask.

"Minerva, I work in a school, but I have the training of a mediwitch, of course I am sure," she replies a little upset.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, "what I meant was if you're certain, if it could be a false result."

"It is very unlikely, but it could be the chance, of course," she admits, and then she quickly changes her tone, "Minerva, I know you've always said you didn't want children, but I thought you'd change your mind if you ever…"

"Don't get me wrong," I say, "I am not disappointed, if I am expecting I will for sure be very glad and enjoy my chance to becoming a mother, which I thought I never would," I admit, "but I need to be sure."

I was thirteen years old the first time Aunt Millicent got pregnant. They told her she was expecting a boy to be born in December and I remember leaving to Hogwarts that summer thinking I would have a little cousin to hold on my arms when I'd be back for Christmas. Those were very sad holidays, though. She had lost the baby little after the school year began. I'd never seen her so sad, and over the years I saw how every disappointment on having a baby of her own destroyed her joy a little more. That is why early on in my life I decided that the wish to become a mother would never guide my life, I wouldn't let the loss of something I never had haunt me for the rest of my days.

"I'll need some blood to send to San Mungo if you want a second opinion," Poppy says, "it'll take a few weeks to have the results back, though."

"I can wait," I say, "just don't tell Severus anything until we know for sure."

"I already know for sure, Minerva," she says, "it is you that needs a reassurance. But don't worry, I'll keep your secret, if you can keep mine," she smiles.

"Yours?" I ask, wondering if maybe she has said something to me and I was so absorbed in my thoughts that didn't even hear.

"I am dating someone," she confesses, and I smile, knowing now what secret it is and realizing she's telling me to distract my mind.

"May I guess?" I smirk, "is it Aberforth Dumbledore, who has been visiting the castle more often than ever and without paying any visits to his brother."

"You knew?"

"Of course, I am very observant," I say, standing from my chair in her office to leave for my next class, "don't worry, nobody else knows."

…

* * *

"Minerva, you're very quiet tonight," Severus says as we have our dinner.

"I'm fine," I smile.

"I don't think you are," he says, "I think you're pensive, and I'm pretty sure I know what is bothering your mind."

"Do you?" I ask, for a moment seriously worried that he might have guessed, that Poppy might have told him.

"I told you we should talk about it, about last night, at the Mafloy's, and Karkaroff…"  _oh, of course, there's that also_  – sometimes I wonder how I manage to keep my temper with so many things going on with us and around us.

"I told you I was fine," I insist.

"The last time you said that you almost had a meltdown," he reminds me.

"I won't this time," I assure him, "yesterday was fun."

"I'm not sure I like you having fun with someone who wasn't me," he says, and I smile at his jealousy, taking his hand on the table as I look him in the eyes.

"I didn't have fun with Karkaroff, you silly, it was the entire experience… if you hadn't been there I would have probably burst into tears in front of all those people, but you were there with me, turning my fear and my humiliation into hotness… It sounds sick and retorted, I know, but…"

"I felt jealous," he admits out loud all of a sudden, "I felt so jealous I wanted to punch him and punish you and… but then I remembered you were doing that for me, and my jealousy became respect and proudness."

"Then I'm not the only sick and retorted one in the relationship," I joke, but he keeps his face very stern.

"I think it's time we stop this, Minerva," he says, "we've gained the Malfoy's trust, I'm back in his circle, we've had our fun… it doesn't mean the mission is over, and we can still go to the clubs by ourselves… I just don't want you having anything more to do with them."

It is not the first time he asks, it is not the first time something that happens at the Malfoy's makes him rethink the terms of the mission; but it is the first time that I seriously agree with him, not because I really want to stop, but because if I am really pregnant, I will have to, for the sake of the baby.

"We'll talk about it another day," I say, not wanting to make any decision without knowing for sure if we are or not expecting.

…

* * *

It is on Friday the 23rd when Poppy storms into my office without knocking and with an envelope on his hands.

"They're here," she says, "the results."

I jump out of my chair.

"Have you read them?" I ask.

"No, of course not," she says, "I don't need to, I already know you are pregnant," she snaps one last time about my incredulity, and hands me the letter with San Mungo's stamp on it.

I open it with trembling hands, every noise the parchment does making it more real for me that I might be pregnant, that I am pregnant, that the symptoms are, as Poppy said, unequivocal; my morning sickness, my dizziness, my mood changing…

"Well?" she asks and I come back to reality realizing I am holding the document between my hands but hasn't yet read it. I scan it quickly, and after a bunch of medical terms a word written in capital letters: POSITIVE.

"I AM pregnant," I say out loud, and I burst into tears, "sweet merlin, Pops, I am pregnant," I repeat full of joy as I let the paper fall to the ground and I embrace my friend.

"When are you going to tell Severus?" she asks.

"On Sunday morning," I answer quickly, because I've been thing of this for the entire week, "it'll be the perfect Christmas present.

…

* * *

_We had talked about it one night after a nice chess game that I won, while sharing a sweet glass of red Spanish wine._

_"I saw Pomona's husband in Hogsmeade today," Severus said, "Hans, was his name, right?"_

_"Yes," I smiled, finding it funny how hard it was for him sometimes to remember the names of people, when he was so much younger._

_"He was taking the baby for a walk," he explained, "he's a cute little fellow."_

_"Who, Hans?" I joke._

_"The baby, of course," he replies, "he has a very cute smile - reminded me of Lilly's son," I smiled at the thought of little Harry, and Severus smiled too, "if we ever had a child, he would have the most beautiful of smiles," he said, and I almost choked on the wine._

_"Severus…" I muttered._

_"I'm not saying I want a baby right now, Minerva," he says as if reading my mind, "I'm just saying that if we're blessed with one, I'll be very glad if he has your smile," he kissed my forehead, took my empty glass and walked to the kitchen to refill it, putting an end to a conversation I wasn't sure I wanted to have._

* * *

…

* * *

Of course, as you know by now, my plans of telling Severus on Christmas morning haven't worked just as I'd expected.

It all started this morning when, while looking for a proper dress to wear to my Aunt's party tonight, I talked to him disrespectfully and he took the chance to have some fun together.

So far, since my stomach flu three weeks ago, he has taken very good care of me and we have not played the punishment game since then; mainly because knowing I could possibly be pregnant, I tried to behave myself the better I could so I didn't need to tell Severus before knowing for sure. I know that being expecting doesn't mean we can't have fun anymore, but to have an extra care won't hurt, right?

This morning, though, I had my mind somewhere else and my tongue slipped.

I could have just told him, I know, but tomorrow is Christmas, just one more day and I would have been able to see the joy in his eyes when I told him the news. That's why I used my safe word, which I had never used before, except for three weeks ago, when what I thought was just a stomach flu made me feel so sick during one of our games that I had to storm into the bathroom to throw up everything I'd eaten the day before.

I shouldn't have done it, I know. A safe word, in our life style, it's not just a switch button to turn everything on or off at pleasure, it's the red button you would use in an extreme emergency.

Anyway, the harm was done, and I didn't want to deal with it, so I left to owl William about the dresses, hoping when I'd be back, Severus wouldn't want to talk about what happened earlier, but I was wrong, of course; we argued, he left, and I stayed sad and alone in my rooms until William suddenly popped in.

"Is anything wrong, Miss?" he startled me, and I quickly dried my tears.

"William, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Miss said I should bring her some dresses," he said, and he pointed to a suitcase laying in the middle of the room that wasn't there a moment ago.

"I meant you could send them in magically, you didn't need to come all the way here," I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I misunderstood," he apologized, "I'll go back to the house."

"Don't. Do stay," I said, "it is Christmas Eve, you shouldn't be alone. Why don't you stay in the Castle and enjoy the holidays with the other elves. I'll be at Aunt Millie's for dinner, but I'll be very delighted if you had lunch with Severus and me tomorrow, "I told him,"I have great news to share with him and you."

"Great news?" he asks.

"Yes," I say as I stand up to open the suitcase, "Pearl," I summoned her, "but I'll only tell you if you stay."

Pearl popped into the room before I've even taken the first dress out.

"May I be of help, Mistress McGonagall?" she asked.

"Yes, you may," I said, "Pearl, this is William. He takes care of me and my family house," I introduce them, "would you mind finding him a place to stay for the holidays, and showing him around?"

"It will be my pleasure," she said.

"I don't need a babysitter, Miss," William proudly says and I smile at him.

"Of course you don't. She is Pearl, she takes care of me while I am here," I said, "be nice to her, and have fun."

"Can I do anything else for you before I go with her, Miss?"

"No, William, thank you. I just need to pick up a dress and go find Severus. He's been gone for a while now and I should probably apologize to him."

I watched them leave and after deciding on a long tartan gown that had belonged to my mother, I use the fireplace to appear in Severus' rooms, where he is nowhere to be found, determined to spoil the surprise if it's needed in order to fix things with him.

…

The rest of the story, you already know. I wait for him, he comes in, I apologize, he drops down on one knee, I cry, he takes out a ring, I try to tell him before he pops the question, he doesn't let me, I look at the beautiful piece of jewellery on his hands, he says the words out loud, I feel overwhelmed with joy, he smiles, and finally:

"Oh, Severus, I'm pregnant" I tell him.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	59. What happiness feels like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and time to tell Millicent about the wedding and the baby... Minerva couldn't be happier, but things can change all of a sudden...

**What happiness feels like**

* * *

We step out of the Ministry's fireplace hand in hand, and one of the guards stops us to make sure we're guests and not intruders at the party. Usually this amount of security would infuriate me, but today nothing, absolutely nothing, can supress the glee I feel from the very bottom of my soul to the outside.  
"McGonagall, Minerva," I say, "and this is Snape, Severus. We both were invited by the Minister."  
"Oh, of course Ms. McGonagall," the man says, "your Aunt is waiting for you upstairs."  
"Thank you."

The party is taking place in the big salon, where people are dancing to the live Orchestra, or dinning from the buffet. At the sides of the room there are two staircases that take to a big interior balcony where the important people, like my Aunt, are talking about anything but Christmas.  
"Nerva!" she exclaims when she sees us coming, "how nice having you here!" she points out before coming closer to kiss my cheek, "you too, Mr. Snape," she adds, and they salute each other with a polite nod and an unreadable smile.

"Where is Uncle Vince?" I ask, unable to wait a single minute more to tell them the good news.

"I left him talking to the new Head of the Auror's Office about this big case they are working on… I couldn't stand there a minute more," she says.

"Oh, is it about the two witches that have disappeared lately around Knockturn alley?" I ask, glad to find a theme of conversation to distract myself from the desire to burst about my engagement and my pregnancy.

"It was in the first page of today's Prophet, wasn't it?" Severus points out, his hand around my waist, knowing how not-exactly-calmed I am in the inside.

"Yes, only that they are four women, not two," Millicent confesses in a lower voice, "and despite what the article said, the Department has no clue of what is going on."

"Who is working on the case?" I ask.

"Dawlish, Moody and Shacklebolt, under the watch of Scrimgeour himself," she explains.

"It must be really serious if you have the best of the department and the Head himself working on it," I point out.

"Well, we must stop whoever it's taking these girls before people begin to think You-Know-Who has raised from his ashes," Millicent suggests and I look at Severus as if wondering if he might know something, but his look makes me sure he doesn't.

"Anyway, dear," my Aunt quickly changes the way of the conversation, "you must tell me what you've done to yourself, because you look radiant today."

"Oh, well," I say, blushing a little, wondering if she might be able to notice anything, "it must be mother's gown," I say subtly moving so she can appreciate how the princess tartan dress fits me, "although it looked a lot better on her."

"You look gorgeous on it," she says, "but it's something else… You really look – different."

"Maybe this has something to do with it," I mutter, unable to hold my secrets anymore, raising my hand a little so that she can see the beautiful silver ring with a shiny emerald Severus gave me just a few hours ago.

She gasps, looks at me, then at Severus, takes my hand and looks again at the ring.

"My plan was to wait until tomorrow and ask you properly for your blessing tonight, Minister Bagnold, but as you can see, we're anything but patient," Severus confesses to her.

"Well, I'm glad it went that way, I don't think my Nerva would have appreciated much you asking for her hand as if we were back to the beginning of the century," she says, "but you do have my blessing, and you should call me Millicent now that we're going to be properly family," she adds.

"I feel bad uncle Vince wasn't here," I say, "I wanted to tell you both at the same time."

"Oh, he won't care, my dear. You know how much he loves you," Millicent says.

"Who loves who?" Mr. Bagnold's voice says and he suddenly appears from behind with cigar on one hand and a glass of scotch on the other, all together a combination of smells that makes me sick and I have to excuse myself and rush to the ladies room.

…

* * *

"Nerva?" my Aunt's voice asks in her sweetest tone and I come out from the toilet's cabin wiping my face with a wordless spell.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not feeling too well," I apologize.

"You don't need to excuse yourself, sweetheart, Severus already told us," she says, smiling, sitting on one of the benches of the room and inviting me to join her. I'd never understood why there were seats in some ladies rooms until this moment, really.

"He did?" I ask, sitting next to her after making sure we were alone in the room.

"Of course," she says, "weren't you going to tell your only Aunt that you're expecting a baby?"

"I was, but… I was going to wait until the right moment, maybe after the party or…"

"Minerva, sweetheart, I appreciate your concern, but I can be happy for you, I want to be," she smiles and kisses my forehead in the way my mother would have if she was here for me to tell her my good news, "I never got the chance to become a mother, but I've always liked to believe that was because I had greater purposes than that…"

"You've had your chance," I say, "you became my mother from the moment my parents were gone… I know we've had – and still have – our differences, but I've made William bring me half my wardrobe from home so I could pick up the right dress to wear to your party so that everything could be perfect when I told you the news…" I confess.

"Even without the dress it would have been perfect," she says, brushing away some lost lock of hair from face, "do you know how long I've been waiting for you to make me a great-aunt?"

"Mother had always wanted to have grandchildren," I mutter, her memory waving my happiness away for a moment.

"Yes, Isobel was great with children," she says, "but so are you, Minerva. You'll be a great mother, I know it."

.

* * *

.

It's Christmas morning and I am woken up by a tingling on my belly. When I raise the blankets I see Severus is kissing my skin, drawing something with the tip of his fingers, whispering words I can't listen to.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Telling our baby how much I love her mommy," he says.

"You do know right now HE is not bigger than a blueberry, right?" we've been having this sex battle since I told him, and I don't think it's ever going to stop – though I'm sure he picked girl just because I said I'd like it to be a boy.

"I don't care, I know SHE can understand me," he says, climbing up the bed to kiss me good morning.

"Merry Christmas," I say.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

"I'm afraid I have no present to give you since the news about the baby were going to be it," I confess.

"Well, I think we're even in that front," he says, "but I'm sure we can find a way to compensate each other," and he goes back under the sheets, only this time, a little lower.

* * *

**… NINE MONTHS LATER …**

**September 1st, 1983**

* * *

"The ring is gorgeous, Minerva," Pomona says before looking around for little Samuel, who is running around the large table of the professor's lounge, trying to catch Rolanda.  
"When do you say the wedding is?" she asks with little interest and almost without a breath, slowing down to make it easier for my god-son to grab the end of her shirt.

"He wants it to be in a month or so," I say, "but I'd like to wait more… maybe until spring."

"It does seem too soon," Poppy points out from her chair.

"A spring wedding would be very beautiful," Pomona points out, sitting next to me on the couch, "like mine with Hans," her tone becoming sad, "oh, he would have loved to see you getting married, Minerva," her voice trembles and her little son quickly comes to her lap as if he knew his mom's about to cry.

"We all miss him very much, Pomona," Poppy says, turning around to take our friend's hand, "he was a great man."

"Thank you," she replies almost without a voice, and silence surrounds us for a long while, only interrupted when the door is opened and Severus comes in.

He says nothing, barely looks at me or any of my friends. He walks across the room, opens one of the drawers, takes a bunch of papers and makes his way out.

"Hi Se'vus," Samuel funnily greets him before he closes the door, and the potions professor bends down and sweetly messes his hair.

"Hello young boy," he says to the toddler, "take care of your mom and aunties," and leaves.

"Have you told him yet?" Poppy asks in a whisper as soon as he's gone and I look down at the diamond ring in my finger, remembering the one he gave me not that long ago, the promise I broke, the happiness I took away with my decision.

"No."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	60. When happiness is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tells us how their happiness ending from day to night...

**When happiness is over**

* * *

Secret Santa is, apparently, an old tradition among the school staff. I hate this kind of things, don't understand their meaning or purpose, but Minerva had put my name in the hat without me knowing and that is how I ended up having to buy a Christmas present for Madame Hooch.

"Come on, come on, it's my turn now," the flying teacher says after the Headmaster has opened his present: a very nice crystal vase filled with sherbet lemons, apparently his favourite muggle sweet, which I helped Minerva buy in London, and a copy of the newest History of Magic, which now includes a passage on the war, obviously mentioning the Headmaster and the Order.

"Your present is over there," Minerva tells Hooch, pointing under the Christmas tree in the middle of the Great Hall, which has been emptied of the usual large four tables since this year very few students are staying for the holiday.

"Wait, you can't be my Secret Santa, Min," she says, rushing to the large wrapped package with her name like a little child would do, "you said you were Dumbledore's."

"I am," I say, enjoying her disappointment.

"I just collaborated a little," my dear love quickly adds, briefly looking at me before returning her full attention to her friend, who carelessly unwraps her new flying broom, showing it to everyone as if it was some kind of trophy.

"Oh, Merlin! Severus I didn't know you appreciated me that much!" she shouts.

"Please, it was a danger having you flying around with that old piece of junk of yours," I joke and she glares at me.

"What are you kids arguing about now?" Sprout suddenly comes in with Hans and the baby.

"Pom, what are you doing here?" Poppy asks, quickly going to greet them and taking the baby with her.

"We were enjoying a nice family breakfast when we realized there were a lot of people missing," she says and half the room makes a cute sound and I roll my eyes and Minerva smiles at me.

"We should tell them now that everyone's here," she suggests.

"It's your news to give, my love," I encourage her.

"Tell us what?" Rolanda asks, apparently having been paying more attention to us than to the new-comers.

"Give them some space, Rolanda," Pomfrey says, knowing part of the secret we're about to tell.

"Are we allowed to hear too?" Flitwick asks from the other side of the table, where he was chatting to Mrs. Valls, the new DADA professor about teaching methods in Spain, where she is from.

"Of course you are, Filius," Minerva says, "it's not something that will remain a secret for too long."

"Oh, Merlin, are you pregnant!?" Sprout asks with great enthusiasm and I can see Minerva panic for a second, probably thinking everything is spoiled now.

"That we will say when the time comes," I quickly answer, realizing maybe she doesn't want to tell them about that yet, and my lovely kitten relaxes.

"What we can say today is that you'll be invited to a wedding very soon," she says, her happiness glowing around her once again, and her friends quickly come closer to see the ring and ask her questions about when, how…

"Congratulations, my boy," Dumbledore approaches me and rests his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you didn't approve of us," I say.

"Well, her smile makes any need of approval disappear," he replies.

"I can tell," Flitwick suddenly appears between us, "in all the years I've known Minerva, I've never seen her smile like this," he points out, "or at all," he adds.

…

* * *

"Let me help," Minerva says later, back to her rooms, while I'm getting everything ready to make lunch.

"You should rest," I suggest.

"I am pregnant, not disabled, Severus," she replies, "besides, William has cooked for me all his life, it'd be nice if I could tell him I at least helped somehow."

"Alright," I give up, unable to get upset, much less angry with her right now, "take some potatoes and start pealing them," and as she does so, I ask, "why didn't you tell your friends about the baby?"

"It's too soon," she says, "and they were excited enough with the engagement to add bottles and nappies to the conversation."

"Will you tell William?" I wonder.

"I don't know… Millicent and him are what I have left of my family. She took the news a lot better than I expected, but William is less understanding with things changing."

"I'm sure this is a change he'll be looking forwards to," I point out, kissing the nape of her neck before going back to the chicken I'm about to put into the oven.

…

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Miss," I hear the voice of Minerva's house elf in the living room as I am getting changed in the bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, William," she greets back, "and you too, Pearl," I listen to her saying and I know we have an extra guest for lunch.

"Pearl didn't believe I had been invited to have lunch with you, Miss," William explains as I join them.

"I see," Minerva smiles, "would you like to stay too, Pearl?"

"No," the younger elf quickly replies, "it is not right. I'll go back to the kitchens and wait for William there."

"Please, do stay, there is enough food, right Severus?" Minerva looks at me.

"Of course," I say, "there's enough food to feed the entire Gryffindor House," I smirk and Minerva goes back to the elf.

"Think of it as our way to thank you for all your help, Pearl," she tells her.

"I…" the creature mumbles, still not convinced that this is something good.

"Stay," William tells her, taking her little hand and helping her to the table.

"Aren't they cute?" Minerva asks me in a whisper as we go to the kitchen to take the food.

"They are," I say, "but if I didn't know better I'd begin to think you've resolved to find a partner for everyone around you."

"And what would exactly be wrong with that?" she asks, glaring at me while she takes the mashed potatoes bowl.

"Well, that when it comes to Hooch it will be very hard to find someone to put up with her," I joke.

"You found me," she snaps.

"And what does that to do with anything?" I ask.

"I put up with you every day, surely it wouldn't be that hard to find someone for Ro."

"Oh, Ms. McGonagall," I say in a warning tone before we sit at the table with our unusual guests, "you think you're so witty – but I can find ways to discipline you and your smart mouth without even laying a hand on you, and you know that."

"I'm counting on it," she smiles mischievously and we begin our meal.

…

"Miss said there was good news she wanted to tell today…" William points out at some moment during our Christmas lunch and Minerva smiles.

"Indeed," she says, "William, Severus purposed to me yesterday – we're getting married."

"Congratulations, Miss," the elf greets and then looks at me, "I'll add Mr. Snape to the family tree when I come back home."

"Well, maybe you don't need to go back home, William," Minerva says and I frown, "there's plenty of space in the Castle and I'll be soon needing some extra help around."

"I can help," Pearl quickly interrupts.

"Of course you can, Pearl," Minerva calms her down, "but I was thinking of a different kind of help… like babysitting."

"Why would Miss need anyone to babysit?" William asks, "Miss have no babies."

"Oh!" Pearl gasps on her sweet little voice, obviously getting what William doesn't yet.

"William, I'm pregnant," she finally tells him. The elf opens his eyes widely, looks at her, at me, and then back at Minerva.

"I must go back home immediately and get everything ready, then! Miss' old crib is still in the attic, I'll clean it for you, and the toys and…"

"William, I'm glad to see you're excited," Minerva takes his hand, "but you can relax, it's still a few months before the baby comes."

* * *

…

* * *

Christmas goes by very quickly and soon it's a new year.

"Severus, I have a lot of things to do, please take this blindfold off from me and untie my wrists," she begs as I lead her to the bedroom.

"The term just started… don't lie to me," I say, "you have no work to do."

"Oh, so writing and owling all the invitation for our wedding is no work to you?" she snaps and I softly spank her ass before helping her down on the bed.

"You're getting really spoiled lately, you know," I playfully say as I uncover her emerald eyes so that she finally sees the room, which I literally covered with roses – with some help from Hans and Pomona.

"Oh, Severus," she says, trying to get her hands free to dry the few tears that suddenly run down her cheeks –the hormones make her mood very bouncy.

"Happy anniversary my love," I say.

"Today is not our anniversary," she says.

"Of course it is, today it's one year since we met at La Maison," I remind her.

"I know but it is also your birthday," she says it as if I didn't know, "I had a surprise ready for you."

"I know, don't worry, your surprise party in Flitwick's rooms is still on for later," I tell her with a smirk on my lips as I climb on the bed and sit astride on her, very carefully not to rest my weight on her body, "but first I wanted to celebrate that one year ago you knelt at my feet for the very first time," and I draw a trail of kisses from her lips to her belly as I magically make her clothes disappear, "I love you, Minerva," I say raising my head to look at her.

"I love you too, my dear dear Sir," she says, "and this is the most lovely surprise you could give me - but I'm going to kill Rolanda."

"She didn't tell me," I assure her, "Pomona did, when I asked her for the flowers. Now, stop talking without permission unless you want a good spanking," my threat, obviously, nothing more than a set-the-mood thing, because no matter how much she complains about not being made of crystal now that she's pregnant, I can't help but treating her as a princess for the time being – a submissive and tied-up one, but my princess anyway.

* * *

…

* * *

As time goes by, Minerva's belly shyly grows and by spring, depending on how tight the dress or blouse she's wearing is, you can tell she's pregnant by the beautiful new curve her body shows.

"Sweet Merlin!" she suddenly cries as we're going through the morning mail and I look at her.

"Is everything alright? Did you feel any pain?"

"It's Augusta," she says showing me the letter on her hands, "she answered the invitation…" her voices trembles and I take the parchment from her hand to read it myself:

.

_My dear Minerva,_

_I've just been sent an invitation to your wedding. I can't tell you how happy this news make me._

_I'll be honoured to assist, but only if you come by for tea sometime soon so that I can properly apologize for my words and make sure we're in peace with each other. I've missed you a lot._

_Love you,_

_Augusta._

_P.S. I won't believe that you're married unless I've witnessed the ceremony myself._

.

* * *

…

* * *

It is midnight when I knock desperately at the Headmaster's door. I don't even know why I've waited so long, I should have come here sooner.

"Severus?" he mutters with a sleepy voice after opening his office door to me, "do you know what time it is? What's the matter?"

"Minerva is gone," I say passing by him and walking inside, "she went for tea with Mrs. Longbottom this afternoon and she's yet to come back. I sent my patronus to her, but it returned without having found her."

"What are you implying?"

"That she's gone, disappeared – someone has taken her," I say.

"Don't be silly, boy, who would have any interest on taking Minerva?"

"I can think of many names, and the first one that pops out is Malfoy – or anyone form the mission you sent us in," I blame.

"I didn't sent you into any mission," Dumbledore quickly replies, suddenly waking up from his half-sleep tone, "Have you even bothered to contact Augusta? Maybe she decided to stay longer, or maybe she went home for a few days… owl William."

"William is in the school – and why would she want to go home?"

"To run away from you," he says, and it doesn't really sound like a joke, "how would I know? What I do know is that it's midnight and you don't wake people up at midnight without knowing for sure that someone has disappeared."

"I know for sure," I insist, "Minerva has no reason to run away, we love each other, we're going to have married, and we're going to have a baby."

"You're going to have a – what?" he questions and I suddenly realize I've slipped my tongue.

"Minerva is pregnant," I say, "sixteen weeks."

"I see. Where you planning on telling me? Or at least on officially report it to the school?"

"Of course, but nobody knows yet, well, very few people know."

"Well, let me owl Augusta and ask her if Minerva is still there…"

The waiting is hell, but after an hour or so Augusta owls back saying Minerva left around eight o'clock and excusing herself for not coming to help, but please to let her know anything as soon as we could.

While the Headmaster wasted his time contacting San Mungo in case Minerva had ended up there for some reason, I summoned William to make him go check in case Minerva was in Scotland, as Albus suggested. The elf came back before the reply from the magic hospital.

"She's not there, Master Snape," he says – oh, yes, he calls me like that, now -, "do you think she's really disappeared, Sir? Do you believe she's been taken?"

"I don't know, William," I say, trying not to worry him more than I am.

"Do you?" he insists, and I give up.

"Probably, yes, I do…"

"Then, Sir, there is something I have to show you," he mutters, and he pops away leaving me a little confused. A moment later he pops back inside the room with a box on his hands that he gives to me.

"Miss said only to give it to you if she ever went missing," he says, and now I do become worried.

I take the box to Dumbledore's desk and I open it only to find letters, about twelve or fifteen, all of them written to Minerva and signed  _R.F._  – Robert Flanagan.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	61. Captive epistles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva is Flanagan's captive and here's the first part of her nightmare...

**Captive epistles**

* * *

I leave Augusta's house by eight o'clock after drinking three cups of tea (each), emptying an entire biscuit box (remember I'm eating for two), and promising to never stay so long without speaking to each other again.

Using the floo network, I am in Hogsmeade before the last strike of the clock. Poppy, who moved with Aberforth after Christmas, insists on me staying for dinner with them, but I am tired and tell them that maybe another day.

The town is beautiful this time of the year with the first blossoms of Spring trying to push the stubborn Winter away. There's some snow in the corners of the streets and the moon still makes the whiteness of the forest shine as if it was covered in ice.

As I make my way to the school, I begin to feel dizzy and when the feeling increases, I think I probably should have asked Severus to meet me in the Hog's Head, or at least accepted Aberforth's offer to walk me to the gates.

I have to stop when suddenly breathing seems a very heavy task, and I wonder if this is a normal symptom of the pregnancy or if I should be worrying. Suddenly the school seems to be too far away for me to reach, I don't know how I'll get there…

"May I help you?" a manly voice asks as a hand helps me keep my balance, "you don't seem to be feeling alright," it says, and this time it sounds familiar, so I raise my head enough to have a glimpse of his face, of Flanagan's face, with an annoying smirk on his lips. Shit. It's the last thought I have before I faint.

…

* * *

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I believe you will find it strange to receive a letter from me, but it's been a few weeks, I have no job and thanks to the letter of recommendation Dumbledore has written about me to any possible future employer, I don't think I'll be hired anywhere anytime soon._

_Don't be mistaken, though, this is not any kind of apology, but a thank you letter. If you hadn't been such a slut I wouldn't have fallen so deep down, so to you I thank my luck._

_Yours sincerely,_

_R.F._

.

This was the first letter I was sent. It was shortly after Halloween and I remember thinking about showing it to Severus, but we were having so much fun those days, finally recovering from the harm done by Flanagan that I chose not to and I kept it to do it some other time. Anyway, it didn't seem like anything I needed to be worried about… not yet.

_._

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I've gone through the actions that brought to my dismissal and I have realized I am paying a huge prize for something I didn't even get to do. If I had at least been able to feel your lips around my cock, or going further with my plans for the evening and have you begging for me to fuck you, I would at least have some good memories to make my actual situation easier to accept._

_Yours sincerely,_

_R.F._

.

His second letter made it very clear that Flanagan was trying to mess with my mind, trying to scare me somehow even though he was far away, trying to spoil things between Severus and I with his delirious words. I wouldn't let him, so I kept that letter too without showing it to anyone.

_._

_Dear slut,_

_I've taken a decision. I'm going to get what is mine. I want to feel your lips, your skin, your fear; I want you on your knees in front of me begging to fuck you. You will be mine like you should have been that time._

_Your future Master,_

_R.F._

_._

Alright, so now I was scared - terrified, actually. This was an actual threat and something told me I should take it seriously – I knew he was able of causing harm, so it was no silly thing to believe his intention was true. I had to tell Severus, this time there could be no excuse.

There was. The news about my possible pregnancy stopped me from showing my actual Master the letters. If I was pregnant, I wanted to be able to enjoy the happiness without thinking about anyone coming to spoil it so, one more time, I kept the letter away, and when William came to stay in the school, I told him to guard them safe and to hide any other future envelope with the same handwriting from me. I didn't want to know more about the matter, I didn't want to worry Severus about something that could have never happened.

…

* * *

When I regain consciousness I am lying down naked on some cold surface, my hands tied up behind my back and my eyes blindfolded. The thought that this could be me any usual day with Severus doesn't brush my panic away. I have no idea of where I am, how long I've been here or if Severus has already realized I'm gone. All I know is that the man who has tied me up is a bloody psycho looking for revenge and my wand is not with me.

I try to move but my head aches, I still feel dizzy and I'm thirsty, very thirsty. Well, of course I am, I think later, when I realize my mouth is being forced opened by some kind of gagging device.

Suddenly I listen to a door opening and some steps coming closer. It's him, I don't need to hear his voice, I know it is him. He bends over, I can't see, but I feel his breathing and his hand about to grab me. I don't know where I take my strength from, but I cast a wandless spell and push him away. I listen to his body impact against something, probably the wall, and him groaning before coming back.

"I don't know how the hell you managed to do that, bitch," he warns as he grabs my hair and pulls me up, forcing me to kneel up. If I could only transfigure myself, at least he wouldn't be able to harm me in any irreparable way; but being pregnant that is not an option, "No matter how powerful you are, I still have a wand and you don't," he says, and then he mutters some spell and I suddenly feel my back being whipped several times, to the point I can't stop a cry, before he takes hold of my hair again and forces himself into my mouth.

I want to puke. It is a mixture of things: actual sickness, his smell, panic, the pain… but his cock is blocking my throat, so I swallow as he literally fucks my face, and I cry, because I don't know what else to do, and that is frustrating.

When he's done I allow myself to be hopeful and think that now that he's had what he wanted he'll let me free, but he doesn't let me enjoy that thought for too long.

He takes off the blindfold and I find myself in a small room – floor, walls and ceiling covered with metal -, more like a cell or a cage with no windows. The only light it has is coming from the opened door and I wonder where it would it take if I could reach it.

"Now I'm going to take the gag off and you are going to beg me to fuck you," he says before doing so, and I look at my captor, take a glimpse of the door, and look back at him. You can do this, Minerva – I say to myself.

"STUPEFY!" I shout, trying to concentrate all my energy in the simplest of all the stunning spells there are; but I am too weak to perform any proper magic right now, I have no wand to increase its strength, and I can't use my hands to make sure all the power goes to the right target; so Flanagan doesn't exactly fall unconscious at my feet, I only leave him confused, as if he'd hit his head with something, but that is enough, or so I think, so I stand up and rush to the door, but he comes back to his senses before I can even set a foot outside my cell.

"Crucio!" he yells, and an excruciating pain makes me fall on my knees and cry. He doesn't prolong the spell, but the pain stay even after he's gone.

"Let it be your way," he says before leaving me alone in the darkness of the room.

When he's gone, I vomit; and after my body feels a little better, despite the coldness, the pain and the humiliation, I curl up in a corner thinking that maybe, if I fall asleep, it will all have been a nightmare when I wake up.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	62. When everything is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva's captivity is over, but that doesn't mean her nightmare is.

**When everything is lost**

* * *

Time doesn't exist in darkness or silence, it becomes something that drives you mad. How long have I been here? How many hours, how many days? Has it been a week already? It doesn't feel like that, it feels like an eternity, but not such a long one.

I'm starving, thirsty, dizzy and aching every inch of my body when the door of my cell opens one more time and I can feel this might be the one when I give up, when I finally surrender to my captor's will. I don't even seek freedom anymore, I just want the fear and the pain to stop, I just want to be over with this.

"She's here!" someone yells, someone that isn't Robert Flanagan, someone I know, someone I trust: Alastor.

I move, my intention being to raise my head and look at him, but my body betrays me and I fall before I've even raised myself an inch from the ground.

"Stay still," he says, his voice being closer, and he takes off my gag as I hear some more steps.

"Minerva!" it's Severus – Oh, Severus!

"Don't – " I speak, "don't let him in," I beg to Alastor, whose face I can finally see.

"He's been looking for you and the baby like crazy, Minerva," he says, carefully brushing some hair away from my bruised face.

"There is no baby anymore," I confess with no more tears to let down until I see Severus at the door, his shadow an unmistakable picture to me, and I break down because I don't want him to see me like this, to see me broken, or to feel the smell of my fear and my captivity.

"You have two minutes, then we're taking her to San Mungo," Alastor tells Severus and he nods in agreement.

Severus kneels where Moody was and helps me into a sitting position. His hands are shaking and even thought I can't see because of the poor light coming from the door, I can tell he is also crying.

No word escapes his lips; we just sit together, with so many things to say, to ask, to explain, that we prefer to remain silent.

…

"Everything's ready, let's go," Moody instructs when he's back and Severus helps me up and covers me with his cloak. I use his arm to keep my balance, my legs are sore, not strong enough to hold me standing, but I make the effort, because I don't want Severus to realize how beaten I am.

"Close your eyes, my love," he says to me before we step outside the room, "if you've been in here all this time the light could hurt your sight," he adds and I don't know exactly how long 'all this time' has been, but I do as I he says and follow him to the right, then to the left, and I hear some voices, noises, whispers, and I wonder who else is here, if we are finally outside wherever it is that I was, when suddenly, I trip, or maybe my legs finally give up - the thing is that I lose my balance and would have felt flat on the ground if it wasn't for Severus. He quickly helps me up again, but not before I've had the chance to open my eyes for a moment and catch a glimpse – only light and shadows – of a corpse lying on the ground and people moving around it. Flanagan is dead.

"Are we apparating?" Severus asks when we are outside – I can tell because I can feel the wind and the sun light burns my eyes even having them closed.

"No, we're using a portkey," Alastor tells him, "it will take us directly to the emergency room of San Mungo. Minerva," he speaks to me, now, "hold on to this strongly and don't let go," as if I didn't know how a portkey works, just tell me what it is I have to grab.

Severus takes my hand to something, it feels like wood, and a moment later I feel that awful sickness that space-travelling gives you – portkeys are not my favourite kind of transportation, really.

…

* * *

.

_I just felt some pain, nothing really abnormal, just a punctuated pain in my abdomen that woke me and, after it was gone, I went back to my sleep. It was later, when he opened the door and some light came in, that I saw the blood._

_Learning I wasn't pregnant anymore wasn't the worst; it was having to hold my tears so he wouldn't find out. I waited until his tortures and humiliations were over and then I finally allowed myself to cry, and I did until there were no more tears to let out, and I kept crying even when nothing was coming out from my eyes._

.

* * *

…

"We have lowered the light intensity of the room for you, Ms McGonagall," a female doctor explains to me, "it will increase slowly so your eyes can easily get used to it," she add, "so you can open your eyes now."

I do, and I find myself in a private room of San Mungo, sitting on one of their beds, a nice tall woman, dressed in beige clothes and curly hair is standing in front of me and Moody is also here, some steps further.

"Where is Severus?" I ask to Alastor when I notice he hasn't followed us into the room.

"He can't be here, Minerva," he says as the doctor walks away for a moment, "this is an investigation. We must follow the books if we don't want any mistakes done. The tests must be taken under the sight of a doctor and an auror and no-one else, you know that."

"He was there when you came to find me," I reply, "the books don't allow that."

"Well, he wasn't according to the report I'll send," he says, his good eye looking at me while his magic one looks at the door, probably waiting for the doctor to come back.

"Thank you, Alastor," I say, knowing this can't be easy for him, knowing we'd grown apart because I decided to put an end to our friendship and yet, here he is, "I wish you could forgive me."

"Don't be silly, woman," he replies, avoiding to look at me, "There is nothing to be forgiven."

"Shall we start the exploration?" the doctor asks suddenly coming in and Moody nods his head, "Ms. McGonagall, I need you to stand up and take off your clothes, please."

My clothes are nothing but the cloak Severus gave me to cover myself. I leave it on the bed and walk in front the mediwitch, who begins to scan every scar, mark and bruise in my body with her wand. I know them all, even the ones I can't see.

"You can cover yourself now, Ms. McGonagall," she says, and I put Severus cloak back on, feeling his warm, his smell, his love, as I tied it around my waist so that it looks like a dress.

"I will make now some questions to you," she continues as she helps me sit down on the bed again, "Auror Moody has told me a little about you previously, so I know you do understand how important it is that you answer honestly to my questions."

"I do," I say, looking at Alastor instead of her.

"Good. If you feel uncomfortable at any point or feel the need to stop, just say so and we'll let you have a rest," I just nod and she begins, "Ms. McGonagall, according to Auror Moody's information, you were abducted five days ago by a man called Robert Flanagan. You have been found today in a sound-proof room of a house in the outskirts of London. Did Mr. Flanagan keep you in there during all this time?"

"Yes, he did," I answer in a business-like tone, trying to hide my reaction after learning for how long I've been away. Three days. Three entire days I spent in that bloody room.

"My exam shows symptoms of malnutrition. Were you given any food during this time?"

"No, I wasn't," because I don't think his disgusting cum counts as food. How did I endure three entire days with no food? No wonder I drunk an entire bottle of water when the nurse that received us in the hospital offered me a glass, my last meal was the tea and cookies I had with Augusta five days ago!

"Before being abducted you were pregnant. Did you have a miscarriage while being with Mr. Flanagan?"

"I did," this time I cannot control my tone and I'm afraid the doctor notices because she waits a little longer before asking the next question.

"Ms. McGonagall, did you have sexual relationships of any kind with Mr. Flanagan during this time?"

Can I lie without anyone noticing? I don't think so. Even if it was true that he hadn't touched me nobody would believe after being found naked in that bloody room.

"It's alright," Alastor says, his hand suddenly on my shoulder.

"I did," I finally say out loud.

"Where they consensual?"

Oh, please!

"No," I answer, and it sounds more like a cry.

"Auror Moody, is there any other question you'd like me to make?"

"No, Doctor Clark, I think that was enough."

"Ms. McGonagall, is there any relevant information you'd like me to add to my report?"

"No that I can think of right now," I say, trying to be polite.

"Well, then I guess we're done," she says, "Auror Moody, you can step outside as I begin treating Ms. McGonagall's injuries, now."

"Of course," he says reluctantly, and I watch him leave as the mediwitch comes back to me.

"Doctor," I says as soon as we're alone, "I need to know, why did I have a miscarriage?"

"Well, that is hard to learn just with a simple exam," she says, making me take off the cloak again and lay down, "but a trauma like the one you endured can easily cause a lot of stress in the foetus, you were also exposed to many physical tortures that also affected it and at some point your body probably felt it was too weak to keep both you and the baby alive. We can make further exams after you recover your strength."

"Thank you."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	63. How it all ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tells how they managed to find Minerva and why she decided to end things between them.

**How it all ended**

* * *

_"Who the bloody hell dares to knock at my door at this time?!" Moody yelled from inside his flat and I breathed, hoping that going there hadn't been a bad idea._

_"It's Snape," I said._

_"Snape?!" I heard him bark, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as soon as he opened the door, and I wasn't sure if I was more taken aback by the fact he was dressed on his pyjamas, or by the deformity of his face without his crazy eye on._

_"Minerva's in trouble," I said, inviting myself in._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, closing the door behind him._

_"I believe she's been taken," I explained and I handed him the pile of letters William showed me in Dumbledore's office._

_He took them and walked into his bedroom, coming back with his eye on and already reading the first of the fourteen letters Flanagan sent to Minerva._

_"Are these from the bastard who tried something with her?" Moody asks._

_"Yes."_

_"Oh, fool! Why didn't she tell me? This is serious stuff," he said as he finished with the third one, "what about these?" he wondered, looking at the other eleven letters which were still in their envelopes, unopened._

_"She kept them from me," I explained, "and at some point, she herself stopped reading them. She left William in charge to hide them before she got her mail and to only show them to me if anything happened to her."_

_"Oh, what a stupid, stupid woman she is," he muttered grumpily opening letter number four, "since when is she missing?" he asked, sitting down at his dinner table and offering me to do the same._

_"She was with Augusta Longbottom until eight o'clock," I explained, "used the floo-network from her house to the Hogs-Head and made her way to the Castle but she never got there."_

_"Have you checked the area?" he asked in a business-like manner while he opened letter number 5._

_"Hooch flight over the path that goes from the school to Hosgmeade but, under moon-light there was little to see."_

_"You've been waking up a full bunch of people, I can see," he pointed out opening letter number six._

_"I came here because 'm going to need your skills," I said, "and I want to believe you care despite whatever happened between the two of you."_

_"Of course I care," he said, putting the letter down and opening another envelope._

_"Dumbledore is now talking to the Minister," I explained as he kept reading through the words of Flanagan, "I didn't want to tell her so soon, but he said we'll need Millicent to keep the story out of the papers."_

_"Definitely," he said without raising his look, the pile of opened letters now getting bigger, "wait until those damn reporters find out about your engagement and you'll understand."_

_"You know about the wedding?" I asked._

_"Of course I know; and about the baby, too," he added, "congratulation, by the way."_

_"You've been keeping an eye," I stated._

_"Not as closely as I should have," he resented, opening the last letter, "shit!"_

_"What is it?" I asked, thinking maybe there was some clue, but instead of answering, he handed me the parchment:_

_._

_My dear slut,_

_It is time for confessions. During the past months I have been training to become the right Master for you. I'm sure you have even read about some of the lucky women that have served me in the papers. Get ready to have their same fate, because soon you'll become my submissive._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Your future Master._

_._

_"He warned her," I muttered, "if she had only kept reading the letters maybe…"_

_"It's not only that," Moody said, "the damn bastard is the one who's been taking those women from the case I was working on," he stood up and with a click of his fingers he was completely dressed up._

_"Wait, but they haven't yet found any of them," I said, not sure if that played for or against Minerva's luck._

_"That's why we must hurry."_

…

* * *

After a long day of classes, I go to my rooms to get ready for dinner and to my surprise, and my delight – I must say –, I find Minerva waiting for me in the living room, on her knees, naked.

It's been a few weeks since we came back from the hospital and, even though we've slept together every day – not only that, but Minerva has made me spoon her until she's fallen asleep every night –, we haven't really had any intimate moment of any kind. She's not ready yet, I understand and I respect it, but that is what makes this moment more confusing.

"Minerva…" I say.

"Yes, Sir?" she replies and something turns inside of me, probably my desire to listen those words in her voice one more time, but also concern. This is not right, it doesn't feel right.

"Stand up, please," I ask her, not wanting our first time after what happened to be this way. I want it to be something sweet, lovely, caring… I don't want her to feel forcefully submitted to me because that's not the way we were, the way we still are.

Her nudity shows off the scars of her nightmare in front of me. Most of them are almost invisible by now, but during the first days in the hospital I learned were every bruise and wound I hadn't inflicted on her before were. It wasn't any weird morbid thing, I just wanted – no, had – to know everything that had happened during the time he'd kept her away from me.

.

_"The scars will slowly disappear," I told her one day after she'd confessed her concern about that._

_"Not all of them," she pointed out in tone that was obviously telling more than her actual words._

_"We'll have other chances, my love," I told her before leaving a kiss on her forehead._

_"What if we don't?" she asked, sitting up on the hospital bed, "Severus, what if I can never give you a child? Would you still love me?"_

_"Of course, my love," I assured her, taking her hand in mine, "but let's not worry about this now."_

_It's not that I didn't care about having lost the baby, it's just that I cared more about how this effected Minerva and on how weak she was by then. She needed to get strong to leave the damn Hospital and go back to her life, that would be difficult enough in both of us to be talking about babies again._

_._

I stand close enough from her that I feel like we're both breathing the same air. I rest my hand on her waist and carefully make it climb up, caressing her spine. I take my lips to her neck and kiss her, suck and bite her skin. She moans. That's good. Slowly, I place my other hand between her legs, my fingers feeling her wetness when suddenly, she steps back.

"No," she says resoundingly and I stand still showing no surprise, neither disappointment.

"You're not ready, Minerva. Let's put something on you and we'll have a peaceful dinner here, or in your rooms if you prefer."

"No," she repeats.

"Well, then tell me what is it that you want. I know you're hurt and confused but I can't read your mind, Minerva, I need to know what's going on, what you're thinking, how you're feeling… I can't help if you don't tell me what you need."

"I want to feel again," she says, "I need you to make me feel again," and she extends both her hands in front of her and suddenly my whip, the one I keep in my – ours, now – box of oddities, appears.

Alright, maybe I have thought of this in the wrong way, maybe she does need to be reassured of my domination, of her submission, of the basis of our relationship… Maybe her mind needs this guidance, the freedom pain gave her when her journey in this world began; after all, the mind is such a complicated thing, especially after having been broken like Minerva was.

I take the whip.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask and she just nods, "Tell me."

"I want you to hurt me," she says, "please, Sir, hurt me."

I make her stand still, her legs slightly separated and her arms up, her hands behind her head.

"I want you to stop me whenever you think it's enough, alright?" I tell her, not as her Master but as her partner, as her boyfriend, as her fiancé. She nods and I start.

She gasps when the whip touches her skin for the first time as I slowly follow the line of her spine with its tip.

With my bare hand, I spank her where her thigh meets her ass. No previous notice. She emits no sound, neither does she when I repeat the action on her other cheek. Then, a quick row to warm her up, and Slap! I cross both her cheeks with the whip, leaving perfect strait line across them; and she doesn't even flinch. I don't know if it's discipline, or this sudden masochistic need; either way, my concern for her it's bigger than the pleasure I feel at inflicting the pain today.

I repeat the process all around her body, warming her up with some spanking before using the whip on her skin. After there is no place my hand hasn't slapped, I walk further back and play more freely with the leather lash, giving it more space to swing, and therefore, more strength to hurt.

She groans, twists, and when I use it between her legs, she yells; but she never uses her safeword to make me stop. Soon, the marks I'm leaving on her skin are blood-red and I get worried that I might be really hurting her. This can't be right, it doesn't feel right, it isn't right.

I stop.

"No," she mutters, panting, her legs and the rest of her body shaking.

"It's enough," I say, walking in front of her, willing to comfort her pain.

"Don't stop," she begs, "please, don't stop now. Make me cry."

"Minerva…"

"Please, Severus, make me cry."

She wants this. It is clear that for some reason I don't know yet, she needs this. So it doesn't matter how I feel, I want her to be happy again, and if this helps in any way, I'll do it.

I grab the holder of the whip strongly, and start again, with soft lashes at the beginning, and then a quick rush all over her body with no stop, until she cries out loud and breaks down into tears. At that point, I let go of the leather snake and run towards before she collapses.

I pull her into my embrace and hug her while she cries, which takes a really long time, but I don't care, I know she needs it, crying, getting everything out, healing her inside wounds like the nurses in San Mungo healed physical ones.

"Feeling better?" I ask when she seems to have calmed herself, and she nods, "good. Let's go to the bedroom so I can take care of the marks. There are some really ugly ones this time."

"No," she says, getting free from my embrace, "they'll help me remember."

"Remember what?" I wonder confused.

"You," she says and I can't help but let go half a laugh.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love."

"Yes, you are," she says, her tone very serious, "and so am I."

"Minerva, what are you talking about? You're worrying me."

"Severus, this is over. Us, it can't be."

"You're not thinking clearly, my love," I say.

"Stop calling me that," she cries and suddenly she has her clothes on and her wand in her hand.

"Minerva, we went over this once, remember? I was confused," I say, "you are just confused, now. What happened, it was traumatic, but we'll overcome it, together. Let me help you, Minerva."

"No," she insists, "you're young, Severus. You have your entire life ahead of you. You cannot spend the best years of your life taking care of me. You must find someone you can be happy with, someone to have a family."

"But I already have that someone," I say, "it's you."

"No, it can't be me," she says, "because I will never be able to give you a family."

…

* * *

_"It's been three days and we have no clue about where she can be," the Minister said, "please, Auror Moody, just be honest with, is my niece dead?"_

_"We know where she is not, Millicent, that is more than knowing nothing," Dumbledore pointed out._

_"Yes but, I don't want to be kept on false hopes," she insisted._

_"She is not dead," I assured her._

_"Severus, I know you love her, none of us want her to be, but…"_

_"She is not dead," I repeated, "she's clever, she's strong, she's powerful… she is not dead."_

_"The boy is right, Millicent," Dumbledore said resting one hand on her shoulder, "Minerva has the training of an Auror, has gone through a war almost unscratched, she's a fighter, a survivor…"_

_"I guess you're right…"_

_"Aye," Mad-Eye suddenly stranded from his chair and I knew something had clicked in his crazy mind._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Minerva was an Auror. We can track her wand."_

_"We already tried, and his… and obviously none of them are doing any magic._

_"No, no… You see, Auror's have a tracking spell in their wands so that if they go down in the battle they can easily be found."_

_"But Minerva stopped being an auror ages ago," I state._

_"It doesn't matter, the spell is irremovable and she is still using the same wand."_

_"It was a present from her father," Millicent points out, "do you think it can work?"_

_"Right now, it's our only chance. It will take a while, though. Finding Minerva's file in the office won't be easy, and then depending on how well hidden they are…"_

_"It doesn't matter how long it takes as long as we find her," I said._

* * *

…

I don't remember much more of that last conversation between me and Minerva. She kept going on about us being over, and I tried to make her understand she was wrong, confused, but she'd made her mind up about it, and at the end she left my rooms and I slept alone that night, and the rest of nights that followed.

Suddenly, we were back to our old routine of ignoring each other during meals, in the corridors, at quidditch games, only that this time we weren't faking. I couldn't help but glimpse at her from now and then, and sometimes I would find her looking at me and that gave me hope.

During the summer I wrote to her, but she never replied. My need to know how she was doing was fulfilled by a very formal correspondence I kept with William. He would tell me if she was sleeping well, if she was having nightmares, eating properly, smiling again… so far, Minerva seemed OK, slowly getting over the trauma and, according to William, missing me, although at some point he stopped being so opened about how her Mistress felt, and I guessed it was because Minerva had found out about our letters and told him not to tell certain things.

…

"It's me," the voice of Alastor Moody answers when I ask who is at the other side of the door of my little house in London.

"Is Dumbledore sending you or are you here to take me to Azkaban?" I ask while he walks in.

"None of them, unless there is anything you have to tell me," he plays along, "how are you doing?"

"Fine," I say, following him into my kitchen, where there are piles of dirty dishes to wash up, and then into my living room, where dust covers every furniture and every book there is.

"Fine, uh?" he repeats with sarcasm, "I can't believe you let her go."

"I didn't let her go, she said it was over and I respected her decision."

"She wasn't herself," he says.

"Don't you think I know? I tried to talk to her but there was no way to make her understand… in her mind she was doing the right thing…"

"You should have tried harder," he insists, "doesn't the rules of your world say anything about women leaving their men?"

"No, we don't treat women as if we were in the 18th century, you know," I state, "she wanted to leave, I couldn't do anything other than let her and hope she would change her mind."

"Well, she certainly hasn't changed her mind, but she has changed her man."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"She's getting married, you stupid kid, and not to you."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


	64. A Minerva's Summer Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva explains what took her to decide to end things with Severus and how she ended up being engaged to Markus Goodman.

**A Minerva's Summer Dream**

* * *

I've spent my entire life believing things that weren't true. When I was a kid I thought my parents could never die, when I was older I thought becoming an auror would make me unbeatable, later I thought that not wanting children would keep me away from unhappiness, and just a few weeks ago I took the decision that ending things with Severus would make things easier for the both of us. They were all lies.

.

_"I'm very sorry, Ms. McGonagall," was what the Doctor said when I went in to get my results that day, "the tests show an anomaly in your uterus," he said, and of all the medical terms he said afterwards the only thing I remember is when he concluded: "I'm afraid that a viable pregnancy is unlikely."_

.

When I'd learned I would never be able to give Severus a child after having seen him so happy with the news of my pregnancy, I knew I had to put an end to it, to us, to our relationship, our engagement, our promise. He was – he is – young and could still meet someone younger than me, someone able to give him the family he deserves. I can't.

But believing it was the right thing to do didn't make it easier, especially in a time when I needed him so much, when I needed his care, his strength, his love… It was very hard not to walk into his rooms at night, not to sit next to him at meals, not to look for his company between classes… Then Summer came and instead of helping me to forget him, the distance made me wonder where he was, what he was doing, had he forgotten me already? Had he gone back to his previous life of wondering clubs in search of a different woman to dominate every night?

His first letter answered all my questions.

.

_My Dear Minerva,_

_I know you don't want to hear from me, but I can't take you out of my mind. I think of you every morning, every night and every second of my miserable life._

_I keep asking myself what I did wrong, I keep wondering if maybe there is something I can say, something I can do, to have you back._

_Please, let me know that you are alright, let me know that you're going on with your life, that you don't love me anymore, so that I can start not-loving you too._

_Yours always,_

_S.S._

.

I asked William to reply. I couldn't do it, but neither could I leave him waiting for a letter that would never come. He wrote again, and again, and again… His pain hurt me but I knew – I hoped - that soon he would stop writing and our relationship would be nothing more than memories, just like the scars in my skin, the ones from our last encounter, the ones that cover those of my five-day nightmare many months ago.

...

But the Summer of 1983 wasn't a terrible time just for me. By the end of July Pomona's patronus summoned me. Hans had been poisoned by a Tentacula. Three days later he died and the funeral was held on July 29th.

"Minerva," I heard my name being called during the ceremony and when I turned around I was surprised to see Markus Goodman standing there – I had forgotten he was friends with Hans.

"Mr. Goodman, how are you doing?"

"Oh, please, the last time we met you were calling me Markus, why go back to formalities?" he asked, and suddenly he pulled me into a brief hug, "I'm so sorry for you loss."

"Me too," I said.

"Pomona must be devastated."

"She is. Now that they finally got the family and the house they'd always wanted, this is a great shock…"

"Well, luckily for her she has great friends," he states, a look in his eyes that makes me nervous, "where is Mr. Snape?" he suddenly asks, "I haven't seen him around."

"That's because he's not here," I say, my tone giving any needed explanation away.

"I see," he mutters, "does that mean that I can ask you out for coffee without you giving me any excuse?"

"I don't drink coffee," I answer, not too rude.

"We can also have tea," he says, "I don't mind," and that is how I ended meeting Mr. Goodman the next day for tea, and the following for lunch, and the next one for dinner…

…

* * *

...

"Markus, please, you must understand…" I said one more time, having pushed him away after his hand slide under my shirt, "I am not ready…"

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Maybe we should stop seeing each other for a while," I said.

"No, you just need more time to get over what happened to you, you need to feel safe again," he pointed out, "and maybe I have a way to help you do that," and all of a sudden he dropped down in one knee and showed me a diamond ring, "Minerva, be my wife, let me take care of you."

"Markus, we've only been going out for a few weeks, this is crazy!"

"No, it is not," he said, "I know everything I need of you, we're getting older, there is no time for us to lose with proper dating. Marry me, Minerva, and we won't have to be alone anymore."

* * *

**September 1st, 1983**

* * *

_"The ring is gorgeous, Minerva," Pomona says before looking around for little Samuel, who is running around the large table of the professor's lounge, trying to catch Rolanda.  
"When do you say the wedding is?" she asks with little interest and almost without a breath, slowing down to make it easier for my god-son to grab the end of her shirt._

_"He wants it to be in a month or so," I say, "but I'd like to wait more… maybe until spring."_

_"It does seem too soon," Poppy points out from her chair._

_"A spring wedding would be very beautiful," Pomona points out, sitting next to me on the couch, "like mine with Hans," her tone becoming sad, "oh, he would have loved to see you getting married, Minerva," her voice trembles and her little son quickly comes to her lap as if he knew his mom's about to cry._

_"We all miss him very much, Pomona," Poppy says, turning around to take our friend's hand, "he was a great man."_

_"Thank you," she replies almost without a voice, and silence surrounds us for a long while, only interrupted when the door is opened and Severus comes in._

_He says nothing, barely looks at me or any of my friends. He walks across the room, opens one of the drawers, takes a bunch of papers and makes his way out._

_"Hi Se'vus," Samuel funnily greets him before he closes the door, and the potions professor bends down and sweetly messes his hair._

_"Hello young boy," he says to the toddler, "take care of your mom and aunties," and leaves._

_"Have you told him yet?" Poppy asks in a whisper as soon as he's gone and I look down at the diamond ring in my finger, remembering the one he gave me not that long ago, the promise I broke, the happiness I took away with my decision._

_"No."_

"Minerva, you have to tell Severus before he learns from someone else," Pomona warns me.

"She won't tell him because she still loves him, Pom," Rolanda says, and I scowl at her.

"Don't be ridiculous," Poppy replies as I stand up, which probably gives me away – I should have stayed still, "Minerva?"

"Just… leave me alone," I bark before storming out of the room.

I can't talk about this, I can't talk about Severus. I am marrying Markus. Markus is a great man, with a great job, he is my age and things are simple and easy with him. Things were easy with Severus too, a lot of complicated stuff happened – that's true -, but he made everything seem easier.

No. No Minerva, stop it, stop thinking about him, stop remembering your relationship with him, stop – shit.

On my way down the halls, distracted in my own thoughts, I turn a corner and suddenly find myself face to face with – guess – Severus.

"Hi," he says, very casually, with that voice of his that makes me shiver and keeping his temper, as always, and it irritates me that I don't seem able to keep mine.

"Hi," I say with a trembling voice.

"How are you?" he asks very innocently.

"Fine," I answer.

"Does anyone believe you when you say that?" he questions with a hint of sarcasm.

"Everyone but you, apparently," I answer with the same amount of bitterness.

"Even your new fiancé?" he replies and I froze – who has told him?, "So it's true," he adds, "Minerva, don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" I ask.

"Force yourself into an unhappy marriage," he answers.

"I am a free woman, Severus, I can marry anyone I want."

"Of course, you can, my love, as long as it's me."

"Oh, please, Severus, let's not have this argument again. We're over. You and I will never work. You're young, I'm old, you'll soon meet someone else who can give you everything you deserve and I have Markus. He makes me very happy."

"You're lying," he says, suddenly coming closer, forcing me to step back and meet the wall, "I know you're lying and if we were still together I would roll your skirt up right now and spank your beautiful pale ass right here for telling lies."

I gasp, together with an unrepeatable pleasure sound that comes out of my mouth betraying my conscious. Any attempt of replying his comment would just embarrass me more, so I stay quite.

"What was that?" he asks, amusement in his tone, "What happened? Doesn't your Markus know how to satisfy your needs for pain and humiliation?"

"He…"

"He doesn't," he answers for me, "I've met him, Minerva, that man wouldn't harm a fly."

"I've stopped being a submissive; I don't need to be one with Markus."

"You can't stop being submissive, Minerva," he says, "it's in yourself, in your soul; and if you try to convince yourself otherwise, just wait and see how you slowly go back to be Dumbledore's faithful secretary, his right hand in the shadows…"

"You are wrong!" I yell, magically pushing him away.

"I wish I was," he says, "because all I want is you to be happy, but you won't be by marrying someone who clearly doesn't know you, doesn't understand you, and clearly hasn't stolen your heart," he takes my hand, the one with the diamond ring Markus gave me, and raises it to his lips to kiss the rear of my palm, "you stole my heart, Minerva," he says, looking into my eyes, "therefore, I will love you, and only you, always. You can be as stubborn as you want, but I will wait for you to come back to me until the eternity."

He continues his way down the hall leaving me with those words stuck in my mind and tears in my eyes.

…

* * *

After my little chat with Severus I decide to pay a visit to my fiancé in London. Markus has an office of his own in the Ministry, a large room with a big table and long sofa. If he was Severus, we would have probably made use of them in a several number of nasty ways, but with Markus things are different, the pace of our relationship is different, and even though I've tried to convince myself – and him – that it is because of the trauma of what I'd went through, my encounter with Severus in the school has proven me wrong. I am aroused, wet and craving to be in the hands of a man.

"Minerva, what a nice surprise," he says when I come in, "I thought you had to be in the school for the sorting ceremony."

"That's not until dinner time," I say, "the kids are just going on the train right now."

"Would you like to have some tea, then?" he offers from his desk.

"Actually, I'd like something else," I say, and I make sure the door is lock before crossing the room and going under the table.

"Minerva, what are you-?" he mutters, but when my hands go directly to his crotch to unbutton his trousers he has nothing else to say.

On my knees, my hands on my back – although nobody instructed me -, I take his cock in my mouth and make his erection grow deep in my throat. From now and then, I look up at him, pleasure definitely written in his expression, but it is a different one than Severus'. My Master had always a mixture of pleasure and pride in his face, he enjoyed my touch just as much as seeing me touching him; sometimes, just me kneeling at his feet was enough for his erection to grow and I loved that. Markus is just enjoying my touch and I – I'm receiving no pleasure whatsoever from it. What's happening? What's wrong? Is it me or is it him? Is it because he's not enjoying the part of the experience I want him to? Is it because he's not a dominant or because he's not Severus that I am not getting aroused from it? Shouldn't this be like that time in the Malfoy's Manor with Karkaroff? Although that time I knew Severus was watching, getting jealous, aroused and angry, feelings that would increase the sensations of our own afterwards moment.

I stop.

"What's wrong?" Markus asks.

"Spank me," I say, still on my knees, juices dropping down my lips as I speak.

"What?"

"I said, would you please spank me?"

"No!" he says as if horrified by the idea, "why would I do that?" he asks with a harsh tone and I feel as if I'd suddenly been woken up from a dream, as if the truth had suddenly been revealed in front of me after a big lie: my parents did die, my auror training didn't save me from getting harmed, not being able to have children has made me unhappy despite not wanting them in the first place and, ending things with Severus didn't only not make things easier but, it was a great mistake.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	65. How it all began again

**How it all began again**

* * *

The first and only thing I want to do when I get back to the school is to talk to Severus, but Hagrid is already waiting for me at the school entrance with the new students.

"You're late, Professor McGonagall," he states, amicably, I know, but I'm not in the mood.

"The first time in twenty-five years, Hagrid, so let's not give it much importance," I reply.

"Of course," he says, "I leave you with the children."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

I enter the Great Hall followed by a line of first years who are welcomed by the entire school. I quickly spot Severus at the professor's table, sitting on his usual chair, looking at me with those dark unreadable eyes of his. I look away.

I don't want him to read my thoughts, to guess anything before I can speak to him. I salute the Headmaster and walk to the stool, where the Sorting Hat and the list of students are ready for the Ceremony. As soon as I take the parchment, the Hat begins to sing his song and when it's done, I call the first student, Avery, up the stage.

When everyone has been sorted and my house receives a new Weasley, I make the stool, the list and the Hat vanish so that Dumbledore can stand and make his yearly speech to the students.

This could be a good moment to speak to Severus, I know every word that Albus is about to say and Merlin knows I don't need to hear them again, but leaving the Hall together with everyone looking would wake too many suspicions, especially around my friends and colleagues and the last thing I want is giving Rolanda the chance to say 'I told you so', or Pomona to ask 'but are you sure', before anything really happens.

So I walk around the table to go to my seat, and when I pass by Severus I stop and bend over so that my lips can almost touch his ear.

"Meet me later," I whisper, "Sir," I add, and he doesn't reply, he doesn't even turn around to look at me, so I stand and continue my way, and I sit down making a great effort to ignore him.

"I see what you're doing," Hooch mutters as soon as I take my seat and I look at her wondering what's going through her mind right now, "Markus is certainly the perfect husband with his manners, his money, his political position… not to say he's your age; but Severus is the perfect lover, so you're keeping both of them. I never thought you were so greedy, Minerva."

"Minerva, is that true?!" Pomona quickly joins the conversation.

"Don't be silly, I have no lover, and neither do I have any husband yet," I state.

"Then what were you whispering on Severus' ear, uh?" Rolanda insists.

"I was just answering a previous question he made to me," I say.

"It's good that you keep being friends with him, Min," Poppy points out from two seats further, "after all, what you had was very special."

"You can't be friends with an ex, Pops," Rolanda assures.

"I am friends with Alastor," I say.

"Oh, yeah, you mean this weird back and forth relationship you have in which you take advantage of his feelings for you while he gets his soul sucked?"

"That is absolutely incorrect," I get upset, "besides, what would you know… The last time you had a relationship nobody had ever heard of You-Know-Who."

"Ladies," the Headmaster luckily interrupts us before anyone takes their wands out.

"Good evening, Albus," I greet him. I hadn't even notice his speech was over.

"Good evening, dear. I've been trying to reach you all day but you were nowhere to be found," he says, "congratulations on your engagement."

"How did you…?" I ask, because despite both Markus and I tried to be very secretive about it to avoid the papers, everybody seems to have found out somehow.

"Your Aunt told me," he says, "I saw her a couple days ago in the Minsitry."

"Oh," I forgot about Millicent, I wonder how she'll take the news.

"She's worried about you, my dear, says you're rushing into this because of everything that happened," he tells me, and I'm not sure if this is really my Aunt's opinion or his.

"I see, and what do you think?" I ask as the tables are magically served with tonight's feast.

"Well, I've known you for many years, I know for how long you've been pressured to get married and I'm sure that if this is your decision it's because you believe it's the right one."

"But I could be believing in a lie," I point out.

"That's for you to realize, my dear," the Headmaster concludes before taking his attention to the food in front of his eyes.

…

* * *

When dinner is over, I go with my students, like all the Heads of House, to make sure the prefects have everything under control. I don't stay for too long in the Common room, though, and leave telling the Head Girl to reach me through Pearl if there is any problem.

I'm not sure of what I'm going to tell Severus. I don't think an apology is enough, neither do I want to give him the impression I want things to be like before because they won't be. I won't to be honest, really honest with him and myself. I'm tired of lies, of telling and believing them. I love Severus and that is no lie, I've never stopped loving him and that is no lie, I want to be with Severus, and that is neither a lie.

Suddenly, being half-way down the halls, a hand grabs me, pulls me into some dark corner and I find myself trapped between the cold stone and the strong body of a man. For a moment, for brief moment, I panic, my mind being taken to memories I've worked hard to supress, but then he moves so that the light shows me his face and I see it's Severus.

"You scared me!" I shout getting free from him, "Don't do that again!" I yell, infuriated, panting, excited… parts of my body throbbing despite my veins boiling with rage. I want to both slap him, and kneel at his feet, I want to both keep yelling, and kiss his lips.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I was coming up to your rooms and saw you walking down and…"

"It's fine," I lie, "I'm fine," and then I remember my own only rule for this chat and add, "just make sure I can see it's you immediately the next time," and he's going to reply, but for some reason decides otherwise, and raises one of his hands to my cheek, brushing my skin softly, and I lean towards his touch, feeling secure, safe, cared…

"I'm sorry," he says one more time, but this one is filled with much more meaning, I don't even know why, and we stay in silent, looking into each other's eyes, for a long while.

"I can't have children," I confess all of a sudden, "my miscarriage wasn't a result of stress, my own body rejected the baby and it would have happened even without Flanagan."

"What do you mean? When…?"

"I got myself tested, Severus," I explain, "I got the results the day we…"

"You shouldn't have gone alone, Minerva, I should have been there with you," he says.

"I know," I mutter.

"Why are you telling me now?" he asks.

"Because I don't want you waking up one day and realizing you missed out on something because of me," I say, "I love you, Severus, but I can't give you a child."

"I love you too," he replies, stepping forwards, "and I don't care if we can't have children," but I stop him.

"You will some day," I state, "I always thought I would never want a family, but I think differently now that I know I never will."

"Minerva," he says, cupping my face with both his hands, "I do want a family, I know that, but only if I can have it with you."

"You say that, but… you're young, Severus, and…" all my insecurities suddenly come out all at once.

"Minerva, when I asked you to marry me I knew we wouldn't always be as happy as we were then," he says, taking my hand, standing closely, "but that is what marriage means, isn't it? I want to cherish you to the end of our lives, I want to love you, to cry with you, I want to hold your hand when you're in trouble and help you up when the day you can't stand on your own comes. I don't care if we're never blessed with a child because all I need to be happy is you."

"Oh, Severus…" I mutter.

"We'll be our own family, Minerva, we'll grow old together."

"No, Severus, I'll grow old and you'll stay young," I say, "that is a rule not even us can bend. One day I'll be gone and you'll find yourself alone and…"

"I'll die first," he suddenly interrupts, "I promise, I will, I'll leave this world before you do," and I want to believe he's joking, but there's such seriousness in his eyes that I feel he really believes his words, "I'll promise that and anything you ask me to if you stop this nonsense and marry me."

"Severus," I try, but he doesn't let me speak.

"You're right, I have no way to know for sure that I'll die first," he says, "but there is something I do know: I know that I am here now, and that you are here now, but we are not together," he adds, "and that, my love, is what makes me really sad, what really is painful."

"I do," I mutter, drawing a smile on my lips that I hope tells more than I actually say.

"What…?"

"I do, Severus, I will marry you."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"What about Mr. Goodman?" he asks.

"I went to see Markus this afternoon, I told him I thought I was ready, that this was over, but that seeing you had made me realize it wasn't," I explain.

"What did he say?" he asks, probably gaining time to understand, to believe, what I was telling him.

"Well…"

* * *

…

_"This is exactly why I wanted to rush the wedding," Markus said, "I knew you weren't over him and I didn't want to give you any more time to realize it yourself."_

_"You knew?"_

_"Of course," he said, "your Aunt warned me that these had been very difficult times for you, that you weren't really yourself and that I shouldn't trust your decisions, but I wanted to believe she was wrong."_

_"Why, Markus? Wasn't it enough that I was lying to myself?" I asked._

_"Do you know how hard it's been for me to find someone like you, Minerva? …A strong woman, from a good family, opinionated, with no desires to become just another housewife."_

_"But I didn't love you and you knew that," I insisted._

_"What does love have to do with marriage?" he questioned, "We would have learned to love each other over time," he says, "we would have become the best of partners, the best of friends."_

_"That wouldn't have been enough," I told him, "we would have only made each other very unhappy."_

_"But we wouldn't have been alone," he said._

_"Oh, Markus," I kissed his cheek and took my coat, "I'm so sorry… Being alone is scary, but so is to believe your own lies. I wish you wake from your dream as I did from mine."_

…

* * *

"If he loves you he'll understand," Severus say, "he'll let you go," and I suddenly understand that's what he did. Severus let me go because he loved me, he knew I needed to be alone and he knew I'd be back because I loved him. If only I hadn't made things so complicated…

"People are going to think I'm crazy," I say, and Severus suddenly puts his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Maybe you are," he says, "crazy in love with me," and he kisses me on the lips, softly, briefly, deliciously.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	66. Anger

**Anger**

* * *

I follow the nude line of her spine with my fingers, counting every scar left in her back. I know every one of them. The ones I did myself, the ones that were done by someone else's hand, and I wish I could make all them disappear.

She shivers when I reach her low back and lets go a quiet moan – she's awake.

"Good morning, my love," I say as she turns around on the pillow to face me.

"Good morning," she replies, a precious smile on her lips before I kiss her.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask and she nods.

"Severus," she says my name.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering… will you punish me?" she asks.

"What for?" I wonder, my hand now caressing the side of her body, her belly, her beautiful breasts.

"For leaving you," she says, and I look straight in her eyes.

"No," I answer resoundingly, stroking her breast as I speak.

"I want you to punish me," she insists, "I need it, and I think so do you."

"I don't want to punish you, Minerva," I insist, "not for that reason, anyway," I add, my hand now going between her legs, feeling the wetness and warm left of our bedtime love-making, "it's not how it works."

"But you're angry," she says.

"I'm not," I reply, sinking my fingers deep into her body, letting my ears be delighted by the sound of her following moan, "I just want to forget what happened."

"But that is exactly what I mean," she says, resting still on the sheets of my bed, speaking calmly, as if my hand wasn't fucking her at this very moment, "we cannot just forget what happened, Severus. I was kidnapped, I was raped, I lost our baby, I broke us up and I went with another man who I was engaged to until just a few hours ag-oh!" she speaks fast, trying to finish her sentence before the next moan steals her voice, "don't tell me all this doesn't make you angry," I slow my movements.

"Of course it does," I admit, "but that doesn't mean I have any right to punish you," I say, "what happened wasn't your fault."

"I hided Flanagan's letters from you, I never told you why I didn't want to have children and I accepted Markus purpose thinking it would help me forget you," she says, "are you going to say those things weren't my fault either?"

"Alright," I say, stopping the foreplay and sitting up on the bed, "I am angry, Minerva," I confess, "I'm angry that some other man was with you during this time, I'm angry that you didn't tell me everything before leaving, I'm angry that you didn't trust me about Flanagan, that he hurt you, that you suffered, that I couldn't help you," I lose my temper, "and I'm angry that you're asking me to punish you as if a spanking could fix everything."

"Severus…" she says, her hand suddenly on my shoulder, and I hold my tears in and look at her, "I don't want a spanking. I want you to let all that anger out so we can start fresh, and I know that a long chat or a big argument wouldn't work for us," she points out, "so let me feel your anger, Severus, hurt me, humiliate me, ignore me… I'm giving you permission."

After these last words of hers there's a silence and for the very first time I feel as if she was inside my mind. Oh, how I wanted to use the flogger on her when William showed me those letters, to make sure she'd never hide something so important from me; how I'd wished to cross her face when she said it was over, to make her wake up from her long dream; or how I wanted to bend her over in front of her friends when I ran into them in the professor's lounge, so happily discussing her new life with a man that wasn't me. But I didn't, I wouldn't have, I had no right to punish her for those things, serious things… not being late to a date or mocking me in front of other people… This was life, her life, and as much as I disliked her decisions, it wasn't my place to discipline her. But now she's giving me permission, she's asking me to do it, to punish her for those things that outraged me so much and I can't say no.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask.

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise," she answers, a smile on her lips while she climbs up on my body, her muscles throbbing, her soul begging… I take my hand between my legs and tease her again, she says no word, but then I stop and look at her while I taste her juices.

"Climb off me and go take a shower," I say with my most stern face, "if you wanted me to finish, you should have waited before asking to be punished."

…

* * *

_"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked looking at the small white house, thinking how normal it looked from the outside._

_"Absolutely," Moody answered, "you'll stay here while we check the house, if she's in there, I'll tell you."_

_"No, I'm coming in."_

_"Look boy, if that bastard is in there with her I don't want you jeopardizing anything," he warned, taking out his wand._

_"I won't," I insisted._

_"Stay here or I'll ask one of my men to curse you still, understood?" his wand was pointing at my chin so I stepped back._

_"Yes, Sir," I gave in, and stayed outside while him and a team of fiver more Aurors broke into the normal little house._

* * *

…

After her shower, Minerva goes to her rooms to get some clean clothes and pretend she hasn't spent the night with me. It will be kind of fun to be sneaking around again, but I won't make it last long.

I arrive to the Great Hall before anyone else. I take a plate and a toast, carefully spread some butter on it and some strawberry jam; next to it I place a muffin. I could have taken pancakes – Minerva's favourite -, but I don't. I leave the plate on her place and go back to my chair where I wait.

Soon the room gets crowded. Minerva comes in with Dumbledore – they probably met on their way here -, and when they reach their place, the Headmaster moves Minerva's chair for her before taking his own seat.

I observe her. She smiles at him, says thank you, sits down and finds her plate. Immediately she looks at me and I nod at her. Nothing else needs to be said. She knows that is going to be her breakfast, that she can only eat what I put on the plate and I know how much that irritates her, not to be told what to do, but to be tested like that in front of her friends.

I try to take my attention back to my own plate, make sure she doesn't notice me looking at her for the rest of the meal, and I end up reading today's Prophet, checking for any article on Flanagan, like I used to do before we broke up.

There is none, but the editorial does talk about how long it is taking the Ministry to set a date for the trial, asking how is that possible when the man and all but one victim are dead, blaming the one mysterious alive victim for the delay on giving justice to the other women.

I take my wand out, touch the page with the tip and make the bloody text disappear. It was impossible to keep the press out of it once it was sure that Flanagan was the man the Auror's Office had been looking for months, but Mrs. Bagnold managed somehow to keep Minerva's anonymity – surely not only thinking of her niece, but I was very thankful for it. I myself can't wait for the trial to start so we can be over with it, but Moody says that it is a very delicate case and that is why it's taking so long – not to mention that the Wizengamot is still busy with the war trials.

…

* * *

_"She's here!" someone yelled at me from the door after a few minutes and I ran inside._

_In the corner of a small living room, two Aurors were guarding Robert Flanagan, on his knees, his hands at the back, his head down until I came in._

_"Welcome to my house, professor Snape," he said with an evil smirk, "I'm sorry I can't salute you properly."_

_"Shut up, Flanagan," I sniped, my hand ready on the handle of my wand, "where is her?" I asked to one of the aurors._

_"Second door left," the guy said._

_"Don't bother," the bastard spoke again, "you're late to save your slut. I got what I wanted and you can't get me fired this time," he said, and he let go a laugh, and I don't know what triggered me more, if his wards or the sick sound of his voice. I just couldn't think, blinded by rage._

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!" I yelled, pointing directly at his heart._

_The two aurors at his side tried to stop the bleeding, the other two in the room tried to grab me, but I hurried looking for Minerva._

* * *

…

When breakfast is over I follow Minerva up to her classroom and go in before any student comes in.

"Take off your knickers," I say, and she turns around, suddenly realizing she's not alone.

"My class starts in ten minutes," she warns.

"I know," I say, "and you're going to do it without your knickers on," I repeat, and after rolling her eyes, she grabs her underpants through the fabric of her skirt and pulls them down, very slowly, steps out of them and bends over to pick them up.

"Here you are, Sir," she mocks as she hands me her black cotton panties.

"Thank you," I say, keeping them into my pocket before grasping her arm and forcing her to bend over the nearest table, "you could have tried not to roll your eyes, though," I say, magically raising her skirt as I take out the copy of the Daily Prophet I was reading earlier.

"I'm sorry," she says, but we both know I'm not looking for an apology and she doesn't want me to forgive her; I want to spank her, and she wants to be spanked.

I roll the paper so that it looks like a thick cane, and I whoop her rear once with it so she knows how it feels. She lets go a sound, a mixture of a cry and a moan, very pleasurable to hear on her voice. I hit her again, and again, and again until we reach twenty and the noise of children waiting outside becomes louder.

"Keep it," I say, leaving the newspaper on the desk, right under her nose, "I've gone through it, so it's safe to read."

I open the door only when she's regained her temper and fixed her skirt down. The second year students come in and take their seats having no clue that their professor has no underwear today, and I go down to the dungeons knowing I have it in my pocket.

…

* * *

_"Moody," I said when he came out of the Doctor's office, us finally being alone since we got Minerva out of there, "I'm sorry, I lost it, I didn't want to put you in trouble, I don't care if…"_

_"Don't worry, we'll come up with something. The bastard deserved it," he said, and I frowned, because I really thought he would kill me for what I did._

_"What do you mean, what did she say in there?" I asked._

_"She should be the one telling you, boy, not me," he muttered, pacing around._

_"No," I said, "I need to be ready, so that when she tells me I can stay strong. Please, Alastor, what did she say?" I asked, thinking what it could be that I hadn't already guessed._

_"Minerva lost the baby."_

…

* * *

I'm tidying up after my last classroom of the morning when I hear a knock at the door and Minerva walks in.

"Close the door," I instruct and I keep my work while she locks it and comes closer. "How was your morning?"

"Excellent," she says, "I have two brilliant new students in my first year class, and my third years seem to remember everything I taught them, which is more than I can say about the NEWTs group," she smiles, "thank you for the Prophet," she says, "I hadn't dared to open a newspaper for months. I was embarrassed to tell William to check it before giving it to me, so I cancelled the subscription."

I take her hands and pull her into my embrace.

"It will end someday," I whisper in her ear, "I promise," and we stay like this for a while, until I have a glimpse at the clock. "We should get going, it's almost lunch time."

"Can I have my knickers back?" she asks.

"Oh, you want them back?" I smirk.

"Please," she smiles.

"How bad do you want them, exactly?" I ask, and she immediately drops down on her knees, her hands undo my trousers and her lips look for my cock.

She is control – as much as I give to her -, and I enjoy her mouth as loudly as I can, knowing that she's still craving for her own relief since this morning.

"You can touch yourself," I say, "try make yourself come before I do."

She doesn't think it twice, her hand slips under her dress and between her legs like a snake hunting a prey and even though she starts caressing herself slowly, she hurries when I start panting, trying to rush an orgasm that I won't let her have.

I release myself deep into her throat, and she swallows every drop despite the disappointment drawn on her beautiful face.

"Sit down," I say pointing at one of the stools of the lab after zipping up my trousers, "now, is this that you want?" I ask, showing her the knickers I've been carrying with me the entire morning.

"Yes, Sir," she says.

"Good, roll up your skirt," I command, and she does so, with an enthusiasm that tells me she expects me to put them on her. She's not exactly wrong.

With her sweet cunt completely exposed to me, I kneel down to be more comfortable for my task in mind. I run one finger from her clitoris to where her beautiful ass begins, up and down a couple times before entering her body, checking how wet she is. She moans. I repeat my action a few more times - up, down, in -, until I think she's ready, and instead of using my finger, I fill her with the black cotton knickers on my other hand.

This time she moans louder, cries louder, yells louder, and then gasps when all the fabric is in.

"You have them back, now," I say, "let's go have some lunch," and I help her down the stool, waiting for some smart comment or complain, but she says nothing at all.

"I love you," I say, before kissing her.

"I love you too," she replies, still panting – oh, I look forwards for the moment I give her relief at last.

"I hope you still do when I'm over with your punishment."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	67. Staff meeting

**Staff meeting**

* * *

I look over at Severus. Oh, he's enjoying it so much, seeing me struggle on the chair, trying to make myself comfortable with my own knickers inside of me. If only I could touch myself and give myself some release right here… but I guess the Great Hall in the middle of a meal isn't exactly where I want to have my orgasm.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could adjourn the meeting to next week," Dumbledore says next to me, and I turn towards him, "what do you think?"

"I think we should have already had the meeting," I state, "I told you last year that without the war there is no reason for the staff not to come one week earlier and get everything ready for the new school year."

"So, we shouldn't adjourn it…" he mutters.

"Do whatever you want, Albus," I say, "I am ready for the meeting today, I was ready yesterday and I'll be ready next week."

"But that is my point, I am not ready," he says – finally we got to the point.

"Would you like us to go to your office after lunch and talk about the main points of the meeting, Albus?" I suggest.

"Oh, that would be so grand, Minerva. Thank you."

"Do we always have to go through this? Couldn't you just ask straight, or prepare the meeting yourself for a change?" I ask.

"Why would I when I have you," he jokes, but I don't laugh I just smile and move again on my chair.

* * *

…

Once in his office, I sit on the couch while Albus fixes us both some gillywater to drink.

"How are you doing, Minerva?" he asks from the drinks cabinet.

"Fine," I say, knowing that is not the answer he was looking for.

"We hadn't seen each other since the funeral and we barely had a moment to speak yesterday," he says coming with one glass on each hand.

"I know."

"So, are you going to introduce me this new fiancé of yours or not?" he asks, handling me my drink, and I have a long sip, thinking which one of my dear friends has told him. "Millicent told me," he quickly adds as if he could read my mind.

"Of course," I mutter, leaving the glass on the tea table.

"She said she was fond of Severus but that this Mr. Goodman is more suitable for you," he explains and I just smile, thinking how good my aunt is at finding words to describe people. 'Suitable' would have never occurred to me as the correct term for a future husband. "Does he have the same the same hobbies Severus have?"

"Why? Do you have some other mission in mind?" I bitterly reply with my most insincere smile.

"I was just wondering…" he excuses himself.

"Then don't," I say, "you might be the Headmaster, Albus, but what we do or don't do in the privacy of my rooms shouldn't concern you. If it hadn't been for Flanagan you would had never have to learn about -," I stop abruptly, realizing his name had come out from my lips. I took the glass and washed them with what was left of my drink.

"I know," he says, putting his glass down and sitting next to me, "I'm sorry, Minerva."

"Well, don't be," I avoid his eyes for a moment, "we're here to talk about the meeting."

"He had a record," he says, "Mr. Flanagan, he had mental health record."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask, my hand shaking as I leave my empty glass back on the tea table.

"I didn't know, I never checked it up," he explains, "they mentioned it in the papers a few weeks ago and I had to check if it was true."

"I don't want to hear, I don't need hear…"

"If I'd check down for that record before hiring him…" he says.

"You would have hired him anyway," I interrupt.

"No, I…"

"If you had known you would have helped him, you would have given him a second chance like you did with Severus, and you would have hoped for him to be a better person," I rest my hand on his knee and look into his old blue eyes, "Albus, you're a good man, a great wizard, but you're only human like all of us and misjudge and make mistakes too. So I am not going to be upset about this - I am upset enough about my own mistakes."

"Are you sure you're fine, my dear?" he asks, resting his hand on top of mine.

"I will," I say, "I am starting to be."

"Maybe if you let me take care of Severus…" he mutters, and I quickly move away.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, I know you didn't want me to dismiss him before summer, it would have bring more trouble than anything, really, to be looking for a new teacher so close to the end of the school year," he says, "but I have a few applications now, and we could…"

"No." I say resoundingly, "I told you before and I'm telling you now, even if I did want Severus to go it would be completely unethical for you to dismiss him without a proper reason."

"Isn't giving some peace to my Deputy Headmistress reason enough?" he asks, "I would hate to think that the presence of Severus disturbs you in any way…"

"Well, it doesn't," I say, not wishing to say anymore, "so don't worry about that."

"I can't, you're the person I appreciate the most in the entire school, Minerva," he confesses.

"That's only because you wouldn't be able to run it without me," I reply, hoping we're over with it.

…

* * *

When I leave Albus' office I go directly to the professor's lounge to get everything ready for the meeting. I would like to go to my rooms and pour myself a second glass of gillywater but it wouldn't be appropriate. I do have the temptation to go into the ladies bathroom when I pass by and free myself from the cotton fabric filling my vagina to make myself comfortable, but I think of Severus and decide not to.

I want to make him proud; I want to show him I did mean my words this morning. I feel so bad for having made us both suffer so much during these past months for… well, alright, not for nothing, I did need this time to think things through, to realize I couldn't stop loving him and that I wanted to spend my life with him no matter what; but now that everything is clear, I wish we hadn't been separate for so long. I mean, what if he changed during this time? What if he met someone else?

"Hello, my love," he says when I walk into the professor's lounge.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

"Waiting for you," he says, and he stands up, walks towards me, leans in to kiss me but, instead, he just locks the door, "you left the Great Hall in such a hurry behind Dumbledore."

"I know, we had things to discuss," I explain, wondering if he knows about this mental health record of Flanagan, but having no intention to ask, "he wanted to fire you again," I say instead as he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me against the table.

"He can't stop looking after you, can he?" he mutters, suddenly raising me from the ground and making me sit on the large table.

"He'll be very confused when he learns we're back together," I point out before his lips come to mine, having a taste of the remaining gillywater flavour in my mouth.

"Oh, please, can I be the one to tell him," he begs with sarcasm as his hand moves under my skirt.

"Well, he won't be the only one," I start to think out loud, "there's my aunt, the girls, Augusta and… oh, there's Alastor…"

"He'll probably take it a lot better than you expect," Severus points out as his fingers begin to play between my legs.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's the one who told me about you and Goodman," he explains.

"He did?"

"Yes, he said I was the only one who could stop you from doing a great mistake."

"I can't believe he did that," I honestly say, "what did you do?"

"Nothing," he answers, "I told him you were entitle to your own mistakes."

"But you did stop me," I say.

"No, my love," he says as his fingers caress my lower lips slowly, "you did," and suddenly, with one single move that brings me to the very edge of the orgasm I've been craving all day – and still do -, he pulls my black cotton knickers out of me. He kisses me, and I enjoy the odd sudden feeling of freedom that lasts for a brief moment, until he hands me my soaking underwear and says: "put them on."

As disgusting as the suggestion – no, the command, - of putting on the same knickers I put on this morning, gave to him later, and carried inside of me for more than three hours might sound to you, it doesn't to me; at least not right now. Because my only concern at this very moment is doing it before the other professors arrive and wonder why the door is locked

…

* * *

"Well, if there are no more questions, I'd say we can call this meeting off and go back to our duties," I say after two hours of great boredom in the professor's lounge.

"I have a question," Septima speaks, "when is the wedding?" and suddenly takes out a copy of  _Witch Weekly_ , with a picture of me and Markus coming out of a restaurant in London and a title saying:  _Minister's niece finally found her bachelor_.

"Give me that!" Rolanda yells, taking the magazine from her hands, " _Minerva McGonagall, Minister Bagnold's 48-year-old unmarried niece, is about to get married to the Ambassador of the American Ministry of Magic, Markus Goodman_ ," she reads out loud, "wow, Min, they make you look like an old maid looking for a husband," she jokes, and everybody laughs, and I only want to melt away.

"Madame Hooch, please, I don't think this is the right place for this," Albus tries to put order seeing that I am basically speechless.

"Oh, but they also talk about you, Albus," Septima points out.

"What, where?" Pomona asks, taking the magazine from Rolanda and scanning it quickly, " _the news will probably put silence to the rumours about the affair between the Professor and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the very well-known Albus Dumbledore. But who can really tell what goes on behind the walls of the castle they run together? Maybe Ms. McGonagall's future husband should suggest a change of career to his bride,_ " I only want to disappear, please, "Merlin, Minerva, is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Of course not," Poppy quickly answers, "if this two had been having any affair we would know, after all we also live in here, don't we?"

"Oh, but there's more," Septima assures, so my dear mediwitch friend takes the paper to see it herself.

"But a love affair with her former mentor isn't the only secret the shy niece of Mrs. Bagnold hides in her closet. Ms. McGonagall has also been seen in different clubs of the city dedicated to the D/s life style with different companions," I want to die, "what we don't know is which role she likes to play but, according to some of her former students, Professor McGonagall does seem to take pleasure in having everything under control."

"Enough!" Severus' voice suddenly raises above all the whispers and giggles, and the sudden silence makes me more concern of my own shame. I can't stand it anymore and storm away.

…

* * *

"Minerva?" he asks when he comes into his own rooms, "are you alright?" he says when he finds me standing in front of his liquor cabinet, thinking about what poison to pour into my glass.

"I'm not," I admit, "I couldn't go to my rooms, I didn't want anyone to find me."

"That's fine," he says, closing the cabinet before I've been able to pick my drink, "let's talk."

"I don't want to talk," I say.

"I do," he insists, "I'll make you some tea, and we'll talk."

"Oh, Severus, this is so humiliating," I mumble, trying hard to keep my temper.

"Most of what the article said was all lies," he says, "let them believe the rest of the stuff is a lie too."

"Yes, but, what about the engagement?" I ask from the couch while I watch Severus make the tea, "How do I safe Markus from the humiliation of having to say we're not engaged anymore."

"Well, I'd say the same way we save the old man from coming out of his own closet of secrets," Severus says, "sending a letter to the magazine and asking them to make the author of the article retract all they said unless they want serious trouble," he suggests, handing me my cup of tea before sitting down.

"Do you think it will be enough?" I ask.

"It better be," he says, taking out of his pocket the copy of  _Witch Weekly_  everybody read downstairs a moment ago, "or else I'll go find this - Rita Skeeter myself and make sure she loses her interest in other people's lives."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	68. Telling, again

**Telling, again**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" I ask Severus after hearing a distant knock on the door of his office.

"No," he lies, his head buried between my legs under the sheets of his bed.

"Someone's at the door," I state.

"I thought you were having fun," he grumpily mutters, climbing up my body to kiss my lips, making me wash out the taste of my own juices from his mouth.

"I am, but it could be a student," I say.

"Oh, alright," he gets up and uses his wand to get dressed, "but only for that I'm not lifting your punishment just yet," he warns before leaving the bedroom.

While I wait for him I go to the bathroom to wash myself and when I think it is taking too long for him to come back, I decide to see if there's anything wrong of if he's making some snacks for us both. After all, it's past dinner time and none of us have eaten anything since lunch.

Unable to find my wand anywhere, I just take my robe and tie it around my waist. When I step into the corridor, I can hear some voices.

"We just feel so bad," Poppy says.

"Ro thought she might be here – I told her she was wrong," Pomona explains.

"Right, like I'm going to believe what he says," Rolanda points out.

"Well, I'm not sorry you feel bad," he says, "you made laugh of your friend in front of all the staff, so you deserve it," he adds, "but I swear she's not in here," he lies.

"Let them in," I say from the door that separates the office from the studio.

"You see!" Rolanda quickly pokes Pomona, coming in without waiting the others, "I told you they were shagging again."

"Minerva, you're about to get married!" Pomona shouts undignified while Severus locks the door.

"You're right," I say, "to Severus," I add.

"What?" Poppy asks, stopping right in front of me.

"We're back together," I explain, "I know it's confusing, I just told you about Markus yesterday, but…"

"This is just crazy," Pomona says, "you can't be in love with one man today and another tomorrow."

"You're right, Pom," I walk towards her, "but the thing is I was never in love with Markus."

"Oh, I knew it! I'm so happy you finally opened your eyes, Min," Rolanda says after making herself comfortable on the sofa.

"This Ms. Skeeter will never find a job again after everybody learns her article is just a bunch of lies," Poppy comments.

"Well, they weren't all lies yesterday," Pomona reminds her.

"As if you believed she and Dumbledore – Merlin, I can't even say it out loud," Hooch says.

"I know that wasn't true, but there was a time when even I had my doubts."

"Pom, that's true is it?" I ask, wondering what time exactly.

"Well, you spent so much time together between the school and the order, and none of you two were seen with any partners so…"

"We were trying to fight a war, for Merlin's sake; there was no time for any partners!" I yell, disgusted by the only thought and I look around, trying to find Severus, to make sure he doesn't get any wrong ideas, and find him getting some more tea ready for everyone.

"And what about this S/D stuff," Sprout asks and I begin to find it more difficult to breathe in the room.

"D/s, Pom, and I already told you what it was in our way here," Rolanda says.

"Yes, I know, some kind of weird kink sex stuff, but I want to know what would make this journalist write about that, after all the rest of stuff wasn't exactly untrue."

"This has to be," Poppy says, "I can't see Minerva dressed in leather and bossing around any man."

"I can," Hooch replies with a sick smile on her lips, "and I bet Severus enjoys it," and we're all suddenly startled by the noise of a porcelain cup hitting the floor.

"Are you alright?" I ask to Severus, happy to know I'm not the only one about to lose it with this conversation.

"Perfectly, my love," he says, and everything is alright for the brief instant his voice brushes my ears, "Tea?" he asks to the girls as he comes to the sitting area with the tray.

"You see, she has him well trained," Hooch keeps joking – or not -, I don't even know what to think anymore.

"You know, Ms. Hooch, it could be the other way around too," Severus plays along with her, and she laughs, and the girls laugh, and I relax.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" Pomona asks taking her cup of tea and having a short sip.

"I'll complain to the magazine, try to make the retract everything," I explain.

"Your Aunt will certainly be of help for that," Poppy points out, and I definitely forget how to breathe for a couple seconds at this point – I hadn't thought of Millicent at all.

…

* * *

"Are you trying to drive me crazy, Minerva, because you're certainly doing a great job," Millicent says when I go to visit her at the Ministry the very next day.

"I'm just trying to be honest," I say.

"Oh, you mean as honest as you were in those depraved night clubs you went to," she says, making it very clear that she read the article.

"Millicent, I thought we agreed those were lies," uncle Vince, who was here before I arrived, tries to help.

"I've been around long enough to know that behind the lies told in those magazines there's always some truth," she says.

"You're right," I admit, "I did go to such places," luckily I know my Aunt well enough to have practiced this conversation with Severus back at the Castle during the night, "but only for a mission for the Order, Aunt Millie."

"What? You mean that Albus dared to ask you to risk your reputation in such a way for his bloody Order?"

"Yes," I gracefully say, glad that she's blaming it on her dear Dumbledore now, "and as the well trained auror that I once was," I know I'm touching her pride here, "I couldn't refuse."

"I see…" she mutters, more peaceful, "I had shameful missions of my own too back in my days," she explains, "I guess that everything is fine as long as Mr. Goodman understands."

"Well, that is actually what I came to tell you, Aunt Millie," I say, a little more nervous now, "you see, whatever they say about me in that magazine, doesn't really concern Markus anymore."

"What do you mean, dear?" she asks.

"I… We…" good Merlin why is it so hard to tell her, "I broke my engagement with him."

"What do you mean you broke your engagement?!" she yells, standing up from her chair as me and Uncle Vince look at each other knowing this is no good.

"I mean we broke up, we're not getting married."

"Don't be silly, he is perfect for you," she says.

"Don't you mean 'suitable'?" I grin, but her look scares me, so I regain my temper, "I'm sorry, Aunt Millie, I just realized I didn't love him."

"What does love have to do with marriage?" she asks, and I let go a dry laugh.

"Markus said the exact same thing," I point out, "I'm sorry I disagree, but to me it has everything to do," I say, "I have not waited so long to marry someone I don't love."

"Well, who is it that you love, Minerva? How much longer do you think you can wait?" she asks, clearly trying to make a joke of me, but I answer very seriously.

"Not any longer," I say, "I'm getting married to Severus."

"What?"

"Oh, my dear lad, I'm so happy!" Uncle Vince says, ignoring his wife's horror face, and comes to hug me.

"I thought you were done with Mr. Snape," she says.

"So I wanted it to be," I reply, "but I love him, Aunt Millie, I love him very much and I wasn't happy without him."

"What about the children? You said he wanted to have a family and you didn't want to deprive him from it."

"Well, apparently I am enough for him," I say.

"Maybe now, but he's young and…"

"Millicent, enough," Uncle Vince interrupts her, "Minerva and Mr. Snape are happy together; if things change in the future I'm sure they'll know when to put an end to it."

"Oh, great, a divorce will certainly look good for the family," she complains.

"I haven't even got married yet," I say, "couldn't you just try to be happy for me."

"I am happy," she says, "I just don't want you to get hurt anymore, dear," she confesses, "Mr. Goodman would have never brought so much trouble to you."

"Certainly not," I agree, "but I enjoy trouble, Aunt Millie, it's what makes life fun."

…

* * *

Before leaving the Ministry I decide to make one more stop.

Alastor is sitting at his messy desk, going through some paperwork while sipping who-knows-what liquor from his hip flask.

"Drinking during working hours, not good," I say, standing behind him.

"Do I tell you what is or isn't good for you?" he replies without even raising his head.

"Not me, but you do to my fiancé," I answer, and he turns around on his chair and looks at me.

"I've never spoken a word with this Goodman you're getting married to," he says.

"But you did to Severus," I say, and it takes him a while to put two and two together.

"What are you exactly saying?" he asks, not willing to make a fool of himself if he got it wrong.

"I dumbed Markus and accepted Severus proposal again," I say, "I love him, Alastor, very much."

"Of course you do," he stands up and puts his arms around me in an attempt to hug me, "I'm glad you came back to your senses."

"Yes, well, this doesn't change the fact you went behind my back to tell my ex-fiancé to stop me from marrying someone else," I say, trying to look upset.

"I had to do something, you were going to do a great mistake and Severus was devastated."

"How would you know? You can barely stand him."

"Well…" he mutters as he approaches me a chair from the closest empty desk and we both sit down, "do you know when you asked me if I'd seen Severus around and I told you I hadn't…"

"Yes, short before the funeral. I hoped maybe you'd had some meeting with Albus and him."

"Well, I lied. The very previous night he'd been in my flat."

"I see, so you are like friends now," I try to be rational, "do I need to worry about what you two tell to each other or is my intimacy safe."

"Well, first of all, your intimacy stopped being safe the day you put a foot into one of those clubs," he snaps, "secondly, we're not friends. I just happened to go by the Leaky Cauldron one night and found him too drunk to know his own name, so I brought him here, let him sleep it off and gave him a cup of coffee on the morning."

"What a nice couple," I joke.

"Stop it, Minerva. He was pretty rotten when I found him."

"I know. Thanks for taking care of him that day," I say, standing up.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes, I want to pay a visit to Augusta before she goes to her weekly hairdresser appointment and reads about me in that bloody magazine."

"Wait, you are in a magazine?" he asks, "what did they say?"

"Nothing you didn't already know," I assure him.

"Send my regards to Augusta," he says, "and tell your husband-to-be to come around one of this days, I need to talk to him."

"I thought you said you weren't friends."

"We aren't," he assures, "it's just business," and with that he leaves me even more confused.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	69. Surprise Tuesday

**Surprise Tuesday**

* * *

I got up earlier to leave her rooms before she woke up, I had breakfast alone, avoided her during the morning, left the school at midday and returned long after lunch time; but, of course, my intention was only to make her upset and confused, not to worry her, so I did leave a note on her bedside table before leaving:

_._

_Happy Birthday, my love,_

_Forgive me for not being here when you wake up. I have a busy day ahead and wanted to start early so we can celebrate together later._

_Meet me in the dungeons after your last class._

_Love you,_

_S.S._

* * *

…

* * *

_"I hope whatever you have to tell me it's important enough," I said to Moody the day I went to see him, "because using Minerva as a messenger to make me come was not exactly clever," I pointed out, "she questioned me as if I was about to commit a crime."_

_"Not about," he muttered, "you already committed it."_

_"What?" I mumbled with little interest, having a sip of the butterbeer he'd served me, waiting for him to finish his joke._

_"They set a date for the trial, Severus," he said, and even though I didn't understand the abrupt change of subject, I sat up properly on my chair to listen carefully, "it'll start in January 17th."_

_"But the paper said nothing was ready yet, just a couple days ago," I remembered._

_"That's because nobody outside of the Ministry knows yet," he explained._

_"Why are you telling me, then?" I asked, knowing that he wasn't putting his position in the auror office in trouble just to let me and Minerva be the first ones to learn about this._

_"Well, it looks like Flanagan had a wealthy mother who is willing to sue you for murder."_

_"That bastard had a mother?" I asked._

_"Didn't you hear me?" he questioned._

_"Yes, of course I heard you, but we already said this could happen – what do you want me to do?" I replied sarcastically._

_"Tell Minerva, find a good lawyer to defend you," he said, "you're not an auror, you were there without any official permission, you killed the man with your own wand, your own spell and in front of four other officers who will say Flanagan had already surrendered when you came in. You won't get out of this one on your own and I can't help you without risking my job any more than I've already done."_

_"I know you tried to cover for me, I know it would have worked if I hadn't used a spell of my own, but I won't tell Minerva."_

_"Grand," he mumbled, "let her learn when the dementors come to take you away."_

* * *

…

* * *

I wait in my office until I realize Minerva is not coming and decide to go find her in her rooms. Luckily we have our fireplaces connected again, which safes me from having to cross the entire school to reach the Gryffindor tower.

She's reading in the sofa when I come in.

"Hi," I say, and she doesn't even raise her eyes, "how was your day?" I ask, sitting next to her, and she doesn't answer, "Minerva?" I give her a minute and seeing she's not willing to talk to me I take my wand out and make her book disappear.

She says nothing, she just glares at me from behind her spectacles and I know she's not confused, not upset… she's furious.

"Didn't you read my note?" I ask.

"I did read your note," she answers coldly.

"I was waiting for you."

"I didn't want to see you."

"Minerva," I try to reach her hand, but she stands up and walks away.

"You went away without saying anything to me!" she yells outraged, "It is my birthday and nobody seems to care," she complains, and I get up and walk towards her, "even the girls only wished me happy birthday at breakfast and said they were too busy for tea," she explains, nervously opening the cupboards in the kitchen, "I didn't want anything special but - I've felt so lonely the entire day!"

"I know, my love," I put my hands on her waist while she takes a glass from the cabinet, "but I did want something special for you."

"Oh, great, another surprise party in the professor's lounge," she complains, recalling her last year birthday – which she enjoyed even if she denies it; so I grab her hair, and press her against the counter, bending her over the cold stone so that her ass is well presented to me.

"What did I tell you about that attitude of yours?" I ask before spanking her hard, the sound of my hand silenced by the fabric of her dress, "I don't here you counting," I warn her.

"One, thank you Sir," she says after a short moment of hesitance; probably fighting against her pride; wondering what is best, if playing along and see what I have prepared for her, or starting a real fight. I spank her again, "two, thank you Sir," and as the punishment goes on, her voice slowly becomes more docile… "Forty-eight, thank you Sir," she finishes.

"Happy birthday, my love," I whisper in her ear before letting her stand up and look at me, "are you done whining now?" I ask, deliberately trying to upset her again, but she just nods, which means that she's in her obedient submissive mood at last.

* * *

_…_

* * *

_Moody's words hung in the air while an uncomfortable silence surrounded us. I grabbed my glass again and had one last sip of beer down my dry throat._

_"I don't want to tell Minerva because I don't want her to spend the next four months worrying about the possibility I'd end up in Azkaban," I confessed, "we just came back together, I don't want to hurt her now."_

_"Right, do it in four months, I'm sure it'll hurt less," he replied bitterly, and then he raised his voice, "For Merlin's beard kid, I thought that you'd learned by now that lying to each other doesn't make you any good."_

_"I don't want to lie to her," I admitted, "I just want her to be happy a little longer."_

_"And how long do you think her happiness will last once you're gone for good?" he asked, "If you don't do it, I will"._

_"Alright," I said, "I know you're right. Just give me some time. Let me tell her after her birthday."_

_"Why? Minerva already hates birthdays, I don't think this will spoil anything for her."_

_"It'll spoil my surprise," I said, "you see, I'm planning to marry her."_

_"I know, she told me."_

_"No, I mean I'm planning to marry her the day of her birthday."_

* * *

_…_

* * *

We go my rooms, where everything is ready to continue with the plan.

"Take off your clothes," I command, and she begins to get undress in the middle of my living room, slowly pealing her clothes off her pale skin, until the redness of her now sore ass is revealed.

I walk around her, I undo her messy bun so her hair falls over her shoulder and I use a handkerchief to blindfold her eyes. She shivers when the soft silk brushes her skin, probably letting her imagination tell her what's going to happen – nothing close to the reality, I hope, or it'll spoil the surprise.

I leave her alone, standing on her bare feet on the cold stone while I go into the bedroom to take the beautiful beige gown with a tartan underskirt that awaits to be worm. I hope likes it when she sees it, because going shopping with Hooch and Pomfrey was a torturous experience.

I dress her up as if she was my own baby doll: I put on her black lace underwear first - looking forwards for the moment to unclip that bra again later; then I slide the dress down her slim figure and pull the zipper up very slowly until no inch of her back skin can be seen; finally, I make her step into a pair of high heels, also beige, with shiny pearls encrusted – borrowed from Sprout, who said would bring us good luck.

When I'm done I change myself into some more formal robes with a flip of my wand and take Minerva's hand to show her outside. She stops when we reach the office door - I guess that being blindfolded doesn't matter when you have a room so well studied in your mind.

"It's alright, my love, dinner is over, all the children are in their common rooms – nobody will see us," I assure her, "trust me," and it's after this last two words that I feel her hand squeezing mine.

"I trust you," she says, and I lean towards her and steal a kiss from her lips before I close the door.

I guide her through the halls to the Great Hall making some unnecessary turns to confuse her a little more, and we stop right in front of the large wooden doors.

"Minerva," I say, standing behind her, "would you marry me?" I ask.

"Severus, we're already engaged, of course I'll marry you," she says.

"No, my love, I meant: Will you marry me now?" I ask again as I uncover her eyes and the doors are opened, discovering a long red carpet going across the room, Millicent Bagnold standing at the end, Minerva's friends staring at us from their chairs.

"Severus, what is this?" Minerva mutters nervously, her eyes shining under the candle lights.

"Our wedding," I say, "if you say yes, of course."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	70. I do and other things that were said

When we were kids with Augusta she would sometimes tell me how she'd dreamt her wedding to be. She had it pictured to the very detail: the dress she'd wear, the flowers they'd pick, the music they'd play… None of it became true when she got married and, even though she was really in love, I know it was a bit of a disappointment for her.

I had never imagined my wedding, I had never even imagined myself getting married; I had no clue of how I wanted my dress to be, which flowers I'd like to have decorating the room or what music I wanted to dance to… Making all those decisions while organizing our wedding – the first time -, it was kind of a nightmare and I wasn't really looking forwards to do it again; but, when Severus uncovers my eyes and the doors of the Great Hall are opened, and I see all my friends sitting down, looking at us, my Aunt standing at the very bottom of a red carpet that starts at my feet, and Severus says this is our wedding I have no doubt that I could have never pictured anything more beautiful.

"Wait here," he says, and I stay obediently in my position as I watch him walk down the red carpet on its own, looking at my feet, admiring the skirt of the dress he put on me earlier, wishing there was a mirror around to have a full look of my wedding gown.

"Are you ready, Miss?" William suddenly appears next to me, dressed very fashionable, with a gentleman's jacket cut to his little size, "Master Snape thought Miss would like me to walk her down the aisle," he explains, with a hint of doubt, maybe thinking I'd refuse to do it, but the truth is I was the one who told Severus, for our very first wedding plans, that William was the closest thing to a fatherly figure that I had right now, and he was the only one I'd give such roll in my wedding.

"It'll be a pleasure, William," I say, taking his arm, which he has to raise above his ears so I can reach.

The music starts, a Celtic string quartet and the heavenly sound of a flute. Everybody stands up and I walked following William's studied pace which brings me to think how many times they've rehearsed this, for how long has Severus been preparing me this surprise wedding.

Augusta is here, with young Neville, who is not a baby anymore, but a clumsy toddler playing catch with little Samuel. Alastor is standing next to her, his magical eye watching the kids while the other is fixed on me, I smile at him and then look to the other side. Poppy is here with Aberforth, next to them there is Rolanda.

When we arrive to the altar – the low stage where there is usually the professor's table presiding every meal -, William pecks the back of my hand and walks away to where Pearl is, wearing a beautiful purple dress that matches his bow tie.

I look at Severus, this is like a dream; he looks so handsome and confident... Behind him there is Albus, gazing at me – his Best Man –, and when I turn around I see that Pomona is at my side – my Maid of Honor.

"Well, may we start?" Aunt Millicent says, standing in front of us both and I realize this is no dream. We are getting married – at last.

"Minerva," Severus speaks as he turns slightly around to face me, "when I told your friends about my plan they didn't understand why I picked today of all the days there are, but the reason is very simple," he says, "my birthdays had always been miserable for me until we found each other almost a couple years ago. Since then, on January 9th I don't celebrate being a year older, but having been with you a year more," he takes my hand and I tremble, "from now on, we won't be celebrating you being a year older either, but us having been married a year more." He stops for a moment and then continues, "Minerva McGonagall, I don't think there is a promise I haven't already made you, but being in front of all your friends, I want you to know that I will love you, cherish you and take care of you until the end of our days, no matter how bad things turn to be, I will be yours, and you will me mine," I wonder who else in the room gets the double meaning of the last statement, "until you decide otherwise."

"Minerva, dear, would you like to say your vows?" Aunt Millicent asks, and I freeze for a moment, thinking I have nothing prepared.

"Severus," I speak, not sure of what I'm really going to say, "Everyday we're together is for me a celebration. Merlin knows – no," I turn around and look at the guests, "all these people know," I correct myself, "how long it has taken for me to trust someone the way I trust you, to fall in love the way I've fallen for you," I confess, realizing this is easier than it seemed, "I love you and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you, and I can only apologize one more time for having thought differently. I'm sorry for all the adversities we've had to go through during this year, but I'm glad that they've made us and our love for each other stronger. I will love you, cherish you and take care of you until the end of our days," I repeat his own words, "and I promise I'll be yours until my very last breath."

"The rings, please," the Minister demands and all of a sudden, both Neville and Samuel come towards us in there cute little gowns, both carrying a small pillow with a ring.

Severus bends over to take the one Samuel brought and I do the same to take the one Neville has, we exchange them, at the same time that Millicent raises her wand and the blessing charm comes out of the tip in form of glowing little stars floating around us.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," she says, and we kiss, and everybody applauses, and the music sounds louder and I wish to never wake up from this beautiful dream.

…

"Do you mind if I steal her for one song?" Uncle Vince asks Severus after we finish our third dance of the night.

"Of course not," he says, kissing me before walking away to the long table where we all were having dinner a couple hours ago.

"You look gorgeous, Minerva," Mr. Bagnold says as he takes my hand and puts his on my waist.

"Thanks," I say as we dance around the floor, passing by Poppy and Aberforth.

"Your Aunt and I are very happy for you."

"I know," I mutter, "listen, you don't mind that it was William who…"

"No, my dear girl, of course not," he says, brushing away a hair lock that had felt in front of my eyes, "he's taken care of you since you were a little kid, you made him the happiest elf on earth tonight."

"Pardon me," Dumbledore approaches us all of a sudden and before I can realize I'm dancing with him instead of Uncle Vince.

"That was rude," I say.

"Well, I've been trying to talk to you for the entire night but you're impossible to reach," he points out.

"I'm all yours now."

"I told Severus you could take a couple weeks off to celebrate," he explains, "have some kind of honey moon or whatever you kids like to do."

"I'd rather stay in the castle," I say, "I don't want to live the kids in the middle of the first term."

"That's what he said you'd say," Albus replies, "but I had to try anyway."

"Give it up, Albus, she doesn't know how to have fun," Rolanda suddenly grabs my waist and pulls me away from the Headmaster's arms.

"Ro, what are you doing?" I say as she takes my left hand and makes me spin around.

"Dancing with the bride," she says, "isn't that what one has to do to speak to you tonight?"

"We were sitting next to each other at the table," I remind her.

"Yeah, but you barely took your eyes off Severus."

"Well, he's my husband, and I can't believe he's done all this just for me…"

"As if he could have done it on his own," she mutters, "we helped him, you know, a lot."

"I know," I smile, "I'll never thank you enough."

"Oh, I'll think of something," she says, "maybe a new pair of flying boots, or…"

"Hey, it's my turn!" Pomona suddenly appears, hands Samuel to Rolanda and takes her place as my dancing partner. "How are you doing, dear?" she asks.

"My feet are killing me," I confess.

"I imagined," she says, "the shoes are gorgeous, but I remember the day of my wedding I couldn't wait to take them off."

"I'll give them back to you on the morning," I say.

"Oh, there's no hurry, dear. Anyway they don't fit my feet anymore."

"How are you doing?" I ask after a short silence.

"I'm fine," she lies, "I'm happy for you," she admits, "but I miss Hans," she confesses, "Samuel doesn't ask about his daddy anymore – I'm afraid he's forgetting about him."

"Oh, no, dear," I dry the tears about to come down her eyes as we stop dancing, "you won't let that happen, I know that," I say, "but you have to be strong for him."

"Nerva, sweetheart," my Aunt's voice startles me from behind, and after make sure Pomona is OK, I turn around.

"Yes, Aunt Millie?"

"Vincent and I are about to leave, but I'd like to give you my wedding present before I leave."

"Wedding present?" I wonder as I follow her outside the Great Hall, "Aunt Millie, what is it that you can give me in front of my friends?" I ask.

"Here, my dear," she says, giving me a small wooden box.

"If this is mother's wedding ring, you're a little late," I mutter, opening the box only to find the rarest of hourglasses inside, "Is this…?"

"A time-turner," she completes, and I almost choke.

"I thought…"

"They were all destroyed," she points out, "yes, but this one, and I'm sure that many more. Your grandfather kept this one as a treasure and gave it to your mother when he thought she was ready. She is not here now but, I'd say it's time it falls into your hands," she says, "you understand now that sometimes we have to suffer, that going back is not always the answer… I'm sure you'll make a good use of it."

"But it is not legal to…" I mumble nervously, not getting over the fact my family has kept a time-turner all these years without me knowing about it, "why didn't you use it?" I ask, the question suddenly popping into my mind, "when I was taken, when that – Why didn't you use it?"

"As I said, my dear girl, you're ready now to understand. It wasn't my choice to decide what was to happen… If I'd gone back and prevented you from being taken, they would have not caught him and he could have hurt a sixth girl before trying to take you again… What good would have that made?"

"I don't want it," I say, returning the box to her, realizing how hard that decision had to be for my Aunt, thinking I would never be able to think in such a cold way, "I don't see the point in possessing something so powerful and not being able to use it."

"But you can use it," she assures me, "you only have to be smart when deciding when to do it," she hands me back the box, and kisses my cheek before leaving.

…

I have to tell Severus. I must tell him what happened, what my Aunt gave me, the new power I have in my hands.

I go back into the Great Hall. He's not in the dance floor, neither in the dinner table… Finally, I spot him behind one of the tall columns, talking to someone.

"Have you told her already?" I listen to Alastor asking him when I approach them.

"It's our wedding day, of course I haven't told her yet, Moody," Severus replies, and I understand they're not talking about some surprise, but something serious.

"What is it that you haven't told me, Severus?" I ask, interrupting their secret conversation but hating to be left in the dark, especially today.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	71. To become Mrs. Snape

"Why didn't you tell me it was you who killed him?" I yell once we're alone in his rooms, "Why did you have to wait until now?"

"Minerva..." he tries to speak.

"No," I stop him, "don't tell me you were protecting me, don't say you were going to tell me soon, don't -" I mumble, "don't try to make me understand because then I won't be able to be angry, and right now I want - I need to be angry with someone."

"Alright," he says, and I look at him confused.

"Alright?"

"Yes, Minerva, I said 'alright'," he says sitting down on the sofa, "Be angry, yell, I deserve it."

"No, you don't," I sit next to him and take his hand, "I just don't... I don't... You did nothing wrong, he was the one who harmed all those girls, who harmed me..." it is so hard to say it out loud, "why do they have to turn this into a trial against you?"

"Alastor says it's to make Flanagan look as another victim," Severus says, "if it had been an auror, if I had controlled myself..."

"Don't," I say, "when I was back I could sleep at night only reminding myself that he was dead. I'm not saying what you did was right but, it definitely wasn't wrong."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he apologises, "at first Alastor and I decided there was no need to tell you who it had been, he wanted to lie and keep it secret but there'd been witnesses so… we just didn't want to worry you without being sure of the consequences, and now that we were back together... I just wanted to let you be happy a little longer."

"You talk as if you knew for sure what the Wizengamot's decision will be," I say.

"I did kill an unarmed man, Minerva."

"Not a man," I point out, "a kidnapper, a torturer, a rapist. He deserved to die."

...

* * *

Relieving the worst days of my life isn't exactly how I expected my wedding night to be, but on the morning things look different.

"Don't get up," Severus says after kissing me good morning, and I do as I'm told, and stay under the dark sheets of his bed - our bed? - until he comes back with breakfast.

"When did you subscribe to  _Witch Weekly_?" he asks when he walks into the room.

"I didn't," I answer, confused.

"Someone sent you a copy, then," he says, leaving the tray on the side table and handing me the magazine that arrived with the morning owls, addressed to  _Mrs. Snape_.

"Why would anyone..." I mumble as I go through the pages, and then I see it, "that bitch!"

"What's the matter?" he asks, and I show him the magazine, opened by the page where big green letters say:  _The Minister has welcomed a Death Eater to her family_. "Is it by that Ms. Skeeter again?"

"Of course it is," I say, "listen:" and I read out loud, " _Minerva McGonagall, niece of Minister Bagnold, got married tonight in a secret ceremony in Hogwarts, the boarding school where she teaches Transfiguration, a class that her new husband attended not many years ago_."

"How did she learn about it so fast?"

"I don't know, but it continues:  _Severus Snape, twenty-three, is not only half the age of Ms. McGonagall, but also a former student of hers and a known Death Eater who never attended Azkaban. We know now who bailed him off. I guess that justice is equal to everyone except to those related to the Minister herself_."

"Your Aunt is not going to like this."

"She won't care; she knows they are all lies."

"Do you think Skeeter herself sent you the copy?"

"Who else?" I reply, before I continue reading, " _We talked about the now Mrs. Snape a few weeks ago when she was about to become Mrs. Markus Goodman, the Ambassador of the American Ministry of Magic, but when that engagement was broken apart I had to retract myself because it is clearly better to make the public believe this reporter is a liar, than to let them know their Minister's niece is a slut._ "

"She didn't say that," says Severus incredulous, but the word has gone nowhere when he grabs the magazine from my hands, "we'll make her retract every word she said."

"We'll just make it worst," I decide, "maybe it'll be better to let it go and let her find some other victim to torment with her filthy articles."

"She should be taught a couple lessons about respecting people's life," Severus says furiously throwing the paper on the ground, and I crawl on the bed towards him and massage his shoulders gently to calm him down.

"I thought I was the only woman you enjoyed to discipline," I tease, and he quickly manoeuvres himself so that I am suddenly trapped between his half-naked body and the mattress.

"I spoiled our wedding night, didn't I?" he asks, as if he'd just realized, his hand traveling down my body, causing me to shiver under his touch, "it was supposed to be special."

"Every night is special when we're together," I assure him and he leans towards me to kiss my lips.

…

* * *

Before lunch time, Severus comes to my classroom so we can walk together to the Great Hall.

"How was your morning?" he asks.

"I took five points from Hufflepuff because a student called me Professor Snape," I explain.

"What is wrong with that?" he questions as we turn a corner.

"I've been Minerva McGonagall for almost half a century, I am not going to change my name just because I got married," I declare.

"Are you going to take points from Ms. Skeeter for calling you Mrs. Snape in her article, too?"

"Oh, I'd do something else to that bloody woman, but I it wouldn't be legal…" I mutter.

"I was sent an owl congratulating us for our wedding," he explains, "from Cissy."

"I didn't know you two kept in contact."

"We didn't. I haven't seen the Malfoy's in months. She must have read the  _Witch Weekly_ 's article and wanted to know how we were doing. She invited us to the Manor for their next party and asked if we had a collaring ceremony."

"A what?" I ask completely confused.

"Don't worry, I already owlled her back saying we're busy and that we're not interested in such formalisms."

"What is a collaring ceremony?" I insist.

"It's like a wedding, but between Dominant and Submissive. You don't need to be married, but the vows have the same moral value. It's a way to make these kind of relationships more formal or real."

"Did the Malfoys have one?" I ask, out of curiosity.

"Certainly not when they got married, because they were Master and Mistress by then, but maybe when Cissy decided to submit to Lucius they did. Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know… Would you like to have one?" I wonder.

"Don't be silly," he mutters as we start to hear the noise coming from the Great Hall, "who would we invite to such thing?"

"Min!" Rolanda calls me all of a sudden and we both turn around and wait for her before going into the room, "you didn't come down for breakfast, you have to tell us how your night was."

"Well, I think I'll wait you at the table," Severus leaves quickly and I realize I haven't got a proper answer from him.

…

* * *

During the afternoon, I find myself wondering how a collaring ceremony would be like and if promising eternal submission to my husband is as bold a move as it sounds erotic and romantic.

When we sit down for dinner in our rooms, I can't help myself.

"Severus… we haven't really talked about how being married affects our previous arrangement for this relationship," I say, "I mean, so many things have happened, and changed… shouldn't we review our rules?"

"What rules?" he asked as if he didn't know what I was talking about, and then he smirks and looks at me, "Minerva, we stopped following them a long time ago."

"You mean we're not Master and Submissive anymore?" well, that's kind of a disappointment, it was the funniest part of our relationship.

"Of course we are," his hand – warm, big, strong - is now caressing my face, gently but empowering, "but we are You and Me over anything else. The rules we follow now are malleable; they change at our will whenever we need it, they can't be written down, but that doesn't mean they can't be followed – just differently at any time."

"Let's have a collaring ceremony," I say it fast but confidently.

"What?"

"I want to become your submissive in the same way I became your wife," I say, "I want people to know I belong to you eternally, I want you to know."

"I already know that, Minerva, I don't need any circus around it."

"I didn't need any wedding to know you loved me," I reply, "but you gave one to me and I loved it. Have you never fantasized about it, Severus?" I ask, knowing he's been in this kind of world longer than I have.

"We have other bigger problems to take care of right now, Minerva."

"Precisely," I insist, "we're meeting the lawyer tomorrow; the possibility of you going to Azkaban is going to be a shadow over us until the trial is over… This 'circus' will be a way of evading ourselves."

"Do you really want to do it?" he asks.

"Only if you admit you want it too," I answer, and a sparkle appears on his eyes – finally.

"It'll be lovely to hear you vow you submission to me in front of other people," he confesses, his hand now caressing my neck softly, "to put a formal collar around your neck and let everyone know you're mine and only mine," I smile, knowing this is really exciting him.

"And it will give us a second chance to have a proper wedding night," I point out, and he smiles too.

_._

TO BE CONTINUED _…_


	72. Second chances

_Dear Severus,_

_I sat down to write this letter to make you know how upset I was to learn you'd got married and hadn't invited us to your wedding, but then I realized Lucius and I would have had little to do among all those aurors and professors you call friends and family now._

_I am very happy for you. I'm glad you found Minerva and that she's finally got over the loss of your baby. Please, let us celebrate your happiness with you. Come to our next party. We can organize a formal collaring ceremony if you hadn't had one yet. You're not renouncing to this part of you, are you?_

_Write me back._

_Your friend,_

_Cissy M._

.

* * *

While Minerva was in San Mungo we talked about many things, one of them was where we would tell people she had been all this time. I told her the truth would be best to avoid confrontations if it was ever learnt in the future, that she didn't need to give details to anyone, but that she wouldn't be able to keep Flanagan a secret for ever. She said she didn't want people looking differently at her, that she'd look weak at the eyes of others if they learned what had happened to her.

" _I won't stand the shame,"_ she confessed, and I respected it, so to those who hadn't yet learned, we told them she'd been hospitalized because of the pregnancy. Minerva's Aunt keeping her name out of the press helped a lot, of course.

We told people that Minerva had lost consciousness after leaving the Longbottom's house, that someone had taken her to San Mungo and it took them a few days to identify her and tell us; that she'd lost the baby in the hospital and had to stay there because of the complications.

"How could those people let you worry in such way?" Sprout asked.

"You should sue the hospital for this," Pomfrey suggested.

When Minerva came back, a few weeks later, they all though the weakness of her body was because of the miscarriage and no questions were asked; but Flanagan was all over the news and the entire Castle was talking about those poor girls and the things he'd done to them.

"This is why I told you it would have been better to tell," I said to Minerva one day, tired of people around her being so tactless without even knowing it.

Then we broke up, and I had to watch her suffering in silence, having no one to talk to because of her bloody stubbornness.

I was so happy to see she was better after the summer… but now it is as if we'd gone back to those days. People are again talking about that bastard and the trial that is about to come, reminding Minerva not only of her experience but also of the fact I will be judged in that trial too.

…

* * *

_Dear Cissy,_

_It would have been delightful to have you in my wedding, but I'm sure you understand I must keep distances between my new life and my previous life in order to keep appearances. It was a very simple ceremony I surprised Minerva with, a way to tell her my love for her after what we went thought._

_I appreciate your invitation, but I don't want to bring Minerva back to those parties. We still play our games, but only in the privacy of our bedroom, so there's no need for formal ceremonies in that aspect._

_Yours faithfully,_

_S.S._

.

* * *

"If Mr. Snape was said guilty of murder he could be facing a life sentence," Mr. Radley, one of the best criminal lawyer in the country explains, "but this is a very special and delicate case," he adds, "he murdered someone that would have definitely been given the kiss if declared guilty of half the crimes Mr. Flanagan allegedly committed."

"Not allegedly," Minerva assures the lawman, "remember I am the fifth victim, Ray."

"I know, and that is the other thing that plays in favour," he says, "we can say it was a crime of passion, a vengeance for what he'd done to you… that will clearly soften the Wizengamot, specially the women," he points out, "a life sentence is completely out of the table, maybe two, five years in Azkaban if he is said guilty," he concludes, "but our object is to prevent that."

"But I am guilty," I remind him, "I killed the man, there are witnesses. I used my spell and my wand."

"But you killed a man that was already dead," Mr. Radley says as if not realizing the nonsense coming out of his mouth.

…

* * *

_Dear Cissy,_

_Forget my previous letter. After talking it through with Minerva, we've decided we do want a collaring ceremony. Apparently I underestimated her commitment as a submissive – MY submissive -; I couldn't feel luckier for having her in my life._

_We both, but specially I, would be very glad to have you as our guests. I'll owl you the details when everything is planned and expect you to reunite everyone for the party._

_Keep in touch,_

_S.S._

_._

* * *

…

* * *

It's still dark outside when I wake up. I turn around in bed and see Minerva is out of her dreams too.

"It's late," I say, "couldn't you sleep?"

"No," only her thin lips move when she answers, her body is still and sadness shines in her eyes.

"What's the matter, my dear?"

"What if you go to Azkaban?" she asks and the pain in her voice hurts me as a dagger slicing my heart.

"You'll be allowed to visit," I tell her, knowing this is no comfort.

"When we broke up – when I broke up with you -, I couldn't stop thinking about you, where you were, what you were doing… I don't want to go through that again."

"You'll know where I am and what I'm doing at every moment this time," I try to cheer her up.

"I'll miss you, and I'll know you'll be missing me, and that will make me sad."

"It's useless to torment yourself with this thoughts," I say to her, "we'll have time to be miserable when I'm gone, so let's be happy now," I climb up on her and kiss her chin, then her neck, and I lower my kisses to the trail between her breasts, going deep under the sheets as I kiss her navel and her belly, and smell and taste the sweet warm between her long legs. Her moans caress my ears like music as she welcomes the feeling of my lips, and my tongue, and my fingers. Like magic, I've made her sorrow vanish and she, my mouth dirty.

"Now, you clean your mess," I mutter before climbing up her body and kiss her.

* * *

…

* * *

We have the ceremony at the club, an entire floor only for us – bedrooms, dungeons and a magnificent ballroom decorated in black and silver for the event. Things Minerva's money can buy.

I wear the same robes I did for our wedding; she wears a long black sheer gown, her body exposed through the transparent fabric, except for her crotch, covered by some lace – also black - knickers.

We stand in the very centre of the room, a circle of red petals sits around us and some steps further those I used to consider my friends stand with their respective submissive at their side or at their feet.

Karkaroff stands somewhere further, I can't see him but I do hear his violin when he starts playing the melody of  _La vie en rose_ , a muggle song nobody else in the room recognizes; a present for Minerva and I, he said when he asked if he could play something during the ceremony.

When the music starts, Minerva goes down on her knees, her back straight, her hands on her thighs, her eyes on me.

"Severus, my love, my husband, my Master," she starts reciting her vows, which I haven't heard until this very moment, "before you found me, I was lost. I'd convinced myself true love didn't exist, that happiness wasn't for me, that I had no value at all. Then we met. We had met before but it wasn't meant then, it was meant now. We met and you showed me that I could find happiness in the darkness of my soul, you gave my life a new purpose and with that helped me revive from the ashes I'd become during the war. At first I convinced myself it wasn't love, that I was just using you in the same way you were using me, but the more time I spent at your feet, the more I realized there was no other place I'd rather be. Severus, my love, my husband, my Master; I submit myself to you now and forever more, I give myself, my body, my mind, my soul and servitude to you, because in you I trust, and with you I want to spent the rest of my life."

My heart stops beating for a second as I realize how serious and sincere her words are, how strong her love for me is, her need of me… and for a second, that brief second I stop breathing, I wonder if I am worth of such feelings, if I am able to hold such responsibility. Then, I inhale, look at her, and know that as long as I have her by my side I am able of anything.

"Minerva, my love, my wife, my dirty little slut that can't wait a second more to feel her collar around her neck," she lowers her face as we rehearsed, but I want her to look at me as I speak my vows, so I take her chin with my hand and make her raise her head, "before we found each other, I thought I had already met love. I thought I wouldn't be able to love any other woman again, but I was wrong. From the very moment I saw your lost soul that night something changed in me. I had lost hope and confidence, I was dead inside without friends, a war to fight, a Master to serve… You became my new war, my new hope, my new confidence… You became my friend and slowly rebuild my heart so I could love you, I didn't revive you, my pet, we revived each other. Minerva, my love, my wife, my dearest possession; I accept your submission to me, I accept your body, your mind, your soul and desire to serve me, and I promise to always be there for you in times of trouble and happiness, to keep you away from harm, love and respect you for the rest of my life."

Having said that, Cissy steps forwards and hands me a silver collar; very simple, nothing but a thin string of metal with Celtic symbols and a ring, in the shape of a heart that will go to the front. I touch it with my wand and the collar unlocks itself. I carefully put it around Minerva's neck and lock it back with the tip of my wand.

"You may stand up now," I command, and she takes my hand to help herself and I turn her around, so she sees everyone in the room, "you do remember what comes now, right?" I whisper in her ear and she nods.

She unties the bow that keeps her dress together, and the fabric falls down to her feet. Then she reaches her knickers and slowly slides them down her long legs. When she returns to her position, I step in front of her and all the guests move to the other side.

"I love you," I whisper, standing close enough to her body so that, if she needs, she can hold herself on me.

From her shoulder, I watch Cissy go first, grabbing a wood paddle strongly with her hand, she walks towards my dear wife, and hits her bare bottom as hard as she can.

Minerva gasps, loses her balance for a second but quickly goes back to her position. The next one is Malfoy himself, then Goyle, Karkaroff… and so on until every guest has had their chance to give their blessing to Minerva. She's grasping the soft fabric of my shirt when they're done, and I hold her close while she regains her temper.

…

"Let's say goodbye before going to our rooms," I tell her, and using a thin chain leash tied to her new collar, I walk her around, thanking every guest for coming and saying goodbye.

"Thank you for the music, Mr. Karkaroff," she says when it's his turn, "it was really beautiful."

"It was my way to thank you for our last encounter," he says, making her blush, "it was my pleasure."

"Are you staying the night?" I ask him, "we have the entire floor for us and I'm sure we can get you some company from the staff of the club."

"I'd love to," Igor replies, "but I'm leaving first time on the morning. I have a new job as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in the Durmstrang Institute."

"You do?" I ask, surprised by the news.

"Yes. I decided to follow your path, Severus," he says, "get a second chance and leave the past behind."

"Well, I'm very glad for you, Igor. Good luck."

…

* * *

"Are you going to stand in front of that mirror for the entire night?" I ask Minerva, later in our private suite in the club's fourth floor.

"I'm just admiring my collar," she says with a glee in her voice, like that of a teenager with a new piece of clothing, "getting used to it," she adds while her fingers play with the silver piece of jewellery.

"We'll take it off when we're back to the school," I say.

"I don't want to," she immediately answers.

"You can't wear it all the time," I explain, standing up, realizing I won't be having my wedding night unless I bring my to the bed.

"Narcissa does," she replies.

"She doesn't have teenagers to teach, or staff meetings to attend…" I say, standing behind her, my arms rounding her waist as we look at each other's reflection in the large mirror.

"I've worn the pet collar under my clothes several times around the school and no-one has ever noticed, even less asked about it," she points out.

"Moody did," I remind her.

"And that is why he is the only person who knows where I am today," she lets me know.

"You told your Mad-Eye friend about the ceremony?" I ask, letting go of her.

"Of course, I do not keep secrets from him anymore," she turns around, "are you mad?"

"No… just, confused," I honestly answer, "I didn't think you'd talk about this to anyone outside of the circle. What did he say?"

"That I was probably crazy," she says, "but that he didn't care as long as I was happy.

* * *

…

* * *

The following weeks are long. The joy of being just-married and the excitement of the collaring ceremony get easily mixed with the fear of being soon separated. The holidays feel bittersweet, and none of us wants to celebrate the New Year without knowing for sure how it's going to be. But no matter how slow time seems to pass, it does, and January 17th finally arrives, and Minerva and I enter the chambers of the Wizengamot hand in hand – it is so differently than the last time I was here.

"What is she doing here?" Moody barks when he manages to get me alone before the trial begins, "I thought Minerva had been allowed to give her testimony to the judge in private.

"She did," I reassure, "but she wanted to be here anyway. I couldn't stop her."

"You should have put a leash on that collar you make her wear and keep her chained to the bed post," Mad-Eye suggests, joking – or so I want to believe.

"If Minerva knew the things you say sometimes…" I mutter.

"She'd realize how ridiculous this life of yours looks from the outside," he completes the sentence.

"Gentleman," Minerva's voice startles me, sounding as threating as when she speaks to a student arriving late to a class, "could you please continue the conversation in the seats, with me. I'd rather not be alone today, please."

"Of course, my love," I say.

"But… how are we supposed to talk about her if she's listening?" Alastor childishly complains.

"You should know that I am a teacher, Alastor," Minerva says, "I am always listening, "she threatens, "so maybe it's you who should have stayed home tied up to the bed post," and with that she walks back to her seat, not looking back but obviously expecting us to follow, so we both do, quietly and obediently.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	73. The Wizengamot

January 17th, 1984

* * *

"Don't come," Severus begs one last time as I'm putting my cloak on, "even if the press is forbidden the entry to the building, we don't know who is going to be in there," he says, "they let you give your testimony in private so that you could remain anonymous to those who don't have the files in their hands. Don't risk it, Minerva, don't torture yourself like this."

"I need to go," I insist, "I want to know everything he did to those girls. They died because of me and I want to be there for them," I say, "for you."

…

We arrive early. The chamber is still empty when we walk in, hand in hand with Severus, but soon everybody takes their seats. Aunt Millie presides the room from her privilege seat, and Dumbledore opens the session as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"Natalie Shepherd, your honours," says the lawyer who represents the families of the girls that were killed, "it's the name of the first victim of Mr. Robert Flanagan. He kidnapped her the night of October 2nd 1982, kept her prisoner for two week and starved her to death…"

…

* * *

_My bowels woke me up, they sounded as if my insides were trying to eat themselves. When was the last meal I had? Oh, yes, the pastries at Augusta's when I went over for tea… I wished I'd had some more right now, although I didn't think a couple more biscuits eaten yesterday would make any difference for my hunger today._

_Suddenly, the door opened, some light came in and so did him too._

_"Have you rest from the Crucio spell, slut?" he asked, his voice sounding as repulsive as his cock still tasted in my mouth. "Come, I want to feed you," he said, but I didn't move from the corner where I was, not strong enough to fight, but neither willing to surrender, "I said COME!" he yelled, branding his wand against me, and I suddenly was dragged towards him, my knees feeling the floor scratch their skin, "I don't want you starving to death," he said, grabbing me by the hair and forcing something into my mouth. Porridge? Whatever it was, it filled my throat before I'd had the chance to chew or swallow, "it's your only meal today," he said ,gagging me with his hand so I wouldn't spit it out or throw up, "try to enjoy it," and after almost choking myself, I finally pushed down the awful paste._

* * *

_…_

"Are you alright?" Severus asks, bringing me back from my thoughts, and I nod.

"You should go outside and have some fresh air," Alastor suggests, "maybe not come back."

"I'm fine," I insist, and I return my attention to the members of the Wizengamot, all attentively listening to the story being told.

"Mary Anne Johnson, the second victim," says the lawman, "she was thirty-two, about to get married. Mr. Flanagan took her the night of October 18th, kept her prisoner for almost a month, feeding her a daily handful of wet bread to keep her from starvation, but she died of suffocation during one of his depraved games…"

* * *

…

_I wanted to fall asleep; to close my eyes and not opening them ever again; but then he released me from the spell and my own body betrayed my wish and breathed, filling my lungs, my veins, with all the air I could inhale. I hated that game, but he kept playing anyway, using his magic to prevent me from breathing, counting the seconds out loud, watching me carefully, not willing to let me die, to give me that rest; and then freeing me from the spell just long enough to regain my colours._

_"I'll stop when you beg," he said, but I wouldn't, so he stopped when he got bored, leaving me half unconscious in the dark room, feeling weaker than ever, more broken than ever._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_…_

"Minerva, you look pale, are you sure you don't want to go outside for a second," Alastor advices.

"I told you, I'm fine," I insist, "all this is just making me remember…"

"I told you, you shouldn't have come," Severus says putting his arm around my waist and holding me closer, "I don't want you reliving those memories again."

"Kristal Smith," keeps telling the lawyer, "was abducted when leaving her house in November 13th. Mr. Flanagan kept her prisoner for eleven days, and used the killing curse on her when she almost managed to escape the house…"

* * *

…

_"Kill me," I dared him from the floor, my voice weak, tired, panting after another cruciatus, "finish with this now, because there is no way I'm going to give you what you want."_

_"Oh, but you were very willing to do that back in the school," he said, coming closer, using the imperius to force my sore body to kneel at his feet, "you were willing to give me anything to protect your dear Severus, your Master," he spit on that last word and then continued, undoing his pants while he spoke, "you are nothing but a slut and I don't care how hard you play to get, I can play harder," he moved his wand and forced me to take his disgusting cock in my mouth._

_…_

* * *

"Minerva?" Severus worries when I suddenly stand up.

"Excuse me," I mutter, and I rush out of the chamber, having a sudden urge to throw up.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Severus asks, having followed me into the ladies restroom.

"I just felt sick," I reply, cleaning my face before coming out of the stall.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asks when I come out and I nod, and he puts his hands on my arms, letting me feel his warmth and comfort, "good," he mutters, "give me your knickers, then."

"Severus," I complain, stepping away, "this is not the time, nor the place," I add, knowing I am right, but also knowing I'd rather be willingly giving my underwear to my Master in the Ministry's restrooms, than going back to the court room right now.

"I say when the time and place are," Severus replies with that voice that would frighten me if he wasn't my husband, "if you make me repeat myself, Minerva, I'll bend you over and spank your ass right here," he warns me, "and you know there are unlockable spells in that door, so anyone could come in."

I don't hesitate anymore, I reach my knickers through the fabric of my dress and pull them down until they fall on their own. I step out of them, bend down, pick the green laced cloth up and offer it to my Master with both my hands.

"Good girl," he greets me, keeping them in his pocket, "now we can go back," he says, and he takes my hand and we walk together back into the court room, where Alastor is now giving his statement.

"Hem-Hem," coughs a lady from the Wizengamot to get everybody's attention, "Auror Moody, you just said you acted according to the book, that you did nothing different from any other case," she states, "do we have to believe, then, that it is customary for you to bring civilians to your missions?"

"Of course not, ma'am, but," Alastor tries to explain.

"And wasn't this civilian personally attached to the fifth victim?" the woman in pink keeps questioning.

"He was, but…" Alastor tries to speak, but she interrupts him again.

"Tell me, Auror Moody, is it usual to bring relatives of the victims into their rescue missions?"

"It is not, it was an exception," he answers.

"An exception that could have risked not only the life of this civilian, but also of the victims (who hadn't yet been found)," the lady with an awful toad face points out.

"Ms. Umbridge, could you please tell the Wizengamot where you're heading?" Dumbledore asks.

"Of course, I can," the woman says, and she stands up showing a figure not much taller than when she was sitting down, "we are here to make justice, but I – and I'm sure than many of my fellow colleagues will agree – can't see how this is going to be a fair trial when the only survivor is the ex-girlfriend of one of the main witnesses, the co-worker and old friend of our chief warlock, and the niece of the room's president."

I almost choke. The only thing the bloody woman forgot to say was my name! Severus squeezes my hand to calm me down as the people in the room start to talk and whisper, some already putting two and two together and looking up at me. I want to fade, to disappear, and all I can think about is that I'm wearing no knickers.

"Madam Bones," Dumbledore turns around to his right, where the secretary sits, "what is your opinion?"

"I…" she mumbles for a second, but after she finds her words she speaks clearly, "I don't think Ms. Umbridge has chosen the right moment to bring this up, but it is true that many of us have made ourselves the same question. Minister," she stands up to look at Millicent, "we made many exceptions during the war time because trials were made in a rush, we don't doubt your judgment or the one of Professor Dumbledore, but we believe for the good of justice, that you both should step down your positions this time."

"Very well, Madam Bones," Aunt Millie replies, "we'll have a recess and afterwards you will occupy the presidential and Chief Warlock positions."

…

"Can they do that?" I ask later, up in my Aunt's office while having tea.

"Dumbledore and I were expecting it to happen, my dear," she says, "don't worry, Amelia is a good person."

"Not something you can say about that bloody Umbridge woman," Alastor points out.

"Dolores is…"

"Evil, darling, you can say it," Uncle Vince finishes her sentence.

"She's not evil, she's just…"

"A bitter old maid with thirty cats waiting for her at home," Alastor says and Mr. Bagnold laughs lauder than I've ever seen him do while lighting himself a cigar.

"What's wrong about loving cats?" I ask.

"Nothing, as long as you're not a forty-year-old virgin," he adds.

"I can assure you she's not," Severus suddenly appears behind me, his hands on my shoulders and his lips on my neck, "come," he whispers in my ear, and after I excuse myself, I follow him outside.

He takes me into one of the elevators and at first I think he's taking me to the hall to try forcing me to take the floo network home, but as soon as he takes one of my wrists and ties it up to the top left corner of the small cubicle I know leaving is not exactly what he has in mind for me right now.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	74. The verdict

_"Ladies and gentleman of the Wizengamot," the lawyer speaks, "I don't know what I'm doing here. Usually I come to the trials to defend someone who's been unfairly accused, to prevent them of being sent to Azkaban or given the kiss. But Mr. Flanagan was judged before any fair trial, he was executed without being given the chance to defend himself… well, I'm here to do that. To prove you that my client was nothing but another victim in this horrible case, murdered on the hands of a Death Eater who was never given justice."_

_…_

* * *

.

It's early on the morning when someone rings the bell of Severus' house. It doesn't wake us up, though; we've barely had any rest tonight.

"We should go down," I say, climbing on top of him under the sheets.

"It is probably some annoying muggle trying to sell something," he mutters, "they'll go away."

"It could be Alastor or Dumbledore," I say.

"They'll go away too," he replies, and I kiss him, just to supress a sudden urge to slap him for the funny comment.

"I'll go," I say after the doorbell rings one more time.

I get magically dressed as I climb down the stairs and have a look at myself when I walk by the hall's small mirror on the wall. Quickly, I do the top button of my blouse to cover the collar and fix my dishevelled hair into a bun which I'll have to redo later.

"Who is there?" I ask, expecting to hear Dumbledore's voice, or maybe a grumpy Alastor saying anyone can use a voice-changing spell so I should be more careful before opening the door to any stranger. But it's not either of them at the other side.

"It's Pomona," I listen, and I open the door immediately to my friend, who is standing in the freezing street with tearful eyes and shaking hands.

"Pom, what's wrong?" I ask, sure something must have happened.

"Tell me it's not true!" she suddenly shouts, "Poppy said it wasn't, that you wouldn't have kept from us something like this, but it's not some stupid magazine for witches saying it this time, it's the bloody Daily Prophet!" she keeps yelling, "tell me it's not true!"

"What is?" I ask, raising my voice too.

"This!" she answers, and she takes out from her cloak's pocket a wrinkled copy of the Daily Prophet, witch headlines read: The Minister's niece is the survivor victim of Flanagan.

I feel sick, dizzy…

"Oh, Merlin, it is true!" Pomona realizes, probably reading it on my face, on my eyes, on my shaking body.

"What's going on?" I hear Severus' ask behind me, I want to turn around to look at him, but I can't hold it anymore and I run into the kitchen and throw up in the sink. Oh, Merlin, now everybody knows my shame.

…

* * *

.

_"If Mr. Flanagan had been killed by the wand of an Auror we wouldn't be accusing anyone of murder," Mr. Radley, our lawyer, says, "but Mr. Snape is no Auror, he is just a man, a man who was, who is, very in love with the woman Mr. Flanagan had captive, not only that, but he had savagely tortured and abused her. Ladies and gentleman of the Wizengamot, you all have wives, daughters… people you love and would do anything to protect. I am sure you all can relate to the way Mr. Snape reacted when Mr. Flanagan, that monster, made fun of the things he had done to his – back then – fiancé."_

_…_

* * *

.

"Minerva, sweetheart, you look pale," Pomona notices when I sit down on one of the kitchen's chairs.

"She wasn't before you came in with that," Severus points out, walking to his potion's cabinet and coming back to me, "take this, my love, it'll calm your nerves."

"No. I want my mind clear for today," I say, rejecting whatever drug he was offering.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about the trial," Pomona keeps complaining, "we could have given you some support, especially if what they say about Severus is true."

"What do they say?" I ask.

"That he'll probably go to Azkaban for killing Professor Flanagan," she says, "is it true?"

"Yes," Severus quickly answer and I scowl at him.

"No," I reply, "he's not going anywhere."

"Minerva, we must be realistic," he insists.

"I am. You are not going to Azkaban, because you are not leaving me alone," I warn him very seriously, "I am tired of things going the wrong way for us, of Flanagan ruining our relationship even from beyond death… you are my husband and you must stay besides me."

A strong and uncomfortable silence surrounds us. Severus stands behind me, so I can't see his face, but I can see Pomona looking at him with sad eyes and then at me.

"Oh sweetheart," she says, taking my hand, "I wish there was something I could do…"

"There is," I say, standing up, tired and aware that this is a long day ahead, "Severus is now going to ask you to take care of me once he's gone, to make sure I don't go back to my confined solitude and enjoy my life while he's spending his own in Azkaban," I foretell, "Please, tell him to go to hell for me. I am his wife, and it wouldn't be nice."

I leave the room and go upstairs to lie down. The sickness is gone but I still feel a little dizzy. If Severus goes to Azkaban I'll be going back to the Castle on my own, having to face everyone by myself now that they know what happened to me.

…

* * *

.

_"Mr. Snape is no man. He was a Death Eater. He tortured, he killed… he is not that different from Mr. Flanagan. This isn't the story of a hero killing a monster, ladies and gentleman; this is a monster killing a man who made some mistakes after losing everything he had," the other lawyer spoke, "if he could have had a real trial, Mr. Flanagan could have found a second chance."_

…

* * *

.

I have my eyes closed but I can still hear him opening the bedroom door and his steps on the wooden floor. He sits down on the edge of the bed and puts his hand on my shoulder gently.

"I don't want to leave you," he says, "but it's too late to fix things."

Suddenly, and idea pops into my mind. I open my eyes and sit up on bed.

"What if I told you it's not? What if there was a way to fix everything, to go back and stop you from killing Flanagan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aunt Millie," I explain nervously, "she gave me this time-turner that has apparently belonged to my family. We could use it to go back and…"

"Minerva," he grabs both my arms almost hurting me, "stop!" and then he lets go, "We can't go back in time. It's not only impossible to go so far back, it is illegal and we could make things worse than they are."

"You wouldn't be sued for murder," I point out.

"But Flanagan would be alive, tormenting you, with lawyers to prevent him from receiving the kiss, probably having a release date already and planning a new way to harm you."

"You don't know that," I complain like a child.

"Right, just like you don't know it would fix things," he says, "Minerva, you can't think like this. Time-turners were forbidden for a good reason."

"You mean if you had had the chance you wouldn't have gone back and prevent Lillian Potter from dying?" I ask, realizing after I've said it that I shouldn't have, "sorry, I just…"

"No, it's fine," he says, "I would have gone back without thinking it twice. She would be alive, Harry would have his mother and I would still be lonely, obsessed with a childhood love and probably in Azkaban sharing a cell with the Lestrange brothers," he predicts, and as he speaks I picture myself without him, lonely, with that void I'd always felt in me and still haunted by the ghosts the war had left, "but what clue did I have back then that after all my suffering I would meet you? I wouldn't dare to go back afraid that any single change in the past could prevent us from finding each other, from being where we are today…"

He speaks so wisely, that I forget how young he is. I take his arm and pull him closer so I can cuddle with him, wishing we didn't have to leave this room.

…

* * *

.

_"What second chance would have Mr. Flanagan found?" Mr. Ridley asks the Wizengamot, "He committed horrible crimes and for those this room would have sentenced him to the Dementors kiss. He had no life ahead of him after what he did to those poor women. Ladies and gentleman, yes, Severus Snape was a Death Eater, but he was barely twenty-old back then, he has grown, he has matured, he has changed… he has had his second chance and has really proven he is a better person, a better man… A man who doesn't belong to Azkaban."_

…

* * *

.

"How long have you had this time-turner?" Severus suddenly asks as I am in his arms.

"Millicent gave it to me as a wedding gift," I explain.

"So, she had it when you were abducted, and after we'd rescued you…"

"Severus, after the speech you've given to me you can't judge her…" I say.

"I don't," he says, "I'm just glad I didn't know of its existence at that moment."

"I thought you wouldn't change anything…"

"Well, at that moment, I would have done anything to spare you of all your suffering."

"A great part of that suffering was losing our child," I remind him, "and nothing could have changed that."

"Come on," he quickly changed the way of the conversation, kissing me on the forehead before standing up, "we don't want to be late."

"No, I guess we don't."

…

* * *

.

_"For the kidnapping, torture, rape, abuse and murder of the victims represented on this trial, we say the late Mr. Robert Flanagan guilty" says Madame Bones, "for the death of Mr. Robert Flanagan, we say Mr. Severus Snape – guilty."_

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	75. Azkaban

Her broken face, her trembling hands, her tearful eyes, her shaken voice; they haunt me at every moment, every minute during the following days. We barely spoke a word when we parted; saying 'goodbye' would have been too painful and saying 'it'll be fine', a plain lie. So we just stayed on each other arms until the Dementors entered the room and took me away.

The first day in Azkaban was an eternity; and so were the ones that followed. The routine is very simple: wake up, have breakfast, lunch, dinner and go to bed; in between, there is only the solitude of a lonely cell and time, long and slow time to get lost in one's thoughts. Mine, always the same: Minerva.

Where is she? What is she doing? Does she miss me already? Is she thinking about me? Is she in pain? Will she come visit me?

The truth is I'd prefer she didn't come. Azkaban is not a pleasant place and seeing each other will make her no good right now. But she does, she comes before my first week as a prisoner is over, the sooner they've allowed her to come, she says. We meet in my cell, a three square metres dungeon with a toilet in one corner and a bunk bed in the other. Luckily I don't share the room with anyone.

"I've spoken to Mr. Radley," she says, sitting at the edge of the bed after wasting the first five minutes of our time in a hug and a long tens silent, "he thinks we can make the Wizengamot set a bail for you since you'd never been convicted before."

"Minerva, even if he did, it would be a great amount of money," I warn her.

"I know. That's why I'm selling the Manor."

"What? You can't do that, Minerva, it's your home."

"It's just a house, Severus, my home is wherever you are," she says, "and as long as you stay in here I don't have any."

"You have Hogwarts," I remind her, sitting next to her, and she lets go a dry laugh.

"I barely speak to anyone in the Castle since…" the pain. I hadn't stopped to think of how it might have been for her going back to the school without me after that article was published. Everyone knowing what had happened, what the man they knew as Professor Flanagan had done to their Deputy Headmistress, their colleague, their friend… even the children must know.

Oh, my love… I look at you now and see that docile girl you hide behind your always stern face, your stiff posture… the one only I have come to know.

I take her hand, pull her closer and kiss her. She quickly surrenders to me and I start unbuttoning her dress, knowing they'll soon come to tell her to leave, so we must hurry.

"Severus," she mutters, but I silence her with a kiss. There is nothing more to say to each other. I don't want to talk about lawyers, or bails, or Hogwarts… I just want to love her.

Her body trembles once her dress falls on the stone floor and I wonder if it is because of the cold breeze coming from under the dungeon door, or because I'm about to fuck her in an Azkaban cell.

As I make her lay down, I wish there was time for caresses, to kiss every inch of her skin, to stop and study every curve of body… but there's not. I take both her wrists, make her grab the metal bar of the bunk bed above her head and tell her not to let go. I kiss her passionately, tracing the side of her body with the tip of my fingers from her armpit to her sex, and she shivers under my touch. She's wet.

I pull down my stripped trousers and as I enter her body she lets go a sound she'd never done before, a longing moan, sweet, pleasant, but sad… When our eyes meet, I understand, and when she realizes I've read her sorrow, she lets go of the metal bar and holds me close, grasping the fabric of the uniform so strongly that her nails impale my skin.

Later, I will wonder if the prisoners of the neighbouring cells heard our voices, if the Dementors around sensed the excitement of our bodies, the rapture, the exhaustion, the pleasure… Now, I only care about her.

"You can let go, my love," I whisper in her ear, "it's almost time."

"No," she complains, holding me closer, "just a little longer."

"You can come back in a few days, my love," I say, sitting up after a little struggle, "I'll tell you about my week and you'll tell about yours," and I fetch her dress on the floor and hand it to her.

"I'm only allowed one visit per month," she says, standing up and turning around to button up her dress.

"In that case, write to me," I say, trying not to react in any way to that news. As if six days without Minerva wouldn't be enough, I now know I'm going to spend twenty-nine, "life in here is dull and boring, so amuse me with whatever goes on outside these walls, alright?"

"Yes, Sir," she replies bitterly, upset with the fact it's time to leave, not with me, so I don't mind.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…

* * *

Two weeks go by without news from Minerva and I worry that she might have fallen in the darkness of solitude, avoiding everyone, only coming down the Gryffindor tower for her classes, speaking to no one other than Dumbledore… I told her to write me thinking that would give her strength to go on, at least the first days, until she went back to her routine… but apparently I was wrong.

The siren goes by in Azkaban. During a couple hours every afternoon the cells doors are unlocked so that the prisoners can have a nice silent walk to the interior concrete patio and have some fresh depressing air. The truth is, the only good thing about it is that it is not an obligation so I haven't joined them so far. Today I decide I will, partly thinking Minerva might feel my own confidence from the distance; partly needing some of that freshness.

The patio is as grey and dark as the dungeons. The fortress walls are so tall that the sun is nowhere to be seen, but it is kind of nice to see other people around, even if they look as lifeless as the Dementors.

"Snape?" I hear my name being called and I turn around only to find the Lestrange brothers standing together in front of me.

"I told you it was him," says Rodolphus to his brother, "I could distinguish that nose from any distance."

"What do you want?" I ask, bitterly enough to let them know I have no interest in any kind of friendship around here.

"Come on, we are old friends, Snape, we just want to catch up," Rabastan says and we start to walk together, one of them at every side of me.

"So, they caught you already," Rodolphus mutters, "What did you do? Did you piss Dumbledore off in a meeting?"

"I killed someone," I answer coldly.

"Oh, that's my boy," Rabastan says patting my bag with his hand, "was it a muggle? A mud-blood?"

"It was a pure-blood, actually," I admit.

"Oh, I see, one of that Order of the Fucking Scum wizards, wasn't it?"

"No, just a rich no-body that dared messing with my wife."

"Wife? When do you have a wife since?" Rodolphus asks, "Who is it? Is it Carrow?"

"Carrow wouldn't fuck with a man unless the Dark Lord himself asked her to," his brother quickly replies, and something tells me he speaks by experience.

"Well, you did great Snape. It is a husband's duty to protect the honour of a wife," Rodolphus speaks, "I casted an unforgivable once to a guy who dared set eyes on my Bella, once."

"Speaking of Bellatrix," I take the chance, "where is she?"

"Oh, she's not allowed in the patio," he answers.

"How come?"

"She's with the crazy ones," Rabastan explains me, "her cousin is there too."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah, she attacked another prisoner, you know, almost killed him with her own nails…"

"Shut up, Rabastan," Rodolphus says, grabbing his brother by the hair and dragging him away, leaving me alone at last.

…

Back in my cell, starving and thirsty, I find lunch already by the door, this time accompanied by a collection of three letters, all from Minerva. She did write!

.

* * *

_24th January, 1984_

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm just back from seeing you and I already miss you. There were so many things I wanted to tell you and I couldn't. I wish we'd had more time, I wish you were here._

_I stopped to see Augusta on my way back. I'd been ignoring her owls knowing she had to have written the article and decided it was time to confront her. She was devastated to know it happened after I was coming back from her home, but she speaks of you now as if you were a some hero – well, to me you really are one. She says the Wizengamot has lost its perspective of justice._

_I ended up staying longer than I thought teaching little Neville to make butterflies out of paper. He'll only be four this July, so I guess it is too soon to tell, but I don't think the kid will have any special skills in Charms or Transfiguration._

_I think tomorrow I'll might pay a visit to Pomona and see how Samuel is doing, I feel like I've neglected my god-mother duties lately and he'll might be the company I need right now, after all he doesn't know a thing of what goes around him._

_Love you,_

_M.M._

_._

* * *

_._

_27th January, 1984_

_Dear Severus,_

_Filius and the girls send you their best wishes; you'll be glad to know that everything is back to normal now – well, as normal as it can be without you around for me._

_I went into the professor's lounge the other day looking for a quiet place to read and Filius was sitting by himself near the fire reading the paper. I sat next to him and soon enough we were having a chess game like we always used to. He won, but by the end of the game I couldn't care less about my king – well, I did curse something when he said 'check mate'-; talking to Filius made me realize that nothing really changed, I am the same, my friends are the same, the only difference is that we have one secret less between us._

_The following day to that I met with the girls and told them I'd answer any question they had as long as we could forget about it and go on like if nothing had happened after it, and they agreed. They were more concerned than curious and I regret now not having told them when it all happened; it would have helped me a lot to have had their support too. If only I'd listened to you._

_Anyway, I'm writing to you today because I already have a buyer for the Manor: my Aunt. I went to her office to tell her my plan and after a long stupid argument about me, and you, and having a house, and a family, that I will not reproduce here, she said she'd only allow me to sell the house if she was the one to buy it, so we made a deal._

_All we need now is to know the price of your bail and you'll be out of there before the third term of the school year begins._

_Love you,_

_M.M._

_._

* * *

_._

_28th January, 1984_

_Dear Severus,_

_The Wizengamot did not agree to set a bail for you. I was so devastated after Mr. Radley's visit that I went to see Alastor, hoping he'd have some idea, but he was a mess when I arrived._

_I hadn't seen him since the trial because I knew he'd be upset for having been suspended of duty, but I wasn't expecting to find him in such state. He hadn't left his apartment for days, had emptied his fridge and ran out of alcohol. I had to force myself in with a spell and he tried to attacked me before realizing it was me. He really scared me this time and if they don't let him go back to the Auror Office I fear he'll go really mad this time._

_After some rest and a cup of dark coffee he was back to himself and said there was no way I would get the Wizengamot to agree because any move in our favour could be seen as a special treatment for being the Minister's niece, and that's not the kind of publicity they want._

_I guess I am beginning to realize now that I am alone now, and that all is left for me to do is waiting for you to come out._

_Miss you,_

_M.M._

_._

* * *

That last date is from five days ago, and the signature is more like a blur on the parchment, probably stained by her tears. If only I could write her back, let her know I how much I miss her too, how much I wish I could spare her of all this pain… the truth is I myself had been hoping to be bailed out, but I must get used to the fact that this will be my home for the next years, without Minerva. We'll be together again when I'm freed, if I don't go crazy like some do.

During the following days I expect a new letter from Minerva every time they bring me lunch, knowing they don't deliver the post daily in Azkaban makes me avoid the thought that maybe Minerva has stopped writing when no news of her come for almost another week.

Nothing interesting really happens in here. There is usually a strong silence, broken sometimes by pleas and cries; today, by steps, voices and the tingling of keys. Someone has a visit, I think, before realizing the door they're opening is the one of my cell.

"Minister!" I mutter surprised and standing up when Mrs. Bagnold herself walks in, followed by two tall Aurors and the shadow of a Dementor standing outside, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you home, Severus," she says with a stern expression on her face that reminds me, more than ever before, of her niece, "Nerva is about to do a terrible mistake and only you can stop her."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	76. Minerva's mistake

_One second I was holding his hand, wishing we could just vanish and ran away; and the other I was seeing him give his wand to an auror and be escorted away. At that moment I felt as if time stopped, the room began to spin, I began to feel sick, I couldn't breathe… and I fainted._

* * *

_Day 1 without Severus_

.

"What is this?" the Headmaster asks after I leave the envelope on his desk.

"My resignation letter," I announce.

"I see," he mutters, and without even opening it, he raises his wand and makes it fly into the fireplace. As soon as it touches the flames, it burns and turns into ashes.

"Why did you do that?!" I yell, outraged, and he glances at me through his spectacles.

"Sit down, Minerva," he asks, no, he orders, so I don't.

"I don't want to talk, Albus," I warn, "I'll just owl you a new copy when I get home."

"Sit down, Minerva," he repeats, calmly but resoundingly, reminding me of Severus when he becomes my Master, so I obey with no more hesitation, sitting opposite to him and remaining quiet until he breaks our silence, "I know you're upset, I know you miss Severus and that it is hard for you to be here without him, but is it reason enough to quit the school you've dedicated half your life to?"

"They'll ask you to dismiss me, Albus," I say.

"Who?"

"The board members," I answer, "once they learn - if they haven't already - what happened to me, where their children's potions professor is, they'll realize they don't want such shame falling onto their school and I'd rather leave now with whatever pride I have left than wait for you to fire me. None of us want to go through that, Albus."

"Fire you? Minerva, I couldn't run this school without you, it would fall apart!" he says, "Even if the board was really to ask me such thing, which I really doubt given that you are the Minister's niece, I would sign my own resignation before doing it." He stands up, walks around his desk and takes my hand, "as long as I am the Headmaster, Minerva, Hogwarts will always be your home."

"It won't feel like it without Severus," I mutter, "this was the first night we spent apart and I felt asleep waiting for him to come through the door. I can't come to terms with the idea of him being away for so long, Albus. I'd do anything to have him back."

"I know, my dear, but there is nothing else we can do," he says as if he'd really given up on Severus.

…

* * *

_I regained consciousness in the emergency room of San Mungo._

_"How are you feeling, Mrs. McGonagall?" a nurse standing near my bed asked when she realized I'd opened my eyes._

_"Dizzy," I said._

_"Well, it's the effect of the revitalizing potion we gave you," she explained, "it'll go away soon. Would you like me to tell Minister Bagnold and the men who are with her that you're awake?" the girl kindly asked, and for a moment I thought of course I wanted to see Severus, but then I remembered he couldn't be there, because I'd seen them taking him away, and that the men waiting outside with my Aunt would probably be uncle Vince, Albus and Alastor and, honestly, I didn't want to see any of them right then._

_"It won't be necessary," I told her._

_"Very well, we'll wait for the doctor to come, then."_

…

* * *

_Day 2 without Severus_

_._

The third floor corridor is crowded when I leave the ladies restroom, and as I walk down I can hear my name being whispered, notice the eyes pinned on my back… I try to ignore them, they are kids after all, impressive young adults that have learned something unimaginable about one of their professors; but the words hurt no matter the source, and the stares offend no matter how young.

Suddenly, the sound of a whistle startles everyone, and I turn around only to find Rolanda standing a few feet away.

"Move you little brats!" she yells, "don't you have classes to attend?"

We both stay in place while the corridor is emptied, looking at each other in deep silence. I want to say something, to thank her, to apologize, to answer her questions… but, I can't stand the pity her eyes look at me with. I nod at her and walk away.

…

* * *

_"Mrs. McGonagall, you were brought here after losing consciousness because of a stressful situation," explained the doctor when he came in, "but after questioning your friends and family about your health behaviour in the past days, I decided to run a couple extra tests on you."_

_"Tests?" I asked, worried, "Please, do speak clearly to me, Dr. Clark. Is anything wrong?"_

_"Well, you are six weeks pregnant."_

…

* * *

_Day 4 without Severus_

_._

After my last class of the day I go down to London to see if Mr. Radley has been able to make them let me see Severus soon. When he tells me I have an appointment in Azkaban for tomorrow I am thrilled – I have so many things to tell him.

"There is only one problem," says the attorney, "they have categorized him as a dangerous prisoner, so you'll only be allowed one visit per month."

"What?" I ask undignified, "even Bellatrix Lestrange gets more visits than that!"

"Well, I'll obviously try to reason with them, Minerva, but your husband doesn't seem to have the favour of the Wizengamot," he points out, luckily not asking how I know that Mrs. Lestrange gets a weekly visit from her sister.

…

* * *

_"I can't be pregnant; they told me I would never be able to have children."_

_"I'm sure that's not what they said, Mrs. McGonagall," Dr. Clark said, "I've read your history and your condition doesn't prevent you from getting pregnant – you are not sterile -, your body just doesn't adjust as it should to having a baby inside," he explained._

_"So, what you're saying is that I will lose this baby too."_

_"We don't know that," he said, "it could happen again, or you could just have a normal pregnancy and be blessed with a healthy baby."_

_"But what are the odds of that happening?" I asked and I received no answer._

…

* * *

_Day 8 without Severus_

_._

"You can't sell the Manor, Nerva, it's our family heritage!" Aunt Millie yells at me in her office, "I'll give you the money."

"No," I say resoundingly, "you can't always be solving my problems. I am tired of being the Minister's niece. Everybody thinks my life is easier because of it and the truth is it's not."

"Oh, please, stop acting like a spoiled child, Minerva," she replies, "where are you going to live if you sell the house?"

"We have Severus' house," I say, "and Hogwarts. We both work there, remember?"

"You can't start a family in a boarding school, Nerva, you need a home," she says, and for a second I wonder if she knows, "and excuse me for saying it, but that cove your husband owns outside the city it's not it."

"What family are you talking about?" I bitterly ask, "the doctor said very clearly that was not going to happen for me, so don't get any hopes, specially not as long as Severus is in Azkaban."

"Alright, then," she mutters, "I'll buy the house, this way it'll stay in the family and you won't be feeling as if I was just giving it to you."

…

* * *

_As the doctor walked out, Alastor and Albus walked in, followed by Aunt Millicent and Uncle Vince._

_"How are you, my darling?" she asked, "those damn nurses didn't tell us anything. What did the doctor say?"_

_"Nothing," I lied, "it was just the stress of the situation so I'll be like a rose as soon as the potion helps me regain all my forces."_

_"That's good," Dumbledore said, "I can't afford to lose two professors at once," he muttered, and I smiled at him, knowing that was not the place to tell him I was thinking about quitting._

…

* * *

_Day 16 without Severus_

_._

I knock at the door of her office but no one answers. I can't do this on my own, I can't lose another baby without having Severus next to me. I must get him back.

"Hem-Hem," coughs a voice I have already retained in my memory, and I turn around only to find that toad-faced lady dressed in pink standing behind me, "may I help you, Mrs. McGonagall? You seem a little lost; your aunt's office is two floors up."

"I know. I was hoping I could speak to Madame Bones," I explain.

"I'm afraid she's not here," she says, "but maybe I could be of some help."

"I don't think so," and I try to leave the room, but she stands in my way.

"I was surprised the Wizengamot voted against Mr. Snape's bail," she explains, "the Ministry could have made a real good use of the money it would have cost you."

"Well, it'll have to do without it, I suppose."

"I could ask for a second vote, you know," she suddenly says and I am now confused.

"You'd do it?"

"For a certain price, of course."

"I'm sorry, but I don't bribe anyone," I mutter, starting to get annoyed by her, so I get past her little body and head towards the door.

"I wasn't talking about money," she adds, and I stop, "you see, in the files of Mr. Flanagan's case it only said he had an obsessive disorder, but didn't say anything about his fetish," at this point I'm not sure I want to know where she's heading, but I turn around and listen, "at first I didn't give it much importance, I mean, he could have clearly got this obsession from anywhere or anyone," she explains, "but then, during the second day of trial I noticed your collar," she says, funnily pointing at her neck, and I choke, "tell me, Mrs. McGonagall, how did Mr. Flanagan learn about your sinful lifestyle?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answer, speeding my lasts steps towards the door, but she magically closes it so I can't storm out.

"I won't tell anyone," she says, "if you let me punish you for your sins," she adds, her voice changing suddenly to a sweeter, creepier tone, "you do know you deserve to be punished."

For a second, she reminds me of Flanagan, the way he blackmailed me in the school, the way he thought he'd be able to control me… and I get scared, just for a moment, until I realize this woman, two feet shorter than me, nobody but an employee of the Ministry – she shouldn't frighten me. So I regain my composure and look down at her.

"You will tell no one," I say, "because there is nothing to tell," and before I leave, I warn her, "I've been playing neatly because I don't like favouritisms, but you should know I have enough friends in this building to destroy you with a click of my fingers, Ms. Umbridge, so I wouldn't be talking like that to the Minister's niece," and I exit the room, hoping this is the last time I ever hear from this women.

For Merlin's sake, how do I put myself in all these trouble!

…

* * *

_Last day without Severus_

_._

I've taken a decision and no one is going to talk me out of it so, if I could, I wouldn't even tell Aunt Millie, the problem is I need someone to come with me.

Earl, the Bagnold's house elf, lets me into their fancy home and walks me to the library. Uncle Vince is not here so I wait on my own for Aunt Millie to finish attending her duties.

"Nerva, my dear, tell me, what brings you here?" she asks.

"I need a favour," I say, "it is personal and I thought you'd be the one person who would understand me."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant again," I confess, and she gasps in amusement but before she can let out a single word, I add, "but I'm putting an end to it this afternoon."

"What do you mean 'putting an end to it'?"

"I'm having an abortion."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I'll lose it anyway," I say, "and I'd rather make it happen now than spending the next weeks wondering if I'll still be pregnant the following day. I can't live like this, Aunt Millie."

"But you wanted a baby, remember?"

"With Severus," I remind her, "he won't be here this time. I didn't even have the courage to tell him when I went to see him in Azkaban, and I couldn't write it to him… I've done everything in my hands to make him free but nobody listens. I am alone, and I can't do this without him, I can't lose another baby on my own."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	77. This is life

"Mrs. McGonagall," a young nurse calls my name and I stand up and cross the waiting room of the maternity floor of San Mungo's Hospital, "you came alone?" she asks.

"My house elf will come later," I tell her.

"Good," she says, and I follow her down the hall, "You'll be dismissed on the morning, twelve hours after the procedure, and you will need two days of full rest in order to avoid any complications. This is your room," she stops and invites me into a private hospital room – I'm immediately filled with memories of my last stay in San Mungo and I unconsciously touch my belly and reassure myself I'm doing the right thing. "Make yourself comfortable," she says, "I'll be back in a few minutes with the first potion you'll have to take; we'll give you another dose in two hours and forty-five minutes, and after that you'll be ready for the doctor to make the proper spells. Do you have any questions?"

"No," I answer and she leaves with a respectful bow that I kindly return.

From the window I can see the busy street at this time of the day, it's getting darker and everybody is going home. William will come after his duties at Hogwarts are over. He's been working there for almost a year now, he likes the busy life at the school and – although he hasn't said it to me -, enjoys having Pearl's company too. I must say I also like having him there. There is no one I would trust more than William in this world, but I really wanted Aunt Millie to be here this time. She's gone through the same thing I am, she understands the fear, the impotence, the pain… I never thought she'd refuse to accompany me.

I take off my clothes and put on the white hospital robe, I slip under the bed sheets and when someone knocks the door, I guess it is the nurse with my first potion.

"Come in," I say, but it is not the young blonde woman who enters my room, "Aunt Millie!

"Hello, my darling," she says, "We aren't late, are we?"

"I thought you said…" I mumble, but she interrupts.

"Never mind. I brought you a surprise," and she steps aside to let someone else walk in: Severus!

I try to say his name, to greet him, to ask how, when – but I don't seem to manage to let out a single sound.

"I'll leave you two alone," Millicent says waiting in the corridor and closing the door after Severus comes in.

For a second, he stands immobile staring at me, and I look at him too. He's wearing the same clothes he wore the day they took him away, his hair is a little longer and his beard obfuscates the lower half of his pale face, but he is ok, and he is here.

He moves his lips as if trying to say something, but no word comes out of him either, so he finally moves, rushing towards me and pulling me out of the sheets and into his embrace, holding me tight.

"Oh, love, I missed you so much," he whispers without letting go of me, and I begin to cry silently on his shoulder, "your Aunt scared me when she said we'd found you in San Mungo," he says, and we pull apart, both of us sitting on the hospital bed now, and he notices my tears and dries them with the sleeve of his shirt, "what is wrong, Minerva?" in his eyes there's worry, fear, concern – he doesn't know, "please, tell me," he begs, "whatever it is, we'll fight it together."

"Hasn't Millicent…?" I ask.

"No, she said you ought to tell me," he explains, "which worried me even more. Why are you here, Minerva?"

"I had an appointment," I mutter, trembling, scared that he'll get mad when I tell him, "to get an abortion."

"An abortion?" he first asks confused, and then, it pops, "you're pregnant?!" and I nod, "Oh, Merlin! You're pregnant!" he says, excited, "but I thought – the doctor said –" he mumbles nervously, "is there anything wrong with the baby? Are you alright?" he finally managed to say, back to his paced tone and serious temper.

"I'm fine," I say, "and, for the moment, the baby is fine too."

"Then, why…?"

"I can't do it, Severus," I confess before he asks, "At first I tried convincing myself that if I took good care of myself, left the school and tried to avoid any stress everything would be fine, but then I realized I would be alone because you were gone, and that if anything were to happened, I would still be alone, and I couldn't, I can't go through that on my own again, Severus," I speak so fast that I'm not sure my words are making any sense anymore, "I can't lose another baby, I…" I'm about to break down into tears when he suddenly pulls me back into his embrace.

"I know you're scared," he whispers, "I know you're worried and I don't want to tell you what to do," he adds, "but you're not going to be alone anymore, Minerva."

"You don't have to go back?" I ask, for the first time since he came in wondering how my Aunt managed to take him out of Azkaban.

"No, my love," he says, "I'm a free man, and I'll be holding your hand all the time, whatever you decide to do."

"But you'd rather have me continue with the pregnancy," I point out, needing to know his thoughts.

"I just think that we both have taken too many lives in the past and that, now that we've created one, we should…"

"… try to preserve it," I finish his sentence as if his words had suddenly opened my mind, letting me see through my obfuscating fears how I really feel, "oh, Severus, but what if…"

"Then, we'll be more careful, we'll make sure we are not put in this situation again," he answers, "but let's not think about it yet," he says, "the important thing is that you're fine, and our baby is fine."

 _Our baby_ , doesn't it sound magical?  _Our baby_. I repeat it in my mind over and over as he rests his hand on my belly.

…

Suddenly, the door opens again and Aunt Millie comes back, struggling with the young nurse, this time.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. McGonagall, but this lady wouldn't let me come in," she says.

"I apologize," I say with a smile I can't hide – I hadn't seen my Millicent lose her temper like this in years, "she is my Aunt, and the Magic Minister herself," I add, and the nurse quickly steps aside and have a look of the woman she's been struggling with to come in.

"Oh, Merlin, I am so sorry, Minister," she babbles, "I…"

"It's alright," I say from my bed, "you can go. I decided not to have the abortion after all."

"I told you," I hear my Aunt whisper to the young lady before she storms out the room, "Oh, darling, I am so happy!" she exclaims as she comes closer, but I glare at her and she stops, "what?"

"How did you manage to free Severus?" I ask, "I want to believe that if it was always so easy you'd done it from the beginning so, what did it cost you?"

"Oh, dear, let's not talk about it now," she says, "you'll learn soon enough."

"I want to know, now."

"I made use of my legislative immunity," she answers and Severus looks at me.

"Can she do that?"

"No, of course she can't," and I look back at her, "she just thinks we're stupid enough to believe that."

"Well, it's the truth," she insists, "I myself wrote and delivered a note to Azkaban saying Mr. Snape had been given Parliamentary immunity and had to be released immediately."

"That is bullshit," I curse, "if you did that you'd be…" and I suddenly realize it might be true, "What have you done?"

"After talking to you I went to see Amelia, I told her I had to have Severus out of Azkaban right away, that she knew he didn't deserve to be there for what he did and that I was willing to accept any consequences," she explains, "she told me that a letter coming from the Minister herself and giving immunity to him would assure his liberty, not only that, but nobody would be able to undo it, not even after my resignation."

"Resignation?" Severus asks, probably understanding now, "Mrs. Bagnold, I appreciate what you've tried to do but I certainly can't…"

"Nonsense," Aunt Millie interrupts him, "I've done this for my niece and the baby you will have together," she says, "even if I was willing to, there is no way to go back. Tomorrow the papers will talk about what I've done, Bones herself will summon the Wizengamot, I will be made to resign and you will still be a free man."

"Severus, would you please give us a moment," I ask, needing a moment alone with my Aunt.

"Of course," he says, and he leaves quietly, closing the door after him.

"The Ministry is your life, Aunt Millie, why have you done this?"

"Well, I've been thinking it was time for me to leave for some time, now," she confesses, "and when you came in this morning having lost all your hope and will, I knew it was time."

"Why would you think about leaving the Ministry? What are you not telling me?"

She goes silent. She comes closer, sits on the edge of the bed and takes my hand.

"Your uncle's dying, my dear," she says, "he has lung cancer and they gave him two years at the most."

"What?" I mumble, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you'd gone through so many bad things that, we both thought it'd be best to keep it from you for the time being."

"But, he seems alright," I mutter, "he doesn't look ill at all, he…" and suddenly I realize he does have lost some weight lately, and he does look paler, older, weaker… How can I've been so blind?

"Of course, he does," Millicent says, "he is an auror, after all, he is strong… but he'll be getting worse and worse as the months go by and I want to be with him, just like you wanted to be with Severus."

She keeps her temper but I see the tears shine in her eyes. I hug her and we stay like that for a long while saying nothing more.

…

* * *

After a short discussion, I agree on going back to Hogwarts tonight and visiting Uncle Vince in a couple days, after my Aunt will have been able to explain him why she'll have resigned.

We use the floo network to get to Hogsmeade, because apparating is not the most recommendable way to travel for a pregnant woman. It's around ten o'clock when we come out the fireplace of the Hog's Head.

"Who the hell disturbs us at this time at night!" we hear Aberforth's voice yell, but it is Poppy the one to come in first. Her mouth drops opened when she sees Severus, but she certainly isn't speechless.

"Minerva!" she shouts, "what on Merlin's sake have you done?! Do you know what can happen to you if they find out you've helped a convict scape from Azkaban?"

"Poppy, please, do you actually think I would do something like that?" I reply, "Severus has been freed."

"Oh…" now she is speechless.

"Well, congratulations, boy," Aberforth greets him, shaking hands with Severus, "I read about what you did in the papers, and that bastard certainly deserved it."

Severus replies with half a smile, probably unnoticeable to any eyes but mine, and then asks Aberforth if he'd have any broom we could borrow.

With knitted eyebrows I watch them disappear to the back room, and while we wait for them to come back with an old Nimbus, I tell Poppy I'd like to talk to her in private in the morning.

…

The broom is for me to ride on our way to the Castle because Severus says the doctor doesn't want me doing any physical effort. Not willing to fight and honestly feeling like I would do anything he told me to at this very moment, I side saddle on the stick and fly only a few feet from the ground, holding hands with Severus as we cross the forest under the moonlight.

The halls of the school are empty, the paintings are sleeping and the ghosts luckily nowhere to be seen. The thought of going to see Albus first crosses my mind, but since Severus says nothing and heads directly to the dungeons, I say nothing.

I'm hungry, thirsty and tired, but when he says we should go to bed, I feel almost offended.

"Not unless you're planning to tie me up to it," I reply, and he looks at me in a funny way, "it's been almost a month since my visit to Azkaban, Severus, a terrible and very lonely month. I need you, I want you."

"Say that again," he mutters.

"I need you, Severus," I repeat, standing just a few inches from him, "I want you."

He bends slightly down to approach my lips and I get ready to receive his kiss, but he doesn't kiss me. He only teases me, letting me feel his worm, his breathe, his smell, but never letting me taste him.

"Take off your clothes," he commands with that voice of him that could make me do anything he wanted, and I follow his orders, because I've missed his orders, I've missed his body, I've missed him.

I get naked slowly, throwing my clothes on the floor as I peel them off my skin, showing my shy almost three -and-a-half-month pregnant belly to Severus for the first time.

He takes a chair from the dinner table and places it in the middle of the room.

"Stand on it," he says, and he helps me up, and my belly is now at his eye level, and he kisses it gently, worshipping the little life growing inside of me.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	78. Freedom after Azkaban

Never has she looked as beautiful as she does now, standing before me on this chair like a statue on its pedestal; the shy curve of her belly being the centre of the piece, the most beautiful, the most magical, the most adorable part of her body now that I know it holds our child.

I caress her, gently at first; as if afraid my touch could harm her. Her skin is soft, cold and it shines at the light of the warming fire. Making my fingers run across her body, I walk around her. She shivers when I tinkle the zone where her thigh meets her bottom, and without notice, I spank her.

The sound of my closed palm is followed by an almost silent moan that comes out of her lips, a musical note to my ears that is repeated the next few times my hand meets her skin. When I notice she moves her feet for the first time, I stop; I don't want her to lose her balance on the chair.

I stand in front of her again and look up at my radiant goddess. In her eyes I can see the joy, the pleasure, the excitement… but there is also a trace of the sorrow of the past days, the angst, the sadness, the rage, the fear… It makes me understand why she didn't want to go to bed so soon, why she was, despite everything, in need of more pain.

…

* * *

I wake up with Minerva's arm tightly holding me under the sheets of my bed as if she was afraid of me vanishing away during the night.

I move slowly around so I can face her, and hug her back so she knows I'm still here while she dreams. My efforts not to wake her up, though, become useless when someone knocks furiously at the door.

"What's that noise?" she asks sleepily and before we have even said good morning to each other.

"Nothing," I say, trying to make her go back to rest, but then…

"Minerva, open the door!" we clearly listen to Dumbledore yell, and she jumps out of bed and puts her robe on.

"Do you think he knows, or is he mad at you for something else?" I ask, magically getting dressed too.

"He's come down the dungeons to find me," she says, "I'd say, he knows," and we both walk outside the bedroom and into the office, where the door to the corridor is. The Headmaster knocks one more time, noisily and impatiently. I open the door.

"Did you ask her to do it?" he asks after a brief moment of silence, passing across me as if he hadn't noticed me, and showing Minerva a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Albus, it's nice seeing you too," she says, amazingly keeping her temper while faking a smile and taking the paper from his hands.

"This is not a good morning," he barks while walking into the living room and Minerva follows him, leaving the Prophet on my desk.  _The Minister makes her own justice_ , some big black letters say on the front page, "Minerva, I can't believe you would ask Millicent to give up her career for… him," Dumbledore blames Minerva, and she turns around to briefly look at me.

" _Him_  is my husband, Albus," she corrects the Headmaster, "for  _him_  I'd do the unbelievable if it was necessary," she adds, "but this was not my doing," she confesses.

"Then why - why would Millicent jeopardize everything in such way?"

"I'm afraid you will have to ask her yourself, Albus," Minerva answers, "but when you do, please don't tell her what you're really worried about."

"What do you mean?" he wonders, "I'm worried about her, about…"

"You're worried about who will replace her," Minerva declares, "Millicent has always seen things the same way you do, and whoever comes next probably won't; Millicent has always been in your side when it came to decisions, and her substitute could not be; Millicent is my Aunt, and the next Minister won't be."

"Oh, Minerva, please," the Headmaster complains, "I am not that…"

"Yes, you are," she interrupts before he completes the sentence and I'm left wondering what adjective Dumbledore was going to call himself, "you're selfish, cynical and hate it when people don't like you. Well, Albus, you couldn't expect Millicent to stay in the Ministry forever, so unless you're willing to accept the place yourself, I suggest you learn to receive a no as an answer."

It's at moments like this when I understand Minerva is not just an employee in this school. Nobody could speak like this to her boss and not be immediately made redundant.

"Me, become the Minister of Magic?" he asks with a mocking tone as if he hadn't heard what his Deputy had just called him, "don't be ridiculous, Minerva, I was born for greater things," he says, and I don't really understand what he means – what could be greater than ruling over all magical creatures?

"And that is why I do all your paperwork here," Minerva replies, and suddenly the tension that had been in the room fades away, "would you like to stay for breakfast?" she asks.

"No, I must talk to Millicent and learn what she has in mind," he explains, "I'm sorry I woke you two up," he apologizes and then turns around to me, "it's nice having you back, Severus. Minerva really missed you all this time," he says as if this had been a normal social meeting, "you should come to my office later and tell me everything about Azkaban. Maybe your short stay there comes up to be useful for everyone," and this is the Dumbledore I know.

…

"Don't you think telling the old man to become Minister of Magic is giving him too bad an idea?" I point out after we're left alone.

"He was offered the job before Millicent," she explains, "and I'm sure they will offer it to him again."

"Why didn't he accept?" I ask, "Wouldn't it be like his dream job? He'd be able to do anything he wants without anyone's approval…"

"Right, but that approval is precisely what prevents him from doing whatever he wants," she replies and I frown, "it keeps him down to earth. Dumbledore can be, sometimes, very impulsive… but as long as he needs someone else to agree with him, to approve his plans, his ideas, he has to stop and rethink, make sure he's doing it right, nobody will get harmed… If he could just do whatever he came up with, who knows what could happen."

We don't talk about Dumbledore anymore, but knowing that the great Headmaster of Hogwarts doesn't trust himself with power gives me a different view on the man he is. I understand now why he keeps Minerva so close and why he lets her talk to him in the way she sometimes does… She is the approval he seeks in the school.

…

* * *

Later, we're done having breakfast when suddenly William pops into the room.

"Good morning, Miss," he says, "Master Snape."

"Oh, William, how nice having you here," Minerva greets him, "I'm very sorry about yesterday; I completely forgot you were coming to San Mungo later."

"It's alright, Miss," he replies with what looks like a smile in his face, "I am very glad you didn't go through with the abortion. It would have made you really sad."

"Yes, it would," Minerva admits, "tell me, what brings you here so early?"

"Oh, yes. Madame Pomfrey is knocking at the door of your office, and I needed to know if you wanted me to tell her you were here, or maybe to come later."

"Poppy, oh, I forgot about her," she mutters, "thank you, William. Don't tell her anything, we'll go there immediately."

After a gentle bow, the elf is gone and Minerva stands up.

"Were you expecting Pomfrey to visit?" I ask.

"I told her I would go to see her on the morning, but Albus completely distracted me."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes," she answers, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course, not, my love," I say, following her to the fireplace, "whatever makes you feel safe, it's fine with me," she takes some floo powder, "do you want me to stay?"

"No, I want you to come," and she takes my hand and pulls me in with her as she throws the powder and we disappear and appear back into her living room.

A knocking, softer than the one that woke us up earlier, comes from the door of her office.

"Come in," she says and with a twist of her wand she opens the door to her friend and Poppy Pomfrey walks in.

"Good morning," the mediwitch says, "I hope I'm not disturbing, but I worried when you didn't come…"

"You're not," Minerva assures her friend, "we were having breakfast in Severus' rooms, that's why it took us a while. Sit down."

The three of us sit around the tea table and remain silent for a few seconds. The nurse taps her lap nervously with her fingers, looking at the floor while she waits for Minerva to speak.

"Poppy, there is something I need to tell you…" she says and the tapping stops and Pomfrey looks at Minerva.

"You're pregnant," she states and Minerva can't hide her shock.

"How do you-?"

"I've been noticing some symptoms, plus your nervousness – but I thought it was all because of Severus' imprisonment and didn't dare to ask," the nurse explains, "but when you said you needed to talk to me yesterday…" she stops a moment to look an Minerva, "you're not telling me as a friend, are you?"

"I don't want to lose this baby, Poppy," she declares, and I hold her hand because I know everything that goes through her mind every time she says those words and I want her to know I'm here.

"I'm a school nurse, Minerva, there is little I can do to help."

"I'm not asking for miracles, Poppy, just for a friend, one that talks the same language as the doctors in San Mungo, one that can keep some regular watch in the baby while we're in Hogwarts…" Minerva explains, "I would just really feel a lot more secure if you agreed to help."

"Oh, sweetheart, of course I will help, in any way I can."

…

* * *

On the afternoon Minerva goes a little reluctantly to visit her uncle. She couldn't wait anymore to see him after learning about his condition, but neither wanted to leave me alone. I offer to go with her, but she prefers to go on her own and I understand, because it is a family matter and because she's probably going to cry and doesn't want me to see her like that now that we're supposed to be happy again.

After walking her to the Hog's Head and returning his old broom to Aberforth, I pay a visit to the Headmaster in his office.

"Tell me, Severus, how was Azkaban?" Dumbledore asks directly while serving both of us a glass of firewhiskey.

"Not my place of choice for a vacation, Sir," I reply sarcastically as I take the glass and after spotting a hint of a smile in his lips, I add, "but I had some interesting reunions."

"Did you?" he sits opposite to me in his armchair, near the fire, not hiding his interest in any way.

"The Carrows were there along with some other old known faces," I explain, "not all of them were as friendly, but I did have enough time to socialize."

"Did you learn anything of interest, maybe?"

"Nothing we don't already know, I'm afraid," I answer, "but I think my short stay helped erase the believe I was a traitor in the eyes of my old colleagues, Sir," I say, "it might be of help in the future."

"Certainly," he points out, and then he sips his drink and we keep talking about Rabastan and Rodolphus and some other old names while it starts raining heavily outside.

"So, now that you're back, Severus," the Headmaster breaks the conversation, "can I expect you to return to your duties on Monday?"

"What about my substitute?" I wonder.

"There is none, hasn't Minerva told you?"

"We've barely been together for an entire day, Sir, we had plenty to talk about other than Hogwarts."

"Of course," he replies, "well, I tried to find a suitable substitute for you," he explains, "but without Minerva's help I haven't been able to dedicate much time to the task, so Filius was taking care of your classes and Rolanda of the Slitherin house while I waited for her to accept you were gone for good."

"I see," I mutter, deeply touched that Minerva couldn't for once fulfil a task for Dumbledore because of me, "in that case I guess I am back."

"Good," he says, "for a moment I feared that after what happened and Minerva being expecting again you'd both leave for real," the Headmaster adds as-a-matter-of-factly, but I open my eyes widely in surprise.

"How-?"

"Millicent told me," he answers, "was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Not really," I say, "but don't let Minerva learn that you know yet, please," I beg, "she has lots of fears about this pregnancy," he agrees with a silent nod and then I realize the time, "I should be leaving. Minerva must be about to arrive."

"Are you meeting her in the Hog's Head?" Dumbledore asks and I nod, "then I'll walk with you. We can't have her walking in the rain in her condition," he says, "so I'll show you a shortcut."

…

* * *

Dumbledore's shortcut is a secret passage behind a painting of a young girl we find in the Room of Requirement, a place I know very well from my student years, when I found in it a peaceful and quite place to read and improve my potion skills. I don't, though, recall to have ever seen the painting hanging in its walls before.

The dark corridor – a much shorter walk than the path through the forest – takes us directly to the Hog's Head, where the younger Dumbledore brother seems to be waiting for us.

"Wasn't really expecting a welcome committee," says the Headmaster.

"She said you were bringing someone and I needed to see it by myself," Aberforth explains in a cold tone before walking away into the pub and it makes me wonder how many people might know of this corridor, and I suddenly feel as if I'd been trusted a great secret.

"Don't be rude and serve us something warm," Dumbledore asks his brother as we follow him.

"You know you're not welcomed under this roof, so if you want something to drink, you can have it yourself," Aberforth replies, "the boy I will serve," he adds, making it sound like the rudest of insults, "him I do like."

Dumbledore makes a couple bottles fly around behind the bar using his wand from the table we're sitting at, mixes the drink in the air and pours it into a glass that comes flying to us on its own. Meanwhile, I am served a black butterbeer and I've only drunk half the jar when Minerva comes in from the back door.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	79. It's time to remember those who're gone

"Mrs. Snape!" an unfamiliar voice interrupts me in my way to the owlery and I turn around only to see the Wizengamot secretary coming down the stairs.

"Good evening," I say, not willing to be impolite, knowing exactly what her presence in the school must mean.

"I don't know if you remember me…" she points out, standing in front of me, and I have to raise my head to look at her in the eyes.

"How could I forget the face of the person who sent my husband to Azkaban, Ms. Bones?" I reply, quiet dryly. It's been two very long months since the trial, but I do remember that day very clear.

"It was the decision of the Wizengamot, Mrs. Snape, not mine," she reminds me.

"It's Professor McGonagall while we're here, please," I correct her, looking at the group of students passing by us.

"Of course," she says, and seeing we have nothing else to say to each other, I regain my way down the hall, but she follows me, suddenly willing to keep talking, "how is your aunt?" she asks.

"Fine," I answer concisely.

"I owled her a few days ago but never got a reply," she explains, "I know she's a strong woman, but I'm also aware of the hard situation she's living."

"Are you?" I reply, disinterested and hoping we'll be able to say our goodbyes as soon as we reach the front door.

"Yes, you see... I lost my life-partner to cancer too," I stop walking and look at her, I don't know why she's told me this but in her face I can tell she needed to, as if she hadn't said it out loud before.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"We thought our time to be happy had come after the war ended, but what we thought were simple headaches for stress turned out to be an advanced Leukaemia and sooner than we thought the illness took away her strength, her youth…"

During the following silence I realize Ms. Bones said 'her', and I feel stupid for not realizing she was gay; not that there is any sign in her appearance, really – she wears her brunette hair down, not as long as mine, a beige long dress with a beautiful floral pattern and a dark blue cloak that matches her eyes, I can't see her shoes, but I'm guessing she's wearing heels -. Anyway, her story definitely makes me look at her with different eyes.

"Don't take it personal," I say, "Millicent is not replying my owls either," I say, extending the answer to her first question, "she occupies her entire time to my uncle, this days, and has enclosed herself at home behaving like the perfect housewife she never was."

"Well, it is time for them to be together."

"It is. In fact, we're celebrating their thirtieth anniversary in two weeks, it'll be nice if you could join us," I decide to invite her.

"I'm honoured, but I wouldn't like to intrude," Ms. Bones says.

"Nonsense, for some reason my aunt thinks the world of you, she'll love having you there," I assure, "and since your visit here was unsuccessful, maybe she can help you on your search for a new Minister."

"How do you know…?" she asks as we finally reach the Hall and walk outside the castle, a colourful spring sunset welcoming us.

"I know Albus Dumbledore better than anyone else," I say, "as long as he stays a sane man, he'll never agree to become Minister."

"He's so involved in every matter of the Ministry that I really thought it was in his agenda to sometime be offered the position."

"Yes, well… He feels flattered every time, and I assure you, it kills his insides every time he rejects; but it's better that way," when we finally reach the point in the path where we must take different ways I stop to say our goodbyes, "shall I sent you a formal invitation for the party, then, Ms. Bones?"

"Sure, it will be nice meeting Mrs. Bagnold outside the Ministry walls. It was nice talking to you, Professor McGonagall."

"It was nice talking to you too, Madame Bones."

…

* * *

After sending the letters I'd been carrying, I return to the castle to have dinner in the Great Hall. Severus is waiting for me at the entrance.

"Where were you?" he asks.

"In the owlery," I say, "why? Where you already missing me?" and I walk in.

"I miss you every second we spend apart," he whispers in my ear as he follows me across the long tables of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Oh, Professer Snape, please, anyone could hear you," I joke, and suddenly Rolanda appears between us.

"Believe it or not, my dear Minnie, we're not interested in the fluffy stuff of your relationship," she says.

"Don't call me Minnie," I warn in a whisper, keeping to myself the urge to yell at her in front of the entire school.

"Minnie? Isn't that how they would call you back in your student days, my dear?" Dumbledore joins the conversation as soon as we sit down.

"Only those who were willing to be hex after class," I answer, and wishing to put an end to the argument, I add, "by the way, should we start calling you Minister, Albus?"

"I see you met Madame Bones," he says.

"Indeed," I reply, "you should feel ashamed," I point out, "she was just given a task and now they'll blame it on her that you didn't accept the job."

"They know very well that I am not interested at all in politics," the Headmaster says, "they should just ask your aunt who she thinks her right successor would be."

"I had exactly the same thought," I say, "that's why I invited Ms. Bones to the Bagnold's anniversary party."

"What?" Rolanda exclaims having clearly been overhearing the entire conversation, "you said it would be an intimate dinner."

"Well, it has just become a formal party," I say, "would you like to come, Rolanda?" I ask, before she invites herself.

"I'll have to check my schedule," she says, loving to annoy me, and I sight, feeling Severus hand on my thigh under the table to calm me down.

"What about you, professor Sprout?" he asks to Pomona just to clear away the tension.

"I would really enjoy a grown-ups party, but I'm afraid I can't, I have no-one to stay with Samuel."

"I could babysit," Filius offers.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't…"

"You know I love your baby boy, Pomona, and it's not like I don't have any experience," he adds and for a moment I am reminded that indeed Filius is a father of four, all of them raised by him after his wife died giving birth to their only boy.

"We'll see," she gives as an answer, and after that we continue our dinner peacefully.

* * *

…

Two weeks later

…

* * *

"I am fat," I stablish, looking at myself in the mirror after trying on the dress I'd planned to wear tonight.

I've looked at my belly grow bigger and bigger day after day since I was told I was pregnant, amazed and thankful that it was still there the following morning, that it hadn't been a dream, that it hadn't become a nightmare… but today, getting ready for my Aunt and Uncle's party, I just see myself fat.

"You are not," Severus says, standing behind me and tracing the silhouette of my body with his fingers, "you're beautiful," he adds and I shiver at his touch, "beautifully pregnant."

"Which is a nice way to say I'm fat," I repeat, making my dress vanish, walking fully naked towards the bed, where half my wardrobe lies, "what am I going to wear, now?"

"You can wear anything you want, my love," he tries cheering me up, "just use your skills to make any dress fit you."

"Oh, you wizards see things so simple…" I sit on the pile of clothes and look at him, "I just wanted to look nice," I say, "to look pretty for you just one night."

Without saying a word, he comes closer, bends down, and gives me a kiss that takes away all my breath, then he kneels down and kisses my five-month-pregnant belly.

"You always look nice to me, Kitten, whatever you wear," he says, looking up at my eyes, "and especially when you wear nothing at all," he jokes, drawing a smile on my lips, "I must go now, but I will make sure you understand how pretty I see you, and how happy you make me, later at the Manor."

"I love you," I mutter, taking his chin with both my hands and softly tasting his lips before he stands up.

"Me too," he replies and then he leaves to his class.

Teaching on a Saturday it's unusual, but since he got back Severus has been giving extra classes to his OWL and NEWT groups so they can catch up before their exams. I must say that he always surprises me with his devotion to the job, he might not be the most endearing member of the staff to the children, but he never gives up when it comes to making them learn.

…

Not long after Severus has left, someone knocks at the door. I walk to the office to let Pomona in dressed on a green gown that I have modified to fit my belly and, at the same time, stay a lovely cocktail dress that enhances my – why not say it – bigger breasts.

"I wasn't expecting you so early," I say, walking back into the bedroom, followed by her.

"I just left Samuel with Filius and since I was ready, I decided to come and make you some company," she explains, "or maybe help you with this," she adds when we walk into the room only to be welcomed by all the dresses I own spread around the bed and floor.

"I had trouble deciding what to wear," I explain, "nothing would fit me right."

"I can see," she mutters, "do you need a wand tidying up?"

"That'd be nice, this pregnancy is starting to make me get tired sooner," I confess as I sit down, "just don't tell Severus, or he won't allow me to get up from bed until I give birth."

"He takes really good care of you," Pomona points out as she takes out her wand and starts putting the dresses back on their hangers and making them fly into the closet one by one.

"He does, but so did Hans with you when you were pregnant with Samuel," I remind her, worried that I might done wrong, since every time his name is said Pomana gets sad.

"He did, he loved me very much, indeed," she replies, without letting a single tear down, making another dress return to its place.

"Was Samuel happy to stay with Filius?" I wonder, looking to cheer up the conversation.

"Very much, he likes having someone almost his size to play with," she says, "although I think so does Filius."

"Yes, he has always loved children. He used to play hide and seek across the entire school with his kids when they came to visit, do you remember?"

"I do," she answers with a vague voice, as if picturing in her mind those years long before the war, when we were just beginning to teach and were… so young, "why didn't we decide to have families back then? Why did we have to wait for the world to change?"

"We were ambitious, and neither of us had met love yet," I answer.

"Well, I met Hans shortly before the war, if we hadn't waited; he could at least have seen his child grow up into a young man," she says, "and I wouldn't be on my own, now."

"Filius didn't wait and he ended up on his own too," I recall, "things happen as they do and there's no good on wondering what could have been changed," I say, but suddenly the thought of what could have happened if I had accepted Alastor's proposal years ago comes to my mind, and my guess is that I would have probably never come to Hogwarts at the end, I'd stayed in the Auror's Office, having too dangerous a job to re-think my decision about children, ending up in a dull marriage with a drunk husband I'd appreciate too much to divorce.

I shake my head to take those thoughts away from me, making a mental note to myself that I ought to visit Alastor as soon as I can, to make sure he hasn't drown himself in alcohol yet.

…

* * *

We meet with Severus and the others at the Great Hall. Instead of coming upstairs to get change, Severus has zapped himself into some formal clothes in his classroom – one of the pros of being a man is not having to care much about what to wear to a party.

"Shall we start going," Dumbledore suggests, "it's not a short ride to Hogsmeade."

"Let's go," I say.

Outside the tall doors of the castle there is a carriage waiting for the five of us - Albus, Pomona, Rolanda, Severus and me -. Poppy, who is also coming to the party, is waiting for us in the Hogshead, where we'll take the floo network to the Manor.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Abe? You'll be more than welcome in my house," I insist one more time before we part.

"I'm sure, dear, luxury is not made for me," he answers, taking Poppy by the hand before kissing her lips softly, "have fun."

"I will," she says, "I'll come back soon, I promise."

"I'll take care of your lady, Aby," Albus says.

"Shut up, you're just lucky I let you use my fireplace," his brother replies to him, "now, you all leave my house at once. I don't like having so many people over."

"What do you see on him?" Rolanda suddenly asks Poppy before grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Everything you don't," she answers with a big smile and I look at Severus for a moment and smile, taking his hand before we step into the fireplace too.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	80. It's time to remember those who're here

When she resigned, I told Aunt Millie it could do good for both of them to return to the Manor where they would have peace and nobody would be wondering around trying to learn about the former Minister's life. With a little help of Uncle Vince, she agreed.

"Minerva, dear, you look radiant," he greets when we appear into the library, approaching us on a wheelchair magically moved at his will.

"Thank you, Uncle Vince, you look good too," I say, as I bend down to kiss his cheek and he places a hand on my belly.

"Well, between your Aunt and the house elves, I am treated like a king," he explains.

"Where is she, by the way?" I ask.

"She's in the office with that lady, Madame Bones, I think," he answers, "she came early and they've been talking business the entire afternoon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, maybe I shouldn't have invited her."

"Nonsense, I am happy to be free from your aunt for a few minutes, and she was dying to know how things were going in the Ministry since she left. It was a great idea."

…

Once all the guests have arrived, we have a very formal meal in the dinner room, listening to Uncle Vince stories about how he met Aunt Millie and how their wedding was. Afterwards we move into the ball room, where a chamber orchestra without musicians plays the most beautiful Russian Waltzes, a choice of Mr. Bagnold.

"You're spoiling him as if he was a little kid," I say to my Aunt while we're sitting down on the sofa.

"I know, I just want to say I love him in every way I can tell him," she says, and then Uncle Vince makes a high note with his glass of wine to have everyone's attention.

"Before we start to dance," he says, and he very carefully stands from his wheelchair, doing his best to hide the weakness of his body, "I just wanted to say in front of all of you, my friends and family, that this woman," he looks at Millicent from across the room and I watch her eyes getting teary, "this lovely woman, has made me the happiest man on Earth since the very first moment my eyes landed on her," he comes closer at his slow peace, and Millicent can't take her eyes off him, "Millie, my dear, I love you, and I'm sorry I am making you cry so much lately, I apologize for having to part sooner than you, but I swear I'll be watching and waiting for you to join me at the other side of the veil," he stands in front of her right when the first tears come down her cheeks, he dries them and smile, "shall we dance, my love?"

Speechless, my aunt just nods and takes his hand, letting her husband drive her to the centre of the room.

The bittersweet speech of Mr. Bagnold has left a certain tension in the room, but soon other guests follow them and start dancing too.

Without saying a word, Severus comes towards me and also takes my hand and drags me onto the dance floor, knowing I am too emotional right now to speak. I rest my head on his shoulder and let him spin me around with his great dancing skills.

"A knut for your thoughts," he says after a while, and I look up at him while the music is still playing and we're surrounded by a mixture of familiar faces and complete strangers.

"I was just thinking that one day we'll be them," I say.

"Who?"

"My Aunt and Uncle."

"You mean us celebrating our thirtieth anniversary," he answers and I scowl at him, "because nothing could make me happier."

"No, I mean me leaving this world so much earlier than you," I explain.

"Oh, then I'll be able to say what Mr. Bagnold said," he says, and I knit my eyebrows, losing my concentration for a while and almost tripping on the floor.

"What?" I ask as he helps me get my balance again.

"That you'll have made me the happiest man on earth since the very moment my eyes landed on you," he smiles but, as sweet as he looks at this right moment, it bothers me that he always acts as if there was no age difference between us, making me look crazy.

"Oh, you mean during your sorting ceremony?" I reply, chooing sarcasm as a weapon, but the grin in his face tells me I'm not going to get the result I wanted.

"Try as hard as you want, my love, it's you who has issues with us having been student and professor," he says, "you know I have great fantasies about being back in those days and having some detention time with you," his hands lowering their position to my thighs, pressing his fingers strongly through the fabric of my dress, making me let go an almost silent moan that I quickly supress, when we're suddenly interrupted.

"We were looking for you," Pomona says accompanied by Poppy, "we wanted to say goodbye before we left."

"So soon?" I ask, glancing at the clock above the fireplace: it's midnight already, "why don't you stay the night?"

"We'd love to," Poppy says, "but Aberforth is waiting for me."

"And I wouldn't like to abuse of Filius time," Pomona adds.

"What about Rolanda?" I ask.

"We haven't dared asking," Poppy says, "she looks very entertained," and she points somewhere behind me, and I turn around only to see Rolanda outside in the terrace, leading as she waltzes with no other but Madame Bones.

"So they found each other," I think out loud – too loud, I learn soon.

"What do you mean 'found'?" Albus suddenly appears from nowhere, as always, at the most annoying time, "I thought you'd invited Madame Bones to speak to Millicent."

"Who says I didn't?" I reply.

"You're always accusing me of fixing things up but you're no better than me," he dares saying.

"I didn't fix anything up," I say, "I didn't even introduce them to each other."

"But you wanted them to," Pomona points out as-a-matter-of-factly and I keep my composure.

"Well, I was hoping, but I couldn't be sure they'd like each other."

"Since when is Hooch gay?" Severus, who has been silent until now, asks and we all turn towards him.

"Oh, dear, I am so glad there are still things I can teach you," I say, and then I return my attention to my friends, "Pomona, do stay, please. Poppy will spend the night at the Hog's Head and I don't want you walking on your own to the castle at night."

"I'll walk with her," Albus offers, "I'm not really a night owl, so I should be heading to my bed too."

...

Not long after the girls are gone, Madame Bones comes to say goodbye too. She doesn't mention Rolanda, but I spot her by the fireplace, waiting for her date of the night to come and leave together. I'm not offended by her not saying goodbye because I've seen her in love before and I know it is a good sign when she starts being shy and secretive. If everything goes right she'll tell us about it on Monday.

The other guests start leaving too and soon there's only us, the Bagnolds and three couples more dancing.

"You look tired," Severus says.

"I'm not," I lie, trying to prolongue this moment a little longer, but a sudden smack on my ass makes me regret the wish. "Severus!" I scold him, immediately stopping our dancing.

"Nobody saw," he deffends himself, "Now, I'll ask again and you will not lie to me. Are you tired, my love?"

There's a part of me, a little but loud part of me, that wants me to lie again, to tell him who does he thinks he is to smack me in the living room of my house, with my Aunt and Uncle so close. The problem is, that there is another part of me, a bigger and clearly winner part of me, that not only appreciated the soft punishment, but also found it more exciting to receive it here and so close from my Aunt and Uncle.

"I am," I answer, "a little," I add, and somehow both part of me are happy now.

"Let's go say goodnight, then."

...

Since we'll see again at breakfast time, it doesn't take long to say goodbye. It make me so glad to see Uncle Vince so alive and happy today, and to see Aunt Millie so in love, that I don't dare asking if they shouldn't be going to have some rest too.

"We had fun, didn't we?" I ask as soon as we're alone in the corridor.

"We did," Severus answers, and all of a sudden he grabs me and pulls me against the wall, stealing from me a breath-taking kiss, while - somehow - he manages to tie my wrists together.

"Severus, what are you doing?" I ask, my heart pounding with excitement and the rest of my body with desire.

"Remember what I told you earlier?" he asks, looking for something in his pockets.

"That you'd show me how pretty I was to you?" I ask, hopping, but guessing, this is what he's talking about.

"And how happy you make me," he adds, showing me a thin shiny chain that he clicks to my collar - hidden under my the dress- with a little help of his other hand.

"Severus, please, if anyone came out of the room now..." I whisper, annoyed by the two voices arguing inside my head, one saying this is crazy, the other telling it to shut up and just enjoy because this is exciting.

"Pets don't talk," he warns me giving the leash a soft pull that I feel on my neck and then starting to walk upstairs, and I follow, feeling a little out of balance being unable to move my arms.

The further I am into the pregnancy, the less far we go in our night-time games with Severus, but he never fails to arouse my excitement since it's no secret he's just as good at torturing my mind as he is at torturing my body.

"On your knees," he commands as soon as he closes the door of my old bedroom behind us. And I drop down to my knees without hesitation and before I can even react, I have his cock down my throat, my every move being blocked or directed by the leash holds tight on his hand.

I think there's nothing that can make anyone feel more vulnerable than being told when to breath, especially when it's the hard sex member of your Master blocking the air entrance to your lungs. Also, there is no better prove of the trust you have to anyone.

"You can relax, now," he says, caressing me softly as I inhale. After letting me rest for a few seconds, he leads me towards the bed and ties the leash to one of the legs so that my face is no higher than a few centimetres from the ground.

"As my pet," he says, his black leather shoes being the only thing I can see, "this is your right place," he adds, and he magically unties my wrists, which increases the shame of the situation because now I am only bounded by the leash, I could so easily untie myself, get free and use my wand to teach him where his damn place is... But I know I won't - and he knows I won't -, because we both enjoy this game just too much.

"I think my shoes are dirty," he says, and it takes me a moment to get what he means, "lick my shoes clean, Minerva," he directly orders after seeing I do nothing, but I still don't move, because he can't be serious, right? He's made me do many demeaning things, but to lick his shoes... although it would explain why he's tied me down in such uncomfortable position, "Let me say it another way," he says, "I'm not letting you go until my shoes are shiny."

They are tasteless, not even dirty at all, but licking my Master's shoes I feel - I don't know if for the first time, but certainly the first for a long time - like an actual slave. It's not the act itself, as I said, the leather is almost tasteless, it's the fact he can make me do it so easily, the fact I do it so easily... It's one of those moments - and it had been a while since the last one - when I realize to what point I truly am a submissive, to what point I truly am my Maser's submissive.

"Well done," he says when the scene probably doesn't amuse him anymore, and he unties me and helps me to stand up, "this is one of the many reasons you make me so much happy," he confesses, pulling me closer with the leash to kiss my lips softly as he frees me from it too.

"Make me do more things," I beg in a moment of weakness, not wanting this to finish now, wishing to be pulled further, to be broken in even smaller pieces, to be nothing but his possession just a little longer.

"It's enough for tonight," he says, "it's time I show you how much pretty you are to me, now," and he kisses me again, unzipping my dress and making it fall down to my feet.

For the rest of night, his touch becomes softer, sweeter and more caring. Just like I have my two sides always opposing each other, I guess Severus has his own, and I love both of them just as much.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	81. Little complications

"Severus," a whisper wakes me up and I open my eyes only to find Minerva looking at me.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask when I notice it's still dark outside the balcony of Minerva's bedroom in the Manor.

"No," she says, and she sits up on the bed, "just give me your hand."

I frown, but I give her my hand without hesitation and she immediately takes it under the sheets, where I can feel her belly. For a moment, I wonder if maybe she's in pain, but then something happens, something moves inside of her and I startle myself.

"What was that?" I ask, also sitting up.

"Our baby," she says, and she takes my hand again and places it on another zone of her belly, and soon I can feel it kicking again. It's the strangest of feelings, to notice something really alive inside of her, something we've created.

"Does it hurt?" I wonder.

"No," she assures me, "it feels weird, but it doesn't hurt."

Suddenly, we hear a pop at the feet of our bed, and Earl, the Bagnold's house-elf appears in the room.

"Good morning, Earl," Minerva greets him and the little creature turns around with his big eyes opened wide.

"I'm so sorry," he says, "did Earl wake you up?"

"No, dear, you didn't. You can go on with your tasks," she calms him down, "tell me, is my Aunt awake, already?"

"Yes, Master and Mistress Barnold are getting ready for breakfast."

"Good, then we'll join them too. I'd like to leave early."

"We have only been away for one night, are you so eager to go back to the school?"

"No, love, I want to go to London and stop by Alastor's to check on him," she says, pecking my cheek before getting up, "you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not."

After getting dressed, we go downstairs to have breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Bagnold. I must say Minerva's uncle looked a lot better last night than now and I wonder if he had any potion to give him some extra energy for the party.

"Do you have to go back so soon?" her Aunt asks us as we walk to the library to use the floo network, "we thought you'd stay for the entire weekend."

"I'd love to, but I haven't seen Alastor for weeks and, since I'm not allowed out of the Castle without permission, now," Minerva explains, looking at me from the corner of her eyes and I grin.

"Don't exaggerate," I warn, "Poppy and I just want you to be careful. Even if things are going smoothly for now, this is not a usual pregnancy and we mustn't take any risks."

"I'm so glad you're taking such good care of our dear Nerva, Severus," Millicent says taking both our hands as we say goodbye.

"We take care of each other," I correct her, "just like you and Vincent."

"Yes, well… We're really happy to have these last moments together," she explains.

"It'll be more than just moments, Aunt Millie, you'll see," Minerva comforts her with a hug.

"You will come to spend Easter with us, will you?" the former Minister asks and we both look at each other knowing there is only one answer we can give.

"Of course, after all this is our home too," Minerva says, and then we leave.

…

We take the floo network to my house in London and walk to Auror Moody's house under a nice blue sky. After two knocks he comes to the door smelling of firewhisky and looking as if he hadn't had a shower for weeks.

"Oh, Merlin, Alastor…" Minerva lets go when he sees him.

"What the hell are you two doing here," he manages to say, clearly having troubles to keep himself standing.

"Well, I was here for a visit, but now I think I'll to do some cleaning," Minerva replies, walking in without waiting to be invited, and I follow, just because I have seen this two having arguments before and I don't want a lost spell to hurt our baby.

"Cleaning? Let me show you what you can do with your wand, woman!" Alastor answers, raising his wand, but before anything comes out from it, Minerva disarms him and throws a cleaning spell on him. In an instant, his dark skin becomes pale again, his hair stops looks greasy, his two-week-long beard disappears and his dirty clothes become neat. The strong smell of alcohol stays with him, though.

"Now that I'm done with you, I'll start with the apartment," she says, looking around at the several empty bottles on the floor and the many take-away bags from the Leaky Cauldron, "I definitely should have come earlier… This is really a big mess."

"Let me tell you who is a big mess…!" Alastor shouts, somehow having found his wand on the floor, and before I can react, he throws a stunning spell that passes by really close from Minerva and hits against a window, making the crystal explode in hundreds of little pieces.

"Don't give me a reason to attack you, Alastor," Minerva warns with that same tone she uses with misbehaving students, "you're drunk, and it wouldn't be fair," but it doesn't seem to have any effect on his friend.

"Drunk? I'm not drunk!" Mad-Eye replies in a childish way, making a great effort to keep his balance on his one good leg and the prosthesis, "I'll show you how good my aim is," he says, and once again he points at Minerva with his wand, but this time I cast a shield between the two of them.

"Oh, look! Here's your great hero to protect his demoiselle in danger," he speaks almost unable to pronounce any word correctly, "I used to fuck her too, you know, aren't you going to kill me?" and this time, his stunning spell comes directly to me, but I dodge it.

"Moody, you're going to hurt someone," I say, "please, put your wand in your pocket so we can talk in a more civilized way… Some warm coffee will make you feel better, you'll see…"

"Oh, no! Do you want to know what would really make me feel better?" he yells, branding his wand against me again, "Getting my job back would make me feel better!" Minerva looks at us from the other side of the room, "but I can't because I am not the one shagging the Minister's niece, see? You are!" and another spell comes out of his wand, I'm not even sure he casted it in purpose, but his aim is so bad that it just flies up to the lamp on the ceiling, braking one of the bulbs, "So you are the one who gets to get out from Azkaban after a sentence from the Wizengamot, but I don't get to be allowed back in the Office because you couldn't keep your bloody wand in your bloody pocket when I bloody asked you to!" and all of a sudden he starts throwing spell after spell so rapidly that I can only try to dodge them or stop them with some shields, but I'm not fast enough to react and counter attack.

A spell does suddenly come from behind me, probably Minerva trying to stop Alastor, but my own shield prevents it to even cross the room.

"Alastor, please, stop being silly!" she shouts, but he doesn't listen, he keeps throwing spell after spell until, suddenly, he stops and freezes.

His face gives me no chance to even think he has got tired or gone back to his senses. No, something has happened.

I hear a cry, an almost silent cry and I turn around and see Minerva curled up on the floor, her hands on her belly and pain clearly reflected on her face.

"You see what you did you bloody old drunk!" I yell, running towards her, "Minerva, are you alright? Where does it hurt?" but the pain doesn't let her speak, "she came here because she cares about you, you bloody bastard, and this is how you thank her?" I shout to him.

"Shut up," he says, his voice suddenly sounding clear and his tone very serious, "we must take her to San Mungo. Take the floo powder, I'll carry her," he orders, taking hold of the situation.

…

* * *

"I got here as soon as I could, what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asks as soon as she enters the waiting room where the doctors are making us wait.

"We went to visit that bloody bastard and he was so drunk he decided to duel us in his apartment," I explain as I pace around the room, too nervous to sit down.

"I said I'm sorry, alright? I wasn't even aiming for her," Moody says as he drinks from his third coffee since we arrived, "now would you please, stop yelling."

"No, I won't!" I shout, "I can't kill you, so at least I will give myself the pleasure of giving you the worst hangover headache!"

"Did the doctors say anything?" Poppy asks, and I stop walking around for a moment.

"No, they took her into observations immediately and asked us to wait here."

"When was that?" she asks.

"Like forty minutes ago."

"Alright, I'll go try to find out something," she says, "can I leave the two of you alone?"

"Don't worry, I have his wand, he won't be attacking anyone else again…" I say.

"Yeah, and he won't be killing me, because he knows Minerva wouldn't approve."

"Shut up, or I'll start yelling again," I warn him, and the mediwitch leaves us alone without saying anything else.

"I'm sorry," Alastor says one more time, but I don't want to listen, "these last weeks have been terrible… I have no job, I have no money, and soon I'll have no place to live… The few friends I have left are too busy to worry about me, and the only one who does is lying down in a hospital bed thanks to me… Oh, bloody hell, it'd be better if I just transformed myself into a bloody piece of furniture for muggles."

I look down at him and suddenly remember the many times I'd felt like that.

"She'll forgive you," I say, sitting down opposite to him, "she always does."

"Not if she loses the baby," Alastor says, "she'll never forgive me if…"

"That won't happen," I state, and suddenly Poppy is back.

"Minerva is fine," she says, "and so is the baby."

"Oh, thank Merlin," I sight, letting myself relax on the chair.

"The stress on the baby almost took her into labour, but they managed to control it and they'll have to stay under observation for a couple days to make sure they're both out of risk."

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"You can go in, but she's been given a sleeping potion so she can rest while the baby regains her strength… the company will be good for her, though."

"Her?" I frown, not sure if I heard correctly, if it meant what I think, or not, "did you say her?"

"No, I didn't," Poppy quickly tries to deny, knowing that Minerva doesn't want to know the sex of the baby until it's born.

"Yes, you did, Ms. Pomfrey," I reply, "are we having a little girl?" I ask again, and she bites her lip, really not wanting to say, but she realizes there's no point.

"You are," she confesses.

"Congratulations," I hear Alastor say.

"I've known for a while, now, and I must admit, it is really hard to keep it a secret," Poppy explains.

"Well, it must remain one for Minerva," I say, "if she knew it is a girl she would start thinking about names, and buying clothes, and picturing her on her arms… it all would only make it harder if anything was to happen."

"She won't know," she assures me and then we walk to the room where Minerva is.

…

* * *

It is late on Sunday morning when the effects of the potions Minerva was given go away and she finally wakes up.

"Hi," I say from the uncomfortable chair I've spent the night on, "how are you feeling?"

"A little sore," she says, "how is the baby?" she immediately asks, taking a hand to her belly.

"It's fine," I assure her, making a big effort not to give away the gender – realizing how really hard this is going to be, "the doctor said no big damage was made. We'll just have to be careful not to distress it anymore because it could take you into labour too soon," I explain, standing up to be closer from her, "Pomfrey actually took care of everything, so she'll give us the instructions to follow when we go back."

"Poppy was here?" Minerva asks, a little confused, probably just realizing for how long she's been sleeping.

"Yes, I talked to Aberforth through the floo-network and he went to find her in the Castle. She came immediately and made sure the doctors did everything they had to," I explain, "she wanted to spend the night and make me company, but I told her she could leave, that we'd be fine and I had Mad-Eye if I needed conversation."

"Alastor is here?" she asks.

"Yes, he slept in the waiting room and brought me some breakfast. He's probably outside waiting for an update, I'll tell him he can come in now."

"Please, don't," she says, turning around on the bed, suddenly showing me her back, "I don't want to see him."

"Alright, I'll tell him to go home and come later, then."

"I won't want to see him then either," she says.

"Minerva, I know you got scared, so did I, but he's Moody, he's your friend."

"I know," she replies, and despite I can't see her eyes, her voice tells me she's crying, so I just bend over and leave a kiss on her shoulder before going outside to tell Alastor everything is fine, but Minerva wants to rest now.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	82. Love and all the things Spring brings with it

"I feel fine," I insist to Poppy as she examines me in the Hospital Wing after Severus and I are back to the school from Easter Holiday, "can I please go to my rooms with my husband, now?"

"You had labour symptoms half-way in your second trimester, Minerva, you will stay here until I am completely sure everything is really fine."

"But it is!" I yell, exasperated and tired of being treated like a little child, "Nothing hurts, nothing bleeds, and that was two bloody weeks ago!"

"Right, but you ignored my advice and instead of staying here during Easter you decided to go to your Aunt's, so now I must make sure you have been resting and nothing has disturbed your baby."

"I have been resting, I haven't been able to do anything but resting – thanks to you," I blame, "because that's what you told Severus I had to do, so he has barely let me get up from bed for the entire week."

"Well, I'm glad at least one of you two listens to me," she says, and when she walks into her office I decide to button up my dress and leave before she comes out, but right when I'm about to open the door, Rolanda comes in.

"Minerva, hi!" she greets me and Poppy returns.

"Minerva, what are you doing up?" she scolds me and Rolanda giggles, realizing I was trying to escape.

"She stood up to hug me, Pops, calm down," she lies to her, a lot better than I would have, and walks with me back to the hospital bed while our friend follows us closely, "so, how was your holiday?"

"Boring," I admit.

"Mine was great," she says with a smile from ear to ear.

"Does it mean you didn't spend the week alone?" I ask as Poppy unbuttons my dress again and uses her wand to auscultate me.

"I didn't," Rolanda confesses, "I invited Bones for dinner at home the first weekend and she didn't leave until this morning."

"Oh, so things are going serious between the two of you," I say, glad to see her so happy and finding it amusing that she's blushing, "I thought it would just last a couple nights when I saw you two leaving the Bagnold's party together."

"Well, I thought that too," she confesses, "you know how bad I am with relationships, especially when it comes to women… but she's so…"

"Mature?" Poppy interrupts, pointing out the fact Bones is a few years older than Hooch.

"What's wrong with age difference?" I ask, with a very stern face, "it's not like you and Aberforth went together to Hogwarts either."

"She's different," Rolanda stops us before we get into any heated argument, "I was with her just a few hours ago and I already miss her."

"I think our dear Ro is finally falling in love," I say, and at that right moment Pomona comes in.

"There you all are," she says, "have neither of you missed me a little bit during your holidays?"

"I'm sorry, Pom, I really wanted to come say hi, but Poppy hasn't let me leave the Hospital Wing since I arrived."

"Don't lie, Minerva, you were dying to go back with Severus," Poppy tells on me as she finishes the exploration.

"How has your Easter been, Pom?" Rolanda wonders.

"How do you think?" Poppy snaps, "she had to stay in the school with all the kids their parents didn't want to see, and none of us stayed with her… She probably was miserable."

"Actually…" she mutters with a mysterious smile on her face, "it was pretty good."

"Where is little Samuel?" I ask, "I brought him homemade cookies."

"Not made by you, I hope," Hooch replies, and I give her a look that makes her smile go immediately.

"He's by the lake with Filius, he's teaching him how to make stones float on the water."

"Oh, did he spend Easter in the school too?" I ask, "I thought he was going to visit his children."

"He was, but he changed it with Septima at the last minute," she explains.

"Well, now, weren't you so eager to leave," Poppy bursts looking at me.

"Are we done?" I ask.

"Yes, you're fine."

"I told you."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can go running anywhere. I want you to keep resting and…"

"Yeah, yeah… Lots of rest and no stress, just what any teacher can have during exams period," I reply with my most bitter sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious, Minerva," she insists.

"I know, but I'm tired of hearing it. What about we all go up to my rooms and have a nice cup of tea while we discuss our holidays?"

"Sounds good," says Rolanda.

"Let's go," Pomona adds, and the four of us leave the Hospital Wing just on time to meet Severus coming down the stairs.

"I thought you were going to wait for me upstairs," I say.

"I was, but I got worried, so I decided to come down to check on you," he says, and I look at Poppy.

"It wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't behaved like a little child," she excuses herself.

"So, everything is fine?" Severus asks her.

"Absolutely," Poppy assures him, "just keep making sure she doesn't overwork herself."

I force a smile on my lips not willing to start another argument, when suddenly Filius comes back with little Samuel.

"Aunt Minnie, Aunt Minnie!" the kid shouts, clumsily running towards us, and only because he's so cute I don't curse him for calling me that, "'ook!" and he suddenly opens his palm and shows me a round little stone that he manages to keep floating on the air for a couple seconds.

"Oh, Merlin, you're such a clever little wizard!" I say, bending over to pick him up from the ground, suddenly feeling a little pain – that I ignore, sure that Poppy will drag me back into her office if I say anything – as I lift him up, "Who taught you how to do that?" I ask him, just because I want to hear his pretty sweet voice one more time.

"Daddy Filus did," he says, and we all giggle thinking how cute he is.

"He's been calling me that all morning," Filius says, clearly not entirely bothered by it.

"Sammy, sweetheart, Filius is not daddy," Pomona says, taking the toddler from my arms, a hint of sadness on her voice probably thinking of Hans.

"He is," the child insists, "he kissed mummy," and this time we don't laugh, we all open our eyes wide and look at both Sprout and Flitwick turning red.

"Pom?" I ask hoping she'd say something, but instead she gives Samuel to Poppy and runs away, "Pomona," I say, going after her, but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"I'll go," Severus suddenly says and I am so shocked by the offer that he's already turning round the corner when I come back to my senses.

…

I follow him to the greenhouses, where he has followed Pomona, and hide so they can't see me.

"Professor Sprout," he says, but she doesn't turn around, probably hiding her tears from him.

"Go away," she says.

"I know how you feel," he tells her, staying at a certain distance, I'd like to say that probably afraid she would curse him, but I know he does it with anyone who isn't me - he hates physical contact and will avoid it in any possible way.

"I doubt it," Pomona replies.

"I was a child when I first fell in love," Severus suddenly begins to tell a story I know very well and that I haven't heard him tell to anyone else before, "she was the reason I breathed, the light of my life, she was everything to me and I thought I'd never be able to love anyone else like I loved her. She didn't feel the same way, but I didn't care. I thought I'd love her in secret for my entire life and maybe one day she would notice me. Other girls, other women never meant anything to me because I only had space in my heart for her," Suddenly Pomona turns around to look at him and I have to bend down to hide under a window so she can't spot me.

"What happened?" she asks, her voice broken and her eyes teary.

"She got married, had a child and passed away."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, well, she was gone but my love for her was still here," he raises his hand to his heart and a clear image of Lily comes to my mind, with that sweet and innocent smile of hers – I wonder if she knew how Severus felt for her, "then I met Minerva, and the more in love I felt for her, the more terrible I felt inside, so I kept denying my feelings because, as ridiculous as it may sound, it did feel like cheating, like betraying someone…"

"How did you manage to stop it?" Pomona asks him.

"One day I stopped denying, I told myself I loved Minerva, and if I loved Minerva I had to find a place for her in my heart no matter how hard it was going to be."

"I can't just stop loving Hans," she says.

"I'm not saying that," Severus tells her, "I never stopped loving that first girl, she is a part of myself and I will always keep her memory with me; but that doesn't mean I can't love Minerva just as much – and even more."

"Does she know about this?" Pomona suddenly asks him, and I decide it's time to make my presence clear.

"I do," I say, standing at the door frame, "Pomona, Hans is gone, but you are not; nobody will judge you for trying to go on with your life, especially with Filius – we all adore him."

"Oh, Minerva, thank you," she says, drying her tears with the sleeves of her dress, "I should better go back before Poppy and Rolanda scare him."

"You're probably right," I say, and she walks by me as I look at Severus.

"You were eavesdropping," he points out.

"I was," I admit.

"You know you'd deserve a good spanking for your behaviour, Mrs. Snape," he says.

"We can add it to the list of punishments for after-the-baby-is-born," I grin and he suddenly grasps my nape and I think, just for a slight second, that he's actually going to spank me right here, but he doesn't, he just gives me one of those kisses I can almost feel everywhere in my body.

"I love you, Minerva, I need you to know," he says, fear hidden behind his dark inexpressive eyes, and I know it's Lily, the memory of her inside of him what brings it to the surface, the fear that I might doubt his love for me.

He tries to hide his vulnerability behind his stern face, but I've learned to look under his façade. I smile and bring my hand to his cheek to caress him softly.

"Of course I know," I say, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his lips, "you show me every day."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	83. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

"What are you still doing here?" Severus asks after coming into my office, "you said you'd be in bed when I'd came."

"You're back five minutes earlier that you said," I reply, not taking my eyes off the tests I'm evaluating, "What did Albus want?" I ask, still wondering why the Headmaster would want to see him after dinner on a Wednesday - alone.

"Just to talk about my students," he says, "but don't distract me, it's late and you should go rest."

"It's exam period, Severus. You yourself were awake 'till midnight yesterday," I remind him.

"I was, but I'm not the one carrying our child," he replies, "you're on your third trimester already, let's keep doing this right," he adds, and I sight.

"Let me just finish this pile," I say, still not having looked at him, tapping with my hand the pile of exams I still have to correct, "I really want to have them finished for the weekend so I can enjoy the match peacefully."

"No, Minerva, it's late and you'll go to bed right now."

"Severus, you know I shouldn't get excited, do you really want to start an argument?"

"This is not an argument, Minerva, this is me telling you to put your work aside and go to bed - now," it doesn't just sound like an order, it sounds like an order I shouldn't defy, but for some reason, I do.

"Just five more minutes," I mutter again, and this time Severus doesn't reply.

His silent makes me wonder if he's actually given up - which I honestly doubt -, or if he's so angry that he doesn't know what else to say.

Suddenly, a sharp noise of something hitting my wooden desk startles me and I raise my head and finally look at my dear husband.

He's standing straight at the other side, with a very stern look on his face, his wand on one hand and the shorter of the riding crops he - we - own on the other.

"Severus," I mutter, not sure of what else I want to say, but somehow feeling I must remind him of our agreement of no punishments that could in any way endanger the pregnancy until the baby is born; but before I can follow with a second word, the tip of the crop hits the wood surface again.

"Elbows on the desk and palms up on the air," he instructs, and I'm obviously clever enough to do as he says, not willing to turn this into an actual argument.

My hands tremble. It is easy to guess what comes next, but not to know which of my hands will receive the first lash. The waiting is inhuman, a torture almost as much painful as the actual whip when it finally meets my left hand.

"Ah!" I let go as the liberating impact runs through my entire body, like one of those kisses Severus sometimes gives to me, making me feel more alive than ever. "Do it again!" I beg, I implore, and my Master obeys.

Tears appear at the corner of my eyes when Severus lowers the crop against my other hand. He has no mercy and no intention of making it less painful; this is not one more of our games, but an actual punishment that I clearly deserve. A punishment I apparently am in control of.

"One more time," I ask again, and you might think I've gone mad, that I've lost control of my mind, but it is not like that.

This is the very first time in weeks I'm not thinking about the OWLs and NEWTs, about the baby, about my uncle, or about Alastor. I need this.

"Don't stop," I say after he hits one more time each of my palms, looking directly into his eyes, knowing he understands even when I say nothing, but he lets go of the crop and it vanishes in thin air, going back to its right place.

"It's enough," my Master declares, "time to go to bed," and this time we both know I'm not going to argue.

...

Leaving the papers on the desk, I stand up and walk into the living room with Severus. I follow him into the bedroom, and he helps me out of my clothes and into my nightdress. Sitting on the bed, I watch him take his black robes off, fold the ones he'll wear again tomorrow and throw into the pile of dirty clothes the others.

He comes under the sheets completely naked, lies comfortably by my side, immediately searches for my hands and kisses both my palms softly, sensually; easing the throbbing sensation the crop has left on them. It's not an apology, I've never understood this after moment as such; it's just the following part, making sure I'm fine, healing my wounds... I love it just as much as the actual punishment, it reassures me that he's not angry and him that I am not resented - How could I be?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I don't think you should go," Severus says one more time on our way to the Quidditch field on Saturday morning.

"It's the last game of the year, Severus, Gryffindor against Slything, not going is not a choice," I state, not lowering my steps for any reason, making it very clear I'm going like it or not.

"Poppy said you shouldn't get excited, and excited doesn't even describe how you get during a Quidditch game," he says.

"I'll control myself," I promise.

"That's what you said the last time, and you took the microphone from the kids to scold the Hufflepuff player who almost knocked down your seeker."

"It was well deserved," I defend myself.

"Hooch had to ask you to leave," he reminds me, "I think we should go back to the Castle and spend a peaceful afternoon in the library. Your cubs are not going to win anyway," he dares to say, and I stop and turn around with my wand pointing at his chin.

"What did you say?"

"Be realistic, Minerva, Gryffindor hasn't won a single cup for ages," he says, taking my hand to put it down.

"We will this year," I assure him, "we're going to crush you like you well-deserve," I let my teenage self speak for me, and Severus lets go giggle.

"I've never liked Quidditch, but I understand it well enough to know my boys are way ahead than yours this year - again," he smirks, and it irritates me so much that I say the following:

"Let's bet," oh, will I regret this, I realize once the words have come out of my mouth.

"Minerva, we're not children," he says, and I know I could take the chance to back up, but my Gryffindor pride doesn't allow me.

"If you win I am willing to stop arguing every time you or Poppy ask me to do anything," I swear.

"Anything?" he asks, "You will be a good obedient patient for Pomfrey, and a loving obedient wife for me?"

"Am I not always?" I ask with a smile, and then I roll my eyes, "Alright, not lately, but you must understand it's kind of stressful to be told what not-to-do all the time. But, I swear, I will from now on and until the baby is born - if you let me go see the match and accept the bet."

"Alright," he agrees, "let's go," and he takes my hand so we can continue our way.

"Not so fast," I stop him, "what if WE win?"

"That's not going to happen," he says again, and I scowl at him.

"Well, if you're so sure, you won't mind giving a good offer, so... What if we win?" I ask again and he sights.

"I'll become your slave," he says, obviously without giving it much thought or too sure that he won't need to do it, "for the rest of the weekend," he adds, probably to be safe.

"That could be fun," and I step closer and kiss his lips to seal the deal.

...

"Minerva, dear, I thought you wouldn't be coming today," Albus says when we arrive to the professor's seats.

"I am a good dealer," I say, looking at Severus before sitting down next to the Headmaster.

"Does Madame Pomfrey know you're here?" he asks.

"She doesn't," Severus answers for me.

"And she doesn't need to know," I add.

"How could she miss this game, our boys are gonna win, right Professor?" the grounds-keeper of Hogwarts joins us, taking the two chairs right behind the Headmaster and I.

"Oh, please, not you too," Severus mutters, but I ignore him.

"Of course, they will, Rubeus, and I'll invite to a warm butter beer to celebrate after the match."

"Minerva, you are pregnant," my dear husband reminds me, and I look at him from the corner of my eyes.

"That doesn't mean Hagrid can't drink, does it?"

"Do I feel a little tension between the two Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin today?" Filius asks from two rows further.

"I'm so sorry for you, Severus," Pomona says, sitting next to the Charms professor with Samuel in between of them, "no matter who wins, she won't let it go easily."

"That's right; if Slytherin wins she's going to be cursing your house for days," Filius explains.

"But if Gryffindor was to win, she'll remind you of the victory until the next cup," Pomona adds, both speaking out of experience – I know -, but it doesn't make it less annoying.

"I know a bunch of things about you two I could warn the other about too, you know?" I warn them, and they both immediately turn their attention to the toddler, as if they'd said nothing.

"Don't mind them, pet, I love all your strengths and weaknesses," he says, passing an arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek, "besides, I have my own ways to correct your behaviour if I find it necessary," he whispers, so nobody else listens.

…

The game starts with ten points for Gryffindor and my seeker flying as fast as the light after the snitch. I can't take my eyes away of the game, I really want a victory this year. Later, my kids are fifty points ahead of Slithering when I feel my baby kick – I knew it would be a little cub! – it's getting excited too.

When a Bludger knocks one of my chasers off her broom, I feel a second kick, fortunately Hooch can catch the fourth year before she hits the ground, but the pain on my belly doesn't stop, in fact it doesn't feel like a kick from the baby at all.

"Ah," the third time I feel it I can't keep it quiet and Severus realizes there's something wrong, "ah!" I cry again, taking one hand to my stomach and grabbing Severus' hand with the other, realizing this time everybody heard.

"Minerva, what's the matter?" Pomona asks, leaving Samuel with Filius and coming closer.

"I don't know, but it really hurts," I say, letting go a loud moan as I retort in pain, almost falling down of the chair if it wasn't for Albus and Severus, who quickly hold me.

"I'll go get Poppy," Pomona says, rushing out as I look at Severus, who looks just as scared as I am.

"We should take her down," I hear Dumbledore suggests beginning to feel dizzy, everything going round and round.

"I'll carry her," Hagrid offers, and before I faint I feel his giant strong hands lifting me up. Afterwards, everything goes dark.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	84. Twenty-eight weeks

"What happened?" Pomfrey asks as soon as she arrives to the Quidditch Pitch with Sprout. And I have no doubt her friend already told her, but she probably wants to make sure not to miss any detail.

"She started to feel some paints and then she fainted," I explain, but the nurse seems to ignore me, she walks closer to Minerva, on Hagrid's giant arms, and touches her forehead with the tip of her wand, then she takes one hand under her skirt, and I wonder what she's trying to feel.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing," she instructs, speaking loud in order to be heard over the noise coming from the game, "Albus, contact San Mungo, tell them to be here right away; Pomona," she turns to her friend, casts a parchment in the air and magically writes something down, "bring me this from the greenhouses, two leaves of each flower – they have to be fresh."

After having assigned a task to everyone but me, Pomfrey begins to walk back to the Castle and I walk with her, too afraid of her answer if I asked what is actually going on.

…

* * *

Once in the Hospital Wing, Minerva lays on one of the beds while the mediwitch looks for drugs and instruments in the cabinets. When she's back, I am ready to speak.

"Madame Pomfrey," I say, but maybe not loud enough, "Ms. Pomfrey," I say again while she organizes everything on the table, the noise probably obfuscating my voice, "Poppy!" I call her and this time she stops and looks at me.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I know you're doing your job, but it is my wife on this bed, so please, tell me what's happening," I try to be calm and polite despite the rage and impotence I feel inside.

"Your baby is coming."

Her answer is brief, but I need a moment to let it sink in, to really understand all the meanings of it.

"It can't be, it's way too soon… Can't you stop it like they did in San Mungo?" I wonder.

"It's too late, the baby is in position and her water already broke," she explains, back to her tasks, carefully pouring a purple liquid on a spoon.

"Why didn't we take her directly to the Hospital, then?" I ask, this time not caring about controlling my tone.

"Because I am her doctor and I make the decisions, Severus," she speaks resoundingly, "now, you can be of help or wait outside, but the last thing I need right now is an annoying husband questioning me."

On another moment, I would have probably found the way she just spoke to me insulting and disrespectful, but right now, I can only appreciate her lack of fear and admire her for putting me in place.

"What can I do?" I ask, understanding it's not time for arguments.

"Hold her still, we're going to wake her up."

Afraid I might hurt her, I take Minerva by the shoulders as Pomfrey places the spoon right under her nose. As soon as the strong smell enters her nostrils, Minerva opens her eyes and startles as if waking up from a bad dream. I hold her still and the nurse pours the liquid down her throat.

"For Merlin's sake, Pops, that's disgusting!" she yells, and I can't help but smile seeing she's back to her senses, but soon her face cringes as she presses her punch and groans, "ah!"

"Is the pain back?" I ask.

"It's the contractions," Pomfrey answers before Minerva does, "I'll give you a potion, but it won't stop the pain, it will only make it more bearable," she explains, and as she turn around to the table where everything is set, Minerva turns to me.

"Severus, what happened? How…?" she seems confused, I take her hand and kiss the back of it.

"You fainted during the game and we brought you here," I say.

"Why am I having contractions?" she asks, looking at me, and then at Pomfrey, "I can't be in labour, Poppy, I'm only twenty-eight weeks long."

"I know, sweetheart, but your baby is impatient."

"No, no… You have to stop it, I'll be good until due-date, I shouldn't have gone to the game, I'm sorry, but I'll be more careful from now on, Poppy, please…" Minerva rants nervously, and suddenly she presses her hand harder around mine, another contraction invading her body.

"Everything will be fine," Pomfrey assures with a smile, trying to calm her friend down, as she helps her drink the potion that will reduce the pain. Suddenly, the doors open and both the Headmaster and Sprout come in at the same time.

"The Doctors are in their way," Dumbledore says, "I sent Hagrid to Hogsmeade to wait for them."

"Good, Pomona, did you bring everything?"

"Yes, here," she answers, giving the mediwitch a small pot containing six leaves of different shapes and colours.

"Severus, you're a good potioneer, aren't you?" she suddenly asks me, and for a moment I freeze, confused by the comment.

"Indeed, the best you will find, if I'm allowed the lack of modesty," I answer, and from the corner of my eyes I can see Minerva smiling and that makes me happy.

"Do you think you could brew something now?" she asks, "Pomona will do it if you say no, but it's severely important to do it perfectly."

I look at Minerva, I don't want to leave her alone, and I know she doesn't want me to leave, but it's hers and our baby's life we're talking about, so the both of us know there is no discussion possible.

"Absolutely," I say, and after been given the ingredients and the instructions, I reluctantly make my way to the dungeons.

…

* * *

 _I shouldn't be here, I should be with Minerva_ , is a thought that repeats over and over in my head while I set everything in the lab, but once I start brewing, my mind gets lost among flasks and vials, times and temperatures, scents and aromas… I don't stop thinking about what is happening upstairs – how could I? -, but while I'm concentrated on following the potion instructions, my mind feels free of everything else, just like when I get into my Dominant mode when I am with Minerva, in those moments she is the only thing I can think of, her body and her wellbeing, her feelings and sensations… I am in control of all of them, just like I am in control of the brewing in front of me, and control gives me calm, just like letting go of it gives Minerva freedom.

After fifty minutes the potion is done and I return upstairs. The corridors are crowded with students, which can only mean the game is over, and I wonder if Gryffindor might have won – that would give Minerva hope for today.

"Severus!" I hear my name being called before I can even spot Hooch coming my way, "What happened?" she asks, "Some Hufflepuffs were saying they'd seen Hagrid carrying Minerva to the Castle."

"She fainted in the pitch," I explain, "Poppy says she's in labour, the Doctors from San Mungo were on their way when…" but before I can finish she rushes into the Hospital Wing before I do.

"I was wondering when you would show up," I hear Pomfrey say to her friend when I walk in, and then she sees me and comes right away, "did you have any problems?"

"Not at all," I say, "What is it for?" I ask as I hand her the vial with the potion.

"It will help the baby's lungs grow faster," she says.

"But it's already coming out, there's no time, you said."

"We'll delay the labour a few hours so the potion can do its job," she explains.

"You can do that?"

"With the help of the other Doctors," she adds, "they arrived just a few minutes ago and are examining Minerva right now."

"How is she? Can I see her?" I ask, looking at the curtain that hides Minerva's bed from the eyes of the other people present in the room.

"Of course, they must be done by now," and before I start walking my way, she rests a hand on my arm, "Severus, don't let her give up."

I frown, wondering why she would say that, and then the doctors come out and I go see Minerva while they speak to Pomfrey.

…

"If I'd known I would have stopped the game," Hooch is saying to Minerva when I come in, apparently she hasn't waited for any permission to come see her friend.

"If you'd done that Minerva would have never forgiven you," I say, to make my presence clear, "How are you, my love?" I ask, walking around the bed to take her hand.

"Tired," she says, "but glad you're back."

"Madame Hooch, would you give us a moment alone, please?" I ask, and the flying teacher nods her head before walking her way out.

"Rolanda," Minerva stops her, "how was the game?" she asks, and I look down at her not believing – well, actually I do – that she's asking that right now.

"It was fine," Hooch says with the worst smile someone can fake.

"Rolanda, who won?" Minerva insists.

"It doesn't matter, who won or who lost, you're having a baby!" her friend tries to distract her – in vain.

"Rolanda, I might be having contractions, but I still can curse your ass from here, so tell me who won the game, please," Minerva threats in a way that would amuse me if I wasn't so worried about her and the baby right now.

"Slytherin," Hooch answers with a little voice and then disappears behind the curtain just in time to avoid Minerva's look of rage.

"You must be happy," she says, and I know she's saying it with our little bed in mind.

"I am," I answer, "we're having our baby today," and I kiss her forehead and smile.

"No, we're not."

"What do you mean?" I ask, suddenly understanding Pomfrey's previous words.

"The doctors said there's very little chance it survives, Severus," she explains, "we're going to lose this baby, too," her eyes tearful but her body too tired to cry.

"Don't say that," I beg, "we must have hope, Minerva. Pomfrey…"

"Poppy thinks the same as the doctors from San Mungo," she says, "she just doesn't want to tell."

"No, she really believes the baby has a chance, otherwise she wouldn't lie to you," I say, looking her in the eyes, "and so do I, Minerva. You can't give up on our baby now, I know you're in pain, and tired, I know this is hard and that you're afraid – but I will be here with you, all the time, waiting to hold our little baby girl in my arms."

She says nothing and the silence allow us to hear the voices at the other side of the curtain, reminding us that we're not really alone.

"How do you know it's a girl?" she asks.

"It slipped from Pomfrey's lips when we were in San Mungo," I explain, and she goes silent again, "Minerva, I don't care what the doctors say, I do believe our baby is fine, I do believe she's strong, and powerful, and stubborn like her mother, that's why she insist so much in coming out sooner," somehow I make her smile and that makes me smile too.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be," she says.

"I know, my love," I take her hand over the sheets, "but nothing has ever been how it was supposed to be between us," I remind her, "and despite that, we've found happiness."

"I'm not really happy right now," she mutters.

"I am," I reply, "I'm happy that you're fine, I'm happy that I can be holding your hand, I'm happy that you have a bunch of clever doctors to attend you and that all our friends are behind these curtains to give us support," I say, "but I'm especially happy that we're going to meet our daughter very soon."

Minerva squeezes my hand and smiles.

"I love you," she whispers almost without a voice, and I answer with a kiss on her lips, "now, let's have a baby."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	85. Our baby

Magnus is the name I'd have given to our baby if it hadn't died. I don't think I've ever told Severus about it. I don't know why; probably because it was such a painful time that naming him would have only make it all worse. That's why I didn't want to know the sex of this baby, I didn't want to think of names for a corpse, I didn't want to have a crib ready to end up empty, I didn't want to have any hope that could end in absolute devastation.

I feel tired, dizzy and still in some pain. Everything is dark and my eyes seem too weak to open. What happened? Where am I?

I remember I was in labour. Where is my baby? I try to take my hands to my belly, but my arms seem too heavy for me to raise them.

Severus was with me, holding my hand... He must still be here.

"Severus," I call him, the sound of my voice proving I must be still alive and this can't be a dream, "Severus," I say one more time.

"Rolanda, go find Pops, Minerva is waking up," It's Pomona's voice, and soon I feel her hand on my forehead, "welcome back, sweetheart," she says, and I open my eyes, and the light blinds me for a moment, but then I see her standing next to me in the Hospital wing, and Rolanda coming in with Poppy.

"Hello, Minerva, how are you feeling?" the mediwitch asks, taking out her wand probably to examine me.

"Where is my baby?" I ask, understanding that if Severus is not here with me it can only mean something went wrong with her.

"The Doctors took her to San Mungo, dear, but she's fine," she says, "Severus is with her."

I remember the doctors, there were four of them; they came from San Mungo to help Poppy with what was going to be a complicated labour. They never talked directly to me, they just whispered complicated words between them, making me just worry and worry a lot more.

"I want to see her, I want to go with her," I try to sit up on the bed, feeling, knowing something is wrong, but my body doesn't respond.

"Minerva, you made a big effort tonight, you must rest," Poppy says, using her wand to wrap me under the bed sheets so it is more difficult for me to move.

I remember yelling, groaning in pain while I was told to push and breathe, and Severus was beside me all the time, holding me close, making sure I knew I wasn't all alone.

_" I can't," I had cried, "I can't do it, I'm tired!"_

_"Just a little more, my love, and we'll have our baby girl on our hands…" he'd said._

"No, no! I need to know she's fine, I need to see her and hold her hand," not being able to move only makes me more and more nervous, I manage to pull the sheets down to the floor and I sit up, suddenly feeling a big pain on my belly that makes me freeze, and Rolanda takes both my shoulders and forces me to lay back down.

"Minerva, stop!" she shouts, the other two watching her carefully, probably not sure that she won't hurt me, "I'll go to San Mungo," she says after I've calmed down and she lets go of me, "I'll find out how your baby is and I'll come back to tell you, alright?" she looks at me directly in the eyes and I nod, "but you must stay in bed, ok?" I nod again and she heads to the door.

"Rolanda is passed midnight, they won't allow you to go in until the visit hours start again," Pomona points out.

"I'll find a way, don't worry," she says, and then she leaves.

"Poppy, what happened?" I ask, looking at my friends, still confused, unable to remember everything.

"You should rest, Minerva, we'll talk about it on the morning," she says, helping Pomona to put the sheets back in place.

"I'm lying down and not going anywhere; tell me what happened, please," I beg, and she makes a chair fly towards her so she can sit down next to me.

"After I gave you the potion Severus made, me and the other doctors proceeded to make sure the baby stayed inside for as long as possible; after a few hours the pain potions I'd given you earlier stopped making effect and you didn't seem to be able to endure it anymore so I decided it was time," she explains, "it was around six o'clock or so, and as soon as we released you from the spells, the baby began to come out. She was born at twenty to seven, weighted 1 kilo 200 and measured thirty-two centimetres. She didn't cry, but she was breathing by her own and looked completely healthy."

"Why did they take her away, then?"

"She's a premature baby, Minerva, she needs special care that I can't give her here in the school."

"But I'm her mother, I should be with her," I mutter, glad to know my baby is fine, but still wanting to have her on my arms.

"You're right, but your body had done a big effort and lost consciousness right after giving birth, the doctors and I agreed it was safer for you to stay."

"But…"

"Enough," she says, scolding me as if I was a child, "it's late. You should have some good sleep and so should we," she adds, standing up and looking at Pomona, "you can go back to your rooms, Pom."

"I can stay, I'll watch Minerva for you," she says, and I smile to her glad to have some company.

"No, you'll give her conversations and she needs rest," our dear bossy friend insists and Pomona stands up and comes closer to say good bye.

"I'll come on the morning to check on you," she says, "and I'll bring Sammy to cheer you up, alright?"

"Thank you," I say, knowing she must have been with me since the moment I fainted at the Quidditch pitch.

…

* * *

Reluctantly and with the help of a potion Poppy gives me, I fall asleep. I wonder how Severus is, alone in that hospital, worried about me and our baby, unable to be with the both of us at the same time. Oh, Severus, I miss you so much!

On the morning I am woken up by the voices speaking loudly around my bed. Pomona is back, trying to keep Samuel's hands away from the breast-pump Poppy must have left on the side table, Dumbledore is talking to Poppy and Filius, who is quietly observing everything, is the only one to notice I am awake.

"Good morning, dear," he says, and I reply with a smile, "did we wake you up?"

"No. What time is it?" I ask, sitting up on the bed with the help of Pomona, glad to see Poppy doesn't object to my change of position.

"Almost seven o'clock," the Headmaster answers, "we wanted to see you before breakfast time."

"Where is Rolanda?" I ask, looking around for her, wondering if she might be somewhere behind the curtains since so many people are here.

"She isn't back yet," Pomona answers, and probably seeing the worry on my eyes she immediately adds: "but I'm sure she will very soon."

"I'm afraid she won't," someone says, and then the curtain is opened and Severus appears.

At first, I feel silly for not having recognises his voice, then I just want to cry. Everybody greets him and starts asking questions at the same time and I can't find my voice to speak up, but as if he could read my mind, he ignores everybody, looks at me and smile.

"Minerva, my love," he mutters as he walks towards, sits at the edge of the bed and takes my hand, "we have a baby," he says, kissing the back of my hand and all the worry, all the pain and sadness of the previous hours disappears. Everything is fine.

"We'll leave you alone," says Filius, holding the curtain opened for everybody to leave and, reluctantly, every single guest I had around my bed walks away except for baby Samuel.

"Where is the baby?" he asks to Severus.

"She's not here, yet," he tells him, grabbing him from the floor and letting him sit between us for a moment.

"I want to play with the baby," Sammy says, and I smile.

"Well, she'll be too young to play with you, yet," Severus explains, "but you can take care of her like a big boy, will you?"

"Yes," my godson answers and then kisses my cheek before letting Severus take him down again, "bye bye aunt Minnie!"

"Bye bye, sweetheart."

We watch him take Filius hand and walk away with him, and then Severus moves closer and kisses my lips.

"Where is Rolanda?" I ask.

"She insisted she'd stay for a few hours so I could come see you."

"How is our baby, Severus?" I ask, not able to avoid the question any longer.

"She's fine," he says, and coming from him I finally believe it, "she's very small and they have her in this bubble that keeps her warm and safe, but she has her eyes opened almost all the time and she doesn't stop moving her little feet as if she wanted to get out."

"I want to see her," I say.

"I don't think Poppy will let you out of here today," he answers, "but I'll talk to her and see what she things, OK?" he offers and I nod.

"Is our baby really fine?" I ask again, not mistrusting his words but just needing to hear it one more time.

"She really is, Minerva, so I think it's time we start thinking about a name…"

"Tell me more about her," I say, ignoring his suggestion.

"She didn't cry when she was born, but when I hold her for the first time she raised up her little hand and grabbed a lock of my hair. I swear she's strongest than any other baby," he exaggerates, but I love it, "she has dark hair, and her eyes are green like yours, and she has this beautiful birth mark on her shoulder in the shape of a daisy…"

"A daisy?" I mutter, thinking how curious that is, "daisy… that's a beautiful name, isn't it?"

"Daisy?" he asks, "or Margaret," he suggests.

"Margaret? That would certainly appeal to my Aunt," I say, "Margaret Snape… I like it."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	86. The parents

"Can I please go?" I ask Poppy when she comes back to examine me.

"No," she categorically replies as she runs her wand all over my body.

"How is she?" Severus asks from the feet of the bed.

"Fine," she says, putting her wand back into her pocket and walking towards the tray of medicines she's brought with her.

"Can I go, then?" I ask again, and she looks at me like you would to someone that's being really annoying.

"No, Minerva, and no matter how many times you ask, my answer will still be 'no'," she says as she grabs one of the vials and a spoon, "I'm not letting you use the floo network until your body is fully recovered."

"But you just said I was fine!" I complain, acting like a child, I know – but one who just had a baby and really, really wants to see it. She says nothing as she carefully measures the dosage of potion she's pouring onto the spoon, "what if I took the express? Hagrid could take me to Hogsmeade and I could take a muggle transportation to San Mungo."

"There's no train until Friday," Severus points out, and I glare at him in a way that with no doubt would have resulted on me getting spanked if the situation was different.

"Even if there were," Poppy says as she hands me the spoon, "you would still have to wait."

"For how long?" I ask, looking at the greenish potion on my hand and pouring it down my throat at once before adding, "I feel fine, I am fine, so it can't be for too long, right?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," she mutters, hopefully getting tired enough of me to kick me out of the hospital wing.

"What about tomorrow?" Severus suggests looking at the nurse, and then at me, "I could come on the morning after breakfast so she doesn't travel on her own."

"That'd be perfect!" I say, now with my eyes pinned on my dear friend waiting for her medical approval.

"I don't know…" she hesitates, and I know she's just doing it to make me suffer.

"What if she promises to behave," Severus adds, and now I stare at him, wondering what exactly is he up to.

"Ha!" Poppy let's go a dry - almost maleficent - laugh, "as if that was possible."

"It is," Severus says, "she'll be the best of patients. She'll be quite and obedient, she'll do as you say, take the medicines you give her, and not complain at any time," it even takes me a second to realize it's me who he's talking about.

"I don't know… She loves driving me into my nerves, she's the best of friends but whenever she's lying on one of these beds I swear I just want to-," Poppy stops herself remembering to be nice, regains her smile and looks at Severus in a you-won't-trick-me way.

"Well, for the next twenty-four hours she'll be nice, I promise you," he says, and then he looks at me, "won't you, my love?"

I couldn't say exactly how, if it is a hidden tone on his voice, a spark on his eyes or a tick on his smile, but, somehow I know this is not my dear and lovely husband just talking to me, but my adored and ruthless Master instructing me.

I fake a smile. He might not be able to lay his hand on my ass, but he sure knows how to punish me well for my previous fault.

"Of course," and I almost have to silent the following 'Sir'.

"Alright, then… You'll be able to take her with you tomorrow," Poppy agrees, "on the meantime, it'd be good if you could pump some milk so Severus can take it to San Mungo with him," she suggests, as she takes the tray and walks outside the curtain.

…

"What's the matter? Aren't you glad you can leave?" Severus asks once we're alone, sitting at the edge of my bed so he can be close to me.

"I know what you did," I say, trying to keep my composure and stay serious despite my happiness for being allowed to leave, having Severus here with me, and knowing my baby is fine in San Mungo.

"What do you mean?"

"You know it will mortify me having to 'behave' while being in a hospital bed," I say.

"You just have to be nice," he says with a smirk and then kisses my forehead, "it'll keep your mind occupied until you can see our little baby girl."

"Our little Margaret," I say, melting at the only though of finally having her on my arms.

"Yes," he sights, holding my hand, and before we fall onto a silence, he wonders, "what was that about your milk?"

"Oh, yes. You see that on the table," I point at the breast pump kit laying on the surface and Severus takes it and examines it, probably not having ever seen one before.

"You take your milk out with this?" he asks, "I thought you'd breastfeed the baby."

"I will," I smile, finding his innocence and lack of knowledge on this field really sweet, "but while I can't I must use this so the nurses in San Mungo – or even you yourself – can feed the baby, specially these first days; and also, to make sure my breasts don't stop producing milk for when I can finally breastfeed her directly."

"I see," he says, "so, you can take milk out of your breasts at any time with this?"

"Well, not at any time, but sort of, yes."

"What about now? Do they have milk now?"

"I guess, they feel like-" I haven't even finished my sentence when Severus leaves the pump on his lap to free his hands, pulls the sheets down to my waist and starts unbuttoning the top of my nightdress. Once my breasts are discovered he massages them softly, as if scared to squeeze them too hard – that's a first, and it makes me smile.

Under his touch, I feel relaxed for the first time in the past hours, I'd like to say that even aroused, but that would not be true. I do find his massage sensual, I do like having this intimate moment with him after everything that's happened, but it is not arousing any sexual desire right now. Maybe it should worry me more than it does, but I push the though aside for now.

When he takes the gadget again, I have to help him positioning it right, but once it's set, he makes me rest my hands at both sides of my body, giving him the control he adores having.

He presses the pump gently the first time, but I let go an almost silent moan as a response to the sudden assault to my nipples. He gives me a few seconds and then he goes again, this time less gently and in a sequence of three pressures. Another rest; this time to let me get used to the feeling.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"No," I assure him, and now he presses again, and again, taking a rhythm that very soon makes the first drops of my milk come out.

I cry. It's just a few tears and I don't even think Severus notices, but I do cry for a brief moment, thinking it has to be wrong, unnatural, to pump my very first milk into a bottle instead of breastfeeding my baby, but then I look at Severus, and somehow he makes me forget that though, because we're doing this together, as parents, he and I, and I love him so much for being here, right now, with me, for being my husband and taking care of me in a way I'd never let anyone else do.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	87. Her name is Margaret

It feels kind of wrong going back to San Mungo without Minerva, just as much as it did to leave the Hospital to go see her at Hogwarts. I wish I could divide myself and be with the both of them at the same time, but it's not possible and our baby needs me more right now.

The nurses take Minerva's pumped milk gladly. Apparently, Margaret is too small to suck from a bottle but they can feed her through some tubes. I know she's fine, that's what the mediwitches and doctors say, but I also know she's weak, defenceless and too little for the outside world.

They keep her in a floating magical bubble in the nursery room, complicated spells protect her from infections and keep her little lungs growing and breathing. When I arrive, Rolanda is there with someone else.

"Severus," Mrs. Bagnold says, quickly walking towards me and taking me into a hug, "how is Minerva? I wanted to see her, but Madam Hooch told me she's still in the school."

"Yes, it wasn't an easy delivery, so she she still has to rest a little longer, but Madam Pomfrey promised to let her out tomorrow morning."

"Well, I'm glad they both are fine. When I read your owl I got really worried," she says, and I try to remember the exact words I'd used on the letter I sent her earlier this morning, just before Hooch got to the Hospital, telling her Minerva had gone into labour and the baby was fine in San Mungo.

"I'm sorry I worried, I don't think there was any better way to tell you everything," I say.

"What do the doctors say?" she asks.

"Not much," I admit, "I guess they're waiting to see what happens, but they are very optimistic."

"What about Minerva?"

"She was nervous and worried, but I told her the baby was fine and seems to have calmed down a little."

"Then I think it's time for me to go back," Hooch interrupts, "you have the most gorgeous little baby give, Severus. You better choose a beautiful name for her."

"We already did," I tell her, walking towards the large crystal window that allows us to look into the nursery, "she's going to be Margaret."

"Oh, what a lovely name, Severus," Minerva's aunt says, "my sister would have adored it."

"Margaret, as in a daisy?" Hooch asks, "Please, don't tell me you let Pomona give you any ideas?"

"Of course not, it was Minerva who thought about it when I told her about the birthmark she has."

"You mean the one that looks like a star?"

"It's a flower," I reply, "a blossomed flower, as she will always be."

"I think it's beautiful," Mrs. Bagnold interrupts, probably afraid we'll start a heated argument in the corridors of the hospital, "now, Madam Hooch, if you're going back to the castle, I think I'll come with you. I'd like to see my niece and make her some company."

"Of course," the flying teacher says, "well, Severus, take good care of Maggie, Minerva has still have to see her."

"I won't take my eyes off her," I assure.

…

* * *

Later, in the afternoon, after they've fed and changed her, Margaret and I receive another unexpected visit.

"She's very small," a very familiar voice mutters, and I turn around to find non other but Alastor Moody standing in the corridor, using a long wooden stick to keep his balance.

"It makes you look old," I say gazing at it, despite he looks a lot better than he did the last time we saw each other.

"It reminds me I'm old," he replies, and then he walks closer, "I heard Minerva had gone into labour and had to come. How is she?"

"Fine," I answer, "she is small, but also a fighter. The doctors are optimistic and so are we."

"Where is Minerva?" he cautiously asks, looking around, probably checking if she's here.

"She's in the school. She delivered the baby there and Madam Pomfrey didn't think it was wise to make her travel after she'd recovered completely."

"She must be pissed off," he points out and I can't help but let go a laugh.

"Oh, she certainly is," I reply, "but she's fine," I add, knowing that is what he really wants to hear.

"Good, that is good," a silence follows after that while we just look little Maggie through the crystal window, moving her little legs inside her bubble as if trying to escape.

"I hear you're back to the office," I say.

"I am. I'm also eight weeks sober today," he confesses.

"I'm glad, Mad-Eye, honestly," I say, patting his shoulder in a friendly way, "and Minerva will too when you tell her."

"Oh, lad, I don't see that happening any time soon," he mutters.

"She'll let it go at some point, you'll see. She loves you dearly and I know she wants to forgive you."

"But she can't, and I understand," he says, "I can't forgive myself either. To think I could have killed this beautiful little creature," he raises his hand to the crystal and taps it to his fingers.

"It was an accident."

"No, it was a big mistake, but it opened my eyes and helped me go back to the right path."

"And Minerva will see that," I insist.

"No, Severus. This time it's different. She didn't give me any speech, she didn't say goodbye… this time she's pushed me away for good and it's probably for the best."

"I wish…" I mutter, but he interrupts me.

"Yeah, me too," he mutters, "What is her name?" he asks looking at the baby again.

"Margaret."

"That's a precious name, yes it is," he breathes deeply, regaining his temper, and steps away, "you keep her and Minerva safe, boy, you hear me?"

"Of course, Mad-Eye" I say, knowing the nickname bothers him more than anything else, but he doesn't seem to care, we give each other a strong hand-shake that feels like a goodbye.

…

* * *

Moody's visit leaves me unwell. The situation between him and Minerva brings me memories of Lilly. It was a mistake, a very big mistake of mine which broke us apart, and I can't help but think like Alastor, think that she did right on pushing me away, because what I said, what I did was something unforgiveable and I didn't deserve her friendship, even less her love. Oh, Lilly, if only you were here to see how I've grown up, to see me changed, to see my baby, to see yours.

I wonder how little Harry is doing in that muggle house. I haven't been there for a long time with all that has been going on between me and Minerva, and now that we have a baby of our own, I guess I won't be visiting much more. I know I have no obligation, probably not even a right either, but it doesn't look like Dumbledore bothers much on how he's doing with his family.

"Mr. Snape?" a new voice disturbs my thoughts.

"Yes?" I turn around and meet a doctor, about my high and age, standing next to me.

"I'm Doctor Kapoor, the head of the team of paediatricians attending your daughter."

"Nice to meet you," I say, feeling his introductions is no good sign, "what's wrong, doctor?"

"I wanted to wait before talking to you about this in case it wasn't necessary at the end, but it can't wait no more."

"What is it that can't wait?" I ask.

"Treating your baby."

"You'll need to explain yourself further, doctor Kapoor."

"It's been twenty-four hours since your daughter was born, now," he says, "we've waited for her lungs to keep growing but they've done no progress."

"I thought they were fine, I thought she was fine."

"She is," he says, "but one of her lungs is not developed enough, that's why she had breathing problems during her journey from Hogwarts to here, and why we have to keep her in the bubble, but," he speaks calmly and gesturing with his hands, "if we start treating her condition now, in just a couple weeks she will be able to leave the bubble."

"What is that treatment?"

"It's a combination of two potions, one will expand it to a more proper size and the other will make sure it does its job."

"How long will she have to follow it?"

"Forever," he says, "the effect of these potions doesn't last long, that's why they must be taken daily."

"What if we don't follow the treatment?" I ask.

"Well, she can have a normal life with just one functioning lung, but she'll be at a higher risk to have respiratory problems in the future, and will always have to adjust her physical activity to the minimum."

"Is it necessary to start immediately?"

"Well, the sooner we expose her to the potions, the sooner her body will get used to them. My team has been talking about it and we all agree that if mixed with the breastmilk that Mrs. Snape provided, her body will not detect the potions as something strange and the secondary effects will be minimized, if not supressed."

"What secondary effects are we talking about?"

"In the better cases, some fever, only during the first days of the treatment," he explains, "on the worst cases, allergy reactions, stomach problems or breathing difficulties that could affect her heart. But that is unlikely to happen if we do it now."

"Could she die?" I ask, very coldly.

"Yes," he replies, and the silence that we fall into allows the information to sink in.

I thought my baby was fine, that's what I told Minerva; apparently, I lied. I want her to have a normal life in the future, but I'm not sure if I want to expose her to any strong potion so soon.

"I went to see my wife today," I explain, "she hasn't seen our baby yet, but I told her she was fine, and that she has this beautiful birthmark on her shoulder that looks like a daisy, so we named her Margaret."

"That is a nice name," he kindly says.

"It is, and I want to be able to tell her how we chose her name when she grows up."

"She will grow up, Mr. Snape, it's just up to you if she will do it looking at the other children playing and running, or if she will be able to join them."

"Can we wait?" I ask.

"The longer we wait, the harder it'll be to make the potions work, and the more probabilities she'll have to suffer second effects."

"It'll just be one more day," I say, "I need to make this decision with my wife."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	88. Scary things

I am dressed and ready before Severus arrives. I can't wait to see my baby but, when he enters the hospital wing while Poppy and I are having breakfast in her office, I notice the expression on his face it's different from yesterday's, the look on his eyes is different… something is wrong.

"Good morning, my love," he says, his voice another hint that something is not quite right, so I stand up carefully and ignoring my sore muscles.

"What happened, Severus?" I ask, knowing he'll tell me sooner if ask, knowing he'll try to avoid worrying me for as long as he can unless I let him know I've noticed something is wrong.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is wrong, I feel it," I say, "what is it, Severus? What happened to our baby?"

"Don't be silly, Minerva," Poppy mutters, but Severus confirms my worries by looking at her in a she's-right way.

"One of the doctors, the head of the team, spoke to me yesterday," he explains, helping me back on my chair before sitting down next to me – it's bad news, for sure, "apparently one of her lungs, the right one, didn't grow as much as they expected it would."

"What does it mean?" I ask, making a big effort to stay calm while Poppy let's go a dry cry and takes her hands to her mouth.

"It means she'll have to be medicated her entire life," Poppy explains to me, "Did they suggest an early start in the treatment?" she asks to Severus.

"Yes, they'd like her to start taking the potions as soon as we give them permission so her body gets used to them quicker."

"Why do we have to give them permission? Could she live without them?"

"She probably could," Poppy jumps in, "but her life would never be the one of a healthy kid having only one working lung. She'll get tired easily, she won't be able to play sports, to run, to jump… she'll probably develop other respiratory problems and end up having to take the potions anyway. The problem will be that the older she is, the more difficult it'll be for them to work as they should."

"So, what you're saying is that despite we've been given the choice, there's not really any decision to make."

"Well, there is… Being attached to a medication for life is not easy either; if she forgets to take them for just one day it could have consequences to her body."

I stay quiet and pensive for a moment, my eyes fixed on the stone floor and my hands trembling on my knees. I bite my lip as I try to come up with something to say, something wise, something that will solve the situation, but I can't.

"Take me to see my baby, Severus, please," it all I can say, because it's all I want right now.

…

* * *

Her eyes are grey with a shade of shiny green, her skin is almost as white as the cloth around her, and her hair is dark, black like coal. When she turns around in her floating bubble, I can see the birthmark on her right shoulder, a darker stain on her skin as big as a crown, with the shape of a seven-petal flower which does look like a daisy.

She's beautiful, my pretty little baby girl, and she looks so healthy that I don't even notice how small she is in comparison with the other babies in the room.

"Your aunt came to see her, yesterday," Severus says, probably worried about my silence, since I haven't spoken a single word since we left Hogwarts.

"I know."

"Did she visit you at the Castle?"

"Yes. She came with Rolanda and said the baby was beautiful," I say, "she also said she liked Margaret as a name."

"Moody also came," he tells me after we fall back into silence, and this time I turn around to check if he's serious, "he was glad the two of you were fine."

"Not thanks to him," I mutter.

"Minerva," he tries, but I turn around again, not willing to go through this again. I'm done with Alastor, I know he didn't do it in purpose but… he did sent me to San Mungo, almost causing me to go in labour, almost hurting my baby… I know it was an accident, but I can't, I honestly can't forget him.

"His sober now," Severus explains to me.

"I'm glad for him."

"He's back at work and would like for you to…"

"When should we give them an answer?" I ask to Severus, trying to change the way of the conversation.

"Today," he says.

"What do you want to do?"

"It's not my decision to make, Minerva, we must do it together."

"I know," I say, and I turn around to face him, "but you've had a few more hours to think about it than me," I state, "what do you want to do, Severus?"

"You heard what Madame Pomfrey said," he says, "she'll probably end up having to take the potions anyway in the future so, the way I see it, if starting now gives her a better childhood, I'd do it."

"Go find the doctor, then," I say, "the sooner we begin, the better."

…

* * *

They make me pump some more milk to mix it with the potions. They have to be taken separately but one after the other. A few hours after the liquid has gone into her body through the tubes that feed her, she already seems more awake than before, more alive.

"This is a very good sign," says the Doctor Kapoor, "I don't think we need to worry about secondary effects, Mr. and Mrs. Snape. I recommend you spend the night home and relax."

"I can't go home, I want to stay with Margaret," I say.

"We could go to my house," Severus says, "this way we'll be here in a blink of an eye at first time on the morning; we can have a shower, some dinner, and some rest."

"But…"

"Your baby doesn't need you worried and sleepy, Mrs. Snape," says the doctor, "trust me, a good rest will make you good, and her too."

"Alright," I give up and after seeing the nurses feed her one last time I reluctantly leave the hospital with Severus.

* * *

…

* * *

The following week goes by faster than I thought. We spend the nights at Severus' little London house, wake up early, have some breakfast and go back to San Mungo.

In just a couple days, they let Margaret out of the bubble for feeding times and I get to hold her on my arms as she sucks on my breasts with a bigger strength than I could have imagined. The feeling is magical.

By the end of the week they decide it's time for her to leave the magic spells of the protective bubble, after going through two nights on her own, Doctor Kapoor says we can take her home.

…

"I'm not saying we have to stay there forever, but my Aunt thinks it'll be easier this way at least for the first weeks since we'll have Earl to help," I say to Severus as I pace around the nursery room of San Mungo with Margaret on my arms.

"You don't need to find any justification, Minerva," he says, "if you want us to go live in the Manor, we will."

"But you've done such a great work getting her bedroom ready in your house that I thought…" I mumble.

"I was just trying to stay busy during these days," he says, walking towards us and taking the sleepy baby from my arms, "your uncle is getting worse and I understand your aunt needs you just as much as you need her right now."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Just this morning, but I won't mind hearing it again," he says, letting the baby down on her crib before turning towards me and kissing my lips.

"I love you, Severus."

"Me too, my love."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	89. Postpartums routines

"I'm so happy you've decided to come here," Aunt Millie says as we walk upstairs with her, Margaret quietly sleeping on Severus' arms, "I know you had everything ready in London, so I felt a little bad for insisting so much," she says, taking us to my parent's all room, "so Uncle Vince and I thought you deserved a little present."

"Don't be silly, we're here because we want to," I say, and then she opens the door and I am confused because all my furniture is in here instead of the old king-style bed of my parents.

"Aunt Millie, what…?" I mutter, but she doesn't let me finish, she takes my hand and walks me across the room, opening the double door that takes to the adjacent room and I am overwhelmed at the sight of an adorable nursery decorated in dark wood and purple tartan fabrics, filled with dolls, stuffed animals and many other toys.

"Do you like it?" she asks, and I turn to look at Severus, who seems even more amazed than I am, "is it too much?"

"It… It definitely is too much," I say, "but I love it," I add, with an inerasable smile, "thank you," I mutter, and I kiss her cheek before walking towards Severus to take Margaret.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"I think a baby can only be happy in a room like this," he says, and I kind of feel he's thinking of his own childhood right now, and I feel bad that he missed on so many things that I easily had, that our baby will easily have.

"Our baby will be happy because we love her," I say, taking his hand for a moment, "not because of the things we give her," and then I take Margaret into the beautiful crib, makes sure she's still sleeping, and cover her with the soft tartan blanket.

"Well, I'll let you two get comfortable," she says, "William brought your luggage from the school and helped Earl put everything in place. I'll see you at dinner time."

After she's gone, I walk to my bed and let myself fall onto my so beloved mattress, feeling tired, and sore, and… Margaret starts to cry.

"I'll get her," Severus offers, but I'm immediately on my feet.

"I will," I say, "she's probably hungry."

I am right, as soon as we sit on the rocking chair and I magically unbutton my dress, she fetches my breast like a famished wild animal.

Without me saying anything, Severus comes with a couple pillows and helps me get into a comfortable position.

"I'll go brew this week's potions while you do this, OK?" he says, and I nod, "tell me if you need anything," and he kisses my forehead before leaving.

…

* * *

Dinner is lovely. Uncle Vince comes down to join us. The cancer is getting worse and we all know the time is getting closer, but he makes the effort for tonight, to welcome us and his new-born niece home, and I can only be grateful that he does.

It's nice being home, although I really miss William. He visited us in London and said he'd come to help but, I insisted he stayed in the school at least until the school year was over, with Pearl – which I know is what he really wanted, although he would never admit it, not even under torture.

Earl watches Margaret while we enjoy our meal, but as soon as I'm done I have to excuse myself and check on her; not because I don't trust the elf, but because I really need to see she's fine.

When it's time to go to bed, I tell Severus I'll go later, after changing Margaret and putting her to sleep, but I end up staying on the nursery's chair, carefully watching that my baby rests peacefully during her first night home, telling myself it'll be only for tonight; but the lie is repeated the following day, and the one after that, and soon several days have passed with me having had very little hours of sleep.

…

* * *

"Minerva, what are you doing still up?" Severus voice startles me one day after midnight, and I see him standing at the door frame, probably having noticed I wasn't in bed after waking up to go to the bathroom.

"I'm just watching the baby," I say, too tired to come up with stories or lies.

"She's sleeping," he says, "why don't you come to bed with me?" he walks in and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't," I say as I look up at him for a moment, "I have to watch the baby and be here if she needs me."

"She'll cry if she wakes up," he says, kneeling down to be at my same level as we speak, "you need to rest, my love."

"What if she doesn't?" I ask him, "What if I don't wake up when she cries?"

"OK," he mutters, and after a short silence he asks, "What would happen if you didn't watch the baby?"

"Anything," I say, "she could wake up, she could fall, she could stop breathing, she could…"

"Alright," he stops me, "what about," he says, "what about if I stay here watching Maggie tonight so you can go to bed and have some good sleep?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, my love, she's my baby too, isn't she?" he says.

"But how will I know that she's alright?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but…"

"Minerva," he says, this time using that tone that in another moment would have aroused me so much, "don't make me go find the crop," he warns, and then he helps me up of the rocking chair and walks me into the bedroom, "Margaret needs you to be awake and healthy, my love, and you will end up ill if you don't rest properly," he says, "no wonder you were so tired lately if you haven't been sleeping at all," he keeps talking as he makes me lay down and covers me with the sheets, "I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"I'm sorry," I mutter, not really sure of what we are apologizing for.

"Good night, pet," he says.

"Severus, you'll wake me up if anything goes wrong, right?" I insist.

"Of course. Now, close your eyes and go to sleep. You'll feel a lot better on the morning."

...

* * *

It's not exactly better the way I feel on the morning. Having been able to rest and being fully conscious again, I feel pretty much very stupid for having thought I could stay awake to watch my baby at every minute. Oh, Severus, what would I do without you?

I hear noise coming from the nursery, and I sit up on bed only to see my Aunt teaching Severus how to properly change Margaret's nappy with his wand. My first instinct is to stand up and help, but then I see the breakfast tray on my night table, and I decide to just pour myself some tea and enjoy the show.

…

"Feeling better?" Severus asks me after Millicent takes Margaret to see Uncle Vince, leaving us alone.

"Feeling silly," I reply, hiding behind my tea cup, and Severus sits on the bed with me and takes my hand.

"You were worried, I understand," he says, "I just wish you would have told me about your fears so we could face them together."

"I'm sorry," I say, this time knowing what I am apologizing for.

"Will I have to stay awake tonight too?" he asks in a very cute voice that makes me want to kiss him.

"No, you won't."

"But you won't stay awake either, will you?"

"No," I assure him, "we'll sleep together tonight," I say, "and leave the doors open in case she cries."

"Good," he says, "in that case, if you don't mind, I'll have a little nap now, alright?" he lies very close to me, his head under my arm and his body curled up against mine. I can't believe he stayed awake for me, without judging my reasons or calling me crazy.

"I love you, Severus," I mutter and I want to bend down and kiss him, but he's already fallen asleep.

…

* * *

Going back to a kind of normal routine after labour is… impossible. Before labour normal was just me and Severus and there was several time for us, now it's me and Margaret and Severus, so there's a lot to get used to, a lot to adjust to, and even though everything falls in a kind of natural way, it is hard.

After my nocturne watches, Severus offers to take care of night feedings, which gives me the chance to have a fully seven-hour sleep. After that, I wake up at sunrise, pump my morning milk – or have it pumped -, have a shower while Severus has a morning nap and feed Margaret her morning bottle – actually two – with her daily potions. After Severus wakes up again, we go down for breakfast with my Aunt or have it in our bedroom alone, which gives us a moment to talk.

The rest of the day is resumed in more feedings and changings, lunch, tea, visits of friends who come to see the baby – but apparently not us -, maybe a walk downtown or around the gardens and dinner.

…

Today I am woken up by Severus whispering on my ear, I don't catch the first things he says to me, but I do hear one 'you're beautiful' and an 'I love you' that make me smile under the first light of the day.

"Good morning," I say.

"Good morning, my love," he says.

"Is Margaret sleeping?" I ask as I sit up and Severus nods.

"She didn't even finish her bottle, so I guess she'll ask for her next feeding sooner today."

"Better start the job, then," I say, and before I can reach my wand to cast the pumping kit, I notice it is already on the night table.

"Make yourself comfortable and rest your hands to the sides," he instructs before I say anything else, and I obey willingly, being in as much need of our little fun games as he is, wishing to be allowed to play again very soon – postpartum weeks are hell if your libido is not down, and I'm guessing mine went up sooner because of this damn prohibition; that said, I'm still so sore at some moments that even if Poppy said it was alright for me to go back to have sex, I'm not sure if I would jump to it.

Maybe it is because when it's him doing it I get kind of aroused, or maybe it is because he does it more times than I do but, I must say that Severus' technique for pumping my milk has really improved since we're home, to the point that a moan even escapes my lips this time.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Could you finish up? I think I'll go have a shower," he says and I nod.

"OK," I mutter a little confused, especially after he disappears so quickly.

We were almost done, so after the last drops fall into the bottle I put everything away and go check on my very dear husband.

"Severus, is everything – oh," I freeze after opening the bathroom's door and finding him sitting on the toilet, trousers to his ankles, and hands on his thick and hard erection.

"Minerva…" he immediately stops and tries to find something proper to say, some kind of apology, but I can't help smile.

"Why are you hiding?" I ask.

"I didn't want… I…" well, Severus without the right words on his mouth is certainly a new thing. He stands up, probably trying to feel less shameful, "I felt inconsiderate having this urges when you still can't..."

"Oh, dear…" I walk closer now, his humiliation suddenly looking cutter than anything else, and I want to tell him he doesn't have to feel bad, that this is natural, that I won't get mad, that we can't have sex, but we can do other things… but I choose to show him.

I stand on my tiptoes to kiss his sweet lips, a kiss he returns while I take my hands where his had been a moment ago. His surprise at my touch is noticeable, after all the only physical contact we've shared since I gave birth has been a few kisses and the times he's helped me pumped my milk… Almost a month without sex is a lot of time for us, especially when we've not been apart for a single moment.

The truth is, I think as I kneel down at the feet of my Master before putting his cock into my mouth, that I haven't felt my sex drive back until these very last days, so I hadn't thought about Severus before. I hadn't realized that, while I had a biological reason for not getting aroused, he didn't, so it must have been hard on him to control himself, and I wonder if this isn't the first time he hides from me to get a release.

"Oh, fuck," he curses when he starts to feel his orgasm and I slow down, partly for fun, partly so he can enjoy it a little longer… but soon he can't anymore, grabs me by the hair and finishes fucking my throat in the most unkindly way, almost suffocating me with his muscle and forcing me to swallow all his cum.

I feel so used, dirty, sore, fucked and humiliated that I can't help but mutter a "thank you Master," when he's done, but I also feel alive, desired, loved and specially glad that we're back to our old routines.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	90. If I could freeze time

I apparate at the crossroad of Garrick Street and King Street just in time to hear her sweet laugh coming towards me, short before I can spot her among the little crowd of muggles waiting to cross the road.

"Severus!" she calls me, a smile drawn in her lips as she separates from her friends and approaches me with a kiss.

They all look different, kind of funny with their muggle clothes. Minerva wears a dark green dress down to her knees and a pair of high heel sandals with a tartan pattern. She doesn't look funny at all, especially not with the shy neckline of the sleeveless dress that, - yes, does leave a lot to imagination, but -, shamelessly shows her collar to everyone.

It's the one I bought for her at Borgin and Burkes before meeting the Malfoys for the first time, the one with green crystals encrusted that matches her beautiful eyes and gives her a royal look. I didn't even notice her putting it on this morning and it is definitely the very first time I see her showing off one of her collars outside of the clubs or the parties we used to attend. It's not really a very kink piece of jewellery, nothing that would shock any old lady, but to us it does have a meaning that we wouldn't openly explain to just anyone, so it is kind of exciting that she's wearing it like this for a shopping day with her friends.

"Did you ladies have a good time?" I ask to the group of women as I take Minerva's shopping bags from her and shrink them so they fit into the pocket of my robe, making sure no muggles see.

"We did," Sprout says with that characteristic giggle of hers, "we're now going to Hooch's for a cup of tea, why don't you join us?"

"You'll be the only man, but that doesn't scare you, does it, Severus?" Hooch adds, but Minerva answers them before I can even speak a word.

"I told you, girls, we have other plans," she says, and I frown.

"We do?" I ask, confused, because as long as I know, I was just picking her up to disapparate back home together.

"Yes," it's the only answer she gives me, "so say goodbye," she adds in a tone that triggers something in me. Did she just give me an order?

"Ladies," I nod politely and they all smile back to me.

Minerva's goodbye it's obviously longer, but when she's done giving her best wishes to everyone we leave, on foot.

"So, what plans do you have exactly?" I ask.

"Well, this is the first time we spend together, just the two of us, since Margaret was born," she says, taking my arm as we walk down the street, "so I thought we could enjoy a romantic dinner," she says, and we suddenly stop in front of a nice restaurant.

"It's early for dinner, isn't it?" I ask, knowing it's just a few minutes past six.

"I know," she answers, letting go of my arm and walking into the restaurant without waiting for me.

I usually don't like surprises, not when they are mean for me, at least, but today I am kind of enjoying this mysterious aura around Minerva; I can sense she has something special in mind and I can't wait to know what it is.

…

The place is very elegant so my black robes don't really catch much attention from the muggle couples already sitting down.

"Good evening," says a young man wearing a bowtie, "table for two?"

"Yes," Minerva answers, "but we'd like it upstairs, fourth floor, please," she adds, and I am confused because I don't think there's any building in the street with more than three floors, but the boy doesn't look confused at all.

"Of course, follow me, please."

As we climb some very narrow stairs behind the young blonde boy, Minerva turns around for a moment and smiles at me. When we reach our destination, I don't think we've walked four floors up but, never mind, we stand in front of a double wooden door and the boy puts his hand on the pocket of his trousers and takes out what does look like a wand. He taps the left door once, the right door twice, and then the left one more time. The doors open on their own and we follow him into another dining room; this one crowded with witches and wizards.

The waiter takes us to a table for two near one of the windows. I pull the chair for Minerva and then sit down myself.

"What views would you like?" he asks looking first at me, and then to Minerva.

"A nice view of the starts would be lovely," she tells the waiter, and he points his wand towards the crystal window and the views of the street suddenly become a starry night over the ocean.

"Drinks?" he asks as he pops two menus in front of us.

"I think a glass of champagne would fit the occasion, and water for the rest of the meal."

"Any particular brand or year, ma'am? We have an extended list of excellent…"

"I leave it to your choice," Minerva interrupts the boy with her kinder smile, "I'm afraid my little knowledge of muggle beverages doesn't give me the ability to do so."

"It'll be my pleasure, ma'am," and the boy casts out an apparent empty jar with which he pours some champagne into our glasses, "I'll be back in a couple minutes to take your order," he says, and then disapparates.

"A toast?" Minerva asks to me, gently taking her glass with her hand.

"Have I forgotten some kind of important date?" I ask, for a moment afraid I might have neglected some kind of anniversary.

"Not that I can think of," she says.

"What are we celebrating, then?" I wonder as I take my glass, too.

"Do we have to be celebrating anything to go out on a romantic date?" she asks.

"I guess not."

"Good," she smiles and then makes our glasses touch each other, "to us," she says, and then we both drink.

…

As we wait to be served, I learn than Minerva used to come here with her parents when they came to London. She used to enjoy asking the waiter to change the view of their window every time he came to their table – Paris, Barcelona, Venice, Moscow, Beijing, Tokyo -, every city had a different story her parents would tell her about their travels around the world. When they died, she stopped coming because the memories of them would haunt her.

"Why now?" I ask.

"Because ever since we brought Margaret home I haven't been able to stop thinking of them," she explains to me, "and I knew," she takes my hand, "that if I came with you it would become a special place again and I wouldn't have to worry about any ghosts."

…

Once we're served I try to enlighten the conversation by asking about her friends. She left early on the morning to go see Madam Pomfrey in Hogsmeade for a check-up after the pregnancy and owled me before midday to tell me everything was fine and she would stay for lunch and later go shopping with her friends in London. She knew I had to be in the city that afternoon, so she asked me to meet her at the crossroad of Garrick Street and King Street at six o'clock, since Madame Hooch's flat was, apparently, near there.

"Rolanda and Miss. Bones are moving in together," she explains, "the girls were going to her place as a goodbye tea party for the flat."

"That's an important change."

"Yes, and that's not all," she says, "I learned today that Miss. Bones is in charge of her four-year-old niece. Her parents died during the war and Amelia is the only family she has left."

"Does Hooch realize what that will imply?" I ask, now a lot more interested in it.

"Well, I'm not sure she really realizes of all the sacrifices that a child means, but she has already met her and talks about this young girl as if she was her own."

"Well, if it has worked out for Flitwick and Sprout…" I point out.

"Yes, but it's different with him. Filius has children of his own, so he knows what being a parent means, and he adores little Samuel. They're all spending the summer at Filius' and his children will be visiting," she explains, "Pomona is really nervous about them accepting her in the family."

"If they are anything like their father, they'll quickly learn to love her," I assure her, "what about Madam Pomfrey and Aberforth? Are they going to start making little Dumbledores any soon?"

"I don't know… Poppy loves taking care of others but, to be honest, I've never pictured her with children of her own."

"You'd never pictured yourself with children either," I say, with a smirk, and I take her hand and kiss it.

"I guess you're right," she says, and after taking the last sip to her champagne she asks, "How are the Malfoys?"

"Good, they are good," I answer, not really wanting to give her any details about my meeting with Lucius and the other – former, I guess we can say, - Death Eaters. It's not that there were any important matters discussed but, especially now that we have Margaret, I prefer to keep Minerva as far as I can from my past – although it's not really my past anymore thanks to Dumbledore's fixation in the possibility of the Dark Lord's return. I prefer to believe he's wrong, although I fear – and experience tells me – that he's not.

…

Once our dishes are cleared and the bill is paid we go to the restaurant's terrace. There are no tables up here but there are so many plants and flowers that it looks like a little garden above the city. It is not dark, yet, but the sky has that beautiful mixture of colours that looks almost magical.

A family of three comes behind; they pass through us, hold each other's hand and suddenly disappear. Alright, so it's the apparition point of the venue. Time to go home, I guess.

"It was a lovely evening, my love," I tell Minerva as I take her hand.

"Was?" she asks, "it has just started," and then she closes her eyes and we disapparate.

…

* * *

We apparate, to my surprise, in front of my house at Spinner's End.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"I told you, the evening has just started," she says, leading me into my own house and down to the basement.

"Minerva, what…?" I ask, confused, not understanding why she would bring me here when Margaret is at the Manor and then, she turns the lights on and I am amazed by what I see.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

"When did you…?"

"I kind of lied to you," she confesses, "I didn't stayed in Hogsmeade for lunch; I came here."

"How? Why?" I ask, unable to think straight as I step all the way down and look around, amazed at how the basement which I left crowded with old furniture and empty boxes has from night-to-day transformed into a dungeon like the ones in  _The M Club_.

"A few galleons, some transfiguration skills and a lot of cleaning spells," she resumes, "I just really missed our play-dates and thought that with Margaret it would be a lot easier if we had our own… place," she says, "also, I wanted to give you something special since you've basically been my rock all over the pregnancy, and afterwards, and moving into the Manor with my Aunt…"

"Minerva, I… I don't know what to say."

"Well, tell me if you like it or not."

"It's… I… I never imagined the possibility of having my own dungeon," I mutter, thinking out loud as I walk around the different pieces of new furniture, trying to study every corner of this new space in my house.

"It's too much, is that what you're saying?"

"Well, no, I mean, it is, but… I love it," I admit, with a grin on my lips and tone of voice that would possibly scare any other women but Minerva.

"You do?"

"Yes, of course, I just… Minerva I am your husband, it is my job, my duty, to be by your side and make sure you're happy," I add, "I never, never, expect anything in return."

"I know that," she says, "but I am your wife so, I get to surprise you every now and then, too; don't I?"

"I love you, did you know that?" I mutter as I approach her and give her lips a kiss, "I love you deeply and I can't wait to torture you down here," I say with a smile I can't hide; knowing how retorted the words  _love_  and  _torture_  sound when said into the same sentence.

"You don't need to wait," she says, "Poppy cleared me out today, that's what we were celebrating."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my body is fully recovered from giving birth and I told my Aunt and William we'd be spending the night here, so babysitting is covered."

"You did?"

"I really miss you, Severus."

"I never went anywhere," I joke, enjoying this little moment.

"I missed My Master."

"Is that why you're showing off your collar today?" I wanted to ask since we met but wanted to do it at the right time.

"Maybe," she says playfully.

"Are you sure you can endure this," I say looking around us, "after so long?"

"I'm all yours," she says.

"Well, we'll do it the right way, anyway," I mutter, and without previous notice, I take her on my arms.

…

* * *

It's been a while – weeks, months actually, about three, probably -, since the last time. So, I take her upstairs, to my bedroom – our bedroom -, and I make love to her, – we – make love; sweet and plain love, slow and tender, carefully and making sure that nothing hurts.

When we're done she smiles, kisses me and rolls over - tired, maybe. Anyway, I don't give her much time to rest.

"Go to the basement and wait for me," I say after a few minutes, "on your knees, hands on your thighs."

"Yes, Sir," she says, and after giving me a kiss, she's gone without hesitation – isn't that lovely?

I take a shower. A quick one, because I can't deny my own expectation to play for the first time with my new grown-up toys; but I try to take some time at least, because I want her to wait.

The waiting is important, the waiting is the key. Yes, we've had our little moments, our little downgraded games, but nothing compared to what we used to before the pregnancy, so it has been a long time since she's had to be in this state of mind, the one that tells her to obey, to surrender, to submit.

Something comforts me as I climb down the stairs, though: it's her gift. The entire dungeon She has built is Her gift to me – to Us -, which means that everything She has bought or charmed, She is willing to try; every single item has been in Her hands, has been in hHer mind, has been in Her thoughts… there is nothing in that basement that hasn't Her approval.

…

She is fully naked with the exception of the collar and her long ebony hair falling over her shoulders, covering her breasts and half of her back.

I stand in front of her, fully dressed. The silence allows me to hear her deep yet fast breathing. I grasp a handful of her hair and force her to look up at me.

"Do you know why you're down here?" I ask.

"Because I asked," she answers, and I grin.

"No," I say, pulling her hair harder, although I actually like her answer, but it doesn't matter, it's not a question of being right or wrong, but having the power or not, "you're here because you're nothing but a dirty little slut who enjoys being punished and humiliated; MY dirty little slut."

I give her a moment to reply, but she doesn't. She's quiet and obedient, and her discipline and servitude just increases my wish to abuse her body in any way she lets me tonight.

I let go of her hair.

"You said this was a gift for me," I say, "a surprise. Well, let's keep surprising your Master, then," she looks at me confused and I grin, "I want you to choose which device I should tie you up to first," I instruct, "but I don't want you to talk, no… I think you've done enough talking for tonight. I want you to crawl there and submissively take your position."

She hesitates, but I don't think it's because of my instructions but just to give herself a moment to think about her choice. I clear my throat, just to remind her that I am not patient, and she starts moving, crawling on her four like an obedient pet, going straight to the metal pillory standing in one corner of the room.

"Is that your choice?" I ask, approaching her as she stands up and nods, and I take my wand out and touch the device so that the three holes in it magically expand in order for her to pass her head and hands through them. Once she's assumed her position, I touch it again, and the holes become smaller, adapting themselves to the size of her neck and wrists so that she can't escape.

As soon as she's restricted, bended down by her waist, I run a finger across her spine and her body shivers; she's completely mine, now. With both my hands, I tickle her on the sides and she retorts while making an effort to silence her laugh, she even tries to move away from my touch and when she does, I slap both her ass cheeks at once and she stops.

"The pillory," I say as I walk across the room to the big panel where different ropes, whips and other pleasuring and punishing items hang as they would do on the wall of a shop, "looks harmless on its own," I continue as I look through the different toys, trying to decide which one to pick while imagining Minerva buying them, also standing in front of a shelve, choosing what to bring here and what not to, "but once you are trapped in it, you realize the mistake," I take a leather cord flogger, about twenty inches long and swing it in the air to hear the sound it does, "You are now nothing but an extension of it, a piece of furniture without any saying on its future," as I walk back to Minerva, I hit my hand with it, getting to know it before using it on her flesh, "you are, my dear pet, left at my complete mercy," I conclude as I whip her left thigh with it, the leather cords impacting against her curves with a melodic sound that she prolongues with a sweet moan, "and you know that I have none."

…

* * *

We go back to the McGonagall's Manor after an exhausting but refreshing night, some hours of sleep and a quick shower. We could have stayed longer in London but both Minerva and I want to see Margaret, already missing her since this has been the first time we've been apart from our baby since we brought her home from San Mungo.

"What are you doing here so early? We weren't expecting you here until lunch time," Mrs. Bagnold says after greeting us when we find her feeding Margaret her morning bottle.

"How did she spend the night?" Minerva asks, her impatience answering her Aunt's question.

"William and his friend put her to sleep, she hasn't cried and has slept through the entire night peacefully," she explains.

"Did you remember her potions?" Minerva asks, sitting next to her Aunt, clearly controlling herself not to take Margaret from her arms.

"Of course. I mixed the first potion with some of the milk you left for her in the bottle she's taking now, and you can give her the other one once she's finished," Millicent assures, patiently but clearly annoyed that Minerva has so little trust in her, "now, tell me, were you able to enjoy your night alone or were you too worried about Maggie?"

"We had a good time," Minerva answers, blushing a little and looking at me. Indeed, we had a great time and I hope we don't have to wait longer to repeat.

"Well, I'm glad you did," her aunt says, giving her the baby and standing up, "I know you have a baby now, but you are still husband and wife, and couples must enjoy some time alone. So, count on me to babysit any time you need," with those words, she leaves the nursery and I go sit next to Minerva while she gives Margaret her second bottle with the other potion.

"What are you thinking?" she asks after I've been staring at the two of them for a moment.

"I was thinking that if I could, I would freeze the time right now and stay at this moment forever," I say.

"Don't be silly," she smiles, "if you did that we wouldn't get to go back to our little dungeon," she jokes, "or to have more romantic evening like yesterday," she adds, "or to see our baby girl grow old."

"I know," I mutter, "I just meant that I feel so happy, having you, and Margaret, that I wish it could always stay this way."

"We will be happy, Severus," she assures me, "because I can't imagine myself being miserable next to you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	91. 1985: Millicent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here starts a series of ten chapters narrated from the point of view of different characters of the story as we move forwards in time, from 1985 to 1994. We'll learn than in ten years things can change, completely.

As the Minister, I attended hundreds of funerals during the war. Some were for people I'd never had the chance to meet, others were for people I had appreciated or loved dearly; but it didn't matter who was in the coffin or what relationship I had shared with them, I had always to act diplomatic, to never show a tear but neither indifference, I had to always be aware of the feelings of others rather than mine. Maybe this is why I don't seem able to cry today.

"Aunt Millie, let's go," Minerva says, sweetly taking my hand, pulling me away from my thoughts and making me realize that we've been left alone in the graveyard.

"Where's Severus?" I ask.

"He went home with Margaret a few minutes ago," she explains, "it was too cold for her to be outside."

Cold? Yes, I guess it's cold. It's been snowing all night and the entire town is covered in a beautiful white mantel but, to be honest, I'm not feeling anything right now. I don't even feel pain, nor sadness or sorrow. I just feel emptiness, and a powerful desire to close my eyes and disappear.

"The rest of the people?" I wonder about the other attendants at the funeral, although I not really care where they are, since most of the faces I saw were nothing but a bunch of hypocrite men and women who hadn't given a damn about my husband or me for the past year and now, just because he's dead, came to pretend they care and to make sure he had the honourable farewell worthy of the wizard he had once been.

But, what does it matter how many decorations he'd been awarded as an auror? What does it matter how many good things he did for the wizarding world? What does it matter who he'd been or who he'd married? Vincent is dead. The eleven medals he kept like a treasure in a little wooden box in the first drawer of his night table can't bring him back; the things he did, the memories people have of him, can't bring him back; the entire auror office can't bring him back; I, his wife, can't bring him back. Vincent is dead and nothing else matters today.

"I sent them to the Manor for the reception," Minerva answers, "we should go."

"I can't leave yet," I say.

"You don't need to be there," she says, "I understand you don't want to see anyone; but it's cold, you can't stay here, Aunt Millie."

"It's not that," I look at her and see the redness in her eyes, "I can't leave because I haven't cried yet."

She doesn't say anything else, probably thinking I'm losing my mind; but she holds my hand tighter and stays next to me, looking at the pile of flowers covering Vincent's tomb and I get lost in my thoughts again, only this time I travel further back.

…

* * *

It was many years ago, before the war, also a February, the last time we stood together in this same graveyard.

_I knocked at her office door a little worried about what she'd say after seeing me. We hadn't spoken to each other since the day she handed me her resignation and I was just now realizing how selfish I'd been in my reaction. Minerva was obviously doing great as a professor in Hogwarts, having become Head of House and, most recently, the right hand of Dumbledore as his Deputy. I had just wanted her so badly to follow my steps like we'd always planned. She had everything to be the greatest auror in history and could take any position she wished in the Ministry. She was destined to great things but, obviously, I had been blind, not about her skills, but about her wishes._

_"Aunt Millie," she seemed confused to see me in the school, "what brings you here?"_

_"Minerva, there's something I must tell you," I said, not really knowing how to say what I had to._

_"If you come to apologize I don't…"_

_"Minerva, your mother," I guess my tone said it all._

_"What happened to mom? Where is she? Where's dad?"_

_"Minerva, they both…"_

_"No! They were in Turkey, they're fine, I received an owl from them just a few days ago, they…"_

_"They died yesterday."_

_"What? NO!"_

_"I'm sorry, Minerva. They contracted some virus, they brought them to the hospital but…"_

_"It's not them, it can't be them… they are fine, I…" she got nervous, hysteric, it broke my heart seeing her like that and I couldn't say anything to make it better._

One week later we were here, standing together like we are today in front of the tombs of my sister Isobel and her husband and I remember taking Minerva's hand and saying to her: "I know I'm not her, but I'll always be there looking after you. We're family, Minerva, and as long as we stay together, everything will be fine. I promise."

…

* * *

"Aunt Millie," Minerva says after some time and I raise my head and look at her, "I know he's gone, but you still have me, and Maggie, and Severus," she has grown so much. I still saw a kid in her eyes when my sister died and now I can only see a woman, a brave and powerful woman looking back at me, "We are family, and we'll stay together. So, I promise, everything will be fine." She forces a smile and pulls me into a hug. I try to say something but I can't, I sob and finally, feel some tears running down my tears; the relief I'd been waiting since I felt life abandon the body of my dear Vincent yesterday morning; as sadness and sorrow invade my soul, I finally am able to feel again.

"It's cold, let's go home," I say.

…

Back at the Manor I follow Minerva's advice and go upstairs. I don't think Vincent would mind if I skipped the reception of his funeral, he knows all I have in my mind right now , all I have in my heart right now, are memories of him.

I think of changing into more comfortable clothes and I stand in front of the mirror for a while. When did I grow so old? Was my hair so grey a year ago? Was my skin so wrinkled yesterday? Vincent, love, did you see in me the old lady I'm seeing right now? I walk away and sit down at the edge of the bed. I don't have enough strength to undress myself and, to be honest, I don't even know where I left my wand. Suddenly, a pop in the room startles me.

"I'm sorry Mistress Bagnold," William apologizes, "Earl thought you should have something to eat," he says, leaving in the night table a tray with hot tea and homemade muffins. He looks terrified of me, and I don't blame him.

…

* * *

_"I just don't understand what exactly it is that we're doing here," I told my niece while we were in the library waiting for William to come back from Hogwarts, "he's just a House elf, Nerva, why do we have to receive him as if he was a guest?" I asked._

_"Not just a guest, Aunt Millie," she said, speaking calmly but firmly, holding Margaret on her arms, "William is a member of the family and this is his house just as much as it is yours or mine."_

_"I don't think…" I muttered, not understanding what exactly it was she saw in that creature to consider him as important as me, her own Aunt, but before I could say anything else, there was a pop in the middle of the room, after which the house elf appeared in front of us, accompanied by another elf, a female one._

_"Where Miss and her family going somewhere?" he asked, looking around at his welcome committee not understanding, like me, what we were doing there._

_"No, William, we're here to welcome you home, like you always do for me," Minerva explained the elf, "I wasn't expecting you to bring company, though."_

_"Oh," he said, looking at his girlfriend as if he had just remembered she was there, "I'm so sorry, William will bring Pearl back to the school right now."_

_"Why would you do that?" my niece asked, clearly her elf understanding the situation a lot better that she was._

_"I didn't tell Miss, I… I'm so sorry."_

_"William, you don't need anybody's permission to bring anyone to this house," she told him._

_"Well, I wouldn't…" I interrupted, but Minerva quickly shut me up._

_"He doesn't," and then she looked back at the little creature, "William, I was just telling my Aunt how this is your house just as much as it is ours, and I meant my words. You are not my servant, you are my family, William."_

…

* * *

I look at the muffins, cranberry and orange; they smell delicious.

"Did Earl do this?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress, he said they were your favourite."

"They are," I say, looking at the pastries and thinking if I'll grow a little hunger later to at least taste them, "why didn't he come himself?" I wonder.

"He didn't want his Mistress to see him crying," William explains and I freeze.

Earl is crying, crying the death of Vincent, my husband, his Master… I never thought of poor Earl. He's been serving Vincent since he was a little child, taking care of him like a father, hearing his problems like a friend, just like William has with Minerva. He must feel as heartbroken as I feel right now, as sad and lost as I am, and yet, he's found a moment to think of me, to make me feel better.

"Thank you, William," I say, "tell him I really appreciate it, and that everything will be fine, because we are family."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	92. 1986: William

Since we are born we are told to obey our Masters and Mistresses. We owe them servitude and loyalty and in exchange they keep us safe under their power. Freedom is, for most of us, nothing but a fairy-tale, some kind of unreachable heaven we know little about; for others it is a goal, a reward they'll be given someday if they keep doing a good job, if they never fail or disappoint. It's just for a very few of us to whom freedom becomes a reality, and it's only once we have it in our hands that we learn what a poisonous gift it can be.

…

I leave the busy kitchens of Hogwarts after all the food has been delivered to the Great Hall, another group of elves will take care of the dirty dishes when the students and professors are done with their breakfast. After all, I am nothing but a voluntary helper around here, Miss is my employer and not the Ministry, and Pearl the reason I come back every year after the holidays instead of staying at the Manor with Earl and Mistress Bagnold.

She wasn't feeling well this morning, Pearl, so I told her I would cover her shift. Convincing her to stay in bed for one day was almost as hard as it had been to make her come with me to the Manor two summers ago.

"How are you feeling?" I ask when I enter the small bedroom we share in the castle dungeons.

"Better," she says, sitting up on our little bed, "did anyone ask for me?"

"No," I say, "you know how busy it gets during mealtimes, a goblin could come in and nobody would notice the difference."

"Did you go see if Mistress McGonagall needed anything?"

"Not yet," I admit, "I wanted to check on you first."

"William, I told you I'm fine!" she yells, "but classes are about to start and your Mistress has a toddler around. Go check if she needs anything."

"Yes, love, don't worry," I assure her; "you just don't move and rest."

…

* * *

_I was born in the house of a very old lady who had never got married or had children. My parents had been born in the same house, many years ago, when it was full of inhabitants and there was plenty of work to do. I never met my mother; she died giving birth to me, although my father told it differently, he used to say she gave her life to me. He taught me everything there was to know for a house elf: how to clean the Lady's house, how to take care of the Lady's garden, how to cook the Lady's food… and Lady Forsyth taught me how to read and write._

_It wasn't entirely an act of kindness, I know, she had been a teacher for many years and loved reading, but she was now getting blind and my father was too old and narrow-minded to learn. I would read her books, magazines and letters every day to improve my skills; but no matter how well my reading got, Lady Forsyth grew old as fast as I did and other than doing her errands, preparing her bath, washing her clothes… we had to also dress her, feed her, clean her, until one day she died._

_Alone in the big house, my father said we were to keep doing our job so that when the new Master or Mistress came everything was ready for them. He got ill shortly after and died without ever having worn a piece of clothing._

…

* * *

"Good morning, William," Miss says when I pop in her room at the school, "say hello, to William, Maggie," she tells to the toddler on her arms.

"Hello William," says the little Miss.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss?" I ask.

"I think everything's done, today. Severus fed Maggie and is now in the shower, I got her dressed and will have a quick breakfast with Poppy when I leave Margaret with her."

"You don't need me to babysit today?"

"No, Poppy says she can manage with the two of them," she says, talking of Little Miss and young Samuel, Professor Sprout's boy.

"I'm sorry I came late," I apologize.

"Don't be, you know I don't mind. What happened?"

"Pearl has been feeling sick lately and I told her to stay in bed and see if she got better," I explain.

"Why doesn't she go to see Poppy? She might be able to give her something to get better quicker."

"I don't think she'll…"

"Tell her I'm asking, you'll see how fast she jumps from that bed."

"Thank you Miss."

…

* * *

_I kept cleaning the house and taking care of the garden, reading the books Lady Forsyth hadn't made me read yet to pass the long lonely hours. I waited for the new Master or Mistress to come for many weeks, but nobody came. One day, a big owl delivered a letter to the house and I saw it as a sign._

_The sender's address read: "Cathness, Scotland, Ross Manor" and I remembered having read other letters coming from there, and I thought whoever wrote them had to knew my Mistress well, maybe they were family of hers or knew someone who was, someone who could become my new Master._

_Not sure of being allowed to do so, I used my late Mistress fireplace to travel, I'd never used the the floo network and when I arrived to my destiny I swore I would never do it again. Elf apparition is a lot easier and less nauseating._

_I found myself in a big library, very neat and with a lot of light coming through the big windows. When I tried to step out of the fireplace, though, some kind of magic prevented me to do so._

_"Who are you?" I heard a female voice asking before I could see the short figure of a fat little lady, who at first sight I though was a witch, but then realize was a house elf wearing a blue dress and an apron._

_Before I could answer her question, someone else entered the room._

_"What's the matter, Rose?" a tall lady with long ebony hair asked._

_"There's an intruder, Mistress."_

_"He doesn't look to me as an intruder," the witch said with the kindest voice I'd ever heard, "I'll take care of it; go back to your tasks."_

_"But Mistress, he…"_

_"Go, Rose, don't worry," she smiled and the elf popped away. The witch approached me and knelt on her knees so we would be at the same level – nobody had ever done that before for me, "tell me, do you have a name?"_

_"William, Miss," I answered._

_"Nice to meet you, William," her smile was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and her name was Isobel Ross, about to become Isobel McGonagall._

_…_

* * *

Miss was right, I only had to tell Pearl that she thought she should see Madam Pomfrey and she jumped out of bed and popped away without waiting for me.

"What is the matter?" the mediwitch asks after making sure that both Little Miss and young Samuel are distracted playing and won't disturb her job.

"Pearl hasn't been feeling well, lately," I explain.

"I can talk for myself, William," Pearl says, "Pearl hasn't been feeling well," she repeats.

"Why is that exactly? What symptoms have you had?"

"Headaches, sickness, nausea and things that Pearl did easily before now get her tired sooner."

"I see… lay down for a moment," Madam Pomfrey says, "I will examine you with my wand, now. Relax and stay still."

"Is it the flu, Madam Pomfrey?" I ask, "…because elf's flu can last for months, and it can get really bad, and I don't…"

"It's not the flu, William," Madam Pomfrey says with a smile in her lips as she finishes the examination.

"What is it, then?" Pearl wonders, sitting up on the bed.

"You are expecting a baby, Pearl," she said, and I opened my eyes wide at the news, "well, actually, two."

* * *

_…_

_After I told Miss Ross how I'd found her house, she told me she had been a former student of my Mistress but didn't know she'd passed away. She let me stay at her house while she investigated about Lady Forsyth's family and after a few days we were told she didn't have any._

_"What does it mean?" I asked._

_"It means that you are free, William."_

_"Free?" I asked, confused, "but William hasn't been able to earn his freedom yet," I said, and she smiled, taking my hand with hers – I'd never been touched before. Her skin was so soft and warm._

_"William, freedom is not something you have to earn, is a right that every creature should have."_

_"A right? What does William have to do with it? Whose orders does William have to obey?"_

_"Nobody's."_

_"But William… William doesn't know how to do anything else…" I said, invaded with sadness, "William thought he would find his new Master here, but instead he found out he has no Master. William thought he maybe could stay with Miss. Ross, but now he has to leave."_

_"You don't have to leave if you don't want to," she said, "Rose is getting old, and I'm about to get married. We could really use another pair of hands to run the house and you'd be paid for your work, so you can safe for whenever you are ready to leave."_

* * *

…

"Babies. Hogwarts' elves don't have babies," Pearl mumbles when we're back to our little room, pacing around as if she'd been given really bad news, "there's too much work to do to have babies, they are noisy, and dirty and…"

I stand in front of her and make her stop; I take her hand and make her feel her belly. She bites her lip and looks at me.

"We are going to have babies," she mutters.

"Yes, and I am very happy," I say, "are you?" I ask, worried she might not be, because she has never been told she's allowed to have babies, to have a family, to have freedom.

"What are we going to do with babies?" she asks, "I've been in this castle all my life."

"Miss has a baby and has stayed in the school," I remind her, "but we could also go to my home."

"You don't have a home, William, it's Mistress McGonagall's home, and even if…"

"Not hers, mine," I insist and then I tell her something I've never told anyone, "when my first Mistress died she had no family, so Mistress Isobel, Miss' mother, employed me in her house as a free elf."

"You've told me that already," she says.

"Yes, but that's not all she did. When some years passed and the Ministry put the Lady's house on sale, Mistress Isobel bought it and put it under my name."

…

* * *

_"But I can't have property, Miss Isobel, I'm just a house elf," I told her._

_"I took care of that," she said._

_"And what am I supposed to do with a house?"_

_"Well, maybe someday you will have a family, a wife and children, and then you will need a house of your own so that they can grow up enjoying their right of freedom."_

…

* * *

"Wouldn't you like that?" I ask to Pearl.

"A house…" she mutters, "we're going to have babies and a house," she looks in shock.

"Only if you want to," I say, "if you think we'll be happier here, then…"

"No," she says, "since I was a little child I thought that freedom was a fairy-tale, but now you're telling me our children can actually live it, that they can really be free."

"So, we're leaving?"

"Yes," she says, and she repeats it again as if to convince herself of it, "yes, we are," she steps closer and kisses the corner of my lips, "but after the end of the school year, there is so much work here that we can't just leave now."

"Of course, not, love."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	93. 1987: Mrs. Wilson

I wake up early in the morning, every bone in my body aching, reminding me of how old I'm getting and begging me to just stay in bed and fuck that little store where barely anybody comes in anymore. I ignore the pain, with the help of my daily drugs; get dressed, have a light breakfast and go downstairs to pull up the shutters.

The street is blurred with a heavy fog that barely lets me see further than three houses down, but it's warm and I can listen to the early-rising birds sing, telling everyone that it's summer, at last.

Nobody comes in until half past nine. I know the kids not having school changes everybody's routines, but still, I remember those times when there wasn't a day at least one wife in the street would knock the door before it was opened, asking if we could sell her some milk, some bread, some sugar… because she had forgotten the day before and she had to make their husband's breakfasts before they went to work. Without hesitation, my mother would always give her whatever it was she needed tell her to come later to pay it, that there was no hurry.

Those times are gone. Everybody buys their groceries elsewhere; they all go to these gigantic supermarkets with their large cars and buy enough to fill their fridges and cabinets until their next shopping excursion. They only come here when they run out of something before they expected, or when they have such craving for something, they can't even wait the car journey to the other side of the city.

Sometimes I wonder why I keep opening the shop. After all, people just come to buy a few items and spend less than ten pounds every time they come in and soon I will only make enough to pay the bills. I know that the cleverest decision would be to pull down the shutters for once and for all but then, what would I do without my little grocery shop? What reason would I have to ignore the pain and get out of bed every day?

"Good morning, Mrs. Wilson," a voice pulls me out my thoughts and I raise my head only to see the young Snape boy coming in with his family. I wish his mother was here to see this image, she'd be so happy.

"Severus, how happy am I to see you're back for the holidays!" I smile and look down at the young little girl wearing a beautiful blue dress and a matching bow decorating her long ebony hair, "and who would this young lady be? It can't be Margaret, because she was just a baby the last time I saw her."

"She's in a hurry to grow up," her mother says while the child takes her hand and hides from me, Severus already gone to make his shopping.

"We all were," I mutter, turning around and taking a lollipop from the sweets jar, "until we realize we stopped growing up and began growing old," I add, and I show the candy to the little girl, "here, dear," I say, and she hides even more, as if she was afraid of me, "I know I look like a scary witch, but I promise I don't eat children."

"It's OK, sweetheart," Mrs. Snape reassures her, "you can have it, but you must say 'thank you' to Mrs. Wilson, OK?"

With little steps, the little girl comes closer and takes the sweet from my hands.

"Thank you," she says with the nicest smile and then she runs to his father somewhere it the store.

"Are you staying the whole summer?" I ask Mrs. Snape.

"We are. We were going to stay with my Aunt again, but it's a big house and we wouldn't have all the help we did last year, so we preferred to come here, where we can manage on our own," she explains and I don't really find it strange that she would have servants at her house since she has always reminded me of royalty, although she's a really nice and down-to-earth woman.

"I'm glad you did. It's always nice to have Severus back," I assure her, "so if you need anything, like a one-night babysitter, you just need to ask."

When they leave, with the usual big shopping that Severus makes every time he's back, Margaret thanks me again for the lollipop and I can't help but remember Severus when he was her same age.

…

_His parents had moved into Spinner's End right after getting married. At first they looked like any other young couple in love but, when Eileen got pregnant, things changed. Their closest neighbours would say they were always fighting, yelling at each other and even slamming doors and breaking things._

_One day she came into the shop with little Severus, she looked agitated and he looked scared. The other costumers, neighbours, began to whisper as soon as they entered. It was clear that something had happened, and when she came to pay I saw she was trying to hide a big bruise on her face._

_"Good morning, Mrs. Snape," I greeted her as if I hadn't notice, not willing to increase her shame._

_"Good morning," she almost whispered._

_"Mummy, mummy," the young boy called her attention, pointing at the sweets jar with his little finger, "please."_

_The woman emptied the content of her little purse on the counter but she barely had enough to pay what she'd already taken._

_"I'm sorry, Severus, not today," she said, and the boy didn't reply, accepting her no without complain so I turned around, took one lollipop from the jar and gave it to him._

_"Mrs. Wilson, I can't…" she muttered._

_"It's alright," I said, again, not willing to increase her shame by letting the gossiper neighbours realize she was short in money. She bite her lips and looked about to break into tears._

_"Say thank you to Mrs. Wilson, Severus," she said._

_"Thank you," he said, with the sweetest of voices, like his daughter just did._

…

* * *

When I was a child, my mother would always close the shop on Sundays, and she would tell me that her mother did the same; so, in the more the fifty years I've owned it I've never opened on a Sunday either.

Today is no different. I wake up early, take my pills, get breakfast and go to church. It's not that I believe God cares much about us attending or not the Sunday service, but I've been doing it my whole life so, it wouldn't really feel like a Sunday if I didn't go.

When I'm back, I have lunch alone and shortly after someone knocks the door.

"Severus," I'm surprised to see him when I open the door, "would you like to come in?" I ask, and he does, bringing with him little Margaret.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Wilson," he says.

"Nonsense, I was just watching TV. Tell me, dear, what brings you here?" I ask, wondering when the last time he was here was.

"Well, Minerva and I wanted to have some time – for us," he says lowering his voice, clearly not wanting his daughter to misunderstand and probably a little ashamed of having to explain himself, "and we don't have any friends living close and I…"

"I'd love to, Severus," I say, deciding he's had enough torture, "she reminds me so much of you."

"It'll be just a couple hours."

"Oh, please, if you dare coming before we've had dinner I will feel insulted," I declare, "It'll be nice cooking for two for a change."

"Alright," Severus says, and he turns to the little girl and kneels down, "Maggie, this is Mrs. Wilson, do you remember her from groceries store?" he asks her, and she nods, "Mrs. Wilson used to babysit me when I was a little boy. She used to take me to the park, so I'm sure she'll take you too if you're a good girl," she smiles and looks at me.

"Do you want to go the park, Maggie?" I ask her.

"I want to go to the swings and fly like Auntie Rolanda!" she says, and I frown thinking if this Aunt of hers might be some kind of pilot, "can I, daddy?"

"Yes, but be careful, OK?" he tells her before standing up, "She has a lot of imagination," he says, "if she starts telling you…"

"Don't worry, Severus, you used to pick up sticks from the ground and pretend they were wands," I remind him.

"I did?" but he doesn't seem to remember.

"Yes, dear, you would speak gibberish while swinging it around pointing at things. All kids have imagination," I say, "now, why don't you go and leave us women alone so we talk about our things, right Margaret?"

"Yes, daddy go home," she says, in the funniest way possible, and Severus kisses her frown and leaves after saying goodbye.

"Do you want to go to the park?" I ask her as soon as we're alone.

"Yes!" she shouts and she takes my hand and drives me towards the door. I take my jacket and keys and we're gone.

…

* * *

Severus had always been a lonely child. I remember all the kids in the other park would be in the swings or playing football, hide and seek or any other group game, while he was on his own. When he was little, he would just play in his imaginary world of witches and warlocks and the other kids would make fun of him; when he was older, he would just sit under some tree with a book on his hands, and the rest of young boys would ignore him as if he was invisible.

It was sad but, he didn't seem to mind. It was as if since a very young age he'd felt different, as if he didn't fit around the others but I didn't know why it was. Then, there was that day…

"Severus, there you are!" I said when I saw him hidden behind shrub, "your mother is looking for you like crazy."

"Sht!" he said, and I wondered what the matter was, and I walked closer, and I noticed he was spying a young girl about his same age that was sitting alone on a bench reading a book.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Just a girl," he said, but I could feel she wasn't.

"Do you know her name?"

"No," he answered, still not having taken his eyes away from her.

"Why don't you ask her?" I said, and he suddenly looked me with fear in his eyes.

"I – I couldn't," he said, "she's… she's so pretty."

"She is, but pretty girls don't bite, Severus. I'm sure that if you just go and introduce yourself nicely she'll tell you her name, maybe become your friend."

"Severus! Severus Snape!" Eileen's voice startled both of us, and Severus ran to his mother as I gave one last glance to that pretty young red-haired girl.

…

"Lilly," he told me a few days later, one evening while I was pulling down the shutters of the shop, "her name's Lilly, Mrs. Wilson, and she likes books, like me, and she doesn't have many friends, like me, and she said we can be friends, and…"

"What did you say?" I asked, giving him the chance to breath.

"I said I'd love to," he answered, helping me with the shutters as he spoke.

"Was it difficult?"

"What was?" he asked.

"To speak to her?" I smiled, and he shook his head.

"No, you were right, I just had to be nice."

"Of course, and you're the nicest boy around, you know that."

…

"Severus, where is Lilly?" I asked him, many summers after that one, "I haven't seen her around since you came back from school? The two of you used to come visit me as soon as holidays started."

"We're not friends anymore," he said, trying not to show any emotion, but I could see through his eyes, I'd known him since he was a baby.

"What happened?" I wondered, knowing that kids grow apart sometimes, but they looked so made for each other.

"I got angry, and I said her something I shouldn't have, an ugly word," he said, "and now she doesn't speak to me anymore."

"Did you apologize?" I asked.

"A hundred times," he said, tears coming down his eyes as he told me and I wondered if he had talked about this to anyone else.

"Well, if you still love her, then do it a hundred times more," I took out my handkerchief and dried his tears, "if she still loves you, she'll forgive you, you'll see."

She never did, and Severus was so heartbroken after that, that between that and what happened with his parents I thought Severus would end up in a dark path. Fortunately, that didn't happen.

…

* * *

After the park, we go back home with Margaret and have a little tea party with the TV on. She acts as if she'd never seen one, going around the box as if trying to see if the people in it are hiding there. With both her parents being teachers I bet they don't allow her to watch TV, they might not even own one.

She has a couple-hour nap and when she wakes up supper is ready. Then her father comes back.

"Where's mummy?" she asks before I do.

"She was tired, but she's waiting for you at home. Did you fun with Mrs. Wilson?" he asks.

"Yes," she said.

"She was an angel," I say, "we had pie for dinner, and she slept for a couple hours."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

"Daddy, daddy," Maggie kept calling him pulling on his trousers.

"What is dear?"

"Can we have a TV?" she asks.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	94. 1988: Poppy Pomfrey

"Filius, thank Merlin," I mutter, relieved, when I see him entering the room, "could you find Severus?"

"I'm sorry," he says, "Dumbledore said he's taking care of some important business and he can't contact him now."

"Did you tell him it was urgent?" I ask.

"I did," he answers, "he said they would come as soon as Severus is back."

…

* * *

_It was the day of the Quidditch Cup: Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. You could see it wasn't any other Saturday in the school by all the students gathering outside, talking loud, expecting the game to start, the season to finish._

_For the students, the Cup is always an announcement that summer holidays are close; for me, it's the worst day in the hospital wing. Yes, flu season is the busiest, specially this year when it hit again during spring, but I can deal with headaches, coughing and temperatures; Quidditch, and specially the finale game, means broken arms, swollen eyes and bad injuries._

_When I entered the Hospital Wing that morning, Minerva was already waiting for me with Maggie._

_"Com'on, Auntie Pops!" she shouted as soon as she saw me._

_"Are you in a hurry?" I asked the little girl playfully._

_"I want to see the game," she said with a very serious tone and I looked at Minerva._

_"You're taking her?" I asked._

_"It's a school Quidditch game, there's no harm," she said, "besides, Rolanda told her she'd let her let the Golden Snitch go."_

_I didn't reply. I went to put my uniform on and came back to start our exam._

_"Ready?" I asked Maggie, who had already climbed onto one of the beds._

_"Yes," she said, pulling her chest out in a very cute way._

_"Ok, breathe deeply," I instructed as I touched her chest with my wand, "and now let go of all the air very slowly."_

_"Can I run?" she asked impatiently._

_"Yes, dear, you can run now," I said, helping her down._

_"How is she?" Minerva asked while Margaret began running up and down of the Hospital Wing, an exercise we had been repeating for the previous month to make sure her lungs were working correctly with the help of the potions._

_"She's fine," I reassured her, "I think we can start having these check-ups less often."_

_"Good, that's good," she muttered, taking the closest chair to sit down._

_"Are you alright, sweetheart?"_

_"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."_

_"Did you have something for breakfast?" I asked, knowing that with our appointment being so early she hadn't attended breakfast in the Great Hall._

_"I did, but I threw it up right after," she pointed out, "I think Maggie passed the flu to me this time."_

_"Oh, that's right. How's Severus?" I asked, remembering I'd told him to stay in bed this week because of spring flu._

_"Better. I think he just stayed in bed today to skip the game," she joked and I looked at the clock and saw a couple minutes had passed._

_"It's time, Maggie," I told to the girl, and she stopped her running and came towards us, "now, one more time, breathe deeply and let go of the air very slowly."_

_"Can I go?" she asked immediately._

_"I'm finished, but you have to ask your mummy."_

_"Mommy, can I go?"_

_"Yes, sweetheart," Minerva said, fixing Maggie's dress before kissing her cheek, "but be careful and tell Auntie Ro to send me her patronus when you get there."_

_"Yes, mommy!" the child shouted before leaving us alone._

_"So, is she ok?"_

_"She's perfectly fine, Minerva. As long as she keeps taking her medicines you don't have anything to worry about."_

_"Thank Merlin," she sights, "Severus will be so happy."_

_"Don't go yet, though," I said, "we should know for sure if you have the flu or not."_

_"The game is about to start, Pops," she complained, "I don't want to miss my daughter letting go the snitch."_

_"It'll be just a minute," I said, taking out my wand again and casting the necessary spells._

_"So, is it flu?" Minerva asked after I remained in silence for a while._

_"I'm afraid not," I muttered._

_"Then, I just got a 24-hour virus or something," she said._

_"No, sweetheart, more like a nine-month…"_

_"What?"_

_"Minerva, you're pregnant!"_

…

* * *

"How is Minerva?" Pomona asks after Filius has taken Margaret and Samuel with him so they don't get worried.

We were all in London for the weekend, celebrating Filius and Samuel's birthday together when Minerva started feeling some strong pains so we brought her to San Mungo.

"Sedated," I say, "there have been some complications and they'll probably have to induce her into labour."

"But she's only in her sixth month; she was longer pregnant when Margaret was born."

"She was in her twenty-eight weeks with her," I say, "she's in her twenty-second now."

"What are the chances of the baby surviving?"

"Little," I answer as I sit down, tired of pacing around, "very little."

"Aren't they doing anything? For Merlin's sake they are the doctors, they can't just bring a baby into the world to die!"

"They've suggested using a freezing spell that would put Minerva into a state of coma so the baby can stay in the womb a little longer," I explain, "like what they did for Margaret but for a longer period of time."

"Why aren't they doing it already?"

"Because not only it wouldn't really ensure the survival of the baby, but it would also have severe consequences for Minerva.

"What kind of…?" she asks, but I guess my look says it all.

"She could never be herself again after waking up," I explain, "that, if she did wake up."

"You mean she could die? Minerva can't die, she has Margaret and Severus, and…" Pomona sits down and starts to sob, "she would tell them to do it, you know that, right? She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she knew she hadn't done everything to try bringing that baby into this world."

"I know," I say taking her hand, "that's why I told them to wait for Severus. He should be the one taking this decision."

"But Filius couldn't reach Severus, how long are they going to wait?"

"I don't know."

…

* * *

_A knocking at the door interrupted my reading. It was late for visits and early for Aberforth to have closed the pub so I stood up wondering who it could be at the door. To my surprise, it was Severus and he came alone._

_"I'm sorry to disturb you," he said._

_"It's OK. Is Margaret alright?"_

_"Yes, don't worry, nobody's hurt," he assured me knowing that was my very first thought._

_"Minerva told you, then," I said, making a second guess, and he nodded telling me this time I was right. "Sit down, I'll bring some tea."_

_"She doesn't know I'm here," he explained when I came back with the cups, "she told me after the game. I told her we should maybe stop it before the complications come, that I don't want her to suffer again, or to get hurt."_

_"Oh, dear, you shouldn't…"_

_"No, she understood my fears," he said, "but she said she had already taken that decision once and if she'd carried on with it we would have never had Margaret with us. She seems determined this time, she seems to be sure everything will go well," he looked at me, "will it, Poppy, will everything go well? We lost our first baby and although Margaret did survive at the end, there were a lot of complications that endangered both their lives."_

_"I know, Severus, but she's just three weeks pregnant, it's too early to tell," I said._

_"I don't want to lose her," he said, "I don't want Maggie to lose her mother."_

…

* * *

"Where is she?" Severus voice startles all of us when he storms into the waiting room. I stand up and Pomona, who had fallen asleep opens her eyes immediately, "where's Minerva?!"

"Severus…" I mutter and then the door opens again and Dumbledore walks in with his nose bleeding, "Oh, Merlin, what happened to you?!" I yell and try to attend him, but Severus stops me, "where's Minerva?" his voice and the strength with which he grabs my arm scare me.

"There were some complications," I mumble nervously, "they tried to do something, I asked them to wait for you, but you weren't here and…"

"What happened?" he speaks calmly but with such a coldness in his voice that I even shiver of fear.

"They said Minerva wouldn't be able to carry on with the pregnancy, I told them to make anything they could to save the baby," I explain, "the only option was to induce Minerva into a coma, but that could weak her body to the point of death…"

"What happened, Poppy? Where is Minerva?!" he shouts, and I think it's the first time I listen to Severus raise his voice, and for a moment I think I see the Death Eater he once was in his eyes, standing in front of me with his hand grasping my robes strongly, almost hurting me.

I close my eyes, trying to calm down, to breathe, to find my voice back.

"She's in room 23," I say, "they performed a C-section on her a couple hours ago and she's still sleeping."

"What about the baby?" he asks, his voice calmed, his hand relaxed, tears running down his eyes now that he knows Minerva is fine.

"Dead," I say, not able to elaborate more, "I'm sorry, Severus," I whisper, but he's gone before I even finish.

Immediately, I turn around towards my friends and I see the Headmaster sitting down with his head elevated to stop the bleeding of his nose, while Filius holds his long hair away from the blood and Pomona cleans his face with her handkerchief. The scene seems surreal after my words with Severus.

"It looks broken," I say as I stand in front of Albus.

"You bet it is, he punched my face like a savage," he points out and without previous notice I take out my wand and perform a quick spell to fix it. He groans like a child for a moment and then sits up and cleans his face with some wandless magic.

"What happened?" Pomona asks.

"I went to the Hog's Head to wait for Severus so we could come as soon as he was back," Dumbledore explains, "but before I could even finish explaining what was going on he punched me and took the floo network."

"You have it well deserved," I say, "he should have been here earlier, Albus. Minerva needed him, for Merlin's sake!"

"Yeah, that's what your dear boyfriend said, that I go around asking to get punched," he explains, "he even joked that maybe this time I would get my nose fixed from the time he punched me."

"Did you tell him I was here?" I ask, suddenly remembering about poor Aberforth alone at home.

"Yes, he knows, don't worry."

"Where did Severus go?" Pomona asks, probably just realizing he's gone.

"To see Minerva, I guess."

"You should go, Pops, make sure he's fine."

I hesitate, but I go. I am too involved in this to back up just now.

…

When I open the door, I find Severus standing next to Minerva's bed, holding her hand.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask.

"No, it's fine," he says.

I walk in and we stay silent for a long time, hours probably, until Minerva begins to wake up.

At first she doesn't remember anything, then she asks about Margaret and I tell her that Rolanda came earlier and took her and Samuel for a sleepover at her house, then she asks about the baby and we have to tell her.

"I don't understand, why wouldn't they try the other option," she says, "why wouldn't they fight for my baby's life?"

"My love, it was too dangerous, you could have died," Severus explains to her.

"But, who decided?" she asks, "who thought my life had to be more important than our baby's?" she demands and I try to find the right way to tell her, to confess my sin, but Severus is faster than me.

"I did, Minerva, I had to take that decision," he lies, "I couldn't lose you. Margaret and I couldn't lose you."

…

"Why Severus, why did you lie to Minerva like that?" I ask after the potions make her fall asleep again and we can talk without being heard.

"Because I should have been here to make that choice, not you," he says, "if there's anyone to blame, it's only me," we fall again into another silence but this time I see Severus in another way.

That shadow of his old Death-Eater being that I thought to have seen in his eyes earlier it's gone completely. I even feel ashamed of having feared him, not because he can't be scary, but because after this gesture it's obvious he could have never meant any harm.

"Severus," I ask after a while, "would you have chosen differently?"

"I don't know," he confesses.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	95. 1989: Pomona Sprout

It's late! I jump out of bed and run into the shower. Why hasn't anybody waken me up? I dry myself with a spell and fix my hair with another. When I come out of the bathroom I find my clothes perfectly folded on the bedroom's armchair, certainly not my job. I get dressed and walk into the sitting room where my son is already having breakfast – well, that's a time saver.

"Good morning, mom," he greets me.

"Where are your shoes?" I ask, staring at the colourful socks on his feet.

"Here they are," Filius says, suddenly coming out from Samuel's bedroom carrying his shoes, "he couldn't find them, but I summoned them and they flew from the top of the bookshelf. How exactly did you get them there, boy?"

"I don't know," Sam answered, "oh! I remember! I was trying to levitate them and since I couldn't raise them from the ground, I thought it'd be easier to make them come down, so I through them up there."

"Sammy, I know it's hard when you live surrounded by magic students, but you're too young for windless levitations charms," I say, sitting down at the perfectly set table.

"Yes," Filius agrees, "you should start with lighter things, like a feather. I'll show you later."

"Filius!" I scold him and Samuel laughs under his nose.

"What? The boy is good and wants to learn."

"He'll be able to learn in four years when he starts school," I say, "there's no need to hurry."

"Of course, sweet pie," he mutters with an apologetic tone as he sits down at the table too, "let me pour you some tea," and as he does so, using his wand to make the pot fly over the table, he asks, "Did you sleep well?"

"You didn't wake me up," I say.

"That's because I know you like sleeping late," he points out, "and that you're grumpy if you don't."

"I'm not-!" I start, but when I notice the both of them staring at me I stop and calm down, "I have a class in twenty minutes and I wanted to water my mandrakes before it. I won't have time now," I say.

"We can do it," Samuel quickly offers and I frown, "Maggie and I. We've helped you hundreds of times, so there'll be no problems."

"I don't know…" I mutter.

"Come on, sweet pie, you know he can," why does Filius always have to take his side, it's as if they were a team against me, "and you'll be nearby if anything happens."

"Please," Sammy begs looking at me his beautiful big brown eyes that remind me so much of his father, "please, mummy."

"Oh, alright," I give in.

"Yay!" he cheers when someone knocks at the door and he stands up and walks into my office to let Minerva and Margaret in, "Maggie, you know what? We're going to water the mandrakes, today!" he tells her with great excitement, "on our own!"

"Really!?"

"Pomona, do you think that's safe?" Minerva asks standing at the door frame that separates the office from the living area of my private rooms.

"I'll be teaching in the greenhouse right next to them," I say, still not convinced of the idea myself, "if anything happens, I'll be there," I assure, "would you like to have some tea with us?"

"No, thanks, I better go," she bends to Margaret and kisses her left cheek, "be good, ok?" then turns to my boy, "and you take good care of her."

"Yes, Auntie Minnie!" he replies with a big smile and then Minerva disappears into the office, so I stand and fetch her before she goes while the children come in.

"Minerva, are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes," she clearly lies. We've been friends long enough for me to notice something is wrong.

"Min…"

"Not, now, Pomona, please," she says, her eyes becoming teary.

"Tea, later?" I suggest.

"Sounds good," and then she leaves.

…

* * *

As soon as I finish my first class of the morning I go check the mandrakes greenhouse. The children are already gone, but the plants have been watered and it doesn't look like anything happened.

I guess I was worried for nothing. Sammy was right, they've helped me do it many times and I would trust the both of them around my plants more than I would many of my own Hufflepuffs. Who do we want to fool? They might not be students, yet, but they certainly have lived here longer than many of the children and, sometimes, it even feels as if they knew this Castle better than Dumbledore himself. They are growing up among the best wizards there are, taking in a lot more than we think, a lot more than we'll ever teach to any other pupil. If you were to give a wand to Sam – he'll be just seven in October, so let's keep it hypothetical for the Ministry -, he would be able to perfectly perform to you any charm there is in a first-year text book; and if you were to give it to Maggie, who is two years younger, she would transfigure your shoes into any rodent you asked for.

When I finish my last morning class I go to the hospital wing and into the matron's office, transformed for a few hours into a cosy little classroom. Maggie is reading out loud, with some help from Poppy, the story of the The Fountain of Fair Fortune from The Tales of Beedle the Bard; and my no-longer-little Sammy is solving some simple math operations in the blackboard.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be finished by now," I apologize.

"It's alright," Poppy says, standing up with some difficulty because of her growing pregnant belly, "we started later because they wanted to tell me how they watered your mandrakes on their own," she gives me a judgemental look and I stare at her.

"They did a great job."

"If they had tried to pull one out…" Poppy muttered, "or one pot had fallen to the ground…"

"We covered our ears with the headsets, aunt Poppy," Sam quickly answers and I can't hide a smile.

"Yeah, we're not silly, aunt Poppy!" Maggie adds, and now I chuckle.

"Anyway, I was just coming to check they were alright," I say, "Sammy, when you're done will you come to Filius' rooms for lunch, please?" I ask, and he turns and looks to Margaret and then at me.

"We're going to the kitchens," he says and I sight.

It all began during Christmas when Samuel asked if Father Christmas was also the one who brought food to the tables every meal and Dumbledore told him about the house elves and all the work they do around the school. Maggie, then, told Sammy about William and Pearl and their two beautiful twin baby boys: Dumble and Snape, in honour of their parents' last Masters. Samuel grew curious about these mysterious creatures and, with Maggie, they wondered the dungeons until they found the house elve's rooms and the school kitchens. I don't have the faintest idea of what it is that amuses the both of them so much down there, but ever since then they have more meals with the elves than with us.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you should be bothering the house elves so much. You two spend a lot of time in those dungeons and the house elves are very busy."

"We don't bother them," Margaret says, "we help them."

"They tell us stories and it's fun," Samuel explains.

"Alright, I'll tell Filius we can go to the Great Hall, then," I say, "but I want you upstairs for dinner."

"Yes, mom!"

"See you later," Poppy says before I go.

…

We can't bring the children to the Great Hall, they would be noticed weather they sat with us or with the students and later on, when they started school they would have a rougher time. It's the way I see it, and the way Minerva and Severus see it too.

It's true that having him grow up in the school wasn't exactly our plan with Hans; no, the plan was that he would stay home with Samuel while I came to the school every day to teach; but after he died there was no way I could keep stay leaving in Hogsmeade. My mom and dad offered to take care of the baby, so did Hans' parents; but I wasn't going to have Sammy apart from me. No, I had good friends, great colleagues, and a large army of house elves, all of them willing to help me.

 _"I am her godmother, Pomona, it is my job and responsibility to help you take care of him,"_ Minerva said.

 _"We are family, Pom, you're not alone,"_ Poppy added.

 _"Yes, Minerva might be Sammy's godmother, but we are her aunties, so you can count on us any time,"_  Rolanda concluded.

The problem is that we all are Head of Houses, Minerva, Severus, Filius and I, so we are kind of obligated to attend mealtimes, at least from Monday to Friday. Breakfast is easy, we either get the children ready earlier and have a light breakfast with them, or let them sleep a little longer, and join them later. The most complicated mealtime is lunch because we all have busy schedules so there's no time for previous or afterwards family meetings so, sometimes we just let Poppy take them for lunch to Aberforth's, or have them stay with Rolanda, or go to Hagrid's cabin; when that is not possible, we take turns, so that Maggie has lunch with us and her parents go to the Great Hall, or Sammy eats with them and we go. Dinner is the one meal we all agreed with Dumbledore that we wanted to be able to share with our kids in the privacy of our rooms no matter which day of the week was, so we might make an appearance at the beginning but we rarely stay; the problem is, as we said, that we all are Head of House, and that means that sometimes you must stay – either because there's an announcement to make and it's easier to do it then, or because your kids are having such a bad day that you have to stay and keep order among them -, whatever the reason, if I know that I'll have to stay in the Great Hall for dinner I just don't have a single bite while being there and eat later with Sam and Filius upstairs and, as far as I know, Minerva does the same. We just try our best to make Hogwarts feel like a home for our families despite sharing it with four hundred other people.

…

* * *

Minerva doesn't attend lunch today, though, neither does Severus. I guess they took the time to be alone. They need it.

I know they have problems, Minerva doesn't really speak about it but, I know. Ever since she came back from the Hospital after losing their baby boy it hasn't been the same between them. Minerva blames him for not having given their baby the chance to live, reminds him of it every day and takes any chance to start an argument.

When Poppy told us she was two months pregnant a few days before Christmas, it didn't help Minerva feel better. She refused to go home for the holiday and spent the entire time closed in her rooms without speaking to anyone but Margaret.

We've told Severus many times to tell her the truth, that he wasn't even there, that it wasn't him who took that decision, so it wasn't his choice; but he keeps telling us that it doesn't matter, that Minerva is just angry about what happened, and she needs to blame someone so she picked him, but that it has little to do with who took or not the actual decision.

When she comes later into my rooms for tea I can feel, again, that something is wrong.

"Did you have another argument?" I ask her.

"Last night," she admits, "I don't even remember how it started," she takes her cup with a trembling hand and sips, "we're getting a divorce," she says and I freeze.

"You can't be serious."

"We talked it over during lunch again and we decided it's the best thing we can do."

"Minerva, this is ridiculous, you love Severus."

"I know," she says, her eyes getting teary like this morning, "but I also can't stand looking at him anymore, I don't seem able to talk to him if it's not to start an argument and I hate myself for feeling this way because I know he loves me, and I still love him deeply I just…"she sobs and starts crying.

"You do realize that what you're saying makes no sense at all," I point out, taking her hand.

"I can't force him into having to bear this nightmare every day, Pomona," she says, "he doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"Then stop!"

"I can't… When I look at him I remember our baby and first I feel sad, but then I feel angry, and all I want is to yell, so I yell at him, and he tries to calm me down, and his kindness infuriates me even more, so I yell louder, and he raises his voice, and we argue," she casts a handkerchief to dry her tears, "I can't keep living like this."

"Then go away for some time, take a vacation or anything but," I mumble, "for Merlin's sake, Minerva, don't divorce the man you love, don't do this again."

"The decision is taken," she says, "we're telling Margaret tonight."

…

* * *

Unable to convince Minerva of her mistake, I go to see Severus after my last class of the evening.

"She told you," he says before I can even say a single word when he sees me standing at the door frame.

"How can you be so calm?" I ask, "You love her, Severus, and you know she loves you back."

"And that is exactly why I'm going to give her the time and space she needs right now," he says while he walks around the desks collecting the ingredients his students haven't used.

"So you're stepping back while she destroys the family that has cost you both so much trouble to build."

"No, she's stepping back before this irrational rage that has invaded her soul since we lost the baby destroys it," he points out, "I can only admire her for it, support her decision and help her in any way I can."

"This is unbelievable," I mutter.

"Do you think I like this situation, Professor Pomfrey?" he suddenly stops what he's doing and looks at me, "she hasn't been able to kiss me since that day, she barely lets me touch her and when she looks at me I can see the anger in her eyes but," he speaks calmly, "do you know what the worst part is?" he asks, "that I can feel her suffering just as much or maybe more than me. She suffers because she loves me and doesn't want to hate me, but right now she does. So, if I can stop her suffering by complying and signing a bloody divorce paper, I'll do it."

…

I leave his classroom in tears, wondering how is it possible that two people who love each other so much, two people who understand each other so well, can be so stubbornly decided to be apart from each other.

Later, in the shower I still don't seem able to forget about it when Filius suddenly joins me and his touch relaxes me. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I can't believe we worked together for so many years without realizing the way we felt for each other. I guess that the memory of his wife and me having Hans were enough reason to keep us blinded. Don't misunderstand, I loved Hans, I still do, he's the father of my child and I don't think I would have ever acted on Filius if he was still alive; and the same probably goes for him and his wife; but the truth that there was always something there, a comment, a smile, a look… something that surpassed the line of friendship but we always ignored. I wonder how many people there might be in the world ignoring those same signs, ignoring the fact that the love of their lives is so close to them that they're not seeing it.

"Filius," a thought invades me all of a sudden while the water falls like rain over my body, "let's get married."

"Ok," he answers and I turn around and look down at him.

"What?" I ask instinctively, knowing I hadn't given this a big thought but not having expected his answer to be so… quick.

"I said, Ok," he repeats calmly.

"Don't you think we should talk about it or something?"

"Well, you seemed convinced but, if you need to talk about it…" he says, still very calm.

"You – You have already thought about this, haven't you?" I realize.

"Pomona, if you don't want to get married we can pretend you never said anything," he says.

"I do," I say not using those words in purpose but glad I did, "I do want to get married."

"Then, we should probably make this properly," he says opening his hand on the air and suddenly making a ring appear.

"Where did that come from?" I wonder.

"The first drawer of my night table," he says, "I bought it after the first night we spent together but wanted to wait for you to be ready," and he takes my hand and I feel my breathing speeding.

"Filius, you do realize we're in the shower."

"So?"

"I can't tell my friends you purposed to me in the shower," I say.

"As far as I know, I think it was you who purposed to me," he says and then he slides the beautiful golden ring with a flower made of four blue little sapphire stones, "I do, too," he whispers.

"Ok," I answer.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	96. 1990: Filius Flitwick

It's the first Monday of the school year and, as I always do, I go into my office right after my last class to enjoy a nice glass of fire whisky and some quite time. To my surprise, Severus is standing by the door. Before Saturday's ceremony, I hadn't seen him since June.

"Didn't expect you here," I say as I unlock the wards.

"I'll leave," he mutters and I grin at how easy it is to touch his nerve.

"For Merlin's sake, come in boy," I instruct and he walks into my little office one more time.

…

* * *

Our Monday meetings began a few years ago. I don't remember exactly when, but I know it was a Wednesday evening, before a staff meeting in the Professor's Lounge. He was playing chess with Minerva while they waited for everyone to arrive and I was sitting nearby.

_"Come on, Severus," she said, "if you don't do something soon I'm going to start playing seriously."_

_"You mean you're playing easy on me?" he asked with a playful tone and she smiled._

_"I'm just giving you extra time," she told him, "I could have ended the game about ten moves ago."_

_"Eleven," I corrected her, "with the way he started the game, you could have cornered his king in three moves, and given his lack of prediction, you could have 'check mate' him after two more," I explained, "but you've never been an aggressive player, Minerva," that last comment made Severus let go something like a chuckle._

_"Funny, uh?" Minerva said, clearly bothered, "I'll show you two what an aggressive player I can be," and she made her knight move to his left, which cause Severus' bishop his head, literally._

_"Oh, really?" Severus replied to her action and he pointed his still-standing rook with his wand, but I reacted just on time, grabbing his sleeve and making him move one of his pawns. The piece was immediately shred to pieces by one of Minerva's bishops, "what the?! I though you did that to help me!"_

_"I did," I said calmly, "you see, pawns are there to be sacrificed for the greater good, Severus. Yes, you got one killed, but Minerva's Queen is now unprotected."_

_"Oh," Severus realized, making his rook move all the way down the game board and drop the white queen dead, "ha, that felt good!"_

_"Oh, come on! That rook would have been dead two moved ago if Filius hadn't helped you."_

_"I'm using him as a consultant," Severus grinned at her sitting up on his chair, "now, let's win this game my loyal ally."_

_Minerva let go some grumpy noise, obviously infuriated by our sudden alliance against her and when at the end we did win, she said it didn't count because we hadn't play fair._

_"You know, I could teach you a few tricks if you wanted, Severus," I said later, as we cleared out the table while Minerva didn't listen._

_"Why would you?" he asked in a kind of defensive tone._

_"I just thought you'd like being able to win her from time to time," I said, "Minerva is a bad loser, but she can also be a very annoying winner."_

_"When can we start?" he asked, clearly convinced._

_"Monday, before dinner, my office."_

Ever since then, he's been coming weekly, I believe, apart from a few periods of time when it wasn't possible, and he's never told Minerva. Since he kept it secret from her, I couldn't tell Pomona either, but that was kind of fun, a soft and harmless lie just to have a nice manly evening around a game of chess.

Today, though, I really wasn't expecting him.

…

* * *

We walk into my sitting room where I have an Isle of Lewis chess set always ready to play – an old Ravenclaw relic which I just guard as Head of House.

"May I pour you a glass?" I ask.

"Please," he replies, and as I walk to the drinks cabinet he sits down at the table and the small marble pieces of his side which were white while they slept, become green.

"Here you go," I say as I join him, leaving the glasses on the table as the pieces of my side of the board turn blue, "if my memory doesn't betray me, I think it's your turn to open."

"Very well, pawn to e4," he says and the game begins.

"Pawn to e5. How was your summer?" I ask.

"Knight to f3. Lonely," he replies, "I'm sorry I didn't come to the wedding."

"Knight to c6. You had a good reason," I remind him, "it's not like you didn't want to come."

"Bishop to c4. Yes, but still I know what people thought."

"Bishop to c5. Minerva knew, so who cares what people thought."

…

* * *

_The wedding had been at the beginning of July, right after the end of the school year. We didn't rush because Pomona wanted to wait until Minerva had fixed things with Severus. Everybody thought they'd be back together when the new school year began, that Minerva would quickly come back to herself and realize her mistake, that Severus wouldn't last more than a couple months without her, that Margaret would make them realize they couldn't be separated; but September came and we all were surprised not only to find out that hadn't happened, but to see they were willing to keep working together._

_They justified their decision saying this was the only way they both could be separated and at the same time be close to Margaret. We all understood they just had an unconscious desire to stay together despite their denial. They said they didn't want to decide who got to raise up Maggie and who got to only see her every once in a while; they said they didn't want to choose who got to stay and who got to leave the school; they said they'd make it work._

_And work it they did; in fact, you would swear they didn't even remember they had once been together. The school was big enough for them to just meet at meals and staff meetings, and the tables long enough for them not having to even glimpse at each other. I don't think I ever saw them alone, neither I think I ever hear them share more than a few words, and always related to either Margaret or the students._

_Severus alienated himself from the rest of us. I never asked but I guess he respected the fact that Minerva's friendships in the school were older than his. He kept coming to our Monday meetings, though; we kept playing chess, drinking firewhiskey and having our short-sentenced chats avoiding talking about Minerva or anything that had to do with her._

_By the end of the year even Pomona had grown used to the fact that they were no longer a couple, that they would probably not go back together any time soon, so she set the date for the wedding._

_…_

* * *

_"Pawn to c3," he says, "you told her?"_

_"Queen to e7. Well, Pomona had warned her you'd be at the wedding so she was surprised not to see you and asked me if something had happened," I explain while he makes his next move, "you never said it was a secret. Pawn to d6."_

_"Pawn to d4. It wasn't."_

_…_

* * *

_Pomona and I had had a huge argument about inviting or not Severus to the wedding. She said it was rude towards Minerva, I said it was rude towards Severus. She said Minerva was her friend, I said she was mine too but so was Severus. She said Minerva might not come if we invited Severus, and I said she would if she was a good friend. At the end she complied but just if we consulted Minerva before sending Severus' invitation. We did, and as I had predicted Minerva said it was not her call to decide who we invited to our ceremony._

_After so many troubles, though, a couple days before the wedding I received a letter from Severus:_

_._

Dear Prof. Flitwick,

I am very sorry to say I will not be able to attend your wedding ceremony with Prof. Sprout. I send you my best wishes and hope you have a great time in your party.

S. Snape

P.S. Because I know this will be your first concern: no, I am not doing it to avoid seeing Minerva. When I came back home for the holidays I learned an old friend of mine was sick at the hospital and she passed away this very morning. Her funeral will be held the same day of your celebrations and, feeling very sorry, I must pay her my respects.

…

* * *

"Knight to e5. How was the wedding?" he asks after a long silence and a few moves.

"Queen to e5. It was great," I kill his first knight so he put the other into the battle, "as you know we had it in the grounds of the school, near the lake. Bishop to h3. It was a wonderful day."

"Pawn to h3. Maggie was very excited while she explained to me about the party."

"Queen to g3. Check," I announce, "She and Sammy had loads of fun. My twin girls love children, so they kept them entertained."

"King to h1," he quickly reacts, "twins, I don't know how you managed."

"Well, my oldest helped a lot," I point out, "Queen to h3, Check."

"King to g1," he says, running away from my Queen instead of using his pawn to kill it.

"You missed it," I say, pointing out his mistake before I continue, "To be honest, the boy was the worst of them four. Knight to g4," I bring some reinforcement, "but on my way here I saw Pomfrey running behind hers and it did bring a lot of memories."

"Knight to f3," he tries, "well, she had one of each. I'd say that as long as they don't resemble their uncle, she's safe."

"He's crazy about those two. If only he wasn't so obsessed about safety… Queen to g3, check," I sight, "the war ended almost ten years ago but he acts as if You-Know-Who was about to reappear tomorrow. Not only didn't he let Poppy and Abe get married, but he made her register the children under her surname as if she was a single mother. And then people say Mad-Eye is the crazy one."

"Maybe he's not that crazy," Severus replies and after having been staring at the pieces for a while, he says, "king to h1," and I look at him, because I'd given him a new chance to use that pawn from before to kill my Queen, but instead, he keeps her alive, masochistically prolonging the agony of his king.

"Is there something you'd like to share with me, Severus?" I ask, feeling there's something more to his comment, to the way he's playing today.

"No," he says, "come on, it's your turn."

"Bishop to f2," I say, "Check mate."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	97. 1991: Albus Dumbledore

"This situation can't go on forever," I say to Minerva when she arrives to the school the last Monday of August.

_"…last year I looked away because, honestly, I believed, like everyone else, that this divorce wouldn't last longer than a few months," I say to Severus when he arrives the very next day._

"I know now that I was wrong," I say to the both of them, "but I can't have two of my Head of House barely speaking to each other, using house elves and students as messengers to avoid being together in the same room. If you don't start acting as the professionals you are, I'll have to take some drastic measures…"

_"… and you know that Harry Potter will be coming to the school this year, Minerva, so I need Severus to stay," I conclude on Monday._

"…and you know better than anyone else that Minerva practically runs the school for me, Severus, this school would fall apart without her," I conclude on Tuesday.

…

* * *

It looked like a plan that could work; a harmless meme to make them stop acting like children and face each other once and for all; maybe even make them remember they love each other so that things would go back to the way they were before.

Yeah, it did look like that…

…

"Albus, dear," Minerva says after my so-well-prepared speech, "you do know I've been practically running this school for you for the past twenty years, right?" she doesn't yell, but the tone and speed of her voice increases as she speaks, "You do know that I do half of your paperwork, prepare all your meetings and deal with all those minor-problems-that-take-so-much-precious-time-of-your-bloody-busy-schedule, right?"

"Yes, dear, of course, I know," I cower under her intimidating look.

"Good," she says, "Because for a moment I believed you were threatening me with getting fired."

"Oh, no, dear. You clearly misunderstood my words. What I was saying was that it'd be nice if you just tried to talk to Severus this year, if that's possible."

Without saying a single word more, Minerva stands up and leaves my office while I stay behind my desk glad that nobody has seen that.

"How can you let your Deputy talk to you like that, Dumbledore?" Dippet's voice talks to me from his portrait but I completely ignore him.

"She's a woman. Back in my days we would have bend her over on that very same desk and give her a good whooping," Viridian let us all know and I raise my hands from the desk for a second thinking if that did actually happen to anyone in the past.

"Don't be a savage, Vindictus," Black replied to him, "that woman is very likely to become the next Headmistress; so unless you want to be put down from this wall I'd start showing some respect."

"Yes, but if the rumours going around the Hogwarts' art gallery are true, the woman likes a good spanking from now and then."

"Enough," I say, turning around towards them to have their attention, "Minerva being my Deputy doesn't mean she's beneath me, even less for being a woman," I add, looking directly at the very old portrait of Vindictus Viridian, "I've always treated her as my equal in this school, she's a good friend and she has every right to talk to me in any way she wants."

….

* * *

On Tuesday things don't go much better…

"Ha!" Severus chuckles after I repeat to him my studied speech the day after, "as if you were to sack me the year Harry Potter finally comes to Hogwarts," he points out – clearly I'm more transparent than I thought, "Sir, you saved me from Azkaban ten years ago just so I would be here now. You should have thought of something else to threaten me with, I'm kind of disappointed," he dared to say, "maybe you're getting old and losing your touch."

To those words I'm going to reply but a giggling coming from the paintings interrupts me.

"Is there anyone who respects your position in this school anymore, Dumbledore?" Dippet asks and I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"You'd be better hanged with us," Viridian points out, "let the chair to the boy," he says, "he certainly would have known how to handle the angry cat from yesterday."

"Shut up, Vindictus, or you'll spoil the plan," Black whispered, clearly loud enough to be heard by every painting and every wizard in the room.

"What plan? What cat?" Severus mumbles as he figures everything up, "you spoke to Minerva, didn't you?" he says, standing up with indignation, "You were trying to set us up. Did she fall for it? No, of course not."

"Severus," I try to explain.

"No," he gestures me to stay quiet, "with all your respect, Sir, I think you've talked enough today," he stands up, "why does everyone around us think they know better than us?" and after that, he leaves.

"You're all going to drive me crazy someday!" I warn the paintings before leaving the office too.

…

* * *

As I walk down the corridor, upset that my plan didn't go as planned, I think of going to see Minerva. I haven't seen her since we spoke yesterday and there is a staff meeting tomorrow, when the rest of Professors arrive, which we still have to discuss. But when I turn the corner I see Severus at the other end, pacing in front of her office door.

I hide. If he sees me he'll think I followed him in purpose. I stay until he finally knocks the door and she lets him in. Oh, how I wish I had an animagus form to follow them unnoticed and hear all they have to say to each other! Sadly, I don't. I always thought that if I did I'd be transforming into a Phoenix, and the idea of bursting into flames has always frightened me.

Anyway, glad that my plan has worked like I predicted, I decide to give myself a treat so, I go to Hogsmeade to see my dear niece and nephew.

…

I use the passage behind my late sister's painting in the Roof of Requirements to go faster and unnoticed. As soon as I climb down of it in Aberfoth's little sitting room, Poppy walks in with little Ariana and Brian following her.

"Look children, is Uncle Albus," she says, and I look at her disappointed.

"I told you I don't like them calling me that."

"You're their father's brother, what shall they call you, Albus?" the mediwitch asks me as I sit on the armchair and the toddlers climb onto my lap.

"I know I've asked you a great deal, Poppy, but one day you'll understand why I'm doing this."

"I understand you want to protect them but," she sits opposite to me, on the other armchair, "I just don't see what from. The war ended ten years ago, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone… What other enemies do you have out there that would dare attacking you through your brother's children?"

"Hopefully, none," I say, "since according to the Ministry Aberforth has no children," I remind her.

"Well, you know you can ask me anything but keeping my babies from knowing his dad."

"I'd never do that," I assure her once again, making the children laugh as I charm the tip of my long beard to take different animals forms, "he wouldn't let me."

At that moment the door opens again and Abeforth comes in.

"I thought I heard your voice," he says.

"Daddy!" the two children shout, climbing down my lap and running towards my younger brother.

"What are you doing here, Albus? Don't you have any other lives to manipulate?" he asks with certain irony and I smile at him, when Poppy almost jumps from her seat.

"Did you spoke to Minerva and Severus?" she asks, "I know she arrived yesterday, she came to see the children with Maggie but I didn't dare asking, and Abe said Severus stopped by earlier. So, did you? Did the plan work?"

"What plan?" Aberforth asks but we both ignore him.

"I talked to her yesterday, but she's so clever…" I admit, "to Severus I just spoke and although I thought he hadn't fallen for it either, I saw him going into Minerva's office right before coming here."

"Oh, Merlin," Poppy joins her hand in the air, "I so hope they talk things over. They can't keep avoiding each other like that. If they don't want to be together anymore, that's fine, but last year was insane with them acting like children. Severus would stop at every corner to check if Min was around before continuing his way, and Minerva would go down the corridors in her animagus form just not to deal with him."

"Well, she knows the last time they separated she went back to his arms as soon as they saw each other," I say, "I guess she's afraid it happens again."

"Which only proofs that they do still love each other and should be together again," Poppy states.

"What have you two done?" Abeforth asks reminding me of mother when we were children.

"Nothing," Poppy answers to him, "the other day we were just talking about how awful we felt every time we had a staff meeting and Minerva and Severus would sit as far as they could from each other and…"

"My brother came up with a plan," he guesses.

"Well, not exactly," she says, "I… I kind of suggested we should encourage them to talk to each other."

"So I came up with a plan," I say.

"Of course," he mutters, "let's hope this one works."

"For your information, my dear little brother, it already has worked."

"You said you only saw him going into that office," he points out, "you have no idea what they talked about… Minerva is a stubborn woman that will do anything to proof everyone that this time she has done no mistake, and Severus is a very insecure man that will not risk losing what little trust remains between them without being sure he won't just push her further."

As much as I hate to admit it, Aberforht is right. He might not talk very often, and when he does he might not say too many words, but Merlin, when he chooses to speak further he certainly is wise as hell.

"Abe, I thought you liked Severus," Poppy says to him, "don't you want them to be together again?"

"Of course, I do, my darling, but it's not my call, and neither is yours or Albus."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	98. 1992: Maggie Snape

"Maggie," I hear someone whisper in my dreams, "Margaret," the voice repeats and I wake up.

"Mum," I complain, still sleepy, "let me stay a little longer."

"I did that ten minutes ago, lovey," she says, dreadfully pulling my sheets and blankets away, "it's time to get up."

"I don't want to," I grab them back and make a ball of myself inside them.

"Don't you remember what day is today?" she asks and for a moment I stay silent, thinking if she might be trying to trick me so I get up but then, I do remember.

"Halloween!" I shout, jumping out of bed and taking my pyjamas off almost magically, "can I have candy for breakfast, Mum?!" I ask as I put on my favourite skirt – blue tartan -, which Mummy has laid down for me at the feet of the bed with a beige blouse and white tights.

"Absolutely not," she says, "you'll wait until night as everyone else," and with a move of her hand she buttons up my blouse without even touching it and then kneels down to help with my tights..

"Can I go to the party?" I ask.

"As long as you behave during the rest of the day," Mummy says, looking up at me from behind her square glasses and I can almost see her thoughts through her eyes.

…

* * *

_Last year, the third floor of the grand staircase was forbidden to everyone; and Sammy and I didn't understand why because we'd been there millions of times before and, honestly, those were just a bunch of empty rooms and old classrooms not even the ghosts went into anymore; but, the night of Halloween, Sam and I were racing each other down the moving stairs, when we saw Professor Quirrell going into one of the rooms of the third floor._

_I know now that we shouldn't have done it, but I remember Sam and I just looked at each other and without saying a word rushed to follow him, both of us thinking this was our chance to know why it was a forbidden place now._

_We opened the door together and entered hand in hand. There was some music coming from an arp and Quirrell was trying to move something big and fluffy that looked like the giant paw of a doggy and then, we saw them, the three enormous dog heads sleeping. I yelled, I don't know why, nothing had happened yet, but that monster scared me, so I yelled. Quirrell stood up, the music stopped playing, the dog woke up, I got more scared, it began to bark, Samuel held me closer and then Daddy came in._

_"Dad!" I said, partly relieved he was there; partly worried he'd get angry._

_"Out!" he shouted to both of us, grabbing Sam's jumper to pull us both out of the room._

_We run as fast as we could. Sammy went to his parent's rooms and I went to Mummy's. I was still so scared, but she wasn't there. After a while, I heard voices in the living room from my bedroom_

_"She and Sammy go around the school like house elves, and you know that," Mummy was saying, "it was a matter of time she'd end up trying to go into the third floor, that's why I told Dumbledore it wasn't a good idea, and that no matter how well guarded, that beast doesn't belong into the Castle."_

_"They just followed Quirrell in, I saw it," I recognized Daddy's voice say, "without a wand they wouldn't have been able to unlock the door," if Daddy was hear it meant they were really angry with me, because Daddy only came to Mummy's rooms when they wanted to talk to me together after doing something bad._

_"But he said it was the opposite," Mummy said, "that he had followed them in to see what they were up to. Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"That's a lie!" I yelled from the corridor, having left my bedroom after hearing that, "Sam and I saw Quirrell going into the room first."_

_"I know, Princess," Daddy said, and he didn't look angry at all. He was sitting in one of the dining chairs, opposite to Mum, and he had one leg on her lap, then I saw it, the big wound and the blood._

_"What happened?" I asked, "Was it Quirrell?"_

_"No, Princess, it was the big three-headed doggy. But I'm fine; it's just a little bite."_

_"I'm sorry, Daddy," I apologized, "I'm very sorry. I won't wonder the school anymore, I'll stay here all the time, I promise."_

_"Don't be silly," Mummy said, using some white cloth to cover Daddy's injury after cleaning it, she didn't sound angry either, "this wasn't your fault, Lovey. There were four people in that room and only one got bitten."_

_"Oh, so it was MY fault," Daddy said to her._

_"I'm just saying animals don't usually like you."_

_"That thing doesn't like anyone, Minerva."_

…

* * *

"The monster is not in the school anymore, is it Mum?" I ask while she brushes my hair, fixing it into a French plait.

"No, Lovey, Dumbledore and Hagrid set him free in the forbidden forest, and there you do know you can't go alone, right?"

"Of course, Mummy," I say, "Sam and I call Firenze when we want to go around the forest and he always takes us."

She lets go a sigh, as if she was going to say something but then thought otherwise, makes the brush fly away and pats me out of the room.

"Don't forget your potions," she says, like every morning, as if me walking towards the cabinet where we have them wasn't enough sign that I'm not forgetting them.

"Yes, Mum," I answer, like every morning, to reassure her that I do remember taking the potions I've been taking every single day since I was a baby.

I grab two vials and put them in the pocket of my skirt.

"Remember Sam and I will have lunch with Aunt Poppy today," I say while I walk to the fireplace.

"I know, Lovey, be good and give a kiss to the twins from me, alright?"

"Can I give a kiss to Daddy from you too?" I ask – can't lose anything for asking, right?

"On the cheek," Mummy says, and I smile as she bends down to give me two goodbye kisses before I take the floo powder and disappear.

…

"Good morning, Princess," Daddy says as soon as I appear in his sitting room while he finishes setting up the table for breakfast.

"Morning, Daddy," I say, and I walk towards him and make him bend down so I can give him my morning kiss and one extra.

"Two kisses today?" he asks.

"One from me and one from Mummy," I tell him with a big smile knowing it'll make him happy.

"Thank you," he touches my nose with his finger and then goes to the kitchen to bring our breakfast: pancakes.

"Can I have candy for breakfast?" I ask him too.

"No, and I'm sure your mother said the same."

"Well… yes."

"Did you bring your potions?"

"Of course," I answer taking the vials out from my pockets.

"Good. Then, let's have breakfast so you can drink them and go on with your day," and he gives me my plate with a tower of four pancakes covered in chocolate. Daddy makes the best breakfasts!

He makes the best potions too, that's why he's the potions professor of the school, and why he makes my own potions. Every Monday, after his last class, Daddy lets me come into his laboratory to help him brew them.

 _"She will depend on them forever," he said to Mummy one day, "She must learn how to do it herself in case anything happened to me,"_ but he never does let me do much more than fetching the ingredients for him.

…

* * *

After breakfast I go to find Sammy in Aunt Pom's rooms and we go together to Aunt Poppy's office, which she uses to teach us those things we need to learn before coming to Hogwarts, like reading, writing and mathematics. Aunt Poppy gives us a new book or text every week about history, magic or muggles, and we read it together, talk about it and then write an essay. Last week we read a chapter from  _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_  that talked about the first Minister of Magic after the war: Millicent Bagnold, and I went back to Mum's rooms angry because she hadn't told me that Granny Millie had been a Minister, so during the weekend we visited her at the Manor and Mummy let me make her any questions I wanted, as long as I then wrote an essay to show Aunt Poppy on Monday.

Today we spend the entire morning doing maths. It's not my best subject because I have to try hard to keep Samuel's level, but because we solve the problems together, I like it. When I don't understand something, he explains it to me in a simpler way than Aunt Poppy would, and when he thinks a problem is easy for me to solve, he lets me try on my own first.

At midday we take our cloaks and make our way to Hogsmeade. There are pumpkins everywhere in town, some with very scary faces, others with just very ugly ones. As soon as we go into the Head's Hog, Uncle Abe gives us a handful of candy that we share with the twins while Aunt Poppy scolds him for spoiling us before lunch.

Somehow, during the meal we end up talking about Sam becoming an actual student in Hogwarts the next year and the conversation continues as we come back to the castle, with him asking dozens of questions to Aunt Poppy and the both of them completely ignoring me. So, when we arrive to the school, I run away.

…

* * *

"Hey there, your Majesty," a voice says as I walk down the seventh floor corridor almost in tears and I know it's Peeves because he is the only one who calls me that, "you look sad," he points out after making himself visible.

"Leave me alone," I say, walking faster.

"Beg your pardon, my Queen?" he says with a bow, but I don't care about his jokes now, so I keep walking, "Hey! What did I do to you?"

"Leave me alone!" I insist, but he doesn't. He keeps following me, making faces and doing cartwheels in the air until he catches me smiling.

"There you go," he says, and I stop walking, having now reached the entrance of the north tower. "Now, do I have to go hang someone from the hall's lamp?" he asks, and I know he's not joking, that he would do it if I said any name.

"No, Peeves," I say, knowing that the clearer you talk to him, the better. He can be very sweet but, also very silly, and takes any opportunity to make a joke, even if it's not the time. I like him, though, because he always makes me laugh, no matter how sad or mad I am.

"Well, what happened, then? Why are you sad, your Majesty?" he calls me that because he knows Daddy calls me Princess, or at least, that's what I think.

"I'm sad because I won't be coming to Hogwarts the next year," I explain.

"What do you mean? Why not?" and he pretends to sit down on an invisible floating chair, with his legs crossed, his elbow on his knee, and his chin on his hand.

"No, I mean that I won't be a student, yet."

"Oh, I see…" he says, prolonging that o for so long that if he had lungs, he would have had to stop to breath at some point, "but that Silly Sammy boy will."

"Don't call him that!" I shout, "Sam's not silly, he's very clever."

"So are you," he says, "the cleverest in the castle, student or not," he says, "so what does it matter if you have to wait a little longer to become one. When you do become a student, you'll be better than the oldest one."

"But I won't be with Sam," I say, "he won't come with me to Poppy's classes, he won't lunch with me in the kitchens, or have sleepovers… He won't even notice me like all the other students," I start sobbing, and Peeves kinds of hugs me, although the feelings is strange, because instead of being warm like Mummy or Daddy's hugs, it's cold, although it comforts me the same.

"You know, sometimes being noticed isn't good either…" he says, pulling apart, "I am the only ghost in this school who is not a ghost, so everybody notices me."

"They notice you because of your jokes and pranks, Peeves…" I point out.

"No, it's because I'm different," he insist, "so, you know what I do?"

"What?"

"I become invisible," and as he says it, he does, "and you know what?"

"What?"

"Not being noticed is good," he says, becoming visible again, "because then I can do better pranks without being seen."

"You know that doesn't help me at all, right?"

"I know, but I made you stop crying," he says and I smile.

"I was going to see Sybill, do you want to come?"

"Oh, no, I stopped caring for my future hundreds of years ago, you know…"

"Will you come to the Halloween party?" I ask, before he leaves.

"Don't think so, the ghosts are having another party in the dungeons and, although I'm not invited, I might do an appearance," he winks, and then leaves disappearing after doing another cartwheel.

…

* * *

Sybill is the Divination teacher of Hogwarts. People say she's strange but, she isn't; she just doesn't like people. I think people scare Sybill just as much as the three-headed doggy scares me, that's why she rarely comes down the tower, where she lives with her old name-less grey cat I call Lessy.

_"You should give him a name," I said to her the first time I came up the tower, having only met Sybill one Christmas before that, "pets should have names."_

_"Oh, he does have a name," she said, "I just can't remember it."_

When I enter the room I see Lessy lying in his favourite chair, the one closer to the window, and Sybill getting the crystal balls ready for her next class.

"Hello," I say, and she startles before turning around to look at me through the thick glasses of her spectacles.

"Margaret, hi," she says, and then she goes back to her task, so I go to the cabinet where the balls are and help her with them. Once everything is set she makes some tea just for the two of us.

"You look sad," she says.

"I am sad," I say.

"Good."

"How is that good?" I wonder.

"Well, if you're sad it means you can feel sad, which means you're alive, which is good."

"Oh, never thought of it that way."

"As soon as you start feeling different you will stop feeling sad," she says.

"And how do I do that?"

"Just trying," she says, "do you want to stay and watch the class?"

"Yes!" I answer, leaving the cup and starting to look for a good place to hide so I don't disturb the class, but more comfortable than the last one, because I ended with my neck aching for a week. When all the students are here and the class begins I realize Sybill was right, I'm so happy now, that I'm not sad anymore.

…

* * *

Later, both Sam and I go to the Halloween Feast and eat all the candy we want, until something happens and our parents send us upstairs. I hide in my room thinking about the three-headed dog until I hear Mum and Dad's voices – it's like reliving last year's Halloween again, only that I am certain I am eight years old and not seven.

"We must send her away, anywhere," says Mummy, "she can't stay here."

"Minerva, don't you think you're over-reacting, it could be the prank of some student," Daddy says. What are they talking about?

"Do you think it's a prank, Severus?" Mum asks, "the last time the Chamber was opened a student died in this school," what? Who died?!

"A muggle-born, Minerva. Margaret is safe," Daddy say. Am I in danger?

"I don't think blood status has had anything to do with the beast attacking Filch's old cat," Mum replies.

"Alright, what if we wait a little longer before taking any decision," Daddy says calmly, "It's just been one attack. You don't want to be away from Margaret for the rest of the year and then discover it was all for nothing."

"What if there's another?" Mum asks.

"Well, then there'll be nothing to discuss."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	99. 1993: Rolanda Hooch

It's Thursday, I realize as I sit down in the Professor's lounge table to enjoy a nice cup of tea before lunch time, second day of the school year, and I already miss home. Well, no, not exactly home, I miss Amelia. I've been here since Monday, preparing classes, studying schedules, attending meetings, and I'm already counting down the days, no, the hours, to Saturday, when I'll finally get to see her again.

Having Susan around makes it easier, that's true. She makes the school feel more like home during the week. But, as years pass, she's less interested in spending her free time with me and more in having fun with her friends. I understand, though, she's a teenager so she doesn't see me ass her cool Aunt anymore, but as the embarrassing relative who stalks her around the castle making sure she's done her homework, eaten enough for breakfast or wearing her cloak before going outside.

Amelia and I have talked about our living arrangements several times, we discuss them every summer trying to come up with a better solution, but we never do. I like teaching and coaching Quidditch, and no better-paid desk job in the Ministry would make me even think about leaving Hogwarts; and Bones, she's Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement now, and she's hell good at her job, so there's no question about her leaving hers either.

We tried once me staying in London and travelling back and forth using the floo network to Hogsmeade, but that ended up with me being so tired at night that I'd fall asleep before she was back home.

Then we tried the opposite. We asked Abeforth and Poppy to let us stay in the Hog's Head just to see if we could manage this way but, I would wake up sometimes with her already gone, or would come for lunch and receive a note from her saying she'd got stuck with paperwork… We ended up spending more time apologizing to each other for having missed time together than actually enjoying the little moments we had.

So, here we are, almost ten years later, living together during the holidays and apart during the school year; seeing each other only on the weekends as long as there's no Quidditch training or game I must attend. It sounds ridiculous, I know, it sounds almost insane and you might ask why we live like this or why we haven't ended it already. Well, I just told you none of us is willing to sacrifice their jobs, nor to ask the other to do so; but we both are very willing to stay strong, to bear the loneliness of our five-day separation in order to make our weekends more special, and even when there's one week we can't see each other, the thought of splitting up doesn't cross our mind, because the longer we stay separate, the stronger our love is when the next weekend comes.

…

* * *

"How dares she?!" Minerva yells outraged when she storms into the room after her last class in the morning. Immediately, we all leave aside our thoughts, our books, papers and notes and stare at her, wondering what might be the matter this time – Severus, Millicent, Maggie, maybe a student… -, but nobody dares to ask.

"I swear," she keeps rambling, scolding the air while she leaves her things on the table, "that if she dares come down that bloody tower I'm gonna…"

At that moment, the door opens and Severus comes in. He stays frozen at the door frame for a second as if studying the scene and then she speaks.

"What's wrong?" he asks, clamed, maybe not having noticed her anger, maybe finding the courage we lack.

"Not now, Severus, I'm furious!"

"I can see that," he says, passing by her as if they'd just greeted each other good morning, walking towards our little buffet to fix himself a cup of tea, and I just remember mine is cooling down on my hands, so I have a sip as he adds: "you look gorgeous when you're angry," and I see now it's not courage what he found, but madness, because all of us look at each other knowing it's no good to tease Minerva McGonagall when she's like this.

Without saying a word, Minerva takes out her wand and points to Severus' cup of tea, which explodes on his hands making a huge mess all around.

He doesn't move an inch, the ceramic holder of the cup still between his fingers, hot drops of tea dripping down his greasy hair, a big stain on his robes and a puddle under his feet.

"I think," he says, with a reverent calm, – I'd be laughing so loud right now, the walls would tremble, if the tension in the room wasn't so thin –, "I ought to know the reason of your anger, now," he finishes.

"If you really may," she says, not yelling anymore, but still upset, "Sybill chose, among all the third year students she has, Potter, to tell him he would die this year. Precisely, this year…" we all drop our mouths opened.

"That's it?" Severus asks, now it's his voice rising, "a bloody prediction from England's most pathetic seer is the reason why I'm soaked in tea?!"

Silent. We fall into a deep, cold and scary silent while they look at each other's eyes for what feels like an eternity. Severus stays firm and serious while Minerva seems to become embarrassed for a second, but she quickly regains her temper and raises her wand again. We all think she's going to blow up something else and prepare for it, when she just waves the stick in Severus direction, drying his hair, face and clothes and fixing the mess on the table and the floor.

Then, it looks like she wants to say something, but she realizes of our presence and decides otherwise. Taking her things again, she leaves the room just like she came.

"Sybill has predicted some student death since the year she began teaching in this school and nobody has dropped dead so far," Filius points out, breaking the silent and the tension that could still be felt, "it's no reason to behave like that."

"Yes, but she could have picked someone else," Severus replies, storming out of the room behind Minerva.

"Wow, that was intense," Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, asks from one end of the table, "are they always like that?"

"Before the divorce they would usually enlighten any room," Pomona explains, "right, Ro?"

"Well…" I mutter, but Lupin interrupts.

"That's right… They used to be married," he says, making a funny face, "I remember reading something about them in the Prophet, but it was difficult to imagine an old schoolmate dating Professor McGonagall, really… How did that happen?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Charity says, "how they became together is history."

"What matters is they are insufferable since they became apart," Vector joins the conversation.

"That's not true," Pomona comes to their defence, obviously, "at least they are talking to each other, when they first separated they couldn't even be in the same room together."

"That year was hell," I say, remembering how uncomfortable it was to see Minerva leave every time Severus entered the Professor's Lounge, "at least now they always provide a show to watch," and I can hear Septima and Charity laughing under their nose while Pomona glares at them as I stand up to leave.

* * *

On my way to the Great Hall I see Susan talking to her friends. As soon as she sees me she excuses herself and comes running to me.

"Madame Hooch," she says while a group of Ravenclaw boys pass by us, "Rolanda," she corrects herself when we're alone in the corridor.

"Yes, dear?" I ask, she seems nervous.

"I couldn't find my - Spells class book in my trunk, could you - go see if it ended up in yours?" she asks.

"I unpacked on Tuesday and I don't think I found any book," I say, "maybe you forgot it home. Do you want me to owl your Aunt?"

"Yes, that'd be nice."

"I'll do it first thing after lunch, then," I say, regaining my way, but she steps in front of me.

"Why not now?" she asks, "please," she adds, "it's kind of urgent, you know."

"I was going to the Great Hall. I'm famished, and you must be too."

"Please, Aunt Ro," she says, with her bright blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll go write to her now. But if Hagrid leaves me without chicken wings I'll come sit next to you in the Hufflepuff table," I warn.

"Thanks," she says while hugging me instead of replying to my threat.

…

* * *

I was going to write to Amelia later anyway. With the hurry of buying Susan's material, and packing for me and her, we didn't say if we'd spend the first weekend in London or here. Also, I want to ask how her first week has been, since it's always harder for her, since she's the one coming back to an empty home every day after September 1st.

When I walk into my office, something feels off. The door to my private rooms is opened and I always lock it with the proper guarding spells. Another time the only thought that would have crossed my mind was that Susan had been in here, but this year, with the Black escapade from Azkaban and all the Dementors around, we must be constantly vigilant.

I take out my wand and step into the sitting room cautiously. Something is wrong but not in the way I expected. All the candles are lighted, the table is set for lunch, and there's a cloak I don't own hanging next to mine: Amelia's.

"Hello, gorgeous," she suddenly appears from the bathroom, wearing her blue suit with her tie loose and feet shoeless, "I made myself comfortable, I hope you don't mind."

"What are you doing here?" I ask, frozen under the door frame as if I'd seen a ghost for the first time in my life, "Susan…"

"Oh, yeah, I found her on my way to see you and she had the idea of surprising you," she walks towards me and holds my hands, "aren't you going to give me a kiss?" we look at each other and I smile, I take her hands to my lips and kiss both of them.

"I'll deal with your niece later," I joke, "oh, I've missed you so much, my beautiful lady," I let go of one of her hands as I kiss the other again, and then her wrist, and then her elbow, "my beautiful queen," I whisper as I trace a line of kisses towards her neck, and there I stop to smell the delicious essence of vanilla coming from her hair, "my one true love, thief of my heart, holder of my soul," I whisper on her ear before kissing her lips.

"Rolanda," she mutters among moans and giggles as we kiss, "I don't have much time to stay," she says, and I stop, "I came to speak to Dumbledore about the Dementors, I am expected back in the Ministry in a couple hours."

"Let's not lose a single minute more, then," I say, taking my hands straight to the belt around her trousers, but she pats them away.

"Rolanda, I meant to have lunch together," she says, "talk about our week, make arrangements for Saturday."

"We can do that in bed," I reply, stealing one more kiss from her lips to distract her as I undo her belt and trousers magically, making them fall to her ankles, "or here if you keep struggling," I warn with a mischievous smile.

"The table is set already," she insists, "Dumbledore was very kind asking the school house elves to prepare it."

"It'll still be here when we're finished," I say, "but if you are that hungry, I guess we can eat first. Only, you know I'm rarely in the mood with my stomach full," with that, I seem to convince her, and she herself takes my hand and drives me into the bedroom.

…

* * *

After walking Amelia to Hogsmeade I go back to the school and go directly to the Professor's Lounge. I don't want to be alone, not in the rooms where we've just made love together; it would be torture.

"All I'm saying is that we would have last year if Quidditch hadn't been cancelled, and you know that," Minerva is saying to Severus as I walk in, the two of them sitting in one end of the table while the rest of professors sit on the other, keeping a safe distance. This two never get tired.

"What about two years ago?" Snape asks, "no single match was cancelled and you stayed defeated."

"Only because Potter was in the Hospital for the final match," Minerva replies.

"Oh, of course, I forgot you're using the chosen one as your secret weapon too," he mutters with a grin and Minerva stares at him just like she did on the morning, "sadly, the prophecy spoke about defeating You-Know-Who, not the House of Slytherin in a stupid school Quidditch Cup."

"STUPID!?" she yells, and everybody moves as if expecting her to take out her wand again, but she doesn't, she sights and regains her temper, "stupid or not, you were pretty upset that we changed the rules so Potter could play in the team."

Slowly, honestly scared they might turn against me if they notice me, I cross the room and approach Pomona.

"How long have they been like this?" I ask.

"Twenty minutes," she says, "I think it all started because Severus took five points from some student."

"No, it was Minerva," Septima joins in, "she took ten points from a Slytherin who was running down the halls. I was there."

"They act as if their houses where the only ones in the league," Pomona mutters.

"I don't like special treatments," Severus says.

"Oh, but letting the father of a student buy his son's position in the team is alright?"

"Malfoy has shown to be a good seeker," Severus defends.

"Yes, but not better than Potter," Minerva grins.

"Alright," I interrupt, "I think it's time to put some peace."

"Shut up, Rolanda!" they both yell at the same time.

"You're acting like children," I say, "the Quidditch season hasn't even started yet."

"There's no need, I know we'll win," Minerva says.

"Not even you believe that," Severus whispers, and Minerva takes out her wand.

"I bet you anything you want that my boys will crash yours in the field."

"Deal," Severus says, but before he adds a single word more, I raise my wand and make a notebook appear.

"If you want to bet, we'll make it official," I say.

"Oh, come on," they both complain.

"Uh, uh… You know the rules," I remind them. The notebook is something I came up a few years ago when the Quidditch inter-house league got so heated up among the Professors and specially, the Heads of House. They would be betting on every single game and then not fulfilling anything. So I bought this and charmed it so that anyone who would comply to their bets would be cursed with a month of bad luck, "Write your bets and sign your names," I say, giving them my quill.

Minerva goes first, then Severus, and then me as an impartial third party in the deal. Once they're done, they leave the room.

The page of the notebooks is completely blank. The ink the quill uses is magical, so that only the winning bet becomes visible after the game they are betting on finishes. For example, last year Minerva bet Severus would have to become friends with Lockhart if Gryffindor won; and Severus that Minerva would have to ask him for a date if they lost – I think their argument had started with Gilderoy teaching abilities or something like that. So, if Slytherin had won, only Severus' handwriting would have become visible after the game and he'd never known what Minerva's bet had been unless she'd told him but, since everything was cancelled and there were no winners, nor losers, the page remained blank and only I, as the impartial witness – and owner of the notebook – could see what it said.

"What did they write?" Pomona asks and I cast a revealing spell to see what kind of evil torture they wish for each other this time.

"Oh, Merlin," I gasp, handing the notebook to Pomona so she can read too:

* * *

_If Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup of 1993, Severus Snape will come to a date with me._

_Minerva McGoangall_

_If Slytherin wins, Professor McGonagall will agree to go out with me for one dinner, without arguments._

_S.S._

_I, Rolanda Hooch, claim this bet to be valid on September 2nd, 1993._

* * *

"Oh, Merlin," Sprout mutters, "Should we tell them?"

"No," I say, quickly taking the notebook and making it vanish, "let's just hope it's not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw winning the cup this year."

"You do realize those are my and my husband's houses, right?"

"Yes, well, luckily I am not a Head of House so… not really my problem."

"Right, but you're the referee… Should I be telling the Headmaster that your impartiality has been compromised?"

"Oh, come on, Pom. We've been waiting five years for this..."

"Well, between Black and the Dementors, I wouldn't be surprised Quidditch gets cancelled again," she teases and I stare at her.

"Do you want to bet?"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	100. 1994: Alastor Moody

The noise of the locket wakes me up and I try to rise but I don't have the strength. What does it matter, anyway? I have no wand to fight, neither any power left to resist, and the bloody bastard probably just needs another lock of hair for his potion.

Awake, I am again aware of the freezing darkness that surrounds me, of the dryness of my lips and the hole in my stomach. Maybe he's bringing food this time, I think, even a glass of water would make me feel a lot better. But as soon as the light coming from outside the trunk blinds me, I am hit by a stunner that leaves me trembling. I don't think he's coming to feed me, he's angry, and I am probably the reason.

…

* * *

_It was a very hot day of summer when he came to see me, I know because I had to open one of the windows in the living room and I rarely do so._

_"I'm sorry to disturb you," he said after I made sure he was no impostor, "I believe Augusta told you I wanted a word with you."_

_"She did," I said, moving some old copies of the prophet away from the couch so we could sit down._

_Augusta is the only person who dares come to visit me in my own house. She would come at least twice a week to make sure I was clean, well fed and not enough crazy to be locked-up. I've kicked her away more than once, caught her enormous hat on fire even twice, but there's no way to get rid of that bloody woman._

_A couple weeks before she told me that Dumbledore had asked about me, that he'd be visiting soon and I was to behave nice with the man. Now, I've respected Albus Dumbledore my entire life, but I hadn't heard a word from the man in years, so whatever was bringing him back to me, was for sure none of my bloody business._

_"How are you doing, Alastor?" he asked after we sat down._

_"Cut the crap, Albus. You're here on business and I have little interest on chit-chat. What do you want?"_

_"I need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts," he said._

_"Good, I know a whole bunch of people that would do a hell of a work," I answered._

_"I'm sure, but I want you."_

_"Me?" I barked, "I thought I was the crazy one in the room."_

_"I believe you know about the incidents during the Quidditch World Cup," he said._

_"Of course, I read the papers. What have that to do with anything?"_

_"Well, you know Harry Potter is in my school, Alastor, and so far, I must admit, it's been difficult to keep him safe," he said, "so I thought that maybe if we had the best…"_

_"I was the best," I said, "but I am no more. Now I'm just a crazy old man who hears voices and imagines things. Who would trust me to teach anything worthy to a bunch of children?"_

_"Minerva, apparently," he answered, "she was the one to bring up your name, Alastor."_

_"Minerva?" I asked, wondering if it was a trick._

_"Yes, she said that if I wanted the best Auror I couldn't go to anyone but you, and I agreed."_

_"She's willing to work with me?"_

_"She wishes the best for Potter," the Headmaster said, "she trusts you, Alastor."_

* * *

…

"You fool old man, you thought you could trick me," Crouch says with the voice he's stolen from me, "you never told me anything about her!" and he sends another stunt against me using my very own wand.

"You'll have to excuse me, young man, but my head doesn't work very well down here in the dark," I manage to mutter, using my words and sarcasm as my only weapon, "who are you talking about?"

"McGonagall," he says, and something inside me turns upside down. I'm feeling sick, "you never said you knew her, you never gave me any memory about her and now she's suspicious."

"Well, she's a clever witch, not easy to fool, you know," I say, but he sends another Cruciatus against me, and uses the Imperious he has on me to make sure I don't try to dodge it or fight it.

…

* * *

_"Did you put all your potions in the trunk?" Augusta asked as she helped me fold my clothes for my luggage._

_"Yes," I answered._

_"Let's hope you don't need them, but if you start hearing those voices again just take the medicine for a few days until it stops, alright?"_

_"Yes, woman," I said and she stared at me very seriously, "don't you to go help your little brat with his trunk?"_

_"My little Neville hasn't waited until the very night before leaving to Hogwarts to make his luggage," she said, "but you're right, it's late, I should get going."_

_"Good, I want some peace."_

_"Keep complaining," she said, "but if it wasn't for me you'd have starved yourself to death years ago."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Bye bye and see you in June," I walked her to the door, almost pushing her so she would stop walking._

_"What?" she said bringing her hands to her chest, "You won't be coming for Christmas?"_

_"Good bye, Augusta," I opened the door and watched her walk towards the gate._

_"Be good in Hogwarts, Alastor," she told to me one more time, "especially with You-Know-Who," she said, and it's not precisely Voldemort she was talking about. I nodded, and she disapparated._

_When I turned around to go back inside, I realized a little man standing in my living room._

_"Who are you?" I asked pointing my wand at him, but then someone attacked me from behind with a Cruciatus that left me lying on the floor._

_"You've become old, Mad-Eye," a man said closing the front door after him, and when I turned to look at him, I recognized Crouch Jr._

_"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"_

_"Yeah, so is him, right Pettigrew?" he said pointing at his friend, "maybe you're having visions."_

_"Go to hell," and I sent a stunt towards him, "my visions aren't so ugly," and before I could attack again, another Cruciatus hit me._

_I fought them for as long as I stayed conscious, but at some point, between the Cruciatus and the Imperious spells they kept throwing, I fell into some kind of dream where there was only darkness and pain, a lot of pain._

_They made me questions, and I despite all my tries, I answered them; they also used legilimency on me, and I tried to keep my walls strong, but they were able to trespass them; so I took all my remaining strength and used it to guard that information I really couldn't let them have: things about the Order, important things; things about Potter, about Dumbledore, about Snape… no, they couldn't find out about Snape, about him being a traitor to them, about his missions, about… about Minerva! I had to protect Minerva!_

* * *

…

"You'll help me fool her, or she'll become a dead witch," Crouch orders from outside the trunk.

Looking up at him, still not used to look straight into my own face, I use all my strength left to let go a laugh.

"Good luck with that," I say, "you won't have the time to pronounce half spell before she knocks you off."

"Maybe," he says, "but that little girl of hers could easily have an accident."

"If you dare laying a finger on -" I shout, sitting up with great effort, but before I even finish my warning he hits me with another Cruciatus.

"You know I can go on forever without killing you," he says, "so either help me fool McGonagall or I'll have to make sure she's so devastated with the death of her daughter that she has no strength to worry about me."

So far, I've managed to keep all my memories of Minerva safe with occlumency, trying to keep both her and Severus safe from this maniac, also knowing that if anyone in Hogwarts could see the difference between me and the most perfect identical impostor of me would be her. But now he knows she's someone special and he'll use any means to learn everything I've been keeping about her, but I can't risk him wondering in my mind again, getting closer and closer every day to the truth about Severus. If he learned about him, not just all Dumbledore plans would fail but, if it's true that Voldemort is still alive somewhere, he'd tell him, and that monster wouldn't have enough making Severus pay for his treachery with his own life; he'd go after Minerva and Margaret too, and I can't let all that happen. No, I can't.

"I'll tell you what you need to know," I say, "I'll tell you everything about Minerva; but if you touch her," I warn, "you better make sure I don't come out of here alive."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	101. The World Cup

**1994**

**Six weeks earlier**

**.**

If I was alone, I'd stop running; if I was alone, I'd go back; if I was alone, I'd fight; but I'm not alone. Holding my hand strong enough to stop the circulation from my fingers, there's Margaret, panting as I make her follow my speed, frightened to death as we enter the woods in the dark of the night. I must keep her safe, it's my only thought.

"Mum, I can't," I hear her saying, "Mum, please," she begs, but I ignore her, because we must keep running. It's not until I notice her hand letting go of me when I do stop. She's terrified, I can see that on her face, but that's not what alarms me, it's her difficulty to breathe what worries me.

I look around us. There's more people running away but nobody stops to help. I don't judge, they also have children to worry about. I look back to the camp's direction, there's no sign of them, but that doesn't mean they're not coming, so we can't stay here.

"Maggie," I say, but I can see she's tired even before she drops to her knees on the ground. She tries to speak, probably to apologize, but the panting doesn't let her, and neither do I. I kneel down too, and rest one hand on her back and another on her chest, "breathe, lovey, breathe deeply," I whisper as I watch around to make sure we're safe. She won't be able to run anymore and I'm not strong enough to carry her, but I might be able to make us both disapparate if the protective spells of the camp have been altered with.

"Mum," she looks at me with tearful eyes and I kiss her forehead.

"Hold tight," I say, and I embrace her with both my arms as our surroundings vanish.

…

In a blink of an eye we are in the middle of Spinner's End. It's dark and one of the street lights is off, but I know we're just a few doors from Severus' home. Without giving it any thought, I take us there and ring the bell.

"Dad!" Margaret cries as soon as he comes to the door, and she hugs him tightly as he looks at me with a questioning look.

I haven't put a step in this house since we divorced, so I guess I can't blame him for wondering what we're doing here so late at night and during my time of the holidays with Maggie. We look at each other for a couple seconds while Margaret's breathing clams down, we don't say anything and I'm glad to find out there is no need to; that we still understand each other well enough to communicate without words.

"You look tired, Princess; let me take you up to bed," he says to Maggie and she just nods, already giving in to exhaustion. I watch him drive her upstairs and, when the breeze of the night makes me realize I'm still standing outside, I walk in and close the door.

Despite this was once my home, I can't help it but feeling like a stranger. There is no sign of me having lived here once anywhere; no books left in the library, no magazines lying on the tea table, no pictures hanging on the walls. I wonder how long after our separation he decided to erase those memories of me from his daily life.

…

* * *

**May 9th, 1989**

**.**

_We'd been sleeping in separate rooms since the Holidays. Severus would skip into his private rooms in the dungeons after putting Margaret to bed, and he'd be back before she woke up. She was just four years old by then, but we didn't want her to notice anything was wrong while we figured things out._

_That night Severus asked if he could stay._

_"No," I said reluctantly._

_"Minerva, this was supposed to be a temporary thing," he said._

_"It still is."_

_"Are you sure? Because lately the only time we spend together without arguing is when Maggie is around," he pointed out and I didn't reply because I knew he was right, "I'd like to work things out, Minerva, but I have the feeling you don't want to."_

_"I do."_

_"No, you don't. You keep pushing me away," he said, "sending me to my rooms every night. If only…"_

_"Ah, there it is," I exploded, probably without reason now that I look back, but I was so angry at that moment, so upset, "come on, tell me what it is I should do, Severus," I walked closer to him and pushed him backwards just to provoke him, "Tell me, oh my dear Master, what you want me to do? You love doing that, don't you?"_

_"Minerva, you know that…"he muttered quietly, patiently._

_"Oh, no, I don't know anymore! You decided to kill our baby for me, so you probably also want to decide when I must let you back into my bed," I kept hitting his chest, pushing him until he hit the wall, "Do you want to fuck? Is that it? Come on, fuck me! Force me!"_

_Suddenly, he grabbed both my wrists and pulled us around so that it was my back against the cold stone wall. The assault shut me up. I knew he would never hurt me but my heart was pounding anyway; one part of me wishing to spit on him and walk away, the other wishing he'd fuck and beat me until I was so exhausted I couldn't be angry with him anymore._

_"Yes, Minerva, I want to fuck you," he said, "you're still my wife and I want to share your bed, I want to make love to you, and I definitely want to turn your ass red for all the nasty things you're saying and doing to me lately," he admitted, "but I want do it."_

_"Because you're a bloody coward," I muttered, and he kept my hands pinned above my head with only one hand so he could use the other to gag me._

_"No," he replied as I struggled to get free from him, "because what I mostly want is for you to be well, Minerva. And you are not well, right now. You're in pain, you're hurting so much inside that you're losing control and you're not even realizing it, Minerva. And the worst part is that in the meantime you're hurting me and you're hurting Maggie, and as long as you don't let me or anyone else help you get healed, you won't ever be well."_

_After those words, he let go of me and went to his rooms through the floo network. That night I didn't sleep thinking about what he'd said, thinking about how selfish I'd been all those months, and the following day I told him I wanted the divorce._

* * *

…

"She's sleeping already," his voice startles me as I stand in the middle of the living room and I turn around to face him, "I gave her a couple drops of Sleeping Draught to help her."

"Thanks," I mutter, not really sure of what I should say.

"What happened, Minerva?" he asks as he walks closer, and I step backwards, trying to keep the distance between us, afraid that if it becomes shorter I will let myself fall into his arms looking for the comfort and the safety of his embrace, "wasn't the Quidditch World Cup today?"

"Yes," I answer, "we were there. Maggie was so happy. I managed for us to meet some of the players before the game and we were sitting so close to the field… it was incredible. We were going to camp for the night so she could enjoy the full experience and go back home on the morning but then…" I find the courage to look at him in the eyes and I ask, "tell me you weren't there, Severus, tell me you weren't one of them!"

"One of whom?" he asks confused, coming even closer, forcing me to step backwards again until I hit the dining table.

"The Death Eaters," I say.

"What Death Eaters?"

"The ones that attacked the crowd after the game, it was about a dozen of them, they wore the same masks as they did during the war, they began throwing curses everywhere, they caused chaos in the camp, they even draw the Mark in the sky and everyone started running away, trying to keep their families safe, just a few stayed to fight back and I would have too," I admit, "but I was terrified for Maggie, so I just thought of escaping from there, but she couldn't keep up so, I made us both disapparate."

I close my eyes, trying to fade the recollection of tonight events away from my mind, and then I feel Severus' hands on my shoulders. He says nothing; he just pulls me into his embrace and hugs me tight and we stay like that, in silence, feeling each other's heart beating, until the light from the street that was off suddenly turns on and I pull apart.

"I should go home," I say, "I'll send Earl to pick up Maggie tomorrow afternoon, she will like to spend some time with you."

"You don't have to go."

"Severus…"

"No, it's late, you'll just worry Millicent if you go back now, Minerva," he says, "I can sleep in the sofa for one night."

"No," I say, "I'll stay, but I won't take your bed from you. I can make myself comfortable in the sofa if I transfigure."

"Alright," he easily agrees, probably trying to avoid any possible argument, "have a good night."

"Good night," I bite my lip as he walks towards the door, suppressing a wish to ask him to stay, to hold me in his arms until I fall asleep.

"Oh, Minerva," he turns around before leaving the room.

"Yes?"

"I wasn't there," he says and I nod, because even though I knew he couldn't have been one of them, that if he'd known this was going to happen he'd warned me, I needed to listen to him saying it.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	102. A beautiful illusion

"Dad, daddy," the sweet voice of my little princess wakes me up the morning after she and Minerva had knocked on my door and, when I open my eyes and look at her, I see the same fear on her face that she had then.

"What's the matter?" I ask, making place for her under the sheets, guessing she might have had a nightmare after their last night chase.

"Dad, I don't have my medicines," she says, "they were on my bag but we left everything at the campsite," her voice trembles and her eyes fill with tears, "am I going to die?"

The steadiness on her voice as she asks that question makes me proud, but the panic on her eyes breaks my heart. I can understand it, though, her fear; we've been telling her that she must always take her potions or she'll get terribly sick. I sit up and take her hand between mine, I must show no worry if I want to calm her down.

"No, princess, you're not going to die," I assure her.

"But you and Mummy always say... " she mutters, but I silence her pressing a finger on her thin lips.

"Does anything hurt?" I ask her and she shakes her head, "do you feel different?" and she shakes again, "then you're not going to die," I say again, but she still doesn't seem convinced, "I tell you what; we'll go downstairs together and you'll help me brew a new batch of both potions," I purpose and a smile from ear to ear appears on her beautiful face.

I summon my sleepers and we go down quietly to the old pantry that became my lab after Margaret was born. When we walk by the living room I can see Minerva curled up in her cat form on the armchair, still sleeping, surely unaware of her mistake because, if she knew Maggie had no potions to take this morning she'd be even more terrified than her.

I didn't ask her why they came here last night. By what she told me, I know it wasn't planned, that she panicked and just focused on leaving that place and going somewhere safe. I know she was scared, and I still don't know if the Death Eaters who attacked the campsite were Malfoy's group or some other hidden clan, but I'm glad they came here, I'm glad that after five years she still thinks of my home as a safe place for her.

…

* * *

**May 10th, 1989**

_Minerva had asked me to meet her in our rooms for lunch – her rooms. Maggie was having lunch in the kitchens with Pomfrey's boy and the house elves and we had had an argument – another one – the night before, so I thought she wanted to talk things over. What I never imagined was I'd be hearing the D-word coming out her lips that day._

_"Minerva…" I said, "I think you're rushing into it, everything is so recent…"_

_"No, Severus, I'm not rushing. I've been doing a lot of thinking and last night I realized we can't keep going like this."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't want to hurt you, Severus."_

_"But you're not…"_

_"Yes, I am. You said it, and I can see it… My behaviour is irrational and I'd love to be able to just stop it, but the truth is I can't. I know I love you, but right now I… I can't look at you, I can't hear to your voice, without remembering the choice you made in that hospital, and it makes me despise you."_

_"I don't care," I interrupted her, "I can bear your hate, I can bear anything… just don't break us apart, Minerva. We love each other, and you know it."_

_"Sometimes you have to destroy things in order to build them stronger, Severus."_

_"But you're asking for divorce, Minerva. That's…"_

_"I need to know it's really over. I feel it's the only way I can find my peace again."_

_"Alright," I gave up._

_"Alright?" she repeated as if not sure to have listened correctly. I guess she expected more resistance from me, probably a longer fight; but I was tired of stupid arguments that took us nowhere._

_"Yes, Minerva, 'Alright'," I said, "I hoped that when this situation was resolved we'd be a happy family again. I never hoped for this; but I can't see you suffering anymore, and if you really feel I'm the reason of your pain then, I'll comply and I'll leave; because all I want is for you to be happy, for you to be well," my words faded into a deep silence as she broke down into tears and I pulled her into my embrace to calm her down, "I love you, Minerva, and I always will. No matter how far you push me, I'll be watching you and I'll be waiting for you."_

…

* * *

When I finish setting the cauldrons and all the other items needed for the potions, I realize Maggie hasn't just brought all the ingredients from the cupboard, but she has measured them, washed the leaves, chopped the roots, and she has even lined them up in two separate rows, one for each potions we'll be making.

"Did I do anything wrong?" she asks after I've been staring at her work for a while.

"Absolutely not, Princess," I say, "I was just thinking that maybe you could brew the potions this time."

"Really?!" she asks very excited.

"You've seen me do it millions of times, I'm sure you'll do well," I assure her, "and I'll be right here watching you."

"Yeay!" she jumps down from the stool she uses to reach the table better, and hugs my waist tightly, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeats for as long as her embrace lasts.

"Shall we begin?" I ask.

"Yes! First we need to boil water for the potions that makes my lung grow," she says, repeating my own instructions from when she assists me, "and for the one that helps me breathe we need very, very cold serum, so that the roots don't melt too fast when we pour them inside."

"Very good," I say with a smile.

"Well, then bring the cold serum from the fridge, Daddy, I can't do everything," she says, and now I don't think she's mimicking me, but her mother's bossiest voice.

…

We're almost done with the potions when Maggie suddenly holds her hand opened to me.

"What is it, Princess?" I ask.

"I need a wand to stir and say the spells," she says and without even giving it a thought, I reach for my wand.

"Don't you even dare," Minerva's voice says from the door frame and we both turn around to see her standing behind us with a very stern face. I wonder how long she's been watching, she can be so stealthy sometimes.

"Mum, look, I'm brewing my potions today!" Maggie tells her.

"I know, lovey, and you did a great job, but let your Dad cast the spells," Minerva answers.

"But…"

"You know you're not supposed to use a wand until you're eleven."

"It'll be just a couple spells, Minerva," I interrupt.

"Yes, Mummy, please…" Margaret begs.

"No. Severus, please, don't encourage her."

"Oh, come on, it's not as if you weren't teaching her advanced transfiguration already," I say.

"It's not…"

"It is the same," I say, "We're not hurting anyone, Minerva, just breaking a couple silly rules. You should have seen how scared she was when she realized you'd left the potions behind in the campsite. I'm just trying to make her happy."

"I… Ooh! You are insufferable, Severus!" she yells before storming out.

"I love you too, Minnie," I say, loud enough for her to hear, and she slams the door closed with a silent spell from the kitchen.

"Is Mum upset with me?" Maggie asks.

"No, princess, she's upset with me."

"I don't like it when you fight," she says.

"It's OK. We weren't fighting," I say, kissing her forehead before handing her my wand, "if we had, there wouldn't be a single crystal vase standing in the room," I add, and we both smile, "now, do you remember how the spells go?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Good, let's finish and go have breakfast then, I'm starving."

"So am I," she agrees, grasping the wand so firmly that you'd say she was in her third year already.

…

When we come out, Minerva is finishing setting the kitchen's table for breakfast. Half-burned toasts and over-cooked pancakes lay on the tablecloth, together with jam, butter, honey, chocolate and the smell of hot coffee.

"Yum!" Maggie quickly takes her sit and fills her plate with the better-looking pancakes, which she drowns under a chocolate shower.

"I'm sorry I forgot your potions, lovey," Minerva says to her, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's alright, Mummy. We had fun making them, right Daddy."

"We did," I say, frozen in the door frame, afraid that if I breathe or move I will wake up of this wonderful of dream where my baby girl and my adorable wife are sharing breakfast with me in the kitchen of my house.

"Severus, Severus," her sweet voice brings me back to reality, "I know it doesn't look tasty, but it did took me my time to make you breakfast, so I'd appreciate it if you sat down and join us," Minerva says.

"I'm sorry," I quickly take my chair between her and Maggie in the little round table and smile as she pours some coffee on my cup and then adds one single spoon of sugar and some milk – if I'm still dreaming, I don't want to wake up.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	103. After breakfast

It feels - natural - being here, back home, having breakfast with Maggie and Severus as if nothing happened. I wonder if it's the same for Severus or if he's counting the minutes down for me to go. I don't think so, though; by the look on his eyes, with that almost hidden spark on them, I'd say he feels pretty much like me and doesn't want this illusion to end; but I could also be wrong. After all, we've been divorced for five years, now, and I might not be able to read him as well as I used to.

"Mum, can I go to the park?" Maggie asks me, not because I have any more authority than Severus in our arrangement, but because she's really asking if we - she and I - will be leaving soon.

"Go, lovey," I say, not sure of how long we'll be staying, but kind of glad to have a few minutes alone with Severus.

She leaves without saying goodbye but having taken both her potions. I feel terrible for having been so irresponsible yesterday, but proud to know that if anything is to happen, Maggie is more than capable of making them herself. She's such a clever girl.

"She could have her NEWTs by the time her classmates are taking her OWLs," Severus points out as he takes her empty phials and as many dishes as he can carry to the sink.

"I know, but I'd prefer for her to enjoy what's left of her childhood," I reply as I take the rest of the dirty dishes.

Without saying a single word, he starts washing the dishes as I dry them, both of us working with a synchronisation gained over the years and that I thought had been left in the past. When we're done, I raise my hand to take one more plate, but the pile is over and all I meet is Severus hand. I quickly try to undo my movement, but he holds me and keeps me in place as we're standing very close, the closest we've been in a very long time.

I look up at him and all I want is to kiss his lips. I try to shake the thought away, but I can't lie, I want him.

I realize it's been seconds, maybe even minutes, and he's still not letting go of me, but I don't care. I could be here forever, his eternal prisoner, at his will for eternity, and I would never complain. He's my Master after all, and I his submissive; that's a bond we never broke, although I haven't submitted to him for ages. I wonder what he'd say if I called him Sir one more time, if I told him I keep my collars in my nightstand, if he knew I wear them when I play with myself while thinking of any time we spent together.

"Minerva," he suddenly breaks our long silent, and my name on his voice is enough to make my legs weak, "may I..." but before he can finish his question there's a loud pop in the room and we quickly break apart startled by Earl, my aunt's house elf.

"Mistress McGonagall, thank the Great Elf that I've finally found you," he says, "your aunt is so worried. She's had me looking for you all morning."

"Worried?" I ask, for a second forgetting about last night's events and the fact I didn't tell my aunt we'd be staying here.

"She saw in the papers what happened last night in the World Cup game and thought something was wrong when you didn't come home."

"Oh," I let go.

"You didn't tell Millicent you were here?" Severus asks.

"I - I forgot," I confess, although it's not entirely true. The thought of owling Aunt Millicent did cross my mind, but what was I to say?

"You should go and let her know you're fine, then," he says, and I gaze at him, trying to guess if he's at least as much disappointed as I am for having been disturbed; but he's back to his usual stern pose, as if a moment ago we hadn't been about to kiss.

"Yes, you're right," I say, "I'll go with Earl now and I'll send him back to collect Maggie before dinner time, if it's OK with you," he nods and I take Earl's hand before we disappear from the room and reappear in the Manor's library.

…

* * *

"Minerva, dear, I was so worried!" my Aunt cries trapping me into her embrace before I even have a chance to speak, "I didn't learn what happened until this morning and I thought those bastards had attacked you. Where on Earth did you go?" she yells as she lets go of me, "Where's Margaret?"

"I let her stay with her father a little longer," I say.

"What? You were with Severus?" she asks, less surprised than I thought she'd be.

"We left Maggie's potions behind in the campsite, so I took us both there when she started to feel bad," I say, distorting the truth just enough to avoid unnecessary questions.

"You could have just come here, there's still enough medicine left for a few days," she replies, and I open my mouth to answer when someone else comes to my rescue.

"We don't think rationally when we're desperate, Millicent. I'm sure Minerva thought it was their best option."

"Albus," I whisper, as I turn around to find him sitting on one of the armchairs, "what -?"

"I came as soon as your aunt owled me," he says.

"Thank you, but as you can see I'm in one piece, and so is Maggie."

"I told her you would be. In fact, I came so we could have a word once you'd be back."

"I leave you two alone," Aunt Millie says before leaving the room, and it's then when I realize Earl is gone too.

"Would you fancy a drink?" I ask to Dumbledore as I walk across the library.

"I just had tea with Millicent," he says.

"Well, I had something stronger in mind," I add as I open the bar and take the gillywater bottle and two glasses out.

I join Albus in the sitting area and serve the drinks.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask, knowing that any out-of-school visit from the Headmaster has its purpose.

"What did you see yesterday?" he asks.

"Doesn't it come in the papers?"

"Yes, but I don't trust those sources, neither do I trust the Ministry," he says, "and you were once an auror, Minerva, so I know you're observant."

"I saw chaos, and fear, and…" I sip my glass and stare at him, we both know this is not what he's asking for, "they were no more than twenty, all wore hooded cloaks and masks – the same exact masks the Death Eaters would wear during the war. They attacked blindly as if it was a game, but they hurt people on the way," I explain, "I can't tell you more. I might be observant, but I had a child to keep safe and there is where all my senses were fixed."

"A Morsmordre was cast," he says, and I open my mouth wide, "with Harry Potter's wand."

"What?"

"Obviously it was someone else who did it, but they used his wand and that means they were close to him."

"Oh, Merlin! Albus, what's going on?" I ask, "You don't seem very surprised this happened, and truth being said, neither did Severus last night although he swore he wasn't one of them."

"As quiet as we tried to keep Quirrel's incident, it helped increase the truth on the rumours about Lord Voldemort being alive. The Chamber of Secrets being opened didn't help either, and with Black escaping from Azkaban last year…"

"But his innocence was proven," I say.

"Right, but only to a few of us. To others it's still a proof that the Darkness is gaining power again."

"So, last night events…"

"They're trying to scare people again," he says, "what doesn't fit is the Morsmordre. I don't think this was Voldemort's call, but someone was definitely sending him a message."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, so far all we can do is keep the boy safe."

"How? Bringing Dementors into the school again?"

"No, that was the Ministry's decision and I don't want them anywhere near my school," he says, "I was thinking about hiring someone who could watch over Potter, an auror, a good one…"

"I was a good auror and I wasn't of much help last year," I say, "you need the best one, and as far as I know he is available."

"Are you willing to work with him?"

"That's what you actually came to ask me, isn't it?" I say with a smirk, refilling my glass for the second time.

"Oh, my dear Minerva, you know me too well," he mutters, finishing his drink, "by any chance you wouldn't know a good way to convince him too, would you?"

"Just tell him it was my idea," I say.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	104. An exciting year

Every summer since we divorced, Maggie spends Augost with Severus in London while I try not to commit suicide or murder being alone with my Aunt in the Manor. Luckily, this year I'm sent an invitation from Dumbledore to join him earlier in the Castle in order to help him with the Three Wizards Tournament preparations.

"This will be an exciting year," he says over dinner the first night we're together.

"I still don't understand why you agreed to restore the Tournament. I can't see a more stupid way to endanger the safety of our children," I point out.

"We need to be in good terms with our neighbouring nations, Minerva," he answers, "if a war was to begin..."

"War?" I interrupt, "I thought you said the World Cup incidents were just a single group trying to scare people."

"Minerva..."

"No. I'm tired of being left in the blank, Albus. I'm not a child that needs protection."

"Of course not, but you do have a child to protect."

"Well, let me take care of that," I say, "now, tell me what's going on."

"There's not much to tell, I mean, it's all suspicions and nothing more but, I do believe they're looking for him, trying to revive him now that they know he's not really gone."

"When you say him…"

"I mean Voldemort," he says without chocking and I take my almost untouched glass of wine and empty it down my throat.

"It's Pettigrew, right?" I ask, "now that we know the truth and how he managed to stay hidden all this time, his only choice is to find his Master."

"Yes, but I don't believe that poor man capable of doing much for whatever life-form Voldemort might have right now."

"Probably not, but he is all You-Know-Who needs to recruit his old troops," I say, "He not only knows everyone, but also what they've been doing all this years and where they are now…"

"Exactly," he agrees.

"So, you think he's been looking for the other Death Eaters."

"I don't know," he says.

"He knows Severus has been teaching in Hogwarts," I say, "he knows he's been working for you and married to me. He probably knows about Margaret too…"

"You are not in any danger, Minerva."

"It's not us I'm worried about, it's him," I raise my voice.

"Well, this is exactly why we've done such an effort to keep Severus close to his old mates, Minerva. As long as he's played his part right, I'm sure they trust him just as much as we do."

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it? To make sure you could use him as a spy if your fears became true and You-Know-Who actually came back."

"You must to understand, Minerva, that…" he tries, but I'm not willing to listen.

"No," I yell, standing up from the dinner table, "no argument will possibly make me understand why my husband has to go back with those men," I say and we both fall into silence.

"He's not your husband anymore, Minerva," Albus speaks after a while, looking at me with knitted eyebrows, and I have no words to reply.

…

* * *

We don't ever talk about my little speech slip, and I'm grateful for that. The following day we begin sending letters, making schedules, and finding a place in the castle to accommodate everyone.

"Why are you bringing the Tournament to Hogwarts?" I ask, the question having been in my mind for a while now.

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm not mistaken, the last one was held in Beauxbatons, which means this one should have been in Durmstrang," I point out, "but it's going to be here. Why?"

"It's been centuries since the last Tournament, Minerva. I really didn't stop to think whose turn was it to hold it," he lies very badly.

"Oh, please, Albus. I'm very sure that you not only did stop to do that, but had plenty to do with the change. Why?"

"There's no…"

"Albus, I'm really tired of this back and forth between us. You know I will learn eventually," I say, "why are you brining these people to our school?"

"Karkaroff," he says, and the name quickly rings a bell.

"Igor Karkaroff?" I ask, "he's a Professor in Durmstrang. Teachers don't travel for the Tournament."

"No, but Headmasters do. "

"Igor Karkaroff was made Headmaster?" I ask, surprised that I didn't know this fact.

"Yes. This will be his second year in the position."

"And you're bringing him to Hogwarts because…"

"I want to watch him, see if he can bring new information to my suspicions, learn what connections he has, why he went into hiding so far away…"

"When you say 'watch', you mean Severus."

"Of course," he says as a matter-of-factly, "he'll open up to him thinking they made the same decisions."

"You're mistaken about Karkaroff," I tell him, "he never went into hiding, he run off looking for a better life, a new life, and he found it."

"How do you know?" he asks.

"I have my ways too, Albus," I smirk and say no more about the matter.

...

* * *

**_July 20th, 1989_ **

_Dear Minerva,_

_I recently learn about your divorce in my correspondence with Severus. Having attended your collaring ceremony I have to say I feel very sorry to hear this news. Despite coming from such different worlds, you really seemed made for each other and I thought you'd be one of those couples who grow old together._

_I'm sorry, I feel right now as if I'm intruding. After all, you and I don't really have any kind relationship, despite sharing some very intimate memories._

_I just really wanted to tell you, like I said to Severus, that I hope you can fix whatever went wrong and be together again._

_Sincerely,_

_Igor Karkaroff_

…

This is the first letter he sent. To that one followed many others. He became a friend in the distance, someone I could talk about anything or anyone because he was far enough not to care or not to judge. To him I would explain sincerely how I felt about Severus, how I still loved him but didn't feel ready to go back to our old family life, how having him away in the holiday months made me miss him, and having him close in the school months made me crave him. To Igor Karkaroff, who I'd once given a blowjob in front of a dozen other Death Eaters, I confessed my fantasies and desires to be submitted again, my loneliness and my fears. In him I found the confidant I'd lost with Severus, and filled a void in my soul until his last letter.

_…_

**_4th June, 1991_ **

_Dear Minerva,_

_Tonight I dreamt about you and I thought you'd like to know. I dreamt I came to Hogwarts and ventured into your room in the middle of the night. I dreamt I undressed you in your sleep and tied you up to the bedposts before waking you up with a kiss. You weren't scared, but you tried to get free just to play along with me. I dreamt I squeezed your nipples hard enough to make you scream, I dreamt I flashed your ass red and gagged your mouth with my cock as I fucked you cunt with my fist._

_I know it all was just a dream, but I thought, now that the summer holidays are close, we maybe could try to meet somewhere and make part of it real._

_Sincerely,_

_Igor Karkaroff_

…

I masturbated to that letter several times. I imagined the scenario he described and the ones we could build up if we actually met; but I never wrote him back and he neither sent another letter. Our correspondence finished there and I thought it was for the better, thinking I'd never have to see him again so, it would all have just been a harmless memory we'd share. But now he's coming to Hogwarts, he'll be here day and night for one entire school year, just a few rooms from mine, just a few floors from Severus. I sight. I don't really know if I want this to be an exciting year.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	105. September 1st

"Dad, no! It's not like this!" Margaret yells at me after my third try of replicating the braided hairdo her mother usually does on her.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I really can't do any better," I say, "can't you just wear your hair down."

"No," she says.

"Well, then, try it yourself," I give up and I hand her my wand. Without hesitation, she takes it and pointing at her own reflection in the mirror she says " _torti crines_ ", immediately, the locks of her hair start moving like serpents and in less than a minute her hair is perfectly done.

"You see, it's not that difficult, Daddy," she says turning around to look at me and I smile because never before she has reminded me so much of Minerva.

"What?" she asks after a while.

"Nothing," I shake my head, "you just… you just reminded of your mother for a moment."

"Is that bad?" she asks with a serious face.

"Of course not, Princess," I say as I take my wand from her fingers and keep it in my pocket, "I married her, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you divorced her afterwards," she says, "are you going to divorce me too?"

"Never," I turn towards her and kiss her forehead, "you are the love of my life."

"Don't be silly, Daddy," she says as she leaves the bathroom and starts going downstairs.

…

* * *

It's September 1st, and we're going to Hogwarts on the Express because Maggie wanted to be with Sprout's boy for the ride. Since I myself prefer the three-hour ride to apparition, I didn't disagree, but I want to get into the train before all the students start to arrive so I can get a nice and peaceful compartment, that's why we woke up early and took a muggle ride to King's Cross.

…

"Maggie!" the young boy shouts as soon as we cross the brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Sammy!" she yells back, throwing her handbag on the floor and running towards him as if they hadn't seen each other for the entire summer.

"Hello Uncle Severus," the boy says offering me his hand for a manly handshake.

"How are you, boy?" I greet him, taking his hand as the young man he is, amazed of how old he's grown, trying to remember the very first time he'd called me Uncle.

"Fine," he says, "my parents are inside. Do you want to come?" he asks, and I don't have time to reply. He and Maggie head to the train giving me just enough time to take the bag and follow them in.

The platform was almost empty when we arrived and so is the wagon we enter. We find Sprout and Flitwick in a large compartment with two large seats and a table.

"Severus, how nice to see you," she says, "how's been your summer?"

"Fine, thank you," I answer as I take a sit, guessing it'd be rude to just move to another compartment now, since Maggie has already made herself comfortable between Flitwick and Samuel.

"Maggie, are you excited? A year from today you'll be on this very same train as a student," Pomona reminds her, and me; and as Maggie smiles from ear to ear at the thought, I wish she wouldn't have to grow a single day older than she is now.

"If you come to Hufflepuff, we'll be able to be together all the time again," Samuel says, "wouldn't it be cool?"

"I guess…" Margaret mutters.

"Oh, Sammy, being as clever as she is, I'm sure Ravenclaw will turn to be Maggie's house," Flitwich claims.

"Well, I…" my little Princess hesitates.

"Don't be silly, she'll be a Gryffindor so Minerva can be proud of her little cub," Sprout says.

I look at Maggie, her expression being of absolute confusion, and I decide to intervene.

"She can end up in any house," I say, "after all, it's the Sorting Hat who'll make the decision," but I can't resist it, "and we can't forget she also has a Slytherin piece in her soul."

After that, we don't speak much until the train starts moving. When we left home it was starting to rain and right now there's a storm outside that barely lets us see anything from the windows.

"Mags, do you want to go explore the train?" Samuel asks her, standing up.

"Can I, Dad?"

"Of course, just don't bother anyone and if Sam wants to stay with his friends, you be nice and come back, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy," she pecks my cheek and then leaves.

"I think I'm going to try find Ro," Sprout stands up too, "she was going to fly but, with this weather, she might have taken the train with Susan."

"Ask her to join us if you find her," Flitwick says to her before she leaves. As soon as she's gone he makes himself comfortable on the seat and takes what looks like a two-inch wooden square from his pocket, "fancy a game of chess?" he asks.

"You brought your board?"

"I always carry a pocket one with me," he says, and with the tip of his wand he touches the little wooden piece, which suddenly grows into a full-size chess board with the pieces already in place.

"Practical," I point out.

"Right?" he smirks and makes his first move, "so, tell me, how was your summer?"

"Fine," I repeat, but by the look he gives me I know he's asking for a longer answer, "Minerva came to see me."

"She did?"

"After the World-Cup attacks."

"Right, she was there with Maggie. Did anything happen?"

"We didn't talk much but, there was definitely something… I don't know… we were interrupted so… we didn't have time to…"

"What do you mean you didn't have time? You had the entire summer!"

"I wasn't going to just go to the Manor and… besides, she's been in the school for the last three weeks with Dumbledore, I…"

"She told Pomona you almost kissed," he says, and I raise my eyes from the board to look at him.

"How? When?" I mutter nervously, I've never liked people knowing more about my life that what I've decided to let them know; but in this bloody school everybody has forgotten what privacy is, even during holidays, apparently.

"She came to dinner and told her over some drinks, I wasn't supposed to hear but I did."

"Well, it didn't happen so…"

"So, you're not going to do anything?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Go find Minerva as soon as we're back and give her that kiss."

"I can't…"

"Come on, boy. It's been five years, you two are meant to be together," he says, "you two want to be together. She's too proud and stubborn to admit it, so it's up to you to do something about it."

"You think so?"

"Well, don't you love her anymore?" he asks.

"Oh, I do, I love her just as much as I did five years ago, or even more," I confess, "but I'm so afraid that she might not be ready yet…"

"She is, trust me."

"If you're right…" I mutter, picturing us together again, forgetting about the time we've spent apart and laughing at our poor decision, "I might talk to her tonight."

"Of course, you…" he replies but before he stops when the compartment door opens and Sprout comes in followed by Hooch.

"Look who I found," she says.

"Hi, Filius," the flying teacher greets, "Severus."

"Hooch, shouldn't you be up in your brook like an old good ugly witch," I mock, and she sits next to me with a mischievous grin.

"Very funny, Snape," she says, "shouldn't you be wearing your old Death Eater mask to go scaring the little kids around."

"Rolanda, that's not funny at all," Sprout scolds her.

"No, in fact it was pretty harmful," I point out, and I look at Hooch with a serious look, "nicely done, Mrs. Hooch, accurate and up-to-day," I analyse, "you're improving."

"Thank you, Mr. Snape, you're a great insult Master," she plays along and we both look at the infuriated face on Sprout.

"You're worse than the children, you know?" she complains as Flitwick laughs under his nose before we continue our chess game in silence while the women chat about some Quidditch celebrity.

…

* * *

At the Hogsmeade station the students become a big sea of heads only parting when the first years are made to follow the half-giant figure of Hagrid to the lake, and the rest are made to go onto the carriages.

"Dad, how come Mummy's not here?" Maggie asks after we're left the last ones in the platform.

"She probably had to take care of something in the school," I say, "We'll meet her there."

"Can we go through the passage so we can go faster?" she suggests, and I don't see a reason why not, so we go into the Hog's Head and after saying hi to the Aberforth and his grown little twins, we climb into the passage behind the portrait of the Headmaster's young sister and make our way into the Castle two thirds of a time faster than it would have taken us on the carriages. Despite that, we can't find Minerva until we suddenly listen to her yelling at Peeves, and we spot her at the entrance of the Great Hall as some students get in.

"Mum!" Maggie shouts, unable to control herself after four weeks without Minerva, and she walks towards us, and gives her a hug.

"I'm so sorry, lovey," she apologizes, "I wanted to come meet you at the station, but Peeves put the kitchens upside down and…" she stops herself and kisses Margaret on the cheek, "anyway, how are you?"

"Fine," she smiles, "we came on the train with Sammy, and I bought chocolate frogs and showed Sammy's classmates the tricks I can do without a wand."

"You did?" Minerva hugs her again, probably preferring to stay here with her than going back with the children and all her Deputy obligations, "Hi, Severus," she says over Margaret's shoulder as if she'd just spotted me.

"Hi," I say, trying to figure out if this is a good moment to tell her I'd like for us to talk, but deciding I shouldn't do it in front of Maggie.

"What was wrong with Peeves?" Margaret asks breaking their embrace, unaware of the tension between her mother and I.

"He got angry when I told him he couldn't attend the feast and ruined all the food the House-elves had already prepared."

"Mum, you shouldn't have done that!" she scolds her mother, "I'll go find him and tell him we can have our own feast," and with that, she storms away.

"Sometimes I feel she knows the people in this castle better than I do," Minerva points out.

"She does," I agree, "they're her family," and she looks at me and smile.

"I should go meet the first years," she says in an apologetic tone.

"Of course," I say, "I'll save you a seat."

"Severus," she calls my name and I think she'll ask me not to do that, but she doesn't, "do you think we could maybe talk after dinner?"

Oh, that's a change of events. I was going to be the one to ask her to talk… What does she want to talk about? Is it the same I do? Is it about the kiss that never happened? Is she going to swallow her pride and actually take the first step this time? "Let's talk now," I want to say, but we can talk now, she has things to do and I still don't know what I'm going to say exaclty.

"Absolutely," I answer before watching her elegantly climb the stairs down.

…

* * *

The professors table is half-empty when I arrive, but the Headmaster is there already.

"Severus, my dear boy, how are you?" he asks as soon as I take a seat, leaving an empty chair between him and I for Minerva.

"Fine," I answer.

"I'm glad," he says, and as if he was looking for the right words, he spends a moment thinking and then adds: "listen, there is something I need to talk to you about, privately," he says, and I somehow wonder if it has anything to do with whatever it is Minerva wants to talk to me about too, "maybe after the Ceremony you could come to my office for a drink."

Well, I'd rather talk to Minerva first, but that's a conversation that I don't want to stop by having to go see the Headmaster afterwards, so it might be better if I first get it over with him and then go see her.

"Of course," I say, "if it is so important."

"It is," he says, and with that we conclude our little chat and wait for the House tables to be full and Minerva to come in with the new first-years.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	106. Betrayed

_"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year,"_  Dumbledore told the children during his initial speak of the Ceremony, maybe exaggerating a little his concern about our loss, especially since after I suggested to keep the Cup along with the Tournament he answered with a resounding 'no' without second thoughts about it.  _"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely,"_  who could enjoy being put in a life-or-death situation for nothing?  _"I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts —"_ he was interrupted by a thunder coming from the storm outside, after which the doors of the Great Hall opened abruptly to let someone in.

Just his shadow was enough for me to recognize him: Alastor. As he walked towards our table I noticed his limping had gone worse, new scars marked his face and his hair had gone greyer, but so had mine.

A sudden feeling on my hand startled me bringing me back from the old memories that were passing in front of my eyes, and I realized Severus had rested his hand on top of mine. I looked at him, but no words came to my lips; he misunderstood my silence and moved his hand away but I quickly grabbed it back needing that comfort, needing him.

I haven't spoken to Alastor ever since the day I almost lost Margaret during an argument while he was heavily drunk. I was tired of giving him second chances, but I know he found the right path again after that so, maybe it's time we fix things. I wonder if he'll let me back into his life.

…

* * *

Right after dinner, I'd like to talk to Alastor, but Dumbledore has him caught up in some conversation. I look for Severus too, I told him I wanted to have a word with him and I hope he remembers, but he's nowhere to be seen, so I decide to first walk with my students to the tower. I'm sure they'll have plenty of questions about the Tournament.

After a pretty long quiz about what this competition might entangle, making sure the first years are well-accommodated in their rooms and checking that Margaret is back to ours, I head to the dungeons to find Severus. I could very well use the floo connection between our rooms, the one we decided to keep so Margaret could go back and forth at her will, but I don't feel I have the right to intrude into his intimacy in such way anymore.

On my way down the halls, to my surprise, because I wasn't expecting to see him until the following morning, I find Moody.

"Good night, Professor," he says, passing by me as if we had nothing to say to each other.

"Alastor," I stop him.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," the coldness on his tone hurts.

"Do you have a moment?" I ask, "I'd really like for us to talk."

"I already talked about my schedules with Dumbledore," he says.

"Well, it's not about that that I wanted to talk about…" I explain.

"I'm tired and would like to go to bed," he states, "maybe in another moment."

"Alright," I say, not sure that he got my desire to reborn our friendship, "good night," I greet before returning to my path, now with my mind distracted on him.

…

* * *

_Augost 27th, 1991_

_._

_It was the day after Dumbledore had tried to threaten me into talking to Severus if I didn't want to get fired. I obviously didn't fall into his tricks but he'd got me thinking that we really couldn't go one the way we had the previous year. We had a daughter together, and we worked in the same school, so we did have to communicate if we wanted this divorce thing to work out._

_I owled Severus first thing on the morning asking to come see me as soon as he arrived to the school. Around midday, he knocked my door._

_"Hi," I said as I let him in and closed the door._

_"How are you?"_

_"Fine, thanks."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Dumbledore…" and I didn't need him to say more._

_"He talked to you too?" I asked._

_"He tried to threaten to fire me if we didn't fix things," he explained, "as if he could manage without any of us around," I smiled at the remark._

_"He did the same to me," I said, "I don't applaud his methods but, I do believe he has a point, don't you?"_

_"I'm willing to fix things with you anytime, my Love," he admitted, and listening to those two words on his voice again made me nervous._

_"I'm not ready for that yet, Severus," I confessed, "but we could try to… be friends."_

_"Friends? No, I don't think I can do that."_

_"Severus, we can't keep ignoring each other, we have a child together."_

_"Yes, but I can't be friends with you, Minerva."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I was your Master, your lover, your husband," he said, "and now, every time I turn a corner and spot you in the distance of a hall, all I can do is remember I'm not any of that anymore; that I can't walk towards you and kiss you, I can't surprise you in your classroom and fuck you, I can't startle you at night and tie you up," there was so much pain on his voice, "and you expect me to be your friend, to sit next to you, and talk to you, and pretend I'm not dying in my insides because I can't really be with you anymore?"_

_"Severus…"_

_"No, Minerva," he said, "if you want for us to talk, I will talk. But I won't be your friend."_

* * *

…

When Severus comes to the door after I knock, he looks as if he wasn't expecting me.

"I could come any other time, if you wish," I say.

"No, that's alright," he invites me in, "would you like a drink? I have a bottle of gilly water we could open," he offers.

"Maybe later," I say, not wishing to sound rude but willing to keep all my senses for what I have to say.

"You didn't tell me Moody was coming to the school," he says as we sit down, "will you be alright?"

"It wasn't a sure thing," I explain, "but when Dumbledore suggested it I guessed it was time to mend things with him."

"That's good," he says, "you know he won't be the only reunion we'll be having this year, right?" he asks, "Karkaroff is coming," he says before I can even wonder, "apparently he's now the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, so he'll be here for the Tournament."

He knows. I wonder if Karkaroff himself has told him, if they've kept in contact all these years, if he knows about my correspondence with him too.

"I know," I mutter, knowing that this is the right moment to tell him, to make things clear before I confess my love to him and ask for a second chance.

"Anyway, what did you wanted to tell me, Minerva."

His voice distracts me, his eyes distract me, his hand on my shoulder distracts me. Why spoiling our little moment alone bringing someone we haven't seen in ten years to the conversation?

"Severus, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," I confess, "ever since I was at your house, and we…"

"Minerva…" he calls me, and I want to answer 'yes, Sir?', but I don't. I put myself together and say what I came to say.

"Severus, I've been a fool. I needed time and distance and I convinced myself I didn't love you anymore and, even though shortly after I realized I felt the opposite, my pride didn't let me see things the right way," I explain, "but when I came to you that night, it was clear to me how blind I'd been; because in your house and in your arms I felt like home, I felt safe, I felt loved… It was as if time hadn't passed and I wished I hadn't been such a fool…" I stopped to breathe as my eyes filled with tears, "Severus, I don't know how you feel about me anymore, I don't know how much anger you feel towards me, but I need you to know that… that I love you."

"Minerva…" he spoke, but I didn't let him interrupt me.

"You know how hard this is to me, you know more than anyone else that I'm not one to easily eat my pride when it comes to this but… I don't care anymore, I'm not willing to be apart from you any longer for my stupid ego, I'm not willing to lose you again, I'm here to ask you, to beg you, for your forgiveness," I say among sobs, "one last chance to show you I still love you."

"Minerva," he says, his hands on my cheeks as his eyes stare at me, "I'm not angry, I agreed with you that we needed that time and distance. You were in a dark place and needed to heal on your own, and you did, you become stronger. There is nothing to be forgiven," his tone anticipates to me what he's about to say, "but I can't give you that second chance," he says, and I want to break down into tears but instead, I move apart and dry my tears, "time has passed and I believe we're better separated."

"We almost kissed," I say, frustration gaining control over myself right now, "at your house, in the kitchen, we almost kissed."

"It was a weak moment," he says.

"No!" I yell, standing up from the sofa, "You said you'd always love me, that you'd wait for me…"

"Minerva, you couldn't expect me to wait forever," he says with a coldness that resembles that of Moody when we spoke in the corridor and I can't stand being here anymore, so I storm out.

I feel tricked, betrayed, at the same time that I feel ashamed. How can I have been such a fool?

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	107. Misunderstandings

The following morning Margaret and I have breakfast together in my rooms. We have barely had time to speak since yesterday, and I worry she might want to tell me all the things she's done with her father during the part of the holidays she's spent with him. Honestly, the very last name I want to hear right now is Severus'. But she doesn't, she doesn't say much actually, and when I realize I've finished my tea and she's barely touched her cereal I start to worry.

"What's the matter, lovey?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm your mother, you can choose not to tell me, but you can't lie to me."

"I'm fine," she insists.

"You're not," I declare, "and I thought you were looking forwards to starting classes with your Aunt Poppy again."

"It's not that, mum."

"Well, then tell me what it is," I say, "I'm older, and wiser, maybe I can help you."

She looks at me as if giving it a thought and I can't help it but seeing the resemblance between her and Severus, both so reserved about their worries, so determined to be martyrs when it comes to suffering… I sight.

"I'm coming to Hogwarts next year," she says, "as a student, I mean."

"I know."

"Will you be disappointed if I'm not a Gryffindor?" she asks.

"Why wouldn't you be?" I reply, and as soon as I hear my own voice I realize those weren't the words I should have chosen as a mother, but before I can correct myself, she speaks again.

"Well… Sam wants me to be a Hufflepuff so we can be together all the time again," she explains, "but Uncle Filius said I could be a great Ravenclaw," she says, and I see now where this is going, so I decide it's time to say the right thing:

"You'll never disappoint me, lovey," I say, "no matter which house you end up choosing."

"But that's the problem!" she raises her voice, "I can't choose! I don't want to choose! I don't want to upset Sammy, or you, or daddy…"

"Why would you upset your father or me?" I ask.

"Would you be happy if I went to Slytherin?" she asks, her voice suddenly sounding more grown-up than ever, "wouldn't it feel as if I was choosing daddy over you?"

"Maggie, I…"

"You see! And it would be the same for daddy if I chose Gryffindor," she says with a hint of desperation. This is really bothering her and I do want to calm her down, find the right words to fix her pain.

"Margaret, we all love you, your father, Samuel, me and all your aunties and uncles in this school. Of course we all want you to choose our houses, but just so we can be with you more time; that doesn't mean we'll be upset if you don't, we'll love you the same, we won't be disappointed."

"You're just saying that to make me happy," she says.

"Well, yes," I stand up and walk towards her so I can embrace her with my arms, "But I'm your mother, and you're my baby, so there is nothing in the world that could make me love you any less. That is the same for your father, Maggie. No matter how angry we might be at each other sometimes, I can assure you that we both love you more than anything else in the world."

"I'd just like for us to be a family again, the three of us," she says

"That, my dear, I'm afraid won't happen any time soon," I kiss her forehead and don't let go of my hug for a little longer.

…

* * *

It's between my morning classes when I hear my name being called in the second floor corridor and I turn around only to see Pomona running towards me, almost without a breathe.

"For Merlin's beard, Minerva, I've been calling you for ages," she says, "you walk as if you were missing a train."

"I only have twenty minutes between classes, Pom, I have to hurry if I want to get things done," I say, "is anything the matter."

"You didn't come to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"I know," I reply, hating it when people states the obvious as if it was new information.

"Well, neither came Severus."

"So?"

"I don't know," she answers like a teenager, "you tell me!"

"I have nothing to tell you."

"You mean you didn't fix things with him yesterday?" she asks, and I freeze, wondering why and how the bloody hell would she know about my intentions the previous night, "Filius told me that Severus was going to tell you he still loved you."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday," she says, "apparently they talked about it in the train."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Minerva, you know as well as I do that Filius Flitwick hasn't told a single lie in his entire life," she says, "of course I am sure. Why? What happened?" she wondered, but I don't stay to answer, I transfigure myself and run, run as fast as I can through the crowded corridors, down the changing staircase, across the dark dungeons and into the Potions classroom.

"You lied to me!" I yell the moment I go back to my human form and Severus stands at the other side of the classroom staring at me impassively.

"Professor McGonagall," he says, "I was about to begin a class."

I look at both my sides through the corner of my eyes and realize the chairs are occupied by first-year students very interested in the scene.

"The class is dismissed," I say, "GO!" I shout when nobody seems to dare moving, "the last student to cross that door gets fifty points removed from their house and a week of detention," to that threat, they do react and in less than a minute the class is empty.

"What is this about, Minerva?" he asks.

"You lied to me," I say, "you were going to tell me you loved me, you were going to ask me for a second chance too, but instead, when I did, you lied and said it was over. Why?"

"Minerva," he tried.

"No more lies, Severus," I warn, "do you or do you not still love me?"

"I…" he hesitated. We stand at a distance of just a few steps, close enough for me to notice the tears making his dark eyes shine, close enough for him to notice my hands tremble, "I do," he whispers, "of course I do, Minerva, I love you with all my soul, I never stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will because, trust me, I've tried, to make things easier, I've tried, but I can't… I can't stop loving you."

As soon as he's said it, he looks relieved, as if he'd wanted to say it for so long that it was almost painful. I smile, because right now I don't care about anything else but the fact that we both love each other and we were able to admit it, I don't care about how fool I was, I don't care about the reasons he might have had to lie, I don't care about anything but the fact that everything will be alright.

I run across those few steps that were separating us and jump to his arms. For a moment I fear he won't grab me, fear he'll move away, but he doesn't; he holds me tight, as if he'd been waiting for this moment, and we kiss.

Oh, it feels magical, like one of those kisses at the end of a fairy-tale that follow with a 'and they were happy ever after'. Unfortunately, ours is not a children's bedtime story.

"I'm so happy," I whisper when we pull apart, "Margaret was just telling me this morning how she wishes for us to be a family again," I tell him.

"Minerva," he tried to interrupt, but I ignore him.

"I know I shouldn't be rushing into anything, that we should take things slowly but… oh, Severus, I've missed you so much!"

"Minerva, please," he says.

"What?"

"I did lie about not loving you," he says, "but not about us not going back together."

"What?"

"We must stay separated."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Minerva, it's the only way."

"Oh, please, don't… you just sound like…" and then I realize, "Dumbledore, of course. That's what made you change your mind in just a few hours! That's why you knew about Karkaroff coming to the school! He told you about his plan, he told you he wanted you to become a spy again, that you'd have to go back to the Death Eaters if the time came…"

"I don't want to put you or Margaret in any danger, Minerva."

"Are you seriously saying that after everything we've been through, after getting divorced and staying separated for five years, now that we've finally admitted we still love each other and want to be together, you're willing to stay apart just because You-Know-Who MIGHT come back?"

"Yes."

"What do you suggest we do now?" I ask.

"You can do anything you want, Minerva," he says, "as long as it doesn't give them any chance to believe there's still a connection between us."

"So, you're serious about this. It's over, completely over between us?"

"Yes."

…

* * *

**Two months later**

* * *

That 'yes' haunted me during many nights. I asked myself several times why things hat to always be complicated for me and Severus, and most of the times the answer was that we just did ourselves, it was as if we enjoyed the drama of having trouble around us all the time. He'd been waiting for me for five long years and I had stubbornly rejected him all the time, and now that I finally came to my senses, he was the one to decide we were better apart.

Fuck you, Severus; fuck you, Albus; fuck any fucking man in the fucking castle and the fucking wizarding world!

"Are you alright?" a voice, a rather familiar voice suddenly asks bringing me back from my thoughts and I turn around to meet no other but Igor Karkaroff. He offers me a very gentle bow, and takes my hand to kiss it.

They arrived earlier today, the Durmstrang's and Beauxbatons's parties, and we'd already given each other a formal salute during the welcoming ceremony, but we'd barely shared a word, really.

"I'm fine."

"Now, I might know your handwriting better than the tone of your voice, Minerva, but I can tell you're lying right now."

"I was just wondering things."

"Do you want to walk?" he asks, offering me his arm to hold, "maybe I can help you clear up your mind."

"It's not my mind that needs to be cleared," I say, "but a walk might be nice."

"Good," he says as I take his arms, "maybe you can give a tour around," he suggests and I smile, and from the top of the main stairs, where we met, I take us up to the clock tower, where it's always nice to be.

…

"You never replied my last letter," he says at some point during our way back.

"I know."

"Did I offend you by saying those things?" he asks.

"No, I mean… I just wasn't prepared for them and didn't know what to say," I confess.

"Are you prepared for them now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Severus, you're not together, are you?"

"No, we're not," I admit.

"Would you consider… maybe just while I'm here…" he mutters, nervously, as we arrive to the door of my office, and I must admit it's fun to see another Death Eater unable to find the right words, "do you think we could find some kind of arrangement?" he finally asks, and as confusing as his phrasing is, I do understand what he means.

"Igor, I'm flattered, really," I say, "but…" and before I can finish, he takes my hand, pulls me closer and kisses me.

"No," I mutter as I push him away, "I'm sorry, I can't, Severus…"

"I thought you said you weren't together."

"And we aren't but I…"

"You still love him."

"Very much."

After that we decide to stay friends, which worked fine in our correspondence, and say good night to each other.

Not even an hour later, there is knock at the door and I answer it quickly afraid that Margaret might wake up.

"Igor," I say, surprised to see him back so soon and afraid of what he might want at this late time.

"We have a problem," he says, and as he steps into the light of my office I see he has a pretty bad-looking black-eye.

"Oh, goodness, what happened?" I ask, quickly looking for my wand, knowing just the right spell to fix that quickly. We don't want students talking tomorrow morning.

"Severus saw us kissing," he explains.

"What?"

"He was waiting for me in my rooms," he cringes for a moment as I whisper my spell and the swollen skin around his eye goes back to its normal colour, "said I had no right towards you and that I should better leave his woman alone."

"He said that?" I ask, suddenly feeling both flattered and infuriated by such reaction.

"Yes. He wouldn't listen to me, he just punched me and said that if I came anywhere near you again he'd use his wand the next time."

"I'm sorry," I apologize although I know I've done nothing wrong.

"Oh, it's fine. But you better talk to him, make things clear… If you still love him, and he does this for just a kiss, you really should be together."

"You know, I think you're right…" I say as I check his poor eye one last time.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	108. My Mistress

"Another one, please," I ask Aberforth one more time, but he either doesn't hear me with the noise of the full tavern on a Friday night, or he's completely ignoring me. "Abe, my glass is empty again," I insist, trying to get my fifth refill of the night.  
"You had your last one, boy," he says from the other side of the bar after giving their change to the couple of old witches who'd been drinking butterbeer at the table behind me.  
"No I didn't," I reply, "I paid you to keep my glass full all night, so do your fucking job and bring the darn bottle over here."  
He comes towards me, looking more like his brother than ever before, vanishes the empty glass with a touch of his wand, and leaves on the wet and sticky surface of the bar the sack of coins I gave him earlier.  
"Whatever is troubling you tonight, you won't fix it here, boy," he says, "keep your money and go have a good sleep."  
"Bloody bastard," I curse as I stand up and head to the door.  
"You're forgetting this," the young Dumbledore says holding my sack of coins on the air, shaking it so I can hear the noise.  
"Keep it as a tip," I reply as I grab my cloak, thinking at least this way I won't have to come back and apologise on the morning when my head is clear again.

 

On my way back to the Castle, in the darkness of the night previous to Halloween, all I can see is them kissing: Minerva and Karkaroff.  
Bloody traitor! Didn't he have enough when he picked Minerva the night we celebrated his comeback from Azkaban? Wasn't having had her lips around his cock enough delight? Did he have to kiss her in my school and the very first night he was here?  
I should have kicked his balls! I should have made it even clearer to him that Minerva wasn't to be kissed by him, or anyone else, that she was still mine, that I lo-... No, no, no Severus! What the bloody hell are you saying? You told her you couldn't be together, you told her she should move on.

The hell with what I said! I'm still her Master! She's still mine! She belongs to me and I'm not willing to share her with anyone, especially not Igor Karkaroff.

I look at the sky. It's a beautiful starry night. I sight in despair. I know I can't have her and keep her away at the same time, I don't want to be that selfish, that egoist, that hypocrite; but I can't deny it hurts, it hurts deeply to see her on the arms of another man, even after five years separated, even after thinking we would never be together again, even after deciding myself we couldn't be, even after punching his face and having five glasses of firewhisky... it just hurts.

...

* * *

**TWO MONTHS AGO**

* * *

...

 _"Do I have a choice?" I asked the Headmaster after he explained to me his plan._  
"Not as long as you want to keep your family safe, Severus," he said, but it didn't sound as a threat, more like a reminder, "you know better than I do that if they were to find you a traitor they would go after Minerva and Margaret too."  
"I know..." I muttered, and we stayed in silent for a moment, "I was going to tell her I loved her tonight," I confessed, "I was hoping we could fix things and be together again."  
"You still can, my boy. This doesn't change anything."  
"It changes everything," I said, "if I have to go back there, I don't want them to have anything to do with me. No, they'll be safer if we stay apart."

* * *

...

The following morning I mix a few potions in my morning tea in order to lower the effects of my hangover. Margaret already told me she wouldn't be coming for breakfast because she wanted to help the elves with the Halloween decorations around the castle, but I don't attend the Great Hall anyway just to avoid Minerva. By now, she must know already that I saw them kissing and my following reaction to it, so I don't think it's wise to see her any soon.  
Since it's Saturday, I decide to go for a walk around the forest to harvest some herbs and flowers. I come back past lunch time, when I hide myself in the little backroom in my class that serves as a pantry for my ingredients. There, in the darkness, the silence and the loneliness of the dungeons, I feel safe.

…

It's as I'm trying to reach the highest shelve, when I suddenly hear some steps behind me and before I can even turn around, both my wrists are magically tied up to the ladder I'm standing on.

"Whoever you are, you better run fast, because getting an expulsion is not even close to the punishment I have in mind for you," I say, as I try in vain to get myself free, guessing this has to be the prank of some student, probably a Weasley.  
"What do you have in mind?" Minerva's voice speaks from behind my back, and I try to turn my neck as far as I can, but I can't manage to see her, which just frustrates me more.  
"So many years together and I never learned you had a thing for being the other part in the game," I say, struggling against the invisible ropes that keep me bonded.  
"I don't, honestly," she admits, staying out of my sight, "right now I'm so jealous of you that I'm getting wet just thinking of switching places."  
"Trust me, you don't want to do that," I warn, "the punishment you'd get for this would be unbearable."  
"Don't tempt me," she whispers on my ear as she traces a finger down my spine and I shiver, "I don't want to let you go yet."  
"I don't need you to, I can get myself free," I reply, but despite my struggles and my few attempts with magic, I can't.  
"You're forgetting I was once an auror, Severus," and suddenly she steps under the ladder so we can be face to face, "I know the right spells to keep a bad man in place."

"Aright, what do you want, Minerva?" I ask, beginning to feel my hard-on under my pants and really wanting to be over with this before she notices. I don't want her to realize how much power she has in her hands right now.

"Just to talk," she says very calmly.

"I don't think we have anything else to talk about," I say.  
"You definitely had something left to say yesterday when you punched poor Karkaroff."  
"Oh, I see, so this is revenge because I hurt your dear boyfriend," I mock, "tell me, is he here? Is he watching? Are you there, Igor?"  
"Don't be silly, Severus, he's not here, and he's not my boyfriend!" she raises her voice.  
"But you kissed," I remind her.  
"Yes."  
"So, you're lovers."  
"No!" she shouts, "We're just friends."  
"Well, call it whatever you want. He got here just yesterday and you are already fucking each other. If only I'd known you had a thing for him…" I banter while she seems to ignore me, "or maybe it's just that you have a thing for Death Eaters. That - " I stop talking when I realize she's holding her knickers in front of my face, her black laced knickers – I didn't even notice her taking them off.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes before making a ball with them and filling my mouth with it, "but you'll end up saying nasty things and, honestly, I'm not here for another argument, Severus, I'm here to let you know the whole story."

Unable to talk because of the gag-I-so-many-times-had-used-on-her, I make the closest noise to a curse, and stay quiet. This is, for some reason, really turning me on, and I really want to see where she wants to go with it.

"OK. So, for starters, I haven't fucked Igor Karkaroff and never had the intention to," she states, "shortly after we divorced he owled me, I replied that one letter and he sent another one, and that way we started some kind of distant friendship that lasted about two years," she explains and I don't know what surprises me the most, if the fact that Karkaroff wrote to the woman I divorced, or the fact they kept their correspondence for so long when he'd barely written to me since he left England.

"And, before you ask, I was the one who stopped writing. At some point," she says, "and I don't want you to get mad about this because remember we were divorced. In fact, we still are," she reminds me, "our letters got… juicy. I would talk about you, and he would talk about some professor in his school and… well, one day he wrote about a fantasy he'd had with me," she stares at me for a moment, probably scanning my reaction, but I remain calmed, because without the ability to yell or curse him off, there's no meaning on getting angry, "I… I felt flattered, and lonely as I was at that time, really hot, but I couldn't encourage that, I… for some reason, although we weren't together, it didn't feel right, so I never wrote him back."

"Yesterday," she continued, "was the very first time I saw I Karkaroff since the day he told both of us he was leaving, and it was him who came to me, and we just walked around the castle and talked and… yes, we kissed," she admits, "but if you'd stayed a little longer you would have seen me pull him away, tell him I couldn't because I loved you, you fool man," even as angry as she looks right now, she looks beautiful, powerful, gorgeous.

"Now. As far as I know, we are NOT together, Severus Snape. I confessed I still loved you, I said I was sorry for my mistakes, I begged you to come back together, but YOU said this was over, that we were better apart!" she yells outraged, "you can't go around punching any man I kiss. You don't have that right anymore!" With that, she concludes her speech and, carefully, removes her knickers from my mouth, "Anything to say?"

"Maybe I deserve a punishment," I answer, as soon as I'm free to speak again.

"What?"

"You are the one who got upset enough to come into my classroom and tie me up to a ladder," I recall, "I'm just curious to see how far your plan goes."

For a moment she just stares at me as if studying my words, then her hands move towards the zip of my trousers and I know she's accepted the challenge.

That I am enjoying the situation is no secret to her anymore, but when she slides her hand into my trousers and feels my hard muscle, any doubt she could have had is gone. She grabs it through the fabric of my underpants and strokes it mercilessly. I cringe for a moment, but I like that she has no fear to induce pain.

She pulls my trousers to my knees at the same time that she kneels down. It feels strange to have her at my feet again and yet, not being me the one in power this time. She makes my underwear vanish with a wordless spell and smiles when she sees the erection she has provoked with her little change-of-roles game.

She doesn't waste a second. Immediately, she swallows the whole thing down her throat knowing that from my position I have the best of views of it. She's not kind, or sweet or loving; she's rough, careless, anxious. She devours me with a never-seen hunger as I groan and pant and struggle with the spells that keep me bond, until I can almost feel my load getting ready and she suddenly, stops.

She pulls apart and stands up, looks down at my throbbing cock and then up at me.

"You tied me up to a ladder once, do you remember?" she asks.

"Of course. It was my first summer in the Manor, when I met William and your aunt."

"Do you remember what you did?"

"I flushed your ass red," I say.

"And then you left me there for an hour," she reminds me, and I know where this is going now. She takes out her wand and casts a clock floating in front of me, "it's almost tea time," she says, "I said Poppy I'd join her in the in the hospital wing," she walks around the ladder, back to that point in the room where I can't see her, but I can feel her behind me, putting her arms around me, her hand suddenly approaching my frustrated erection, her finger caressing it from base to tip to make sure it stays hard, "try not to lose your balance," she whispers before pulling apart and I can hear her heels walk towards the door.

"You can't leave me here," I say, "not like this," but she ignores me.

…

She closes the door and, even though I don't hear her voice, I'm sure she secures it with a few good locking spells just to be safe that nobody comes in by accident.

Minerva is a powerful witch, she likes to take in responsibility and is great when it comes to keeping things in order, but she's not a Mistress, she doesn't find the joy I do in submitting someone to her will, she doesn't have the creativity the job demands and is too emotional to stay put. But she did good, I must admit, as the fast learner she is, she excelled, which makes this situation even more bizarre than it is; for me to be in the place I usually imagine her to be, to be bond, half-naked and humiliatingly denied of my orgasm by her and, yet, feel so good with myself, so liberated…

The floating clock clicks. Just ten minutes have gone by and my erection has not lowered a bit. I wonder if she'll be gone for an hour like I did or if she'll be compassionate and come sooner. Anyway, as long as she keeps me tied up, I and my throbbing hard muscle are at her entire mercy.

…

* * *

One hour exactly, not a single minute less, is what it takes for her to be back. Although the throbbing stopped at some point, my erection has gone nowhere having Minerva and her hidden Mistress skills in mind all this time, so as soon as I hear the door opening I feel relief, thinking now is when the fun will start, and then, the moment I feel her fingers around my cock, it hardens again, faster than ever, as if it had just been waiting for it the last few minutes.

"Missed me?" she teases, looking up at me, and I just grin, "I stopped by my rooms before coming back," she says, "wanted to pick up something," and she suddenly takes out of her pocket one of her submissive collars, but not just any of them, but the one I gave her during her collaring ceremony.

"Is it for me?" I ask, expecting anything at this point.

"Yes," she says, "to put on me if you accept to be my love, my husband and my Master again."

"You know that it's not fair to ask me such a thing in this situation, right?"

"Neither it is to push me away right after I ask for forgiveness and a second chance," she says.

"Minerva, we talked about this, I don't want to…"

"No, Severus. Enough nonsense. Like it or not, WE are a family: you, me and Margaret. And as a family our job is to keep each other safe by staying together," she says.

"But…"

"NO!" she cries, "I'm saying that I'm willing to accept whatever dangers being your wife might bring to our lives," she says.

"What about Margaret?"

"We'll keep her safe together," she says, "she's growing up, she'll understand… she just wants us to be happy, to be a family again."

Suddenly I feel the spell keeping me bonded getting weak and, the moment I'm freed, Minerva places the collar on my hands.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	109. A little more time

_Augost 26th, 1991_

* * *

_"This situation can't go on forever," Dumbledore spoke to me the day I arrived to the school, "Last year I looked away because, honestly, I believed, like everyone else, that this divorce wouldn't last longer than a few months. I know now that I was wrong, but I can't have two of my Head of House barely speaking to each other, using house elves and students as messengers to avoid being together in the same room. If you don't start acting as the professionals you are, I'll have to take some drastic measures… and you know that Harry Potter will be coming to the school this year, Minerva, so I need Severus to stay."_

_Of course, he didn't fool me with his threats. I know Albus better than anyone else in this school, and in the entire Wizarding community, if you let me say; he would never let me go, as he's showed in the past, and neither would he let go of Severus at that moment or now. That, though, didn't change the fact that he was right. Severus and I had been divorced for a little longer than a year and we had handled it like children. It was time to act as adults and talk, we had a daughter to bring up together and we couldn't keep ignoring each other forever._

_…_

_"I believe Albus spoke to you earlier," I said to Severus the following day, after inviting him into my rooms before lunch time._

_"Indeed," he said, "he had a very interesting – and studied – speech about us."_

_"I don't think his threats fooled you either," I pointed out as I let us into the sitting room._

_"No," he answered, "that's why this invitation of yours intrigues me even more."_

_"Well," I looked at him but just for a brief moment. His eyes looked at me with the same love and admiration they'd always done, as if he'd done nothing wrong, as if I'd done nothing wrong._

_"Are you afraid of me, Minerva?" he asked, probably having noticed my avoidance._

_"No," I answered harshly, "I'm afraid of myself," I said, "I fear your tenderness will make me weak, I fear your forgiveness will make me forget…" I mutter, and for a moment I think he's going to reply, to say something, but instead, he steps back, putting more distance between us, and I look at him and, for the first time in months, don't see the little lifeless face of my unborn baby that has been haunting me ever since the doctors showed him to me, but the man I once gave my body and soul to, the man I worshiped, the man I… I loved._

_"Dumbledore's ways might not have been the right ones," I said, "but, he's right. We can't keep ignoring each other like little children."_

_"What do you suggest?" he asked._

_"That we talk, that we discuss our matters face to face and stay in a room when the other comes in," I said, "I'd like it if… we could be – friends, Severus."_

_"Friends?" he almost spitted the word, "You want us to be - friends?"_

_"We work together, Severus," I pointed out, "we have a child together… If only we…"_

_"You just have to say so, and I'll be yours again, Minerva," he interrupted, "I'll be your lover, your husband, your Master again… but your - friend?"_

_"Severus…"_

_"NO!" he yelled, allowing me to see his anger for the first time, "I'll confess you something," he said, "I fear you too, Minerva. I leave a room after you come in because I fear I won't be able to stay silent if I'm close to you, and I don't talk to you because I fear that if I do, I will only be able to implore for your forgiveness. I love you, Minerva, and you, my love, you love me too… that's why you are so afraid of looking at me," he turned around and headed to the door, "so don't ask me to be your friend, don't ask me to suffer even more than I do," he concluded before leaving._

_…_

* * *

"Minerva, what a…" he greets, after I knock his door, not even finishing his sentence, though, and yet, asking directly, "what brings you to my rooms?"

"Last night, you wanted to fuck me, didn't you?" I ask, not wasting a single minute as I walk pass him and into the sitting room.

"What?" he mutters nervously, probably as confused as he is surprised when, after closing the door and joining me into the living room, I greet him naked. "Minerva, what are you doing?"

"Offering myself to you, Igor," I say.

"Please, do get dressed," he says, using his wand to hand me my dress, "you don't want to do this, and neither do I, honestly."

"What?" now it's me who is confused.

"I wouldn't like to get punched again, thank you," he states.

"That won't happen, don't worry, I just talked to Severus and…"

"Oh, so this is what this intrusion is," he says, "you're looking for vengeance, using me to… what? Make him jealous?" he asks as I get dressed with a snap of my fingers, "Whatever it is going between you two, I am not going to step in between."

"You weren't so respectful yesterday," I say.

"Yesterday I believed you were a divorcee with no husband, lover or Master."

"It's still the same today," I assure.

"No, it's not," he says, "you told me yourself you still love Severus, and given the way he reacted to our kiss, I believe he feels the same."

"What does that bloody matter if he doesn't want us to go back together?" I feel outraged, "Am I supposed to just wait for him to come around?"

"Isn't that what he's been doing for the past years?" Karkaroff asked and realization comes to me.

…

* * *

_The very next day, there was a stuff meeting in the castle._

_"…since there are no complaints, I understand everybody is happy with their budget," I said, "if you feel any change needs to be made during the term, as always, you can come to my office. Now, if there's no further questions, I'm sure we're all tired and…"_

_"What about the boy?" Rolanda asked._

_"What boy?" I asked, knowing exactly who she was referring, in fact, I'd been wondering who'd be the first one to wonder speak his name during the meeting._

_"Harry Potter, of course," Quirrell specified after having been quiet for most of the time._

_"Since when do we discuss students who haven't even started their school year?"_

_"Harry Potter is not any student," Sinistra pointed out._

_"Isn't him?!" I asked._

_"He's the chosen one, Minerva," Pomona joined in._

_"He defeated You-Know-Who being only a toddler," Flitwick said, "he must obviously be some genius, we can't give him the same treatment we give…"_

_"Of course you can," I said, "that's exactly what Dumbledore and I expect from every one of you!" I added, looking at the Headmaster who, as always, had barely spoken during the meeting, "He's been raised by muggles, hidden from the magic world, mistreated and being told lies about his roots; trust me, the last thing he needs is to be treated in a different way than his new companions, to have greatness expected from him…" I tried to explain, "Harry Potter is nothing but another eleven-year-old boy coming to learn magic," I said._

_"But…" Rolanda opened her mouth again, but as soon as she met my eyes she chose to stay quiet, and so did the rest of the staff._

_"I agree," Severus was the one to break the silent, and everybody was as much surprised as I was, since as if having us in the same room wasn't odd enough, having us speak to each other was something extraordinary, "giving Harry Potter a special treatment wouldn't just affect him in a wrong way, but also the students who notice. Everybody must be treated equal in this school, regardless of who they are or what they've accomplished," he added to my speech._

_"Exactly," I said, "thank you Professor Snape."_

_"You're very welcomed, Professor McGonagall," he replied, and the whisperings started immediately, not about Harry Potter, of course, but about us and the fact that we were being cordial to each other._

_"Well, if everything is clear, then, this meeting is over," I said before charming my things away so I could leave the room quicker._

_…_

_"Minerva!" Severus voice stopped me in the corridor after I'd left. I waited for him and we walked along together, neither of us wishing to stay there, since everyone else still had to come out._

_"I appreciate your words in there, Severus," I said, "for a moment I felt as if I was asking the Moon to them."_

_"They're just excited," he said, "most of them have been waiting for the time Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts… They'll change their minds when them meet him and see he's just another boy."_

_"Yes, but you and I know that it's not true, he's not just another boy."_

_"Well, he is for now," he said, "Listen, I wanted to apologize," he added as we turned a corner, "I was rather rude yesterday…"_

_"No, you weren't," I assured, "you have all the right to be angry, Severus. I know you love me and I asked you to pretend you don't…"_

_"You love me too," it wasn't a question._

_"I do."_

_"Why can't we be together, then?" he asked._

_"Because I still need a little more time," I confessed, and then I stopped and stared at him in the eyes, "do you think you can give it to me?"_

_"Anything you want, my love," he said, and to those words, I melted, and to his look, I surrendered, "I'd wait for you until the end of times if it's necessary," but just for a moment, then I put myself together and left._

_…_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	110. Mad-Eye

Igor is right, when I asked Severus for more time he gave it to me, in fact, he's been very patient and comprehensive for the past five years, more than any other man would have been; so, now that he's asking the same of me, I should be patient and comprehensive too, the problem is that, somehow, I've got to be rejected no once, but twice in one bloody day by two men who were supposed to be interested on me so… I don't care about what I should or shouldn't do, I feel angry and ashamed. Maybe I am too old to play this game anymore, maybe I am not attractive anymore, maybe… Oh, Merlin! I really need someone to talk to.

On my way up to the Gryffindor tower I think of stopping by Rolanda's rooms, maybe Pom's… but, let's be honest, talking to them won't be very helpful because there's still a few things they don't know and I don't feel like opening up at this point; I could talk to Albus, he knows a great deal, but he won't listen; Filius would listen, but I feel like our friendship longevity is due to the fact we don't discuss relationships during our chess games… I could go see Alastor, though, with him I have discussed many relationships, including our own, and he always knows what's going on in my mind better than I myself do.

…

* * *

A few weeks ago…

* * *

_I knocked the door and it took him a while to open it for me._

_"Professor McGonagall," he said, apparently surprised to see me, "are you here to scold me again?" he asked._

_"No, Alastor, I'm sure you won't repeat any incident like today's," I said, obviously talking about him transfiguring young Malfoy into a ferret earlier in the day, "I'm here to talk..."_

_He looked at me with some perplexity, holding the door half-opened and apparently with little intention of inviting me in._

_"Alastor, please, if we're going to work together I'd like for us to be in good terms."_

_"Of course," he muttered, reluctantly opening the door for me to enter his rooms and quickly closing it after I do, "would you like anything to drink, Professor?"_

_"Tea would be nice," I said, remembering he's sober, "and please, stop being so formal, you still can call me Minerva, you know?"_

_"Minerva," he repeated, "of course, lovely name," and he walked towards the kitchen as I took a seat on his sofa, "tell me, Minerva, what is it you want us to talk about?"_

_"What do you mean?" I asked, confused… Was this a way of telling me things were fine and we didn't need to talk anything over, or was he really asking? "I want to talk about us, Alastor, I really want to fix things with you."_

_"Fix things?" he asked while pouring the tea._

_"Our relationship has always been complicated, with a lot of ups and downs…" I pointed out, "we both are very high-tempered people and we take things very seriously but, no matter what, we've always been able to leave the bad things in the past and keep the good ones…" I looked at him as he came back with my tea, I had a sip and immediately spat it back into the cup._

_"Is anything wrong?" he asked after sitting next to me._

_"This is not green tea," I said._

_"I…" he muttered nervously, "you didn't say…"_

_"You know I only drink green tea," I said, upset not for his confusion but because he apparently forgot._

_"I'm sorry, I… I ran out of green tea and though you wouldn't mind," he said._

_"Anyway…" I left the cup on the tea-table, a little confused but trying to focus on the aim of my visit, "what I wanted to say is that I've really missed you, Alastor, and that… Oh, Merlin, I've never been good at this, I don't know if you're getting my drift…"_

_"Absolutely," he said, and all of a sudden his lips were devouring mine. He took me by surprise and I couldn't stop it, not only that but when I tried to, he pinned my arms against the cushions, which left me no other option than transfiguring into my cat-form and jumping down the sofa to get myself free._

_"What are you doing?!" I yelled._

_"I'm sorry, did I misunderstand?"_

_"Absolutely!" I kept yelling._

_"Alright, I apologized, there's no need to yell," he said, as if he didn't know me._

_"I came here to fix things between us, to gain your friendship back, to apologize for pushing you away and tell you I'm ready to forgive and forget what happened," I said, calmly, "I thought… I don't know, that maybe you'd like to meet Maggie…"_

_"Who's Maggie?" he asked, and at this point everything became even more confusing…_

_"What do you mean who is…?" I looked at him and for the first time noticed something different, something missing, "who are you?" the question popped out of my lips without thinking, of course he was Alastor, he was standing in front of my very eyes and there was no doubt of who he was but, he was acting weird, he was… he didn't seem himself._

_"What do you mean? It's me, Alastor."_

_"No, no… this is not you," I claimed, "you'd never kissed me like that before, and I never thought you'd forget which tea I drink or who Margaret is…"_

_"Minerva, I'm sorry, it's been a long time, you said it yourself…" he said, and he walked closer, but I kept the distance between us._

_"I should go," I said, "it's late and…" I really didn't want to stay there any longer, "we'll talk again another moment."_

_"Of course," he said, and he walked me to the door, "anytime, professor."_

_As soon as I walked into the corridor I felt the urge to run to Severus and tell him what had happned, hoping he could put some sense in it, but he didn't want anything to do with me, he'd said so, so I just went straight to my rooms, hoping the next day I'd see things different._

…

_It was a couple days after my visit to Alastor's rooms when he knocked my door._

_"May I come in?" he asked and I stepped aside to let him limp into my living room, where Margaret was reading._

_She'd seen Moody around the school but, I guess a closer look of him is always shocking. She closed her book and stared at his face for a while, as if studying every single scar marked on his skin._

_"Maggie, this is Alastor Moody," I said, "he used to - he is," I corrected myself, "a very good friend of mine."_

_"How come I'd never seen him before?" she asked._

_"Well..." I muttered, not really sure of what to say, so Alastor decided to answer for me._

_"That's because shortly before you were born I did something very wrong, kiddo," he said, "I hurt your mother deeply, in a way friends are not supposed to, not even unintentionally..." he explained, "so she did what she had to do and that taught me I had to stop a few bad habits," he turned around towards me so our eyes could meet, "I am sorry, Minerva, very sorry for what I did to you, for what I almost did to your lovely child, I'm sorry."_

_The tension in the room suddenly grew and I guess Margaret felt it, because she stood up and left without saying anyting._

_"Please, Alastor, I told you it was time to forgive and forget," I said once we were alone, "I just don't understand what got into you the other day..."_

_"A fool," he said, "I thought that now that you're not with Severus I could maybe have a chance, one last chance... I... I've been so lonely all these years..."_

_"What about Augusta? She's been taking good care of you and, from her letters, I'd say she's grown very fond of you indeed."_

_"Yes, but she's still not you, Minerva," he said._

_"Please, you'll make me blush," I muttered, glad to see my old friend was still there, "what about a chess game to catch up?"_

_"Sounds good," he said._

_…_

* * *

I knock Alastor's rooms twice and after a short while he comes to the door.

"Minerva," he says, "please, do come in," he steps aside and I make my way into his living room while he follows, "tea?" he asks.

"Please," I answer, and I watch him magically make it as I stand behind him.

"I hope I'm not bothering," I say.

"Nonsense, I was just getting ready for the feast."

"Right, in one way or another, Halloween is always interesting in Hogwarts," I point out, realizing I'd forgot about the feast, and the Champions and the Goblet of Fire, "we had a troll intrusion, once," I explain, hoping to find a way to start the conversation I actually want to have.

"Really?" he turns around with the two cups of tea on his hands and looks at me, "do you know you lost your underwear?" he asks as-a-matter-of-factly and I blush, realizing that indeed, I am not wearing my knickers since I left Severus' classroom.

…

* * *

_"Is it for me?" Severus asked, earlier today, when I showed him the collar, his hands still magically bonded to the ladder I tied him up to._

_"Yes," I said, "to put on me if you accept to be my love, my husband and my Master again."_

_I'd thought it'd be the perfect way to start over, a romantic way to renew our vows without any ceremony, but his mind was made up._

_"Minerva, we talked about this, I don't want to…"_

_"No, Severus. Enough nonsense. Like it or not, WE are a family: you, me and Margaret. And as a family our job is to keep each other safe by staying together," I said._

_"But…"_

_"No! I'm saying that I'm willing to accept whatever dangers being your wife might bring to our lives," I cried with tears running down my cheeks._

_"What about Margaret?" he asked._

_"We'll keep her safe together," I said, "she's growing up, she'll understand… she just wants us to be happy, to be a family again…" and I loosened the bonding spell keeping him tied up, and placed the collar on his hands._

_"I know I made a lot of mistakes, Severus, but I love you, and you love me, and…" as if he wasn't listening to me, he grabbed my hair and pushed me against the very ladder he'd been a prisoner on. He rolled up my skirt and very soon I felt his erection, the one I'd provoked and prolonged for longer than an hour, and he impaled me mercilessly. He fucked me roughly, only his hyperventilation cutting the tense silence between us, as my own orgasm grew inside of me and my own breath fastened. But with all my teasing, it didn't take long for him to be over and, precisely because all of my teasing, he didn't care to check if I was over too._

_"I wish things were that easy," he said while fixing his clothes and looking down at me, "but they're not," and suddenly I felt his hand sliding into the pocket of my dress, "I'm sorry, Minerva," he left a peck on the corner of my lips and left. I didn't need to put my hand inside the pocket to know he'd left the collar in there… I fixed my dress and looked for my knickers on the floor but, I couldn't find them and neither did I want to stay there for too long, so I just left._

* * *

…

"Alastor Moody, how many times do I have to tell you not to use that bloody eye of yours to spy under my clothes?!" I scold him, trying to make him forget about it, but I don't have that luck.

"Don't try to turn this around, woman," he says as he hands me my cup of green tea, "the question here is if you came here because you lost your knickers, or if you left your knickers behind to come here."

"You wish," I reply, and I have a long sip just to avoid looking directly into his eyes.

"Well, something did bring you here in such a busy evening, and I'm sure the fact that you're half naked under your dress has plenty to do with it."

"Well, actually…"

"Aha! I knew I was right, tell me, what is it?"

"It's Severus," I say with a sight.

"Snape? What's the matter with him? You're not together anymore, are you?"

"Not because I'm not trying," I reply, "the thing is, he's made up his mind, and he says we can't be together anymore and I… I don't know what to do…"

"Snape's a traitor," he says, "you're better off without him."

"Alastor, please, don't talk like that. He's not a Death Eater, or at least, he doesn't want to be but… the thing is, if Voldemort came back then…"

"Don't speak his name," he interrupts me, and I look at him with knitted eyebrows but don't pay much attention. After all, Alastor has plenty of reasons not to want to listen to that name.

"He wants to go back with them, to leave us behind and go back to his old life… and I know he has his reasons, his beliefs but…"

"Didn't you know?" he asks, "I mean, deep down, didn't you know he'd do that? Go back? It's his duty, after all…"

I let his words sink in… Know? Yes, maybe I knew, probably I feared it could happen, definitely knew if it did, he'd go back, for Lily, and Harry, and the promise he made to Dumbledore… Severus keeps his promises, his loyal, more than anyone else would ever believe.

"I guess you're right," I say, leaving my empty cup in the sink, since we didn't even take a seat, "it's late, I should go get ready too."

"Remember to put on your knickers this time," he says and I grin at him before leaving.

…

* * *

"Mum! Mum!" Margaret's voice yells in the middle of the second-floor corridor and I turn around only to find Maggie, followed by Peeves.

"I told you I'd seen her around here," he says.

"What's the matter?" I ask when she catches me up.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" she scolds me, "where have you been?"

"Busy," I reply, glad that for my daughter this will be answer enough.

"Aunt Poppy invited me to spend Halloween at Hogsmeade with Uncle Abe and the twins, can I?"

"It's almost six o'clock, I can't walk you there and be back on time," I say.

"I'll go through the secret corridor, we've used it hundreds of times."

"I don't…"

"I can go with her," Peeves offers, "I'll make her company and will come back to tell you she's fine."

"How nice of you, but no."

"Why not?" Maggie replies with a bit of disappointment.

"Because I don't want him bothering Aberforth… It's enough that we have to put up with him here, they don't need his pranks in Hogsmeade."

"I'll be good, I promise," he says, raising his invisible right hand on the air, his fingers crossed.

"Peeves," I say with a stern look and a threatening voice, and he quickly uncrosses his fingers.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "habit," he excuses himself, "but I swear, I'll be good. I'm always good when I'm around your kid, Professor, and you know it."

I look at him, and then at Margaret, and I decide to let her go, reluctantly, but knowing she won't forgive me if I make her stay in the Castle for Halloween one more year.

"You'll come to find me immediately to let me know she's fine," I warn, and they both look at each other with a big smile.

"Thank you, Mum!" she hugs me, and Peeves joins the hug, before they go.

...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	111. One last night

" _Harry Potter,"_ Dumbledore says all of a sudden and the room goes quiet before bursting into a big noise of whispers. Nobody seems to know what is going on exactly or what to do, but suddenly Minerva stands up and walks towards the Headmaster. She whispers something to his ear and he nods before calling Potter again, " _Harry! Up here, if you please,_ " he says, and the boy climbs up and follows the other champions.

"This is obviously a misunderstanding that we'll have to solve in private," Dumbledore announces to the entire Hall, "as we do that, please, go to your common rooms, it is time for bed," after that, he goes into the other room, followed by the other schools Heads, the Minister, Minerva and I.

The French ladies are the first to complain about their sudden disadvantage in the Tournament, while Karkaroff joins in by blaming it on Dumbledore.

" _It's no one's fault but Potter's Karkaroff,"_ I reply to his outburst, " _Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here,"_ I go on, but I am interrupted.

 _"Thank you, Severus,"_ the Headmaster says firmly before turning to Potter, " _Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?_ " he calmly asks the boy, and he denies it, obviously, but Madame Maxime is determined not to believe him, which makes Minerva comes to the rescue.

" _He could not have crossed the Age Line. I am sure we are all agreed on that,_ " she says, but the Beauxbatons Headmistress ignores her and insists Dumbledore must have made a mistake.

" _It is possible, of course,_ " he agrees trying to be polite, but Minerva won't take it.

" _Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake! Really, what nonsense!"_  she raises her voice and I know she's really angry now, " _Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"_  and she directly glances at me, giving me one of those looks that would have cost her a good spanking if things were different.

At the very end, nothing is really solved. Potter is decided to compete in the Tournament because of the binding contract that putting your name in the Goblet implies, and how his name ended there seems to lose importance after Mad-Eye shares his theory with everyone; I guess that nobody wants to accept his crazy ranting has more sense than blaming it on the skills of the best Wizard of all times, or on Potter's search for danger – as if his life hadn't enough already.

I do agree with Moody, though, someone has put Harry's name in the Goblet without his knowledge and someone wants him to compete in the Tournament for some reason. This could either be a dangerous prank, or a very well plotted trap, anyway, I don't think that letting them know we're suspicious is good. We should pretend we think it's Potter and hope whoever is behind this makes a mistake before anyone gets hurt.

After the children and the other School Heads are gone, Dumbledore leaves with the Minister and Bagman for drinks in his office. He invites us to join them, but both Minerva and I reject the offer – Moody is long gone, although we didn't see him leave.

"So, it's just you and me," I say, once we're left alone, and she smiles and turns towards the door.

"Goodnight, Severus," she says, probably trying to avoid confronting me after our very-interesting day, but I have other plans.

"Minerva," I call her as I approach her, and she stops and turns around to look at me.

"I thought there was nothing left to say between us," she says, and I smirk at her as I slide my hand into my pocket and take out her knickers.

"I think this is yours," immediately, she tries to take them from me, but I don't let her.

"Severus, please, anyone could walk in and..."

"If you want them back you'll have to carry them in your mouth," I say, and a smile appears for a brief moment on her lips, before she changes into a stern expression to show some disapproval to my idea.

"Good night, Severus," she mutters, again heading to the door, but I stop her.

"You can either have them back now, or tomorrow during breakfast," I say, "imagine all the whispers if people saw I had a piece of your underwear in my possession..."

"You wouldn't..." she mutters, and of course I wouldn't, not in any way people could notice, anyway, but that little bit of doubt she has is enough for her to comply. Or so I think.

She approaches me again, looks up into my eyes and whispers: "I'm not. Your submissive. Anymore. Severus."

"Neither am I, and yet, you held me prisoner for two hours, teasing me mercilessly," I remind her, "I think you deserve a punishment for that," and quickly, I add, "and for the look you gave me just a moment ago."

"You enjoyed being at my mercy for once," she smirks, running her finger through the line of buttons of my shirt.

"As much as you're going to enjoy this," I say, raising her knickers to the level of her sight and with no need of more words, she parts her lips and welcomes the fabric into her mouth.

I push them deep enough for her to be able to close her mouth again; when she does, I ask her if she can breathe and she nods in response.

"Good, let's go, then," I say, and she opens her eyes wide, a part of her probably thinking I wouldn't really make her walk back to her rooms with her knickers stuffed in her mouth, but it's not like the halls are going to be very crowded, since it's past curfew, and in the case we met anyone, the poor light in the corridors wouldn't let them see that her usually thin cheeks look swollen.

…

I make her take my arm, and we walk together to her rooms. Margaret is at Pomfrey's tonight, so she won't be there and we'll be able to be alone. I know this is kind of messing things up, because I still believe it's better if we stay separated until we know what's going to happen, but I miss her too, and today she reminded me of it, not just because of the sex, but because of the connection we have. We understand each other sometimes better than we do ourselves, and we trust each other blindly even after all this time so, if the Dark Lord is really coming back, if a war is really about to start, I don't want the last memory of us together that Minerva has to be me fucking her against the ladder in my classroom's storage room.

We're just a few turns away from the Gryffindor tower when we both see the light from a wand approaching us. There's nowhere to hide and definitely no time to turn around so, we continue our way and in a few steps we're stopped by Professor Pomfrey.

"Severus, Minerva," she says, more surprised to see us together than to see us up at this time, I think, "I thought you were some students."

"Doing the watch?" I ask, trying to keep her attention away from Minerva, whose tension I can feel on her grab.

"Yes. It was Filius turn, but he wasn't feeling good, so I offered," she explains, "Minerva, are you alright?" she asks, pointing the light coming from the tip of her wand towards her friend, probably wondering why she's not speaking.

"She's not feeling well, either," I lie, covering the light with my hand before Minerva starts panicking.

"Oh, sweetheart, do you want me to walk you to your rooms?" Pomfrey quickly offers.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of that," I say, "goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight," she replies, I don't know if quiet satisfied with our conversation but, not that I care much, really.

…

When we finally arrive to Minerva's rooms, with no more interruptions, and walk into the living room, I expect her to wait no time before ungagging herself, but she doesn't, she just stands next to me awaiting instructions.

I light the fire so we have a nice temperature in the room and walk around Minerva as if she was a sculpture in the middle of the room.

"Undress," I say in a single command without stopping my pacing, and she obeys, taking her hands to the top button of her dress and slowly pealing it off her pale skin. Every time I walk in front of her, her eyes look at me, as if like Moody she could follow my steps even after I disappear behind the corner of her eyes. I wonder if she's been with anyone else, I wonder if she's had any affair during all this time, I wonder – despite her explanations - if Karkaroff ever was something more than just a bunch of letters. I wonder but I don't really mind, my feelings, my desires, my love for her wouldn't change no matter how many men had touched her body while I didn't; but I can't help but wonder, because I know I haven't been with any other woman, I know I couldn't, and I'd like to know if it was the same for her.

Soon, she's completely naked in front of me, and the watch of her body without a collar feels almost strange. I would have loved to put it on her again earlier today, I would have loved to secretly renew our vows and be US again, but the fear of her or Margaret getting harmed because of who I was, because of who I have to become again, didn't let me.

"Now, I believe you're in need of some discipline today," I say, "why don't you go find something we can use for that?" and she immediately walks away, heading towards the bedroom as if she hadn't need to give it a single thought. Soon, she's back with something on her hands, a belt, a leather belt, a thick leather belt that I've seen her wear many times, the one she was wearing the very first time we met.

"If you think nostalgia is going to soften your punishment, you're wrong," I say, grabbing the leather with my hand, making it swing on the air as I get re-used to its feeling, to its weight, to the memories it brings to me… Then, without previous notice, I smack her thighs with a load noise, followed by two more on the side of her leg and her plain stomach. She barely moves but there's a cry struggling to come out with the knickers in her mouth. I whip her a couple more times with the belt just to enjoy her silent complains a little more, and then force my fingers through her lips to grab the wet fabric gagging my poor kitten and pull it out.

She takes a deep breath and then looks at me.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask and she just shakes her head, "I can't hear you."

"I don't want you to leave," she says without taking her eyes off me, "Sir," and suddenly she drops her stare to look at her belt on my hand.

"Bend over, hands behind your knees," I command and then I explain to her that she'll receive twenty whips and that she is to count them and thank me for each one of them. She nods in understanding and then bends down, her body as thin and flexible as it was, apparently not having aged a single day.

"One. Thank you, Sir," her beautiful voice cries, "two. Thank you, Sir."

By the time we reach nineteen her legs struggle to stay straight, and as soon as she thanks me for the last one, I let go of the belt and help her up and hug her.

On my arms she becomes small and weak, something she would never allow herself to be around the halls of Hogwarts; and I like to be the one seeks for comfort and protection, because no matter how strong we are, we all need someone stronger, and I was once that person for her, and I like to still being it, just like she is mine.

We kiss. I don't even realize who, or how, or when we start kissing, but we do, and we do it like teenagers who are just discovering the delight of it, devouring each other's lips while breathing each other's breathe. I start unbuttoning my shirt as Minerva unzips my trousers, she pulls them down my knees at the same time I drop my shirt to the floor and then, I grab Minerva's hair and force her on her knees.

Without no command, she grabs my black boxers and pulls them down too, revealing my very obvious erection in front of her eyes. Giving her little time to react, I push it towards her mouth, and she quickly opens it and welcomes my cock down her throat with no complain. A few times, I stay inside of her until she struggles to breath and quickly pull out before she suffocates, the fact she keeps her wildly opened to have me back in, instead of pushing away tells me she enjoys the game as much as I do.

When I get tired I let go of her roughly.

"Let's go to the bedroom," I order, and when I see her trying to stand I force her to stay on the ground, "bitches don't walk," I say, and she stand on her four and starts crawling a couple steps ahead of me, letting me see how red her ass has turned after the punishment.

She climbs onto the bed on my command and I tie both her wrists to one of the bedposts. Now, she's at my mercy.

I caress and kiss every inch of her body, tickling the parts of her skin I know are more sensitive, and she laughs and struggles and retorts until I focus on her the area between her legs, then climbing up to her breasts as I enter her body gently and slowly. There's no need to rush, in fact, I want this to take as long as possible, to enjoy every single second our bodies function as one.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	112. Secrets revealed

I wake up alone in bed but having slept longer than any other night. I guess Severus left at some point after I'd fallen asleep. Well, it was a fun night, an amazing night, actually, but it has left a bittersweet feeling inside of me that doesn't go away after my morning shower. I guess that this is what happens when you have sex with an ex, on one hand it feels very good, specially after such a long time without - well, you get it -; but on the other hand there's that voice reminding you this can't mean anything, and it hurts, especially since I wish so much that it did, that it meant more, much more than something…

When I walk into the living room, I'm surprised to find the table set for breakfast. I look around, part of me hoping that Severus stayed, but he's not here. The table is set for just one, fresh orange juice on one glass, hot tea on a cup, pancakes, honey and a little fruit salad. Next to all this, my knickers perfectly-folded with a piece of parchment on top.

 _Wear them today_ , it says.

Is he actually suggesting that we continue playing today? Won't it be too risky, too confusing for the both of us? Is this his way of saying it did mean something?

Oh, the hell with it! I can feel my juices wetting my underwear already, so I don't care what this means or doesn't. I take my knickers off and put the old ones back on before sitting down to enjoy my breakfast. Hopefully this will be a fun day too.

…

* * *

I've vanished all the dishes and started to get ready for the day when someone knocks the door. It's Poppy bringing Margaret back.

"Did you have fun, lovey?" I ask.

"It was great! Peeves stayed with us and we went scaring everyone in town! They gave is loads of sweets and chocolates, and we ate it all with the twins!"

"I can see," I say, judging by her unusual morning energy, "I'll have to have a word with Peeves, though, he said he'd come to tell me you were fine and he never did."

"He forgot, but uncle Abe did send you a Patronus, didn't him?"

"Yes, he did. Come on, go inside and take a shower," she runs inside, leaving me and Poppy alone, "thanks for bringing her, Pops, but you didn't need to walk her all the way up to the tower."

"I wanted to, I wanted to tell you how happy I am for you," she says with a smile on her lips.

"Happy?"

"For you and Severus. Pomona says she saw you two yesterday…"

"When?" I mutter, wondering how they could meet each other so soon.

"Oh, she owled me immediately," she says, and the idea of my friends being in such need of gossiping about my life is kind of disturbing, "you can't imagine how glad I am you fixed things up and that he told you everything," she continues.

"Poppy it's not..." I try to explain, but she interrupts me.

"I told him that it'd be better if you knew what really happened that night, but he insisted it wouldn't change anything..."

"What night? What are you talking about?" I ask, confused, and she suddenly changes her expression realizing her mistake.

"No, nothing, I just thought... Oh, Merlin… I thought you'd fixed things because he'd told you but, if he hasn't then..."

"Then you're going to tell me..." I say.

"No, Minerva, I..."

"I don't care if you made an unbreakable bow not to tell me, I want to know whatever it is Severus should have told me," I demand before closing the door that connects the office to the sitting room, just in case Maggie could listen. The idea of my friends having any secret with my husband – ex-husband, whatever -, I don't like it.

"Minerva, please, it's nothing, really..." Poppy insists, but at this point I am thinking of anything but nothing.

"Either you tell me now or I go talk to Severus."

"Alright, alright," she gives in, "remember the day you lost the baby in the hospital?"

"I could never forget it," I answer.

"Well, we tried to contact with Severus by all means, but the only one who knew his whereabout was Dumbledore, and he was reluctant to tell him until Severus was back," she explains, and I remember Severus had a meeting with Malfoy that day, "well, when you woke up Severus told you he'd told the doctors to perform the c-section..." she stops for a moment and looks at me, "he lied."

"What do you mean, he lied?"

"When he got to the Hospital you had already had surgery. I tried to make the doctors wait, Severus had to be the one to make that decision but, your body couldn't resist it anymore and the baby was suffering so... I made the decision."

"What?"

"It was the best medical choice, and I couldn't leave Margaret without a mother... I know what that is and…"

"He lied?" I mutter, feeling more confused than ever. Severus lied, he never made that choice, but I got angry at him because I thought he did, because he lied. I hated him, I couldn't stand being with him so I… I asked him to divorce and he complied. What does this mean? Did he want the divorce in the first place? NO, of course not… he fought for us to come back together, he… until I regain interest, then it was him who didn't want us to go back together… Oh, for Merlin's sake, this is so confusing, so… so stupid. Why would he lie?!

…

Poppy leaves my office worried – apparently, I look pale. I tell her not to worry, I don't feel like being with her right now either. It's been a long time and it would be childish to get angry at her for something that happen years ago, but still, she carried the lie with Severus, not just her but everyone, because everyone was in the Hospital that day, everyone knew Poppy had made the decision and not Severus and yet… nobody told me, they saw me destroy my marriage and my family and nobody thought about telling me, why? - I feel so… betrayed.

I want to go find Severus and yell at him, I want to ask him why and curse his ass, but then I think it better and decide not to. If I do, he'll talk to me, he'll explain whatever reason he had to make everyone lie to me and I'll end up forgiving him and, honestly, I don't want to, so, I'd rather stay here catching up with my paperwork.

Before I do, though, I go back inside to check on Margaret and realize she's gone straight to bed after a quick shower.

...

It's not long before someone knocks my door, but having I recognized his steps in the corridor, I just ignore it.

"Minerva, I know you are there and I know you spoke to Pomfrey, so please, let me in before I burst the door open," he says loud but calmly before I stand and open the door slightly.

"You wouldn't be able to knock my spells," I snap.

"Please, let me in."

"Maggie's sleeping, I don't won't to wake her up, even less to argue in front of her."

"Let's go for a walk, then."

"No."

"Minerva, please," he uses the same tone he does when he commands me as my Master and it annoys me at the same time that it makes me want to please him, "we must talk about this before you start overthinking it and making a mountain about something that, honestly, has little importance."

"Little importance?!" I yell, and as soon as I realize it I bite my lower lip and sneak out of the office closing the door behind me, "How can you say it has little importance?!" I whisper this time.

"Let's go up to the clock tower, nobody ever goes there," he says, as if I had said no word, and I realize it was his plan to annoy me so I would come out and talk.

We walk in silence, no – I follow him in silence. He makes his way through the empty halls of a Sunday morning, and I follow him just a couple steps behind like a prisoner being guided to his death… It does make me feel kind of guilty but, guilty of what? I've done nothing, haven't I? I believed the lie they told me, I am nothing but innocent in all this cruel plot... am I not?

When we reach the top of the tower, Severus stops and turns around. We stare at each other holding on to the safe silence until the clock strikes eleven and we're both startled.

"How did you know Poppy had told me?" I ask.

"She came into my rooms crying," he explains.

"She felt bad for telling."

"No, she was worried you'd come and curse me," he says, "she said you were so calmed that you would probably explode any second and I should try not to be there when it happened."

"Oh…" I mutter, remembering that going after Severus had actually been my first thought, "well, I left my wand on my desk so, you don't need to worry about that."

"I'm not," he says, "you see, I know better than your friends. They only see the anger and the bad-temper but, I see the insecurities you hide behind them, so I wasn't worried about what you'd do to me, I was worried about what you'd be thinking of it all."

"What do you mean?" I ask, hating it when he shows off how well he knows me.

"You are thinking that if I hadn't lied to you, we would have never gotten divorced and," he stops as if to check if he's right and I guess that me rolling my eyes is enough for him to continued, "you're wrong."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you were angry, and you needed someone to focus that anger on, and that one could have only been me, because only me did you love enough to hate the way you hated the world at that moment."

"That's very poetic but…"

"It wasn't my fault that you lost the baby, Minerva, and it wasn't Pomfrey's, and it wasn't yours, and you know, and you knew… but it was easier to blame someone."

"But I blamed you because I thought it had been you… If only I'd known…" my voice trembles as I start to sob, old feelings coming back to me.

"Nothing would have changed, you would have been angry at Pomfrey for doing what she had to and still hate me for not having been there… I couldn't let her pay for my irresponsibility, Minerva, I should have been the one to make that decision."

"But it wasn't your fault that you weren't there, it was Albus who…"

"Right, so maybe we should be blaming Dumbledore for what happened," he interrupts with sarcasm, but his bitter tone is enough to make me regain my temper, "Don't you see how silly this is?"

"Would you have chosen differently?" I ask as soon as the question pops into my head.

"I don't know," he confesses, "I've been making myself the same question since that day. I know we had talked about it, and I know what I'd promised you but, given the situation, I don't think I would have been able to take away her mother from Margaret, I don't think I could have taken you away from me…" he lowers his head and his long hair covers his face and I know he does it to hide the tears on his eyes, so I walk towards him and take his chin to make him look at me. We're both crying at this point, just a few tears, silently, as we stare at each other and we kiss.

…

That kiss that starts being sweet and tender, becomes hungry and passionate. Soon, I'm pushed against the handrail that keeps us from falling a dozen floors down as Severus rolls up my skirt and, maybe it's the view under my feet, or maybe the cold breeze of the beginning of November, but I lose my mood completely.

"Severus, stop," I mutter as I struggle with him to turn around, "we shouldn't do this," I say when he finally lets go after realizing I'm not playing.

"What?" he asks as I fix my skirt down, "but yesterday… and you're wearing the knickers…" he mutters.

"I know," I say with an apologetic tone, "yesterday was – fantastic, and I wish we could repeat it again but…"

"Is it because I lied to you?"

"No, no… That is, that's actually helped me feel better," I admit, "but the thing is we can't do this to ourselves, Severus, I… I don't want just some fun, I don't want just a few nights… I want you, I love you, and if we can't be together I…"

"All or nothing," he says.

"Exactly."

"I understand, I don't want just this either, but it felt so good yesterday it was almost as if…"

"I know," I agree, "but we're not young anymore, I'm not young anymore; and we're not alone… WE have Margaret, so we should try not to complicate things between us."

"Alright."

…

* * *

Severus goes down the tower first. I prefer to take some time alone, to think about what I learned today, not about the day we lost the baby, but what I learned about myself. A part of me regrets having rejected Severus, but if I hadn't we would have kept on playing like twenty-year-olds without responsibilities and we can't afford that, not if we want to preserve what is left of our family and our sanity.

When I finally decide it's time to climb down the stairs, I almost have a heart attack when Peeves appears in front of me all of a sudden.

"You I wanted to talk to," I say with a very stern voice after I've regained my breath.

"Me? What have I done?"

"It's what you haven't done. You told me you'd come tell me Margaret had arrived safe to Hogsmeade and you never did."

"I did, a little late, but I did," he dares to say.

"You're nothing but a liar, Peeves, I won't trust my daughter to you anymore," I say as I keep going down the stairs.

"Oh, but I did, I just didn't want to interrupt."

"Don't make up excuses."

"I'm not making up excuses, Professor, I did come back to tell you her Majesty was safe with the Headmaster's brother, but you were busy getting a spanking," when the word comes out of his mouth, I almost fall down the stairs, but he helps me keep my balance.

"What did you say?" I ask, afraid I did hear right, but this time instead of words, he just bends over and moans as a belt materializes from nowhere and spanks his annoying transparent ass.

"Oh, you little…!" I try to control myself, glad that I don't' have my wand with me, because otherwise I would have sent him back to the tomb, "you did not see anything," I say, trying it to sound as a threat.

"Oh, but I did see plenty," he says with a mischievous smile.

"Peeves, if anyone…"

"Don't worry, Professor, I'm a good keeper, I've been collecting secrets for hundreds of years," he says, "how else do you think I've avoided being kicked form this Castle?" and after that he disappears, leaving me wondering what other things from other people may he know.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	113. Old friends

For the next days I try to ignore Severus, not because I'm upset with him or angry or anything, but because I just really – really - want to avoid having to face him again but today, oh! Today he's given me reasons to really want to hex him far, far away from this Castle.

"There you are!" I shout when I finally find him in the Professor's lounge, calmly making himself some tea, after having been looking for him everywhere else. Half the room turns around and I realize nobody knows who it is I'm talking to, so I raise my wand and point at my not-so-dear-today ex-husband, "how can you be so unjust and unfair!"

"You're using synonyms, Minerva, are you alright?" he asks as he picks up his cup and sips, the rest of the stuff staring at the show.

"Malfoy's little brat bullied Potter again and instead of punishing him, you took points from Gryffindor and gave a detention not only to Harry, but Weasley too! I understand some predilection for your own house, Severus, but this…"

"Potter was the first to throw a spell," he says.

"He was defending himself," I insist, branding my wand at him, really wishing to throw my worst spell against his large nose.

"Right, spells against insults, it seems like a fair defence," he lets go with bitter sarcasm, and I cry of desperation at the same time that a light comes out of my wand and hits his cup of tea.

"Minerva!" I hear Pomona yell from the table, "soon you'll leave us without anything to pour our tea into," she says, and I quickly put down my wand, realizing there's at least a dozen eyes fixed on me and my bad-temper.

"Leave her, Sprout, we all know Gryffindors are in such need to show their braveness they're always up for a good fight," Severus says as he cleans the mess with a wordless spell.

"Even if Potter casted the first spell, Malfoy did the second and still he got no punishment," I point out.

"Ah, but he was defending himself," he says, using my own words as he raises his finger to imitate me, and I can hear Rolanda laughing under her nose somewhere in the room. I turn around to say a couple things to her when the door suddenly opens and I see Dumbledore inviting Mr. Bagman and a blonde lady into the room.

"This way, please," he says, "Professors, you all know Mr. Bagman, from the Minister's office, and this is Ms. Skeeter, from the Daily Prophet. They were here to take the pictures of the Champions."

Skeeter? Where have I… Oh! I immediately look at Severus and he also has his eyes opened wide. She is the bloody woman who made public the list of Death Eaters who never went to Azkaban ten years ago, also the very one who published those very interesting articles about me in _Witch Weekly_ many years ago, when I was about to marry Markus.

"Professor McGonagall," she suddenly approaches me with the fakest smile I've ever seen in anyone's face, "you can't imagine how glad I am to finally meet you in person."

"Really? Because I wished to never have that delight," I reply, my hand trying to find my wand in my pocket when I suddenly feel Severus hands on my shoulders.

"Sweetheart, how about we finish our conversation outside," he says, obviously trying to pull me out from here before I make something stupid.

"Professor Snape," Skeeter says, her smile never fading, "it's so nice to see a divorced couple getting along so well. Tell me, did you spill your tea all over yourself?"

"I can be a little clumsy," Severus quickly answers, very nicely, and I wonder if he's forgotten the harm that women did to us.

"Oh, please, we both know how well you can manage those hands of yours," she says with a tone I don't like. How well does she know? Why does she know? Is she trying to annoy me or is she being serious?

"What are you doing here, Ms. Skeeter? I thought nobody took your journalism serious anymore…" I mutter.

"Well, you and your Aunt did manage to keep me silenced for a while but, the truth prevails, and people realized I had a lot of good stories to tell," she says, and then she bends to my ear and whispers: "tell me, Professor, do you have any more secrets for me to uncover?"

"Stay away from my life," I threaten.

"I can't promise anything. You're not the Minister's niece anymore so… you can't make me any harm, now," she says, still smiling, and I leave. And for a moment I think that Severus is following me, but when I reach the door I turn around and realize he stayed talking with her. I don't like this woman and I honestly hope I don't have to see her much during this year.

…

* * *

…

"Why can't you come up with me?" Margaret complains one more time as we reach the pitch, where the first task of the Tournament will take place.

"I told you, lovey, I have to be down here for Harry, he needs all the support he can get," I say, "Why don't you stay?" I suggest.

"No, I won't be able to see anything! I want to be up on theterraces," she says, I'll just go with Daddy."

"Alright," I kiss her forehead when we stop at the entrance of the tent before we part, "have fun."

"You too, Mum!" she says and I watch her disappear among the crowd of students also going up the terraces. I'd like to join them, but I must be down here for Harry. If only he knew about the dragons, he would know what to expect of this first task; although I don't think it would really make any difference... I mean, how on Merlin's sake do you get ready to fight a bloody dragon?

Suddenly, I hear someone calling my name. At first I think its Hagrid, he said he'd be here too to support the boy, but then I see someone else.

"Minerva, how nice to see you," he says.

"Markus Goodman," I say, surprised to see him again, in the school... We haven't seen each other since I broke up our so-short engagement, "what…?"

"I'm here with the Minister," he says, "he invited me to watch the Tournament, said it was a one-time opportunity, that it's the first time it takes place in centuries."

"It certainly is," I say, still not believing it is him standing here, looking not one single year older than the last time we saw each other.

"Well, how are you, Minerva?"

"I'm… I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Fine, fine... So... Where is Severus?"

"He – he's here, somewhere…" I answer, looking around, checking if he's anywhere near, honestly hopping he's not because I don't think this encounter would amuse him.

"I heard about the divorce. I'm very sorry…" he says, "only you two could stay working together after that."

"Well, it kind of makes things easier with… we have a daughter."

"I know, Margaret, isn't it? You Aunt only tells good things about her."

"You talk to my Aunt?"

"We still socialize with the same people," he explains with that charming smile of his, "I know you and I had an unpleasant ending but, I am not one to stay upset with people."

"Of course you're not," I answer, smiling back at him, "so, what about you? Did you find that suitable wife you were looking for?" I ask, out of curiosity.

"No," he admits, "no woman is enough when I compare them with you..."

"Maybe you shouldn't do that, then..." I joke, trying to hide my blushed cheeks.

"Maybe we could have coffee some time," he says, "well, I'll have coffee and you can have some tea," he corrects and I let go a stupid girly giggle that I quickly regret, "if you're not seeing anyone either, of course."

"I am free on Fridays," I answer, not really sure of why or what I expect of this possible date, but thinking that maybe the Gods have bring him back to me for some reason. We were once about to get married, anyway.

"Good, I'll," he takes my hand and leaves a kiss on the back of my palm, "I'll pick you up at six."

"Better wait for me outside the gates," I quickly reply, thinking of how awkward it would be for him to come pick me up at my rooms when Severus is just a few floors below.

"It's a date," and he walks away, in the same direction Margaret did, and I find myself following him with the eye, not because I miss him, but just to make sure he doesn't bump into anyone else in the way.

"Professor," Hagrid suddenly arrives to the tent, "is Harry ready?"

"I thought he was with you," I say, and I immediately transform into my cat form to move myself better among the crowd as I look for the Gryffindor champion.

…

* * *

...

Somehow, Potter doesn't just survive the dragon but he is amazing during the task. He does get hurt on the shoulder though, so I send him to Poppy, which gives me a chance to talk to her.

"Pops, do you have a minute?" I ask in a whisper.

"I told you, Minerva, your cub's fine, he just needs some rest."

"It's not about Harry," I say, taking her by the arm and pulling us both away from the students. We haven't talked much since I learned what really happened in the Hospital when I lost the baby. Time has passed and I can't be upset anymore about the decision she took, what did upset me was they kept it secret from me, but not event that can make me break a friendship of so many years, "Markus is here," I say.

"Markus who?" she asks.

"Goodman," I answer, not believing he actually forgot about him.

"Markus Goodman?" she repeats, still not making a connection, "Oh, Merlin, the one you were going to marry?!" she yells, and I quickly signal her to lower her voice.

"The same, yes."

"Does Severus know?"

"They probably met up on the terraces, he was with the Minister and he probably introduced him to Dumbledore."

"Well… it's been a long time…"

"He asked me on a date," I explain and she let's go some annoying noise of shock.

"And you agreed?"

"Well, I… Severus and I are not getting together any time soon, and I think it's been enough time already… I really…"

"Ok, I don't need to hear that…" she stops me, luckily, before I open up about my sexual needs, "I'm glad you feel ready to date again," she says.

"So, you don't think I did wrong?" I ask, really needing someone else's point of view.

"No, why would it be wrong?"

"I don't know… There's Margaret, and Severus, and we were once about to get married…"

"Margaret is grown up, Severus and you have been divorced for five years, and it's not like you're become engaged again for going out on a date."

"You're right… yes, you're right."

"Oh, sweetheart, I am so happy," she repeats, suddenly hugging me as if I needed to be comforted.

…

* * *

...

The week goes by and Friday arrives. During our few casual encounters, Severus hasn't mention Markus at all so I think maybe he didn't even see him during the Tournament.

After my last class, I go back to my rooms to get ready. I don't want to dress up much, but it's Markus and I know he'll take me somewhere formal, so I must on a nice dress, maybe some jewels, a little make-up…

"Mum, you look gorgeous!" Margaret exclaims when she sees me through the ajar door of my bedroom and I startle myself… "Are you going out?" she asks, coming in with a bunch of books from the library on her hands.

"I…" for the past days I've tried to find the right way to tell my ten-year-old daughter that I'll be going out on a date with some man who is not her father… obviously, I still haven't told her, "why don't you sit down?" I ask her, making the books she's carrying fly away into her bedroom on their own.

"What is it Mum?" she asks.

"I… I wanted to tell you that…" I should have maybe given more thought into this conversation, "I'm going out tonight."

"I can see that," she says, "can I spend the night with Daddy, then?" she asks, and the mention of Severus makes this even more complicated.

"Yes, lovey, I'm sure your father won't mind… but this is not what I wanted to tell you…" I say, "Maggie, you see, tonight I'm…"

"You have a date," she says, and now I wonder why she took that conclusion.

"I… How…?"

"You look really nice," she says, "you never dress this nice to go with you friends…"

"Right… Well, you're right. I do have a date, with an old friend of mine."

"Do I know him?"

"No. He's name is Markus Goodman. He was here for the Tournament and we were so glad to see each other again that we agreed on having a date tonight," I explain, thinking she deserves a little amount of detail, after all, she has grown up a lot, and she is all I have in this world, "I'd like to know what you think about it."

"I'm happy for you," she says.

"Really? So you don't mind?"

"Well, I'm just sad for Daddy," she adds.

"You don't need to be, sweetheart. Your father will go out on dates too, whenever he's ready

"He won't, because he loves you."

"I love him too," I admit, taking her hand as I say it.

"Why don't you go on a date with Daddy, then?"

"Because… it's complicated."

"No, you make it complicated," she says, and I smile at how witty se can be sometimes.

"You're right, adults make everything complicated."

"I don't want to ever be an adult then."

"That would make me really happy," I take her into a hug and kiss her forehead, "this way you could stay my little baby girl forever."

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	114. Music to the ears

I'm getting ready to go down to the Great Hall for dinner when suddenly a cloud of smoke comes out of the fireplace and Margaret appears in the room.

"Hi Daddy!" she says, carrying the little bag she uses to bring her books and clothes whenever she stays the night with me and I can't help but knit my eyebrows, confused – has she had a fight with Minerva, maybe?

"Hello, Princess," I walk towards her, take her things and kiss her forehead, "I didn't know you were coming today," I say, not willing to ask directly.

"Mummy's going out and I didn't want to stay on my own," she explains and I relax. The last time Margaret had come to my rooms without planning it was because she'd had a fight with her mother over I-don't-even-remember-what. The thing is, Minerva and I ended up having a huge argument because apparently I was picking Margaret's side… I didn't want it to be repeated.

"Going out? Where's she going?" I ask, guessing that since Moody is now in the school with us, and Minerva doesn't pay surprise voluntary visits to her Aunt, she's probably going to see Augusta Longbottom.

"On a date," Margaret answers, and now I'd rather be having another argument with Minerva than this.

"A date? With whom?"

"A man."

"Do we know this man?" I ask, thinking that maybe Maggie thinks of a date of something that is nothing but an innocent encounter between friends.

"I don't, but Mum said his name was Mark or something like that..."

"You mean Markus? Markus Goodman?" I ask immediately. It can only be him. I saw him with the Minister during the first task of the tournament but I thought he would avoid Minerva after the way they ended.

"Yes! Mum said it was an old friend..."

"You can say that," I mutter, forgetting to control my tone and Maggie notices I'm not glad about it.

"Are you sad?" she asks, and I don't want her to think this upsets me – which it does –, but neither do I want her to see I'm lying to her.

"No, I'm... Was your mother happy?"

"She looked really beautiful," she says with a big smile and sparkling eyes.

"She always does," I answer.

"But today she looked more beautiful than ever," she adds, meaning that if she'd tried her best to look that way it could only mean she was happy.

"Then I'm happy for her," I say.

"Me too," she says, and she holds my hand as to comfort me and I smile at her gesture. She's so sweet.

"Tell you what," I say, "what if we have our own date and have dinner together," it will always be a better option than going to the Great Hall.

"Yeay! Can we have pancakes?"

"I said dinner, not breakfast..." I answer, "but we can have French pancakes... With ham and cheese."

"Yummy!"

"Come on, you can mix the eggs," I say, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "I have night-watch today, but I'll wait until you're in bed to leave."

"Will you make me pancakes on the morning?" she asks.

"Anything my Princess asks for," I say as I make the ingredients fly out of the cabinets and onto the counter.

...

* * *

After dinner we sit down near the fire to read before it's time for me to leave and when I get a glimpse of Margaret's book title I'm a little surprised.

" _Violin lessons_   _for beginners_?" I ask.

"I found it in the Muggle's Studies section of the library," she explains, "it was hard, there's little about music."

"How did you get interested in learning to play a music instrument?" I ask, really curious.

"A couple days ago Sammy and I were playing near the lake and we overheard some music," she explains, "we thought it was a record player but when we got closer we saw it was Professor Karkaroff playing.

"Karkaroff…" I mutter in realization, remembering he'd actually played during Minerva's collaring ceremony, very beautifully, if I may say.

"It was fantastic! He moved the bow with the same delicacy Uncle Filius moves his wand to cast a spell, and the music did seem like actual magic," she describes with joy on her face, "I want to be able to do that too."

"Maybe he could teach you," I say without thinking.

"Do you really think he'd do it?" she asks, leaving the book aside and almost jumping over me in the sofa.

"Well he's an old friend of mine and your mother," I say, not finding the need to add that I made his nose bleed just two weeks ago, "besides, you won't learn to play an instrument from a book, you need a teacher and an actual violin to play."

"Oh, Daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

As she hugs me, I rethink my words and wonder if I really want my daughter to have any relationship with Igor Karkaroff. He's changed, I've seen it, and she's so happy, and it's not like I know many violin players to ask this; but we're not in very good terms right now... Maybe I could make Minerva ask him, to her he won't say no.

...

* * *

Minerva.

Maggie reallhy helps me distract myself from thinking about her being on a date tonight but, as soon as I leave to do my night-watch I can't take the thought out of my mind. She was going to marry Markus Goodman, they were going to spend their lives together despite the fact they weren't really in love with each other, not in the way we are… what if she falls for it again, what if he asks her again, what if…

No, no… don't think about it, don't… Oh, Severus, come on… It's not like I have any right to ask her not to marry someone else, or not to date…  _We are divorced, and it's better if we stay divorced_ , I repeat to myself one more time. It's actually better this way, the more distance we put between us, the better it'll be if I ever have to go back to the Death Eaters. If they think she means nothing for anymore they'll leave her alone, but… if the price I have to pay for that is seeing her with another man I don't think I can…

As I reach the first floor on my way back down to the dungeons, I hear some noise, voices, steps… I approach them and use my wand to light up the dark halls. Whoever they are they're going to get an entire week of detention and fifty points taken from their house. I turn the corner and…

"For Merlin's sake, Severus, you startled me," Minerva says as we both lower our wands. A few steps behind her I see the shadow of a ghost fading away and I guess that's who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I thought you were a student."

"I forgot you had night-watch today," she says, since she is the one who schedules them, "Margaret…"

"She's in my rooms," I answer before she asks, "I left her reading in her bed, but she must have fallen asleep by now." I wonder if she knows I'm aware she's coming back from a date. I want to ask her about it, to know every single detail of what they've done, what they've talked about… but I don't want her to think I'm smothering; neither do I want to start an argument at this hour and in the middle of the halls while everyone's asleep.

"Would you mind if I…" she says, but then she hesitates, "never mind."

"You can go kiss her goodnight," I say, knowing that's what she was going to ask, "You can use the floo to go back to your rooms afterwards."

"You really don't mind?" she asks because, despite our lack of self-control lately, during our separation we've tried to stay away from each other's private space, at first because it was hard to be close, and then because we didn't want Maggie to get confused.

"I know you won't be able to sleep well unless you do, so no… I don't mind," I say, "you remember my password, right?" she nods, "good. I'll finish my watch while you go, then."

…

* * *

As she walks away, I regret not having asked, but I fear that once I say the name of Markus Goodman out loud I won't be able to control my tone, or my words… A big jealousy fight it's not exactly what we need right now, although I don't know what it is that we need, really.

When I'm back to my rooms, Minerva's just coming out of Margaret's bedrooms, walking on her tiptoes, carrying her heels on her hands, and closing the door carefully.

"I thought you'd be gone," I whisper when she spots me at the other side of the living room.

"She was awake when I came in," she explains, "and she wanted to know everything about my…" she bites her lip and the fact that she doesn't want me to know shows me at least she does care about how I feel about it.

"Your date?"

"You know?" she asks, and then she realizes, "Maggie told you."

"She was worried I'd be upset about it," it is hard to have a serious conversation only whispering, but this assures me that however it goes, we won't end up yelling at each other.

"I know," she mutters, "are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Upset that I've gone out on a date," she says, "should I warn Markus to keep his nose safe?"

"I won't go after him to punch him, don't worry," I say.

"That's good, because we're seeing each other again next Friday," she says.

"You are?"

"Does it surprise you?"

"Well, you were engaged once, and you dumbed him… What future can…?"

"I'm not going to marry him, Severus," she says, "we're just going out, enjoying some time together."

"I'm glad," I say, forcing the words out of my mouth, "he'd make you miserable, anyway. I don't see him satisfying your fantasies the way I do."

"The way you DID, Severus," she reinforces, "we're not together anymore," she says as she walks towards the fireplace, "and since your brought it in, no, he doesn't satisfy me the way you do, but that doesn't mean he doesn't satisfy me at all."

"What?" I say as she disappears behind a cloud of smoke and I'm left in the blank, wondering what she meant exactly. Have they had sex? Has she actually went to bed with him just a few days after our reencounter? Oh, this does upset me, this annoys me! If he comes back to the school I swear I'll make him bleed from many other places than just his nose!

…

* * *

...

The next day, making every effort to keep Minerva, and specially Markus Goodman, out of my mind, I bring Margaret with me to see Igor and ask him about teaching her some basic knowledge about playing the violin.

"Here," he says, making the instrument appear on the air and handing it to her, "play something."

"How?" Margaret asks, as confused as I am at his petition.

"Just do it," he says as if he was just asking her to open a window, and Margaret takes the violin on one hand and the bow on the other. She rests it on her shoulder, brings the bow towards the strings and a high note comes out. Before she plays a second note, Igor corrects the position of the violin and the way she's holding the bow, shows her fingers how to press the strings and then encourages her to play again. This time a sweet and very neat accord comes out of the instrument, Maggie smiles and as if she'd been touched by a spell, keeps playing, moving the bow as if it was a wand, her fingers on the violin copying every drawing she studied form the book she was reading… It wasn't any song I could recognize, just some melody that could be perfected, but it was nice to the ears.

"She's a natural," Karkaroff points out, taking the instrument back, "you'll come here every day after lunch time," he says to her, "music requires not only talent, but a lot of work and determination. Are you up to it, young lady?"

"Yes, Sir," she says to him and a fatherly pride invades me when I see her act so responsibly.

"Good, see you later, then, don't be late."

"We're starting today?!" she asks.

"I thought you couldn't wait to learn," he replies with a very stern expression that softens as soon as Margaret loses that adult pose to embrace him.

"Thank you, Professor Karkaroff," she says, and then she goes to back to my rooms to pick her things, leaving Igor and me alone for a moment.

"You have a very sweet little girl, Severus," he says.

"I know. Thank you for doing this… I know I've been giving you a hard time but…"

"Please, I told you I wouldn't get involved between you and Minerva," he says, "you'll fix things, you'll see."

"I don't know… she's dating someone now," I explain, somehow glad to have someone outside of Minerva's circle of friends, to talk about this."

"She is? Well, and what are you waiting for. Do something, confess to her how you feel…"

"She knows how I feel, and I know how she feel, but we can't be together, Igor."

"What? Why?"

"You know why, you've noticed your mark getting darker again, you know he's back, and when he summons us back I don't want Margaret and Minerva any close to him. You saw what he did to Lucius, how he took advantage and threatened him with Cissy's life every time he hesitated with one of his orders. I don't want that, I don't want to put them in danger for my mistakes in the past."

"That's stupid, Severus. You're choosing to be miserable for something you think might happen… What if he's never back and Minerva does fall for this man she's dating and when you want to go back together with her it's too late? What will you do then?" he asks.

"I'll be happy that she's safe," I say, opening the door to leave.

"She'd be happier with you," he points out, and I leave wondering why people like to talk their problems with other people. Karkaroff haven't helped me fix anything, I leave his rooms even more confused than I was before.  _I am doing the right thing, this is the right thing,_ I repeat to myself as I go back to my again-empty rooms.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	115. Love affair

"Mummy, Mummy!" Margaret yells as soon as she enters the room, "I'm going to learn to play the violin!"

"The violin?" I ask confused, "I didn't even know you were interested..." I mutter, not really knowing what is she's talking about.

"I am, and Professor Karkaroff is going to teach me."

"Igor's gpomg to teach you..." I'm even more confused now, "Sweetheart, I'm sure Professor Karkaroff is very busy and..."

"No, no... Daddy asked him and he said yes. We're beginning my lessons this afternoon," she says with big enthusiasm, "so I must finish my homework soon."

"But it's Saturday, lovey, I was hoping you'd come with me to see Poppy. I'm meeting her for tea and you could play with the twins while we talk..."

"I had breakfast already," she says, "with Daddy; and I have to finish my essay today because tomorrow I have flying practice with Aunt Ro."

"Lovey, this is your last year before you actually start school, I'd like for you to enjoy yourself..."

"But I do," she says, "I love flying, I want to enter the quidditch team on my first year, like Harry did," she adds with determination, "and now I love music too."

"Alright, as long as you're having fun," I give up with a sigh, "will I be able to see you at lunch time, at least, or are you busy then too?" I ask, sarcastically, but actually thinking she might have agreed to have lunch with her father, or maybe with Sammy in the kitchens.

"I'll have the table set for when you arrive," she says with a smile before disappearing into the corridor.

"See you later, lovey!" I say to the closed door she leaves behind.

"Bye-bye!" she shouts in return from the other side.

...

* * *

When I arrive at the Hog's Head, Aberforth is serving breakfast to a couple women seating at the table in the corner. I greet him and he nods at me.

"You come alone," he points out.

"Yes, apparently I have a ten-year-old daughter with a busier schedule than mine," I explain.

"Well, they're waiting upstairs for you," he says.

"Thanks Abe. I'll have a gillywater with you before leaving if we're done early," I suggest.

"I don't think you'll be," he says, "but I'll keep the invitation for another day."

He then disappears behind the bar and I make my way upstairs as I try to remember the last time I saw the twins. Poppy rarely brings them to the Castle since they are as much restless as they are cute.

"Aunt Minnie!" Ariana cries after letting me into the apartment above the pub and for a second I silently curse my dear friends for ever teaching that nickname to their children.

"Hello, sweetheart," I greet the little five-year-old who is growing to be a live image of the girl in the portrait hanging in their living-room, "where's your mummy?"

"Mummy's in the kitchen," she says, and she takes my hand and leads me through the small corridor until we find Poppy, who is not alone.

She's sitting in the kitchen round table with little Brian on her lap, Pomona on her left, and Rolanda at the other side.

"What are they doing here?" I ask, my tone not even close to match how much upset I am.

"I invited them for tea," Poppy says innocently, "I didn't think it'd bother you."

Of course it bothers me. I only told Poppy about my date with Markus, and I know I didn't say it was a secret, but I did want to keep Pomona and Rolanda from knowing for a little longer… I can't believe she's told them! Well, wait, maybe she hasn't, myabe they're here just to have some tea, maybe they don't know and we can enjoy a normal grown-ups conversation that doesn't include my love-live.

"What's the matter, Minerva, you don't want us here?" Pomona asks a little hurt from my reaction, apparently.

"It's not that, Pom," Rolanda replies, "what she didn't want is us to know she has a new boyfriend."

Fuck. They do know.

"Ro!" Poppy scolds her with her eyes opened wide.

"You told them!" I blame her.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, "it was too juicy to keep it to myself."

"Don't get upset, Min. We'd find out anyway," Pomona says, and I feel about to explode of rage when I feel something pulling on the skirt of my dress and I look down only to find little Ariana.

"Who's your boyfriend, Aunt Minnie?" she asks innocently, and I pet her head right before Poppy stand up and takes her and little Brian out of the room.

While she's gone I walk towards the table, pour myself a cup of tea and sit down. I love my friends, but honestly, they could be better secret-keepers.

"What do you want to know?" I ask, giving up, not willing to put a fight or to resist telling them whatever they will learn eventually.

"I thought you were going to fix things with Severus," Pomona points out.

"He's not interested," I answer concisely.

"That's what he tells himself," Poppy says, back in the kitchen without the children, "you know very well that he's been waiting for you to come around during all these years, and I just don't understand why…"

"He has his reasons," I interrupt, "I know them, I understand them, and he's not willing to change his mind. So there's nothing more to say about it."

"But Markus, Minerva, Markus who you dumbed right after getting engaged," Pomona complains, "aren't there any other men around?"

"What men is she supposed to meet when she barely has a life outside the school," Rolanda answers to her.

"For your information, I've had plenty of suitors without having to have a life outside the school," I say, only realizing I shouldn't have after finishing my sentence.

"Plenty?" Poppy asks, "Who else?"

"I knew you had something with Alastor again!" Rolanda shouts as if she'd won some prize for it.

"There was something, but it was really nothing," I vaguely say, "we just kissed."

"Oh, Merlin, Minerva, you're not twenty years old anymore," Pomona points out, "you're…"

"Do NOT say 'old'," I warn giving her my worst stare.

"Alright," she mutters, "you're – older -," she says, "and you have a child, and you have Severus…"

"I don't have Severus," I insist, "and he isn't interested in having me either. So I have every right to enjoy myself with either Alastor Moody, Igor Karkaroff or Markus Goodman."

"IGOR KARKAROFF!" the three of them yell at the same time and I gulp my sip of tea as if I'd just hanged myself.

"I…"

"You slept with Professor Karkaroff?" Pomona asks.

"You certainly have a weird taste in men," Rolanda points out.

"I can understand Moody or Goodman," Poppy says, "there's some history there, but Karkaroff… you just met him this year."

"I didn't sleep with him," I answer to Pomona, "he's a real gentleman," I add, looking at Rolanda, "and I didn't just met him, Karkaroff is an old friend of Severus and…"

"A Death Eater," Pomona points out.

"Really, Minerva. One thing is having it for the bad-boys," Rolanda says, "but your obsession with the followers of You-Know-Who is kind of mental."

"I don't…" I stop myself before I say anything I shouldn't and decide to just give a turn to the conversation, "I thought you wanted to know about my recent date with Markus."

"We do, this is just more interesting," Rolanda grins.

"Where did he take you?" Poppy asks, seeing my little interest in exploring the many relationships I never had in Hogwarts this year.

"Did he take you to his place?" Rolanda asks directly.

"Does Severus know?" Pomona wonders, and the other two look at her not in a judging way but kind of glad she did the one question they didn't dare to.

"We went to dinner in the centre of London and he took me to the cinema. He loves muggle culture and specially their films. He says muggles have taken their artistic skills further than we've taken our magical skills."

"That's bullshit," Rolanda comments, and I stare at her.

"After that we went for a walk and he apparate me back to the Castle gates," I say, "we didn't go to his place, or any place whatsoever," I make it clear, "and yes, Pom, Severus knows."

"When is the wedding?" Rolanda asks sarcastically and I give her a dry laugh.

"There's no wedding," I say, "but we're seeing each other again next Friday."

"Oh, Minerva, what are you doing?" Pomona asks.

"She's having fun, it's what she ought to do," Poppy says, and then little Brian comes, complaining that Ariana has taken his toy, and I decide it's time to go back to the Castle.

"I'll come with you," Rolanda says, "Pom?"

"I'm staying," she says, "Filius is picking me up later. We're having lunch with his children to celebrate Viktor's new position in San Mungo."

"Is he a doctor already?" I ask.

"Yes, that's the second in the family. Filius is very proud and, I must admit, I am too."

"Well, you might not be their mother, but you've certainly been there for them since you're with Filius," I point out.

"Yes, they really made Sammy and I feel part of the family."

"Well, goodbye," Rolanda suddenly says changing her tone.

"We'll have to say goodbye to Pops to, won't we?" I remind her, and after we do so, we leave the pub in an uncomfortable silent that I just don't quite understand.

…

.

* * *

"Rolanda, what is the matter?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says.

"Are you sure? Because you were fine and all of a sudden you just… Is anything wrong?"

"No."

"Is it Bones?"

"No."

"I'm just saying that because you usually spend the weekends together but neither have you gone to London, nor has she come to visit… Is everything alright between the two of you?"

"Everything's fine," she clearly lies this time.

"What did you fight about?" I ask as we leave the town behind us.

"It's nothing."

"It had to be something," I reply, and after a moment of hesitance, she finally speaks.

"I asked her to marry me."

"What?!" I am surprised, "How? When? Why didn't you tell us you were planning on doing it?"

"It wasn't much of a plan," she admits, "there's these girlfriends of us who are getting married on February and we just received their invitation… She pointed out she disliked the design and I said we'd make sure ours was nicer," she explains, "she then said she didn't know we were getting married and I said we would at some point but she…"

"She said she didn't want to?"

"Exactly," she answers with tears at the corner of her eyes. I'd never seen her so upset, "and when I asked her why she didn't answered me."

"Well, you've been together longer than I've ever was with Severus, Rolanda, you've gone through good and bad times and you've brought up Susan together as if she was your own child; all this things make you more of a marriage than any cheese vows or any signed paper could ever do," I point out, "whatever happens, like any other married couple, you are already bond forever."

"I know that," she says, "but still, I can't help think she doesn't want to marry me because she's ashamed of me."

"Oh, please, there is no soul in Amelia's circles who doesn't know she's gay or that she's with you."

"Yes, maybe, but still, I'm not high-born like she is, I have no family fortune, no real studies further than my OWLs or big position to be proud of."

"You are a Hogwarts Professor," I remind her.

"No, you are a Professor, I am a teacher with no degree, a simple flying instructor who never passed her NEWTs."

"I think you should tell her how you feel," I advise, "you'd probably learn you're wrong."

"I haven't talked to her since we had the fight last weekend and I stormed out of our flat," she explains, "I'm afraid of going back and find my things packed or…"

"Don't be silly," I say, "Amelia loves you, Rolanda, she's not going to kick you out because of a stupid fight."

"Over marriage," she says, "no fight about marriage can be stupid."

"Any fight between two people who love each other is stupid, "I say, "trust me, I've learned it the hard way."

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	116. The one-night experiment

It's the last day of term and this year there's a little group of students going back home for Christmas; most of them have decided to stay so they can attend the Yule Ball next week. With the very few that are leaving, I go back to London, using as an excuse the fact they need some supervision in the train, I escape from the Castle and my duties to meet Markus for dinner.

We've been seeing each other every Friday since he asked me out and this is our fourth date. He's changed very little since our short engagement. He's still very busy in the Ministry, fond of the Muggle culture and with plenty of stories to tell about his journeys abroad. I'm not in love with him and, to be honest, I don't see myself ever falling in love with him. But it's nice to spend time with Markus, he's a true gentleman, kind and caring; he makes me feel loved and important, and less lonely.

We have dinner in a very elegant muggle restaurant with a life orchestra, a dancefloor and views of the Thames. He tells me something about the history of the building while we wait for our plates and then asks me about my plans for the Holidays.

"Well, this year there's little to plan," I say, glad to have a proper – excuse – not to invite him over, or not to reject his possible invitation… Christmas is a too-familiar holiday to include people you're not sure of being in or out of your family, "with the Tournament being held, and the Yule Ball to be organize, and most of the students staying, I have to be at Hogwarts," I explain, "Maggie will be going home for a few days, though. Someone has to make my Aunt some company, or otherwise she'll accuse us of abandonment," I smile and he makes some kind of sad expression as if he was – as I predicted – going to suggest some plans to get together. Lucky me, I avoided the awkward moment of having to evaluate our relationship at this point.

"Maybe we could see each other for New Year's Eve," he says.

"I don't know. As I said, the school's crowded, and as Deputy and Head of House, I have responsibilities…"

"I understand," he says, and after that we don't talk about it anymore.

…

After dinner, Markus asks me to dance. It is nice, after so many weeks teaching the students, to dance with someone who doesn't need to be given instructions. He leads me around the dancefloor as if we were the only couple there, we smile, and whisper to each other, we laugh and we kiss and I forget about the Tournament, and the students, and the holidays to come and everything that's been going on around lately. It is nice to feel so relaxed for a chance.

When it's getting late, he apparates with me in front of the school gate and, despite my insistence, he walks me to the Castle and to my rooms.

"A gentleman always accompanies a lady to her house," he says.

But this is not my house, this is Hogwarts, and Hogwarts has eyes and ears at every corner awaiting for a good gossip. All I can think as we enter the Castle is that tonight is Severus' night-watch again and, I don't want him to see us, to get the wrong impression just because Markus is walking me to my rooms… I mean, it's not like I'm going to invite him in or let him stay the night. We'll stop at the hall, kiss each other good night, and part until our next date. That's all.

As we climb upstairs and walk across the corridors, though, I find myself looking around, checking he's not coming towards us, or walking behind us… and when we reach the Gryffindor's floor I'm glad we haven't met him on our way up, until I'm startled by a breeze and my name being called.

"Professor McGonagall," Peeves says, suddenly appearing in front of us, "is this your date?"

"Good night Peeves," I say, trying to walk pass him, grabbing Markus arm to pull him with me, but Peeves follows us, hanging himself upside-down from the ceiling to look at Markus.

"He doesn't seem your type," he says, "he has the face of a good boy."

"Who is this?" Markus whispers to me.

"Nobody," I say, dryly, "just ignore him."

"Oh, I see… You are the Mistress this time," Peeves says, and I take my wand and send a stun on his direction, but the ghost fades away and my curse just hits the stone wall.

"What was he talking about?" Markus asks, confused, and I just smile.

"Nothing, he likes joking around," and I quickly open my rooms door saying my password out loud, and pull us both inside afraid that Peeves would come back and talk a little more in revenge for my stun.

…

The candles are not lit so we're in the dark. I'm panting because Peeves has made me hysteric and Markus is standing very close to me.

"Minerva," he says, using his hand to brush a flock of my hair behind my ear, the other suddenly resting on my waist, "I know it's soon," he says, "but it's not like we're strangers to each other," he continues as I feel his breathe closer and closer to me, and suddenly he kisses me, and I let him, and he starts unbuttoning my dress, and I let him too.

He knows the way to my bedroom, he's been here before; so he leads me to it as we leave a path of clothes and underwear.

He lays me down on my bed and kisses me on my lips, on my neck, on my breasts and my belly; he caresses and tickles me, teasing with the sensible parts of my body. I pant, and giggle, and moan… I grab the bed sheets, the pillow and when I raise my hands above my head, I touch the bars of the bed board, and I grab them as Markus keeps playing with my body, closing my eyes, letting myself enjoy his touch and, suddenly, unconsciously, I charm a rope that circles my wrists tying myself to the bed, which apparently raises my pleasure, and I let go a moan, a louder one, and Markus stops.

"What is this?"

And I open my eyes, and realize he's looking at the rope, and I know he's putting two and two together, because he's anything but stupid. So he knows by know what Peeves meant with his silly comments, so I make the rope go away, feeling ashamed of myself, and we look each other for a moment, and I want to say something, feeling I should maybe apologize, but suddenly, he grabs my wrists and pulls them apart, so my arms make a T with my body. Using some spell, he makes the bed posts grow alive and they entangle themselves around my wrists, keeping me prisoner.

"Markus…" I mutter, confused but too excited to complain.

"Sht," he says, pressing a finger against my lips and going back to what he was doing, to the kisses, and the tickles, and the teasing… only now he's letting himself be rougher, turning some kisses into bites, some tickles into scratches… even spanking my muscles every now and then… Oh, the right mixture of pain and pleasure that drives me crazy even before we start to actually play.

…

* * *

I wake up with my arms aching, still tied up to the bed. I look at my side and see Markus already up, getting dressed.

"Good morning," I say with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning," he replies, buttoning up his shirt, and I notice he's had a shower already.

"What time is it?" I ask, not able to see the little alarm clock on the night table.

"Quarter past eight," he says, "if I can get to Hogsmeade before nine I'll be at work on time."

"You're leaving?" I wonder, kind of sad because, since we enjoyed ourselves so much last night, I was really hoping we could explore this side of him a little more during the morning.

"I have a meeting I can't postpone," he says, leaning towards me to kiss me, "but I'll be back in time for us to have lunch together."

"OK," I mutter, expecting for him to let me free from the spell before leaving, but he's opening the bedroom door, and I'm still a prisoner of my own bed.

"Markus," I say.

"Yes, dear?" he mumbles, turning around to look at me.

"Could you let me go before you leave, please?" I nicely say, guessing he was just forgetting.

"I don't know," he says, clearly joking - right? "I kind of like the idea of you waiting for me like this when I come back," and with a smirk I certainly will be remembering for the next few hours, he leaves.

Oh, shit. I never saw this coming, Markus Goodman, the man who was willing to marry me despite knowing I was still in love with another man, turning out to, not only enjoy, but use the power of being a Dominant.

Well, I wait until I hear the entrance door closing to let my own self free, the only problem is: I can't.

Fuck. He used a strong spell, what was he afraid of? Me trying to escape from my very own rooms in the middle of the night?

I sight. We'll have to talk about this. If this is going to be something more than a one-night experiment, we'll have to make a few rules clear. At least I can transfigure myself but, what if I couldn't, I would be here until he turned out and, what if he was delayed? He clearly hasn't think this through…

OK, I'm panicking for nothing, let's just get out and then we'll think about all this.

I try to transfigure myself but halfway into my catform I have to stop because I feel an excruciating pain on my shoulders. I try it again, but the same happens and I understand that the bars of the bed have been charmed to stay around my wrists, that's why they are so tight and why they shrink as I transfigure, holding my little cat paws, and pulling apart my short cat legs so... No transfiguration unless I want to amputate myself on my own bed.

Alright, any fun or excitement this situation had had a moment ago is completely gone, now. I'm in pain, real pain; I could have hurt myself and I'm starving. I must let myself free. I have no intention of staying here until who-knows-what time, and especially not now that I know I'm really being forced to stay. At least Severus always made sure I had a way to let myself free in case I had to, or wanted to… or he stayed around so I could ask him.

Think, Minerva, think, I tell myself when suddenly I hear a noise, and I only hope it's not Margaret coming back from her father's rooms, maybe it's Markus coming back to tell me he'd just been joking before. But it's neither of them, it's Peeves.

"Hello, Professor," he says with a mischievous smile on his translucent head.

"What are you doing here, Peeves?"

"Maggie wanted his violin to show me how good she's getting," he says, showing me that he's carrying the instrument, "she wanted to come herself, but since I knew your boyfriend had stayed the night, I offered to come."

"Good, thank you, Peeves," I say with a forced smile, "You can go, now."

"Are you sure? You look like you could use some help."

"I'm fine," I lie, crossing my legs, trying to cover my so-exposed body.

"Alright, then. Bye-bye," he disappears and I immediately think of my wand.

If only I could reach it, or make it reach me, I could try some stronger spell. I don't care if I have to blow up the bed, I just want to get myself free.

"Accio wand!" I summon clearly, but nothing happens. I look over my night table, I'm sure I left it there last night, and try it again. This time I listen to a tapping noise coming from the top drawer.

Great, no matter how strong the summoning spell, there's no way I can make the wand open the drawer on its own, and without a proper hand movement, I won't be able to do it with windless magic either.

I give up. I close my eyes, hoping to fall asleep until Markus is back, when I hear my name being called.

"Minerva?"

Is it Markus? Did I fall asleep? Is it lunch time already?

"Minerva, are you there?"

Oh, bloody hell, it's Severus.  _Don't let him come in, don't let him come in..._  I pray, in vain.

He knocks the door of the bedroom and before I can come up with something to stop him from coming in, he opens the door.

"Well, hi," he says, his shock quickly becoming pure amusement, "I must say this is exactly how I expected to find you, but I never thought I'd be so lucky."

"What do you want, Severus?" I say, with all the pride I have left, knowing he's able to see every part of my body he's seen before in the position I am.

"Peeves said you asked for me. I thought it was some trick, like always, but Maggie made me check anyway," he explains, "did he see you like this too."

"He'll get over the shock," I reply, wishing I could just fade away.

"Where's Mr. Goodman? He's the one who tied you up, right?"

"He left to work," I say, "and you should leave too."

"I will," he says, looking around and then having a seat on the armchair at the feet of the bed, "after you get up," he adds obviously having guessed by now my situation.

"I can't," I say with a small voice.

"I know," he says.

"Well, are you going to help me, then?"

"I don't know…" he hesitates, obviously enjoying seeing me like this.

"Just hand me my wand, please."

"Where is it?" he asks, and I bite my lower lip.

"In the drawer."

"Since when do you… Oh, you didn't leave it in there… he kept it in there…" he says, standing up and walking toward the night table, "maybe Mr. Goodman is not as good of a man as he looks like," he mutters, handing me my wand and as soon as I have it on my hand I manage to undo the spell, or at least, to return my bed to its original state so I can be free.

I look at Severus and I prepare myself for some more mocking or maybe some speech about safety and how I shouldn't be playing this games with someone I don't really trust, when he brings his hands to my shoulders and I cringe.

"These bruises look really bad," he says, we should put some ointment on them.

He walks into the bathroom and returns with some healing ointment. Without need of instructions, I lay on my belly and he applies it on my skin very carefully. I don't understand, he should be yelling at me, either scolding me for a bad judgement, or having a terrible jealousy attack, but instead, he's healing me after having saved me, being the hero of a story we keep sabotaging, and I feel as if we'd travelled back in time, and this was just the aftermath of one of our own night games.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	117. Rethinking

It's the last day of term and Minerva has a date with Mr. Goodman. It's not that I'm spying on her new love-life – not in purpose, at least -, but ever since they started going out on Friday nights, Margaret has been spending more time in my rooms. At first I thought it was just because she didn't like to be alone at night, but I'm starting to think she's staying with me so I don't get upset about Minerva having a – boyfriend?

I probably should feel shame that my ten-year-old daughter pities me in such way but, I like having her around more often… even when she comes with company.

…

"Morning!" shouts Peeves suddenly appearing into the dining room as we're about to sit down for breakfast the following morning.

"Get out," I say with my kindest morning voice, as I bring the last plate to the table.

"Daddy, don't be rude," Maggie says, "I invited Peeves for breakfast," she says, and then she bends over to me and whispers, "he gets sad around Christmas."

"I don't care, I don't like him," I bark, grabbing a toast and spreading some butter on it as I stare at the bloody not-even-a-ghost thing sitting across me.

"The feeling is mutual," he says, "I honestly can't see how such a kind young lady could come out from you and McGonagall, you know?" he points out, flying to the kitchen trash to find himself some less-fresh food to fill his translucent stomach, "she barely said anything to me last night," he keeps talking, "when I met her and the new boyfriends she has," now he looks at me, and I know he's trying to provoke me, so I ignore him.

"Mum took Markus into the Castle?" Maggie asks.

"He was probably walking her to her rooms, Princess," I say.

"I don't know… I went to the Hall to scare Mrs. Norris and didn't saw the man leaving."

"Maybe he had a sleepover," Margaret says, and I don't think she really knows what that means, but I do, and the thought of Minerva inviting some other man into her bed takes away my appetite – that, and seeing Peeves eating the last piece of cheesecake I threw away yesterday.

"So, how are your violin lessons going, Princess?" I ask in an attempt to change the way of the conversation.

"Great!" she says, "Professor Karkaroff is a great teacher!"

"I haven't heard you play, yet," Peeves says.

"I can play for you now!" Maggie suggests with great excitement, "I just have to go get the violin – I left it in my bedroom at Mum's," she stands up, and at the same time so does Peeves, well; he flies up, almost reaching the ceiling.

"I'll go!" he says.

"We can go together."

"No, I'll go faster," he says, and by his insistence I get he's trying to prevent Margaret from finding Mr. Goodman in Minerva's rooms which, on one hand proofs he wasn't joking before; but on the other, makes me gain some sympathy for him.

"Alright," Maggie finally agrees, "but be careful, it's not my violin, it's Professor Karkaroff's."

"Don't worry," and mutters and then he disappears.

…

Shortly after, he's back with the violin and a funny face I don't trust.

"Professor McGonagall said she'd like to see you right away," he says with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, sure…" and I stand up, completely ignoring him, and take the dishes to the sink.

"Really, you should go, Professor."

"What did Mummy say?" Margaret asks.

"He's joking, Margaret, don't you see. Mr. Goodman is probably still there and he just wants me to go there and disturb their privacy."

"I swear, for my friendship with her Majesty Your Daughter, that Professor McGonagall is all alone," he says, raising his hand on the air, and I frown.

"Daddy, you should go, he's being serious," Margaret says, "and you don't want to upset Mummy if she's really looking for you, do you?"

I look at them both and sight in despair. Well, at least if I go I'll be getting rid of Peeves.

"Alright, I'll go check on her, but if you're messing with me…"

"Yeah, yeah… you'll blow me into pieces…"

…

I go through the floo network because this way, if Markus is still there, I can quickly come back without being noticed.

Nobody is in the living room, which means they have to be in the bedroom, and I honestly don't want to see them together in bed… but at this point, I'm even worried that Minerva is not awake, so, I call her.

"Minerva?"

Seeing there's no answer, I walk towards the bedroom, but before opening the door, I check.

"Minerva, are you there?"

I knock and still, there's no reply. Maybe she's not even here, maybe she's walked him home, or maybe they stayed in London and didn't even come back last night… I'm really going to heck that poltergeist's ass this time.

I open the door, not willing to leave until I'm completely sure that everything's fine and… I freeze.

Minerva is lying on the bed sheets, completely naked and uncovered, her wrists trapped by the bed posts and a distressed look on her face.

"Well, hi," I say, unable to come up with anything else that isn't inappropriate for the situation, so I try to be funny: "I must say this is exactly how I expected to find you, but I never thought I'd be so lucky."

The image is so exciting, so arousing, that I don't even stop to think it's the work of some other man… all I'm thinking until she speaks out is how bad I want to take advantage of her gorgeous body right now.

"What do you want, Severus?" she asks, and the amount of pride she puts into her tone of voice makes me realize she's actually trapped… I don't' think she can get free – oh, is this fun!

"Where's Mr. Goodman? He's the one who tied you up, right?" I check after explaining I'm here because of Peeves.

"He left to work, and you should leave too," she says, but that is the last of my intentions.

"I will," I lie, walking towards the armchair and making myself comfortable where I have a great view of the body I once owned, "after you get up," I say, willing to see if she'll lie or tell me right away what's going on.

"I can't," she admits, and I smile.

"I know.

"Well, are you going to help me, then?" she asks kind of in a rude tone.

"I don't know…" I tease, wishing to make this last as long as I can.

"Just hand me my wand, please," she begs and I glance at the night table, but it's not there.

"Where is it?"

"In the drawer," she says with a small voice.

"Since when do you… oh…" with that realization, any fun the situation had goes away. I can't believe Markus would hide her wand and leave her tied up to the bed while he's gone… I immediately stand up, hand Minerva her wand and watch her release herself.

How can she have been so foolish? I really want to tell her a few things about trust and safety but then I notice the bruises on her shoulders. They look pretty bad, so I walk to the bathroom, where I know she keeps all the healing potions and stuff, and come back with one of my own ointments.

Now we follow one of our oldest routines. Without any instruction from me, she turns over and lies face-down on the bed so I can apply the healing ointment on her. We remain silent and it almost feels as if we'd travelled back in time and this was just the aftermath of one of our night games, but it's not… this is someone else's doing and I can't help but feeling angry, and jealous, and I guess I transmit my feelings through my massage, because she groans more than ever, probably because my touch is not as gentle as it should.

"He didn't do this to me," she says.

"Don't defend him, Minerva," I say, and she moves around and sits up on the bed.

"Severus, I'm not lying, it was my fault," she explains, "I tried to escape the spell by transfiguring myself but it was too strong and it would let go of my wrists so I hurt my shoulders… He didn't hurt me."

"He left you tied up and left to work," I point out.

"He didn't think he was doing anything wrong… he was just trying to play a game he probably doesn't understand."

"For not understanding it, I'd say he's a pretty good player," I reply, and I stand up, a part of me begging to storm out, another telling me to grab her by the hair and make her bend over my lap.

"Severus…" she says, and all of a sudden I feel her hand on my arm, but I brush it away.

"No!" I yell, letting rage possess me, "I don't want to hear it, I don't want to know… I… I've tried to be OK with this, because I really want you to be happy without me, but I can't! I hate to see you with someone else; I hate that over all men there are in England, you had to choose Markus Goodman; I hate that you dared bringing him to the school, where I also live; and I hate that you let him make love to you the way I did!"

When I'm done, I look at her and I see she's crying.

"You don't understand," she mutters, "you don't understand…" she raises her eyes and looks at me, "I could only be happy with you, Severus," she says, "and no matter who, or where or what I do… it doesn't mean anything if it's not you…"

"Minerva…"

"I know, I know… you love me, but we can't be together…" she dries her tears and lets go a giggle, "the irony of our lives. I guess I can only keep blaming myself for having lost my mind the way I did five years ago, for not having been able to handle the situation and thinking that being apart from you would make things better… but it doesn't matter anymore, I can't go that far back in time, I can't fix what I did and I can't make you change your mind, so… what do I do?" she looks at me, her anger now pure sorrow, "I'll tell you what I do. I meet an old friend, let him take me out on a few dates, take my mind away from you and me," she expalisn, "I lower my guard, bring him into my bedroom and surprisingly enough, realize I can't enjoy our love-making because he's not you… so I close my eyes and tie up my own hands up imagining it's you who's doing it but… it's not, it's him, and he now knows my secret so…"

"Minerva…" I stop her, I really don't want to hear this, I don't need to… I don't want her to humiliate herself this way.

"No! You're the one who had the jealousy attack, well, I want you to know! I want you to know how fucked up I am thanks to you!"

"Minerva…"

"Get out!" she shouts all of a sudden, and I want to speak but she doesn't let me, "honestly, Severus, it's time for you to leave. I'm very thankful that you came and got to be the hero one more time, but I want you out, now."

"Please, Minerva…"

"Out, Severus, now!" she yells, and the wave of her rage makes some vase on the vanity to explode, which tells me I should better obey and leave.

* * *

….

* * *

This is going to be the worst Christmas of my life; not only are we forced to stay in the school, but all the students will be here too, Margaret won't, and Minerva and I are not talking to each other. I'd better get sick and stay in bed for the next two weeks, or at least be invited by Malfoy so I have an excuse not to attend the bloody ball.

"Dad! Dad, it's me!" Maggie calls on Thursday afternoon from the living room, having come in through the floo, and I come out of the office to find her with Millicent by her side.

"Hello, Severus?" Minerva's aunt greets.

"Hello Millicent, how are you?" I reply.

"Fine. Margaret wanted to say goodbye and I asked to come so we could talk."

"I'll go take a few things from my bedroom here, Aunt Millie, I'll be back in a second."

"Alright, sweetheart," she smiles at Maggie and watches her disappear behind the corridor, then looks at me, "some tea would be nice," she says.

"Of course, please, take a seat," I say, wondering what is it she wants to talk about as I go to the kitchen to magically make the tea to go faster. I'm back with a tray, and right after I leave it on the table, Millicent serves the tea herself.

"How are you, Severus?"

"Fine," I say.

"Really? Because I'm just coming from talking with my niece and… well, she's not fine, so I doubt you are."

"She's not?" I ask, honestly having heard nothing from Minerva since last Saturday morning.

"No, and it's all because of you," she calmly says, "I mean, I thought you loved my niece, Severus. I never understood why you accepted the divorce but I always thought that the moment she'd come around you'd accept her back as if nothing had ever happened."

"It's complicated," I say.

"No, it's not. You either love her or you don't. And, if you said the latter, I wouldn't believe you."

"Of course I love Minerva, but it's precisely because of this that we must remain apart. You're no fool, Millicent, you've lived this before, you can read the signs… You know dark times are about to come and I must keep my family safe."

"By keeping them away?" she asks.

"It's the only way."

"No, it's not. It's the only way you want to see," she says, sipping from her cup as if we were having any casual conversation, "tell me something, Severus, if you had never gotten divorced, if you were still together, would you be asking Minerva to stay away too?"

"But we're not together…"

"That's not my point," she raises her voice, now, "what I'm saying is that you love each other, Severus, and if you're right and dark times are coming back, you should try not to waste any more time… Minerva is a grown-up woman very capable of taking care of herself… and Margaret doesn't need a father protecting her from the distance, she needs her parents taking care of her together."

"I don't…" I mutter, but then I hear the noise of a door closing and Maggie comes back.

"I'm done!" she says, carrying her bag with her, "I'll owl you on Saturday to wish you marry Christmas, Daddy."

"Thank you, Princess," I stand up and hug her tightly, "I'll send an elf with your Christmas present."

She returns my hug and goes through the fireplace first, probably wanting to say Good bye to her mother too.

"Think about what I said, Severus," Millicent says.

"Even if you're right," I say, "even if I agree and I wanted to do something… Minerva is with Markus now."

"No, she's not," she answers, grabbing a handful of floo powder and leaving me alone in my living room and confused.

When did Minerva stop seeing Mr. Goodman? Was it last Saturday? Was it because of me or because of what he'd done? Did they fight? Why did Millicent say Minerva wasn't fine? Oh… too many questions and not a single answer… She and I are not together anymore, so there's no good in thinking what I'd do if we were… but of course I wouldn't ask her to leave, or stay away… neither would I; I would never abandon them if we were together, I would fight to keep them safe, to keep us all safe… but isn't that what I am doing now? Am I not abandoning them by staying separated, by not being part of our family, by not fighting to stay together?

Oh, bloody Millicent Bagnold and her so wise opinions! Why does she always have to mess with our lives? … but things would really be easier if we were together, I wouldn't be jealous, and she wouldn't feel guilty, none of us would be lonely and Margaret would be so happy… if only things weren't so messed up at this point.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	118. Check mate

"Queen to E4," I say, and the ebony piece moves across the board and towards Albus' bishop, brands her sward and beheads it.

"What was that?" he asks.

"My move," I say, "it's your turn, now... We're playing chess, remember?" and he stares at me because he hates it when I mock his bad memory, reminding him of his old age.

"I do, but that was an unnecessary move. You could have brought your Queen to B8 and you'd have checked, instead you chose to kill my Bishop. You never play like this."

"It's just a bloody Chess piece, Albus," I mutter, "could you just not try to analyse me and make your move."

"King to C8," he says, "I'm not analysing. I know something's going on and I'd like for you to tell me."

"I'd rather not," I say, "Queen to E8. Check," I look at him, "happy now?"

"Is it because you can't spend Christmas with Margaret?" he says, "because I'd rather come up with an excuse for my Deputy not being at the Yule Ball than having you mad at me for the entire year. King to B7."

"It's not that…" I mutter, in fact Maggie was happy to go with Millie, they understand each other very well, just like we used to when I was a kid.

"Is it Severus?" he insists, "I've noticed you're back to ignoring each other, so something must have happened…"

"Bishop to G2. Check mate," I say, trying to avoid Severus' name, right when the door of the Professor's Lounge opens and Filius and Pomona come in.

"Good morning," they say, and Filius approaches us while Pom goes straight to the buffet.

"Anyone wants tea?" she asks.

"No, thank you. We just drunk half a pot between the two of us," I say.

"Which reminds me, I should stop by the restroom before joining Madame Maxime for lunch," Albus says as he stands up.

"I thought we'd have time for another game," I complain. I don't want to talk, but I do want to distract myself from my own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, dear. Maybe another time, when you're less aggressive in your moves," he grins and leaves the room at the same time Severus comes in. I avoid his eyes, and try to pretend he's not here.

"What did he mean?" Pomona asks, handing her husband a cup of hot tea.

"Nothing… Filius, do you fancy a game of chess?" I ask, setting the pieces back with a move of a wand.

"I'd love to Minerva, but we're going last-minute shopping to Diagon Alley."

"Sammy is starting to get interested in Quidditch, so I want to buy him his first broom," Pomona explains, "who knows, maybe he could join the team next year. Which one is that Potter has?"

"He has a Firebolt now, which is very good for speed, but the one I bought him the first year was a Nimbus 2000… I've always relayed on the Nimbus… Maybe you could buy him the new model, the 2001, and if he really gets good and wants to try out, you can always upgrade to an Air Wave."

"Merlin, Minerva, you talk like Rolanda… all I heard was a bunch of names. Filius, did you get anything of that?"

"Look for an affordable broom, the slowest it goes, the safest the boy will be," he sums up.

"That's not what I said at all, Filius," I say, "he's a boy, he's going to like speed. Look at Maggie, she flies like me when I was her age, I'm sure she'll make the team and make me very proud."

"What if she doesn't get into Gryffindor?" Filius asks.

"She will," I say, determined, "but if she doesn't, I'll still be proud of her…"

"Sweetheart, we should be leaving," Pomona says to Filius.

"I'll walk down with you, seeing no one wants to play," and the moment I raise my wand to vanish the chess board, Severus speaks. I was trying to ignore his presence in the room, we haven't spoken to each other since he got me free from my own bed, mainly because if I talked to him, I'd had to tell him I stopped seeing Markus and that would make him happy, and I don't want him to be happy… I want him to stay miserable, to stay being jealous and upset… maybe this way, he'll end up changing his mind about us having to stay apart.

"I'll play," he says.

"What?"

"I said I'll play with you," he says, "I have nothing else to do," and he crosses the room and takes the seat Albus had occupied a moment before.

"Don't you remember how easily I won you the last time we played?" I ask with a smirk.

"I do… but it's been years since then, I'm sure you've lost a few skills and, who knows, maybe I've got some."

"Well, an easy victory is still a victory, right?" I tease, "you start."

"Oh, please, no. You do. I don't want it to seem like I'm taking 'advantage' of you," he says in a playful tone.

"Filius, we should get going," Pomona says behind me.

"A minute, sweetheart. I really have to see this," he says, making himself more comfortable on his chair.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. If you don't have time to play, you neither have time to stay."

"Just a minute, please…" he begs as I make my first move and the game starts…

…

* * *

I open with my pawn to e4 and so does Severus with his to e5. He also mimics my next two moves and I know he's just trying to annoy me, so I scowl at him, and after I move my third pawn to c3 he stops and brings his second Knight into the game.

My surprise comes around our eight move or so, when Severus makes the first Check of the game with his Bishop.

"What?" I mutter knowing he does not have the skill to do such move, to think so fast, to preview my… I raise my eyes towards Filius, who is still very involved in our game while Pomona keeps telling him they should go, "this is one of your moves," I say, and instead of replying, he looks at Severus and then stands up.

"You're right, sweetheart, we should go," he says to Pomona, and I know I'm not wrong.

"Oh, so now you're in a hurry, uh? What's the matter? Scared Minerva finds out you've been coaching Severus in chess all these years?" Pomona let's go, and I open my eyes widely in surprise.

"You've what?!" I yell to both Filius and Severus, somehow feeling tricked and betrayed.

"If we go now, I'll pay for whatever broom you choose," Filius says, and Pomona looks at me with an apologetically smile.

"Sorry, Min, but we really have to go. Good luck," after that they turn to the door and I'm left speechless.

"Remember, boy, this is your one chance," Flitwick says before they disappear into the hall and I turn to Severus.

"Your one chance for what?" I ask, "winning me?"

"Minerva…" he tries to speak, but I'm not going to let him come up with any story for this. It's ridiculous.

"Minerva, what?" I ask, trying to keep my temper at the same time I try to keep my laughter at how absurd the situation is, "You asked Filius to coach you to win me? Why? Because of pride? Did it hurt so much that I could win you so easily? That I was better than you?"

"Of course not," he says. "Please, Minerva, I just wanted to play with you an innocent game of chess," he says, gesturing towards the board laying between us.

"No, Filius said this was you one chance," I repeat, "What for?"

"Winning," he admits, "but this was a long time ago, Minerva, when we were still together…"

"As if that made this any better... I don't recall you ever saying you were meeting Filius for anything…"

"We kept our meetings secret," he confesses, "he said the element of surprise would help me whenever we'd play again… but it was only at the beginning, then it became less about chess and more about just talking… Honestly, Minerva, you're making a big deal of really nothing."

"Years of planning how to win a bloody chess game it's not "really nothing"," I say, my blood boiling inside my veins as I let anger and pride conquer me.

"It was never about winning."

"What was it then?"

"Teaching you a lesson," he says, and it just makes me angrier.

"Teaching me a lesson!" I yell, standing up outraged, "I am not a little kid, Severus, I can't believe you'd go through so much trouble just to teach me – what right do you think you had to teach me anything, anyway."

"Every right," he says, "I was your Master," and suddenly something clicks inside of me and I take a deep breath and sit down.

"Very well," I say, "you want to teach me a lesson, I'll teach one to you too," I make myself comfortable and fix my glasses, which had slide down my nose, "do you remember the first time we played chess together?"

"I do."

"Do you remember the deal we made?"

"Minerva, you really don't want to…"

"You have no idea of what I want," I say, "if I win I'll do anything you say," I swear, "but if you win, you'll have to do whatever I say. Deal?"

"No."

"You don't have a choice, Severus, we've already started our game, I've already learned about your little dirty secret with Filius… you either grant me this or have me angry at you the rest of the school year."

"You were already angry at me," he says, but I ignore him.

"Deal?" I insist.

"Very well," he gives up, "deal," we shake hands and I make my next move.

…

* * *

"Knight to d8," I say, and the little piece on the horse brands his sword and beheads Severus' Queen. I grin, look at my opponent, and decide it's time to break our long silence, "I wasn't angry at you," I say.

"You literally kicked me out of your rooms, yelling crazy after freeing you from your own bed," he says, "didn't you just not thank me, but you've been avoiding me for the past week. Knight to e6."

"I was… I was ashamed," I mutter, sending my Knight towards his and leaving him with one piece less. This is too easy.

"You're lying," he says, "I think you just didn't want me to know you'd broken up with Markus again. Bishop to e6."

"How do you-?" I mutter as my little Knight is shredded into pieces on the board.

"Check." Severus says, and it takes me a while to remember we're playing chess and to realize his Bishop is now two squares from my King.

"King to g5," I quickly command, "who told you?" I ask, my eyes fixed on him to make sure he doesn't lie.

"Your Aunt," he confesses – no, he condemns her, to a cruel and painful death – how dares she tell him when she knew I didn't want him to learn?! - not yet. "Rook to f5," he says, "check," and I panic, partly because I see I'm about to lose the game and I can't come up with any move to safe my King from a sure death; partly because now that Severus knows Markus is not in the picture anymore, he's happy and I'm miserable again.

"King to g4," I command, giving me time to think but I can't, I'm blocked, and all I can foresee are his upcoming possible moves, but not mine. "She had no right," I say.

"Pawn to h5," he makes his move, "check," and I know this is it, I know the game is over and I'm cursing Filius Flitwick in my head, making a mental note to make him pay for this and for whatever Severus makes me do after he wins.

"King to h3," I say with a small voice, because that's not just the only move I can do, but my very last.

"Rook to f3," my King is surrounded, unable to go anywhere and with both Severus' Bishop and Rook in the right position to attack. "Check mate," he says, as if it wasn't obvious enough that I just lost.

"You won," I say, still in a kind of shock.

"I did," he says, making the board vanish away and I look at him and see his smirk. He's thinking what he can ask me to do, I know, and it'll be something humiliating, for sure, something that teaches me the lesson he wanted me to learn… Bloody hell, Minerva, why can't you be a good submissive when you have to and keep your mouth shut.

"Should we go to my rooms?" I ask, trying to suggest some ideas, trying to be over with this soon.

"No," he says, and he suddenly stands up, forcing me to raise my head to sore point to keep looking at him, "raise your hands," he says, and I do so, "wrists together," he commands, and as soon as I follow his instructions, he raises his wand and the tip of a rope comes out of it. As he moves it, the rope becomes longer, and he circles my wrists with it tying them tightly. He makes me stand up and he does the same as he goes up my arms, around my shoulders, by breasts, my waist and my thighs. Soon I'm smothered by a rather tight bondage corset that gives me little capability to move.

He steps backwards to admire his work. I'm not naked but I'm sure he's picturing the ropes around me without my clothes in the way. Now, he walks closer. A smile on his face as his hands feel his masterpiece, and I feel his touch through the pressure on the knots.

"Are they too tight?" he almost whispers close to my ear and I shake my head as my breathing fastens. I'd like to be naked so I could feel the embrace of the ropes directly against my skin, so I could feel the tickly of his fingers, the air of his whispers, the heat of his body so close to mine, "good," he says, and suddenly he walks away and towards the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he says as his hand rests on the handle, "Tomorrow, save me a dance, will you?" and he walks out, closing the door after him, leaving me restrained and speechless in the Professors' Lounge.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	119. The Yule Ball

After some struggle, I manage to take my wand from the pocket of my dress and I cast spell after spell to try make the ropes disappear, in vain. Great. Now I feel as I'm having a déjà vu, being trapped by someone else's spell. And to make it even worse, I'm not in the intimacy of my rooms this time, but in the Professor's' Lounge, where anyone could come in at any time.

I don't care what kind of lesson Severus thinks he's teaching me with this, he'll be the one learning something as soon as I get myself free. If I can get myself free…

Oh, come on, Minerva, just think! This was Severus, he wouldn't leave you like this if there wasn't a way to escape.

I guess I could walk to my rooms, the rope stops around my waist and only secures my arms at the front of my body, so my legs are free… but, do I really want to cross half the school like this? NO! Anyone could see me. Even worse, someone would certainly see me, since ghosts and paintings are always seeking for the next gossip to spread around.

You're not thinking clearly. When Markus left you tied up to the bed you tried wandless magic, but it didn't work, you couldn't reach your wand, so you tried to transfigure, but that just made it worse… I don't see how transfiguration could make anything worse this time… the ropes are tied up around my body so, no damage can be done… I'll transform into a cat and the ropes will just fall to the ground letting me step out of them. Alright, that sounds good.

Yes, that sounds good but it doesn't work because, of course, Severus knew I'd do that so as I transfigure, the ropes shrink with me, keeping my little front paws tied to my body, and not even then can I struggle myself out of them, so I transform back.

Bloody Severus. I bet he asked Filius to coach him on chess just so he could do something like this to me at some point… taking advantage of our old bet to dominate me one more time… to humiliate me and make everyone see me like… No. Severus would never do that, well, he would, but not the latter. He would never expose me like this, so I'm completely positive that he expects me to get myself free, that he knows I'll figure something out, the lesson being that I shouldn't have trusted Markus with something so delicate but I can always trust him.

Of course! Of course that's the bloody lesson… I shouldn't have never let Markus tie me up, that's what he's telling me, that Markus did things wrong but he's doing them right. But, is he? I mean, I'm still tied up and he's nowhere around, so not even if I said my safe- Oh…My safe word, of course!

Realization hits me, and I grin, proud of myself for having found the answer – although it's taken a while -, sure it will work, even before testing it.

"Thistle," I say as clear as my voice allows me after my short distress, and the robes vanish away. Thank Merlin!

…

* * *

I storm out the room holding my wand strongly in my fist. I'm glad to have freed myself, happy to have figured it out in time, but that relief only makes place to the fear I suppressed before, the fear of being found, being seen… and not even the admiration for the work Severus has clearly put on creating the spell for the rope, makes me feel less annoyed about the place, the time, and the way he chose to use it; not only that, but it all makes me feel disgusted at the thought it might have been some kind of jealousy revenge, which makes feel remorse about my short relationship with Markus.

All this big mixture of feelings comes out in the form of pure anger and all I want to do right now is yell at Severus for having left me alone and helpless in the Professor's Lounge. I'll hex him and then I'll tell him a few things about trust… I'll…

"Minerva!" Pomona's voice interrupts my train of thought. I look down stairs and find she and Filius in the Hall, just coming back from their last-minute shopping trip to London.

"You're back early," I say.

"We are. It was crazy in Diagon Alley, so crowded!" she complains, "but we got the broom," she says cheerfully, "and a full Quidditch equipment."

"Really?" I look at Filius, who doesn't look as happy.

"Three months of wage, gone in one single gift," he loathes.

"You have it well deserved," I reply and he stares at me.

"Who won the game?" he asks, his tone making it clear he knows the answer, that he just wants to hear it out loud and from me.

"Severus," I say, trying to hide any clue of my anger, not that it has much to do about the game anymore - at least not JUST about that. Filius grins. I'd never seen him grin before.

"That's my boy," he mutters under his nose and my anger only grows.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take the packets to our rooms before Sammy sees them," Pomona tells him, placing the bacs and packets she was carrying on top of the ones he already had, "I told Rolanda I'd check on her before dinner time. Minerva, why don't you come and we can have tea together and cheer her up?"

I want to say I can't, that I was actually going somewhere; but my plans of yelling at Severus would be seen like a lame excuse without the details about his offence, especially given what Rolanda is going through right now.

She broke up with Bones after another big fight about her proposal. Amelia stayed put in her idea of not getting married and Rolanda took it personally, which I really think is not the case, but – anyway, they broke up and she's devastated ever since. With no Quidditch to distract herself, the only thing that took her out of her rooms during these past weeks was her flying classes to the first years, but now that they're gone to spend Christmas with their families, she's confined herself in there as if expecting it will all have been some kind of nightmare when she comes out. I must admit, I relate to that feeling.

…

* * *

Poppy is already there when we arrive. She makes tea for us all and we drink and talk and tell old stories until it's dark night and past dinner time in the Castle. We say goodbye, glad to have made Rolanda laugh or smile a few times during the evening, and put her to sleep knowing it won't have mattered tomorrow, because in her dreams she'll remember her sorrow and go back to the sadness, the loathing and the self-pity.

I think about going to see Severus now. It's not as if we ever cared about what time it was to pay each other a visit, but I don't, not because I don't want to yell at him anymore, but because I don't trust myself around him so close to midnight, I can see myself yelling at him and Severus suddenly touching me, saying something, and me surrendering at his voice, because that's what I really want, to be His just one more time, to become His again… I think about Rolanda and how much she wants to be with Bones despite her decision and I can only relate it to us, stubbornly keeping each other apart for stupid reasons when all we both want is to be together.

Well, we'll be together tomorrow, at the Yule ball, after all, he did ask me to safe him a dance.

* * *

…

* * *

I wake up early, have a shower, get dressed, take my broom from the closet and fly to Hogsmeade to take the floo network to the Manor. It's Christmas morning and I promised Maggie I'd be with her when she woke up. So there I am. And so is Severus.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper – not to wake her up – when I see him standing in the library with Aunt Millie.

"Good morning, Minerva," he greets nicely as if everything was fine – in fact, it's not as if there's anything not-fine, but still.

"You didn't say you were coming," I point out, still feeding myself with yesterday's anger, and Aunt Millicent approaches me before I make a scene – I guess.

"Minerva, sweetheart, Severus is Margaret's father, he has every right to be with her on Christmas morning, don't you think?"

"I, I," yes, of course he does, but I don't care, "I was going to spend Christmas morning with Margaret."

"Well, can't we both?" he asks as-a-matter-of-factly, and it kind of bothers me that he can be so calm, and I can't.

"I…"

"Let's go wake her up," he says, and before I can react, he's taken my hand and is driving me upstairs. I want to yell at him, I want to hex him, I want him to know how much I didn't like what he did to me yesterday – only, I did like it, and I would never be able to hex him, not really, and yell… well, I've yelled at him before, several times, but right now, with Margaret still sleeping, and it being Christmas… I guess I couldn't yell at him either.

"Sht," he turns around to me and signals me to stay quiet putting a finger in front of his lips before we enter Maggie's bedroom. The charmed ceiling of her bedroom shows a starry night above her sheets that illuminates the entire room with a soft white light. We tiptoe closer and Severus sits at the edge of the bed as I kneel by the side, so when she opens her eyes she'll see me first.

"Margaret," I call her in her dreams as Severus brushes her hair behind her ear, "good morning, lovey."

"Merry Christmas, Princess," Severus says, and at his voice she wakes up, looks at me and smiles, looks up and smiles wider.

"Hi," she says with a sleepy voice, and I make the curtains let the sunlight come in with a wave of my hand as Severus makes her robe fly to us from the hanger behind the door. "What are you doing here?" she asks, not sure if to me or Severus, so I guess it's to the both of us.

"It's Christmas morning, we wanted to be here with you," I say.

"The two of you?" she asks, sitting up to put her robe on.

"We couldn't spend Christmas eve with you, and neither will we be here tonight, so we thought you'd like to at least open your presents with us," Severus answers, and suddenly she's rushing out of the bedroom, forgetting completely about either him or me.

"Presents?!" she shouts as she runs downstairs.

"I guess we could have just dropped them here and leave and she'd have been just as much happy," I joke.

"Maybe," Severus says, "but that smile when she woke up…" he mutters, and I picture it too, "no present brings one like that to her face."

"I guess you're right," I answer, before we follow her down, and find her already unwrapping one of the boxes.

…

* * *

We make sure she opens all of them in the right order: a new pair of shoes for the snow, a "grown-up's" dress for New Year's, a couple books she asked for, and then: a book of solo violin to learn, a music stand and last: a violin, her own, not from me or Severus, but from Aunt Millicent herself.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Margaret repeats like a hundred times before we calm her down by convincing to let us hear how it sounds.

We'd previously asked Igor to get it ready for her to play right away after unwrapping it, so there's no problem with that. She plays one of the songs she's been practicing and then decides to try one of the new ones from the book. She really is a musical genius because she plays it almost perfectly on the first try.

Before lunch time, Severus stand up and excuses himself to leave.

"So soon?" I find myself complaining out loud. We were having such a nice time together, as a family.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to stay longer but I can't," he apologizes, before saying goodbye to Millie, Maggie and Earl, who's prepared a feast for a breakfast; and I offer to walk him to the library.

"Are you going to the Malfoy's?" I ask, knowing the only thing that could keep him away from his daughter are his spy duties.

"I am. Cissy owled me yesterday to invite me to dinner. It's been last minute, but since Draco is staying at the school, they want to have a proper adult party."

"I see…" I mutter, not knowing what to say. I don't like to know he's still attending those parties without me, but I can't go with him because we're not anything anymore, neither do I have the right to forbid him from going, especially when it's part of his mission for Dumbledore, "have fun."

"I'll try," he says as he takes the floo powder and enters the fireplace, "I don't know what time I'll be back but, will you safe me a dance?"

"I did promise, didn't I?" I answer with a smile, and he disappear in a cloud of smoke in front of my eyes.

* * *

…

* * *

The Great Hall is empty and the music has long been silenced when the doors open suddenly and Severus walks in. I knew he wouldn't stand me up, but I was beginning to think he wouldn't make it before sunrise.

He walks across the untidy tables and the misplaced chairs to where I am and I try to act nonchalantly, but I don't think my act is right.

"I wasn't sure you'd wait for me," he says as he stands upon me, dressed very elegant, with a long evening black cloak that makes him look like a cavalier.

"Always," I answer, looking up at him from the chair I've occupied for the last two hours, since I finally convinced Dumbledore that he didn't need to wait with me. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It would have been better if you'd been there with me," he says, and I force a smile as I try to figure out what his words mean, exactly. Has he fucked anyone in the party? Has he done it willingly or just following his spy act? Does it make any difference?

"I can't do this," I say, standing up, a little upset by my latter thoughts, but also reminding myself that I really can't do this, I can't fall into it again, into the fantasy of us being together; because we're not.

"Wait," he takes my arm and stops me. I turn around and we look at each other's eyes, "I thought you'd safe me a dance."

"I did, but you never came," I remind him.

"I'm here now," he says, and he pulls me towards him, positioning his left hand on my waist as his right hand secures mine in his grab.

"Severus, there's no music," I complain, but he doesn't listen, he makes us spin, and turn, and go left and right, as if he was hearing to the music in his head, and then, he suddenly waves his hand and a song begins to play, a song I quickly recognize as the one Karkaroff played during my collaring ceremony.

I look up at him, trying to figure out what his plan is, but he just smiles and suddenly steals a kiss from my lips, a kiss I gladly return before resting my head on his shoulder as we keep dancing, and the feeling that the time freezes, the world stops spinning and it's just us and only us in the entire universe makes me relax and feel as joyful as I've ever been, on his arms.

But when the music stops, and we stop, I feel the world spinning again.

"Severus, we really have to stop doing this," I say, but he completely ignores me, suddenly taking out something from his pocket, a little box, that he hands to me.

"Merry Christmas," he says.

I look at him, confused. We haven't given each other any Christmas gifts – or of any kind - in years. I look down at my hands and the little box. It's not wrapped, it's just a leather box, like the onces you'd put a piece of jewellery in. My hands shake, not understanding the meaning of this, as I open it, and inside, placed as if it was new – although it's not – there's my collar, the silver one with Celtic symbols that Severus gave me during my collaring ceremony, the one I brought to the dungeons when I had him tied up to his own ladder and asked him to put back on me if he wanted us to go back together, the one he gave back to me when he decided he didn't want to.

"Severus, I don't understand…" I mutter, but then I look closer, and notice the heart-shaped ring the collar used to have has been replaced by a medal with an inscription: "My slut, my love, my wife."

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	120. The last proposal

I know Minerva will wake up early to spend Christmas morning with Margaret, so I have to wake even earlier to get to the Manor before she does.

My visit is no surprise. I owled Millicent yesterday, once I decided how my plan would go, but I only told her I wanted to see Margaret as well.

"She'll be so happy when she sees the both of you are here," she says after we greet each other in the library of the old McGonagall's manor.

"I know," I say, "she'll be even happier tomorrow."

"Why is that?" she asks.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," I admit, "your words certainly mad me see things differently. You opened my eyes and I realized that there's really no point in staying as we are."

"Severus, are you saying what I think you're saying?" the former Minister asks as she joyfully joins her hands in the air.

"I'm purposing to Minerva again, tonight," I say.

"Oh," she gasps, "I'm so happy," her voice trembles and I'm sure I see a few tears spark in the corner of her eyes right before she quickly dries them when we notice smoke coming out the fireplace, and Minerva comes out.

…

The hours we spend together during this Christmas morning, Minerva, Maggie and I, just make it more clear that I am doing the right thing, that we're meant to be together and we'll make it work, like we always did, no matter what.

Then, I realize the time and I have to excuse myself and rush. I have to be at the Malfoy's Manor in a few hours, but first I have to go back to the Castle to get change and go to London to pick up the collar from Knocturn Alley, where I took it to be engraved.

"Are you going to the Malfoy's?" Minerva guesses before I can even say – not that I would have lied to her, but I would have tried to avoid letting her know.

"I am," I admit.

"I see," she doesn't say anything more, but I know all the questions that are troubling her mind right now. I just hope she never asks them out loud. "Have fun."

"I'll try," I mutter as I go into the fireplace and take a handful of floo powder, then I remember: "I don't know what time I'll be back but, will you safe me a dance?" I ask, hoping she hasn't forgotten, or isn't still too angry at me from yesterday's defeat at chess and the afterwards.

"I did promise, didn't I?" she answers with a beautiful smile, one of those she isn't even conscious she's making. Then I'm gone.

…

* * *

When I get to the Malfoy's Manor I realize there's more people that usually. I walk across the hall and into the library, where I finally meet with more familiar faces like the Carrows, the Goyles, Mr. Crabbe and his new lover… Suddenly I feel a gentle touch on my shoulder and I know, before I turn around, that it's Cissy's.

"Severus, I'm so glad you came," she says, obviously pointing out she wasn't sure I'd do since her invitation was so last-minute, "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" I ask, knowing exactly what it might be.

"She's twenty-eight, dark hair, green eyes… and very good at blow-jobs – I've been told," she lists with a devilish smile on her lips as she makes me turn around so the girl she's describing comes into my vision area.

The Mafoys have not been holding this kind of parties as often as they used to lately, but in each party they've had and I've attended, Cissy has presented me to a new girl, each one more resembling to Minerva than the previous one, each one less satisfying at the end.

This one is tall, long legs, long ebony hair falling down her shoulders as she openly talks to Amycus. She wears glasses, high heels, and is wearing a long sleeveless tartan dress with an opened skirt that lets you see her silk underwear every time she moves. She could very well be a younger version of Minerva.

"I told her to wear that to the party," Cissy whispers on my ear, "though you'd liked it."

"She looks pretty," I point out with little interest but guessing it must have been difficult to find her.

"Let me introduce you to her," she says enthusiastically, "she's from Glasgow, has the cutest Scottish accent!"

"Not tonight, Cissy," I say, staying in place when she tries to make me approach the girl.

"What?" she's disappointed, "Come on. I want you to enjoy the party, not be jerking off while you watch us fucking like Yaxley does."

"I won't be, don't worry. Tonight I'll join the less participant group of the party, have some tea in the library while you all move to the living room…"

"Why is that?" she asks, confused, because even in my worst days thinking of Minerva, giving a good lashing to some submissive would make me feel better.

"I'm asking Minerva to marry me again, tonight," I confess, with a lower voice so no undesired ears can hear.

"Oh, Merlin! Are you serious?"

"I am. I go the collar from her ceremony engraved to use it instead of a ring… I think she'll like that."

"She'll love it, I'm sure, and she'll say yes. Oh, Severus, I'm so happy!" and she embraces me, like Mrs. Bagnold did, and not sure of how to respond, I return the embrace.

…

* * *

Back form the party, a lot later than I thought, I apparate in front of the gates and rush myself to the Castle with little hope of finding Minerva in the Great Hall.

I'm sure she waited, I know she did and probably even stayed a little longer, but at some point she must have gotten tired, decided there was no need to wait anymore, gone to the Gryffindor tower and put herself to bed thinking I've stood her up.

When I open the doors and see she's sitting at her table I know I must keep her by my side for ever more and no matter what.

"I wasn't sure you'd wait for me," I admit when I finally reach her, thinking any apology I could make wouldn't make justice to the gratefulness I feel because she has. My slut, my love, my wife… how much longer would she have waited for me?

"Always," she answers as if reading my mind. Then we dance, the song ready in the tip of my wand to be played as soon as I wave it. We dance, and we kiss, and we keep dancing, and we stop, and I give her the box with the collar and the words engraved.

"Severus, I don't understand…" she says, and then I think she notices the inscription, reads it and looks up at me again, "what about all those reasons to stay separated?" she asks, and I fear she's having second thoughts, I fear she might say no, I fear she might have gotten tired of waiting.

"Someone helped me see they weren't worth it, that we ought to be happy and keep our family safe together," I say.

"Do you really want us to get married again?" she asks.

"Don't you?" I ask, "I thought you wanted us to be together, Minerva, I thought you still loved me and…"

"I do love you Severus," she admits, "I do want us to be together," she adds, "but it's been a long time, and I can't help but being kind of – afraid. I mean, what if it doesn't work?"

"It's when we're apart that it doesn't work, Minerva," I say, taking the box, and the collar, and holding it on my hands, "we were very happy, and the moment we stopped, we broke apart thinking it had been our fault, but it wasn't. For as long as we've been apart we haven't been able to regain the happiness we lost, it's only when we're close, when we pretend nothing happened, when I have a taste of that old happiness, and I know you can feel it too," she wants to say something but I stop her, I raise the collar to the level of our eyes and face the medal towards her, "Minerva, you never stopped being my dirty little slut, and I think our many encounters during these past months proves it; you never stopped being my love, because no matter how far apart we grow, you'll always have a place in my heart; you just stopped being my wife, and that is what I want to fix," I say, "I'm not talking about a signature on a paper, we don't have to go through that again if you don't want to. I'm talking about falling asleep next to you and having you by my side when I wake up, I'm talking about breakfast together, and raising up Margaret together…"

"What about the arguing?" she asks, "before we divorced, it was the only thing we did."

"We'll make sure to do plenty of other things, too," I say, "I just want to spend every moment I have with you without having to trick you into a game of chess or tie you up every time I want a conversation."

"But you'll still do that too, right?" she teases with a smile and I smile back at her.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, you silly," she replies and I pull her into my embrace and we kiss, and I put the collar around her neck, which feels finally properly dressed with it, and we kiss again, and soon our clothes are spread around the Great Hall floor, and Minerva's back lays on the professor's table as I thrust myself into her.

* * *

…

* * *

"Severus, Severus," Minerva's voice wakes me up and when I open my eyes I'm startled by the view of heavy dark clouds and snow falling over our heads, only it doesn't feel cold – of course not, we're in the Great Hall. "Severus, we should be leaving, it's almost breakfast time," she says, covering herself with my cloak as she sits on the ground besides me.

"Good morning," I say as I sit up and give her a kiss before I notice the Great Hall it's back to its usual setting, which can only mean that the House Elves have been tidying up while we were sleeping, which is kind of unnerving given that we're completely naked in the middle of the room.

"Good morning," she answers with another kiss and a wide smile, "we should get dressed and leave, Severus, really," she insists, and she stands and walks towards the nearest bench, where our clothes are cleaned and neatly piled up.

…

I'm helping Minerva zip up her dress when the doors are suddenly opened, we move apart and Dumbledore walks in.

"Ah, Minerva, I knew I'd find you down early today. I slept terrible tonight and really wanted to –" he stops himself as he approaches us and looks at Minerva, scanning her gorgeous red tartan gown and the hat she's holding on her hands – which she wasn't wearing yesterday when I came in, so I can only guess she'd taken it off, "isn't that the same dress you were wearing yesterday?" he asks.

"It… It is," she says, quickly taking a neutral tone and a serious look, "it costed me a fortune for only one night, so I thought I'd wear it today too," she lies, and as she does I give a better look to the horrendous hat, red, with a tartan ribbon and s wreath of thistles decorating it – though decorating is not exactly what the flowers do, really. I don't believe she's wearing it for a style reason, not even for a patriotic reason, and then I realize she put the thistles on the hat for me, because that's her safe-word, and she had to use it to get free from the robes the other day after our chess game, and she wanted to tell me she'd figured it out.

"She has one of the wealthiest fortunes in the country and yet, she can be so frugal, sometimes," I point out with a smirk and she scowls at me.

"Aren't you wearing the same robes you were wearing yesterday before leaving the Castle, too, Severus?" the Headmaster asks to me, obvious onto something, but I'm not going to give either him, or Minerva, the satisfaction of catching me.

"I am," I say, "I'm just back from the Malfoy's Manor. I was hoping to find you here to let you know it was mainly informal and no information was shared, but instead I found Minerva."

"Does my presence bother you?" she snaps, obviously still bothered by my previous comment, and I smile, because now I'm again entitled to discipline her for any reason she gives me, so I can distract myself by thinking of a good punishment we both can enjoy later on.

"Not yours, your hat's," I tease, and she looks down at it and vanishes it with a snap of her finger.

"I thought it was a beautiful complement to your dress," Albus points out, which doesn't make anything better – he's taste in fashion isn't anywhere close to Minerva's.

"Thank you, Albus," Minerva answers politely, suddenly stepping closer to him and taking his arm to walk to the professor's table, "now, do you want to talk about your awful night?" she asks him with a sensuality that can only be meant to make me jealous.

"I'll go get myself changed and have some rest," I say, using my story to excuse myself from breakfast at the Great Hall. Dumbledore says goodbye and Minerva looks at me as if trying to hex me with her eyes. Not only will she have to stay, but she'll have to deal with everyone asking about why she's wearing the same dress she wore last night, which will hopefully put her in the right mood for what I'm already planning for the rest of the day.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	121. On the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus plans a new punishment for Minerva to celebrate their reconciliation.

When I see the collar, and the inscription, and understand what it means, I can't believe it.

_"What about all those reasons to stay separate?" I ask, thinking of how he was going to do this on September and never did so, how can I be sure he won't just change his mind after another epiphany about what the future might bring._

_"Someone helped me see they weren't worth it, that we ought to be happy and keep our family together," he says._

Then, it's me who has the epiphany and realize this is not the first time we do this; this has happened before… and fear invades me.

I was once pregnant, many years ago, and Severus had asked me to marry him, we became engaged and as happy as we'd ever thought we'd be; then Robert Flanagan came back to our lives and ruined everything, and as if the harm he'd done hadn't been enough, I lost the baby and learned I probably would never be able to become a mother so, afraid all that would only harm us in the future, I decided to put an end to it before that happened. I broke up our engagement, and felt on the arms of Markus Goodman as soon as he stepped into my life, and I would have probably stayed there if it hadn't been for Severus. He purposed for a second time and I said yes. We both though it was meant to be, we both thought it would work. We both were wrong.

_"Do you really want us to get married again?" I ask, not seeing the point of it, really._

_"Don't you?" he asks, "I thought you wanted us to be together, Minerva… I thought you still loved me."_

Of course I love him, but… That time, after we became engaged again, Severus arranged a surprise wedding very soon so we would have to go through the planning again – so I wouldn't change my mind, I also guess, again -. We got married and found the happiness we'd lost; got pregnant and fought to keep our just regained happiness; had Margaret, and became happier than ever before, but… it wasn't for ever and after, it didn't last.

_"What if it doesn't work?" I ask, not seeing how it could work, when it never really did in the past, not at the end so… why bother working on a marriage with a possible expiring date._

_"It's when we're apart that it doesn't work, Minerva…"_  he says, and suddenly I remember…

I got pregnant for the third time in my life. We were so happy and things had gone so well for us until then that I really thought they would go just as well again. They didn't. I lost the baby. I blamed it on Severus when there was no point in blaming anyone because I already knew, since the first time it had happened, that it was unlikely for me to give born to any baby. But I was sad, and angry, and all we seemed to do from that moment was yell at each other for any reason. We became unhappy, and deep down I knew it was not his fault but mine, so I again, decided to put an end to it before it got any worse. What if it happens again?

_"What about the arguing?" I ask. For Merlin's sake, we can barely hold a conversation about work for more than five minutes without throwing anything at each other!_

_"I just want to spend every moment I have with you," he says, and I think these are the first words of his entire speech, that finally get me to listen. "without having to trick you into a game of chess or tie you up every time I want a conversation," he says, and unable to find as clever words as his to phrase my reply, I opt for a tease._

_"But you'll still do that too, right?"_

_"Is that a yes?" fortunately, he understands._

_"Of course it's a yes, you silly,"_  I nod and jump to his arms, he grabs and hugs me and we kiss. We stay like that, me wrapped on his arms, my toes barely touching the ground, until he takes the collar on his hands and puts it on me. We do this in a kind of solemn way, although nobody is here to see, and after I'm back to officially being his submissive slut and – fiancé? -, I look up at him as if waiting for a command.

He doesn't give any, but he does look at me with a viciousness I hadn't seen on him before, and he begins to undress me as if his life depended on it. A trail of clothes shows our path to the Professor's table. Suddenly, I'm pulled against it as Severus kisses me and moves out of the way half-filled glasses, dirty plates and any cutlery that could have made his next move very painful for me.

He lies me down on the table, my wrists pinned on the wood by his hands, as he suddenly thrusts himself into my body, which feels invasive, but really good.

I know that fucking on the very table we share with our colleagues, in the very room we dine with our students, with any chance to be spotted by the castle ghosts or house elves should feel anything but good, because it's wrong, very wrong; but it does, it feels amazingly good; because this is not a casual encounter that might not be repeated again, this is not a one-last-time with an ex to go through a bad time; this is real, this is us, Severus and me - back together.

At some point during our passionate and careless love-making, we end up on the floor, Severus lying down against the stone as I ride him in an increasing rhythm as we both reach orgasm together. It feels… oh, there's just no word, no Earthy way to describe how it actually feels, but it's anything but wrong.

After so many exercise, we're just too exhausted to think about time or anything to do with the real world. We fall asleep on each other's arms under a cloudy sky that will probably bring snow on the morning, and it's Wendy – Pearl's substitute house elf in the school – who wakes me up.

"Professor McGonagall," I'm startled by her voice and I quickly reach Severus cloak to cover my nudity from her, "Professor… it's almost breakfast time, you might want to get dressed before everybody comes down."

She pops away and I turn to Severus, peacefully sleeping next to me. It almost breaks my heart having to wake him up.

* * *

…

* * *

After breakfast, I go to my rooms. I want to get changed and I don't want to give Severus the satisfaction of me running straight to his rooms as if I couldn't wait a single minute more to be with him again – I can't, but I really don't want him to know. He abandoned me in the Great Hall, with everyone to notice I was wearing the very same dress I had the night before. What a humiliation!

I'll make him wait until I've had a shower and get changed. Then I'll go to his rooms and we can talk about how, when and what we're going to tell everyone, or do whatever he pleases. Yes, that's what I'll do, only that, when I open the door to my office, and enter my private rooms, I find him sitting at my dinner table, waiting.

"Hello, my love," he says, and listening to those two words on his voice again is enough to make me forget why I was upset a moment ago.

"I thought you'd be in your rooms," I admit, closing the door behind me.

"I was. I had a quick shower, got changed and took a few things for your punishment before coming here," he says.

"Punishment?" I ask, trying to think what may I have done to deserve any punishment so soon after our reconciliation, and at the same time excited that he has found an excuse for us to play the real game.

"You spoke to me disrespectfully," he says, and I don't even bother to remember what or when might I have said anything, because I am disrespectful towards Severus most of the time, lately, "and you acted flirtatiously towards Dumbledore to make me jealous… which I think deserves some disciplinary measures."

"So, you did get jealous," I say, and I immediately bite my lower lip, knowing I shouldn't have.

"Alright, I was going to be gentle given it's been a while but, I'd say you're really looking for it," he says, his tone becoming more severe and his look more fearful, "take your clothes off, sit on the table facing me and rub yourself."

I don't see any punishment on his instructions, which can only mean this is only the beginning of it, so I don't say anything, a mixture of excitement and fear invading my soul.

I start undressing myself, but Severus doesn't look. He stands up, walks towards the kitchen and comes back with a small knife.

Not sure of what to think or expect but reminding myself that I completely trust this man no matter what, I climb onto the dining table, sit down completely naked, legs spread, facing Severus, and I start touching myself.

As I do this, Severus takes the knife on one hand and some kind of root I hadn't noticed before on the other. As my juices start to run, he begins to peel the root and when the strong smell reaches my nostrils I know it's ginger.

More confused than ever, trying to figure out what kind of depraved punishment Severus might have come up with, I feel myself reaching to the edge of orgasm. It is then when Severus stops carving into the root, leaves the knife down and looks at me.

"Stop and come down," it's all he needs to say for me to unwillingly but obediently stop touching myself and climb down the table.

Then Severus takes out his wand, points at me and suddenly, my bun is undone and my hair is down. He stands up, walks towards me, grabs a handful of my hair and, before I can even groan, he forces me to lay onto the tea table – face down.

My arms and legs hang freely at the sides of the table, but Severus quickly fixes that by tying my wrists and ankles to the four wooden legs with a twist of his wand.

"Comfortable?" he asks as I hear him walking away. I don't reply, and suddenly he's back with a pillow from the sofa that he places between my belly and the surface of the table, making my rear go slightly higher, "I asked you a question, slut," he says.

"I am very comfortable, Sir," I say, and he lowers himself so I can see the grin on his face.

"It won't last long," he says, and I hear him walking away one more time, and coming back. This time he stands behind me. "I know we've been very naughty this year and have gone back to some old routines even though we weren't supposed to," he says as I feel his hand caressing my thigh slowly, "but you know very well that it's not the same to roll-play than to be punished," he adds as his hands moves between my legs, where I'm still throbbing and waiting to be given relief, "a punishment implies giving me absolute control over your body," and he suddenly pushes his entire hand inside of me, causing me to gasp before allowing myself to enjoy the feeling of fullness, "that requires complete trust towards your Master," and while making slow movements with his hand, he starts tickling my left foot with the other, making me retort in agony, unable to move away – or to move much, really – as he combines both pleasure and pain to bring me one more time to the edge of orgasm. "Do you trust me, Minerva?" he asks. I'm panting, silently begging him to stop and not to stop, but still enough alert to know he's not just asking me about trust, he's asking me permission to do whatever it is he has planned and I can't wait to know what it is.

"I do, Sir," I answer, and he stops. He stops the tickly but also the hand-fucking and I'm left unsatisfied again.

"Good," he says, and he places both his hands on my ass cheeks, massaging me before focusing on my little asshole. When his finger enters me, slowly, lubricated only with my own juices, I cringe, trying to foresee whatever it is he has in mind. "Now, relax," he warns me before suddenly replacing his finger with something else, something dry and cold.

As my muscles adapt to the strange object and it becomes warm, I try to guess what it might be. There's a variety of but plugs in Severus' collection; there's even a few in the one I managed to get over the years; but none of them feels like this, none of them feels so warm. Actually, more than warming, it begins to feel kind of hot, and I move trying to make that feeling go away but, it's just worst. Every time I move, whatever it is that's filling my bowels burns a little more in my insights.

"What is this?" I have to ask, thinking that maybe knowing the name of my torture will lower its pain.

"You saw me getting it ready," Severus answers, suddenly giving me a smack on the bottom, which makes me groan of pain twice, one because of the whack, and the other because of the sudden boiling feeling inside my body; and as if that had just helped my memory, I remember: the ginger root!

"Take it out!" I beg, only it doesn't sound as a plea, it sounds more like a demand and that doesn't pleas my Master, who decides to give me a spanking row that only increases my agony. Then, he walks to the sofa and sits on the right spot to see my body struggling against his punishment and my face react to it.

"The more you tighten your muscles, the more intense the burning will feel," he warns, "you should try to relax," and to that comment, I respond with a look that will certainly bring me more pain later. Severus just grins, "I learned about this a couple years ago," he says, "I've been keeping the larger roots I came around ever since, hoping I could try it with you some day."

"What an honour," I manage to reply while concentrating on relaxing my muscles, which does seem to make the warming sensation not grow anymore.

"You see, that mouth of yours is the one that puts you in this kind of situations," he says, and he stands up, walks away and comes back with a ring-gag he forces on me. I hate this one, not only does it force my jaw open at an almost-breaking point, but it also makes my mouth drool as if I couldn't control myself. The only good thing about the ring gag is that I don't have that suffocating feeling other gags give me when I'm uncontrollably moaning or panting.

After making sure I'm not going to say anything else, Severus positions himself behind me and I prepare myself for another spanking, when all of a sudden it's not his hand, but the flogger, what impacts on my bottom.

I am crying, literally, when he stops; but it's not because of the pain - it couldn't be, because he hasn't hit me more than twenty times and he hasn't done it strongly enough to even leave a mark -; I don't think it's even the hot burning sensation in my bowels that makes me cry; no, my tears are triggered by the frustration, by the fact of having such an unpleasant thing inside of me and not being able to take it out; asking my Master to end it, and not being listened (of course he would if I'd used my safe word, but I haven't); my tears are my the only way I have right now of letting all that out and crying gives me relief, freedom. They are tears of liberation, which is kind of ironic given I couldn't be any more helpless than I am right now.

As I sob, Severus takes out the ginger from my ass, unties me, helps me to a sitting position and hugs me. On his arms I calm down and when my tears are gone, he starts to caress my breasts slowly, then to tickle my belly and then to tease me between my legs. We kiss as his hands play with my body and he allows mine to play with his. We fuck on the sofa and as soon as I am finally allowed to come – right after he does -, I fall asleep.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	122. What I didn't want to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back together, Minerva recalls the events of the past twenty-four hours and comes up with a question for Severus.  
> Also, theirs is not the only proposition that happened during the Yule Ball.

I'm woken up by a delicious sweet smell mixed with something else, something stronger, spicy… Ginger. I remember the heat, the discomfort, the agony and the frustration and the later relief, the liberation and the big wave of pleasure brought by my Master. I open my eyes and find myself laying on my sofa, facing the surface where my torture took place, now set for a mid-afternoon tea.

"I thought you might be hungry," I hear Severus say before he appears in front of me with a plate of home-made ginger biscuits, "since we napped over lunch time."

I sit up and he pours both of us some tea, it's not green, neither black or white… although it resembles the colour of the later. It smells of lemon, and the honey gives it a very sweet taste, but even with that, you can still notice - the ginger.

"Subtle," I mutter with a grin, wondering how much of the ginger used in both recipes was part of our previous game.

"I wasn't going to waste all the root," he replies, "try the biscuits, they are really good," he says, "and don't worry, I didn't use yours," he answers my silent question as I move on the cushions, trying to make myself comfortable, still feeling a not-so-hot reminder of how much it burned to have that bloody ginger root inside of me. "We'll have a nice bath after before dinner, don't worry," he says.

"Will we go to the Great Hall?" I ask, having another sip of his warm delicious beverage.

"If you want to," he says.

"Everyone will be there…" I say, "should we tell them?" I ask, wondering what my friends will say after learning we've finally gotten back together - again. I guess I 'll hear a couple 'I told you so', but that there'll be not much of a surprise since they all have been expecting this to happen at some point despite my stubbornness to prevent it.

"They'll find out eventually," Severus says, "but we can keep it secret if you wish, until they ask."

"No," I say, "we've done that before," it's true, "I don't want to lie or pretend anymore, I'm too old for silly games," also true, "Let's just tell everyone and not care about what they say or think," not so true, because all I can think right now is what will they say, what will they think...?

"I like that," he says, moving closer to steal a kiss form my lips before I have another bite of the actually very yummy ginger biscuits.

…

* * *

We get ready for dinner and go downstairs hand in hand, hoping to find everyone in the Professor's Lounge before going to the Great Hall so we can go through the surprise and questions without the students around. The surprise, though, is mine when we enter the room and find Rolanda sitting with Amelia on her lap, showing everybody their matching rings.

Immediately, I let go of Severus hand and look at him. I think he understands without me having to say it. We can't say anything now, if this means what I think it means, we can't steal their thunder.

"Minerva, Minerva! Come hear the good news!" shouts Pomona, suddenly grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the circle they've formed around the happy couple.

"What is it?" I ask, pretending I haven't seen anything yet.

"We're engaged," says Rolanda with the widest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"I can see that, but how did it happened? When?" I wonder, thinking what a causality it is for us both to have fixed our love problems at the same time.

"Last night," Rolanda explains, "she knew I wouldn't want to see her being as upset as I was with her, so she made Susan come to find me and drag me out of the ball."

"I was waiting for her in the courtyard, with the words 'I will marry you' written on the snow," Bones explains turning towards Ro to kiss her, "I have to admit, I wasn't sure of what she'd say… I've been so stubborn about this for so long…"

"What made you change your mind?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Well… I didn't want to get married because Laila and I had just decided to get married before she was diagnosed with cancer. I didn't want to lose Rolanda the same way I lost her, but my fears were stupid, and someone helped me see that any reason I had to keep her away from me was not worth it if it was making us both unhappy," as she says this, she looks at Severus, and all of a sudden it doesn't seem so strange that both Rolanda and I have gotten a proposal on the same day.

…

* * *

"When did you talk to Bones?" I ask to Severus later, as we're getting ready to go into bed.

"What?"

"As she was telling me what made her change her mind, she looked at you, and she talked the same way you did when I asked you," I point out.

"I met her in London when I went to pick up your collar," he admits, "she was in her way to the Ministry. We greeted each other and I noticed she was upset. I told her I knew what had happened between Hooch and her and in her voice I could see she wasn't happy about it, so I said to her that a good friend of ours had helped me see I was acting wrong hoping it might help her too."

We both walk towards our usual sides of the bed, as if we had never stopped doing our nightly routine; we leave our wands on the night tables and remove the sheets before going in.

"A good friend of yours?" I wonder, all of a sudden putting two and two together, "Millicent!"

"She came to see me when she came to take Margaret with her."

"Ah, that's why you two were so friendly yesterday. She knew," I realize as I make myself comfortable.

"She did, yes, and I'm sure she'd like to know it worked and that we are back together at last," he says, making himself comfortable too by my side so we're facing each other as we're still talking, "so would Maggie."

"We could go to the Manor tomorrow, have breakfast with them," I purpose.

"That'll be nice," and with that he kisses me and turns around, "good night my love."

"Good night," I say, turning over too, happy to be back to back against Severus during the night again.

But as happy as I am, I can't really sleep… Too many things have happened in not enough time to have assimilated them.

"You were right, you know," I say out loud.

"What about?" he asks.

"You and me – us not working only when we're apart -," I say, "you were right. Every time our happiness has been jeopardized by anything I've taken the decision of running away, as if our unhappiness was our fault, but it wasn't. We make each other happy and we could have overcome the loss of our baby together if I hadn't pushed you away."

"Let's not think about that," he says, his hand looking for mine under the sheets, "we don't know what could have been. I'm just happy we both found our way back and I'm determined not to let you go again this time."

I smile and try to go to sleep again, but then something else bothers my thoughts, and this time I turn around towards him.

"Severus."

"Yes, my love?"

"During these years… Has there been any other woman?" I ask.

He turns over too and I can only see him by the soft light the moon reflects into my bedroom.

"Do you really want to know?" he replies.

"No, but I think you just answered me…" I say, not sure of what to think or how to feel about this new information.

"Minerva…"

"You know about Karkaroff… the letters we shared and how it all was really nothing at the end;" I recall, "you know about Markus… our short reunion and how I learned he wasn't meant for me;" I sigh, "but I don't know anything about the women you've been with, I don't know if they meant anything to you, if you ever thought of a future without me."

"I always thought of a future without you, Minerva, and I never liked it," he says, "I've been with other women during this time, but none of them ever meant anything, it was just sex, that's all."

"How many?"

"No, Minerva, I won't answer that question. I won't let you torture yourself like that," he says, "it doesn't matter if they were two, or twenty… they weren't you."

"I'm not torturing myself," I say, "I knew you were still attending the parties at the Malfoys as part of your double life, so it would have been very naïve of me to think you wouldn't… - I was just wondering if there had been anyone outside of the parties, someone you'd met properly, someone you maybe thought could have been something at some point, that's all," I turn around, showing my back to Severus again, and close my eyes with the intention to finally go to sleep, only our conversation is apparently not over.

"There was someone," he says, and I open eyes widely but remain silent, not sure of what to say, not sure that I want to know, "Minerva?" I can feel him moving on the mattress, coming closer, climbing over my body and trying to make me look at him.

"Did you fuck her?"

"Yes."

"Did you fall in love with her?"

"No."

"Then, I don't want to know anything else," I close my eyes again and pretend to fall asleep until I really do.

…

TO BE CONTINUED...


	123. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Minerva try to forget about their last night conversation but someone makes sure they can't.

"… I was just wondering if there had been anyone outside of the parties," she says, "someone you'd met properly, someone you maybe thought could have been something at some point, that's all," and as she turned around for the last time, I wonder if I should tell her or not.

"There was someone," I finally confess, deciding I don't want us to have any secrets, not anymore, and specially not this one, "Minerva?" I ask, moving closer to her, wondering if she's heard me, if she is upset, if she has more questions. When she gives me no answer, I try to make her turn over again, but she's stubborn as hell and doesn't move.

"Did you fuck her?" she finally asks, coldly, so I answer concisely.

"Yes."

"Did you fall in love with her."

"No."

"Then I don't want to know anything else," and with that, our conversation is over.

* * *

…

* * *

When we wake up on the morning we pretend as if that late-night conversation never happened and, as plan, leave early to have breakfast at the McGonagall's Manor.

I have to go back to my rooms to get changed and take my winter cloak. When I come back, Minerva is standing next to the opened window of the living room, wearing her tartan cloak and holding her broom.

"Let's go," she says.

"What?" it's all I can manage to say.

"We can't take the passage to the Hog's Head, Abe and Poppy would be suspicious and I don't want to lie to them," she says.

"We can walk to the gates like we always do," I suggest.

"That's a long walk to do in the snow, I don't want to change shoes," she says, tapping her heels under her cloak.

"I don't fly, and you know that," I state.

"We'll just fly outside the gates and disapparate from there. All you have to do is sit behind me and try not to fall," she insists with a smile in her lips and I wonder if – no, I know – this is her way to punish me for having been with someone else without her knowing, "Don't you trust me?" she asks, and to that, there's only one possible answer.

"Of course, I do," I say, and before I can come up with any other excuse, I'm grabbing her waist as we jump outside the window with the bloody flying stick. I close my eyes for a second, and when I dare looking, we're actually flying at a speed I'd never gone before, metres from the ground, high enough to ensure one's death if he was to slip and fall.

I hold harder around Minerva's waist and she doesn't complain. She knows I'm not very keen on flying, but I trust her; I know she won't do any false move or joke around on the broom like the kids do. She's in complete charge and I don't mind; that doesn't mean I don't see she's made me do this on purpose and will have punish her back for such behaviour.

We land safely near the lake, and while I fix my cloak and regain my temper, Minerva send her broom back on its own.

"Won't we need it in our return?" I ask, glad to know we won't be flying.

"We can walk then," she says, and after she takes my hand, we disapparate.

…

* * *

Not taking the floo network means that we have to apparate outside the area protected by the spells around the McGonagall's Manor, which Minerva herself checks twice a year to make sure they don't get weak or old. Luckily, the sun is up as we walk down the long icy path to the house, so we're not in the dark, but I still have to hold Minerva a couple times to prevent her from falling down, before she decides to eat her pride and hold to my arm for the rest of the journey.

"You should have put your boots on," I can't help but say.

"They didn't match my dress," she says, and although I haven't had the opportunity to see her outfit under the cloak this morning, I know well enough by now that there's no point in arguing she could just have put a different dress on, so I say nothing else.

* * *

When we reach the front door, Minerva unlocks it by whispering the three words that have been the key password to the house since I moved in years ago.

Minerva suggested her parents' old password was too weak "Minerva is our heiress", so we needed something stronger. I said it shouldn't be a phrase, that it should be something silly and random, like the ones we used at Hogwarts, and then she turned to Maggie and asked her what was her favourite word.

 _"Broccoli_ ," our little three year old baby said.

 _"Good, mine is thistle, what is yours?"_ she then asked me, and I looked at the two of them, sitting on the ground, by the fire, making Maggie's teddy bear transform into different stuff animals.

" _Family_ ," I said, and there was our perfect password: _broccoli thistle family_.

* * *

We try to go in silently, but we haven't yet done a couple steps when Earl suddenly pops in front of us.

"Miss. McGonagall!" the elf says startled to find her in the corridor, probably thinking it was intruders, "you didn't announce your visit."

"I know, Earl, I'm sorry. We just really felt like joining for breakfast," Minerva says, and as she says that he looks at me, probably just noticing my presence.

"Welcome back, Master Snape," he says, as if we hadn't seen each other just a couple days ago.

"It's nice seeing you," I reply.

"Ms. Margaret and Mistress Bagnold haven't come down yet," he explains to Minerva, "but you can wait in the library as I set the table. They won't take long."

"Thank you, Earl," Minerva says, as he pops away and we start walking down the corridor.

"Why don't we go upstairs and surprise Maggie again?" I suggest.

"Not this time," she says with a smile and I follow her into the library with the feeling that whatever I suggest today, Minerva will just do the opposite.

* * *

We sit in silence, Minerva going through the pages of some book she's picked up from a shelf, and I staring at her trying to figure out a way to play at her game. Suddenly, we hear footsteps running down the stairs and I can only guess that Maggie knows we're here.

"Mummy, daddy!" she shouts as she opens the library door and comes directly to my arms as Minerva puts down her book.

"Good morning, princess," I say.

"What are you doing here again?" she asks, looking up at me and then going to hug her mother.

"Can't we come to see you?" Minerva asks.

"She means what are you doing here 'together' again," Millicent clears out suddenly coming into the room.

"Well…" Minerva mutters, looking first at her Aunt, then at me and then at Maggie, "we really wanted you to be the first one to know."

"To know what?" Margaret says, and I walk towards them and put my hand on Minerva's shoulder, she raises hers and squeezes mine, then smiles at Maggie and nothing else needs to be said.

"Lovey," Minerva says when she notices our baby is actually on tears, but she calms down quickly.

"You're really back together?" she asks, looking at me, as if she trusted my word more than her mother's.

"We are, princess," I say, although in my head I'm wondering if I might be lying, if my little slip and our conversation last night about it, and the secret I'm now keeping from Minerva and this silly push and pull game we're playing since this morning might mean the opposite, that we won't be able to go through this again, that we're back together, but not really; but then I realize that if Minerva had any doubts or any intention of ending this she wouldn't have let us come here, she wouldn't have told Maggie and let her suffer afterwards; so I bend down and peck Minerva on the lips, "we really, really are back together," I assure her, and she surrounds both of us with her arms and forces us into a hug we gladly embrace.

"Oh, I'm so happy," Millicent mutters from the door using a handkerchief to dry her tears as she looks down at Earl, who at some point must have popped into the room.

"Breakfast is served," he says as a matter-of-factly but with a squeak on his voice that can only mean he's also moved by our family moment.

* * *

Later, Margaret tells us that our visit on Christmas morning had made her suspicious and, although they didn't say anything about it, I'm sure Millicent tipped her about my plans too.

Anyway, we all had breakfast together, went for a walk down the beach and came back for lunch. After that, Minerva and I decided it was time to leave, this time using the floo to my house in London.

"You're sad," I point out after Minerva literally lets herself fall down onto the sofa.

"I'm not…" she lies, "I just… I just thought she'd agree to coming back to Hogwarts with us."

"She's having fun with your aunt," I say, "she lets her fly in the garden and practice spells, who would want to end that so soon?"

"You," she jokes, and then she adds, "but she can still do all those things at Hogwarts too!"

"Not without us reminding her to be careful all the time," I add.

"Well, she has to be," she looks at me, "but I guess you're right," she gives in, that's a first today.

"Of course, I am," I take her hand and pull her up, "but now it's our time to have fun," she reluctantly stands up.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been trying to get on my nerves all day," I say, "it's my time to get into yours," and grabby her by the wrist, I force her to follow me to the hall and down the stairs.

"Wait, Severus, I really didn't mean to… I was just upset about what you said last night, but…" she mumbles as we reach the basement and I open the door to our very private dungeon, the she once made for us.

"You didn't think I really suggested to come to pick up some books, did you?"

"I guessed you had something in mind but… I never thought you'd still have this," she says, going in and walking around the furniture she ones bought or transfigured, "it needs a few cleaning spells, she points out, stopping behind the pillory and running a finger over the wooden surface to show me how dusty it is.

"I haven't been down here since the last time we closed this door together," I admit.

"Really?" she mutters, and she looks up at me, "not even…" and she stops, probably thinking of the name I haven't given her yet; and her expression changes completely, from joy to sadness.

"Minerva," I walk towards her and take her chin on my hands to force her to look at me, "I do believe that knowing the whole story would make whatever fears you're having go away, but I won't tell you anything you don't want to know," I say, "I will tell you, though, that you're still the only woman I've ever brought to this house, and it shall remain like this forever."

I wait for a reply, but I don't get any. Instead, she takes her hand behind her back, and takes her wand from the rear of the golden belt of her dark green gown. A very Christmassy composition, I might say, with golden matching shoes.

For a moment, I think she might heck me or use legilimency on my to learn the truth she avoided last night, but she doesn't. She raises her wand and waves it on the air, suddenly leaving the room as clean as it was the very first time we opened its door.

"I'm all yours, Sir," she says as she hands me her wand. I take it gladly and keep it next to mine, happy to have the power back on my hands.

…

* * *

Back to the castle, we walk upstairs together, knowing and accepting, now that Maggie knows, that if anyone sees us we'll have to give a few answers; but nobody does. In fact, we only cross a few students on our way up, but not a single adult inhabitant of the castle. I just think we've been lucky and blessed with another day of peace and intimacy, when we turn the corner of the Gryffindor tower and we see they are all gathered in front of Minerva's office door.

"What's everyone doing here?" Minerva asks before they notice we're close.

"A welcome committee?" I joke as I spot Sprout, Hooch and Pomfrey among the loud talking group. I wonder what they're arguing about.

"Maybe something has happened," Minerva says right before turning into her cat form to approach the scene quicker.

As I get there, I see her transform back and become petrified. Worried that something might actually have happened, I hurry my steps.

"What's wrong?" I ask, resting a hand on Minerva's shoulder to comfort her.

She turns around, looks at me and rolling up her eyes, she says:

"They know."

"They know?" I repeat.

"Yes, they know about us," Minerva explains, obviously upset they'd made her worried for nothing.

"May I inquire how do they know?" I ask, now using my tone to ridicule their need for drama; but in a way also curious of which mistake of ours has told us off.

"Oh, that, I'm afraid they haven't told me yet," Minerva says, and we both look at our colleagues, who have become silent since we arrived.

"Here," answers Sprout, suddenly taking a parchment from her pocket and handing it to me.

"What is it?" Minerva asks as I unroll it carefully.

"It's a letter from Maggie, addressed to Samuel," I say, with a badly disguised defeated tone, "she wrote it this morning," I hand the parchment to Minerva and she keeps it in her pocket, probably thinking, like I do, that we didn't stop to think our dear daughter would be so happy about our reunion that she wouldn't be able to hold telling her best friend.

"Well, I'm glad there's no more need to hide, then," she says, "now, if you all would excuse us, we had a really long day," she adds with a fake smile as she opens the door, but we both know that they haven't been waiting for us for who-knows-how-long just so we can verify the news they'd gotten.

Hooch quickly steps forwards and walks into the office uninvited.

"You don't think you'll be spared of telling us the whole story, do you?" she says, and she looks at her friends, who immediately turn to Minerva with childish begging eyes.

"Do you mind?" she asks to me, obviously giving in to their petition.

"It's alright, I should go to my rooms to pick up a few things, anyway," I say.

"Good," she stands on her tiptoes and suddenly leaves a kiss on the corner of my lips – my guess is, just to prove everybody we really are together, "don't take long," she whispers so only I can hear.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to rescue you as soon as I'm done," I say, and as I'm about to leave, I see Dumbledore following the girls in and Minerva blocking him with a quick wandless spell.

"Ladies only," she says with a kind of threatening tone.

"What do you mean? I also want to know how it happened," he tries.

"Ask Severus."

"Oh, he won't tell me anything," he complains and I feel him looking at me from the corner of his eyes, "come on, Minerva…"

"I insist, ladies only, Albus."

"Does it mean I can come in?" Trellawney suddenly appears from the darker corner of the corridor, and Minerva looks at her and then at Dumbledore.

"Of course, dear," she answers, I'm sure that only to upset the Headmaster a little more.

"I can't believe this," he says, almost outraged, hating to be left out of anything going on in his school.

"Tell me this assault to my privacy wasn't your idea, and I'll let you in," she says.

"It wasn't," he says, pretty unconvincingly, "Sprout came to ask if I knew anything about this and since I didn't, I suggested we came to ask you for explanations; on our way up we met Hooch, who went to find Poppy, they joined us with Flitwick and as we waited, others joined too."

"This is ridiculous!" she yells, "you're the professors of this school, and somehow, you can't stop behaving as if you were the children."

"So, can I come in?" Dumbledore insists one more time.

"No!" and with that, my dear Minerva slams the door on his nose and he storms away, followed by all the other who weren't invited to the ladies unplanned tea party.

Filius, Alastor and I are the three left, and we all go down together. Flitwick congratulates me and also apologizes for the inconvenience caused by the girls – as if he hadn't been there too -; Alastor remains quiet but I can feel his magic eye pinned on me all the time.

"You don't need to say it," I finally speak once we're left alone, "I know you're worried, but I love her Alastor, too much to keep pretending I can live without her. I promise I'll take care of her, and Margaret; and I know I can count on you to keep them safe; Merlin knows we'll be in real danger if anything happens."

"What is to happen?" he asks.

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard the rumours; I know the Ministry doesn't want to know anything about it and claims the incidents in the World Cup were only a group of youngsters but, you're a smart man, Alastor, you must have figure out what all that's been going on lately might mean."

"He's back," he says, always a man of little words.

"Well, I'm not sure he's quiet back, but I do think he's getting stronger, and I do think he's been helped."

"You're darn right he is," he says, and I froze for a second wondering how he is so sure, "and you're darn right to fear his rage, Severus."

"There you are!" Kakaroff shouts as he finds us when he's leaving the library, "Severus, my friend, I'm so happy for Minerva and you."

"Does everybody now?" I complain, as he pats my back and I look at Alastor, so we can continue our conversation, but he's gone already.

"Dumbledore told me during lunch, he said they would wait for you to come back to the castle, but I know you hate this kind of things, so decided to stay out of it," he explains, "anyway, just tell Minerva I'm very glad for the two of you.

"I will, thank you," and with that we part, and I go down to the dungeons, hoping I can meet Moody some time later to share what we both know… maybe between the two of us we can actually understand how bad things really are.

* * *

When I find the lights of my office on, I just think a house-elf might just have been here cleaning; when I see the door to living room ajar, I guess I didn't close it properly on the morning; it's when I almost trip myself with a pair of women shoes I quickly recognize when I know someone is here.

I go straight into my bedroom and, as I feared, I find her, completely naked and lying over my sheets.

"Hello, darling," says Rita Skeeter from my own bed.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	124. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hiding from her new problems, Minerva learns a little more about Trelawney and she helps her see things clearly.

I can't stop staring at Sybill. She has the look of a little child who's seeing something for the first time, as if everything around her and the situation itself was all new to her. In fact, now that I think of it, I don't recall having ever invite Sybill Trelawney into my rooms, and I don't think she's ever joined us for tea before, which is ridiculous because we've been working together for ages and Maggie is actually very fond of Sybill. She talks of her as if she was the most interesting person in the castle and loves to spend hours at the top of the divination tower with her, but I guess the fact that the woman is terrified of Severus isn't of any help to any possible friendship between the two of us.

"Minerva," Pomona calls me, although I'm too distracted by my own thoughts to give a response, "Minnie?"

"Don't call me that," I answer automatically and finally back to reality.

"You were gone, dear."

"I'm sorry," I apologise.

"So, when exactly did this happen?" she asks.

"I don't know... we've been going back and forth ever since the Quidditch World Cup," I explain.

"And you never told us?" Poppy points out, kind of upset.

"If it wasn't going to be serious, there was no need for anyone to know," I answer, "I don't recall you ever mentioning Aberforth to us at the beginning."

"If it's for real, then, are you getting married again?" Rolanda questions as she leaves the empty cup of tea on the table.

"I don't know… we haven't talked much about it," I explain, beginning to feel as if this was some kind of war interrogatory.

"How do you know it'll work this time?" Trelawney, who hadn't said a single word so far, suddenly asks, and we become silent, "I'm just saying - since I know you – you haven't exactly been the most stable couple," she elaborates with her trembling voice, as if afraid someone might start scolding her, "and Maggie…"

"We wouldn't have told Maggie if we didn't feel it's going to work, Sybil," I answer, probably with a more severe tone that it was needed, because after that my friends decide to excuse themselves and leaves, Trelawney too.

…

* * *

Once alone, I check the clock and realize almost a half an hour has passed since Severus and I arrived to the castle, and he's still not back from his rooms. I wonder what might be taking him so long.

I use the floo to go check on him. He's not in the living room, but I do hear his voice coming from the bedroom. He's yelling at someone, probably scolding some house elf for who-knows-what, but I don't quite understand what he's saying.

"Severus?" I call him, and as I'm about to open the bedroom door, he comes out.

"Minerva," he says nervously, "what are you doing down here?"

"The girls left early," I say, "Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody," he says.

"Why are you lying to me? I heard you shouting, what's the matter, Severus?"

"Nothing," he lies again, and now I'm beginning to get suspicious.

"Alright, let me go into the bedroom," I say, trying to grasp the doorknob, but he stops be.

"Why don't we go back to your rooms, I'll send a house elf to pick up my things…" he suggests, and at this point I don't even know what to imagine, when during our struggle I notice a pair of shoes lying on the floor of the living room, women shoes that don't belong to me.

Outraged, I look at him. I can't believe he'd do something like this, not after we told Maggie, and everyone… I can't believe he'd cheat on me, and as angry as I feel, I still don't think it's possible, I just need to know what other explanation can there be for his behaviour and the shoes. I don't even take out my wand, I gesture towards the door with my hand, and it slams open. Since Severus is still blocking the way, I transfigure to pass through his legs and transfigure back once inside.

The room is empty.

"Where is she?" I listen to him whisper, and he seems even more surprised than I am that nobody is here.

"Where is who?" I demand, but he ignores my question, walks across the room and checks the bathroom.

"I don't..." he seems so confused, "she can't have..." he bends over and looks under the bed; meanwhile, I'm losing my patience.

"Severus, what's going on? Who was here?"

"Skeeter," he admits, still looking in every corner, as if not believing the woman is not here.

"Skeeter? As in Rita Skeeter, the woman who almost ruined our lives?" I say in disbelieve.

"Yes, yes... She was here, but she vanished," he answers, taking out his wand and casting a revealing spell, probably thinking she casted and invisible spell on herself.

"What was Rita Skeeter doing in your bedroom?" I add, remembering the women shoes in the living room and thinking what other pieces of clothing she might have lost on her way to the bed, "and why were you trying to stop me from coming in?

"I know what it looks like," he says, finally giving up on his search and looking at me, "but I swear it's not what it seems."

"Oh Merlin! She's the woman you told me about!" I now realize, and I feel dizzy and sick, and angry, very angry.

"Yes, but nothing happened, Minerva, a swear," he says, but I am so upset and confused that I can't tell if he's telling the truth or not.

"So, you didn't fuck her?" I ask.

"No, I mean, yes, but weeks ago, months ago," he speaks nervously, "Minerva, you have to believe me. I'd never do anything like this to you."

I want to believe him, and if thing were simple, I would; but things are not simple, and a part of me doesn't want to be fooled like this. I at him, he's standing just a few steps from me, expecting an answer; and I don't know what to say. I need a moment, I need time, I need to go.

Before he can stop me, I transfigure back into my cat form and run away, I can listen him asking me to stop as I leave through a tiny hole in the wall in his office, behind the cupboard, very easy to reach and go through with the agility and bone structure of a cat.

I cross the castle through the small passages I've come to know with years of exploration as a tiny feline. Holes, beams and tunnels no creature much larger than I am at this moment could walk through.

I don't want to be alone. I'd go crazy if I started to think about what just happened on my own. I need to talk to somebody, but Albus would make me face Severus right away, Alastor would go after him on his own and the girls wouldn't let me listen the end of it, not after having just learned about us.

Somehow, I end up climbing the north tower and going uninvited into the Divination classroom, adjacent to Trelawney's private rooms.

The room is empty, and I'm about to leave, not sure of what I'm doing here, when a big grey cat comes in and sits on one of the chairs. After him, walks in Sybill, carrying a tray with three cups and an old kettle that she leaves on the circular table her pet had sat at. She pours some milk in each cup and then the hot tea; takes one and gives it to her cat, leaving it as close to his paws as she can. The animal smells it and then begins to drink.

"Care to join us?" she asks, and for a moment I don't know who she's talking to, until I realize she's looking at me. She takes another cup and leaves it on one of the empty chairs, gesturing me to sit down as she sits on the other one.

A little perplexed by the situation, I hesitate before jumping on the cushions. The tea smells of green leaves and honey, it's hot and tastes very sweet.

"I told you we'd have company," she mutters to her pet friend, and I wonder if I should transform or not into my usual body, but I don't. The cat meows as if to answer her and then drinks some more tea.

We're in absolute silent for a long while, and I like it. It's not uncomfortable, because I'm in my cat form therefore, I'm not expected to talk. I look around. The last time I'd been up here was the day Dumbledore returned to the school from Hogsmeade, followed by a young Sybill, saying she'd be our new Divination Professor and had to find a place for her to stay. I didn't understand because the former professor was still living with us. When he said any place would do, I immediately thought of the North Tower because it wasn't being used for anything.

 _"It's dark and old, but luckily we're all quiet good with spells around here,"_ I remember saying to the young woman as we climbed the staircase. She liked the rooms and refused our help, so over the years she's made the tower her own home, definitely a very unique spot in the Castle.

"You're not very talkative," Trelawney suddenly speaks, "I wonder what brought you here," she says, "I don't think you got lost," she adds, "although you look lost," she stares at me for a moment, "love makes us get lost sometimes, maybe that's what brought you here," she says, and for a second I wonder if she knows it's me or not.

"I was once in love," she confesses, "and I felt lost many times because of him. I remember the day I decided I'd tell him I was a witch. I was afraid he wouldn't understand, that he would reject me like everyone else in town did, just because I was or acted differently…" she sips some tea, adjusts her big glasses and makes herself comfortable on her chair again, "anyway, when we met for dinner that day I told him, I said 'I'm a witch', and he just believed me. He didn't ask me to show him my powers or proof it in anyway and, when I asked him why he said that he knew I wasn't lying, because when you love someone the way we loved each other, you can simply tell."

She's right, I can always tell when Severus is lying to me, as hard as he tries, I just know. He was telling the truth before, I know. Maybe I should go back and listen to the whole story, the one I didn't let him tell me the other night.

I jump down from the chair and walk toward the little window I came in from.

"Good night, Professor McGonagall," Trelawney says all of a sudden, and I turn to look at her, wondering why she didn't say anything before if she knew it was me, but she's already gone back into her rooms, the cups and the kettle not on the table or the chairs anymore.

Maybe Maggie is right, and there is more to Trelawney than what meets the eye.

…

* * *

Soon, I'm back at Severus' rooms, he's sitting on his armchair, in the darkness, with the fireplace lighted and half-filled glass of fire whisky on his hand.

He doesn't notice me. When I'm at his feet, I transfigure back, so I'm now kneeling in front of him. He doesn't startle himself, but he does look down at me.

"I'm sorry I left," I say, and he doesn't answer, "I wasn't expecting this, the woman to be Skeeter, to suddenly find her in your rooms, and you lied to me," I say, "but I know you did it because I hadn't let you tell me about her," I add, "so I want to know," I declare, "I want to know everything, because I love you, Severus, and no matter what happened with her, I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	125. Crazy Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus explains to Minerva how he got involved with Skeeter and somehow, things get heated up.

_It was a cold winter day, shortly after last Christmas. Severus was in London doing some business for Dumbledore he doesn't want to tell me about, and he didn't feel like coming back so soon, so he decided to go to La Maison, just for a drink – that's what he says._

_It was a Thursday night, so it wasn't much crowded. He went directly to the bar and had a glass of firewhiskey while enjoying the view of a young lady sucking the cock of her Master. When he asked for a second round, a woman approached him. She wasn't much older than him, had blonde curly hair and was wearing a crocodile-skin dress tight to her figure. After sitting down, she took out the mask covering her face, a code – in La Maison – to let others know you're a submissive and not a Mistress. It was then when he noticed her green eyes, which reminded him of me - that's what he says._

_She started the conversation, and being in La Maison, it didn't take long for it to heat up and end in one of the rooms of the top floor. He didn't know who she was then. Like the night we met, they didn't give each other their names so, it wasn't until she came to the school at the beginning of this year and Dumbledore introduced her to us, that he learned who he'd actually been fucking – that's what he says._

_By then, though, they had already stopped seeing each other. Severus had put an end to their occasional encounters after Maggie and I spent the night of the World Cup incidents in his house._

_…_

* * *

"That day I learned there was still a chance for us, and I wasn't going to pass on it because of any other woman who wasn't you," he says.

"How did she react when you told her?" I ask.

"I never did, it wasn't as if we'd gotten to any kind of arrangement," he explains, "she would just always be there when I went to La Maison. I just stopped going and hoped she'd understand the message."

"Obviously, she didn't," I say, as I replay one more time in my mind the moment when Dumbledore walked into the Professor's Lounge with Mr. Bagman and the blonde woman he introduced to us as Ms. Skeeter.

…

* * *

 _"Professor McGonagall,, you can't imagine how glad I am to finally meeting you in person,"_ she said to me. And, I remember Severus trying to take me away from her, and I realize now he was trying to avoid me learning they already knew each other.

 _"Professor Snape, it's so nice to see a divorced couple getting along so well. Tell me, did you spill your tea all over yourself?"_ she said to Severus, who was all wet because of me after a little argument.

 _"I can be a little clumsy,"_ he answered, still trying to force me to walk away, and then, she said that.

 _"Oh, please, we both know how well you can manage with those hands of yours,"_ and I remember not getting then why she would say something like that, but I do get it now, and it makes me so furious, so jealous, to think his hands - Severus' hands, MY Severus', MY husband's, MY Master's hands – have touch that bloody woman in ways he's only meant to touch me…

…

* * *

"She'd known who I was all along, Minerva," he says.

"What do you mean?"

"That she wasn't just some woman I randomly met in La Maison."

"You think she was there waiting for you?"

"That, or she followed me inside. Either way, she set a trap for me and I felt right into it completely unaware," he admits and I look up at him from the floor and see a fragile man.

"Oh, my darling," I say, raising up and sitting on his lap, "we all have our weakness," I rest my body against his and start to rub his chest over his shirt with the hand I don't use to keep my balance, "you can't resist to a submissive woman willing to do anything you say and she knew how to play the part; you don't have to be ashamed of it."

"I've put both of us in the spot because of it," he says, making me move so he can stand up, "she's determined to destroy our lives, and she has the means, the power and now the knowledge to do so."

"Don't be silly," I say, making myself comfortable in the armchair, my legs tired of having been kneeling down for so long, "all she knows is that we like things spicy in the bed, that's no sin and no crime."

"Are you really willing to have everybody learn about our private life?" he asks, "to have people know that I tell you what underwear to put on in the mornings, that you wear a collar under your turtle necks that say you're my property, that I spank you until you cry if you disrespect me during a staff meeting…"

"No, of course not, but I'm not going to give into her blackmail. I can't stand that woman and I'm not going to give what she wants," I say, "what is that she wants, by the way?"

"To make us miserable until she gets tired of it," he says with a defeated tone as he sits down on the coffee table and refills his empty glass of firewhiskey, "she sneaked into my rooms today," he reminds me, "waited for me on my bed, naked, and said she wanted us to celebrate you and I were back together," he pours the entire content of the glass down his throat, leaves it on the table and fills it again, "the bitch is crazy."

I join him on the table and take the glass from his hands before he can bring it to his lips.

"She is," I say as he glares at me for having stolen his drink, "but we've dealt with crazy people before."

"You want me to kill Skeeter?" he asks, "because I could ask for some favours and have her become food for thestrals with just sending an owl."

"No!" I quickly answer, and I raise the glass on my hand and drink it all in one sip, "I do not want you to kill anyone," I add, "of have them killed. Skeeter might be a crazy bitch deserving a lesson, but to kill her…"

"Think of Maggie, Minerva," he says, "what would we tell her if she was to learn what we do after we close the door of our bedroom?"

"That we love each other very much," I answer without hesitating and I take Severus' hand, "I'll talk to Albus and have her banned from the school."

"That would only make things worse."

"So, what am I supposed to do, Severus?!" I ask, raising my voice, "Hold the door opened for her the next time she walks into our bedroom?" I stand up, outraged, "I don't care if the entire world learns what I like to do with my husband, but I won't be sharing you with anyone, specially not that crazy bitch!" I'm so angry right now that I'm panting, but when I look down at Severus, he's smiling, "What's so funny?"

"You're jealous," he says.

"Of course I'm jealous, the bloody woman was naked in your bed while I was having tea with my friends, and instead of dragging her out, you stayed to have a chat with her!"

"You're gorgeous when you're jealous," he says, completely ignoring my rambling, and the look in his eyes changes completely, the weak man I could see before is gone, and he's been replaced with the strong and confident persona of my darling Master.

"Severus, it's not the time," I say, and he takes my hand, and I know there's just no point, "we're not done, yet," I still add, in vain. He pulls me towards him and I fall on his lap.

"I say we are," he says, warning me with his tone that we're about to start doing the things we don't want people to learn about, and just in case I didn't get it, he gives me a sudden passionate and almost suffocating kiss before turning me over on the table. The assault makes the empty glass fall to the ground, but Severus is on time to save the half-empty bottle from the same luck, carefully leaving it on the floor so it doesn't happen again.

…

He stands up and looks powerful and scary from my point of view. As I obediently lay down waiting for whatever comes next, he takes out his wand and cleans vanishes away the smashed crystals from the floor. He waves his wand one more time, and a few robes suddenly appear, falling from the air onto my flat stomach, teasing me to move, but I don't.

Quietly, Severus walks around me, grabs one wrist, pulls my arm above my head and towards the closest corner of the table, and patiently but firmly, ties it up to the leg. He repeats the process with my other arm and both my legs, making sure I'll be completely helpless until he decides so.

All of a sudden, he bends over me, grabs the fabric of my dress with both his hands and literally tears it apart so my underwear is completely exposed to him. It was just a few hours ago that I was also naked in front of him, in our little private dungeons in Severus' house; yet, I'm more terrified of his plans now than I was earlier.

"We're going to play a game," he says, and he grabs the bottle of firewhiskey from the ground, bends over again and pours some of the liquid into my navel. I shiver at the contact with the cold liquid, then he bends lower and sucks the shot, licking my skin clean afterwards and refilling me when he's done.

This time, he doesn't drink it. He stands, puts the bottle away and makes one of his flogger appear on his hand.

"The rules are simple," he says, "you're not to spill my drink, or I'll get really angry. Understood?" he asks, and I nod. Suddenly, he lowers the flogger against my thigh and I cry because of the unexpected assault, "I said, understood?" and I get now it was a warning.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir," I quickly apologize, feeling stupid for having been scolded for such a silly mistake.

"Let's start, then," but before we actually start, he walks around the table and bends down one last time to give me a very soft kiss on the lips. After that, he begins with soft blows of the flogger against my skin, mostly the sides of my torso and my breasts – I'm so glad he hasn't take off my bra -; these ones I can bear in silence and staying still. He then moves to my thighs before increasing the intensity and speed of his movements, and I cry, because like this it seems easier to stand it; and I try not to move, which it's not that hard being tied up the way I am, but I still do, instinctively but in vain trying to avoid every hit. Still, it doesn't take me long to understand I'm playing in huge disadvantage, since Severus himself is spilling the firewiskey every time a tail hits close to my navel.

When he's done, he drops the flogger to the floor and looks at me with a disappointed expression.

"I think you lost, my love," he says as I regain my breath and calm myself down, "look at the mess you just did," and with that, he grabs the bottle again, holds it above me, and showers me with it. He takes his time, making sure there's not an inch of my body that isn't wet. It feels humiliating, to be treated like this, to let myself be treated like this, and for a moment I think of the possibility of people learning I enjoy being degraded by my husband to the point of letting him tie me up to the tea table and literally drown me in firewhiskey, and I feel even worse. Then, Severus suddenly starts pouring the liquid onto my face, and the desperate need for air makes any other thought in my mind go away.

I feel as if I'd just drunk half the bottle. I know I swallowed the equivalent of at least two or three shots, and the smell is intoxicating.

After making the empty bottle vanish, Severus bends down and gives me another upside-down kiss, he's gentle at first, passionate after. Then he begins to lick my skin, not forgetting any spot, as if he was willing not to waste a single drop of the firewhiskey that didn't touch the floor.

When he reaches my breasts, he takes special attention to them, strongly sucking the liquid from my bra's fabric. As he goes lower, he has to move closer, when his crotch is right above my head, and without stopping his cleaning mission, he unzips his trousers and pull them down together with his black shorts, revealing to me his hard erection, which he forces into my mouth.

I'm so aroused at this point that when his fingers start to play under my knickers it doesn't take long for me to climax. He notices, so he pulls himself out and stands up. He takes out his wand and I look him walk around the table with his menacing erection. He points at my feet and my legs are suddenly free, then he grabs my knickers and pulls them down. They are soaked in a mixture of firewhiskey and my own juices, and when I see how carefully he makes a ball with them, I know I'm going to taste it.

He gags me with them, and I have no choice but to swallow the cocktail as he climbs with me onto the tea table and begins to fuck me.

I guess the firewhiskey has plenty to do with it, but the last thing I remember is having an amazing orgasm. After that, I either feel asleep or unconscious, I don't care, I feel so good!

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	126. Old scars and safe words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year is here with a party and an old friend back to spoil the fun.

Minerva faints of exhaustion when we're done. Carefully, I untie the ropes around her wrists and ankles and carry her up to bed. She weights not-a-single pound more than the last time I got to take her on my arms, and her body is as gorgeous as it ever was.

I remove the sheets magically before I let her down, and I cover her up before I go back to the living room to tidy up.

On the morning I feel like I must make it up to Minerva, not for what I put her through during our game, but for Skeeter. I know I didn't cheat on her, that I didn't even know who I was in an affair with until it was already over, but it still feels as if I did something wrong.

I want to do something nice for Minerva and I decide to prepare her a nice bubbly bath with her favourite salts and a potion to help her skin heal from last night; so I jump out of bed, put on my robe and get everything ready. Afterward, I return to the bedroom and I tiptoe to Minerva's side of the bed, kneel down and begin to brush her dishevelled hair with my fingers until she wakes up.

"Good morning, my love," I whisper before she opens her eyes.

"Good morning," she replies, and I peck her lips before she decides to finally meet the daylight, "what time is it?" she asks.

"Too late to go down for breakfast," I say.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asks with a sleepy voice.

"Because you looked gorgeous in your sleep," I answer, "besides, you needed to rest."

She looks at me, stretches her muscles and lets go a beautiful moaning sound with her voice that makes me think of more nasty things to do to her.

"I think I've got too old for our games," she mutters, and I immediately stand up.

"Nonsense," I say, "time to get up."

With maybe a bit more effort than the first morning she woke up next to me, she sits up at the edge of the bed, the sheets falling to her sides and unveiling her beautiful naked body.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asks, but I don't answer, I just take her hand and make her follow me to the bathroom, where my plans are quickly revealed and, when I turn around to look at her, the expression on her face tells me she's delighted with the idea of a nice morning bath.

I guide her to the water as if she didn't know the way and help her step inside the tub and lay down. The water is warm, so she doesn't cringe; instead, she lets go a moan that sounds pretty much like the one she did earlier, as she was waking up. As she makes herself comfortable I walk around the bath and stand behind her.

"This is lovely, Severus," she says, "are you joining in?"

"I have other plans," I answer, as I roll up my sleeves, kneel down and use my wand to make some water fly above her head and fall like rain over her hair.

"You know…" she begins to reply, but as soon as my hands start to massage her head with the vanilla shampoo she seems to change her mind and stays quiet.

"Yesterday was a very long day, in fact, the last few days have been very intense and I thought you deserved a nice rest," I say as she surrenders to my touch.

When her hair is clean, I take the sponge and proceed to massage every inch of her skin. She has her eyes closed, dozed by the whole scene, moving only when I make her - like puppet with its master. Not even when I reach between her legs and abandon the sponge to use only my fingers does she move or make any sound other than letting go another beautiful moan, followed by many more, each one louder than the previous.

Suddenly, her arms emerge from the water and grab the edges of the tub. I wonder if she pretends being tied up to increase the intensity of the moment. She looks so gorgeous at this moment that if I could, I'd freeze time only to stare at her a little longer. Since I can't, I slow down the rhythm of my massage to make it last a little longer, and when it looks like she's going to go crazy, I speed up again and she explodes with pleasure under the water.

As she recovers from the ecstasy of the moment, I reach for the towel and dry my hands and arms. I'll leave her alone while I make breakfast, I think, when she suddenly raises her hand and grabs the end of my robe.

"Join me," she says, looking up at me from the water, and she lets go from the fabric and moves inside the tub to make room for me behind her.

For a moment, I hesitate. This wasn't in my plans for the morning, but it neither was two weeks ago to spend Christmas with Minerva so, the hell with the plans.

I take off my robe and hang it behind the door. I'm wearing nothing but an obvious erection underneath, so I jump right in. The water is still warm thanks to the spells. I rest my back against the tub wall and Minerva rests her back against my chest, for a moment we just lay there, getting used to the position, to the feeling of our skins under the water, then, Minerva reaches for my hard cock, slightly raises her legs and fills herself with it. I moan, the feeling of her body around me is overwhelming; she moans too, but not as beautifully as before. I know that water won't make this pleasurable for her, so I quickly summon my wand and charm an air bubble around the joining point of our bodies. It makes little change for me but I can notice the improvement in Minerva's voice.

Her movement make little waves on the water surface that seem to follow the rhythm of our breathing sounds. Her hair falls wet on her back and I brush it to the sides of her neck so I can see the many and old marks on her flesh. They're almost unseen, already part of the different shades of white and pink of her skin, some of them are proof of her auror training, her time serving next to Mad-Eye and her paper on the war; some of them tell our peculiar love story since our very first encounter to our most recent session; and then there are those which I can still point directly which recall the nightmare she lived when she was kidnapped by Flanagan.

I take water with my hands and make it fall like a cascade down all those memories she carries, then I draw a trail of kisses on her back, wishing I could make them all go away. Right after, the pace of Minerva's movement increases, we both start hyperventilating, time stops, my lungs stop… ah… I lay against the wall of the tub again and she lays against my chest. She lets go a sight and I grin. Then she begins to play with the water, to caress my arm under it, and suddenly, she pulls it out and looks at it.

"It's darker," she says.

"What is?" I ask, not completely back to reality yet.

"Your Mark, Severus, it's got darker again," she points out, examining my arm as if she was a doctor, not needing an explanation to know what it means.

"I know," I answer, and I try to get free from her fingers, but she doesn't let go, instead she raises it higher and runs a trail of kisses from one end to the other of my Dark Mark, as if it was the unnoticeable injury of a little child, and I wonder if she too wishes she could make it disappear.

…

* * *

Once out of the bathtub and dressed, we go into the living room to have some breakfast. Outside the small window of my dungeon rooms there's a majestic white owl waiting to be invited inside. I know who it belongs to, and so does Minerva. It's Millicent's owl, that's why she pretends not to notice it. I walk towards the window and open it. The big bird leaves an envelope on my hands and then flies to the kitchen counter, where it sits and stares at Minerva, who quickly comes towards me and tries to take the letter from my hands before I open it.

"It's your Aunt's," I point out while we struggle as if she didn't know, "but it's addressed to me," I say.

"You can read it later," she suggests, "or never," she adds, and her efforts suggest me that she knows what this is about, so I take her wrist, turn her around and keep her in place while I read out loud:

...

_Dear Severus,_

_Now that my dear niece and you are back together I would love if you both came to my annual New Year's dinner party. Minerva originally rejected my invitation, like she's done for the past years, but this year it will be Margaret's first social occasion and I think it's important for her parents to be there. Please, do try to change her mind._

_Love,_

_M.B._

_..._

I let go of Minerva and she immediately takes the letter from my hands. I walk across the room into my office, lock the door behind me, sit down my desk, take a parchment and a quill and write a concise reply.

"We're not going to that dinner," Minerva says from the other side of the door, "every time I attended one of my Aunt's parties she tried to fix me with some doctor or politician, so I stopped going," she explains while I ignore her, "there is no way you're going to make me change my mind," she concludes, and then I open the door.

"We are going to the party," I say, looking down at her.

"You know I hate her my Aunt's dinner parties," she insists, "this year she agreed on not insisting for me to go if I let Margaret be there. This isn't fair."

"Minerva, Millicent was the one who helped me see there was no point in stay separated when we were so certain we still loved each other," I explain, "if it hadn't been for her, we would have spent this Christmas still pretending we couldn't stand being together, so we both owe it to her. We're going to the party," I conclude, as I cross the room and give the parchment to the owl.

"We could thank her in many other ways, you know…"

"How about if I make sure you don't have to deal with anyone other than me for the entire night?" I suggest as I make the bird fly away, and Minerva lets go a sound of desperation.

"I hate you!" she snaps, "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you always end up making me do what you want me to do, and I don't like you having that power."

"Of course you do, my love," I say, taking her hands and pulling her closer to me, "me having that power is the reason we started dating."

"I don't think the way we started our relationship can be called dating, Severus," she says, resting her hands on my chest as I round her waist with mine and we kiss.

…

* * *

The day of the dinner party I get ready in Minerva's rooms when I realize my night cloak is still in my rooms in the dungeons. Minerva wants to stop by the Teacher's lounge to wish a Happy New Year to everybody, so I tell her to go ahead and we'll meet at the entrance hall.

I use our private floo network to my rooms and go straight to my bedroom. Halfway there I can already smell her perfume, and as soon as I open the door she appears all of a sudden behind the bed.

"Happy New Year, darling," Skeeter says as she corrects her glasses.

I'm not sure of what is my trail of thoughts, all I know is that I don't want to let her go before knowing for sure this will be the last time I see her, so I take out my wand and lock the door.

"Oh, I knew you'd get tired of your old wife sooner than later," she says, sitting on the bed and taking off her shoes.

"I don't know how you manage to get in here every time, but you're not leaving until we finish this."

"Good, let's get into business," she reaches for the clip holding her hair, and her blonde curly hair suddenly falls over her shoulders.

"What is it that you want, Skeeter?" I ask.

"I want you to fuck me again," she says.

"That's not going to happen."

"Of course it is, unless you want not-your-ex-wife-anymore to find out about us."

"She already knows about us," I say with a grin, enjoying the sudden change on her expression, "she knows we slept together, she knows you were in my rooms the other day, and she knows you're nothing but a crazy bitch," I say as I stand right in front of her.

"Oh, I'm much more than that," she says, standing up and putting on her high heels again so she can look me straight into the eyes, "I am a well-known reporter that will make sure the entire world learns about what a depraved couple you are before destroying both your lives and careers."

Angrily, I grab her by the arm and push her onto the bed.

"You'll do no such thing," I say.

"How do you plan to stop me, Severus?" she says, biting her lower lip and looking up at me in a way that – had she been Minerva, would get her into serious trouble. "What's the matter?" she sits up, "You don't know how to end this game, darling?" she takes my hand and makes me sit next to her, I comply, "Let me tell you, then," she says, as I remind myself of why I shouldn't take out my wand again and cast an unforgivable right now, "first of all, you go back to you dear Minerva and pretend everything is fine, you must take her down the aisle again but, right when you're supposed to say 'I do'; you'll say 'I don't'… You see where I'm going, right? That's going to make her so miserable, then, we'll announce our engagement, and you'll bring your daughter to live with us, and…"

"Stop!" I shout as I stand up, honestly tired of listening to her voice, "I'm never going to do that, I won't participate of your 'evil plan'."

"Be it as you wish," she stands up too, and pushes me against the bed post, "I'm going to reveal every dirty little secret I know about you and all of your dear friends, I'm going to end your happy lives and make you all as miserable as she made me."

I don't notice this, but as she speaks, she reaches down for her wand, and all of a sudden, she casts some spell that ties me up on the bed post.

"Let go of me, Skeeter," I order.

"No. You see… I hated it every time you'd tie up to have sex," she says, running her fingers up my shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, "I never understood the amusement and found it sick and repugnant," she confesses while reaching under her skirt, "every time we'd meet and I'd let you do those nasty things to me I would wish I could someday make you feel so ashamed and vulnerable as you made me feel," she slides her knickers down her legs and steps out of them, "I don't understand what kind of woman would give into a man to the point where she becomes nothing but an object."

"Maybe a really strong woman, one that understand that she's not becoming any object, but THE object of love of her master; a woman able of being powerful outside the game, and giving into power inside it…"

"I know you're trying to say Minerva is a better woman than me for being the kind of slut who enjoys your perversions," she says, "but she's not," and then she makes a ball of her dirty knickers and forces it into my mouth, "she's just a slut, and I'm giving you three days to decide if you want the world to learn about it, or not," after those words, she leaves the room and I begin to struggle against the ropes around my wrists.

She's pushed the cotton fabric of her kickers so deep into my mouth that I can't ungag myself, unable to speak, I can't summon my wand, and without it I can't try any spell. If I were half as good as Filius or Minerva at wordless magic I could maybe do something but I can barely do everyday stuff without a proper spell.

Suddenly, I hear the door again, and I know it's Minerva. We should have met a while ago in the entrance hall and I haven't showed up. She won't be happy to find me like this, and she won't like my explanation either. Still, when she comes into the room and unties me as easily as waving her wand I couldn't be happier to see her.

I quickly pull my gag out and try to hide it, but she snaps it out of my hands and checks it.

"Tell me these aren't Skeeter's," she says.

"She was waiting for me again," I try to explain, "I tried reasoning with her Minerva, but…"

"Reasoning?" she asks back, "since when does reasoning get you to ending tied up to your own bed, with your shirt unbuttoned and some bitch's knickers in your mouth?!" she yells, pushing me against the bed and branding her wand against me, "Severus you really need to do something about that woman."

"I know, but we're going to be late to the party, Minerva..." I point out, trying to avoid an argument.

"No, I will, because you're not coming with me," suddenly, she waves her wand and I'm again tied up to my own bed, "good night, Severus," and before leaving the room, she throws the knickers away, making them burn and become ashes before even reaching the ground.

She's angry, but she didn't even listen to me. She knows Skeeter is crazy and she knows she has no reason to be jealous. When I get myself free, I'm going to make sure she understands that; but first, I need to get myself free.

I try a few wandless spells, then I summon my wand and try a few more… Minerva knows her way around knots, I know that, this is not the first time she's tied me up… but she's gone to the party, so she wouldn't just let me here without scape if she's not around. She knows that's dangerous, it's not as if we just started playing with ropes and tying spells a couple days ago. Then, I remember the time I found Minerva tied up to her own bed and unable to escape because of Markus Goodman, and how I 'taught her a lesson' by tying her up with only one escape: her safe word.

Minerva's safe word is something we've discussed several times throughout our relationship, it is important that she always remembers it and that I know what it is so if she feels really uncomfortable or endangered or really wants us to stop she can use it. Now, _thistle_ is Minerva's safe word, but what would be mine?

I do try using _thistle_ , but it doesn't work, obviously. No, it has to be a word of mine… Let's see… Minerva chose _thistle_ because it is her favourite word, for it represents a lot of good things for her… Wait! Her favourite word, as in the password we use to enter the McGonagall Manor! She made us all choose our favourite word, hers was _thistle_ , Maggie's was _broccoli_ and mine…

"Family," I say out loud, and the ropes suddenly vanish. I'm free.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	127. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva knows she's acted impulsive and that what she's done will have consequences, but maybe she can fix everything before midnight.

I am furious. I don't know like Severus falling into her tricks again, neither do I like to see him humiliated like this by her. I'm outraged, I want to yell and hex whoever comes in front of me first but, unfortunately, I don't encounter anyone on my way out of the castle, and since I'm late, I neither meet anyone in the path from the gates to the Manor's door.

In fact, the very first soul who greets me is Earl, who's in charge of welcoming the guests into my Aunt's party, and I am very rude to him.

After making him pop away, probably to punish himself for my own behaviour, I cross the halls avoiding every possible known soul, aware that Millicent must have given the good news about our reconciliation to every guest, which means the minute anyone stops me, their first question will be about the whereabouts of Severus, and I haven't yet thought of an excuse for him not coming with me.

I guess I could say he wasn't feeling right, but I fear the tone in my voice won't make it believable enough. Dumbledore keeping him busy with work sounds like a good reason, but Aunt Millie would surely scold Albus for that and she would learn I lied.

The big dining room is crowded with people going from table to table not to miss any plate from the buffet. I guess I could eat something, after all my last meal was at lunch time, and I didn't eat much so I could fit into my new red gown I bought specially for tonight after Severus decided we'd be coming.

I wanted to look nice for him, so I went down to London and I got this gorgeous long dress with no sleeves and an opened back, the chest is decorated with shiny little crystals that match my collar, and I'm wearing my hair down so my scars don't get much attention from other people. So much work, all for nothing. I don't think he even noticed it when I went into his rooms and helped him out of that woman's spell.

"Mum!" I suddenly hear Maggie's voice call me, and I turn around and see my little baby in a long purple dress, tight to the waist with a flawless skirt. Her hair is up in a very stylish bun decorated with pearls that match her earrings and necklace. She looks older.

"Are you my little girl?" I ask with a smile, and she blushes and poses for me, spinning around on her short heels so I can have a better look of her outfit and I completely forget I was ever angry a moment ago.

"Do I really look good in it?" she asks.

"Of course, you do, lovey, you look like a princess taken from a fairy-tale."

"You too, mummy," she points out, finally coming closer so I can hug her and kiss ever corner of her lovely face.

"Where's daddy?" she suddenly quizzes, and reality bumps into me.

I did actually left Severus tied up in his own rooms while I was gone, with nobody knowing where he was. If he doesn't think about the safe-word and make the connection with his part of our password for the Manor, he's going to stay there until I return, and that could be hours. How irresponsible of me! How could I do such thing?! I should go back and let him free. He would if it was me, although he didn't the time he left me tied up in the Professor's lounge… If I don't he'll be angry, I know that. I acted childishly, like I always do, and he'll use it as an excuse to punish me with some retorted fantasy I won't enjoy, like the bloody ginger root game. The only memory of it makes me feel it burning inside my body again. No. I won't give him a reason to punish me, not over this, not over Skeeter.

"Mum?" Maggie insists, and I look down at her and force a smile.

"I'm afraid he's going to be late, but I will check on him, alright?" I kiss her forehead and say goodbye before I leave.

I could take a broom from the shed to go faster, fly to the gates, disapparate and then fly to the Castle. If he agrees to fly with me, we could be back before midnight, but I don't think he will.

"Minerva?" another familiar stops when I step into the corridor and I turn around only to find Augusta making people move around so she can reach me. She's wearing a green long dress with a furry neck, and has a big glass of gillywatter on her hand, "Minerva, darling, how nice to finally see you!" she gives me a kiss on the cheek and then cleans the mark of her lipstick with her chubby finger.

"It's lovely seeing you too, Augusta, it's been a while," I admit, "but, I wasn't really expecting to find you here."

"Well, you know your Aunt invites me every year, I just don't come because I can't stand people asking me about my Franky, but this year I thought I could maybe see Alastor if I came, you know…" she explains talking so fast that I have the feeling to having missed half the information.

"I don't think Alastor will be coming," I tell her, "my Aunt doesn't really like him, especially since all the rumours about him going crazy began."

"He's not crazy!" she quickly replies.

"I know that, Augusta, I'm his friend too, remember?"

"Yeah, well, you've not been there during these last years. It's been very hard," she admits.

"I can only imagine," I say, "I'll never be able to thank you enough for looking after him the way you've done."

"Right, I wish he would thank me…" she sights.

"What do you mean?" I ask, knowing she's grown fond of him, but not entirely sure how much; although by the way he flirted with me at the beginning of the school year, I can say he doesn't feel quite the same.

"I knew he wasn't going to write much, but I hoped he'd at least reply some of my letters. The truth is I haven't heard from him ever since he left to Hogwarts," she confesses, "I was really looking forwards to seeing him tonight."

"I'm sure he's just been very busy with classes," I say, "and you know he's not the best with words."

"Does he at least talk about me?" she asks, and there's a spark in her eyes I wouldn't like to see fading away.

"Of course," I lie, and then I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I don't need to turn around, or to hear Augusta greet him, to know it's Severus standing behind me.

"Mr. Snape, how lovely to see you," she says looking over my shoulder, "and congratulations, by the way, Millicent gave the good news, I couldn't be any happier for the two of you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom," Severus says. He sounds polite and happy, but I know he's angry, not just by the strength of his grip on me, but because of some hidden pitch on his tone only I can recognize, "now, if you excuse us, I'd like to take my lovely woman to the dance floor before midnight."

"Of course," she greets us with a smile and walks away.

I'm terrified. I know he's had enough time to think of the perfect punishment to get back at me, and the only thing stopping me from actually panicking is the fact we're surrounded by strangers, and we'll be for at least a couple hours more.

"Hi," I say as he lets go of me and walks around to face me.

"Hi," he replies, a suspicious grin on his face.

"You managed to come," I point out, not willing to surrender so easily. He brought Skeeter into our lives, so I'm not about to just admit I did wrong.

"I did. You were very clever," he answers, and we stare at each other for a while, me afraid that any word coming out of my mind would be followed by a suggestion to go upstairs; him, I can't really tell. Finally, I speak.

"You're going to punish me, aren't you?" I ask. I need to know. If I do, this tension between us will fade and maybe we'll be able to enjoy the party.

"I am," he says, "I don't like it when women tie me up to my own bed and leave, especially when they're supposed to show me respect," and he raises a hand to my collar and caresses it, as to remind me of my position in our relationship.

"Oh, but you do like it when they're just simply strangers," I point out, and as soon as the words come out of my mouth I know I just put myself in even more trouble than I was before. I look at my dear Master, and he just giggles.

"Let's go," he says, taking my hand and forcing me to follow him among the guests.

"Upstairs?" I wonder, hoping he'd at least give me a few minutes to prepare myself for this.

"To the dancefloor," he answers in a nonchalant tone, and now I'm confused.

"I thought you said you were going to punish me," I whisper, afraid someone will just listen to our so common conversation.

"It's New Year's eve," he says, "and I promised you'd have a good time," he adds, "now, let's go dance."

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	128. Baby talk and aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new term is about to start and Minerva's punishments keeps getting delayed.

When Aunt Millicent insists we stay the night so we can enjoy the first breakfast of the year as a family again, there is simply no way of refusing. So, after all the guests are gone and we've taken Margaret to bed, Severus and I go back to the bedroom we used to share as husband and wife until the never ending arguing began.

Before we actually step inside; during that brief moment I wait behind him as he opens the door, I think of how weird it's going to be to do that again with Severus, simply going into our old bedroom after so many years. But when the door opens, and Severus walks in and unbuttons his shirt as he goes across the carpet, places it half-folded on the chair near the window and sits at the edge of the bed to take off his shoes; at that moment, I don't feel weird at all, I just feel home.

I lock the door behind me and then I cross the room to join my Master. I kneel down at his feet and help him take off his shoes. I'm aware that I'm about to receive my punishment and this can be taken as one last try to gain Severus' sympathy; but the truth is I couldn't be more glad to be back here, and I don't mean to our games, or our rooms, or our routine… I mean to all of it together, to just be back to where we left it, to where everything got spoiled… be back to being happy again.

Suddenly, he holds my chin with his fingers and makes me look at him.

"Take off your clothes and come to bed, it's late and I know you're tired," he says, well, he commands, because he does use his Master's voice, the one I don't dare defying, so I obey.

"What about my punishment?" I ask after slipping under the sheets and crawling to his arms to be warmed up by his body.

"Not tonight," he whispers before we kiss each other good night and turn off the lights.

…

* * *

…

The next day we stay at the Manor until noon, when Aunt Millicent and Maggie finally finish packing up her things. Although I belief they take their time in purpose, that gives me a moment to step down the basement and apologize to Earl for my last night behaviour with him.

Finally, back to the Castle, we talk to Margaret about how our new living arrangements won't be so different from before, how we still need to keep both Severus' and my rooms so we don't interfere with the school functioning – just like uncle Filius and aunt Pomona have to do, we tell her, so she understands better -, and how she can either keep both her bedrooms so she can have more space, or simply have all her stuff moved to one of them if she wishes to.

"Next year you'll be sharing a room in the Gryffindor tower," I say.

"Or in the Slytherin dungeons," Severus quickly points out.

"So you should enjoy the extra space you have now, lovey," I add, completely ignoring her father.

"I will," she answers with an obvious forced smile, and before I can say anything else, she rushes out of the living room.

…

* * *

…

The next day, Poppy invites all of us and the girls for dinner at the Hog's Head because, as she says, it's been a long time since we all have been able to do anything together adults and kids. Rolanda and Amelia even bring Susan, who get along very well with Maggie and Sammy, even though they're really close. The three of them spend dinner entertaining the twins so we can have some nice conversation, but as soon as they finish their plates, they disappear, leaving Ariana and Brian behind.

"Let me go put them to bed," Poppy excuses herself as she stands up.

"Wait," Aberforth quickly follows her, and each of them pick up one of the children and go upstairs.

"I really don't know how they manage, sometimes," Pomona points out as she fills up her half-empty glass of firewhisky to the very top.

"Kids make you young, my dear," Filius answers.

"Oh, please, Filius, you've had more children than any of us and you don't look a single day younger," I giggle, and everyone else does too.

"You know what I meant," he replies laughing too, "kids give you the energy you need to take care of them."

"Let it go, darling. Nobody in this table is going to have any more children, I'm sure…" Pomona joins, leaning towards her husband and pecking his cheek.

"I would," he says, and we all go silent immediately.

"What did you just say?" Pomona asked, turning to the little man as if she was going to attack him.

"It's something I've been thinking lately, my dear, but we should probably discuss it later," he answers, with his eyes pointing at us, who were doing no effort in hiding our interest in their conversation.

"Discuss what?" Poppy asks when Abe and her are back from putting the children to bed.

"Babies," Rolanda answers without taking her eyes away from the couple in the spot.

"Babies? Who's pregnant?" she asks.

"Nobody yet," Rolanda is the one to answer again, and I notice Amelia gesturing her to behave, but we all know her well-enough to know that's not possible.

"No-one, full stop," Pomona corrects her, and there's such tension in the room all of a sudden that I decide to change the subject before any serious argument begins.

"So, how are the wedding plans going?" I ask to Bones, who I know will understand my intentions and answer quickly, even if it's making something up.

"Fantastic, we already have the list of guests, which we've had to adjust because of our budget, and now that the holidays are over we'll begin looking for venues, caterings and dresses," she explains.

"If money is an issue we can always help," I say.

"Thank you, Minerva, but not all of us have an endless fortune inherited from our parents," Rolanda snaps with a sarcastic smile on her face, and I wish I could just slap her, but I won't.

"I didn't mean that, Ro," I say, "but venues can be very expensive, and I do happen to own a big house with a lot of space and a nice garden that you're more than welcome to consider as an option," I add, and Rolanda is about to say something when Bones gags her with her own hand and answers for her.

"Thank you, Minerva."

"What? We're not going to get married in charity," I listen to Rolanda whisper to Amelia.

"It's not charity. She's just trying to help, Rolanda, and I've been to the McGonagall's Manor several times and it is a fantastic place to hold a party," Bones whispers back.

"Well, we should better get going," Severus suddenly suggests, probably afraid someone else begins a new argument, and I agree.

…

Back to the school, Maggie goes to bed and I think Severus will take me to his rooms so we can have some privacy, but he doesn't. Instead he makes me follow him to our bedroom in the Gryffindor tower, and like last night, we simply take off our clothes and slip into bed. No sex, no punishment, and when I ask him about it he just answers, "not tonight".

…

* * *

…

The following day is Sunday, last day of holidays. All the children that went home will be back today and classes will start tomorrow. I need to get schedules, letters and forms ready but when I wake up and find myself alone in bed I know I won't be able to concentrate in anything today.

Nor Maggie or Severus are around, they've left me breakfast ready in the living room and a note from Severus saying: _Enjoy your last day of holidays, we'll be in the dungeons until lunchtime_.

Funk you, I think. It's been three days since New Year's and although he's been very nice with me, he hasn't touch me for anything other than sleeping. This constant delay in my punishment is putting me up to my nerves, making me nervous every time Severus stands up, every time he looks at me or opens his mouth to talk. Then, it is all nothing. When I'm alone I just think he's going to storm into the room at any time with some depraved torture ready for me, but the truth is this bloody waiting is… fuck. This is torture itself, THIS is my punishment. Bloody Severus!

As I leave my rooms I don't know what sentiment is stronger, if the stupid I feel for not having realized it until now, or the angry I am at Severus for tricking me like this.

Half-way downstairs I transfigure myself to go faster and I go back to my body before opening the door to his classroom.

"Mummy, look!" Margaret calls me as soon as I go in, and I have to quickly change the expression on my face so she can't tell.

She's standing in front of a small cauldron and holding Severus' wand on her hand. My not-so-dear-right-now Master is standing behind her, holding her wrist in place as she makes the right movement to magically stir whatever potion they're making.

"What is it, lovey?" I ask, a terrible smell getting into my nostrils as I walk towards them.

"I'm making an anti-acne potion!" she says joyfully.

"Really?"

"She told me Samuel was using the Tolipan's formula, and I told her mine was better," Severus explains before I ask anything.

"So I asked daddy if we could make some for him," she says, and then she sticks her hand into the cauldron and fills the greenish paste between her fingers, "I think it's done, daddy," she says, so Severus does the same, only getting less messy, and agrees.

"Go clean yourself and I'll tidy this up," he says.

"Can I go see Sybill before lunchtime?" she asks, keeping her sticky hand up in the air, "she said she had a Christmas present for me."

"Of course you can, lovey. Tell her we're having tea with the girls in my rooms at four," I add, "maybe she'd like to come."

"OK! Bye!" and after that she runs as if she was being chased, and I turn to Severus with my angry face back.

"You tricked me!" I yell.

"How?" he asks, very calmly, as he empties the content of the cauldron into a small crystal pot.

"You've been punishing me since New Year's Eve by not punishing me at all and I don't like it when you use this kind of mind tricks with me," I resume.

"Of course you do," he answers as he magically cleans the cauldron, knifes and spoons they used with a move of his wand, "you enjoy being challenged like this, you just hate it when you realize I've outsmart you, but you can't wait for my next move, and you know it," he doesn't even look at me, he picks up the ingredients they didn't use and walks into the pantry, forcing me to speak louder so he can hear me.

"I haven't been able to concentrate in anything these days, classes start tomorrow and I need to know this experiment of yours will be over or else I won't be able to do my job," I say.

"This 'experiment', as you said, was going to last four more days," he confesses, coming back with some new ingredients that he lines up on the desk, "but since you already know what's going on, I don't see any point on continuing it."

"Does this mean my punishment is over?" I ask, now doubting the strength of such punishment, although I wouldn't trade any spanking – no matter how painful – for an entire week feeling like I've done the last three days.

"No," he answers, "but it'll be over tonight," that's all he says, but by this point I'm more than used to be surprised when it comes to Severus and his ideas, so I don't dare asking.

"Good," I say, "I'll try to get some work done, then," and I turn around to leave but then:

"Stay," he says, no, he commands, and I look at him, and he doesn't look at me, but he doesn't speak either, so after hesitating for a second, I walk closer to the desk and sit on one of the stools. "Slice these," he says, and he hands about six strawberries and a small knife.

I obey. I have no reason not to and the truth is, this bloody mystery on his voice and his gestures make me very curious about whatever it is we're doing, sorry, brewing.

So, half a dozen sliced strawberries, one chopped avocado and half a banana, two spoons and a half of melted chocolate and half a spoon of honey, a dozen grains of pomegranate, and a handful of only-Merlin-knows what mixture of herbs and flowers later, all boiling during the process of mixing and a couple spells I've never heard before, the formula smells so good I can feel myself getting wet between my legs.

"What does it smell like?" he asks to me, and I frown.

"Can't you tell?" I ask.

"It smells different to each person," he says, "to me it smells of vanilla," he moves a little closer to the pot and his expression goes to complete satisfaction for a moment, "and you," he finishes, and then looks at me.

I haven't stop to think of what it smells like yet, I only know I really like it, and now that I know it's going to be different to me than to anyone else, I'm afraid this is amortentia and I don't want to be anywhere near it. Still, though, I give it one last sniff, so I can answer Severus.

"It smells of herbs, and black tea, and…" the last one is kind of hard, it's a familiar smell, like sweat, but not simply that, it's like being close to someone, close to… "it smells like you," I say, confused, because Severus did actually say the same about me. I look at him, and he's smiling, satisfied with my answer. "Is this amortentia?" I ask.

"No, this is something even stronger than that," he says, "this, my love, is the most effective aphrodisiac potion there is," he explains, and I immediately stand up and step backwards, understanding now the effect simply its smell just had on me, and only beginning to imagine how Severus could use it as a punishment with me, "exactly, although very practical, it can also be very dangerous. A few drops of this potion will make a man's penis be erect, or a woman be aroused until satisfied; give them a few more drops and the effect can last even longer; give them the right amount and they'll go insane," I know he's using that tone to scare me, but the thing is he is scaring me. I don't understand potions, I can't control them like I can do with spells, I can't reverse them or fight them; so I don't like them.

"You don't need a potion to arouse me, Severus, you know I can be ready for you almost on command," I remind him, keeping my eyes fixed on that cauldron as if it was a wild animal about to attack.

"I know, my love," he says, suddenly conjuring a glass and a jar of water, "don't worry, it'll be just a few drops in the tea, or the water," he says as he pours some in the glass, "to keep you in the mood until tonight," he makes the jar disappear, takes a dropper, and pours exactly three drops into the glass, "after all, this is a punishment," and he hands it to me.

"I'm having tea with the girls this afternoon, Severus," I say, kind of hoping he'll pity me, although I know he won't.

"You'll have got used to the feeling by then," he says, "the worst part will be during lunch."

"What if I can't bear it," I have to ask.

"You have your safe word. If you feel you really can't do it, just come to me, say your safe word, and we'll make it stop," he says, "now, drink," and he puts the glass on my hand, and I stare down at it, the potion now completely unnoticeable in the transparent liquid.

Well, it's not going to kill me, I think, and I do trust Severus, I remind me, and I really want to see what effect it actually has on me. I raise the glass to my lips and drink it all at once.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	129. Minerva's tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Severus comes into Minerva's tea party things get accidentally complicated.

Minerva's tea

 

* * *

I should have predicted that Minerva was going to see through my plan sooner that it was over but, I really wanted to see what was going to be her limit. I already know what she can and can't handle physically, so if I was to push any boundaries, it would have to be in a psychological level.

Having she found out about my plan, I learned I must be more creative if I want to tickle her clever mind, so I decide to try the aphrodisiac potion, an ace in the hole I was keeping for later on.

I must admit that when I hand the glass to Minerva a part of me is expecting her to grab it and throw it angrily against me. After all, it is a strong and dangerous potion what I'm asking her to drink, so when she raises it to her lips and drinks it all at once, she's not just proving her obedience towards me, but her complete trust in me which, after five years of divorce, means a lot.

"Do you feel any different?" I ask, taking the glass back from her hands and leaving it on the desk.

"Not yet," she says, and she bites her lip while pressing her legs together, which indicates she's lying and actually feeling something.

"Let me have a taste," I say, and I take her hands and pull her closer to me so I can reach her lips and steal whatever is left of the potions with a kiss.

The effect is almost immediate, better than any pill you can buy from any apothecary, and Minerva notices it too, sliding her hand down and between the both of us to feel the strength and length of my sudden erection.

She grins and looks up at me.

"Maybe we should do something about it," she naughtily suggests and I grin back at her.

"Absolutely," I agree, and I grab her shoulders and force her down on her knees with little struggle from her. I imagine she was hoping I'd fuck her so the effects of the potion on her would go away too, but that is not my intention.

The feeling of her lips around my cock is overwhelming and I can't tell if it is because it's been days since our last sexual encounter, or if it is the work of the potion. Whatever it is, it's fantastic, so good that it takes me a moment to realize Minerva is using her hands to masturbate herself.

"What are you doing?!" I stop and bend down to grab both her arms.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, probably not having even realized, too absorbed by the moment and the potion that her hands have just moved instinctively to where they were needed.

"Hands on the back," I command, "and if I see you touching yourself again I'll rethink about ending your punishment tonight," I threaten, "now, imagine feeling like this at every class you have for a week," I add, and before she can reply, I gag her with my cock and finish myself by fucking her throat.

…

* * *

Lunch is fun. We go to the Great Hall, since it's the last day of Holiday and all the students are back, and from my chair I watch Minerva struggle to find a comfortable position and fighting the need to seek relief on her own by grasping the cloth with her fist, or scratching the table with her nails. By the end of the meal, though, she seems quietly calmed, engaged in conversation with Dumbledore, which can either mean she's managed to kind of control the effects, or that they are wearing off. Whichever it is, it's fine; she's having tea with her friends later and I want her to enjoy herself.

…

After lunch I accept Karkaroff's invitation for a drink. I want to talk to him about the mark, ask him if his has got darker too, what he knows, although I'm pretty sure it's going to be far less than I do since he has truly left the past behind. We can't talk, though.

Before we can even pour our drinks, Maggie comes in to show Igor her new violin and insists on playing for him, so I end up spending the afternoon listening to them playing together, which is nice. Karkaroff seems a complete different person when he's playing, in fact, he's become a complete different person since he left; or maybe, he always was this man, maybe the Death Eater I once knew was just a very confused boy, the result of very wrongly made decisions that brought him to the same path I ended in. He's turned his life around, started from scratch as if those mistakes had never happened and he's happy now, away from that past that I still carry behind me. I can't take it away from him, I can't worry him for something that nor me, nor Dumbledore know for sure it's happening. Maybe it's just my mark that's become darker, maybe it's because of everything that's happened in the school with Potter during the past years and not because Voldemort is really resurrecting from the ashes, maybe if I let Karkaroff be happy a little longer, Minerva, Maggie and I can be too.

…

* * *

Later on, I go to my rooms to prepare the green tea I'll mix with a calculated proportion of the aphrodisiac potion for Minerva to drink. When I'm done, I use the fireplace to go to her thinking her tea party must be over, but I'm wrong.

"Hi, Severus," Rolanda greets me, and then follow the rest of the women in the room.

"Ladies," I greet back, trying to hide the tea pot behind me, "I'm sorry to disturb, I'll be back later."

"You can stay if you want," Minerva suggests, "I'm sure the girls won't mind."

"Of course not," Sprout says, standing up to let the spot next to Minerva in the sofa free for me as she makes a chair from the dinner table move closer for herself.

"Alright," I say, deciding the best will be to make the pot disappear and comply to their invitation, but it's too late.

"Is that hot tea?" Trelawney asks, being the one sitting the nearer to the fireplace and I stare at her, wishing she hadn't noticed.

"It is," I say, "I…" I try to make up some excuse or some story but they won't let me even think.

"How nice of you," Pomfrey says, "we finished ours hours ago and I was growing thirsty again," and she raises her cup to me expecting to get a refill. I need a way to deny it to her without looking rude.

"This is a special tea for Minerva," I say, "I don't think you'd like it," I point out, looking at my dear submissive, who opens her eyes widely, probably just understanding what I mean.

"Well, it's not poison, is it?" Sprout jokes around suddenly grasping the pot from my hands, "We all know what an excellent cook you are, Severus, I'm sure Minerva won't mind sharing," and she pours the mixture into her cup. Oh Merlin!

Then the pot flies around the tea table filling every cup on its own, including Minerva's. She looks at it regretfully, knowing better than anyone what's in it, and then at me.

"Let me fetch you an empty cup, Severus," Pomfrey offers, but I stop her.

"There's no need, I just had some," I quickly answer as I take my seat, knowing the only think that could make this worse was my getting magically aroused too.

"This is really nice, Severus," Sprout points out, "did you put ginger in it?"

"I don't think so, it smells more like cinnamon, don't you think?" Hooch wonders.

"No, no… It's mint, I'm sure," Pomfrey replies.

"I don't taste any of those," Trelawney answers, "I do smell some honeysuckles, don't you taste the nectar?"

It's none of it. They're simply savouring their favourite flavours in the tea, those that waken things inside of them. I simply nod and smile, and look at Minerva. She's angry, I can see, but she saw I didn't do anything on purpose, it was an accident.

"What about you, my love?" I ask, "you haven't even had a sip."

"I'm not that thirsty," she answers, looking at her friends with concern.

"Drink," I order, low enough for our guests not to listen, but solemnly enough for her to obey. If we're going to have an argument once they're gone, let it at least be a quick one.

As they all finish their cups, silence evolves the room, their cheeks go red, their eyes shine and their movements on their chairs become nervous. I'd give anything to know what kind of fantasies go through their minds at this right moment, what kind of images satisfy or increase their desire. I guess there's no way to know.

"Oh, Merlin, look at the time!" Sprout realizes, "Filius must be waiting for me," she stands up to leave, and so do all her friends after her.

"Amelia is only staying until the morning, I should go too," Hooch says.

"And Aberforth must have put the kids to bed already," Pomfrey adds.

"Thank you for having us over," Trelawney says, before they all leave.

Since Minerva doesn't stand up, I accompany them to the door. When I return, she has a very angry look on her face.

"How dare you poison my friends?" she asks from the sofa, probably trying to decide if she should yell or not at me.

"I didn't poison them," I answer, and for a second I can tell she's relieved, probably thinking maybe there was no potion at all in the tea and I just tricked her mind again, "first of all, if it had been poison, I wouldn't have given it to you, my love," I add, and she looks at the empty cup still between her hands, and then at the others on the tea table, and she know it wasn't a trick, "secondly, it was them who took the tea from me, what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to seem rude."

"It would have been better than poisoning them with an aphrodisiac potion without their knowledge!" she finally chooses to yell, and she stands and throws the porcelain cup towards me, but I can dodge it.

"Calm down," I say, "they'll be fine. They'll go back to their rooms and satisfy themselves with their respective lovers. Don't worry."

"Not Trelawney," she points out.

"I'm sure she'll figure out a way to do it on her own," I grin, a sickening image of the tall seer laying on top of all those pillows from her class as she brings her thin arms under all those layers of clothing to reach her famine parts suddenly comes to my mind.

"Do you actually believe what you just did is acceptable?!" Minerva keeps yelling, outraged, and a moment of complete silence during which only our breathing can be heard follows her voice.

"No, my love," I admit with a soothing tone as I walks towards her, "I know I did wrong, but there's no going back. So I'm only saying that it's not your friends you should worry about," I stand behind her, "but you," and I grab both her wrists and tie them up behind her back.

"Severus… What are you doing?" she asks, "we were not done talking…"

"I was."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
